


Cigarettes On Balconies

by Megzcat



Series: There For You [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Film Student Jeon Jungkook, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Knotting, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Mpreg, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Photographer Jeon Jungkook, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Single Parent Park Jimin (BTS), Single Parents, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Top Jeon Jungkook, Werewolf Courting, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 218,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megzcat/pseuds/Megzcat
Summary: Park Jimin has been living a predictable lifestyle as a single struggling parent to two adorable pups. When college student Jeon Jungkook becomes his new neighbor, Jimin’s life instantly fills with burning chocolate, cigarette smoke and alpha pheromones.“Hmm” a soft groan sounded from behind Jimin.Jimin’s body snapped up in sudden tension “who the hell are you?” he hissed.“Jeon Jungkook” the tall man stated holding his hand out as a greeting. “Your new neighbor.”Jimin’s eyes slowly gazed down the male’s bare chest, lingering over his outline of abs and v-line.“Sorry we haven’t gotten a chance to meet until now” Jungkook stated, regaining Jimin’s attention.  “Had I known you were this beautiful I would’ve made more of an effort at introductions.”Jimin snorted in response. “So if I was ugly you wouldn’t have bothered acknowledging me? Or is it perhaps not my beauty you’re interested in but rather my ass?” Jimin crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man.“Can’t your ass just be an added bonus?”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: There For You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898848
Comments: 816
Kudos: 1542





	1. An Added Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-13 have been edited by the wonderful user Keutkkaji! Thank you Kitten for all the hard work you put into making these chapters extra special. I really appreciate!

“Okay, what the hell is that noise?” Kim Seokjin pushed himself up into a seated position on the mustard yellow corduroy couch. Holding his wine glass tightly in his fist, he tilted his head to glance at the offending apartment wall. He then flinched back when another bang sounded – the third in the last five minutes – followed softly by a low groan.

“The noise?” Kim Taehyung flipped his shaggy dark hair out of his face, glancing up at the elder from his spot on the cold hardwood floor. “You’re worried about the noise? What about the smell? It's like damn burnt chocolate.” The younger made a face as his nose scrunched up from gaining another whiff. “I mean I’m into a sweetened scent as much as the next omega. But does it seriously have to be burnt?” Taehyung lifted his own wine glass off the small coffee table and twirled the red liquid around before taking a sip. 

The wall vibrated for a fourth time, earning a grimace from Jin. The eldest omega of the group shifted to the edge of the couch and retrieved the awaiting bottle of wine. He had a feeling that, if he was expected to continue sitting here with the wall constantly shaking, he was going to need much more to drink.

“I never thought of Mrs. Wang as the frisky type,” Jin stated with a raised eyebrow, as a feminine moan echoed through the thin walls. Eagerly lifting his glass, he took a large gulp.

“You often think of seventy-year-old Mrs. Wang getting it on with her husband?” Tae teased. With a glance at Jin’s scandalized face, Taehyung released a large laugh. “You should see your face! It's all like,” Tae laughed some more as he copied Jin’s expression.

Jin rolled his eyes and waved away Taehyung’s teasing. “What I meant,” Jin started, “was that I never recall the Wangs making this level of disturbance.” After shooting Tae a glare to warn the younger of making another inappropriate comment, he added, “regardless of their chosen nightly activities.”

Park Jimin, having heard the entire conversation, shuffled in from the small kitchen with a bowl of popcorn clenched tightly in his arms. Dressed in a pair of ratty sweat pants and an oversized hoodie, the man was a picture perfect model for the omega movie night. “That” Jimin explained, claiming his seat beside Jin on the couch, “would be my new neighbor.”

“New neighbor?” this perked Tae’s interest. Pushing himself off the floor he wiggled his way into the middle seat of the couch. “I didn’t know the Wangs moved away. You haven’t mentioned anything regarding a new neighbor.”

“Because he just moved in three days ago,” Jimin said with a sigh. He had been spoiled the past four years he’d lived in the apartment – at least in regards to his neighbors. What Jin had stated was very much the truth. The two seniors rarely made any form of disturbance or annoyance. The only occasional noise came from when Mr. Wang would fall asleep watching the TV with the volume up too loudly.

But now Jimin’s comfortable lifestyle had shifted with the sudden arrival of the newcomer. This had been only the third night and Jimin had quickly realized he was unimpressed with the turn of events. Within the three nights, the same events had occurred. Jimin could only assume the neighbor's bedroom shared a wall with his living room. And the said neighbor had an extremely high tolerance of sexual activities.

“Three days ago?” Tae shifted to face Jimin with an offended expression “and you’re just now telling me?”

Jimin had opened his mouth to reply but rather released a groan of annoyance when he heard an ear-piercing cry of pleasure. He snatched Tae’s drink from his hand and downed the burning liquid.

“You don’t seem particularly surprised by that,” Jin stated pointing in the direction of the wall that had gone momentarily quiet. However Jimin knew better. A second round was bound to start shortly.

“I’m not,” Jimin answered looking longingly at the half filled bottle of wine but knowing better than to drink more. His heavy drinking days had long been left behind him. But with the behaviour coming from next-door, Jimin had to admit he felt like he was back in his college days.

“So you mean…” Tae trailed off, giving a nod in the offending direction.

“Happens every night?” Jimin finished the sentence the younger had started. “Yeah. As far as I can tell, it appears to be a regular occurrence. Every night until well after midnight.”

“Woah” Tae answered with widened eyes. His head snapped to glance at the wall, almost as though he could concentrate enough to view through it. His gaze looked to be a mix between impressed and disgusted.

“So it’s a couple,” Jin answered with a more calming exterior. He raised his own refilled wine glass and took a sip. Naturally he was interested as much as Tae, but he was able to hide the excitement better.

“Nope” Jimin reclaimed the popcorn bucket from Jin’s lap. “The chocolate scent remains consistent. But the other always changes. Yesterday is was roses, but now clearly it’s…” Jimin gave a sniff of his own trying to find the natural scent between the artificial perfumes, “oranges.”

Taehyung raised a curious eyebrow “both of sweet scents” he pointed out. “Omega and omega? That’s extremely rare. Especially noncommittal sexual relationships.”

“You say that like you and Jimin haven’t shared multiple heats together.” Jin teased. The wine was clearly getting to the eldest slightly. It wasn’t that either Tae or Jimin were embarrassed by the sexual acts they shared together. It had become a regular occurrence over the past couple years – but only ever during the peek of heat, when one could no longer withstand the burning. But it was still not a conversation they often had between the three.

“Yeah but that’s during heats” Taehyung argued. “And it’s only ever with each other. Think about how difficult it would be to find one other omega willing to come home with another of the same sub gender, but three? How can it be done so easily?”

Jin gave a shrug “I don’t know. Maybe whoever it is, is extremely attractive.”

“Nobody is that attractive” Taehyung mumbled lightly.

A deep voice sounded, interrupting the three omegas in their conversation. It didn’t sound particularly angry. Only slightly annoyed. “I thought you’d be gone by the time I finished my shower,” a male voice sounded through the walls. There was a mumbled response but the voice had been so soft and submissive that it couldn’t be heard through the layers of drywall. “What?” the louder voice scoffed. “No, I don’t want to scent you. Why the hell do you think I took a shower? Maybe if you didn’t spray yourself with all those unnecessary perfumes.”

“Sounds like there’s trouble in paradise” Tae chuckled, filling his glass with another drink.

“Maybe you’ll get a break tonight.” Jin offered. “No midnight booty calls.”

“The night is still early,” Jimin answered. “Knowing him, he’ll go out and find someone else to fuck.”

“No, I don’t want your number,” the male voice sounded. “I want you out.” The voice was fading indicating that they had been moving deeper into the apartment.

Even if this stranger did go out and find another plaything for the night, at the very least Jimin would have a couple hours of peace until he returned. Or if he was lucky enough, not return at all.

It’s not so much that Jimin minded the occasional wall banging. That could easily be ignored – especially when Jimin went to his own room to sleep, the sounds weren’t even noticeable. But the noise complaint hadn’t been the only problem that had occurred over the past couple days. For the first full day Jimin had been unable to leave the apartment due to the level of furniture and boxes stacked, not only in the hallway, but also directly in front of Jimin’s doorway. He then learnt the neighbor enjoyed a nightly smoke, forcing Jimin to now sleep with the windows and balcony door shut – and that’s nothing compared to the cigarette butts he keeps finding discarded on the balcony flooring. Finally Jimin’s well-organized mornings were now interrupted by the sound of electronic video workouts.

But nothing could compare to the scent wafting through the walls. What Taehyung said was true; the newcomer did smell very similar to burnt chocolate. However that didn’t bother Jimin so much. Rather it was the lingering smell of sex and pheromones that clung to the air.

Jimin was an unmated omega that was far from sexually satisfied. The last form of sexual activity the young man had received was during an unmanageable heat nearly six months ago, when Tae crawled into bed in hopes of assisting. But not much could please an omega in heat other than an alpha’s knot.

Now the strong aroma of sex was awakening his inner omega’s longing. He could practically hear the wolf whine for its own pleasure now. And more than once now he found his boxers soaking up some unwanted accidental slick. Which Jimin wouldn’t mind so much if it hadn’t occurred during the middle of making dinner yesterday.

If Jimin couldn’t get his needy omega under control, then he would likely need to purchase a bottle of scent blocker to spray within his living room. However that can be extremely pricey. And that was an expense that Jimin just couldn’t afford at the moment. 

“Anyways” Jin started, pulling Jimin away from his thoughts. “If it’s an omega, maybe we should invite them to join us on these omega-only movie nights.”

“I don’t think we can actually consider these movie nights anymore” Tae laughed a little. “The last time we actually watched a movie here was what? Like over a month ago? This is our wine time.”

“Besides” Jimin added, nibbling around another handful of popcorn. “We don’t need to expand this friend group. We are perfectly fine with just the three of us.”

Jin’s eyes softened a little as he gazed at the omega on the other side of the sofa. “It’s okay to have more than three friends Jiminie. Nothing everyone is going to betray you like Ho-”

Jimin shot the eldest a glare silencing him instantly. Jin knew better than to discuss that certain individual. Although the incident had taken place a little over two years ago, the heartbreak that Jimin felt was still as fresh as the day it had occurred. Jimin had never anticipated being betrayed by one of his best friends.

“Shit” Jin mumbled. Reaching up he ran his hand across his flushed face. “I’m so sorry, Jiminie. I wasn’t thinking.”

Jimin forced a warm comforting smile. “It’s alright hyung” he reassured him. “I know you didn’t mean anything by it.”

Tae took the bowl of popcorn from Jimin and placed it back in Jin’s grasp. “You need some sustenance to sober up. Namjoon will probably kill me if I bring you home drunk again.”

Jin groaned, “That was only one time!” Although he didn’t argue in regards to actions, as he began to eat the snack. “Besides, you know that despite being an alpha your brother wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Mhmm” Taehyung rolled his eyes. “You can say that because he’s your mate and you didn’t grow up with him. But in reality he can be very, very dangerous.” Tae had lowered his voice as though it was a deep dark secret that he was sharing.

“Namjoon dangerous?” Jimin snorted out a laugh at that. “The only thing in danger of Joon is fine china. And you are far from being that delicate.”

“Nor are you that expensive” Jin joined in with the teasing.

“Yah!” Tae frowned and pointed an accusing finger at each of the men. “You wouldn’t be questioning me if you saw that time Namjoon was pushing me on the swing and I ended up breaking my leg.”

Jin barked laughter at the statement. “Oh no, Kim Taehyung.” He pointed his own wagging finger in the other’s direction. “I asked eomma Kim about that so-called accident. Turns out little dare devil Taehyung jumped from the swing and landed wrong. That had nothing to do with Joon.”

Tae groaned in response to that. “Eomma” he mumbled “why would you have to give me away like that? How dare you betray your favourite omega son!”

“You’re her only omega son” Jin chuckled around a handful of popcorn.

“You really shouldn’t blame things like that on Namjoon, Tae.” Jimin warned the younger with his best sounding discipline voice.

“That’s what big brothers are for” Taehyung answered, sticking his own tongue out playfully.

“And what? Little brothers are made to be liars and a pain in the ass?” Jin laughed, finishing the bowl of popcorn and setting it aside.

“I’ll show you a real pain in the ass” Taehyung answered, turning to his brother in law, his tongue still stuck out.

Jin glared at the younger “and if you don’t put that tongue back where it belongs I’ll make it so that you can never again blow an alpha’s co-“

“Hush up” Jimin hissed. His ears on high alert as he pushed himself out of the comfort of the couch, standing up right at attention. The omega silenced them as they made out the sounding of gentle feet padding through the hallway.

A small boy, no older than the age of three or four entered the small but warm living room. His little fist rubbed at his tired eyes as his shaggy chocolate hair fell in tuffs around his forehead. Wrapped loosely around his slender body and trailing behind him was a ratty once white – but now grey – blanket. Stopping in the doorway, the little pup looked around the room tiredly. With a worried glance in Taehyung and Jin’s direction, the tension in his shoulders didn’t deflate until he locked eyes with Jimin, “Eomma.”

“Hey baby” Jimin cooed with a warm smile. He held his arms out and made grabby hands for the little pup. The boy got the hint and shuffled across the room. His big doe eyes glanced into Jimin’s as he stopped before him. Jimin reached forward and lifted the little body into his lap. Wrapping his arms securely around the child, he breathed in the familiar scent of a milky vanilla cream.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Jimin questioned. Gently he guided his fingers soothingly across the boy’s back. With his free hand he wrapped the blanket tightly around the child in hopes of an added comfort. Then bowing his head, the man rubbed his nose against the pup’s cheek for a quick scenting. Soon the room filled with the smell of fresh strawberries as Jimin released his comforting pheromones.

“Bad dreams” Taemin mumbled. Tilting his head towards his eomma’s he nuzzled his small face into the man’s neck. Taking small gulps of air, he breathed in the strawberry scent.

Another bad dream. This was exactly the answer Jimin had been expecting to receive. Bad dreams were something Taemin had always struggled with, but over the past few weeks the dreams had only increased. Jimin had reached out in search of a doctor, but he had yet to hear back regarding an appointment. And that only made his concern grow.

Taehyung and Jin shot Jimin an understanding look. Their wine night had come to an abrupt end on more than one occasion due to similar concerns. But both omegas have gradually understood. Being an eomma would always – and rightfully – come first.

“It’s getting late” Jin stated, collecting the empty wine bottle and glasses. He pushed himself off the couch. With a smile he moved towards the small kitchen to dispose of the bottle and wash the dishes.

“Yeah we should probably head home,” Taehyung added. He cooed at Taemin and leaned over to kiss the little boys head. Taehyung released his own set of calming lemon pheromones. Having known the pup since birth, Taehyung was like a surrogate appa to the child. In fact, Tae had been the first to hold Taemin – after Jimin of course. And Jimin had chosen to honour his friendship with Taehyung by naming his son after himself and Tae.

“Sweet little Minnie” Taehyung whispered to the little pup. “Tomorrow we will go to the park” Tae promised “and I’ll buy you three ice cream cones.”

Jimin raised a warning eyebrow in Taehyung’s direction. Tae had a way of spoiling the pups a little too much. Not that Jimin could blame him. They had a way of wrapping adults around their pinky fingers. But sometimes Jimin had to rein Taehyung in from going a little too extravagant.

“Okay” Taehyung mumbled in disappointment. “Two ice cream cones” he changed his answer. With another kiss to the pup’s head, he pulled back. “See you tomorrow, Jiminie.”

Jin hyung, having completed the tasks in the kitchen, came back to bid farewell. He, like Tae, planted a kiss on the boy’s forehead. He then proceeded to ruffle Jimin’s blond hair. “Sleep well my two little Min-Min.” The two Kim men then made their way to the balcony door to retrieve their shoes. Taehyung slid open the door before stepping out. Although they could take the regular interior staircase, the two men had always preferred the direct fire escape that took them the one floor up to their apartment just above Jimin’s.

“Oh my” Taehyung’s voice sounded a little jumpy as he stepped into the darkness of the balcony.

Jin rolled his eyes in Jimin’s direction before tugging his own shoes on. Knowing Tae he had bumped into one of the lawn chairs that had been there more than long enough to remember their existence. With a final wave of his fingers Jin stepped out with Taehyung. “Tae did you knock over- oh hello there” Jin’s own voice took on a level of surprise. “You must be the new neighbor.” Oh Jin, always the comforting and welcoming member of the group.

“Don’t I know you?” Taehyung’s voice expressed confusion.

Jimin sighed softly to himself, not giving much thought to Tae’s comment. It would appear that his neighbor was once again out on the balcony taking a smoke. Which meant another night of closing his windows due to the smell. Lifting the pup to his hip, Jimin stood. “Let's get to bed, okay little one?” he cooed. Moving towards the balcony door he reached to securely lock it. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of the mysterious newcomer.

Seokjin had been right with his original guess. This man was extremely attractive.

The man was tall, with broad shoulders and a toned chest – the body stauncher than any omega Jimin had ever seen before. Jimin couldn’t make out much about the man from the dim lights shining, but he could just see the twists of inked tattoos along the man’s right arm. A pair of sweatpants hung low on the man’s hips and he was shirtless, despite the cold weather. Jimin nibbled on his bottom lip as his eyes slowly trailed over the man’s toned stomach and v-line.

“Eomma” Taemin whimpered. His nose pressed deeper against Jimin’s neck in search of his scent glands. His small fingers twisted into his eomma’s hair to play with the locks.

Jimin’s gaze immediately snapped away from his neighbor. How could he check out his neighbor with his son pressed against his hip? How could he check out his neighbor period? Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, Jimin gave a reassuring smile. “Yes my sweet pup,” he cooed. His hand moved along the boys back again. “Would you like to sleep with eomma in his nest tonight?”

Taemin pulled back from the omega’s neck slightly and gave a small nod. “Yes please” he answered softly. “Eomma milk?” he added in another small voice.

Planting a kiss on the pup’s cheek Jimin gave a small nod. He knew he should’ve weaned the pups off his milk months ago. But to Jimin they were still babies. A little extra milk wasn’t going to hurt anyone. Holding the boy close, Jimin moved down the hallway towards his bedroom. Before he could enter his own room the second bedroom door slowly peeked open and small eyes peered out from the darkness.

“Minnie?” a soft voice asked from the darkened doorway.

“He’s right here, Joonie” Jimin answered the little voice. Holding his hand out, he offered “Taemin is sleeping with eomma tonight, you want to come too?”

The second pup pushed the bedroom door open the remainder of the way and stepped into the hallway. His small head bobbed eagerly with a mess of chocolate locks atop. Reaching up, he happily took Jimin’s outstretched hand, clasping it tightly.

Jimin smiled softly and pushed the door of his worn but cozy bedroom open with his hip. His double bed was packed with a variety of pillows and blankets; all stack around the edges creating a warm encasing. It was far from perfect, unfortunately he couldn’t afford the extravagant plush pillows or woven blankets that his omega cried for whenever he passed a nesting store.

Setting Taemin down within the pile of messy blankets, Jimin bent and lifted Seokjoon into the bed beside his twin brother. With a small smile Jimin tugged his own sweatshirt off before crawling in beside the twins. Lying in the centre of the nest Jimin wrapped an arm around either of the boys.

Tilting his head down, he whispered to Taemin “You want some eomma milk?” Taemin nodded eagerly and shifted up slightly. He nuzzled his face against Jimin’s bare chest as he breathed in the sweet scent. With a gentle hum the little boy found his eomma’s nipple and latched onto it.

Jimin ran his fingers across the pups back before planting a gentle kiss on his head. Glancing down at the elder of the two twins he asked Seokjoon “want some milk too?” The other boy hesitated for a moment, seeming to consider the want or not. But eventually he too caved into the want of comfort and nodded his head. Tugging the small body Jimin got his second son into position to latch on.

The room quickly entered a comfortable silence, with the only sound being that of sucking and gulping. Jimin began to release strawberry pheromones that mixed with the comfort of the milky aroma. Holding the two pups Jimin rubbed their backs gently. When the feeling of the suckling came to a stop on his right nipple Jimin knew that Seokjoon had fallen asleep. And he could sense Taemin was soon to follow.

Jimin’s eyes drifted shut as he was soothed by the scent of his pups pressed against him. For the past four years his pups had become his absolute world. Of course he had never planned on being a single eomma at the age of twenty-four. But things don’t always go the way you plan.

Having left Busan straight out of high school, Jimin had moved to Seoul to attend university. It had been within school where he met Taehyung – the young omega intent on making it as an actor or model – after being paired together as roommates for their first year. His other friend consisted of Hobi, a beta from the same dance courses as Jimin that had swiftly taken the younger under his wing. It was with the support of the two men that he successfully made it through his pregnancy despite being abandoned by the alpha.

The alpha, Junghyun, had been everything Jimin had once suspected he wanted in a mate. Junghyun, one-year Jimin’s senior, had been attending the same university for visual arts with a dream of becoming an animator. The first time Jimin had laid eyes on the alpha was a warm spring day, near the end of Jimin’s second year when he decided to practice his next dance routine within the outside courtyard. It was there, resting under the shade of a tree, where Junghyun was working on a sketch – but he was quickly distracted by the omega dancing before him.

Junghyun had been the one to make the first move. Coming forward to offer Jimin a water bottle when the omega took a seat on the ground for a break. The alpha had made a comment about how Jimin looked stunning as he danced and that he deserved a special treat for all the hard work. And Jimin had accepted the alpha’s offer to grab a coffee and a slice of cake across the street at the local café. From that moment on, Jimin was enchanted.

Jimin began to follow Junghyun around like a lost little puppy. His omega would howl out for the alpha, longing to be with him. Taehyung had found the infatuation overbearing, and he had tried to warn Jimin about becoming too attached. But Jimin had been only nineteen at the time, and no other alpha had even bothered to glance in his direction – preferring to go for the female omegas. Once he was shown the first aspect of love or attention, Jimin had latched on.

At the time Junghyun hadn’t seemed bothered by the attention either. In fact he appeared downright pleased by it. The elder man was often encouraging Jimin to accompany him to social gatherings. However, he rarely sought out Jimin’s attention in a private setting. It had taken Jimin several months after the breakup to realize that it wasn’t Jimin’s company that Junghyun was interested in, but rather the prospect of showing the younger off.

Ultimately the relationship ended with Jimin’s broken heart.

Jimin and Junghyun had been together just shy of six months when Jimin’s heat hit. For the first one he experienced when dating Junghyun, Jimin had insisted on spending it alone. However, with the second one dawning, Junghyun had convinced Jimin that, as the alpha, it was part of his pride to service his omega. Jimin had relented, spending the three days of his sexual prime with the alpha.

Although Jimin wished he could claim it was a positively memorable experience, that would be far from the truth. The alpha had been far more interested in satisfying his own sexual desires than to be concerned about the omega. He had pushed Jimin to a breaking point, where Jimin was extremely uncomfortable and unable to release. There was also the concern with the bare minimum of care provided. Meals consisted of something quick and carelessly put together – for the alpha cared more about getting another round in, rather than keeping the omega hydrated and well fed. When Jimin had requested a warm bath, the alpha had insisted that Jimin prepare it for himself.

It took an entire month after that fateful time for Jimin to discover he was pregnant. In that moment, Jimin felt like his entire world came crashing down. He had little to no time to celebrate the prospect of becoming an eomma as all he could think about was the possibilities he was about to lose. Jimin was only in his third year of dance, he had another two years to complete. But being pregnant meant he wouldn’t be able to continue.

Seized by fear, Jimin went running to his alpha in search of support and encouragement. When he announced the positive pregnancy test, his alpha had first denied it. Claiming there was no possibility that Jimin could be carrying his pup, insisting that the omega was lying to force a mating. But when Jimin continued to argue that there was a pup, the alpha changed his approach, accusing Jimin of cheating. He refused to accept the fact that Jimin was pregnant with his pup. He got angry, placing the blame on the omega. He fought that Jimin couldn’t keep his legs shut and used the sweet scent of his slick to seduce other alphas.

The alpha denied Jimin, he refused him and ultimately humiliated him.

With tears streaming down his face and breathing with difficulty, Jimin pulled himself together just enough to find his way back to his dorm room. Once securely inside, Taehyung took him into his arms. The two omegas cuddled together on Jimin’s small bed. Tae would rub his back and whisper soothing comfort as he listened to Jimin’s every word. Not once did the other omega say he told him so or that Jimin had been stupid to trust an alpha he barely knew. He only offered Jimin every bit of love and warmth that he could provide.

When Namjoon, who had long since deemed himself as Jimin’s older brother, had received word of the incident, went in search of Junghyun. Planning to take care of things between one alpha to another. Once the elder arrived at the alpha’s apartment, he found the chicken had packed his items within the night and cut off all forms of communication. Junghyun was gone. After that Jimin was never able to get in contact with him again – nor did he care. If his alpha could so easily turn his back on the omega, then he didn’t deserve to be the appa to Jimin’s pup.

Taehyung offered emotional support; Namjoon provided his sheer knowledge and Hobi , his simple determination. Namjoon began making calls to the school, arguing for a way for Jimin to continue his education – regardless of how long it would take him to complete it. Joon had then insisted Jimin move out of the dorms, to give himself some privacy away from the prying eyes of the other students. And it had then been Hobi who suggested that Jimin put an offer in on renting the apartment just across the hall from him. Taehyung supported the possibility, however he refused to allow Jimin to move out without him. According to Tae, they were soulmates, meaning he was there to support Jimin no matter what.

By Jimin’s third month of pregnancy, he and Taehyung had moved into the two bedroom rundown apartment that Jimin has since remained in for the past four years. 

A kick to the stomach is what awoke Jimin the following morning. With a low groan, the man raised his first to rub the sleep from his eyes. His back cracked as he gave a small stretch. Pushing himself carefully into a seated position Jimin, smiled down at the little boys. Seokjoon was curled into a ball, clenching one of Jimin’s many pastel blankets. Taemin, ever the opposite, was spread out as a starfish with his limbs going in every direction.

Leaning downwards Jimin pressed a gentle kiss on each of the boys’ temples. He then ever so carefully shuffled out of the nest. Tucking the covers around the boys’ shoulders, he smiled softly to himself. He ran his hands through his tangled hair in an attempt to tame it. With his sweatpants hanging low on his hips, he fought back the urge to yawn, reaching for a worn shirt. The sun was just beginning to rise, hopefully giving Jimin at least an hour of alone time. Grabbing his phone and headphones from the nightstand, he stuck them into his pocket.

Jimin released a sigh when he entered the small kitchen. It had greatly deteriorated over the years – though it was already in the process when Jimin first moved in. The paint on the cabinets was peeling, there was an entire door missing that had broken off about six months ago, cracks in the countertop and not to mention the consistently leaking kitchen sink. Jimin had been trying to make improvements over the years. But he didn’t have much money to spend on the alterations.

Resting his hip against the counter Jimin fiddled with the finicky coffee maker, giving it a little knock with his knuckle to get the machine going. Eyeing the bunch of bananas set out on his counter, Jimin gave a small shrug and grabbed at the fruit just as the coffee finished brewing.

With the mug in one hand and the half eaten banana in the other, Jimin moved towards the balcony door. Pushing the curtain aside with his elbow, he took a quick peek to confirm the neighbor wasn’t currently there. Jimin released a thankful sigh as he slipped outside.

Retrieving his phone and headphones from his pocket, he scrolled through to select a song. Sticking the headphones in, Jimin began letting the music move him. His hips swayed gently as he went through the steps. His right leg slid back and his opposite hand reached up towards the rising sun. He twisted his back in an arch and shifted his weight to the left leg.

The weekends were his favourite days of the week – but not for the reason of many others. Saturday and Sunday were the two days that Jimin worked his favourite job as a dance instructor. It was far from a professional upper class studio. It had taken on more of a recreational role: offering beginner classes to dancers that were interested in obtaining a simple enjoyment.

Jimin had the honour of teaching the children’s ballet and contemporary classes for ages five to eleven and advanced classes of contemporary for teenagers. The studio, teaching, became an outlet for when Jimin could no longer be on stage himself. It had filled a piece of himself that he hadn’t realized he was missing.

The music began to slow to a deeper pace. A feeling of confidence overtook his movements, increasing the passion behind his dance. He twirled once on his toes, finishing with a kick back. Crossing his arms over his head he swayed to the side. Quickly he dropped at the waist bending as he reached for the floor with a delicate twist of his wrist. 

“Hmm” a soft groan sounded from behind Jimin.

Jimin’s body snapped up in sudden tension. Spinning on his heels, he turned to the offending intruder. “Who the hell are you?” Jimin hissed. He knew exactly who the man was, it was obvious. Who else would be on the balcony at six in the morning? But Jimin didn’t take kindly to being snuck up on. Especially if that individual was gazing atJimin’s ass.

“Jeon Jungkook.” the tall man stated, holding his hand out as a greeting. “Your new neighbor.”

The man was tall, not to the level of Jin or Namjoon, but tall enough to be impressive compared to Jimin. Just as he was the night before, the man – Jungkook – was dressed only in a pair of snug sweatpants. His dark hair was well overdue for a haircut, falling in tangles around his neck. Jimin’s eyes slowly gazed down the male’s right arm. He had caught a glimpse of the tattoos the night before, but now he was able to make out the elegant designs. Trailing down, Jimin’s eyes locked with a beautiful tiger flower. It was large and delicate, with expert shading.

“Sorry we haven’t gotten a chance to meet until now” Jungkook offered, drawing Jimin’s attention away from the ink. Jungkook’s own eyes gave Jimin a once-over. His chocolate scent slightly increased along with his observations. Slowly his tongue trailed over his lips, looking every bit like a hungry wolf that was eager to take a bite. “Had I known you were this beautiful I would’ve made more of an effort at introductions.”

Jimin snorted in response to that. He eyed Jungkook’s extended hand with disgust before he stepped away. “So if I was ugly you wouldn’t have bothered acknowledging me? Or is it perhaps not my beauty you’re interested in, but rather my ass?” Jimin crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man. He wasn’t one to be rude or aggressive. This wasn’t how Jimin intended to originally meet his neighbor – but he certainly hadn’t expected it to be with Jungkook ogling his ass.

However Jimin’s internal omega chose that moment to make an appearance. _“Our ass. He likes our ass,”_ the omega cooed. He padded the floor happily as his warm eyes widened with happiness.

“Can’t your ass just be an added bonus?” Jungkook answered with a shrug. Hooking his ankle around the nearest chair he tugged it over. Taking a seat, he crossed his legs before him. “You don’t need to stop” Jungkook stated retrieving a granola bar from his pocket. When Jimin raised a questioning eyebrow, the man added with a light chuckle. “You were dancing. I don’t mind if you continue.”

“Of course you don’t...” Jimin answered with a roll of his eyes. Jimin squinted slightly as he couldn’t resist overlooking the boy again. There was something off about the way the man smelt today. At night, the scent that wafted through the walls was very clearly burnt chocolate; it held an evident sweetness, yet there was a harshness that left a lingering aftertaste. Today however, out in the light of day, the man smelt of a deep melted dark chocolate. It was warm and sweet. It was similar to a freshly baked cake, straight from the oven. Still, there was more to the aroma, a hint of something that Jimin couldn’t make out. Something that didn’t match the sweet chocolate.

Jungkook snickered slightly, “you going to finish that?” His slender finger pointed towards the half drank coffee mug, placed on the floor. The man didn’t wait for Jimin’s reply. Rather he reached over and grasped the handle. He flashed Jimin a look, challenging him to deny the implied request. For whatever reason, Jimin felt an overwhelming sense to submit. His only response was a tense small nod.

Raising the mug to take a sip Jungkook made a disgusted face. “Ah” he coughed slightly, eying the offending drink. His eyes burned into the mug as though he was hoping he could alterate the flavor. “Bitter.”

“Sorry my coffee isn’t to your liking” Jimin hissed. The omega held back a disappointed whimper that his drink hadn’t pleased the other male. Jimin found it within his willpower to finally unfreeze. Snatching the coffee cup away from Jungkook, he flashed the other a glare. He glanced down at his coffee for a moment too long, actually contemplating taking a sip. This was set to be the only coffee Jimin had for the long tiring day, but he couldn’t pull himself to drink from the tainted cup.

“That’s fine” Jungkook answered. “Just add some cream and sugar next time.” Jimin, for whatever reason felt his omega tucking that information away as though it was something important for the future. Jungkook shifted slightly in his chair, lifting his hip and tugging a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Removing one from the pack, he raised it to his lips.

“Do you have to smoke out here?” Jimin challenged. He eyed the man as he lit the cigarette with a deep breath. Jimin watched as the other male rolled his eyes slightly.

“Where exactly do you suggest I smoke, if not outside on my balcony?” Jungkook answered in return with his deep smooth voice.

“It’s not only your balcony” Jimin argued, making a disgusted face as he got a sniff of the smoke. But his voice sounded weak and lacked confidence. Jimin couldn’t understand what was coming over him. He wanted to argue with a bold and determined stance, but he felt the deep urge to submit again.

The sweetened scent of the chocolate began to fade as it was replaced with smoky burnt aroma. Now Jimin understood the reasoning behind the burnt chocolate. This man smoked so often that his own aroma was temporarily altered.

“Want one?” Jungkook offered the pack in Jimin’s direction. He had noticed the omega burning his gaze into the smoke. 

“I’ll pass” Jimin stated with an unimpressed wave of his hand. His nose twitched slightly when he felt his omega tug at him from inside. _“Accept, accept, accept”_ the omega within was whining to Jimin and turning in pitiful little circles. It let out a low howl when Jimin had refused. The omega appeared unimpressed that Jimin turned down Jungkook’s offer at a ‘gift.’ Although Jimin didn’t see how a single cigarette could be considered as a gift.

“Suit yourself.” Jungkook answered with a shrug. He lifted the cig for another drag. Turning slightly to face away from Jimin he released the breath.

Jimin’s internal omega jumped with pleasure from watching Jungkook’s action. _“He turned away”_ the omega danced happily within Jimin’s thoughts. He was turning in circles practically, chasing his own tail. Jimin must admit he too had been impressed that Jungkook was considerate enough regarding his surroundings. Jungkook didn’t breathe straight out or in Jimin’s direction. Rather he faced towards the ground where the smoke would be dispersed, without Jimin breathing any in.

The emergence of Jimin’s omega was surprising to him, especially with the level of communication he’s had. Since the day that Jimin had been abandoned by Junghyun, his omega had become increasingly careful around strangers. Conversations would be held to a minimum and typically only obtained a warning. Jimin couldn’t remember the last time the omega made an appearance with the intent to please a new wolf.

Regardless of the reasoning, Jimin didn’t like it. He didn’t appreciate the way this strange wolf made himself and his omega long for approval and pleasure. Jimin did not submit. It was as simple as that. But Jungkook made him want to. And Jimin was far from okay with that.

“Cigarettes destroy your scent” Jimin explained, finally finding words after an awkward silence. His voice was softer than he would’ve liked. His shoulders had visibly relaxed and the tension in his neck had faded away. At some point Jimin had uncrossed his arms and now let them rest against his sides. “Not to mention they are silent killers.”

“We are all slowly dying” Jungkook answered with a shrug. Holding the smoke between his fingers, he turned to gaze at the omega. “As for the scent, maybe destroying it is exactly what I want. We can’t all be as sweet as strawberries.” Jungkook slowly eyed up and down Jimin’s slender body with deep interest.

The omega let out a pleased howl. The wolf had practically jumped with excitement. In fact Jimin could sense he nearly wanted to purr. _“Sweet strawberries. He knows our scent. He likes our scent.”_

“What?” Jimin frowned giving his head a small shake. He didn’t completely comprehend the meaning behind the other man’s words. Did Jungkook not like his own scent? Aside from the occasional burning aspect the chocolate was warm and comforting. Jimin felt the sudden push to reassure the other omega.

“Chocolate smells just as sweet as strawberries, some might even argue that it is considered sweeter.” Jimin noticed the man awkwardly shift in the chair. Jungkook’s eyes turned away from Jimin’s and gazed down at the flooring. Jungkook’s face twisted slightly in anger and disappointment when Jimin mentioned that chocolate could be seen as sweeter. Why wouldn’t he like that thought? Don’t all omegas strive for the sweetest aroma they can achieve? Alphas pride themselves on their deep woodsy and spicy scents, whereas omega’s long for sweetness and citrus.

Slowly Jimin began to piece together the incomplete puzzle.

There was the ever-revolving door of omegas providing sexual stimulation, with Jungkook easily maintaining stamina to keep up with the demands. Jungkook’s broad shoulders, wide chest and bulging arm muscles gave the man a body structure with a sense of power and control. The behaviour and attitude that Jungkook displayed out on the balcony, from the shameless flirting to the power struggle of conversation control. Jimin’s own uncontrollable omega crying out to submit and please the neighbor.

The obvious distaste for his own scent only sealed the suspicions.

“But… you don’t want to smell like chocolate” Jimin noted. “Because the sweetness makes you appear as an omega. And you’re not an omega. You’re an alpha. Right?”

“Alpha” Jungkook snickered “most people assume beta at most.” The alpha was still denying eye contact. He didn’t approve of Jimin’s speculation, but he also didn’t correct the omega. Releasing the half finished cigarette, Jungkook crushed it under his barefoot, not even flinching from the burn mark it had certainly left behind.

Jimin inwardly flinched at the action, his own heel feeling like it was burning. “You’re an alpha though.”

“Yeah” Jungkook snorted slightly. “I’m an alpha.” The warmth of the chocolate had long since vanished. There was now a lingering bonfire scent, but not the same burning sensation of when Jungkook smoked. This aroma had anger and disappointment. Jimin realized within a second that he had offended the alpha in some way.

“But” Jimin awkwardly glanced side-to-side feeling like he couldn’t maintain eye contact anymore. His omega within had suddenly turned silent. Leaving Jimin to fend for him now. “There’s nothing wrong with smelling like chocolate.”

“Yeah right, I’m sure that explains why you can’t make eye contact anymore” Jungkook mumbled. A loud screech was heard as Jungkook stood, pushing the chair back suddenly. Jimin opened his mouth to protest, but no words could be found. How do you soothe an alpha for something they despise but have no control over? “Whatever” Jungkook hissed. Moving along the balcony Jungkook went to his own door and slid it open.

Jimin, having finally found the courage, looked up from his spot. Locking eyes with Jungkook he easily distinguished the hatred and distaste, though Jimin was certain this was only a curtain shading more intimate feelings. Emotions of anger were easy for alphas to showcase and display. To them it gave a sense of power or strength. But the lesser emotions, ones of sadness and pain, those were carefully sheltered away. Jimin fought back his natural behaviour and senses as an eomma to reach out and comfort the alpha, to hug the sadness away.

Jungkook paused in his doorway and slowly gave Jimin another once-over, gazing over his body ever so carefully. “You might want to take care of that,” Jungkook stated with a single finger pointing in the direction of Jimin’s crotch.

“Excuse me?” Jimin hissed, completely unimpressed by Jungkook invasion of privacy. Glancing downwards to eye what Jungkook was so interested in, Jimin released a loud gasp, followed quickly by a curse. In a flash his hands carefully folded in front of his lap in a failed attempt of hiding the tent that had long since formed in his sweatpants. Jimin’s face burned a deep shade of red. His body now going stiff with embarrassment. “I’m not… it’s not…” he stuttered over his words before completely trailing off, unable to find any explanation for the obvious hard on.

Jungkook let out a light chuckle, forcing his eyes to pull away from Jimin’s crotch. “Sure” Jungkook answered with eyes twinkling in amusement. “And I’m not either” the alpha purred and flashed Jimin a quick wink. With a single small wave of his fingers Jungkook slid back inside his apartment, but he ensured his body was turned at just the perfect angle, so that Jimin could catch a glimpse of Jungkook’s own prominent large hardened crotch.

Jimin was cursing to himself as he slid back inside his own apartment. Fumbling with the lock of the door, he struggled with regaining some form of control. He hadn’t noticed the pain forming in his crotch until Jungkook had pointed it out. With the desperate need to release, Jimin suspected he had been hard for some time now. Possibly – and extremely embarrassing – since Jungkook had complimented Jimin on his ass. 

Glancing at the clock, the omega noted that he still had another twenty minutes before the twins needed to be awake. That gave him just barely enough time to squeeze in a quick shower – and hopefully lower this new problem. Peeking into his bedroom, Jimin spotted the twins curled up in bed together. The two had clearly sensed their eomma had left and went in search of each other. Taemin had his arm and leg thrown over Seokjoon’s body, laying practically on top of his elder brother. Their little faces were pressed together; with Seokjoon nuzzling his nose into Tae’s neck.

With a warm smile Jimin slipped into his room and retrieved a change of clothing from his closet. Clenching the fabric to his chest, he glanced over his shoulder one final time to ensure the kids were still asleep. Then he entered the bathroom, securing the door behind him. Turning the water on, Jimin peeled his sweaty shirt off. Looking down at his pants, he glared lightly at his stupid offending dick that gave him away. It wasn’t until Jimin was peeling his sweatpants off that he felt the long, sticky trail of slick gliding down his legs.

Letting out an embarrassed groan, Jimin could feel his face heat up. Of course the hard on wasn’t the only thing the omega had to worry about. He had begun to leak. A half hour conversation surrounded by the scent of an unmated alpha made the omega start to leak his slick. There was no doubt in his mind now that Jungkook had known the entire time that Jimin had been turned on. It would be impossible to miss the smell of his strawberry slick.

Stepping into the shower, Jimin felt the lukewarm water coat around him. It felt soothing and cooling on his heated skin. Trying his best to ignore his hormones, Jimin grabbed for the shampoo bottle. Running his fingers through his hair, Jimin fidgeted uncomfortably. The hard-on wasn’t going down, and with a low groan Jimin fought against the images that appeared in his mind.

The attractive alpha pushed the shower curtain aside with his tattooed arm, to display himself in all his naked glory. “Omega” Jungkook’s voice echoed into Jimin’s dream world. The omega internally whimpered out a sigh of pleasure. “Need some assistance?” Jungkook cooed. He stepped inside the shower with a smirk dancing on his lips. Moving forward, he placed his hands on either side of Jimin against the wall.

“W-what” Jimin stuttered out. Glancing from side to side he searched for a way out. But Jungkook had him successfully cornered into the wall. “What are you doing here?” Jimin whispered out in a breathy voice.

“I’m here to help” Jungkook answered around the water falling around him. Jimin eyed one of the droplets as it rolled down Jungkook’s chiseled chest. His gaze continued to follow it down, over his abs. Reaching out, Jimin carefully trailed the very tip of his finger over the creased lines of Jungkook’s abdomen. “Do you like my abs, omega?” Jungkook husked out. “I noticed you checking me out on the balcony. Is that what made you leak your slick?”

Jimin could feel his face heat up at the thought of the alpha having noticed the accidental leaking. Jimin released a pitiful little gasp when he felt Jungkook’s large palm against Jimin’s thigh. “W-what…” Jungkook’s hand trailed higher.

“Are you leaking for me now?” Jungkook purred in Jimin’s ear. Jimin nibbled on his bottom lip and gave his head a determined shake. It was very likely a lie. But Jimin wasn’t about to admit that he was still producing slick at the mere thoughts of the alpha. “No?” Jungkook cooed. The alpha leaned forward and pressed his nose against the nape of Jimin’s neck. “That’s too bad.” Jungkook sounded like he was pouting, but there was a clear smirk on his lips. “But it looks like something else needs my attention.” Jungkook moved his hand upwards ever so slightly and ran his fingertips along Jimin’s shaft.

Jimin released a small but deep moan. At first instinct, Jimin considered pulling back, but the hold Jungkook had on his member held him in place. He couldn’t remember the last time his dick received attention from an alpha and he was quickly drawn to the touch.

“Do you like that, omega?” Jungkook purred, leaning forward to nibble on Jimin’s earlobe. “Does that feel good?” Jimin hummed a little moan in response. Jungkook’s fingers glided down Jimin’s shaft again. “Close your eyes” Jungkook instructed.

The omega gave into the command. Slowly closing his eyes, Jimin felt his entire body relax. Leaning his head back against the shower wall he bucked his hips forward, begging to receive more from the alpha.

“Ah there we go” Jungkook groaned happily. His fingers closed around Jimin’s shaft, taking the member fully into his palm. Carefully, he moved his hand up and down, going a little too slowly for Jimin’s liking.

“Faster” Jimin whimpered out. His member was already pulsing in pain, having been denied its orgasm for several minutes. He was deeply in need of a release.

Jungkook chuckled “such an eager omega.” listening to the Jimin’s pleading, he began to stroke at a fast pace. His palm firmly encased Jimin’s shaft, moving quickly. His thumb glazed across Jimin’s tip as precum began to leak.

Jimin released a deep moan of pleasure. “F-fuck” Jimin clawed at Jungkook, his small hands latching onto the alpha’s shoulders.

“Moan for me omega,” Jungkook ordered with a growl. “I need to hear you moan.” Jimin complied. He released all the noises he had been withholding. A deep groan formed as Jimin’s body shook from the build-up.

Jimin panted lightly, his hips bucking forward again. The pressure was only building up but the release had yet to come. “Please, alpha, I need a release” he was begging for it now. Jungkook was being too gentle. But right now Jimin just needs the orgasm to reach him.

“Then you better start pumping” the alpha answered with a smirk. “Faster Jimin. Stroke yourself faster.” The voice of the alpha began to fade. The only noise in the shower was the pelting water and Jimin’s own soft pants.

Slowly opening his eyes, Jimin found the fantasy had faded away. The alpha was no longer there – having only been a pigment of his overactive imagination. However one thing was very real and that was Jimin’s throbbing member currently grasped by his own hand.

Jimin blushes, despite himself being alone in the shower and having no reason to be embarrassed. With a deep groan of defeat, Jimin began to stroke himself again. His fingers moved across his tip, wiping away the cum. Jimin couldn’t remember the last time he shamelessly stood in his shower and pleasured himself. Picking up speed, he released another moan.

With his head leaning against the shower wall Jimin felt the pressure build up all the way. Moving his hand he pumped himself faster, going until he reached his climax. “Ah f-fuck” Jimin moaned deep in his throat as the orgasm suddenly hit him. Panting heavily Jimin guided his hand down his shaft, riding out the high. “Fuck” Jimin cursed again. The water was quick to wash away the cum but Jimin still noted the large foaming white build-up around the tip of his member.

The moment the release had come to a comforting end, Jimin pulled his hand away. Pausing for a moment, he allowed the now cool water to wash over his now fully relaxed body for a final time. After turning the water off, Jimin stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Jimin stepped up in front of the sink and peered at himself in the mirror. He released a heavy breath that Jimin didn’t know he was holding. Over the past four years Jimin wanted nothing to do with any alpha – especially unmated ones. Now Jimin was forced to live beside an extremely attractive, tattoo-covered, chocolate-smelling alpha. An alpha that upon first meeting, saw Jimin with a hard-on in his sweatpants and got a front row sniff of Jimin’s strawberry slick.

This was not going to end well for Jimin.

“Trouble.” Jimin told his reflection. Giving a determined nod he added, “I’m in big trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kittens! Please leave kudos and a comment! This is my first ever alpha/omega story and I would love to hear what you think so far! Comments always make me feel encouraged and strives me to continue writing. 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megz_cat)
> 
> Chapter Question: What do you think happened in Jimin's past that discourages him from making new friends?


	2. Vanilla And Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Banana milk?” Taemin asked with wide eyes. 
> 
> Jungkook glanced down at the drink pressed firmly in his hand. “Ah yeah” he answered “do you like banana milk?”
> 
> “Love it” Taemin answered with a soft tone. His eyes locked with the drink and watched it longingly. 
> 
> Jungkook's internal alpha started to coo at the sight “he a pup. Give him milk. Pup’s need milk.” 
> 
> With a small sigh Jungkook found himself offering the milk to the pup, “do you want it?”

Jeon Jungkook fiddled with his ring of keys, twirling them around his slender index finger as he pushed open the glass door of the apartment building with his forearm. Clenched in his other fist was a pack of convenience store ramen, intended for later usage. After the shit week the alpha had had, he felt the desperate need to relax on his Saturday night. It had been his first week back to school as a university senior and he’d already gotten a huge pile of assignments. Add in the fact that he moved into his first apartment within that time and met his obnoxious neighbor – it was far from a good week.

The neighbor had been the icing on the cake for Jungkook that morning. Jungkook had unfortunately been unable to introduce himself to the other man until recently. He had caught a glimpse of the male through the balcony door on occasion, in the mornings. Also Jungkook could easily smell the omega pheromones that wafted through the walls. However, when he stepped out onto his balcony that morning with the intent of introducing himself, the omega seemed far from impressed. Nor was he welcoming.

Some might even consider the other wolf to be downright rude. The blonde haired omega with a slender waist and a rounded ass absolutely refused to participate in Jungkook’s flirting. He had tried his very best to compliment the omega on both appearance and his scent. But neither seemed to impress him much. Rather, he fought back with a spice of rebellion.

But perhaps that was exactly how Jungkook liked it, especially considering he couldn’t get the omega off his mind all day.

“Ah, speak of the devil,” Jungkook mumbled under his breath. Pausing slightly on the filthy staircase, Jungkook glanced ahead of him to the next landing. Standing there in the darkened shadows was his strawberry swirl omega. Watching for a moment, he noted the omega struggling with what appeared to be a gym bag slung over his shoulder and several grocery bags in his hands. Licking his lips slightly, Jungkook took the remaining steps up to the landing.

“Need some help?” Jungkook offered in his kindest voice. He flipped his shaggy chocolate hair, that was well overdue for a haircut, out of his face. Flashing a warm smile, he hoped the omega would be welcoming.

The unnamed omega glanced upwards at Jungkook. At first glance the omega appeared to be grateful for the offer. His expression was soft and he had released a sigh of relief. However, the moment he locked eyes with the alpha, the blonde man frowned. Letting out a deep groan, the omega straightened his back to stand proud. “No, thank you.” he answered firmly. But the man was clearly struggling, stumbling with the bags.

Jungkook raised a questioning eyebrow. “Are you certain of that?” Jungkook pressed on. He held out a hand for a set of bags.

“What, you think I can’t handle it?” Blondie argued with a frown. “The bags look too heavy for the precious little omega. I need a big strong alpha to carry the bags for me? Can’t handle it myself, eh?” The omega struggled under the weight of the bags, one of the handles beginning to slip from his grip.

“Come on, darling, let me help.” Jungkook insisted.

“Excuse you?” the man hissed out. And Jungkook realized in that moment he had clearly made a mistake. The omega took a step away from the alpha. “I am not your darling. Don’t call me that.” Blondie made a face, scrunching his nose slightly, in distaste.

“In my defense, you never properly introduced yourself.” Jungkook argued. “So I don’t exactly know your name now, do I, darling?” The urge to fight against the omega pushed against Jungkook’s mind. It was within his natural alpha instincts – as well as childhood upbringing – to compel the omega to submit. Plus, Jungkook just wanted to push this omega’s buttons – it seemed like an amusing way to pass his time.

“There was nothing proper regarding your introduction, either.” Blondie shot back as a fierce reply. He shifted some of the bags to the floor, to take a break; another huff of air escaped his lips. “You checked out my ass and drank my coffee. I wouldn’t necessarily call that ideal.”

“Isn’t it every omega’s wish to be physically appealing and appease an alpha through things like making them coffee?” Jungkook frowned slightly. Isn’t that mentality part of the omega’s natural personality? Are they not raised to bend to an alpha’s will?

“You didn’t even like the coffee!” Blondie snapped.

“Well you should have added cream and sugar!” Jungkook fired back.

“How the hell was I supposed to know that’s how you took your coffee?” Blondie questioned, appearing extremely unimpressed.

“You could’ve asked.” Jungkook made the statement as though it was the most obvious thing.

“And do what? Go inside and make you a custom coffee, to your taste?” Blondie asked.

“Well… yeah?” Jungkook glanced side to side as though looking for support from someone who wasn’t present. Was he stupid for thinking that? An omega would want to service and please the alpha, right? He’s had omegas fight each other in clubs over the position of buying him a drink. “Isn’t that something all omegas want to do? Cater to an alpha?”

The omega rolled his eyes but he didn’t appear very surprised. “What the hell kind of backwards thinking were you raised with? I am not a cute little house omega that comes when an alpha calls.”

“I never said you were.” Jungkook argued in return. This omega was impossible. Jungkook had been trying to do a nice act, offering to carry the heavy bags. And it only turned around to become an argument.

“Yeah, but you certainly implied it.” omega hissed in response.

“Look, darling,” Jungkook stated firmly, wanting more than anything to bring this conversation to a close. “All I did was offer to help carry your bags. I never meant to imply you were incapable because of your sub gender, or that omegas are only competent as housekeepers.”

“You certainly have a poor way with your words...” the omega mumbled.

“So that’s a no to the help then?” Jungkook asked the obvious.

“It’s a no.” the omega agreed. The slender man reached down to retrieve his bags from the floor. Clasping the plastic handles, he lifted.

Jungkook gave a little shrug and started up the stairs. He hadn’t intended to look back; he didn’t want to give the omega the satisfaction. But when the omega released a shocking gasp, shortly followed by a tumbling sound Jungkook couldn’t resist glancing over his shoulder. Releasing a light snicker, Jungkook looked over the omega with torn bags in his hands and discarded groceries on the floor around his feet. The carton of eggs had opened and cracked. The orange juice was pooling in a puddle, soaking the remaining groceries that had been left intact.

The omega sighed in defeat and kneeled to the ground. Carefully, he began to repack the fallen groceries into the few bags that hadn’t ripped. The knees of his jeans were getting soaked from the orange juice. Slowly the omega glanced upwards to the alpha standing in the stairway. “Aren’t you going to help?” he asked in a small voice.

For a moment, Jungkook’s alpha pulled at the want to assist.  _ “Help, help the omega. Omega needs you.”  _ But Jungkook fought hard against the words. Instead he replied with “I thought you said you didn’t need my help.” It was childish and Jungkook knew it.

Blondie’s gaze snapped into an intense glare, shot directly at Jungkook. The decline for assistance seemed to piss the omega off. The tips of his ears began to glow red with anger. The omega mumbled a few words of disbelief, and possibly some swear words.

Jungkook held back a low snicker. Maybe that’ll teach the omega to be so rude to an alpha. These things had a way of coming back to bite you in the ass. You are rude when offered help? Well, next time you need it the help might not be available.

Fumbling around the floor, the omega reached for something. Clasping the small product in his palm he threw with all his might tossing the item angrily in Jungkook’s direction. “Stupid jerk!” he hissed letting his hand fall in defeat.

Jungkook quickly raised his fist and grabbed the grocery item just before it hit him square in the face. The omega had fairly good aim. If Jungkook hadn’t had such quick reflexes it would’ve likely hit him with good force. Jungkook, still standing on the step, twisted the item in his hand. He let out a low chuckle as he held up the mini bottle for the omega to view. “Banana milk. My favourite.” Turning back towards the stairs he began his climb, leaving the omega to collect the grocery items on his own. “Thanks for the milk!” he called over his shoulder.

The alpha was still laughing as he reached the seventh floor where his apartment was located. Distracted by the banana milk in hand, the alpha nearly walked straight into a teenage boy as he rounded the corner. Once again, Jungkook was putting his quick reflexes to the test. He stepped aside quickly, dodging the teen just in time.

“I’m sorry” Jungkook apologized quickly. He glanced up at the slender teen with deep-set dimples and fire red hair. The alpha got a slight sniff of the light cherry aroma hanging in the air. The boy had yet to present but Jungkook could already sense he was set to be an omega. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s alright,” the teen answered with a small voice. He shifted his weight slightly, lifting his arms into a better position. It was then that Jungkook noticed the bundle of a small pup balanced on the teen’s hip. “You must be the new neighbor.”

“Jeon Jungkook” the alpha smiled warmly and gave a small bow. “I am. I live right there” he stated, pointing over the teen’s shoulder to his door near the end of the hall. “You live on this floor too?” Jungkook could be polite, especially towards those younger than him. He had a soft spot for little brothers.

“Yeah, first on the right” the teen nodded in the direction of his front door. Shifting slightly, he lifted the pup higher into his arms. He appeared to be struggling under the weight. “I’m Kang Taehyun.” the boy gave a bow to his head, unable to offer up much more in the form of a greeting.

“Pleasure to meet you, Taehyun” Jungkook offered another warm smile. He glanced at the sleeping little pup in his arms. “Is he your little brother?” he asked curiously.

“Ah,” Taehyun answered nervously with a small shake of his head. The teen appeared to have a difficult time maintaining eye contact with the alpha – which Jungkook found adorable. Jungkook knew he was handsome, but it was always cute to notice the nervousness of young omegas and teens when in his presence. “No. I’m babysitting. This is Seokjoon.”

“He’s my brother,” a little voice sounded from behind Taehyun’s legs. An equally small boy peeked his head around the teen. He had shaggy brown hair that was tousled from a busy day of playing outside.

Getting a good look at the two boys, Jungkook was quick to notice the pups were twins. “Oh? Seokjoon is your brother?” Jungkook asked bending at the knee to kneel by the boy. When the boy gave a firm nod, Jungkook asked warmly “And what’s your name?”

The pup glanced up nervously at Taehyun. His deep eyes were wide with concern and a lack of trust. Taehyun offered an encouraging nod and smile. “It’s alright” Taehyun spoke gently. “You can answer him.” The teen couldn’t be any older than sixteen, but he held so much maturity on his shoulders.

“Taemin.” the pup answered in a small voice. He raised his little hand and gently stuck his thumb in his mouth. A nervous habit the pup had developed recently. Taehyun had been quick to notice the action and gently patted Taemin’s hand as a reminder to stop. The pup quickly removed his thumb and forced himself to stand taller – like the big boy he longed to be. “Banana milk?” the boy asked with wide eyes.

Jungkook glanced down at the drink still pressed firmly in his hand. “Ah, yeah” he answered. It really was his favourite drink. He would always have one every night. It was soothing, reminded him of when he was home in Busan with his parents. “You like banana milk?” he asked.

“Love it” Taemin asked with a soft tone. His eyes locked with the drink and watched it longingly.

The alpha held back a sigh as his heart tugged at the sight. His internal alpha started to coo at the sight  _ “he a pup. Give him milk. Pups need milk.” _ The paternal instincts in the alpha temporarily pulled through. This was uncommon for Jungkook. He had been around children before. But rarely had his alpha tugged at his thoughts in regards to pups and their caregiving. “Do you want it?” Jungkook found himself asking as he held the little bottle out to the boy.

Taemin glanced happily up at the babysitter, searching for permission. Taehyun looked like he was going to deny the offer, not wanting to bother the alpha more than they already had. However when he caught sight of the little boy’s eager eyes he nodded in agreement. Taemin cheered lightly and gave a small clap. “Yes, please” he answered the alpha. The pup had now stepped forward, coming out from behind the teen’s legs.

_ “So polite” _ the alpha noted. Jungkook was impressed with the pup’s manners. His eomma had clearly been raising him well. The alpha held out the bottle for the little boy to take. The pup happily accepted it, spinning in a cute little circle of joy.

Jungkook withheld a small chuckle from the cuteness. “What have you got there?” Jungkook questioned. His slender finger pointed to the children’s bouncy ball on the floor by Taemin’s feet.

“Soccer ball.” Taemin answered, puffing his chest out proudly.

The alpha held back a little coo, feeling his heart melt at the adorableness. It was far from being a standard soccer ball. But certainly to the pup it was the ball he was bound to kick around in the park. “A soccer ball?” Jungkook stated in excitement. He pushed himself off the floor and took a step down the hallway. “Show me what you’ve got!” When the pup looked at him confused Jungkook added, “pass me the ball.”

Taemin smiled and stepped forward, eager to kick the little ball. Taehyun mumbled a little nervously, glancing between Jungkook and Taemin “I don’t know if that’s a good idea…” but the teen didn’t have much force behind his words.

Jungkook carelessly waved the concern away with a smile. “Don’t worry about it. There’s nothing here to break.” With a quick wink the alpha added, “and if anything happens I’ll take the blame for it.”

The teenager appeared to be apprehensive of the entire thing, hesitating to agree. But with a deep sigh he caved and stepped back. Moving closer to the wall, he held onto the second pup. “Keep it down” Taehyun ordered, glancing down at the boy in his arms as a nonverbal cue.

“Of course” Jungkook nodded in agreement. Setting his package of ramen down, he moved down the hallway. “Okay. Give me your best kick.”

Taemin pulled back his small leg and released it with force. Sending the ball coming towards Jungkook, it veered to the left. It would’ve missed the alpha completely but he just barely stopped it in time. The pup certainly had power behind his kick. Taemin looked down to the floor with shame. 

“Try again.” Jungkook encouraged. Lightly, he passed the ball back towards the pup. Ultimately Taemin fumbled with accepting the pass and knocked it towards the side. With a gasp, the pup chased after the ball to retrieve it. Jungkook watched in awe. He didn’t often find pups adorable, they were more of a nuisance to him. However, this little one with a determined set to his round eyes and puffy cheeks was Jungkook’s definition of cute.

Taemin held the ball in his little hands. He glanced in Jungkook’s direction. There was a hint of shame and sadness on his face from missing the pass. But Jungkook smiled comfortingly and lightly offered, “Go ahead. Try again.” With a nod, Taemin set the ball on the floor. Nibbling on his bottom lip he went to give it a strong kick, but missed it completely. His leg swung and hit the empty air. The pup sighed in defeat.

“You got it,” Jungkook stated. His alpha was pulling from the inside. The vanilla and milk scent had turned sad, a clear sign of the pup’s emotions. The alpha wanted to reach out and comfort him.  _ “Pup. Pup is sad. Go help pup. Pup needs comfort. Pup needs alpha.”  _ but a hug wasn’t going to fix it. Maybe it’ll please the pup in the moment, but the problem would still be present next time he decided to play. It was better to teach the pup how to properly pass and kick. Jungkook offered a warm smile. “Eye on the ball. Watch it. Kick it.”

The pup sighed softly but nonetheless he followed the alpha’s orders. Tilting his little head downwards he kept his gaze on the ball. Pulling his leg back, he gave another firm kick – flinching slightly in pain from the force. This time he hit the ball – sending it towards Jungkook. However the ball went towards the side again. Taemin let out a defeated whimper. Stomping his foot angrily he crossed his arms over his small chest and pouted. His large eyes grew wider as they filled with a mix of sad and angry tears.

Taehyun stepped forward, his own scent souring at seeing the pup in distress. He had been intent on comforting the child. But much to his surprise, Jungkook had beat him to it.

Jungkook stepped forward quickly. He approached the pup and knelt down before him. “I bet your little toes hurt.” Jungkook spoke gently. Reaching forward, he teasingly tapped the tip of the pup’s foot. The boy gave a light sniffle and a small nod of his head. “You are so strong!” Jungkook stated with excitement and pride – hoping it might cheer up the little pup. “But you don’t kick a ball with your toes. That’s why it hurt,” Jungkook explained. Reaching forward, the alpha ran his hand along the inside of Taemin’s right foot. “Right here is where you kick the ball,” he explained gently. “It’ll go straight and it won’t hurt.”

Taemin gave a small nod of understanding. But his pout remained on his face. The tears that gathered in his eyes had begun to fall silently. “I can’t do it,” he said weakly. “Me no good.” He let out another whimper of sadness.

Jungkook’s heart felt a small pang. This little guy was just too sweet for his own good. Gently using his thumb Jungkook wiped away the stray tears that rolled down his cheek. “You can’t do it  _ now _ ” Jungkook stated softly. “But you can do it  _ soon.” _

The pup looked down at his feet and shuffled lightly. “I only fail,” he said in a broken voice.

“You only fail when you stop trying” Jungkook replied to the boy carefully. Wiping away another row of tears he then moved his hands up to push back the pup’s dark locks – ruffling them affectionately. “Keep trying. You’ll get better” he tried to encourage again. But the pup just didn’t seem to feel better. Taemin’s scent was still filled with sadness. “Hey. I couldn’t kick a ball either at your age” Jungkook tried to go another route.

“But you’re alpha” Taemin whispered. Finally pulling his eyes away from the floor, he locked gazes with the man. His little eyes shone with wonder and fear.

“Alpha, beta,omega, it doesn’t matter,” Jungkook explained. “We all need to practice, we all need to learn and be taught.” Lightly he patted Taemin on the shoulder and beamed a smile. “Give it a try. Kick right here” Jungkook patted the inside of Taemin’s foot. Standing up, Jungkook backed away from the child. “Come on. Try. Give it a try” Jungkook beamed brightly.

Taemin glanced between Jungkook and the ball placed before him. The pup appeared to be deciding if it was worth it or not. Finally he gave into the temptation and lightly kicked the ball with the inside of his foot. The force wasn’t there as it was before – clearly being a halfhearted kick. But it went straight. The ball came directly towards the alpha, rolling to a stop in front of Jungkook’s feet. Taemin’s eyes widened with surprise. He looked down at the ball before turning his face up towards the alpha.

“You did it!” Jungkook cheered a little too loudly. Then, with excitement, he stretched out his arms. This was meant to be a sign of joy or celebration. But Taemin appeared to take it otherwise. The pup came running forward, laughing brightly. All tears had long been forgotten. Stretching out his own arms the pup jumped into Jungkook’s embrace.

The alpha barely had enough time to register the pup’s want for a hug. With a deep gasp, the alpha accepted the force of the small child. Without much hesitation, Jungkook lifted the boy into his arms and balanced him on his hip. He chuckled lightly at the sight of the boy’s puffy smiling cheeks. “I did it!” the boy announced.

“Yes you did” Jungkook answered, his hand slowly gliding up and down the child’s back. He couldn’t remember the last time a pup ever came running at him for a hug – in fact he wasn’t certain it had ever happened before. He bounced the boy softly. Adding a gentle “and I am so proud of you.”

His internalized alpha was howling with joy. The wolf was practically wagging his tag with emotions.  _ “Happy pup. Pup is happy. We get hugs. Pup hugs the best”  _ the wolf was bouncing around.  _ “Vanilla and milk. So sweet. Nice scent. I like it.” _

Jungkook hadn’t registered the pup’s actions until the wolf had made the scent comment. Jungkook was quickly engulfed in the aroma of sweet vanilla and calming milk. It was the scent of a pup. Taemin was nuzzling his little nose against the alpha’s scent glands along his neck. Unintentionally Jungkook had responded to the action by releasing his own chocolate pheromones.

“We opposite” Taemin mumbled, pulling back slightly so that he could speak. However, the pup ensured he left his head resting on the alpha’s shoulder, melting into the warm embrace.

Jungkook nuzzled his nose on the pup’s head. “Hmm?” he questioned curiously. He was confused as to what the pup had meant by that.

“You chocolate. Me vanilla” the pup explained with a little giggle. “I like chocolate.”

Jungkook’s heart wanted to break in that moment. He thanked the moon goddess that he hadn’t had that extra smoke on the way home from the store like he had originally wanted. He couldn’t bear it if he passed on second hand smoke to the child through his scent glands. He also couldn’t remember the last time anyone had said they liked his chocolate scent. Sure, he heard the occasional comment from an omega that the scent was nice or sweet – or even the odd time someone said they didn’t mind it. But for someone to confidently say they liked it, he had never experienced that.

_ “Our scent. He likes our scent. Pup likes our scent. Pup!” _ the alpha was jumping around again with an overwhelming amount of happiness.

“And I like vanilla” Jungkook offered softly as a reply. Jungkook would likely have said more. But it was in that moment that his omega neighbor had finally come out through the stairway door. With a sigh Jungkook set the pup down. He would rather not have another run in with the angry omega. Two arguments a day was Jungkook’s limit. “I need to go,” he told the pup. When the child pouted, Jungkook chuckled lightly. Reaching down he ruffled the boy’s hair lightly. “I’ll see you around,” he promised. Stepping back, he went to receive his bag. “Bye Min-Min” Jungkook gave a small wave.

“Bye Kookie” Taemin answered with a tiny wave of his own.

Jungkook had fumbled with his keys before stepping inside his cold empty apartment. Just as he was closing the door he heard a soft voice mumble “sorry I took so long…” the rest faded away as the alpha shut the door.

_ “Pup was nice” _ the internal alpha was padding on the floor longingly. It was pushing Jungkook to return to the hallway.  _ “We have pup. Lets have pup.” _

Jungkook froze mid step. He couldn’t have heard that right. There was no possible way that’s what the alpha had stated within his mind. Jungkook had never put much thought into him having pups. In the past the idea arose when his eomma would mention the want for grandchildren – having long since given up on Jungkook’s free spirited brother in settling down. However, most recently Jungkook had come to not only realize, but also accept, that the possibility of having pups would never be in the cards for him.

These thoughts and knowledge of Jungkook’s ultimate lack of pups in the future came from two pieces of knowledge. The first of which was the obvious challenge of his scent. The chocolate scent sufficed for one night stands. It was intriguing and had a certain way of catching omega’s attention and curiosity. However none had been willing to stake a claim in the long run. Omegas longed to be protected and fought for and guided – all of these attributes were tied in with the mentality of a deep woodsy or spicy aroma. The longest an omega had put up with the alpha was about three months – although those months had been far from ideal.

The second reason Jungkook knew for certain that pups weren’t a possibility for him were based on the diagnosis he received. Ever since he had presented as an alpha, Jungkook had experienced excruciating ruts. The sexual tension built up and regardless of the amount of knots Jungkook produced, he just couldn’t be relaxed. It was often a painful experience – one that he hated to know was coming. 

In desperation, Jungkook went in search of a rut specialist – having found one rut borderline unmanageable. He was tired of missing weeks of schooling due to first the rut, and then the tiring pain that followed. The alpha had hoped he would receive some form of medication. However the diagnosis he received nearly broke him.

The doctor carefully explained to Jungkook that his body was unable to produce a satisfying amount of sperm. His body – and alpha – pushed itself into overdrive in a desperate attempt of producing enough sperm to sire pups. With every rut Jungkook experienced, the alpha would overwork itself. This caused the extreme exhaustion and the painful build-up.

Continuing on, the doctor had tried to reassure Jungkook that there was still a possibility of having pups. But it would take extraordinary effort and circumstances. Jungkook was informed that if he found a mate, one that his alpha truly accepted fully and they were to enter rut and heat simultaneously, it was possible. He learnt that there were possible diets or medications that could increase the chance. There was even a discussion regarding the chances in a female omega versus a male omega. However Jungkook hadn’t heard much past the word sterile. Although pups were a slim possibility, by wolf standards, Jungkook was sterile.

It would take a very extraordinary – or desperate – omega to settle for Jungkook. Because that’s the type of alpha Jungkook knew he was bound to be – the one you settled for.

And that knowledge had almost broken Jungkook. He had gone in search of answers during his freshman year of college, hoping to achieve some form of comfort that made handling ruts during the school year more maintainable. But it had very much gone the opposite way. Having learnt about his inability to conceive pups, Jungkook had felt a piece of him break within. It was from there that he continued downwards, digging his own metaphorical grave. He turned to negative habits as a way of coping – habits that he continued to indulge in until very recently.

No one knew about his medical condition. Jungkook felt so incredibly ashamed that he couldn’t bring himself to rely on the support of others – not even his hyungs. And withstanding the weight on his own only made the pain worsen.

_ “Lets have pup,” _ the internal voice of the alpha, sounded again snapping Jungkook out of his private misery. The wolf was still jumping in excitement and longing. Although Jungkook had over two years to come to terms with his lack of pups, his internal wolf had refused to accept it.

Jungkook sighed a little. Kicking his shoes off he moved towards the small kitchen. “I’m not having any pups,” Jungkook answered firmly. And that was the end of the discussion. He wasn’t going to give the topic any more thought. Placing the pack of drinks on the counter, he retrieved his phone from his pocket. Moving his thumb across the screen, he gave his friend a call.

“Hey Jungkook. Didn’t expect to hear from you tonight” Yugyeom answered with a relaxed ease. “How's life outside of the dorm treating you?”

“Fine” Jungkook answered with a small shrug. Yugyeom had been the other alpha’s roommate for the first three years of Jungkook’s school experience.

“Ah Jungkookie. A man of so few words” Yugyeom gave a little laugh of amusement. “What can I do for my sweet ex roommate this evening?”

“Wanna come over?” Jungkook cut straight to the chase. He wasn’t much for small talk, as he didn’t enjoy it.

“Do I want to come over? Let me think about that… come over to your personal private apartment… or stay in my crappy dorm with my new shitty roommate? Yeah I’ll be over in twenty. Want me to text Mingyu and Cha Eun Woo?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jungkook said, not caring much about who came or went. “Sounds like a party.”

“Damn straight,” Yugyeom said with another laugh.

“See ya soon” Jungkook said before swiftly ending the call. Knowing that his friends would be there shortly, the alpha had just enough time to take a quick shower and change into another set of clothing. Now dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt tucked in at the waistline, Jungkook buzzed his friends inside.

Jungkook had expected a night of hanging out with his friends, playing video games, eating chicken and drinking beer. But he should’ve known better. It was a Saturday night after all. And regardless of taking the students out of dorm rooms, they were still college seniors.

When Jungkook opened the door about ten different guests greeted him. Mingyu stood at the front of the group with a large grin on his face. “Yugyeom texted me and said you were having a party. We had one going on at the dorms but it was totally lame. And not to mention supervised” the man added with an eye roll. “So we thought we’d bring it here instead.”

The alpha’s eyes widened a little. He stepped aside without a word and allowed the crowd to enter. This is not what he had in mind when he invited his friends over for an evening of drinking. And it certainly wasn’t what he wanted. There were reasons why Jungkook chose to leave the dorm setting. Having an apartment was supposed to take him away from that environment. It was meant to lessen the temptations.

“Jungkook, where’s the stereo?” Mingyu called. Jungkook was barely able to force the words out – directing him to the bookshelf in the living room – before the buzzer rang again.

By the time Yugyeom arrived, there were two dozen people forcing their way through Jungkook’s small apartment. “I thought it was just going to be the four of us?” Yugyeom asked Jungkook as he entered the apartment. He eyed Jungkook carefully.

“Yeah I thought so too,” Jungkook stated in a huff. “But once Mingyu got here the door kept ringing and more people just kept showing up.” Jungkook gave a little shrug. He had long since lost the battle of keeping things under control. The bottles had brought in drinks, and food was on the way for delivery. The music had been turned up and was now practically shaking the walls.

“Shit” Yugyeom glanced around. “Where is he? I could tell him to shut it down,” he suggested. But both men knew that wasn’t a probable outcome.

“Or” Jungkook added with a growing smile. “We could just embrace it.” He shrugged a little as he moved into his small kitchen. “Beer?” he asked, grabbing a can for himself and holding another out for Yugyeom. Jungkook hadn’t had a single drop of alcohol in nearly six months. He had been on the right track. But now, with the temptation devil so close, he couldn’t resist caving to the want. It was only one drink after all, at the end of an extremely shitty week. 

The other male watched Jungkook curiously. He had some ideas of Jungkook’s past battles with alcohol, although he wasn’t aware to what extent it had eventually become. Yugyeom looked as though he was going to question Jungkook for a moment. But eventually he shrugged and accepted it. “I guess if you can't beat them, join them.”

And join them Jungkook did.

The music had only increased as the night went on. At some points Jungkook thought he felt the wall shaking. He was already on his fourth beer and found enough courage that he stepped onto the makeshift dance floor more than once. Omegas had pressed themselves against him. Drawing their fingertips across his tattoos. Some had been bold enough to stick their noses into Jungkook’s neck. He had immediately stepped away from those individuals and ended the conversation.

Jungkook had immersed himself into the party and he was greatly enjoying it. He was certain he had finished two bottles of red wine himself. Glancing around the room he noted the guests filtering in and out through the door. Some had gone to get some air in the hallway or balcony and others had gone back to the two apartment bedrooms. Jungkook would’ve been furious at the thought of someone potentially having sex in his bedroom – including his guest bedroom – but the alpha was far too wasted to actually care. The dancing was heavily taking place in the living room, and Jungkook found himself on more than one occasion pressed into a group of swaying hips.

Admittedly Jungkook was actually having a fairly good time. Especially if he ignored the fact that he was pretty certain someone had gone into the hallway to vomit. Maybe this had in fact been exactly what the alpha needed – a carefree night to party and drink as much as he wanted. It began to feel like he was in his sophomore and junior years all over again.

“Jungkook!” Cha Eun Woo called over the music. He had a cigarette between his fingers. Stepping in from the balcony door he continued to call out for the other alpha. “There’s someone on the balcony looking for you.”

Jungkook glanced up, twirling the glass in his hand slightly. “Who is it?” he called back in return. He was comfortable on the dance floor. He wasn’t going to interrupt it just because someone was either sick or in search of a smoke.

“I don’t know.” the man answered back, having made his way deeper through the crowd. “It’s an omega. A real cutie, but he’s got an attitude problem. He demands to see you this instant.”

Jungkook released a deep groan. With the mention of an attitude problem he knew instantly that the specific omega was none other than his neighbor. The omega that had a chip on his shoulder and freely rode a high horse. Stepping away from the dance floor he moved towards the balcony door. There were three people squeezed into the tight space, two of which were a couple making out. The alpha gave the male in the pair a shove to his shoulder. “Yah. Get out of here. Take this somewhere else.”

The couple at first ignored him. Completely immersed in each other. With a quick glance in the omega’s direction Jungkook could easily see how unimpressed he was. Releasing a small groan Jungkook tried again, placing a stronger tone to his voice. “Get the fuck off my balcony!” The couple pulled away – although very clearly unhappy with it – and pushed their way inside.

Turning towards the omega Jungkook leaned against the balcony railing. “You requested my presence?” Jungkook snorted a little. Request was a kind word to use. It was more like the omega had ordered or demanded. “How may I help you?”

“Shut the party down” the omega stated. It amazed Jungkook with the way the omega conducted himself. There was nothing submissive regarding his behaviour – which would’ve been typical for an omega. Usually, one would cave to an alpha’s will and submit to orders. Never had Jungkook experienced an omega with this level of backbone, which stood up to an alpha and talked back. Jungkook was impressed by it. It was feisty and sexy.

“Can’t do that,” the alpha answered back with a careless tone. Although he hadn’t planned the party – nor did he want it when it first began – now that it was in full swing, Jungkook was reveling in it.

“Uh, yes you can.” the omega stated. “It’s midnight. And you’re blasting music. How the fuck is anyone supposed to get any sleep around here?” the man crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stand his ground. The moon was shining a bright white light across the man’s naturally pale skin.

“And what exactly do you suggest I do?” the alpha asked. He gave a small shrug. “It’s a party. There is bound to be music.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re just brushing my concerns off as though they are nothing?” the omega grumbled. Again he appeared to be getting more agitated as he continued to stand tall with force.

“I’m not brushing them off,” Jungkook explained. “They just aren’t valid.” Jungkook was starting to get annoyed even more with this individual. It was a party. What did the omega expect? Everyone kneeling on the floor with some tea and cookies as they gossiped?

“Aren’t valid? My concerns aren’t valid?” the omega grumbled. His back had grown stiff and his shoulders pushed back in pride. Standing straight he forced himself to appear taller. “Music disturbance isn’t a valid complaint?”

“Exactly” Jungkook called holding his wine glass out in a cheers gesture. “A little music never killed anyone.”

“It’s not just a little music,” the omega hissed. “The music is blaring. My entire apartment is shaking from the stupid vibrations. For fuck’s sake my vase fell over and broke.”

“I’ll be sure to buy you a new vase,” Jungkook answered with ease. Raising his glass he took a small sip. “Tell you what, I’ll even include flowers with that vase. What kind do you like? I picture you enjoying sunflowers or daisies, I’m certain they match your sunshiny personality. But maybe you’re into expensive classic roses.”

“The only thing I’m  _ into _ is getting some damn sleep around here” the omega stated. He took a step towards the alpha, his eyes glowing with anger. The strawberry scent had long since lost all form of sweetness and was now completely bitter. “And for the record, music isn’t the only concern. This balcony is not just yours. I believe I told you that once before, but clearly you need a refresher. I don’t take kindly to coming out onto my balcony to find a couple practically having sex. Nor do I like god damn wine and beer bottles thrown about.” As if to make a point the omega kicked his toe lightly against a discarded beer bottle and rolled it in Jungkook’s direction.

“Not to mention” the omega continued “the fucking vomit that is currently stinking up the hallway, where not only I, but twenty other people have to walk through on a daily basis. It’s pretty fucking disgusting.”

“It’s a college party,” Jungkook answered. He held out his drink for the omega “here. Have a drink. Liven up a little.”

The omega took the drink with a smile. Spinning the liquid around inside he glanced at the burning red drink. Giving it a small sniff the blonde released a deep chuckle. “Ah cheap stuff. It’s not that good anyways.” Blondie slowly turned the glass upside down and completely drained the drink away, coving the floor with the red wine.

“What the fuck man!” Jungkook hissed grabbing the glass quickly from the other male’s hand.

“Like you said” the omega shrugged. “It’s a college party.” The man squinted his eyes and scowled in anger. Taking a step forward he pushed his index finger into the alpha’s chest. “But let me explain something to you.” the omega hissed. His voice had gotten low and deep. Jungkook almost couldn’t hear it over the music playing.

“This isn’t a college dorm. This isn’t a setting where dozens of other students live. There’s no common room to have sex on the couches. Or hiding in the bathrooms to take your shots. There are no hallways to run down without fear of disturbance because  _ everyone else _ is doing the same shit.” The omega continued to eye the alpha with deep hatred. “This is an apartment building. People live here. And I get that you might not comprehend that yet, but this isn’t some temporary stop over for some people. This is home. You can’t come into someone’s home and make this level of a shit show.

“There are children that live beside you. And considering it’s midnight, your college party has forced them to stay awake. And you might not have children, but sleep deprived pups become any parent’s little devils. Taehyun, a high school student, lives down the hall. He’s no older than sixteen. He lives alone with his single mother, and has been here since his appa died ten years ago. They are children, Jeon Jungkook. None of them deserve to be exposed to this level of bullshit. Seeing vomit in the hallway or hearing sex take place? That’s not right for a child to experience.”

Taking a deep breath, Jimin continued. “Beneath you are seniors. They’ve lived here since this damn apartment was built. It’s been the only home they’ve known for decades. It’s where they raised their own pups. Where they mated. And now their peaceful life gets ruined with the sounds of people’s feet dancing and beer cans falling through the sky to their balcony!”

“You might be in college, but not everyone is. This is a place filled with single parents struggling to make things work, with pups that are just barely starting to grow, students that should be studying and seniors that just want some peace. This is not the place for a college party. A college party belongs in college. That means at a dorm room or a frat house. Not in someone’s home.”

The omega gave Jungkook’s chest a firm shove as he stepped away. “Smarten the fuck up, Jeon Jungkook.” Spinning on his heels, he marked the end of the conversation. Jungkook had been taken so deeply by surprise that he was left speechless. Sliding back into his own apartment, the omega slammed his door shut.

Feeling almost defeated by the entire experience, Jungkook dragged his own feet back into his apartment. The music was still going strong, but Jungkook barely noticed. Swiftly making his way into the kitchen, he grabbed for another drink – finding that the wine was finished, he chose a beer instead. He then moved to lie across the couch. With his feet up on the arm rest, Jungkook took a deep swig of his drink. After that moment, everything began to blend together. He watched some dancing, slurred a few words to others who passed by and continued to milk his drink.

Nearly an hour had passed before Jungkook was drawn out of his depressing state. That damn interaction with the omega had ruined his night. Guilt weighed heavily on his thoughts now. There were pups that lived nearby; Jungkook had just met Taemin a few hours ago. And now the thought that he was forcing the little pup to lose sleep hurt him and the alpha inside. In fact his alpha was letting out low disappointed howls.

“Time for shots!” Mingyu called from the kitchen snapping Jungkook away from his thoughts. He held up a large bottle of vodka – a drink that Jungkook knew he never kept around the house.

“Body shots!” a female voice called from the crowd. That received a large cheer from others. The female omega had come forward, dressed in a pair of tight leather pants and a neon pink crop top. Hoisting herself up onto Jungkook’s small countertop, she laid back to reveal her stomach.

“The host should go first.” Cha Eun Woo called. The other alpha had been seated beside Jungkook on the couch. Reaching up with a chuckle he gave Jungkook a slight push to the shoulder. “Go on, man. Take the shot!”

“Yeah, Jungkook!” Mingyu called. Setting the glass on the omega’s middle he filled it with the clear shot. “Come on!” The group around the counter cheered out encouragement. The omega tilted her head to the side and flashed Jungkook a smirk.

Pushing himself up, the alpha gave a roll of his eyes. But he didn’t complain. Moving towards the counter, he stood within the surrounding crowd. Glancing down at the omega, his eyes slowly trailed over her body. She was certainly a beautiful little thing. As far as Jungkook could tell, she was rather short. However most of her body was made up of pure legs. The omega had a large round chest and a soft pale face with plump lips. At one point, Jungkook would’ve considered her to be his perfect type – at least in regards to looks – but what immediately turned him off was the instant distaste of her scent. It was a strong force of lavender and sugar – he was certain other alphas’ mouths would be watering at the very thought, but to Jungkook the scent was overpowering.

Locking eyes with the omega, as though Jungkook wanted to prove he wasn’t timid or turned off by her in the slightest. He flashed a small smile. Turning down to her middle, the alpha lowered his head, wrapping his lips around the cool glass. Quickly he tipped his head back, feeling the burning liquid move down his throat. Groaning slightly Jungkook grabbed the glass from his mouth to hold.

With a deep smirk the omega reached up with her slender fingers and grasped the back of Jungkook’s neck. Leaning up the omega forced her lips onto Jungkook’s. As she moved her mouth against his, the sugary pink lip-gloss transferred onto his lips. Her free hand moved up along Jungkook’s chest – itching to slide under his shirt.

Jungkook gave into the temptation. He pressed himself into the omega. Guiding his arm around the woman’s waist, he tugged her into a sitting position. Spreading her legs, he stepped forward to comfortably stand between them. Resting his hands on her lower back, he felt her pull away from the kiss. However she was quick to latch onto his neck. Jungkook tilted his head to the side slightly, giving her access to his skin, but making it certain she couldn’t reach his scent glands.

Letting out a deep groan, Jungkook noticed the sound of whistling around him. The crowd was receiving a fairly good show. Although he might hate the scent of the omega, this was exactly the type of individuals Jungkook went for. The omega had taken a couple shots herself, allowing the alcohol in her system to mess with her senses, meaning she was unable to define Jungkook’s scent as sweetened chocolate.

“We should take this to your room” the omega purred in his ear. Her hands were now lightly trailing over his waistline towards his belt.

Jungkook would likely have said yes. However a usually cheerful voice – but was now very much laced with anger – interrupted him.

“Jeon Jungkook!” Hoseok called pushing his way into the kitchen. The man stood with a pair of abstract patterned pajama pants and a loose fitting white sleep shirt. Standing with his hands on his hips, he was the spitting image of a disappointed eomma catching you out after curfew.

“Hey hyung,” Jungkook said, forcing a smile and stepping away from the omega. He felt rather dizzy now, the drinks weighing heavily on his head and stomach.

“Don’t you hyung me,” Hoseok hissed. Hobi typically radiated sunshine. But it would appear that temporarily he was experiencing an eclipse, and the sun was nowhere to be seen. “What the fuck is this?” he asked, making a hand gesture towards the crowd of people.

Jungkook resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Not this conversation again. “It’s a party,” he answered with ease.

“I can see that.” Hoseok stated. “What the fuck is it doing here?”

“Look hyung, I already got this speech about noise and shit from my neighbor” Jungkook explained with a deep sigh.

“Clearly you didn’t listen.” Hobi argued. “Otherwise you would’ve long since shut this down. Besides, that’s not the only speech you need to hear at the moment.”

“Hyung-“ Jungkook started to whine.

But Hobi was quick to cut the alpha off. “No. I don’t want to hear a single damn excuse from you Jungkook. I have heard all that before. I’ve heard it for over two years as I lifted you off dirty vomit-covered bathroom flooring.” The elder male approached the younger. The crowd had since moved aside, but hung near enough to listen to the gossip. “I thought you said you wanted to quit these habits.”

“I did!” Jungkook stated in a defeated sounding tone. “I do. But it’s only one night of fun.” At that moment, Jungkook didn’t see what the fuss was about. He had been clean for several months. Just because he had a couple of drinks or one night of partying didn’t necessarily mean he was going to revert to his old ways.

“One night” Hoseok snorted and rolled his eyes “isn’t that what you said last time? It would only be one night to hang with friends and drink and smoke. That’s what you said freshman year? And look what it leads to. You spent your nights in the dorm drinking until you could barely function. You would crawl into beds with nameless and faceless omegas only to sneak out in the middle of the night. You missed classes and when you did complete your assignments they were half-assed. It got to the point where you nearly flunked out of college sophomore year!” Hoseok was beyond pissed.

“How many times did Yoongi hyung have to pick you up off the bathroom floor where you were hugging the toilet? How often did I come to your dorm to force you to wake up only to get cussed out? What about Yoongi bringing you food in hopes of getting you to open up to him? Or the times I came and picked you up at some random ass locations because you couldn’t find your way home from a hookup? You went down a self destructive spiral, Jungkook. You need to be hyper aware of your habits – especially now, considering your previous struggles.

“Isn’t that why you wanted to find your own place? Because being in the college environment was too tempting? You couldn’t get and remain sober for as long as you remained there. Well guess what? We found you a place Jungkook. You’ve got your own apartment that allowed you to get away from the negative environment. And what do you do? You bring it here. I thought you knew better by now, Jungkook. I thought you wanted better for yourself.

“This isn’t a club or some bar. There are people living on this floor too that are trying to get some sleep. But did you even consider that possibility? There’s a single eomma living beside you, he has two pups under the age of four that are probably confused as hell right now with all this noise. Fuck’s sake, Jungkook, it practically sounds like people are having sex. You think pups want to hear that? I have work tomorrow morning and I’m wide awake standing in the middle of your apartment at one am.”

Jungkook stood in defeat with his head hanging low. He had already received a similar scolding just an hour before, which had driven his guilt through the roof. However, it coming from his hyung was worse. Earlier, the omega had listed typical concerns, ones that could be referred to anyone making this level of disturbance. But Hobi knew exactly what would harm Jungkook the most.

The alpha had struggled in the past with substance use.

Jungkook had set out to school with high expectations of himself. He had intended to achieve great heights in his chosen double major of photography and videography. Jungkook had always struggled with himself and his identity due to his sweetened scent. Sometimes he felt like he was barely able to keep his head above water. However, when Jungkook’s infertility came to light, it became an extra defect that Jungkook wasn’t able to handle. Who would ever mate an alpha with a chocolate aroma and the inability to provide pups?

In desperation, Jungkook had turned to drinking, smoking and partying as a way of forgetting. Letting go of the parts of himself that he viewed as failures. At the beginning, it was only on the occasional Friday or Saturday night, when Jungkook was bored and the thoughts ate away at him. But Jungkook quickly became reliant.

From that moment on, things had spiraled downwards. Jungkook had done exactly what Hobi accused him of. He spent countless nights partying and drinking rather than studying. He slept around in a desperate attempt to feel worthy despite the sweetened omega like scent he gave off.

It had taken years, but finally his hyungs were able to talk some sense into him – but only after Jungkook felt like he was reaching a breaking point. From that moment on, Jungkook had sworn that he was going to do better with both himself as a person and as a student. At the hyungs’ suggestion, he rented the apartment across the hall from them, leading him to being close to those he thought of as family and away from the college party temptations.

“Hoseok” another voice joined the conversation. Yoongi, half asleep, stepped through the crowd and rested a gentle hand on his partner's shoulder. “Ease up a little.”

Hobi turned slightly and glared at Yoongi. “He needs to know that he did wrong.” the man hissed. Yoongi babied Jungkook. He often failed to see the flaws in the alpha. The elder had long since taken on a father figure role to the maknae.

“And he will,. Yoongi stated calmly. “Tomorrow when he wakes up with a towering hangover and is hugging the toilet like he was a year ago he will realize what he did wrong. There is nothing you can say now that will be worse than what Jungkook says to himself once he’s sober.”

“But that’s why we recommended this apartment. So that Jungkook wouldn’t revert back to his dangerous ways from a year ago” Hoseok argued in return. It wasn’t that Hobi wanted to be incredibly hard or judgmental towards Jungkook. But he saw the greatness in the alpha. He knew that Jungkook was capable of more than what he had achieved thus far. He had his entire faith set on Jungkook breaking the addictions.

“Hobi” Yoongi said softly, “We knew this wasn’t going to be a clean cut situation. It’s not going to be an easy uphill battle for Jungkook. He is bound to relapse.”

“So you’re saying we just let this go?” Hoseok asked his partner. It was as through the two males had long since forgotten there were others around watching the interaction.

“For now, yes,” Yoongi stated. He glanced in Jungkook’s direction and sighed softly. The alpha looked in that moment to be completely broken and torn down. He looked as though it was very probable that he could shed some tears. “Standing here disciplining Jungkook like a pup will not solve the issue at hand. He is drunk and likely won't remember much of this come morning, anyways. For now we should focus on ending the party.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Hobi frowned glancing around. Although several party guests had noticed the awkward tension and had chosen to slip away, the majority was still too preoccupied to notice much around them. There were a dozen still on the dance floor and people still drinking.

Yoongi shrugged and moved towards the speakers. Giving the cord a firm yank from the wall socket he cut the power. The music came to a crashing halt and groans of annoyance sounded. “Party is over!” Yoongi called out. There was another groan of protest. The crowd didn’t seem to want to listen to the elder man as none moved to leave. Yoongi rolled his eyes slightly, clearly unimpressed with the behaviour. “Everyone get the fuck out before I call the police on you!” that got the students moving. With wide eyes, the groups started to make their way to the doorway.

“I’m sorry” Jungkook mumbled lightly, trying to maintain eye contact. “I’m sorry,” he repeated with a cracking voice. With a deep sniffle, tears began to roll down his cheeks. “I swear I didn’t invite them. They just showed up. I didn’t know how to stop it or get them to leave. And I promise I’m not that drunk. I swear it. I don’t… I don’t mean to fail.” Guilt and self-hatred ate away at him.

Hoseok’s heart broke a little. Jungkook hardly ever apologized – especially not in regards to his drinking or partying habits. This, although maybe small, was a breakthrough for the alpha. “Jungkook you didn’t fail” Hobi stated softly. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the alpha soothingly. “You only fail when you stop trying.”

Yoongi watched from a distance as his boyfriend hugged the younger boy. “We can talk more about this in the morning.” Yoongi said. He didn’t want to let the alpha off so easily. A discussion would still need to be had. And clearly removing Jungkook from the toxic environment had only been step one. They needed to come up with a more thought out plan.

Jungkook released another sniffle but gave a small nod of recognition. Hobi squeezed the alpha into one more hug before stepping back. “Yoongi is right. We will talk tomorrow. You need to get some sleep okay? You got a long day tomorrow cleaning up this apartment.”

“Yeah and the hallway. It’s fucking disgusting out there,” Yoongi stated with a frown. “Next time, come to us before things get out of hand. The second people started showing up without permission, you should’ve come to get us. We understand that these situations can be overwhelming – especially for you. We would have been able to help.”

“Thanks, hyungs” Jungkook said softly, forcing a small smile. The few stray tears had long since dried. And although he was still hunched over in guilt, he tried to stand a little straighter. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

“Anytime Jungkook” Yoongi patted the alpha reassuringly on the shoulder. “But hopefully there won't be a next time like this.”

Jungkook nodded in agreement, he was serious about getting sober. He fucked up badly today, but he could get back on track… right? The alpha answered back simply, with a small voice, “yeah, hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter of seeing Jungkook's point of view! And oh my gosh you certainly gained plenty of information! Jungkook is infertile and he's struggled with alcohol reliance. I know he seemed like a pretty big jerk in this chapter - but wasn't his interaction with Taemin just the sweetest!? 
> 
> Couple questions for my lovely readers! When you read a/b/o what sub gender do you prefer Hobi and Yoongi to be? I've been having a hard time deciding on them both. Second question, do you prefer an entire Jimin central chapter followed by a Jungkook chapter, or would you rather have a little of both's point of views in each chapter? 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos on the first chapter!!! I appreciate it so very much!! Keep the comments coming my lovely kittens! 
> 
> Lastly, come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megz_cat) so you can see when I post snippets of coming chapters and yell at me for making Jungkook a jerk.


	3. Coffee & Kitchen Sinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I uh, I got you coffee” Jungkook stumbled over his words. “Its black. Just how you like it. I mean I assume that’s how you like it. I guess it’ll be cold by now. I’ve been waiting out here for a couple hours. I could make you a new one. Yeah I should make you a new one. Coffee is better hot. It was supposed to be hot.” 
> 
> “I don’t want your coffee” Jimin stated calmly. 
> 
> “Oh” Jungkook huffed out a sigh of disappointment. “What do you want then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the video I made for the book! It contains some hints if you pay attention.

[Cigarettes On Balconies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2e86QMoDk0E)

“Morning, hyung” Jimin greeted lightly as he entered his hyung’s tiny but incredibly organized kitchen on Sunday morning. Jimin was dressed in his sweatpants and t-shirt from the night before and his hair was in a blonde tangle. He rubbed his hand across his eyes and fought back the urge to release a yawn. “Thanks for letting us stay the night.”

“You know you’re welcome here anytime.” Jin glanced over his shoulder with a smile. “It sounded like you had an eventful night.” The hyung paused from cooking and poured the younger a strong cup of black coffee. “You probably need this.”

Jimin released a deep groan of aggravation. “You have no idea,” Jimin mumbled as a reply. Lifting the cup, he took a deep gulp. For a moment his thoughts flashed to the uncontrollable outrageous alpha that insisted on drinking coffee with milk and sugar. Jimin wanted to roll his eyes. Why was he thinking about that alpha at all? Jeon Jungkook didn’t deserve a single second of Jimin’s day – especially not after last night.

“That bad eh?” Jin asked, turning back towards the food.

“The walls were shaking” Jimin groaned again. “My favourite vase broke, for god's sake. The music just wouldn’t stop, Jin. I lay in bed with the twins for hours feeding them milk and singing and rubbing their backs hoping that I could somehow soothe them. But none of it worked. The noise just kept them awake. And then there was the smell. Oh lord, it was absolutely horrible. There was the smell of alcohol and smoke and sex. It was a sensory overload.”

“And you tried getting the neighbor to stop?” Jin asked curiously.

“Of course I did. The idiot was completely wasted. He brushed my concerns off stating they weren’t valid because this was a college party” Jimin explained with an unimpressed eye roll.

Jin chuckled a little at the comment. “I’m certain you didn’t enjoy that behaviour.”

“Damn straight I didn’t” Jimin agreed. “He was a stupid jerk that lacked maturity and respect.”

“Well, if I know you, you’ll find a way to teach him that much needed responsibility” Jin stated. Glancing at Jimin again with a warm smile, he added lightly, “Besides maybe he’ll be able to teach you something too.”

“What could a college kid possibly teach me?” Jimin grumbled. “How to drink? How to spend the night partying?”

“Not exactly what I had in mind,” Jin stated. “I mean, maybe he can show you how to relax a little, have a good time for once.”

“I had a good time,” Jimin insisted with a frown. Had Jimin not really dedicated time to himself over the years? Sure. His pups were his first priority. That often meant that things that Jimin enjoyed or longed for were put on the back burner. But that’s what it meant to be a single eomma.

“Really?” Jin asked with a raised eyebrow “When was the last time you took a night for yourself? To go out to a bar and have a drink? Meet an alpha and have a light conversation. It doesn’t have to be anything too major. Maybe this Jungkook will help you, show you the way.”

“Honestly, I’m not very much interested in experiencing the life that Jungkook leads. I’m not one for partying or excessive drinking” Jimin insisted.

Jin wagged a teasing finger in Jimin’s direction. “From the stories Taehyung told me of your college days, the two of you had your fair share of partying.”

“That was in college,” Jimin grumbled. “I’m not in college anymore.” To be honest, Jimin was starting to get tired of his friends thinking he needed more in his life – specifically in regards to a partner. They hadn’t mentioned it much when the pups were still babies, but over the past few months, Jin and Tae had both dropped several hints that Jimin should start dating again.

But Jimin didn’t see himself having much time for that. He worked three jobs and had to balance those with parenting his children. That didn’t leave much room for dating. And if Jin was implying that he should date his college neighbor – well, Jungkook would be at the bottom of his list for potential mates.

Jin appeared that he was going to make another nosy comment regarding the dating topic, however he was quickly cut off by the arrival and interruption of a pup.

“Uncle Jin!” Seokjoon cheered, rounding the corner of the hallway. Joonie was always the twin that was easy to awaken. He didn’t groan or fight it the way his brother did. After the lack of sleep from the night before, the twins were likely to struggle with the morning. Luckily, however, Seokjoon had gotten a quick nap in the late afternoon. Happily, he ran towards Jin with his arms outstretched.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jin warned, stepping away from the stovetop quickly. Bending slightly, he lifted the boy in his arms. “What have I said about running in the kitchen?” he did balance the boy on his hip, but his tone was stern and disciplinary.

“Not to” Seokjoon huffed out his reply with a small pout on his lips. He wrapped his small arms around Jin’s neck. “I wanted a hug” the pup rationalized for his running near a dangerous location.

Jin struggled to hold back a sweet coo at the boy’s cuteness. “I’ll always give you hugs,” Jin promised. Bowing his head slightly he rubbed his cheek against the pups for a quick scenting. “No need to run.”

The pup nodded in return and rubbed his soft nose across Jin’s face accepting any aroma the elder had to offer. With a gentle purr, he allowed the uncle to set him back on the floor.

“Morning, uncle” Taemin entered the kitchen wiping his tired eyes and stifling a yawn. The younger twin was dressed in a pajama set matching his twin brother’s. Calmly – mostly due to his exhaustion – he trudged over to Jin and accepted the offered hug and quick scenting.

“Okay pups” Jimin ruffled both of their heads. “Go watch some cartoons so I can help uncle, okay?” TV was a rarity in the Park house, on several occasions Jimin had been unable to afford the cable, and when he did the screen time needed to be limited due to electrical costs. When Jimin took the pups to visit their uncles, TV would always be considered an extra treat. Both pups looked excitedly at each other before running into the open concept living room. “And no fighting over the remote!” Jimin called out as a warning.

Jin hyung chuckled a little, watching the two pups get settled. He then turned back towards the stovetop to finish his current task at hand.

“Can I help you with anything?” Jimin asked, eyeing the plates of eggs and toast. The elder had a way of spoiling Jimin and the pups whenever they came over.

Jin glanced up from the frying pan with a warm smile. The hyung appeared well put together – aside from the untamed locks of hair. A clear sign that he had gotten far more sleep than Jimin had that night. “You could help me by sitting down and drinking that coffee,” Jin pointed out the obvious.

“Did someone say coffee?” Taehyung released a loud yawn as he came around from the hallway. The other omega remained in pajamas as well. He moved towards the coffee maker but got a playful slap to his hand.

“That coffee is for Jiminie,” Jin hyung warned. “He needs it.”

Taehyung pouted “but I like coffee” he offered as a whiny explanation.

“Okay,” Jin shrugged a little, “you can have some coffee. But when the pot finishes you need to make the next one.” Taehyung glanced at the pot of coffee longingly. He was deeply considering whether making the coffee was actually worth drinking it. With a shrug, Taehyung gave into the temptation and poured himself a mug.

“Where’s Namjoon hyung?” Jimin asked with a small frown, noting that the alpha’s scent was faded – meaning he likely wasn’t in the apartment. It was odd for the elder to not be present on a Sunday morning. Usually he’d be squeezing himself into the small kitchen, insisting on helping Jin – but only making a big mess of things.

“Namjoon had an early meeting” Jin sighed softly.

Jimin nodded slightly, in understanding. “I see”, he stated. Grabbing the first pair of plates, he carried them to the small table. He knew he didn’t need to ask much, for Jin was bound to offer the information freely. Retrieving the cutlery, Jimin began to set them in place.

“I know that this internship has been Namjoon’s dream.” Jin started, handing the other two plates to carry over. “It had been all he talked about for years, ever since he started the music production program. Getting that internship with Big Hit Entertainment. He worked himself to the bone to have the perfect application, taking on extra courses, or tutoring the freshmen. I had thought that once the hard work paid off, when he finally got the internship, his workload would lessen.”

“But it didn’t?” Jimin made an educated guess. Sliding back into the kitchen space, he opened the fridge to retrieve the bottle of orange juice.

“It’s only gotten worse” Jin released a heavy sigh. He pulled out his usual chair and took a seat. “He’s constantly working on some sort of project. If he isn’t physically at Big Hit – well after hours might I add – then he is at home in that little studio of his, still working. I feel like I don’t have any time with him.”

“Have you talked to him about this?” Taehyung asked, taking his seat.

Standing by the table, Jimin swiftly cut the toast and eggs into bite size hand held pieces for the pups. “Minnie, Joonie, shut the TV off and come have your breakfast” he called out. When the children came running, he lifted each into their seat and helped them get settled. Jin didn’t continue the conversation until Jimin was seated and paying attention.

“I don’t want to be a bother to him,” Jin stated with a shrug. “He already has so much on his plate, that my concerns are only bound to add difficulty.”

“But Jin hyung,” Jimin spoke softly. “your concerns are valid and understandable. You and Namjoon are mates. You are supposed to be able to have these conversations with each other. Even if the topic is difficult.” Jin remained silent, looking more focused on his eggs than what Jimin was saying. But Jimin knew better. “Do you think Namjoon would be pleased to know you were hurting and hiding it from him?”

“No” Jin huffed lightly.

“Exactly” Jimin reached over and clasped Jin’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “Namjoon is your alpha, he cares about your thoughts and feelings. But he can’t help you, he can’t change things, unless you tell him about it.”

“Shouldn’t he know if there’s a problem or not?” Jin mumbled under his breath.

Taehyung chuckled softly, “Oh, hyung. You know how Namjoon gets. Once he’s got his nose stuck in a project, he’ll barely come up for air. You need to pull him out of his thoughts. Make him see it.”

Jimin added, “I’m certain your scent smells disappointed or lonely. But he’s just too focused elsewhere to notice it. You know how dedicated Joon can be to his work, you knew this before you mated him.”

Jin released a defeated groan “I know you’re right. I’m just sulking about it.” he groaned lightly “I’m acting like a little pup not getting enough attention.”

Jimin flashed a warm smile “We are all entitled to acting like a spoiled pup once in a while. That’s what your mate is there for,” Jimin teased with a wink “to spoil you.”

“And what about you?” Jin asked after finishing the last of his breakfast. “Who spoils you?”

Jimin gave a weak little smile. He knew the elder omega worried constantly about Jimin’s lack of a mate – and his non-interest in finding one. They had several debates regarding it in the past. Jin felt that Jimin deserved to find someone he could rely on and turn to when times get hard. But Jimin insisted that he wouldn’t trust an alpha enough to go to them in times of stress or challenges. “That’s what I keep you and Taehyung around for!” Jimin answered light heartedly.

Jin rolled his eyes and collected Jimin’s plate “That’s for sure. I certainly spoil you far too much.” Carrying the dishes, he went towards the kitchen.

“You two can go watch some more cartoons,” Jimin instructed the twins, helping them down from the seat. Grabbing the remainder of the dishes, he moved towards the sink.

“I’m not sure if it’s you I spoil,” Taehyung offered up “or more that it’s your pups.” 

“Oh, don’t you even mention spoiling the pups again!” Jimin groaned thinking back to yesterday. After a long day at the studio, he had met Tae and the kids at a nearby park to find Taemin and Seokjoon practically jumping off the wall from a sugar rush. Thank goodness he had Taehyun with him for the walk home. “Kim Taehyung, you purposefully gave the twins three ice creams each yesterday with extra sprinkles. Did you hear that, Jin hyung! Sprinkles! Do you understand that that is pure coloured sugar?”

Jin chuckled lightly “Yes, Jiminie, I am aware of what constitutes a sprinkle.”

“Don’t laugh at me” Jimin pointed an accusing finger in Jin’s direction. He groaned and rested his tired head against the countertop. “Taehyung is banned from any one-on-one pup and Taetae time for the rest of eternity!”

Taehyun stifled another chuckle, forcing himself to maintain a serious face. “All of eternity, you say? So Tuesday then?” Knowing his soulmate wouldn’t be able to stay away for long.

Jin released a deep laugh at that comment; he knew it was true too. He doubted Jimin could hold out for long.

Jimin glanced at the elder only to pout deeply from his lack of faith. Jin smiled gently and reached over to rub Jimin’s back soothingly.

Jimin glared half-heartedly in Jin’s direction. “You want to be cut off from pup dates too?”

“No pup dates?” Jin gasped dramatically. “Oh, the inhumanity! You can’t cut me off from pup dates!” Jin burst out laughing when he spotted Jimin’s unimpressed face.

“You’re lucky I like you.” Jimin stated rolling his shoulders back in a stretch. “Hey, what time is it?”

“A little after eleven,” Jin answered, checking the kitchen clock. “Why?”

“Damn it” Jimin mumbled “I agreed to teach the noon class today at the studio.” He had made this agreement a week ago before the annoying neighbor even became an issue. If had known beforehand that he was going to get zero sleep that night, he probably would’ve bit the bullet and taken the day off. But too late for that now. “Do you mind…” he trailed off glancing towards the pups that were seated snuggled on the couch.

“Of course” Jin smiled warmly “I’ll watch the pups today. I got some shopping to do this afternoon, but I can always take them with me.” Jimin opened his mouth but Jin beat him to it. “And I won't spoil them. No more than one treat each. I promise.”

Jimin sighed softly and gave a small nod. “Alright. Thank you, hyung. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.” Jimin would forever be grateful to everyone he relied on. He wouldn’t have been able to be where he was today if he didn’t have the other wolves supporting him. It took a pack to raise a pup. And Jimin was lucky to have one of the greatest packs he could dream of. 

Although he was grateful for support, glancing in the pups’ direction, he wished he didn’t have to work so often. He longed to spend more time with his little boys. “I really should get going. I don’t want to be late,” he added with a small sigh. Pushing himself up from the table, he went towards the twins. “Joonie, Minnie, eomma has to go to work now.” The pups didn’t seem to acknowledge what he said much as they were too busy with the TV show. Seokjoon mumbled a response, but Jimin couldn’t make it out. With a light chuckle Jimin bent down and planted a warm kiss on each of the twins cheeks. “Have a good day with uncle Jin. I love you.”

“Love you too,” the two pups said together, offering their eomma a small smile. Jimin nodded to Jin and Taehyung before moving to the balcony door. Rubbing his eyes slightly, adjusting to the sun, he made his way down the metal, rickety fire escape.

Jimin’s plan was to slip inside his apartment, have a quick shower and then head to work. Hopefully making it in time before the class needed to start. But the omega would need to learn that things these days weren’t going the way he planned. Seated on the flooring of the patio was the alpha Jeon Jungkook. He sat with his back against the railing and his knees pulled to his chest. Glancing sideways, he was watching the city move beneath him.

This was just Jimin’s luck. The damn alpha needed to be on the balcony today of all days. Why wasn’t he passed out hungover? The amount of alcohol he must have consumed the night before was ridiculous. How could he bounce back so quickly?

When Jungkook heard a clang of a step, his head quickly snapped towards Jimin. With wide eyes, Jungkook swiftly pushed himself off the ground to stand at attention. “Hey” he greeted quickly, fearful the omega might run away. “Morning.”

“What do you want?” Jimin asked in a grumbled voice. Slowly he gazed his eyes over the alpha and his distaste for the man only grew. How the hell was it possible to look so good after a morning of drinking? Jimin looked like he had recently been dragged from the Han River. Whereas the alpha, dressed in low hip-hugging jeans and a loose fitting white shirt, appeared wide-awake… and extremely attractive.

“I uh, I got you coffee” Jungkook stumbled over his words. “It's black. Just how you like it. I mean I assume that’s how you like it.” Quickly he snatched a deep yellow coloured mug of coffee from the floor and held it out to the omega. Silently Jungkook glanced between the coffee to Jimin. He sighed a little. “I guess it’ll be cold by now. I’ve been waiting out here for a couple hours.”

Jimin raised his eyebrows at the comment. The alpha had been waiting outside for him… for hours? Why the hell would he do that? Didn’t he know just how pissed Jimin was going to be at him? 

“I could make you a new one” Jungkook added pointing over his shoulder in the direction of his apartment. “Yeah, I should make you a new one. Coffee is better hot. It was supposed to be hot.”

“I don’t want your coffee,” Jimin said calmly. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood firmly. If this was the alpha’s way of apologizing, it wasn’t going to work. A cup of cold coffee wasn’t going to magically fix the problems Jimin had with this college student.

“Oh” Jungkook huffed out a sigh of disappointment. He looked down almost a little sadly at the coffee. Bending slightly he set it back down on the floor. Forgetting the drink, he addressed Jimin again. “What do you want then?”

“I want you to tell me what the hell you’re doing out here waiting for me – quickly – and let me get inside,” Jimin answered sternly. He wasn’t going to take any of the alpha’s shit today. He just wasn’t interested in it today. Either cut to the chase or get out of his way is how he saw it.

“I, uh, wanted to apologize. For last night.” the alpha stated, shifting softly from foot to foot. This was an action that Jimin had experienced with his pups on several occasions. When his pups were shy around strangers or nervous about a scolding, they would often shift their footing and play with their hands. It was an action that Jimin associated with pups. The big, bad boy - type alpha now looked like nothing more than a pup afraid of punishment.

“Ah” Jimin gave a small nod. “You wanted to apologize.” Jimin stood with his hip jutted out slightly and arms crossed, a posture Jungkook was starting to learn meant the omega was upset with him. “For what part? The outrageously loud music that forced my entire home to vibrate? The disgusting vomit in the hallway and the smoke from weed in the air coming through my windows? Or maybe you want to apologize for the disrespectful behaviour you had towards me in regards to my concerns? So which is it, Jeon Jungkook?”

The alpha was taken back for a moment. He should’ve suspected that an apology wouldn’t be taken easily. And to be fair, Jungkook couldn’t blame the omega. He was disrespectful and rude towards the other man last night. Jungkook deserved all the hatred the omega was giving – at least for today. With a small sigh the alpha pushed his hair back out of his face. “I guess,” he gave his head a shake in hopes of clearing his thought process. “I mean I know, that I want to apologize for everything.”

Jimin raised a curious eyebrow at the comment. “Okay?” Jimin questioned. He had waited for the alpha to say more regarding the subject, but that seemed to be the end of it. If that was how the alpha apologized, then he needed to work on it. “Is that it?” Jimin asked, turning to glance sideways into his apartment. If that was the end of the conversation, then Jimin wanted to go inside and get ready for work.

“Uh, yeah...” Jungkook nodded clueless. The alpha clearly expected Jimin to accept an apology that wasn’t actually an apology, but rather a statement indicating the intention. He tilted his head slightly, in a curious manner. And Jimin needed to admit it was actually fairly adorable. It wasn’t often that Jimin noticed a confused, slightly embarrassed alpha with puffy cheeks and wide eyes. “Why? Is there something wrong with the apology?”

“You mean aside from the fact that it technically wasn’t an apology at all?” Jimin grumbled with an eye roll.

“What are you talking about?” the alpha frowned. “I apologized.”

“That was barely an apology,” Jimin stated. But the omega quickly pushed the anger aside in favor of teasing. “I am a weak and innocent beautiful omega. You must imagine how difficult it was for me last night with all those strangers roaming around without an alpha around to keep me safe.” Jimin forced out his warmest smile.

“It was a perfectly fine apology,” Jungkook answered. However there was a clear lowered tint to his voice. Jimin was affecting the alpha – especially with the omega without an alpha comment. Jungkook was starting to question his tactics.

Jimin tilted his head to the side to give himself an innocent look. Puffing his cheeks out and setting his lips into an adorable pout he batted his eyelashes. “A perfectly fine apology?” Jimin teased, wanting to have some fun with the alpha. “Is that all that I’m worth? Don’t you think I deserve a better apology than that? Am I not worthy of flowers and chocolates? A poem written by hand? A deep conversation about emotions?”

The alpha’s eyes widened comedic wide. Jimin could practically see the thoughts turning within the other males mind. This clearly wasn’t what the alpha anticipated hearing. And Jimin highly suspected the very consideration of doing any of those possible forms of apologies was far from the alpha’s thoughts. Jimin doubted Jungkook even knew how to buy an omega flowers.

“Or,” Jimin added lightly “you could start with simply saying the words ‘I’m sorry’”

“’I’m sorry?’” Jungkook asked in the form of a question. The alpha glanced at Jimin in clear confusion.

“Are you?” Jimin asked with a raised eyebrow. It would appear his comparison of the alpha being similar to a pup was correct in more than just looks. The alpha clearly needed to learn a few important skills he lacked – such as saying sorry. “Are you sorry?”

“Of course” Jungkook frowned slightly. He looked from side to side as though he was searching for some hidden clue or indication as to what the omega was hinting at. “Isn’t that why I apologized?”

“An apology typically includes stating the word ‘sorry’ “ Jimin explained. “You can state that you wish to apologize to me all you want. However, you missed the most important aspect – saying the actual words.” Jimin felt like he was explaining a much-needed skill to the pups. He had entered eomma mode, and that naturally made his entire behaviour soften. Now he appeared more welcoming towards the alpha – although this was much against his better judgment.

“I’m sorry” Jungkook mumbled barely inaudibly. The brunette shifted from foot to foot. Glancing down to the floor, he nibbled gently on his bottom lip. His pheromones had shifted to illuminate a faint milk chocolate scent. One that would often be used to calm an omega in times of stress. Yet, in this case, it appeared Jungkook wanted it more for himself. The alpha was quite clearly out of his comfort zone.

However, Jimin wasn’t about to let the alpha off that easily. The omega couldn’t resist a little more teasing. “What was that?” Jimin leaned in towards the alpha, to indicate he couldn’t hear the other male. In that moment, the omega surprisingly got a strong whiff of the warm chocolate. The soothing technique was beginning to work on him. Instantly he felt safe and secure in the alpha’s presence – a feeling Jimin was certain he wouldn’t experience in that moment without the pheromones. It took Jimin an extremely long and difficult time to adjust with alphas.

This was the first chance Jimin had to truly appreciate the familiarity and comfort behind the chocolate. The few times Jimin had been around Jungkook, the chocolate was tainted with smoke or wine. But now the aroma made Jimin feel like he was receiving a needed loving embrace.

Jimin’s thoughts drifted to the memories of childhood. Every Monday Jimin would come home from school to his eomma baking a fresh batch of warm chocolate chip cookies. His eomma had insisted that Mondays were the worst days of the week. He believed that his pups deserved a treat. The omega would always make enough cookies to last the entire week.

The fresh aroma and welcoming embrace was the first thing that Jimin had missed when he came to Seoul. Admittedly, he hadn’t thought about those memories in a long time – the chocolate scent of this alpha seemed to have a natural way of drawing out fond memories of Jimin’s.

“I’m sorry” Jungkook repeated with a clearer voice. The alpha had pushed his shoulders back to stand taller. This was an action that was clearly designed to make Jungkook appear stronger. He had locked eyes with Jimin as he spoke.

“That’s better” Jimin stated with a firm nod. The omega couldn’t resist flashing a small smile in the alpha’s direction. And for the first time in any of their interactions, it was a genuine one. “You can’t only state what you want to do – that’s taking the easy way out. You actually have to go through with the apology. In this case, saying sorry.” The alpha stood his ground and took all the statements the omega had to offer.

Jungkook gave a small nod, listening to everything the omega offered. Glancing at him, he asked lightly “Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

Jimin tilted his head cutely to the side “Not yet.” Jimin answered happily. “A simple sorry isn’t the end of an apology – it is only the start. You need to show your remorse through your actions too. Your behaviour needs to change.”

The other male appeared taken aback hearing that Jimin had not yet forgiven him. He had apologized. Clearly he assumed that would make everything better. But Jimin was going to make the alpha work for it. He needed to see a change in actions, not only words.

“It’s a nice start though” Jimin gave a little giggle. The alpha’s eyes and mouth had both widened in shock. It was amusing to see the reactions. Jimin waved his fingers in a quick little motion towards the alpha as a form of goodbye. Without waiting for a response, Jimin slid into his apartment – leaving the alpha stunned.

For the next couple of days, Jimin’s life had momentarily gotten back to normal – returning to how his time was before the arrival of the new neighbor. Jimin successfully balanced his time at work with his care for the pups. He had barely seen the alpha – much less interact with him. It was almost as though Jungkook didn’t exist. Best of all, the omega had happily reclaimed his morning relaxation time on the balcony. 

Jimin had come home late from his Wednesday evening shift at a local coffee shop. “I am so sorry that I’m late” Jimin apologized, stepping into his apartment. Kicking his shoes off, he glanced in Taehyun’s direction.

The teen was seated on the couch with a textbook opened in his lap, working on some homework. Flipping the red hair out of his eyes, Taehyun smiled “It’s alright, Jimin hyung. The pups just got settled in bed, if you want to kiss them goodnight.” Tae closed his book shut and retrieved his school bag from the floor. “And there’s some leftover ramen in the kitchen.”

The elder smiled warmly. He was lucky to have the three other omegas in his life as support. Between himself, Jin, Taehyung and Taehyun, there was nearly always someone available to be with the pups. “I can’t thank you enough.”

Taehyun chuckled lightly “I’m the one that should be thanking you. If I didn’t spend my evenings over here with the pups I’d likely be home alone. Plus, you pay me in free private dance lessons. If it wasn’t for that opportunity, I’d likely never stand a single chance of reaching my dream.”

“As long as the babysitting doesn’t affect your schooling” Jimin insisted. “Your education comes first. And you know that I will always give you private dance lessons. Even if you don’t watch the pups.”

“I know.” Taehyun stated offering the elder a smile in return. “That’s what makes you such a good hyung.” The teen collected the remainder of his discarded items and moved towards the door to leave. He released a small groan as he bent to tug on his shoes.

“Hey,” Jimin questioned, catching the quick look of discomfort spread across Taehyun’s face. “You okay, Taehyun?” Jimin truly considered the teen to be like a little brother to him – possibly sometimes like another son. If the boy was getting sick, he wanted to know about it.

“Yeah, I’m alright” Taehyun nodded in confirmation. “My stomach has just been cramping lately. More than usual” he explained. The teen shrugged the concern away. However, Jimin couldn’t do that – not as an omega that had gone through similar pains.

“Be sure to take warm showers and try a hot water bottle over your stomach, okay?” Jimin suggested. “If it becomes too much, let me know. I have some medicine and herbs that might help.” Jimin offered a reassuring smile. With Taehyun’s sixteen birthday coming in the next few months, Jimin believed it was safe to predict the teen was getting ready to present. There was very little doubt in the male being an omega. Which meant Taehyun’s body was currently preparing for its first heat.

Jimin had long since taken Taehyun under his wing as an omega, and Jin and Tae both felt the same way about the boy too. Taehyun came from a single parent household, with only his alpha eomma. Furthermore, both his elder siblings were alphas. This left the teen with no omega mentor for guidance. Jimin had done whatever he could over the past few years to prepare the teen for the day he’d present and enter heat.

“Of course, hyung” Taehyun smiled “I’ll come to you if I need anything. I promise.” With everything collected, he opened the apartment door. “See you soon, hyung. Let me know if you need help tomorrow.”

“I will” Jimin agreed with a nod. “Thanks again, Taehyun.” He gave the younger male a small wave as he stepped forward to shut the door firmly. Moving deeper into the apartment, Jimin entered the room the two boys shared. The room was incredibly small – especially for two children – but Jimin had worked hard to make it comfortable. There were two beds on either side of the room; one was clad in baby blue sheets and the other in a soft purple. Between the two beds was the large, simple white dresser – with bookshelves hung above. Finally, to complete the room, the twins each had matching toy boxes with plush cushioning atop, acting as a little bench seat. Over the years, Jimin had pinned drawings and photographs to the wall to make it extra familiar.

Snuggled into one of the single beds were the two pups. Taemin was cuddled in, with his head tucked under Seokjoon’s chin. Both boys were clearly asleep based on the even breathing.

Carefully stepping into the room, Jimin crossed to the bed. Tucking the covers up around the boys, the eomma smiled warmly. They were adorable no matter what time of day – however, there was something extra warm about seeing the boys cuddling asleep. Jimin held back a gentle coo watching Joonie tug his twin brother closer. Bending slightly, Jimin planted a gentle kiss on each of the boy’s heads. With a final fond smile, Jimin returned to the kitchen.

The omega warmed the ramen before taking a seat at the small kitchen table. He began to absentmindedly slide through his phone. Jimin had been creating a new routine to teach his Saturday afternoon class for advanced contemporary. But he struggled with selecting a song. He was considering requesting Namjoon to put together a personal mix for him. With a sigh, he shut the phone off and went towards the sink to wash his dish.

Turning the knob to turn on the cold water, Jimin could never have predicted what happened next. Still clasped firmly in his hand as he pulled it back was the knob – having completely disconnected from the sink. Jimin’s eyes widened. He quickly glanced between his hand and the sink. No, no, please no. In desperation, Jimin tried to force the knob back into its slot. The water came rushing through the faucet with great force.

“Please go back on,” Jimin begged as he struggled to force the knob again. He needed the knob to go on to shut the water off. “Please.”

But the knob falling off was set to be the least of Jimin’s concerns.

The force of the powerful water must have been too much for the worn sink pipes. Within a matter of seconds, the kitchen was filled with a large popping sound. Jimin gasped in disbelief. “Shit” Jimin cursed. “Shit, oh shit.” Jimin yanked the cupboard doors to the space under the sink. “Fuck!” Jimin practically screamed.

Broken.

The kitchen sink pipe was broken.

Maybe Jimin stood a chance of eventually forcing the faucet knob back on. However, there was no chance in hell that Jimin could successfully repair a pipe.

Quickly, the flowing water began to pool around Jimin’s feet. At this rate he was bound to have a flood. Getting down on his hands and knees, Jimin grabbed at the piping. Circling his hands around the pipe he gave a squeeze, hoping that maybe he could block the breakage. Yet the water was too strong for Jimin to contain. It continued to slip through his fingers.

By now, Jimin was standing in a quickly forming puddle. The knees of his jeans were wet. The water was splashing against Jimin’s face and soaking his entire shirt. “Oh my god” Jimin whimpered. The omega felt like he wanted to burst into tears at that moment. Jimin prided himself on being self-reliant. However this was a situation that he had absolutely no hope of fixing – at least not on his own. In another failed attempt at stopping the water, Jimin tugged his shirt off to plug the drain – leaving him now bare-chested and wet in the middle of his kitchen. But that didn’t do much good as soon the sink would overfill.

Leaning away from the pipe, Jimin retrieved his phone from his back pocket. Swiping his thumb across the screen, he dialed his landlord's number. However, the omega did not hold out much hope that the middle aged beta would actually answer. The landlord was never around when you needed him. He was typically next to useless – especially in the evenings, when he had a couple of drinks.

Much to Jimin’s expectations, the beta did not pick up. With the only other option for Jimin being to contact his friends, he shifted to call Taehyung. “Taetae” he sighed in relief when the omega answered. “I need help. Can you come downstairs?”

“Oh, Jiminie” Taehyung answered. “I’m not home. I had a nighttime photo-shoot. One of the photographers from school wanted to work on an assignment.” Taehyung was currently attending Seoul University for acting and modeling. The omega took any chance he could at expanding his portfolio.

“Are Jin and Namjoon hyung home?” Jimin asked in desperation.

“No, I’m afraid not. Namjoon hyung had to take a potential client out to dinner and he insisted on Jin hyung coming with him. He mentioned they were going for drinks and wouldn’t be home till late,” Taehyung explained. When Jimin released a small whimper, Tae got concerned. “Jimin what is going on? Is something wrong?”

Jimin sighed, having no choice but to tell the other omega – knowing that Tae could tell if he was lying. “My kitchen pipe burst. Water is flooding everywhere.”

“Oh my god” Tae gasped. “Have you called the landlord… never mind, he didn’t even answer did he?”

“Straight to voicemail,” Jimin explained. Moving around the kitchen he started to search for a bucket in order to bail some of the flood down the bathtub drain.

“Have you considered asking-“

“Not a chance,” Jimin snapped. “I am not asking them. Not a chance in hell.”

“I know Yoongi isn’t ideal” Taehyung quickly got the name out, knowing Jimin was bound to cut him off again if he didn’t force it out. “But maybe he can at least read a manual online or something. He might stand a chance of assisting you in some way.”

“I’m supposed to be able to do these things alone, Taehyung. I’m a strong, independent omega. I don’t need to rely on an alpha or a beta for assistance. Especially not if that alpha is Min Yoongi – or Jung Hoseok.” It was a completely different situation to ask Taehyung – his best friend, for assistance, but there was no possibility that Jimin would go crawling back to the despised couple in a time of need.

“I’m coming home,” Taehyung stated through the phone. “I’m pretty far out of town. It was an out of city shoot. It might take me over an hour to get there. But I’m coming, okay?”

“Don’t worry, Taehyung” Jimin offered in the most cheerful voice he could provide. “I can handle it. I’ll find a YouTube video or something to help.” But Jimin wasn’t so certain he’d be able to fix the problem – with or without Tae’s assistance.

“I’m coming home,” Taehyung insisted.

“Okay” Jimin sighed softly. The other omega had hung up the phone. Now Jimin just needed to hold out until help arrived. But that was easier said than done. 

Min Yoongi was currently spread across Jungkook’s leather couch, with his feet up on the armrest and boxes of takeaway scattered around the floor. He was dressed simply, in a pair of ripped black jeans and an oversized deep purple knitted sweater. The alpha had his arm crossed behind his head and was glancing to the side.

“Yah” Hoseok stepped towards the couch and gave Yoongi a tap to his shoulder. “Move. I wanna sit down.” Yoongi released a low groan and half-heartedly swung his hand in Hobi’s direction. He mumbled something about going to sit on the overstuffed chair. But this comment only earned a laugh from the younger beta. “But I want to sit with you” Hobi pouted. Victory was given to the beta as Yoongi pushed himself into a seated position to make room for Hobi.

Jungkook gave a little snicker from his seat on the second couch. Sometimes he wondered how the two had ever come together. He had heard the story. of course. The alpha and beta attended the same college. One day Hoseok posted an ad searching for a new roommate and Yoongi answered it. They had moved in together and the rest was history as far as Yoongi was concerned. But that isn’t what Jungkook was curious about.

The alpha wondered more about how two people that appeared so completely different would successfully be together. Hoseok was like the sun, bright and cheerful. He was readily available to lighten any shadows. Yoongi was the moon. He was mysterious and intriguing. He had a way of attracting attention without so much as trying.

Then of course there were always the thoughts of why Yoongi would choose a beta. Jungkook loved Hobi – he truly did – however he always wondered how an alpha could knowingly give up on sharing heats with an omega and one day receiving pups. Perhaps it was because Jungkook knew of his own pup inability – a choice that was taken from him – that he struggled with understanding how an alpha could choose a beta over an omega.

But the beta and alpha made the relationship work. Jungkook could only hope that one day he could find a mate that supported him the way Hoseok did with Yoongi.

“How’s school going?” Yoongi asked, shifting slightly on the couch so that his arm rested behind Hobi.

Hoseok perked up at the mention of school. “Yeah you finished an entire week and a half now! And it’s your final year!”

Jungkook sighed and gave a shrug “It’s fine, I guess. It’s a heavier workload than I expected it to be.” It was barely two weeks and Jungkook already felt like he was sinking in projects.

“Senior project already kicking your ass?” Yoongi teased with a chuckle. The two betas had faced similar projects during their final year of schooling. Yoongi in his music production program had been expected to produce an entire six-track mixtape – given the entire year to complete it, of course. Hobi – who had taken dance – was required to choreograph and perform an original piece at the end of year showcase.

The youngest of the three gave a deep groan. He gave his head a defeated little shake. “You have no idea!” the first day he had received the project guidelines. The first piece was due next week and Jungkook had zero clues about what his project would focus on.

“What is the project exactly?” Hobi asked curiously. He was always available to lend a helping hand to the alpha. Maybe he could give some ideas.

“The guidelines are pretty simple. Every two weeks I need to provide a minimum of three photographs and at the end of every month I must produce a three to five minutes video.” Jungkook fiddled with his chopsticks; a large amount of food was still left in the container. “But it’s the topic that I’m struggling with. The entirety of the project needs to focus on growth.”

“Growth?” Hobi lifted an eyebrow of confusion. He could easily understand why Jungkook was struggling. That wasn’t an easy subject to interrupt. “Like physical growth? Or emotional? What does that even mean? Isn’t that a little open ended?”

Jungkook gave a little shrug. “It can mean anything. That was the point of the assignment. They wanted to give a broad topic and see how the students take it. It’s meant to encourage creativity.”

“What are other classmates focusing on?” Yoongi asked. “Maybe if you know what others are focusing on, it can encourage your own thoughts.”

“I’ve talked to a couple of people. One person will be taking photos and videos of the new cherry blossom tree that was planted in the school’s courtyard. Although personally I find that a little difficult to create a three minute video about every month” Jungkook explained. “Another one just adopted a puppy. So they’ve decided to photograph the puppy growing up. And the last one I talked to took a completely different direction. They are learning to play soccer and they are documenting their progress.”

Yoongi nodded as he deeply contemplated the information. “So you personally don’t need to be the subjective focus?”

“Right. It can be anything that I personally see or consider as growth over the next year” Jungkook stated.

“Well you could be like that classmate and start a new hobby” Hobi offered. “You’ve been talking about wanting to learn boxing. Maybe you could take that up and film it. As an added bonus you’ll be able to see your improvement.”

“I could” Jungkook nodded carefully “but I’m not sure if I want the focus to be on me. That… feels too personal to me. I prefer to be behind the camera. Not in front of it.”

“Photography should be personal. At least to some degree” Yoongi spoke softly. “Every photograph you take, regardless of whether you’re included in the image, becomes a piece of you. I don’t believe in shying away from possibilities or opportunities because it makes you uncomfortable. The senior projects are designed to make you uncomfortable – to push you out of your comfort zone.”

“So you think my project should directly involve me?” Jungkook asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He had hoped this conversation would help him think more clearly regarding topic possibilities. But it appeared to only confuse him more.

“I’m not saying you need to be in front of the camera. But yes, I strongly believe the project should involve you” Yoongi further explained. “A tree planted in the courtyard, sure that is considered growth. However, I believe it's missing heart and personality. It shows nothing about who you are as a person – or a photographer. This project should challenge you. It should force your skills as a photographer and a person to expand.”

Yoongi leaned back into the couch and kicked his legs up onto the coffee table. “My mixtape for my senior project took the entire year to produce. Not because my skills were weak, but because it wasn’t personal. And I could feel that in the music. I knew it was only going to showcase my skills if I stuck within the box of normality. I needed to expand myself personally and artistically to create what I did.”

“And your mixtape was amazing,” Hobi encouraged. “It was the top of your class.” Hobi glanced at Jungkook with a warm smile. “I felt exactly the same way. I had an entire year to create a three-minute routine. I had started off strong – or at least at the time that’s how I viewed it. I was following the guidelines of dance perfectly. My movements were sharp and the steps were standard. But that was exactly the problem. It became predictable. And I didn’t see that until halfway through the year. Eventually, the dance became stale and I was conducting it half-heartedly. After that, I shifted my focus entirely. I stopped playing it safe. I began to learn new movements. I worked with song choices that I never would’ve considered originally.

“This project will take an entire year. You do not want to start on a topic that you eventually grow tired of. Unlike Yoongi and me, you can’t change at the last moment. Once you make a decision, you will need to stick with it.”

Jungkook let out a deep groan of distress. He was certain Hobi was only trying to help. Nevertheless, it actually made him more desperate. “So basically, if I make the wrong decision, I am screwed for the entire year. Just great.”

“You are putting way too much pressure on this,” Yoongi stated, pointing a finger towards Jungkook. “You need to relax. You’ll never come to a decision if you keep overthinking it. Take a break for a couple of days. Then do what your heart says is right. Pick the topic that you are most passionate about.”

“Passion” Jungkook mumbled. It sounded easy enough. But the only problem was that Jungkook wasn’t very passionate about anything in particular. He felt like the majority of the time he was simply completing the actions.

“Have you received your freshmen mentee?” Hobi asked swiftly, changing the topic, sensing that Jungkook needed a new conversation. Every senior student within their college was paired with freshmen that they were expected to guide. This is how Jungkook had met Yoongi during his first year. The alpha had been paired up as Jungkook’s mentor. And it would appear Yoongi took that role extremely seriously, considering he has never stopped advising the younger.

“I did” Jungkook nodded. He set the container of food on the side table and leaned back into the comfort of the couch. “Choi Yeonjun. He’s a student in animation and is an alpha. But that’s all I know. We’ve agreed to meet at the coffee shop near campus on Friday. I guess I’ll learn more about him then.”

“Are you excited?” Yoongi teased. It was amusing to see the baby alpha Yoongi had once taken under his wing return the favor for another student now.

“I don’t think I’m cut out for this mentor thing,” Jungkook said in a soft voice. Silently he hung his head and gazed at the folded hands in his lap.

“What has gotten into you lately Jungkook?” Yoongi asked seriously. All joking had quickly been put aside. The alpha pushed himself into a firm seated position, leaning forward slightly. “All your confidence has faded away. You’re not yourself.”

“Yeah” Hobi agreed. “Ever since that accidental party you’ve been… disconnected with yourself.” Hoseok furrowed his brows with concern. “Is this because I yelled at you? You know I hate having to treat you that way. I know you’re not a pup that needs my scolding. But I just got concerned about you. You can do so much more with your life. I couldn’t allow you to go down that road again.”

“I know, Hobi hyung,” Jungkook answered in a soft tone. “I don’t know… I guess I’m just disappointed… in myself.” He continued to fiddle with the hands in his lap. “I failed. I made promises to myself months ago that I wasn’t going to continue down that path. I never wanted to wake up hugging the toilet or with a horrible headache again. I had promised myself this. And I failed. Temptation came to me and I couldn’t resist. Why was I so stupid? That’s all I keep thinking. Why wouldn’t I tell them to leave? Or refuse to take a drink? Why couldn’t I just say no?”

“Because that’s what pressure and expectations can do to you,” Yoongi said. “People offer you a drink, insist on you enjoying the night with them. And then things easily get out of hand.”

“Have you considered informing your friends of the reasoning you moved off campus?” Hobi asked. “I know they have a general idea. But they don’t know to what extent. I don’t want to put the blame on your friends, because yes, you should’ve said no. But allowing them to know about your struggles will hopefully lighten a load. That temptation would be gone. They won't offer the drinks, nor would they continue to put you in that environment.”

“And if they do, then they aren’t true friends'' Yoongi stated with a firm nod. When Jungkook offered only a shrug in response, Yoongi’s eyes softened. “Jungkook, this doesn’t have to be something to be ashamed of. You drink, you don’t have to continue being guilty over it. Mistakes happen. Sometimes people fall. But you are willing and trying to pick yourself back up.”

“I never should have fallen” Jungkook hissed through clenched teeth. The alpha held himself to high standards. These had been set in place during childhood. It was often pushed on the alpha that he needed to do better – purely based on being a Jeon.

“Everyone falls at times,” Hobi said in a forceful voice.

“But I can’t seem to stop” Jungkook said weakly “I keep fucking up. I keep making the same mistakes. I had done everything right. I moved out of campus to get away from everything. I cut off certain people within my life that were bad influences. I stopped drinking cold turkey. I was on the right track, hyung!

In one night that all comes crashing down! I let the temptations get to me. I accepted that drink with good conscience. And I continued to drink. I didn’t tell them turn the music down. I wasn’t aware of people having sex in my bedroom or of the vomit in the hallway. All of that was going on around me, but I was so focused on drinking and having a good time that I didn’t care or even think about it.

This isn’t a college dorm. I get that now. But I should’ve realized that the second the party got out of hand. People live here. You live here. Kids live here. I had just met Taehyun earlier that day. He couldn’t have been older than fifteen and an omega at that. Can you imagine the unsafe position I could’ve put him in? The amount of drunken alphas that came through my place that could’ve smelt an unmated vulnerable omega? I could’ve put him in danger!” Jungkook rubbed his eyes tiredly and gave way to a deep sigh.

“And the pups. Those two adorable pups that live around here. Seokjoon and Taemin. They are barely four years old. Look what I just exposed them too. The noises they heard. The scents they smelt. No pups should have to experience that ever. And that’s my fault. Pups should be getting a good night’s sleep and feel safe within their homes. But I took that from them for the night.

My neighbor was right. I put myself first. I didn’t even listen when the omega asked me to stop the party. He wasn’t even asking for anything unreasonable. He was polite and listed valid concerns. I didn’t give a shit. I completely brushed him off. What kind of person does that make me?”

Jungkook finished his rant with a glance at his hyungs. “Why the hell are you smiling like that?” Both were staring at Jungkook with wide beaming smiles and leaning forward with interest.

Hobi gave a small shrug “Nothing. It's just, you might finally be growing up, Jeon Jungkook.”

This was the first time the hyungs had ever seen Jungkook take the blame for his drinking escapades. Six months ago, when the alpha finally admitted he had a problem, it had been like pulling teeth. Hobi and Yoongi had struggled for months to convince Jungkook he was going downhill. The alpha would often blame others. Argue that it was temptation or peer pressure. He would say that a friend offered him a drink or a smoke and he didn’t want to seem rude and that’s why he accepted it.

He would often act like a child before a scolding. He believed he was invincible from any fault. The blame belonged to anyone other than him. Yoongi and Hobi understood that it often came from his upbringing. His prestigious parents had taught him that he was to be given whatever it was he asked for; and he was never told the word “no”. He was – unfortunately – often very spoiled.

It was an honour to witness Jungkook take responsibility. Yoongi and Hobi felt like two proud parents.

“How are things going with Jimin?” Yoongi asked, reaching towards the table to grab the water bottle.

“Who?” Jungkook asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Your neighbor?” Hobi frowned. He pointed towards the wall behind Jungkook’s head. “Blonde, omega, rather adorable. I believe you know him.”

“Oh” Jungkook’s eyes widened. “That’s his name. He’s never actually introduced himself.”

Yoongi gave a deep chuckle and shook his head slightly. “Yeah, that sounds like Jimin.”

“You know him?” Jungkook asked. He pushed himself forward in the seat. This had caught his full attention. What little he knew of his neighbor hadn’t been good experiences. He was intrigued to learn more about the strong-minded omega.

“Yeah.” Yoongi answered with a shrug. Reaching forward the alpha grabbed at one of the takeout boxes. The food had long since been eaten but the alpha needed something to occupy himself.

“Well that doesn’t sound great” Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows in concern. Yoongi had never been much of a talker. However, you could always tell by the tone of his voice what emotions he was feeling. This was a topic he clearly didn’t want to talk much about – which was strange considering Yoongi mentioned the omega first. “What’s wrong with this omega?”

“Nothing!” Hobi answered quickly. The beta was now fiddling with his own fingers. He smiled softly as he continued his answer. “Jimin is an amazingly strong and bright individual. He used to be my best friend at one point. But we went our separate ways a little while ago. I made an unforgivable mistake that even I struggle coming to terms with.”

“We both made mistakes” Yoongi spoke firmly. He looked at Hobi with a determined glance. The elder always hated when Hobi tried to take the entirety of the blame.

“What did you do?” Jungkook asked curiously.

“It’s a long story,” Hobi answered softly. “And I promise we will tell you sometime – soon hopefully. But when we do, you have to promise you won't think too harshly of us.” Jungkook glanced at his hyungs with a stunned looking expression. What had the two men done that they considered so horrible?

“Anyways” Yoongi quickly turned the subject around. “I wanted to know how you and Jimin have been since the party. Still arguing?”

“I apologized,” Jungkook said with a small sigh. “Or at least I tried. But that was only met with criticism. He insisted I did it wrong. Who does that? Who says that you apologized wrong?”

“What do you mean he said you apologized wrong?” Hobi barked out an amused laugh. This sounded like a classic Jimin behaviour. And it warmed the beta’s heart to hear that Jimin hadn’t changed much over the past couple of years.

“He said that I didn’t actually include the word sorry in my apology. Which means it isn’t a proper apology. And even after I added the sorry he still refused to forgive me.” Jungkook rolled his eyes a little at the memory. “He told me that I can’t just use my words to say I’m sorry, but I need to also show it with my actions.”

Yoongi nodded fondly. “Well, he is correct. You need to express your remorse in more than only words. Words can be easily faked when spoken, however it is a change of actions that runs deeper.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Jungkook asked in a defeated sounding voice. “I said I was sorry. I offered to make him a coffee. I don’t know what more I can do. I don’t even go out onto the balcony anymore because I’m afraid of running into the omega.”

“Well, more than that.” Hobi stated. “You can’t just do one or two things and be done. And you certainly can’t keep avoiding him. That isn’t going to improve anything.”

Jungkook was going to give an argument in response. What Hobi said was easier than done. At least in Jungkook’s opinion it was. However, Yoongi spoke before the alpha. “Hey, does anyone else hear that?”

At first listen the alpha couldn’t pinpoint anything out of the ordinary. However with a slight strain of his ears Jungkook could slightly make out the sound of rushing water and a low cursing. Jungkook frowned deeply as the voice became clearer. The omega appeared to be in distress.

“Is that…?” Hobi asked, glancing at Yoongi with a worried look.

“Yeah, I think so” Yoongi nibbled awkwardly on his bottom lip. “Sounds like he needs help.”

“Why don’t you go over and check?” Jungkook asked kindly. The alpha was fairly concerned about him. Jimin sounded like he was in need of assistance. As far as Jungkook knew, the omega was single and living alone. Maybe he needed someone to rely on. But Jungkook also didn’t want to be the one to go check.

Hobi glanced between Yoongi and Jungkook. The beta clearly appeared to be contemplating the possibility. But he then thought the better of it. Giving his head a small shake he stated “No. He’ll never accept our help. No matter how desperate he is.”

Yoongi nodded in agreement. The eldest turned towards Jungkook and added, “It’ll be best if you go check on him.”

“Me?” Jungkook gasped out. Quickly he began to shake his head. “No, I don’t think that’ll be a good idea. If he doesn’t want your help, I highly doubt he will accept mine.”

“That’s a perfect idea actually” Hobi clapped happily. “Jimin will get help – if he needs it. And you can prove to him that despite first impressions, you are actually a wonderful alpha. I know that Jimin struggles with trusting – especially alphas.”

Jungkook gave a little sigh “He could be perfectly fine. And even if he’s not, he might not let me in.”

“You never know unless you try” Yoongi pushed himself out of the seat. He began to collect the discarded garbage. “You head on over. Hobi and I will clean up around here before we head back to our place.”

The alpha glanced at his hyung. He could clearly see there was no arguing with the elder. With a deep sigh of defeat, Jungkook got up from the comfort of his seat. Moving towards the door, he tugged his sneakers on. The alpha stepped into the hall and swiftly turned towards the omega’s front door. He could do this. He was Jeon Jungkook. He is the alpha heir to one of the most prestigious companies within South Korea. Jungkook had made speeches at the age of sixteen in crowded conference rooms. The alpha was raised to be confident and self-assured. But why was the thought of interacting with a single omega making him so nervous?

Taking a deep breath, Jungkook reached forward and gave a firm knock to the door. From inside the apartment, the alpha could hear a quick “Coming!” followed shortly by a little yelp. Jungkook could hear the sound of feet hitting against the hardwood flooring as the omega came to open the door.

The omega opened the door eagerly, with a beaming smile of relief. But once he locked eyes with Jungkook, his face fell. This was an action that Jungkook was beginning to become accustomed to. It was often the way Jimin behaved in the alpha’s presence.

What caught Jungkook’s attention wasn’t the look the omega gave him – but rather the man’s appearance. Jimin stood there with a pair of jeans hanging low on his hips. His blonde hair was dripping wet and clinging to his forehead. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving in soft pants. His bare chest. The omega was standing before Jungkook in all his bare chest glory. Water was rolling down said chest. And what a glorious chest it was.

The omega had a well-defined set of abs. Ones that Jungkook would love to guide his hands over. There was a firm v-line fading into the waistline of Jimin’s pants. His skin was tan and glistening. Jungkook’s gaze carefully followed a single droplet of water as it rolled down Jimin’s chest. Gliding over his abs, it slid past the waistband of the jeans disappearing into a place that Jungkook could only imagine. And the image he had...

“What are you doing here?” the omega asked in a rushed voice. The man kept glancing over his shoulder. Proving his attention and concern laid elsewhere.

“It sounded like you needed help.” Jungkook stated. He forced his voice to take a light tone. The alpha didn’t want to give the omega the wrong impression. By no means was he judging the other.

The omega sighed a little and glanced back into the apartment. The man was clearly contemplating letting the alpha into his home or not. A small groan of defeat escaped the male’s lips as he stepped aside from the doorway. This offered Jungkook a chance to step inside.

Jungkook smiled softly as he entered Jimin’s home. Tugging his shoes off he took the chance to look around. Compared to his own apartment, the omega’s was slightly larger in size, but far more worn down. The soft yellow paint on the walls was faded and chipping. The living room was sparsely furnished, but what it did have was tattered. Within the kitchen, what caught Jungkook’s attention wasn’t the cabinets that were wearing down, or how several were hanging off their hinges, but rather the flowing of water coming from the broken tap.

Water was leaking from the pipe under the kitchen sink, quickly creating a pool on the floor. Jungkook’s eyes widened. “Oh gosh” he gasped. Jumping quickly into action, he bypassed the omega and entered the kitchen. Rationally, he knew that he should’ve requested the omega’s permission before entering the kitchen and getting straight to work – this could be seen as invading the single omega’s personal space. However Jungkook preferred to be a go-getter.

“What happened?” he asked quickly, struggling to survey the incident. Reaching to the sink his first instinct was to shut the tap off, however when he grabbed for the knobs he realized once was missing. Well that explained it.

“The cool water tap fell off,” Jimin stated. He stepped forward with the knob firmly in his hand. “Now I can't get the water to shut off.”

“And a rusty pipe broke from the sudden burst of pressure,” Jungkook concluded. He bent down to easily view the broken pipe. Water was coming rushing out in large gushes. Poking his head into the cabinet, he took a quick look. He frowned when he couldn’t find what he searched for.

Feeling the water soak into his shirt, Jungkook reached forward to grab the pipe. This was in hopes that his palm might stop some of the rushing water. The action helped, but of course it didn’t solve the problem in the long run. “Do you have a flashlight?” the alpha asked with a quick glance towards Jimin.

“Uh” the omega glanced around unsure. “I have my phone,” he offered. Tugging the iPhone from his pocket, he switched the flashlight on. Hesitantly, he handed the phone over to the alpha.

Jungkook’s eyes widened as he gazed at the fifth generation Apple phone. It was just as beat up as the apartment – and nearly as old. The alpha couldn’t remember the last time he had seen a phone that old . The omega also seemed to treat the phone like it was precious – rather than an item that should be replaced. Holding the phone firmly, Jungkook shined the light into the dark sink cabinets.

The man frowned again; he still couldn’t find what he needed. The water was gaining in force, pushing deep rivulets between his fingers. Releasing a sigh, the alpha pulled his hand back, feeling as though it was a lost cause. Jungkook was already soaked – might as well embrace it. The water gushed out and quickly began to pool around his kneeling legs again.

“Where’s your shut off valve?” Jungkook asked. Pushing himself off the floor, he stood before the omega. He waited for the answer while holding the phone out for Jimin to take.

“My what?” Jimin asked with furrowed brows. He accepted the phone and slid it into his pocket again.

“Shut off valve” Jungkook stated again. “It’ll shut the water off to your kitchen sink. It should be located directly in the cabinet. Usually it’s a bright red knob.” If Jungkook could find the valve, he could at least stop the water from creating a flood.

“Uh” Jimin looked around the kitchen confused. “I don’t think I have one?”

Jungkook’s eyes widened. That wasn’t possible – nor was that up to code. Every sink should have a shut off valve in case of emergencies. “You have one. Otherwise this apartment isn’t to code.” The alpha couldn’t hold back the deep groan. “It’s here in the kitchen somewhere. We just need to find it.”

Bending down to the floor again, Jungkook opened the cabinet directly to the right of the sink. Stuffed underneath were large stacks of pots and pans to cook with. Huffing slightly, the man lifted the pots, taking them out and setting them on the counter.

“What are you doing?” Jimin gasped, rushing forward. Why the hell was the alpha tearing apart his apartment? Wasn’t he supposed to be helping? This only seemed to be making a bigger mess.

“The valve has to be somewhere,” Jungkook mumbled. “Just gotta find it.” the alpha turned his head slightly and gazed at the omega. “Are you going to help or not?” he snapped slightly. The omega appeared taken aback. He flinched slightly at the force of his voice, turning his gaze away. Instantly Jungkook felt sorry for his tone. The alpha was harsher than he intended – borderline using his alpha voice. Jungkook forced himself to soften as he explained, “The shut off valve will allow me to turn the water flowing to the sink off. So although I can’t replace the pipe at the moment, I can at least stop the water for you.”

Jimin gave a thoughtful look, as if checking that the alpha was telling the truth, before he nodded. Moving to join Jungkook at the counter, the omega began emptying another cabinet. They worked in silence – aside from the running water. Neither had much to say, leading to the awkward relation between the two. The room felt tense and uncomfortable. Jungkook was cautious of his every movement. When he got too close to the omega, he was quick to step aside, fearful that he might accidentally overstep and enter the omega’s bubble.

However, working side by side with Jimin, Jungkook couldn’t avoid the strawberry aroma. Usually the omega’s scent was fresh and crisp. It was a juicy strawberry that Jungkook longed to bite into. It reminded Jungkook of going strawberry picking as a child. But tonight, the scent was souring. A clear sign that Jimin was concerned. 

“Oh!” the omega gasped. He was currently poking his head into one of the far end cupboards, closer to the fridge than the sink. At first, the alpha assumed the noise came from the other male bumping his head. However, when Jimin pulled back with a wide smile, Jungkook theory was proven wrong. “I think I found it. There’s a red knob thingy in here.”

“Thingy” Jungkook chuckled, amused at the omega’s terms of words. He nodded slightly and moved towards the omega to take a look. Coming into the small space beside the other male, their shoulders pressed together. Jungkook could sense the strawberry scent turning a little sweeter with pride and happiness at having found the knob. “Where is it?”

“Right there,” Jimin stated. Pushing himself closer towards Jungkook in order to get a better view, the omega pointed to the far back of the cupboard. “The bottom right corner.”

Sure enough, the omega was right. Tucked in the far corner, nearly out of reach was a deep rusty red shut off valve. “Wow” Jungkook huffed in amazement. “Who the fuck would be stupid enough to put that there.” He glanced towards the omega that was still firmly pressed against Jungkook’s side, their arms brushing against each other. “Good job, darling” the alpha answered kindly. Jungkook knew he might be a jerk sometimes, but he can give credit where credit is due. 

For once the omega didn’t argue about the nickname. Rather he submitted to the comment. A gentle blush dusted the male’s cheeks. He nibbled lightly on his lip. Turning towards the alpha, he smiled with pride. The sweet strawberry scent spiked with happiness. Jungkook wondered in that moment how often the omega even received genuine compliments – ones that didn’t involve the omega’s body.

Jungkook found himself gently gazing into the omega’s eyes. The scent had captured his interest.  _ “Kiss him,” _ the wolf from within purred. The omega’s face was so close and the way he was nibbling on that bottom lip of his. Jungkook wanted to kiss the omega. Slowly, he began to lean in closer – and much to his surprise, the omega didn’t pull away.

“Eomma?” a soft voice called from outside the kitchen.

Jungkook froze. His shoulders stiffened. Regretfully, he pulled away from the omega. The scent of strawberries and chocolate was quickly joined by a hint of vanilla. Jungkook knew this aroma. He had smelt it before. Lifting his head, Jungkook turned over his shoulder to look at the little pup he knew as Taemin.

The child stood in the doorway with wide eyes, his small hand quickly rubbing at his cheek. Taemin’s soft tuff of brown hair was ruffled from his recent sleep. Dressed in a pair of pale pink footie pajamas, the pup was absolutely adorable. Spotting the alpha in the room, Taemin looked at him with confusion. “Kookie?” he asked in a small voice – to which Jungkook offered a warm encouraging smile in return.

“Taemin” Jimin spoke softly. The omega pushed himself off the floor and scampered over to the scared-looking pup. Jungkook could easily see the tears of fear and nervousness that formed in the pup’s eyes. “Eomma is right here,” Jimin cooed. The omega lifted the little pup into his arms. He flashed the alpha a curious glance asking the unspoken question of how his son knew his name. 

Jungkook was stunned to say the least. He had never expected the short-tempered and bold omega to be a parent. But then again, he had never given it much thought. However, this pup was adorable. He was the cutest little one Jungkook had ever interacted with. Considering Jimin – although Jungkook would never admit it to the omega’s face – was incredibly adorable in his own right, it made perfect sense that he would be the eomma of this child.

Jimin turned his full attention to the pup in distress. All the commotion in the kitchen had been quickly forgotten. The omega rocked the little boy gently, a hand guiding over his back softly. “What’s wrong sweetie? Why are you awake?” The omega spoke so low that Jungkook had to strain to hear him. 

Jungkook had used this time to reach into the cabinet and shut the water off. It was a tight squeeze as the alpha needed to nearly climb into the small space to reach the valve. He released a small groan as he struggled with turning the knob. It was well rusted over and stiff. Suppressing another groan, he used his strength to turn the knob a little. Soon, he got it turned more, before it creaked into an off position. 

“Nightmare” the pup whimpered. The parent didn’t seem surprised in the least at the pup’s answer. In fact, Jimin seemed to expect it. That led Jungkook to believe that the pup often had trouble sleeping. Which only led to the alpha feeling worse about taking a night’s sleep away from the little guy. The people whom Jungkook had hurt a few nights ago had remained faceless and nameless. However, now that he knew directly whom he harmed, it was a horrible feeling, namely regret.

“Oh, Seokjoon” the omega stated softly with a glance down the hall. Jungkook’s eyes widened. The alpha turned away from the cupboard to view the new pup. Although he had met the second child and knew Taemin had a twin, it was still a surprise to see. The second little boy came padding down the hallway. He did not appear to be in distress the way his brother was.

“Min okay?” the newcomer asked. He was dressed in a matching pajama set to his brother, but instead of pink it was pale tangerine orange. The pup was also dragging a blue blanket behind him.

“Min is okay,” Jimin answered softly. He was still rocking the pup in his arms. The child had calmed down slightly. Nuzzling his nose into his eomma’s neck, he was very clearly receiving a deep scenting.

With the reassurance that his brother was okay, Seokjoon turned towards Jungkook and eyed him with concern. Jungkook stifled a laugh at the sight of the young pup’s glare. Seokjoon stood his ground, appearing an age far past his own. His shoulders were pulled back and his head held high. “Who are you?”

“I’m Jungkook,” the alpha answered in the warmest voice he could force out through his frozen state. Having the pup watch him was one thing, but Jungkook could sense the other adult male’s eyes on him. Jimin was silently judging the alpha, careful of how he interacted with the pup. “But you can call me Kookie.”

“Why is he here?” Seokjoon asked, turning towards his eomma. The pup was careful, and clearly curious. Jungkook didn’t blame him in the slightest. With a single eomma, regardless of age, Jungkook would behave in a similar fashion.

“Kookie came to help eomma” Jimin answered.

“ _ Kookie” _ Jungkook’s internal alpha made an appearance.  _ “He called us Kookie.”  _ The alpha liked the nickname coming from the omega. The wolf was chasing his tail with happiness. To be honest, Jungkook enjoyed the sound of the name from Jimin’s lips too. He was used to being called Kookie. Yoongi and Hoseok both often referred to him with the term of endearment. However, there was something adoring about the way the omega spoke it.

“But now Kookie is leaving,” Jimin added.

Jungkook resisted the temptation to roll his eyes at the omega’s insistence of the alpha leaving. Jungkook didn’t do a job half way. He wasn’t going anywhere just yet. He waved towards the pup, “Hey, wanna come help me fix the sink?”

Seokjoon thought about the request. He eyed Jungkook cautiously. But eventually he gave a small nod – the curiosity getting the better of him. Stepping forward, the pup came near Jungkook.

“Hold on tight” Jungkook cheered as his hands slid under the pup’s arms and lifted the boy onto the counter by the sink. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he swiped the screen to the flashlight setting. “I have a very important job for you. Think you can handle it?” Jungkook stated. The pup’s eyes widened and he gave a firm nod. The child was clearly determined to complete the task. Jungkook smiled softly as he handed the phone over, “Okay, I need you to hold this very tightly, and shine it right there” Jungkook slightly turned the phone in the direction of the sink. He gave the pup a nod before he grabbed at the discarded knob.

The alpha frowned slightly as he struggled to twist the piece into place. It was certainly a challenge. The harder Jungkook tried, the more he began to consider that the knob was never a match to the sink. It was very possible it had once been forced into place and it had only been a matter of time before it fell off. The scent that had soon begun to fill the room wasn’t helping the alpha concentration either. Why was the strawberry such a light and enticing aroma?

Why wouldn’t this stupid knob go back on?

“You don’t have to,” Jimin said in a soft awkward voice. He had now taken to pacing back and forth with the child – something to keep himself busy with.

“It’s fine,” Jungkook said through gritted teeth. “I got it.” Jungkook was not going to walk away leaving the sink half fixed. It wasn’t fair to leave the omega in distress. In a final shot of desperation Jungkook forced the knob into place, using all of his strength. By some miracle, the knob held. It had been jammed back into its slot.

“Yes!” Jungkook cheered, throwing his hands up in triumph. Jeon Jungkook had rarely ever been around children. If he had, then he might have been able to predict what would happen next. Children often enjoyed copying actions, especially ones of excitement. Noticing the alpha’s show of happiness, Seokjoon raised his own two hands up in a copying manner with a beaming smile on his face. This action would’ve been rather adorable – had the pup not been clenching Jungkook’s phone at the time.

“Oh my gosh” Jimin gasped taking a quick step forward. Neither the omega nor alpha had been able to react quickly enough as the phone hit the edge of the counter and tumbled downwards to land on the floor.

Quickly, Jungkook bent down to retrieve the phone. With a glance at the screen, Jungkook knew instantly it was a lost cause. There were several cracks across the centre, clearly caused by the hit on the counter edge. It was as though a spider web of breakage appeared on the screen.

“Park Seokjoon.” Jimin stated a little sterner than intended. Had it been his own phone, Jimin likely wouldn’t have cared less. But this was Jungkook’s phone. It was the phone of an alpha. And it looked extremely expensive. “What have I said about being more careful?”

The little pup began to form guilty tears in his eyes. By habit, he stuck his thumb into his mouth. Gazing at his eomma, he turned sadly to face the alpha.

One glance at the pup’s expression was enough to break Jungkook’s heart. The build of large tears forced all words Jungkook longed to say to fade away. The phone was expensive, and had only been a few months old. To be honest, the alpha would’ve been pissed if anyone else had done this. This was an extra task that Jungkook didn’t want to bother with, having to take it in and get a screen replacement. But the culprit was a helpless and clueless pup. He didn’t know any better. And it was an accident after all.

Jungkook forced out the warmest smile he could form. “Hey now” he stated softly “No need for tears. My phone is fine.” He held the phone up in his palm, but had it positioned so that the omega would not see the cracks through his fingers. “Not a scratch on it” the alpha pushed the phone into his pants’ pocket.

But the pup still didn’t look convinced. “I didn’t mean to” the pup mumbled out in a weak voice. He was turning his gaze between the alpha and his eomma. “It was an accent.”

“Accidents happen” Jungkook reassured the boy; he found the grammar of the pup’s reply to be adorable. “I’ve dropped it too, before.”

“You have?” Seokjoon turned back to the alpha with big round eyes.

“Sure I have” Jungkook smiled. He reached forward and lifted the pup off the counter and onto his own hip. “Lots of times.” He bounced the pup lightly in hopes of getting a giggle from him. “And it still works. So nothing to cry about, okay?” he lightly wiped away any stray tears from the pup’s cheek. Jungkook smiled at the pup. Spinning around slightly, he raced the pup towards the couch “Zooooom.”

The child giggled as he was placed into the comfort of the worn couch. His gaze locked happily with Jungkook. The boy’s small hands were clapping with excitement.

“Now you need to get some rest,” Jungkook cooed, reaching forward to fluff the boy’s hair. “I am certain that you have a busy day tomorrow, being a strong and brave little pup. Many adventures to experience.” The alpha turned towards the omega and smiled lightly.

“Thank you” Jimin stated, walking Jungkook towards the door.

The strawberry scent emanating from the omega, which had once been a souring flavor, now turned into a warm aroma. It held a brightness and freshness to the strawberries. It was a scent that Jungkook could only describe as pure bliss. There was a strong cloud of pheromones hanging in the air. And a milky tone was mixed in with it.

Jungkook held in a gasp of surprise. Jimin wasn’t… he couldn’t be, right? But the increase of scents mixed with the pheromones and the suckling. It all equaled one thing. Slowly Jungkook glanced over his shoulder and he was met with a glorious sight. The pup was latched onto Jimin’s right nipple, his mouth sucking softly to retrieve milk.

The alpha could make out the soft blush on the omega’s cheek. Clearly the omega hadn’t expected the comfort of the pup to take this course of action. And Jungkook couldn’t blame him for the embarrassment. Jungkook was practically a stranger and now Jimin was breastfeeding in front of him.

To put the sight simply – it was so fucking hot.

Jungkook had never expected himself to be the type of alpha to have a breastfeeding kink – but then again he had never been around omegas in this situation, especially not attractive single male omegas. Jungkook couldn’t fight the images that came to him. Within his mind he could clearly picture himself crawling into the omega’s lap and trailing light teasing kisses along the males neck. Jungkook wasn’t one to rush. He’d mark the male with hickies, moving downwards along the neck bone. Then the alpha would glide his tongue slowly across the omegas upper chest. These actions were all within the goal of reaching the plump pink nipple.

His tongue would slide across the male’s nipple. A teasing action at first. Letting his tongue just get a feeling of the omega. The alpha would swirl his tongue across the nipple, giving it a slight flick before taking it fully. Then he would have his own mouth latched tightly to Jimin’s chest. He would then begin to suck lightly. Pulling at the nipple, the alpha wouldn’t stop until he got what he longed for. And that was Jimin’s calming milk. Jungkook was certain he’d never taste anything so glorious.

Taemin had pulled away from his eomma’s chest. The pup licked his lips tiredly as he rested his small head on the omega’s shoulder. Slowly trailing down the omega’s chest was a single drop of discarded milk. Moving downwards, the white trail guided over the omega’s chest and down to his abs. Jungkook couldn’t force himself to look away – rather he followed the direction of the milk droplet.

The alpha could nearly taste how sweet the milk was bound to be.

Jimin deeply cleared his throat. The omega had caught the alpha staring at his chest. This only increased the blush on the blonde’s cheeks. He raised a curious eyebrow in Jungkook’s direction – a way of calling out the other male about his blatant ogling.

Jungkook’s own cheeks turned to a light red shade as he cleared his own throat. “Ah sorry” he mumbled out embarrassed. “I, uh, will you be alright?” he asked, eyeing the mess of the kitchen. The flood was still present and the contents of the cupboards were thrown about. Maybe he should stay to help clean up.

“It’s fine” Jimin reassured him softly. “I’ll put the pups back to bed and then I’ll clean up. It’ll give me something to do.” He gave a warm smile – but Jungkook wasn’t completely convinced.

“Only if you’re certain” Jungkook started with a small frown. “Uh, if you have any duct tape is sure to tape the pipe good and strong. It should hold until you can get the landlord in to fix it. Then turn the valve back on. Just be sure not to run the tap too heavily till it’s repaired.”

“Will do,” Jimin answered lightly. “Thanks again.” Jungkook likely would’ve stood in the doorway entertaining a conversation with the omega all night. However the other male slowly closed the door in the alpha’s face.

Trudging back to his own apartment, Jungkook found that his thoughts didn’t lie on the broken phone or the way his jeans had been soaked, but rather on the extremely attractive single omega that breastfed his pups. Jungkook just couldn’t shake the breastfeeding kink he clearly developed tonight. And that wasn’t the only thing that had developed… there was now a firm tent in his tight jeans.

Entering his home, much to his enjoyment he found that the place was cleaned and empty. His hyungs had long since left. Kicking off his shoes, he moved towards his bedroom. Jungkook was not one to hesitate, nor delay. He tugged his shirt off over his head and then pulled his jeans off. Crawling into bed, he tugged his member free of his boxers.

The alpha paused only for a moment to retrieve the new bottle of lube he had bought a couple days ago. It was a light pink shade with a supposed strawberry scent. The strawberry was just a coincidence – or at least that’s what he told himself. He poured some into his palm and used his fingers to warm it. He didn’t often use the stuff when he was pleasuring himself, however he was drawn to the need of the scent tonight. 

Reaching down between his legs, Jungkook took hold of his own long, already hardened member. The alpha hummed a little moan in response. Jungkook’s fingers gilded slowly down his own shaft. Eyes closed, Jungkook leaned his head back against the bedframe and he bucked his hips forward. He repeated the motion – earning him another moan.

Jungkook released another deep content groan. His fingers closed around his shaft, taking his member fully into his palm. Quickly he began to move his hand up and down the shaft, increasing as he went.

His palm firmly incased his shaft, moving quickly. His thumb glazed across the tip as precum began to leak. He could only imagine how good it would feel to have his member encased tightly in Jimin’s warm hole rather than within his own palm. He was certain it would be impossible to hold himself back once he entered the omega. Jungkook would surely pound into the omega, forcing him to beg for more.

A deep groan formed as Jungkook’s body shook from the build up. He couldn’t recall the last time he had built himself up so quickly from masturbation. The alpha bucked his hips forward again. The pressure was only building up greater but the release had still yet to come. “F-fuck” Jungkook cursed.

The scent of chocolate and alpha pheromones was filling the room, naturally mixing with the strawberry lube. It was very likely rafting through the walls. The omega possibly knew exactly what the alpha was doing at this very moment. And that only made it sexier to Jungkook.

With a deep moan of desperation, Jungkook began to stroke himself with more force. His fingers moved across his tip, wiping away the cum that had begun to leak. Picking up speed again, he released another moan. Jungkook could feel his member begin to throb. His body was naturally responding to the stimulation and wanted to form a knot. However Jungkook often found those painful under regular circumstances – when he was encased warmly within an omega. However when his member was free with no form of comforting walls, Jungkook knew he wouldn’t handle it. He forced his body to regain control. There would be no knot tonight. 

Leaning his head harder against the bedroom wall his jaw clenched. Another deep moan released from his lips. “Omega” the alpha cried out. And there was only one omega that the man wanted right now. A single man with white hair and sweet round cheeks who knew how to stand his ground.

Jungkook felt the pressure build up all the way as he reached his breaking point. He considered slowing down, with the intention of prolonging his orgasm. However his member was crying out in anticipation. “Ah f-fuck” Jungkook moaned deep in his throat as his orgasm finally hit him. “Jimin” he gave another moan. Panting softly, Jungkook guided his hand down his shaft, riding out the release as the white liquid continued pouring around his hand. It wasn’t until the climax had come to a slowing halt that Jungkook realized his mistake. He had literally, in the middle of his orgasm, called out for the omega – more specifically he had called his name. This was the first time he ever spoke the omega’s name, and he chose to do it now. What was the alpha getting himself into? Jimin was a single eomma, with two young pups to care for. Jungkook was only a college student. Under no circumstances should the alpha be sexually pleasuring himself to the thought of the man. But yet, here he was.

Jungkook sunk deeper into his bed, lifting his arm over his head and covering his eyes slightly in defeat. He mumbled the only word he could muster in that moment, “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing the conflict between Jungkook and Jimin - and wasn't it sweet how Jungkook came to Jimin's rescue? I wonder what went wrong between Hobi, Yoongi and Jimin O.o Any guesses? 
> 
> Chapter Question: What sub gender should the pups be?  
> a. Taemin omega and Seokjoon alpha  
> b. Seokjoon omega and Taemin alpha  
> c. Both omega  
> d. Both alpha
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!!! I appreciate it so very much!! Keep the comments coming my lovely kittens! 
> 
> Lastly, come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megz_cat)where I post weekly polls to engage the readers in making decision on the direction of the book!


	4. An Alpha Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a smutty scene between Jimin and Taehyung near the end of the chapter. Read at your own risk

Jimin sat in the small clinical waiting room. Leaning back into his seat the omega struggled with relaxing his mind. A doctor's office had finally gotten back to Jimin that morning, providing an appointment for Taemin in the afternoon. Unfortunately, this forced Jimin to call in sick to his job at a local coffee shop - something that he truly hated to do. Now, Jimin found himself watching the pups as they played with a puzzle Jimin had brought in his bag. The omega had long since learnt that the two boys needed constant entertainment- especially during long waits. 

With a small sigh, Jimin opened the magazine he had selected from the nearby stack. He hadn’t checked what the topic of the reading material was, having grabbed at random. Opening the cover, Jimin began to read over the first page. It didn’t take the omega long to realize it was a collection of articles explaining the importance of an omega having an alpha. A piece of Jimin wanted to snap the book shut instantly, but part of him was intrigued. 

Slowly, his gaze moved over the page. The first article listed the positives of having an alpha for emotional support. It told about how an omega needed an individual to rely on, as this was part of their nature. When an omega faced sadness, an alpha’s pheromones were a key factor to providing easy happiness. An alpha’s scent offered a natural form of comfort. The scent was a way of building a connection between couples. Much against Jimin’s distaste, his thoughts shifted to the melted chocolate. 

The more time Jimin spent within the alpha’s presence, the easier it became for him to notice the warmth of the scent. And the more it brought back memories from Jimin’s childhood. There were the days of chocolate chips cookies within the scent. Memories of winter with hot chocolate by the fire after coming in from playing in the snow. There were thoughts of camping with his appa and making fresh s’mores. 

Turning the page, Jimin came to the second article. This one specifically listed the positives of a mating between an alpha and an omega. It stated how, when an alpha and omega mated together, it connected their thoughts and feelings to an extent. An alpha would be able to sense if their omega were in distress, regardless of scent – hence knowing from a distance if the omega needed them. Jimin had heard of stories where an alpha could be out of town and would come rushing home from sensing their mate needed them in some form.

The article continued on with explaining that a mating bond increased the probability of producing pups. It was with the bond that the wolves create that encourages a heavier heat or rut. Although pups are a possibility with any heat – Jimin learnt the hard way. Furthermore, there had been proven evidence that giving birth was greatly assisted with a mate involved. Jimin had also learnt that fact from his past.

Jimin had obviously given birth without a mate present. This had naturally made the omega weaker – as often mates would rely on each other for strength. Jimin had been lucky to have his friends for support. Taehyung and Hoseok had been with him the entire time during the labour and delivery. Once Jimin had given birth, he had barely been able to get out of bed for the entire first week. Which led to requiring more assistance from his friends.

Each of the males took on the care of a pup, Taehyung being drawn to Taemin and Hobi having accepted Seokjoon. Namjoon – although often busy with his hectic school and work schedule – had also made himself readily available. However, it was nothing compared to what Jimin would imagine having a mate would be like. This would be a partner that the pups would scent with and imprint on. Another person that was expected to always remain.

There were several times that Jimin regretted letting people bond with his pups when they weren’t his mates. Hoseok was at the top of his list – with Yoongi being a close second. Seokjoon had imprinted on the beta and would often turn to Hobi for comfort if Jimin was unavailable. Unfortunately, when the friendship with the other male came to a crashing end, Joonie had possibly lost the most. Jimin could still picture the sleepless nights of Joonie calling out for the beta or when he would stand at the male’s apartment door in hopes it’ll open.

However, mates could not always be reliable, after all. Despite a bond that should’ve tied the two together, mates could still be pulled apart by indifferences. This had led Jimin to put very little belief in mates.

Jimin glanced towards the pups with a sad little smile. The two boys were still animatedly playing together. The puzzle was quickly taking shape.

Flipping the page, Jimin was surprised by the next article – although he should’ve suspected it would turn to a topic such as heats and sexual activities. The omega blushed deeply. The page went into depth about what happened when an omega entered heat. They would long for a release that could only truly be satisfied when they received an alpha’s knot. It explained that although there were alternatives, there was very little that would compare to a fulfilling feeling of a knot in heat.

Of course, Jimin knew this from first hand experience. The omega had let very few people – particularly alphas into his life, especially after being left when pregnant. There had been only one other alpha Jimin had trusted himself with after Junghyun, and that relationship had also ended in painful heartbreak. When it came to heats, the past couple of years Jimin had relied primarily on himself and whatever toys he had on hand.

If Jimin did rely on a sexual partner, they came in the form of Kim Taehyung. The two omegas had long since agreed to help each other through the peak of their hearts. Taehyung was there for Jimin – just as Jimin was there for Tae. The omega was a strong sexual partner – he was extremely knowledgeable and skilful in bed. However, without receiving an alpha’s knot, neither omega could be truly satisfied.

Reading further, Jimin’s eyes only widened as the article took a turn to discuss sexual position. The magazine explained what position would be best for an omega to be in during heat, if he or she is trying to conceive pups – as it was likely to increase the chance. There was an explanation on how it would be best to get an alpha’s knot in as deep as possible – followed shortly by how to increase the length of time the knot would stay prominent in the omega. The article went on to explain what positions felt good in specific ways. It listed if the omega wanted to feel it deep they should be lying in this certain form or if the omega wanted it pounding with speed how the alpha should position them.

Jimin was going to continue reading onwards, however the arrival of the nurse forced Jimin to snap the magazine shut with embarrassed red cheeks. “Park Taemin?” the female spoke warmly as she glanced around the room. Jimin stuffed the magazine back into its rack before pushing himself out of his seat. Hopefully nobody noticed what he was reading at the time.

“Here” Jimin raised his hand in a wave towards the nurse. He moved towards the pups. “Boys, it’s time to head in” he stated. The pups protested with a whine as the eomma began to pack the puzzle away. “You guys can do another puzzle at home, I promise” Jimin spoke softly. He placed the toys into his large black fake leather bound purse. Taking hold of the pups’ hands, Jimin went towards the medical professional.

“Hello there,” the woman smiled “I’ll lead you back to the exam room.” She cheerfully began to tread down the hall nearly in a skip, guiding them to the far back. Jimin followed silently with the pups in tow. He thanked her once they reached the room – where he was then left alone.

“Up you go” Jimin beamed as he lifted Taemin onto the small exam table. Jimin was thankful the clinic appeared to be child friendly. The room was painted a soft yellow with lime green accents. On the table where the computer was located, there were containers of stickers and lollipops.

Taemin looked at his eomma apprehensively. The pup lifted his hand to his mouth and began to suck on the thumb. This was a behaviour that Jimin had been trying to discourage – however today he figured he’d let it slide.

“It’s going to be fine” Jimin reassured softly. Bending slightly the omega lifted Seokjoon up onto the exam table beside his brother. Although the appointment was for Taemin, having his brother beside him was bound to be soothing. Jimin leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on each of the boy’s foreheads.

“We need shots?” Seokjoon asked with eyes filled with worry.

Jimin released a small chuckle. His pups were just so adorable in his eyes. “No shots. This is just a check up. To see if you both are healthy.” Playfully Jimin poked both their bellies – earning slight giggles from the two boys. “Are you two eating well?” Jimin gave the pups another tickle to the tummy.

Both boys burst out laughing as their eomma began to tickle them. They wiggled slightly, struggling to get free from the tickle monster. “Yes eomma!” They cheered together around the laughter.

“Hmm” Jimin titled his head curiously to the side “I don’t know about that. Someone left a lot of chicken on their plate last night” the eomma teased.

“I was full!” Taemin giggled.

“Filled with rice!” Jimin laughed. Stepping forward, he pulled the two giggling pups into a warm hug. He loved moments like this with his children. Times when he could let go and relax. He didn’t enjoy having to constantly be the disciplining eomma; he wanted to spend time having some fun with his puppies. 

The door to the room slid open, a little older than middle-aged alpha with greying hair standing in the doorway. Clearing his throat, the man caught the attention of the omega. “I can come back if you are not yet ready” the doctor stated.

“We are ready,” Jimin answered quickly. Another slight blush was forming as he stepped slightly away from the pups to address the doctor. “You must be the doctor.”

“Dr. Choi” the man introduced himself. He moved deeper into the room and took a seat by his computer. Glancing around the room, the man frowned slightly. “Wouldn’t you prefer we wait for your alpha to arrive?”

Sheepishly, Jimin nibbled on his bottom lip. Although the omega was generally very proud of himself as an individual – and a single eomma – there were moments where he became nervous to admit his unmated status. “I uh” Jimin shifted on his heels slightly “I don’t have one. Its just me.”

The doctor nodded slightly. Turning towards his computer, he began to type quickly. Jimin could only assume he was making a note of Jimin’s lack of alpha. “Alright, what seems to be the problem here?” the doctor asked, turning the chair back in the Parks’ direction.

“My son, Taemin,” Jimin nodded in Tae’s direction to indicate which twin he was talking about. “has been suffering lately from continuous nightmares. They seem to wake him up at all hours of the night and it has become increasingly difficult to get him back to sleep.”

“What appears to be successful in regards to returning to bed?” Dr. Choi stood and moved towards the pups with a smile. “Hello there, Taemin. I’m going to use this to listen to your heart alright?” the doctor held out his stethoscope for the pup to see. Gently, he moved it under the boy’s shirt and began to listen to his heart.

Jimin gave the doctor a few moments of silence before he decided to provide an answer “A strong scenting has proven to be successful, as has him sharing my nest with me and… he often requests breast milk.”

“You are still breast feeding him?” The doctor retrieved the small light from his pocket and began to shine it in Taemin’s eyes, instructing the pup to follow his finger.

A small blush began to creep up on Jimin’s cheek. This was a doctor – a medical professional. Jimin shouldn’t feel ashamed or shy regarding these topics – however he couldn’t fight the feeling that he had done something wrong with his actions. “I- uh, yeah.” Jimin nodded softly. Folding his hands in front of himself he fiddled with his fingers. “The pups are only three. Breastfeeding is still very much acceptable at that age. I… I have been weaning them off. It is only when they want it. It isn’t very often that Seokjoon will ask for it.”

The doctor gave another nod as he stepped back from the pups on the table. Jimin watched slightly in confusion. Was that it? That took about two seconds of the doctor’s time. Maybe Jimin had chosen the wrong doctor; it didn’t appear like he gave much consideration.

Moving towards his desk, Choi took a seat. “I’d like to hear more about yourself and your family dynamics before I move forward with any other examinations.”

Jimin’s eyes widened. His back tensed as he forced himself to stand tall. The wording of the doctor instantly made the omega feel very threatened. It felt like something that’ll be followed by an insult. “What would you like to know?”

“First I would like the information regarding their alpha parent” the doctor asked gently. “You stated you do not have one. Has the pups’ alpha ever been involved in their lives?”

Jimin should’ve known before he had arrived that a doctor would likely ask this question. The blonde was well used to the looks of curiosity that he received. There were often questions regarding why he wasn’t mated or if his mate had passed away. “The alpha has never been involved in their lives” Jimin answered in a small weak sounding voice. He nervously looked down at the floor, fiddling slightly with his fingers. “He left before they were born.”

Nodding slightly the doctor wrote down what Jimin stated. Glancing back at the omega the doctor asked, “Have the pups ever had an alpha figure for guidance in their lives?”

“I have a best friend that is an alpha,” Jimin answered, letting his thoughts drift to that of Namjoon. “He is there for the pups whenever he can be. However, he is, of course, busy with work. I’m certain that he wishes he could be around for them more. But something is better than nothing right?”

“And what about from the past?” Dr. Choi asked softly. He glanced slightly towards the pups that were busy entertaining themselves on the exam table. “I understand they have an alpha occasionally around now, but have they always had that stability?”

“Uh well” Jimin frowned slightly. “Namjoon has always been around since they were born, it's just unfortunate that his work schedule has increased lately. But if you’re talking about the past…” Jimin sighed softly. “There has only ever been one other alpha in their lives – at least in the form of an established relationship. I was in a relationship with an alpha shortly after the pups were born. However things ended with him a couple of years back. But yes he was around for their first year.” Jimin nibbled on his bottom lip as he continued on. “There was also a beta for a while. He was there when the pups were born. When I was recovering from the birth he was assisting in caring for the pups – especially Seokjoon.”

“I see” the doctor leaned back into his chair in a relaxed manner. It gave the impression that he had long since come to a conclusion. “Do you care for the pups completely on your own? Or do you receive assistance from family?”

“My family all live down in Busan '' Jimin answered with ease, this was one topic he could comfortably talk about. “I rely a lot on the help from friends – they’ve become family to us. I have two omega friends; they live in the apartment above me. And they are always readily available if needed. We make our schedules work.” The omega smiled slightly at the thoughts. “They are like two other eommas for the pups.” The doctor had nodded slightly during the conversation. He had appeared to take the information in, however he didn’t seem interested. Jimin felt the need to add in more after the silence turned to awkwardness. “I also have a teenage neighbour that will babysit occasionally after school. He’s only fifteen but the pups view him as an elder brother.”

“Fifteen” the doctor considered the comment, “likely hasn’t presented yet.”

“No,” Jimin agreed, “but from his scent it’s fairly obvious he’ll be an omega.”

“Another omega” the doctor mumbled low under his breath. Pushing himself into an upright position the doctor began to explain. “From my observations, there is nothing medically wrong with Taemin. It is likely that he is instead facing difficulties within his mental and emotional state with his sub gender.”

“His sub gender?” Jimin frowned slightly. The pups were far too young to have a defined sub gender – how could something that has barely developed cause such issues.

“I have seen it happen a few times before. Taemin’s developing wolf appears to be going through a state of confusion. It is struggling to identify with its gender – a dysphoria of sorts,” the doctor explained gently.

“I’m sorry” Jimin gave his head a small shake. “I still don’t think I understand. He is having gender dysphoria?” of course Jimin understood what this meant; however he had never heard of it occurring in this sense.

“In a way yes, that is the best terminology that I have for his condition” Choi answered with ease. It seemed the doctor had relaxed more during their conversation in hopes of lessening the concerns for Jimin. “And it isn’t Taemin that is experiencing this – but rather it is his wolf.”

“I think I need more of an explanation please” Jimin begged. The omega felt extremely lost during this entire encounter. Shifting forward towards the pups, he rested his head on Taemin’s. Gently, he began twirling his fingers within the dark brown locks.

“Taemin’s wolf is still developing, as is natural for a pup of his age. From what I can sense, Taemin’s wolf had been leading towards that of an alpha - just as Seokjoon’s is. However, with the strong influence of omega culture within his life, his wolf has grown confused. Now, his wolf is questioning himself and his identity. This can often create distress and anxiety – which could lead to things such as nightmares.”

Jimin’s eyes widened with concern “Did I do this? Is this my fault? It is because I have exposed him to too many omegas? I have forced his baby alpha wolf to become an omega?”

“His wolf is not becoming an omega” the doctor raised his hand to encourage Jimin to take a breath. “It has just begun to feel like it should be – that there is something wrong with itself because it is not presenting as an omega. This is not something you have done – not intentionally. For many pups this isn’t a problem – they would be completely unaffected by these situations.”

“Taemin and Seokjoon are both alphas?” Jimin asked softly. “But they smell of vanilla. That is a sweeter scent – I had assumed they would likely present one day as omegas – or a beta. I never… I never even considered alpha as a possibility.” Jimin couldn’t shake the feeling that he had caused this dysphoria. He surrounded the pups regularly primarily with omegas. They didn’t have any solid alpha role models within their lives. Had he thought, even for a second, that they weren’t receiving something they so desperately needed, Jimin would’ve done anything to find it.

“Of course they haven’t truly presented yet. As I’m certain you know that will not be determined until they are teenagers and experience their first ruts or heats. But wolves always have a general idea of what their gender will be – it is rarely hard to tell. Scent has been a large indicator and so has behaviour,” the doctor explained.

Jimin understood exactly what the doctor meant by that. Of course Jimin hadn’t presented as an omega until he was around sixteen, however he – and his family – had always known he was set to be an omega. Since birth Jimin had smelled of soft strawberries. Furthermore his behaviour had always pointed to omega – he was rather on the soft side with a large enjoyment in skinship and scenting. He had never needed to question his omega status.

“As for why they have a sweet vanilla scent,” the doctor continued with his explanation. “It is likely due to a birth defect or hereditary. It is extremely rare, however I have heard of it before. If there is another wolf within the family line that has this defect – it can often be passed along. But no need to be concerned, they will very likely present as any other alpha would.”

“Why hasn’t Seokjoon begun behaving similarly?” Jimin wondered. The doctor argues that both pups were alpha, but Seokjoon wasn’t experiencing the same level of anxiety or stress the way Taemin often did. Taemin would come to Jimin’s room crying in search of comfort or he would still request breast milk. Seokjoon was more mature and relied on his own strength.

“It’s likely a delayed reaction” the doctor shrugged a little as though he did not know the answer to the question. “You said that one pup was considerably closer to the beta that had once been in your life. It is possible that due to his relationship with a more dominant gender dynamic, he has been able to remain less confused. But I am certain if you think hard, a lot of his habits that you wouldn’t consider abnormal are likely related to anxiety – just in different forms.”

When Jimin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion the doctor lightly explained, “you stated that Taemin would search you out when he is experiencing these nightmares. It is possible that your other son shares similar fears but does not come readily forward.”

Jimin paused for a moment and allowed him to consider what the doctor had stated. Perhaps he had been missing out on signs that Seokjoon hadn’t been that well either. They had likely not been easy to notice – but Jimin was the eomma. When Taemin would come to Jimin looking for comfort, Joon was often short behind – but Jimin had brushed it off as Joon checking on Minnie. Maybe Seokjoon needed the comfort just as much as Taemin. It was similar to sleeping in Jimin’s nest. Although Joonie would never outright ask, he was always extremely willing when Jimin offered.

“What can I do?” Jimin asked softly. “How do I help my pups be happier?” Jimin was the type of eomma that would get things done. He wasn’t one to brush these things under the rug. If his pups needed him to do something, he would do whatever it takes to help them.

The doctor pushed some hair out of his face as he answered in a way that made it sound like it should’ve been obvious. “The pups will need to spend some time with an alpha. They likely need bonding. Get a feeling of what it means to be in an alpha’s presence. An alpha that they feel they can trust and receive guidance from. Eventually they will need an alpha when they get older, to teach them proper behaviour – it’s best that these bonds are developed young. Any alpha would do, of course. You stated you have some friends. That’ll work fine. Or you can look into placing them in a preschool with alpha staffing. A couple of times a week, to interact with an adult alpha. I am certain that will greatly improve their current and future behaviour.”

Jimin didn’t particularly like the way the doctor had worded ‘current and future behaviour.’ That made it sound like there was something misbehaving about his pups. They are just children and don’t deserve to be judged so harshly – especially on things that are out of their control. “That’s all it’ll take for them to feel better?”

“It should be, yes.” the doctor gave a firm nod. “If you do not see an improvement after three months, please feel free to return. However, an alpha in yours and the pups’ life will likely assist with any trouble any of you are facing.”

Jimin answered with a nod of his head. He wasn’t very impressed – the doctor appeared to be more of an alpha pusher than having a focus on actual medical assistance. “I will be sure to return if I find the pups continuing to struggle,” Jimin insisted. He lifted the pups off the exam table before taking their hands happily. “Let's go home, Minnie, Joonie.”

Choi smiled slightly “You can come by if you ever need anything. Don’t hesitate to make an appointment.”

Holding the boys’ hands, Jimin led them out of the doctor’s office and into the busy streets of Seoul. With college having recently been let out for the day, the community streets had only grown in popularity – students wanting to return home for the evening. Jimin gave the pups’ hands a small squeeze. Smiling slightly, he led them through the crowds.

Thankfully, Jimin’s walk to the neighbourhood of Daehakro wasn’t very far. He had lived in the community ever since he had attended university – it was often referred to as a college town. Jimin wasn’t always a fan of being surrounded by students – however it allowed the cost of his apartment to be cheaper.

Side stepping around a rushing male beta, Jimin felt the need to hold the pups tighter – fearful that he might lose them in the streets. With spring only just dawning, Jimin would’ve hoped for some cooler weather – however March was unseasonably warm this year.

“Eomma,” Seokjoon tugged on Jimin’s hand. Glancing down, Jimin found the pup pointing in the direction of a small ice cream stand tucked away. It was among the Park family’s favourite places to stop for a snack. And luckily for Jimin it was cheap enough to afford every once in a while. Not to mention it was close to their apartment. “Melona!” Joonie stated, watching the stand with wide eyes.

Jimin quickly glanced down at his watch. There was still a couple of hours until dinner. His mind drifted to the thoughts of Taehyung treating the pups to ice cream after playing at the park that weekend. The other omega tended to spoil the pups – maybe it was time Jimin had done the same. With a small nod, Jimin led the pups over to the street stand.

“Can I get two melona?” Jimin ordered. The green, honeydew flavoured treat had become fairly popular over the years – it was essentially ice cream on a stick. The pups loved it. Removing some cash, he let go of the pups’ hands momentarily, to pay for the ice cream – and accept the packages. It was at that moment that something caught Taemin’s eye.

“Kookie!” Taemin cheered. The pup broke free from Jimin’s side and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him through the crowd. Although Jimin was quick, he hadn’t been quick enough. The pup had disappeared between the parting legs of pedestrians.

“Park Taemin!” Jimin shouted. Swiftly Jimin lifted Seokjoon into his arms. The eomma began weaving through the crowd – although it wasn’t an easy feat. The male’s heart was racing as he lost sight of his little boy. Seokjoon only held on tighter as he too looked around nervously. “Taemin!” Jimin cried out again. Spinning slightly where he stood.

How could Jimin lose his child? What was he ever thinking of letting the pup go? He should’ve held onto him tighter. Jimin had already failed enough for today. He can’t even provide his alpha sons with a strong and positive alpha influence in their lives. His pup has nightmares because of his lack of ability in keeping an alpha around.

All the omega had wanted to do was treat the pups to ice cream. They had both done so well at the doctor’s office today. Jimin had been so proud to see them both remain calm. He had been expecting them to cry and beg to go home. But Taemin and Seokjoon had been so brave. Not to mention the way Joonie offered his twin comfort all throughout the appointment, which warmed Jimin’s heart.

It was the one positive aspect of the day. Although Jimin might feel inadequate about his lack of an alpha – seeing the two boys had reassured him about one thing. He was raising the pups to be positive and supportive of each other. That is all any eomma could ever really hope for in regards to teaching behaviour.

However, now he lost his child somewhere in the busy streets of Seoul. The omega had done everything right. Jimin had them both directly at his side. They knew better than to run off unattended – Jimin had always instilled that. He had only let go of Taemin’s hand for a moment. Jimin hadn’t even heard what Taemin cheered as he ran off. What could’ve caught Taemin’s attention that was so important?

“Park Taemin!” Jimin screamed out in desperation again. Tears were quickly forming in his eyes. He knew his pheromones were skyrocketing as others turned to glance at him. Although many looked, no one offered him any form of assistance.

“Jesus” a deep voice said from behind Jimin. “Would you stop yelling?”

Jimin’s back was tense. He had suspected it was an alpha wolf that was being annoyed by Jimin's supposed scene. With the large crowds, Jimin couldn’t pinpoint any specific scent. But regardless of the speaker’s sub gender, no one was allowed to talk to him that way.

“Who the hell do you think you-” Jimin spun with force – intending to make his stance clear. However, he relented when he noticed who the other wolf was.

“Jeon Jungkook” the male with dark hair answered. Much to Jimin’s disapproval, a smile was plastered on his lips. “But I believe I’ve already introduced myself. It’s you who still hasn’t.”

“Taemin” Jimin whimpered as he let out a sigh of relief.

Resting on the alpha’s broad hip bone was the runaway pup. Taemin had wrapped his little arms around the alpha’s neck and smiled as though he had done nothing wrong. The pup was nearly snuggling into the alpha. And Jungkook seemed perfectly okay with the action.

“Oh, Taemin,” Jimin stated, setting Seokjoon on his feet. He reached out and took his pup from the alpha. “What were you thinking, Park Taemin? How dare you run off like that! I taught you better than that!. You can never go anywhere without eomma knowing it.”

“But eomma” Taemin whined. The eomma had leaned into his son’s neck and was giving him a strong scenting. It was likely more to comfort Jimin than the pup himself. “I saw Kookie.” Taemin stated it as though it was the most obvious thought ever.

“I see that” Jimin hugged his pup closer. “But you still can’t go running off like that. That’s not okay Taemin. I was so scared and worried.”

“Hey, relax a little” Jungkook spoke gently. This had only received a glare from the omega. How dare an alpha tell Jimin how he can feel or what he should do! “You’re scaring the pup” Jungkook rationalized in a low voice.

Much to Jimin’s dismay, the alpha was right. Jimin had very little control over his pheromones at the moment and his high emotions were upsetting Taemin. The pup was latched tightly onto Jimin’s neck and was nearly whimpering. “Oh, Taemin...” Jimin sighed softly. Lifting his hand, he began stroking the boy's soft waves. “Eomma is sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, but I was scared. I don’t want you hurt.”

“I’m not hurt,” Taemin answered in a broken sounding voice.

“I know that now,” Jimin replied. Leaning forward he planted a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek. “But I didn’t before. I can’t lose you.” He snuggled the boy closer and took in the scent of vanilla.

Jungkook had been standing stiffly off to the side, watching the two together. Occasionally he’d gaze down at Seokjoon to ensure the pup was still present and had no intentions of running off as well.

“Kookie found me,” Taemin stated to his eomma. Leaning back slightly the pup looked towards the alpha with a beaming smile. He pointed in Jungkook’s direction to make an indication of whom he was speaking with.

Chuckling lightly, Jungkook smiled softly in the omega’s direction. “More like the pup found Me.” Absent-mindedly, the alpha tugged at the strap of a camera bag slung over his shoulder. The alpha had been walking home from university only to be surprised as a pup came running towards him. Jungkook had been greatly unprepared as the pup launched himself into an embrace. He had barely had enough time to catch him.

Although Jungkook accepted the child’s embrace, he had to focus on searching for the eomma. When the alpha couldn’t spot the older omega, he knew the child had run off and the eomma needed to be tracked down.

Jimin glanced towards the alpha. He was having an internal battle within himself. In part, he put the blame of his pup running away on the alpha, although he did realize how irrational that was of him. It wasn’t as though Jungkook had called out for the pup. But rather had been minding his own business walking down the street. Still, had Taemin not recognized – or known – Jungkook, then he never would’ve run off. The second part of the omega realized that Jungkook had helped the pup. He didn’t brush the child aside like other college students might have. The alpha accepted the pup and worked on returning Taemin to Jimin.

With his teeth slightly gritted together, Jimin forced his back to straighten. Balancing Taemin with one arm, Jimin held out his free hand. “Jimin” he said confidently.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and glanced side to side as though looking for an unknown answer. “What?” he asked in a voice a little more high pitched than normal.

“My name,” Jimin answered, shifting slightly on his footing. “You said I’ve never introduced myself properly. My name is Jimin.”

A small smile pulled at Jungkook’s lips “Jimin. It suits you.”

“In what way?” Jimin asked curiously.

“Feminine” Jungkook answered. “It fits well for a male omega.”

“Excuse me?” Jimin frowned slightly. “Did you just call me girly?” what the hell was this alpha thinking. What kind of backhanded insult was that?

“What?” Jungkook frowned slightly again. “I didn’t call you girly. I said that your name is feminine. That isn’t a bad thing. I meant it as a compliment. It matches your personality. Soft – similar to you.”

“I’m soft?” Jimin couldn’t help but laugh at the alpha saying those words to him. Out of all the words Jimin had suspected Jungkook would use to describe him, “soft” was not one of them.

“Oh, well, yeah” Jungkook mumbled. He glanced downwards and shifted his footing slightly. As though he was embarrassed. “I mean sometimes you are. Other times you are downright terrifying. I’ve never known an omega to be so strong-willed before. The ones I usually spend time with are all rather submissive and alpha-focused. But well, that’s not you.”

“No,” Jimin said sternly. His guard had gone back up and it was easy to tell by his tense body language. “I don’t believe in submitting to an alpha’s every will.”

Jungkook was going to respond, however, one of the pups interrupted him. “Eomma” Seokjoon tugged on the omega’s jeans. “Melona.” The pup pointed to the concrete, where two packs of green melona were melting.

“Oh gosh” Jimin mumbled. He set Taemin back on his feet before lifting the packed ice cream treats up. With a small frown he patted the packs shaking his head. “I’m sorry pups. The ice cream melted.” Getting the pups each a treat had been hard enough to manage budget wise – although Jimin wished it wasn’t such a big hit to his wallet, he likely couldn’t afford buying the ice cream a second time. Jimin moved towards garbage to toss them away.

“Hey wait” Jungkook launched forward and grabbed Jimin’s wrist. “Don’t throw them away. They are still packaged. Take them home and put them in a Tupperware. You can refreeze it, then scoop it out like regular ice cream.

Jimin raised an eyebrow slightly “and you know that’ll work because…?”

Jungkook gave a small shrug “I like mine melted slightly. But sometimes I forget about them and leave them out too long. Then I need to refreeze it. It tastes perfectly fine, I swear.”

Nodding slightly, Jimin kept the soggy packets in his hand. “We will have the ice cream for dessert at home, my sweethearts.” Jimin smiled lovingly at the pups.

“Are you on your way home?” Jungkook asked, his voice held a hint of awkwardness and he couldn’t maintain eye contact.

“Ah, yeah.” Jimin nodded. Glancing over his shoulder he could note he was still a few blocks away from his apartment building.

“I’ll walk with you,” Jungkook stated. He hadn’t phrased it as a question. He had rather made it a fact that he would be making his way home with the omega. He didn’t wait for a response from the omega as he began moving forward. Eagerly, Taemin followed the alpha – forcing Jimin to come along as well, with Seokjoon in tow.

“Are you a photographer?” Jimin asked once they caught up together. Sliding the ice cream treats into his over-the-shoulder bag, he freed both hands to hold the pups.

“Hmm?” Jungkook glanced at the omega confused. Despite having offered to walk together, he likely hadn’t expected Jimin to speak to him. “Ah, yeah. Well, I want to be I suppose” Jungkook answered with a small shrug. “I am attending university for photography and videography. Sometimes I make videos on YouTube.”

“Ah, that’s cool I suppose” Jimin answered with a small nod of his head.

“What about you?” Jungkook asked curiously, glancing sideways quickly.

“I am a dance teacher,” Jimin answered simply. Jimin couldn’t believe what he was doing. He was actually having a decent conversation with the alpha – the first ever. And he didn’t have interest in ripping the man’s head off completely.

“Dance” Jungkook nodded slightly. He gave the omega a far away dazed look. “I used to dance.” That was the end of the discussion as far as the alpha appeared to be concerned about. His attention had turned elsewhere.

Jimin watched in distaste as the alpha fished a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. Furrowing his brows slightly, Jimin was stunned to see Jungkook remove a smoke and place it between his lips. He was seriously going to smoke? When he was walking with pups? Jimin snorted slightly under his breath. Not on his watch.

“Uh, do you really need to do that right now?” Jimin asked in a low unimpressed voice.

“Do what?” Jungkook glanced in his direction with a clueless expression. He had removed the lighter from his pocket. Luckily the alpha was attractive – because Jimin didn’t find him to be that intelligent.

“Smoke” Jimin stated with an eye roll. “Around my pups in particular. I don’t very much care what you do in your free time. As long as it does not harm my pups in any way, you can do what you wish. In this case, it would be second hand smoke – and I would rather they not be exposed to that.” The softness of Jimin had quickly faded away to be replaced once again with his standoff behaviour.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow. “Uh yeah, sure,” Jungkook said, putting the smoke away.

“Good,” Jimin stated in a huff. There wasn’t anything more to say after that. Jimin entered a walk of silence. However, when it came to his life as an eomma, one of the first things Jimin ever learnt was that silence doesn’t last long. And this was no exception.

“Kookie” Taemin spoke pausing on his walk. “Up.” He held his little arms in the direction of the alpha.

Jimin’s eyes widened and he held back a gasp. Taemin would rather have Jungkook – nearly a complete stranger – carrying him home than his own eomma? Why did that hurt his heart as much as it did?

Jungkook glanced at Jimin with helpless and confused eyes. “It’s alright,” assured the omega. The alpha lowered himself to the ground for a moment. However, rather than lifting the boy onto his hip the way Jimin would’ve, Jungkook set the pup on his strong broad shoulders.

Taemin released a high-pitched gasp followed by a happy giggle. He held on tightly to Jungkook’s neck as the alpha moved to a standing position. “Eomma!” Taemin cheered, releasing the alpha’s neck. “I’m tall!”

“Oh gosh...” Jimin gasped as he felt a surge of nerves. “Please don’t drop him.” he nibbled lightly on his bottom lip. If Taemin fell he’d surely he’d hurt himself.

“I won't” Jungkook reassured the omega. “But you need to hold on tight if you want a ride, Taemin.” he stated tapping Taemin on the knee to get his attention. “Hold onto my neck. Or else I’ll put you down.”

“Okay” Taemin pouted slightly, but nonetheless he grabbed onto the alpha’s neck. His face brightened as the alpha began walking forward. Gazing from side to side he watched the world around him.

Jimin smiled gently as he saw the happiness form on his pups face. When was the last time Jimin ever gave either of his pups a piggyback ride? Of course Jimin carried them around on his hip. But that was more out of either convenience or as a form of comfort. Why didn’t Jimin ever do things like this for fun?

Everything Jimin did for his kids was done with need for necessity. Jimin rarely ever had extra time with the pups. And when he did, it was spent in the evenings, before bed. Jimin also preferred more relaxing forms of entertainment. He would do puzzles or play toys with them, go to the park and push them on the swing. But he wasn’t much for lifting them up and balancing them on his shoulders.

In his mind, Jimin was concerned about the safety of his pups. Although they might have fun with these piggyback rides or maybe even some roughhousing – Jimin was worried about them getting hurt. But perhaps Jimin’s mentality would need to change. His pups were growing up – they would likely want to do new activities. Not to mention, if the doctor is right about them being alphas, they will soon begin showcasing rougher play behaviour.

“Okay” Jungkook stopped walking, still halfway from the apartment. He bent to the ground and slid Taemin off his shoulders. “Seokjoon’s turn.”

“My turn?” Seokjoon glanced at Jungkook with confusion.

Jimin looked at the alpha curiously. Taemin had been the one to ask for a ride. Not Seokjoon. Of course, Jimin had known over the years that he needed to balance his time with the pups. There were moments where he needed to switch from carrying Taemin to Seokjoon, or vice versa. Being a single parent taught you fairly quickly to share.

However, Jungkook was a stranger. He didn’t know nor have experience in behaving this way around pups. Giving Taemin a piggyback ride because he asked was completely different than Jungkook offering it to Seokjoon.

Jungkook gave a firm nod. “Taemin got his turn for half the walk. Now it’s your turn.” He shifted his footing so he was turned slightly towards the pup. “Unless you don’t want to. You can say no.”

Seokjoon glanced up at his eomma trying to decide if it was safe or not. Jimin mustered up a warm smile and nodded slightly. If his son wanted the piggyback ride, of course he could take the offer. Seokjoon was usually the braver of the two pups. He was often bold and would take the first steps. Joon was the one who would protect Taemin or make new friends in the park. In summary, he was every inch the elder brother.

However, in this incident, Seokjoon was the hesitant one. He lacked the confidence in stepping forward towards the alpha. Jimin had never seen the pup so shy. But he had also never really seen the pup with many alphas.

Slowly, Seokjoon gave a small nod and moved towards Jungkook. He accepted the alpha’s help in lifting him onto his shoulders. Joon was far more careful than Taemin. Quickly he latched his hands around the alpha’s neck and held on tightly.

Jimin flashed Joonie a wink as a small hope to encourage him. Taking hold of Taemin’s hand, the two began to walk towards the apartment. If anyone looked their way, they’d see an omega, walking side by side with his alpha and their two young pups. It was as though they were mates with their own children.

“How did the doctor's appointment for Taemin go?” Taehyung asked later that evening. The younger omega had come over for what he often referred to as a “soulmate date”. It was never anything exciting, aside from watching k-dramas together. Tae would often bring drinks or snacks for the two of them.

Jimin released a low groan. Leaning his head back, he rested it against the back of the couch. “The doctor believes that it is due to the pups being surrounded by too many omegas. And it will likely begin to affect Seokjoon soon too.”

“Excuse me?” Taehyung straightened his back and glared slightly. The omega could be just as protective as Jimin was. If Jimin sat in the doctor’s office feeling offended by the other male’s words – it was very likely Taehyung was feeling something similar.

“Yup” Jimin nodded slightly. “He explained that the pups are likely set to be alphas. However, due to the lack of alpha influence, they have been struggling to identify with themselves.”

“The pups are vanilla. What do you mean they are alphas? How is that possible?” Taehyung asked. It appeared he was going through all the confusion and questioning period that Jimin himself had felt just a few short hours ago.

“A birth defect is the reason Dr. Kang gave for it,” Jimin shrugged. He still didn’t completely understand it himself. “It’s possible someone else in their family line has the defect as well. Likely from Junghyun’s side of the family – considering I’ve never heard of it in my family.”

“So what can you do about the pups?” Tae asked, reaching forward to grab a gummy worm to chew on. “How do you help them feel better?”

“It was suggested that Taemin and Seokjoon spend more time with an alpha,” Jimin answered with ease. It was an easy enough question to answer. However it wasn’t easy to solve. Jimin didn’t have many alpha options.

“An alpha?” Tae raised an eyebrow. “If I had alphas that were readily available I would’ve laid claim to one years ago. If I can't even find a date for myself, how am I supposed to find one for the pups?”

Jimin chuckled slightly. He knew that Taehyung would find a way to lighten the mood. Of course he understood that Tae was joking. “Maybe there’s a dating app for it” Jimin joked. “Rather than fuck dates, there are pup dates.”

“It's interesting you consider there’s a difference” Tae answered light heartedly. “From my experience any date with an alpha might as well be play dates with pups. They certainly behave like one.” 

The other omega snorted slightly “And how many dates with alphas have you been to, Taetae? One?”

“Yah!” Tae reached over and lightly pushed Jimin’s shoulder. “I’ve been on at least two… but both times were completely horrible.”

Jimin smiled gently and outstretched his arm for a sideways hug. The thing he loved about Taehyung was that nothing ever appeared to faze him. Tae was resilient. He didn’t care about having an alpha or about his dating status. Rarely did he show interest in needing more than what he had already achieved. Taehyung focused on himself as an individual more than he did on the need for partnerships. Jimin had always admired that about the omega. Even during college when Jimin went out with Junghyun or other alphas – Tae was content being only with himself.

Taehyung leaned into the embrace and began to cuddle into Jimin’s side. “What are you going to do about needing an alpha?” Tae asked lightly.

“I don’t know” Jimin sighed slightly with a shake of his head. “I don’t have anyone to ask. I mean there is Namjoon. But you’ve heard Jin hyung – Namjoon barely has any time for his own mate. I can’t impose on what little time he does have. I could try asking Taehyunie’s eomma – but again she’s usually busy working too.”

“You could ask Yoongi” Taehyung suggested – although he already knew the answer. “Or Hobi hyung. I know either one would be more than willing to help you. They loved spending time with the pups.”

Jimin rolled his eyes “You know I’d never do that, Taehyung.” Jimin would never again trust neither Yoongi nor Hoseok. He had learnt the hard way that the two wolves cared only for themselves – and each other. They were willing to cast Jimin aside without a second thought.

“But Jimin, it’s needed. You need the pups to interact with wolves other than omegas – they owe you. They might be your only option.”

“I’ll find other options,” Jimin mumbled. His strawberry scent was turning sour, as he was unimpressed with Taehyung’s suggestions.

Tae sighed softly as he snuggled deeper. He tucked his head under Jimin’s chin. Turning his face inwards he got a deep sniff of the blended aroma. “Ugh you smell like alpha,” Taehyung mumbled slightly. He twisted his nose slightly.

“Jungkook walked the pups and I home today,” Jimin stated. Glancing down slightly, he noted the shocked expression on his soulmate’s face. “We were coming home from the doctor’s office when Taemin spotted him. Jungkook was kind enough to walk us home. Even gave the pups a piggyback ride.”

“He really gave the pups a piggyback ride home?” Taehyung dropped his jaw slightly, still in shock, and watched Jimin curiously.

“Yeah” Jimin nodded, sucking on a gummy worm. “And it was his idea to offer to Joonie. Taemin had asked – surprisingly. But once we got half way, Jungkook stopped and started it was Seokjoon’s turn. I couldn’t believe it.”

“He knew to offer Seokjoon a turn” Taehyung was curious. “Not many alphas in general would consider that idea. Of course, I mean, they’ll agree if asked. They aren’t all complete assholes. But for him to recognize that one pup would miss out and rectify that? That’s insane – especially for a near stranger.”

“That’s what I thought too,” Jimin agrees. His hand moved slowly along Taehyung’s back. The younger of the two had relaxed slightly back into the warm embrace. He was humming slightly – borderline purring.

“Have you considered asking Jungkook?” Taehyung asked lightly. When Jimin stiffened in shock, the other omega continued with an explanation. “He is an alpha. And he appears to enjoy spending time with the pups. Plus they like him.”

“Yeah, but I don’t like him” Jimin insisted with a face. However the thought was now in the back of his mind. Jungkook – although not an option Jimin particularly wanted to entertain – was still a possibility. There were several cons to that. Jungkook was young – only a baby alpha himself. He was learning himself as he grew, how could he be expected to guide Jimin’s own children? There was the fact he was busy with school. Jimin hated that he took Taehyun away from his time to study. Not to mention Jungkook was likely not the best influence for the pups to have. He was unpredictable. Sometimes the alpha seemed well put together – like today walking them home. However, he was still clueless about certain things. He had wanted to smoke around the pups. And how could Jimin know for certain he wouldn’t do something stupid like partying the night before a pup date and coming hungover?

However, there were also some positives. Jungkook was kind to them both. He considered both of the pups when spending time with them. He seemed genuinely interested in them. The alpha offered a lightheartedness that Jimin was certain the pups would likely feed off of well. As an added bonus, he appeared to enjoy – or at least be okay with – skinship. This was something Jimin knew the pups really enjoyed. They wanted cuddles and scenting. Jungkook would likely be willing to give both.

“But it might be the lesser of two evils,” Taehyung stated softly. “The pups will begin to feel better and you won't require the assistance of unknown or mistrusted alphas.” Taehyung leaned himself deeper into the omega. “All I’m saying is, you should consider it.”

“I’ll think about it,” Jimin agreed. Although he would make no promises of actually reaching out to Jungkook.

Taehyung nodded softly and returned to nuzzling Jimin. His nose lightly glided across Jimin’s neck. Searching for the elder’s scent gland. Giving a low purr, Taehyung took a sniff. The younger omega’s own pheromones had increased. Releasing a heightened scent of lemon.

Jimin’s nose twitched slightly at the scent. It was a nice clean scent. However, it was certainly stronger than the omega’s usual aroma. Jimin clued in when he felt Taehyung glide his lips lightly across Jimin’s neck. “Taetae” Jimin spoke gently. “I think your heat is coming soon.”

The other omega groaned slightly. He hated his heat – he didn’t enjoy the requirement of sex to feel better. Jimin often suspected the omega didn’t really enjoy sex much in general. “I know,” he mumbled. “I’m in pre-heat.” The omega subconsciously moved closer to his friend.

Jimin wrapped his arms around the younger – tugging him closer. He knew Taehyung was likely in need of some assistance – although he would require more much later in the heart of his heat. Setting his fingertips lightly under Tae’s chin, he pulled him into a kiss.

Taehyung launched forward with a response. His mouth pressed against Jimin’s firmly, deepening the already hot kiss. The omega had never been one to build up to sexual activity. He always preferred to get it over with sooner rather than later, as he saw it only as a necessity and not an enjoyment. Holding Jimin’s chin allowed Taehyung to pull the elder’s face closer to his. He ran his tongue against his bottom lip asking for entrance – but Jimin denied him.

"Tease" Taehyung grumbled, trying to part his locked lips. Just as Taehyung was determined to enter, Jimin was determined to keep him out. In fact he did want to tease him.

His hands travelled down his back towards Jimin’s ass – and did he have a nice ass. Slowly, he firmly grasped his butt and gave it a tight squeeze. However, he still didn't receive the response he had hoped for. . He was expecting him to gasp in shock, giving him the chance to slide his tongue in. But the shorter’s mouth remained closed.

"You gotta do better than that, Tae" Jimin smirked. Now it was clear that he really was teasing him. His blonde hair fell in soft strands across his forehead.

“Oh, so it’s Tae now?” The younger boy couldn’t resist the laugh. Taehyung pulled away a little to see Jimin’s face. "You think I can do better?"

He leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I know you can". Just because Jimin knew Taehyung liked it fast and easy doesn’t mean he gave it to him that way.

The little teasing crack set Taehyung off like a flame. He grabbed Jimin’s face in his hands and pulled him close again. Their mouths locked together, fighting for dominance. They pushed and pulled against each other, but Jimin still wouldn't part his lips.

Jimin slowly moved his hands up the soft tan skin of Taehyung’s stomach, grazing his fingertips against the other boy’s nipples. The elder knew just how sensitive this part of Taehyung’s body was. And he longed to tease him in any possible way.

Taehyung slowly started to roll his hips against Jimin. And with that he finally got the gasp he had so longingly fought for. The moment he felt the pressure of his crotch, Jimin released a low groan. This gave Taehyung just enough time to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues fought against each other and their crotches rubbed together in pleasure and bliss. That was the best way to describe the way Jimin was feeling. It was pure bliss. It had been way too long since he had received any form of pleasure from another person. The last time he had even shared a bed with another man… well, it was Taehyung. 

With each grind Jimin did against Taehyung, his member grew harder until a large tent had formed in his boxers. But just as he was feeling the heat of the moment, Taehyung was too. Jimin by pressing his own hardened crotch against the younger.

Jimin gently, ever so teasingly moved his fingers away from Taehyung’s hips and down his stomach. Slowly, the elder reached the waistband of Taehyung’s boxers. He pushed just the tips of his fingers under the fabric and then stopped to look at Taehyung to see if it was okay.

Taehyung took a deep breath and nodded.

Slowly, Jimin lowered his hand between Taehyung’s legs. His fingers brushed against his tip in a teasing way. His movements were light and soft, only ever touching him as gently as a butterfly would.

But no matter how soft he was or how teasing his touches, Taehyung couldn't hold back his gentle moans or gasps.

Jimin’s palm took hold of Taehyung’s shaft and started to slowly move in an up and down motion, speeding up only slightly as he continued. His movements were large but controlled. He was being careful the first time around.

Taehyung moved his hands down Jimin’s chest, trailing his fingers across his hip bones. He wanted Jimin to feel the same kind of pleasure he was receiving. Slowly locking eyes with him, Taehyung tugged the elder’s boxers down and let his member fly free. He gasped as he watched it bounce towards his stomach.. Jimin wasn't small – small would be a huge understatement – in fact he was larger than average for an omega.

He took his friend’s hard length in his hand and started to stroke him. He ran his fingers just over his tip, being ever so soft and teasing. But quickly the teasing left them both. Jimin began to pick up speed, stroking Taehyung’s shaft faster.

Taehyung let out a large gasp when Jimin’s palm moved across his sensitive skin. "Jimin" he moaned softly.

"There we go," Jimin whispered with a smirk.

As Jimin focused on the younger omega, Taehyung worked on pumping Jimin’s member, stroking and rubbing him quicker. His hand went in time with Jimin’s. What had once begun as a friendly fight for dominance became a mutual understanding of teamwork.

With a deep moan of desperation, Taehyung locked eyes with Jimin. He wanted to reach his climax.

Jimin nodded in understanding. He began to guide his fingers across Taehyung’s tip. Gently, he swirled around the cum that had begun to leak. Earning another moan from the younger, Jimin began picking up even more speed and pressure.

Taehyung responded to Jimin’s actions with his own increase of speed. His hand moved along Jimin’s own shaft to match the rhythm of the other omega. Taehyung could feel his member begin to throb.

“Jiminie” Taehyung moaned softly. His scent had spiked again as he came closer to his release.

Jimin groaned in response. “I know, Tae,” Jimin answered. His movements had grown in strength as he felt his climax build up. “I’m there too.”

Locking eyes, the two omegas reached their breaking point. The pressure built up all the way and they were forced to release. Considered slowing down, with the intention of prolonging his orgasm. The room filled with a deep mix of strawberries and lemons as the two omegas climaxed simultaneously.

The elder of the two was panting softly. Taehyung was still guiding his hand down Jimin’s shaft riding out the release as the white liquid continued pouring around his hand. “Thank you” Taehyung mumbled lightly as he leaned deeply into Jimin’s touch.

“Of course, Taehyung” Jimin answered lightly. “What are friends for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know, I know. Unfortunately it was more of a filler chapter. However it needed to be written as a way of forcing Jimin to connect with Jungkook! Plus you did learn a couple important pieces of information. And you got a scene between Jimin and Taehyung - which I hope you were okay with 💜
> 
> Chapter Question: Which side relationship would you like to see more of? And if interested would you like some chapters - or part of chapters dedicated to them?  
> A. Hobi and Yoongi  
> B. Jin and Namjoon
> 
> Oh my gosh!!! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos!!! I appreciate it so very much!! You have no idea!! When my depression acted up this week I went back to read them all!!! So thank you!! 🥰😘😍
> 
> Lastly, come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megz_cat)where I post weekly polls to engage the readers in making decision on the direction of the book!


	5. Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Iced coffee please” Jungkook ordered “with extra milk.” 
> 
> Jimin raised a curious eyebrow. “Iced coffee?” 
> 
> “Don’t tell me you are prejudice against ice coffee,” Jungkook gasped dramatically, clenching his hand over his heart. 
> 
> “Only when ordered in cold weather” Jimin replied with another little giggle. Jungkook couldn’t resist smiling in response. The laugh was so light and breathy that Jungkook found it to be something beautiful. 
> 
> “But it’s March” Jungkook insisted. “Practically almost summer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of information and some hints are given here. See if you can spot the clues! Plus this is the longest chapter I’ve written so far, so please enjoy!

Jungkook was gathering his leather bound bag to sling over his shoulder just as his editing class had concluded. The lecture hall was quickly emptying, the students excited to leave their last class on a Friday afternoon. Jungkook has grabbed his laptop and was about to leave when the professor called to him, “Jungkook-ssi, a word please.” 

With a soft sigh Jungkook moved towards the front of the room to where the teacher stood. He wouldn’t have much time to delay. After putting the task off for two weeks Jungkook had finally broken down and arranged a meet with Yeonjun. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to meet the freshmen alpha, but he had a feel he wasn’t going to be a positive contributor to Yeonjun’s school. Jungkook had a feeling he’d likely fuck it up somehow. 

“Jungkook-ssi I noticed you didn’t hand in the outline assignment for your senior project” the professor stated. The man wasn’t paying much attention to the student as he began packing up his own items. 

Jungkook forced himself to sound light as he responded, “I am certain I’m not the only one with a delay on the assignment.” Jungkook knew for certain only two thirds of the class had handed the first assignment in - a write up on their idea and an outline on their goals for it. Why Jungkook was being singled out today was beyond him. If others failed to complete the task too, why was he the only one held back for a discussion? 

“Of course not” the professor stated with ease. “However, you are the only individual we have struggled with in the past.” Jungkook should’ve known his history would’ve been brought into this. He had gained a terrible reputation over the years - which only worsened a year ago when his father had gotten involved. The professors hadn’t taken kindly to CEO Jeon Jungwoo pulling strings to maintain Jungkook’s status as a student. The alpha was now viewed as privileged and his ability had come into question. “We certainly wouldn’t want another visit from your appa.” 

Jungkook clenched his jaw “I can assure you my appa will not be involved in any future regarding my education.” The alpha forced himself to remain calm and offer up a smile. “I have been struggling, however not to an extreme. I am simply still considering my possibilities.” 

Kang eyed Jungkook curiously, “be sure to consider them more swiftly. I want the outline next week.” With the professor having collected his final items he faced the student more calmly. “You have a strong set of skills and knowledge Jungkook-ssi. You got accepted into this program based on your merit. We expect great things from you.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Jungkook nodded firmly. If he hadn’t felt the pressure to produce a strong video concept already, he certainly felt it now. This was not simply about meet expectations of a standard student. Jungkook needed to achieve over and above now. He wanted to prove to the faculty that he was worthy of his status. He did not want to give professors the impression- or the satisfaction- that he was here based solely on his father’s influences. 

“If that’ll be all sir I have a meeting with my freshmen student” Jungkook added, hoping this will get him away from Kang quicker. Jungkook took his phone from his pocket and palmed it in his hand, as though to make a point in checking the time. 

Professor Kang nodded to dismiss the alpha, “yes of course. You are excused” he spoke with ease. “But do keep in mind Jungkook-ssi that it is expected of you to positively guide and influence the freshmen’s experience.” 

“Of course” Jungkook forced another smile. This man was seriously starting to piss him off. It was one thing to accuse him based on his skills as a student. However the elder male was now walking a fine line of discrediting Jungkook’s character. “I will see you in class next week. With my assignment completed.” 

Jungkook turned on his heels and left the lecture hall without any further discussion. That was a horrible end to an already stressful day of school. Jungkook knew the professors had established distaste for him over the years. But he never suspected that their trust in him ran so thin. Now he truly needed to prove them wrong. He would need an idea that excelled over all others. One that none of the other students could compare to. And not only his idea, but also the actual execution needed to be perfection. 

With his phone still clenched in hand he made his way down the hall. Jungkook was set to meet Yeonjun in about twenty minutes, he had plenty of time. However he would prefer to be ahead of schedule. Maybe down a few espressos before hand. 

But it would appear that nothing was going Jungkook’s way today. 

Kim Taehyung, an aspiring model Jungkook recognized from several class organized photo shoots, was standing in the hallway leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The omega was clearly looking around for something in particular, and that something was Jungkook. Taehyung pushes himself off the wall when he spotted the alpha. 

“Jeon Jungkook” Taehyung stated. “Exactly the alpha I was looking for.”

“I wasn’t aware I was being looked for,” Jungkook answered. The alpha stiffened his back and hooked his fingers into his belt loops. However he didn’t pause his walking. He had continued on leaving the omega to catch up with him. When the omega got close enough Jungkook could sense the dissatisfied scent from the elder.

“We need to talk” Taehyung insisted. He walked in time with the male – keeping up fairly well dodging the growing crowd of students.

“About anything in particular?” Jungkook asked side glancing in Taehyung’s direction. He hadn’t known much about the omega – never got the chance to work one on one with him. Everything he knew about the omega he had gathered from short encounters in class or second hand information.

“About Park Jimin” Taehyung stated bluntly.

Jungkook would be honest, he never knew Taehyung to be this bold and forward. At first glance he had assumed the omega was rather timid and submissive. However within this two-minute conversation it was clear to see Taehyung was not one to pussy foot around topics. He got straight to business.

“Who?” Jungkook asked with a raised eyebrow. The alpha only knew of one Park Jimin – but there was no way Taehyung could be discussing the short-tempered single eomma omega right?

“Don’t play stupid with me Jungkook” Taehyung stated with an eye roll. “Park Jimin. He’s your neighbor. He’s the short little cutie with blonde fluffy hair. I do believe you have had several encounters – although from what I hear they aren’t always the most positive.”

Jungkook sighed a little. With a sideways glance he slowed his pace but continued with his walk. “Okay fine. I give. What specifically about Jimin do you wish to discuss?”

“Oh no” Taehyung waved the alpha’s words away. “You seem to think I want to have a conversation. No, no. I will be doing the talking and you are simply going to listen.”

The alpha couldn’t resist snorting at that. This omega really thought he was a scary little thing didn’t he? Who did he honestly think he was cornering Jungkook in college only to give him a lecture?

“You were that omega on the balcony last week weren’t you?” Jungkook asked. He could just remember standing on the balcony in the dark of night having a smoke. Some drunk omega had stumbled out of the apartment beside his and mumbling some incoherent words. Jungkook had thought maybe he recognized the voice and shadowy face. However it was fairly dark and he couldn’t be certain.

“I was” Taehyung nodded “I live in the apartment above Jimin’s. We always have movie nights. It is for omegas only so don’t be getting any ideas you hear? But I suppose we haven’t actually watched a movie in a few months. We end up drinking and talking more than anything. Or at least Seokjin hyung and me do the drinking. Jimin has the pups of course so he doesn’t do that as much.”

Jungkook barked out a deep but quick laugh. Now this is what he suspected the omega would’ve been like. Much more on the chatty side of things – and not threatening in the least. “Okay anyways” he coached the omega forward into the conversation. “You were telling me about Jimin. Is something wrong?”

“No” Taehyung answered. “Of course not. I wouldn’t let anything be wrong. But that is exactly why I am coming to talk to you. I wont allow you to hurt my Jiminie.”

“What are you talking about?” Jungkook stopped his walking now that the two wolves had made their way outside. Standing in the courtyard the bright sun was beating down on him. “I barely know Jimin, how can I possibly hurt him?”

“Jimin has had a difficult past with alphas. And that is all I am going to say on the topic because it isn’t my story to tell. However I am going to warn you.” Taehyung had stopped walking and turned to face Jungkook fully. “I don’t know what form of relationship the two of you are establishing.”

“Great to hear” Jungkook stated with a raised eyebrow “cause I don’t know what relationship you’re talking about either.” now the omega had really lost him. The only relationship he had grown with Jimin was one filled with arguments. Expect for that time he walked Jimin and the pups home. That was actually the best moment of Jungkook’s week.

“A friendship. Whatever you want to call it” Taehyung waved the comment away. “That is besides the point. Jimin is my soulmate. And I will not allow anything to happen to him or the pups.”

“You and Jimin are mates?” Jungkook’s eyes widened. He opened and closed his jaw several times in confusion. He had known Jimin obviously did not have an alpha around within his life. There was never an alpha scent coming from the apartment nor did the pups showcase a scenting from an alpha. He had assumed that Jimin was single and raising the pups alone. But maybe he was mistaken. Was it possible the two omegas had mated with each other?

“Oh god no” Taehyung laughed lightly. He gave his head a small shake and let his shaggy hair fall across his face. “I love Jimin but not in that way. We are best friends. We met on the first day of university and we haven’t been separated since. I was there for the birth of the pups. Heck Taemin is named after Jimin and I.”

Jungkook sighed in relief. It felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders – although he didn’t understand why. There was no reason for Jungkook to be relieved to hear that Jimin was single – right?

“But yeah we are best friends. That means it’s my job to make sure he is safe,” Taehyung stated. “You are clearly getting involved in Jimin’s life. I know that you walked him and the pup’s home. And whatever, it’s a nice friendship. Hell I strongly believe that Jimin could do with more friends. However you need to be smart. It’s not just Jimin. It’s the pups too. That means you can do that stupid partying and crazy drinking around them.”

“You know about the party,” Jungkook mumbled lowly. Although a full week ago Jungkook still felt deep shame over that incident. It ate away at him that he was stupid that night.

Taehyung snorted slightly “I told you I live in the apartment above Jimin. You seriously think that Jimin had stayed in the apartment with the pups that night? Hell no. He came upstairs and spent the night with me.”

“Oh” Jungkook mumbled softly. “I know I shouldn’t have had the party. It was a mistake.”

The omega raised his hand to silence the alpha. “Look, I don’t care that it happened. I can’t change that. And giving you a lecture certainly won’t either. But I am warning you that it better not happen again. Because those pups are starting to trust you Jungkook – and so are the pups. So do not take that trust a break you. You understand? So pick a side of yourself and stick with it. If you are going to be that asshole of a college student drinking and partying – than so be it. Distance yourself from Jimin and the pups. Don’t you dare disturb their otherwise calm and sensible lifestyle?

“However if you are going to continue this sweet side of yours. Than keep it up. If that means giving the pups piggyback rides or buying them ice cream or whatever else it is that alpha’s do for pups – just stick to it. Don’t get their hopes up only to ditch them when you are tired of things.”

“I don’t know what kind of alpha you think I am but I would never just abandon or turn my back on anyone like that. I like hope that my own eomma had raised me better than that” Jungkook answered back in a stern voice. He didn’t like the accusations this omega was making against him one bit.

“That’s just it” Taehyung replied. “I don’t know what type of alpha you are. Not really. The only pieces of your personality I know are what I had learnt from tabloids. And trust me those articles paint you in a very poor light.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened slightly and he stumbled over his words. “W-what are you talking about?” although Jungkook might try to remain calm the spike in his scent would certainly give him away. The alpha knew damn well what articles the omega was likely speaking of. There were thousands from his time during high school. But Jungkook had chosen to leave that life behind him when he graduated and moved on to university. He wanted to be a typical normal student.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “You really like to play stupid don’t you? Is that an alpha thing? Or something personally to you?” the omega answered in a grumpy sounding voice. “I am certain you saw the articles posted in Koreaboo over the winter. I believed it covered notorious JJK as he got drunk one night and proceeded to make a fool out of himself in front of Jeon Jungwoo’s potential clients. I can only image how pissed off you made your father for that little stunt you pulled. You fell face first on the red carpet didn’t you?”

Clenching his teeth Jungkook let out a deep growl. “I don’t know whom you’re talking about.” His hands moved stiffly to his side as he forces himself to remain in control. He couldn’t allow his alpha temper to get the best of him.

“Seems I struck a nerve,” Taehyung stated with a raised eyebrow. “What? You seriously thought no one was going to ever recognize you or ask questions? JJK was once a fairly common household name. You might have grown and matured since your time in the spotlight – dying your hair back to black certainly helped with that. But you can’t change those big doe like eyes and bunny smile of yours.

“Plus I am certain seeing you front page of several magazines less than six months ago made many individuals at this university question whom you are” Taehyung insisted. “There’s no denying it.”

It was Jungkook’s turn to roll his eyes “fine I’m not denying nor confirming if I am JJK like you assumed. But either way I don’t understand the relevance. To be honest I don’t understand much of what’s going on in this conversation.”

“Its simple Jungkook. When you are around or involved in Jimin, Taemin and Seokjoon in any form none of those stupid childish antics take place. Understood? There will be no getting drunk. No smoking. No swearing. No partying. Under no circumstances” Taehyung answered with a low groan to his voice. “And if there is you will have to deal with me.”

Jungkook couldn’t resist chuckling a little. Reaching forward he patted the omega’s stiff-arm as a form of reassurance. “Relax Taehyung. I’m not going to do anything that harms Jimin or the pups. Trust me. After I learnt that the pup’s lives next door to me – I felt terrible over the party. My guilt has been eating away at me that I exposed them to that.”

“Good. It should be” Taehyung mumbled slightly.

“I wont do it around the pups” Jungkook stated. “I am a pretty shitty person majority of the time – I think you made that fairly clear. But I wont allow the pups to be exposed to any more of my failures.”

Taehyung faltered a little. The scent from the alpha had changed to one of soft sorrow and concerns. “I didn’t call you a shitty person” Taehyung tried to back track. “Its just, Jiminie is my best friend. I can’t stand by if anyone is going to hurt him.” Taehyung chuckled slightly to himself. “The funny thing is the other day I was just encouraging Jimin to get closer to you. But yet here I am now demanding you behave yourself.” The omega sighed in defeat as he wiped his hand across his face.

Jungkook sniffed the air slightly. His lungs were quickly filled with the deep scent of sour lemon. Jungkook resisted the urge to jump forward. The omega was clearly in preheated. That would explain his bad attitude towards the alpha and the reasoning behind his sudden shifts of mood. Five minutes ago Taehyung looked like he could kill the alpha but now he was timidly shying away.

“You encouraged Jimin to get closer to me?” Jungkook answered with a slightly forced smile. He didn’t want to push the omega too greatly.

The omega shrugged “yeah. I think it’ll be good for him and the pups to have an alpha around. And Jimin could always do well with some more friends. I try to be there as often as I can. But sometimes I just… cant. Like when his sink broke. I couldn’t get there fast enough to help. But you could.”

“Don’t compare yourself to me” Jungkook stated softly. At some point within the shift of the conversation the two wolves had started walking again. “It only had to do with luck that I was around.”

“I suppose so” Taehyung shrugged slightly. “But either way I’m glad that there could possibly be another person around to care and watch out for Jimin. That’s why I guess I came here. I suppose to warn you. But also make sure I wasn’t making a mistake by encouraging my best friend to let you in.”

“We can never guarantee we aren’t making mistakes in everything we do” Jungkook stated softly. “You can make a mistake just by crossing the street at the wrong time and a car comes speeding forward. I’ve made plenty of mistakes in my lifetime” Jungkook spoke softly. He wasn’t sure why he was opening up suddenly to a near complete stranger. Less than ten minutes ago the two wolves were ready to attack each other. But now they were walking calmly together like old friends.

“The drinking and smoking?” Taehyung asked curiously.

“I suppose that’s a piece of it yes,” Jungkook answered. He was never one to open up and admit his past failings or regrets. Yet here he was now being completely honest with the omega. Maybe there was just something about Taehyung. Or perhaps it was because Jungkook rarely spent any time around other omegas – keeping his social circled primarily alphas and betas. The pheromones of an omega were possibly pulling tricks with his mind. But whatever the reason he found himself continuing his story. “But I guess mostly I see becoming JJK as my biggest mistake. I gave up on having a normal high school experience and developing solid friendships. I was used and tossed aside so often. Sometimes I cant help but wonder what life would’ve been like had I chosen to remain in the shadows. Even in regards to my drinking – I put a lot of blame of that on my time in the spotlight. Had I not been exposed or stressed by that environment, maybe I never would’ve turned to drinking as a form of relief.”

Jungkook gave a small shrug “well anyways those things are in the past. Just gotta keep moving forward.”

“Sometimes that’s all we can do” Taehyung agreed. “Keep moving forward.”

The alpha nodded slightly as a silence fell over the two wolves. It didn’t last long as Jungkook came to his desired location. “This is my stop. I have a meeting with my little alpha freshmen.”

Taehyung let out a low laugh “I wouldn’t have pictured you as the type to agree to being a mentor.”

“Well it’s kind of mandatory for seniors isn’t it?” Jungkook answered.

“It is” Taehyung laughed a little more. “But I just figured that you would’ve found a way out of it.”

Jungkook laughed lightly at that “Jeon Jungwoo can pull many favors for his youngest and favourite son. However he does have his limitations. Freeing me from mentorship is one of them.”

Taehyung shook his head a little and smiled. “Alright. I’ll see you around campus and the apartments. We are technically neighbors too. Oh and – “

“I know” Jungkook smiled softly. “Behave myself around Jimin and the pups. I got it. Don’t worry.”

The omega gave a nod “good. He’s my best friend. I just need to make sure.”

“I understand” Jungkook answered. He nodded towards the door to signal he needed to get going. “See you around Taehyung-ssi.”

“See you” Taehyung agreed before heading off down the road.

Jungkook couldn’t resist chuckling slightly as he stepped into the small café. Checking his watch he found he only had a little over five minutes. Although the conversation with Taehyung had taken up majority of his free time Jungkook had found it an amusing experience. Jimin clearly had some dedicated friends that were watching out for his every interest.

Getting into the short line Jungkook glanced overhead at the menu boards – although he already knew what he wanted. Gazing over the display cases his eyes zeroed in on a slice of strawberry shortcake with extra whipped cream. Licking his lips slightly in temptations he heard his name being questioned.

“Jungkook?”

The alpha glanced up with surprise and found that the line had moved on and he was next up for to place an order. However what was more shocking was the omega that had addressed him. “Jimin?” Jungkook asked stepping forward to the counter. Across from him, dressed in a slick black apron was the omega with elegant blonde hair.

“What are you doing here?”

“Working” Jimin, laughed stating the obvious. “I would ask you the same thing. But it’s safe to assume you came to a coffee shop for a coffee.” The omega leaned against the counter and watched the alpha with interest.

“I mean I didn’t realize you worked here,” Jungkook stated. It was usually a part time job for local college students. Jungkook had never put much thought into it but with the omega being a single parent he had only assumed Jimin would’ve had a full time job somewhere.

Jimin shrugged “I got it during my college years and I’ve been lucky enough the owners have agreed to keep me on.”

“In that case I’m surprised I’ve never seen you around here” Jungkook answered. “I come here fairly often. To be honest it’s the only coffee shop near campus that actually knows how to make a half decent drink.”

With a small chuckle Jimin nodded “you could say that again. We likely have passed each other just never paid much attention.” Jimin straightened his back and smiled slightly “now what can I get you to drink?”

“Iced coffee please” Jungkook ordered “with extra milk.”

Jimin raised a curious eyebrow. “Iced coffee?”

“Don’t tell me you are prejudice against ice coffee,” Jungkook gasped dramatically, clenching his hand over his heart.

“Only when ordered in cold weather” Jimin replied with another little giggle. Jungkook couldn’t resist smiling in response. The laugh was so light and breathy that Jungkook found it to be something beautiful.

“But it’s March” Jungkook insisted. “Practically almost summer.”

“I think you’re missing an entire season,” Jimin stated. However he had moved around the counter and proceeded to begin preparing the drink. “We are still technically in winter. Meaning the next season will be spring.”

“Actually today is the first day of spring.” Jungkook smiled a cheeky little bunny grin. “Summer is basically right after around the corner. meaning it is the perfect time to start drinking iced coffee.”

“Next you’re going to say you plan to go swimming” Jimin stated placing a lid on the coffee and setting it down.

“I wouldn’t oppose to that” Jungkook leaned against the counter. “Before you know it those pups of yours will be begging you take them swimming.”

Jimin gave a small shrug “Taemin and Seokjoon don’t actually know how to swim.”

“What?” Jungkook’s eyes widened. “But you’re from Busan. Anyone from Busan naturally needs to learn how to swim.” When Jimin raised a confused eyebrow Jungkook explained. “I can tell by your accent. I’m from Busan too actually. I moved to Seoul during middle school.”

“I lived in Busan until I came here for university. I do know how to swim. But unfortunately I haven’t gotten a time to teach the pups” Jimin explained. He nodded towards the display case. “Can I get you anything else?”

“Yeah. Can I get two of those strawberry shortcakes?” Jungkook answered. When Jimin gave him a curious look Jungkook added in a mumbled tone “I’m meeting someone.”

“Got a hot date?” Jimin asked softly. He served out the two slices on separates cakes carefully. With extra care he added another dash of whipped cream.

“Ha, only in my dreams” Jungkook stated. With a small smirk Jungkook leaned forward across the counter so his face was directly before Jimin’s. He added in a low voice “every night.” When Jimin’s eyes widen in a comedic fashion Jungkook barked out a laugh. “Joking” he raised in hands up in a sign of defeat.

Jimin gave him a look of warning as he silently slid the two plates across the counter for Jungkook.

“In all seriousness” Jungkook started. “I am here to meet the freshmen student I am mentoring this year.”

“Oh you actually agreed to that?” Jimin asked.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Jungkook mumbled to himself. “It is mandatory.” the alpha gave a small shrug. “Besides, I’m still best friends with my mentor. Meeting Yoongi hyung was the greatest thing for me. Maybe I can form a strong relationship like that with Yeonjun.”

Jimin flinches slightly at the mention of the elder alpha – however he hid his emotions well. “It’s nice the two of you are still close. My own mentor and I were close at one point. But we parted ways a couple years ago.”

“What happened?” Jungkook frowned slightly.

“Oh you know how it is. People get busy” Jimin shrugged brushing the comment away. “He was focusing on his career and I was raising my pups. Things tend to get in the way.” The tone of his voice didn’t sound very convincing. Although Jungkook had no idea what had gone wrong between the mentor and mentee, Jungkook was certain that Jimin was lying about it being just busy schedules.

“Oh” Jimin glanced over Jungkook’s shoulder. “I think that might be the freshmen you’re looking for. He appears a little lost.”

Jungkook turned slightly to note where Jimin had been looking. Standing in the doorway of the café was a young skinny alpha with a bag slung over his shoulder and blue had shaggy across his forehead. Every piece of him looked like someone whom was lost and confused. Considering the way he was holding himself alpha would not have been the first assumption. However it was his strong campfire scent the counter that gave him away.

“Yeah that must be him,” Jungkook stated pushing him off the counter. Stepping forward he waved to the baby alpha as greeting. “Choi Yeonjun?”

The blue haired alpha perked up with a smile. “Yeah, that’s me. You must be Jeon Jungkook-ssi.” The alpha bowed at the waist to greet Jungkook.

Flashing a warm smile Jungkook felt his chest clench with pride. “You can call me hyung,” he offered to the alpha. “We will be together the entire year. And hopefully remain friends from there. No need for such formalities.” Yeonjun opened his mouth in what appeared was set to be a protest. However Jungkook quickly altered the subject. “I was just ordering. Would you like anything to drink?”

“A black coffee please” Yeonjun stated stepping forward to stand in line with Jungkook.

“Now that is an alpha that knows how to order” Jimin stated with a pointed look towards Jungkook’s iced coffee. Swiftly the omega prepared the second drink and set it on the counter. Typing everything into his cash register he announced the amount.

Yeonjun moved to remove his wallet from his bag, but Jungkook was quicker than him. He removed his card and quickly paid for it. Waving away Yeonjun’s concern he answered, “I invited you to join me. Meaning I’m going to pay for you.” Grabbing his drink and his plate the alpha said to Jimin, “thanks hyung. I’ll see you around.”

“Yah!” Jimin called. “I never gave you permission to call me hyung.” But the alpha had already walked away from the counter.

Jungkook moved to the table and took a seat with Yeonjun. Fiddling with his straw he struggled to make conversation with the other male. “So how was school today?”

“It was fine” Yeonjun stated in a small sounding voice. “The assignments are beginning to increase. I’m just hoping that I’ll be able to keep up with it.”

“You are taking animation right?” Jungkook questioned lightly.

“Ah cartooning” Yeonjun corrected.

“That’s what my hyung took,” Jungkook answered. “He said he was pretty stressful at the beginning of the semester. All of the assignments are given at once and it feels like an overload. But eventually it’ll lesson and feel more obtainable.”

“What do you take?” Yeonjun asked before taking a gulp of his coffee.

“I double major in photography and videography” Jungkook answered with a light chuckle. “Now we can talk about stress. Taking a double major was likely my stupidest idea. The workload is insane.”

Yeonjun chuckled lightly. “I can only imagine.” The baby alpha fiddled with the fork, taking a slice of cake. “Do you live on campus?”

Jungkook gave his head a shake. “I did for the first three years. However a couple weeks ago I decided to move out. I found that campus life was too big of a distraction for me. There is always so much going on within the dorms that I’d want to participate with that I wouldn’t get any work done. That’s something you likely need to be aware of if you’re staying on dorms. I know you likely want to have fun every chance you get. But you need to successfully balance your time to complete assignments too.”

“Oh” Yeonjun answered. “That wont is a problem. I don’t actually live on campus. I have to take the train. Which I mean isn’t great considering it’s almost a two hours journey. But it’s okay. Better than paying for an apartment in Seoul.”

“Seriously?” Jungkook’s eyes widened slightly. “You take the train? For two hours? Why not live on campus? Or at least drive to school.”

The baby alpha gave a shrug. It was likely that had Jungkook asked another alpha they’ve become defensive or change the subject. However Yeonjun answered with a calm and clear head. “I can’t afford to live on campus. And even if I could, I can’t leave my brothers.”

“You can’t leave your brothers?” Jungkook’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Yeonjun gave his head a small nod. “I take care of them. Soobin and Beomgyu. They are both younger than me. My parents passed away shortly after Christmas in a car accident. They hit a patch of black ice and lost control.”

“Oh god” Jungkook huffed out. Reaching up he ran his hand lightly over his face. This was so much more than he had suspected it to be. He had assumed going for coffee and chatting about classes once or twice a month would’ve been sufficient. However he was quickly learning the baby alpha might need – and deserve – some more alpha guidance. Possibly more than Jungkook could offer.

“I am so sorry Yeonjun” Jungkook stated softly. “I had no idea.”

“You couldn’t have known” Yeonjun shrugged it away lightly. The tip of his finger moved lightly around the rim of his coffee mug. “I know it’ll be easier to find a place within Seoul. But I haven’t been able to track one down – at least not a place that I can afford in a good neighbourhood. I want my siblings and I to be somewhere safe.”

“I get it” Jungkook answered softly. “Family and safety has to come first.” Jungkook’s thoughts drifted away to his own apartment building. He had chosen the location due to it being close enough to school. The alpha naturally could’ve afforded a luxury apartment – however that isn’t what he wanted. As he got settled into the apartment he quickly learnt there was more to the building than location. The entire building acted as one large family. He clearly witnessed that with Jimin. Everyone took care of the pups and each other. There you will always feel supported.

“Listen Yeonjun” Jungkook started. “If you do want to move to Seoul with your brother’s I can see about finding an empty apartment in my building. It’s affordable and family friendly. There are a couple other teenagers around and even some pups. It might be an ideal location for you.”

Yeonjun glanced up at Jungkook. “Thank you for the offer. But I’ll need time to think about it. And of course I need to discuss it with my brothers.”

“Yeah of course” Jungkook nodded. “But seriously, let me know if there is anything you might need. I’ll be there in any way possible.”

“Thank you hyung” the baby alpha smiled warmly. “I appreciate it.”

Jungkook smiled in return “what are your brothers like? Soobin and Beomgyu right?”

“Yeah. They’re both betas. Beomgyu just presented a couple months ago” Yeonjun answered. The scent from the baby alpha turned to that of a brighter tone. It was clear to see that he enjoyed talking – and possibly bragging – about his younger brothers. “Soobin is one year younger than me. So he just started his senior year of high school. But he is so responsible. I don’t have to worry about anything what it comes to him.

“I guess sometimes I get concerned over how quiet he is. I always wonder about what he’s dealing with inside his own head. He has that type of personality where he’d likely be battling his personal hell and still not come to you for help. But so far he seems generally good in spirits.

“He focuses pretty well in school. I suppose out of the three of us he has the best focus really and dedication. He says that he wants to be a language teacher in the future. Which I suppose will fit his calm personality type well. Unfortunately school is always his main concern. It’s hard to encourage him to go out and make some friends. Even after years of high school he tends to stick more to himself.”

“Some people are like that” Jungkook shrugged. “Especially in high school. I was never one to talk to many people. I was always too shy and nervous for that. But the friendships I have formed over time are ones that I know will last.”

“I hope so” Yeonjun nodded slightly. “But I would never have pictured you as the shy type. Not an alpha like you.”

“We all change over time,” Jungkook stated with a shrug. “I can guarantee the person I was in high school is not the person I am now in college. But we were talking about your brothers. What about Beomgyu?”

“Beomgyu is the baby of the family” Yeonjun released a low chuckle. “And he is treated as such. He is so sweet and carefree. In everything he does you can see the joy he has for it. His laugh is contagious. On the darkest and hardest days he can always find a way to make you feel better.

“And he is such a daredevil sometimes. Half the time I question if he has any fear at all. His dream after high school is to become a racecar driver. I don’t think I’ve ever heard any other sixteen year old be so certain they want to professionally race in cars. That’s something I’d image from a child’s fantasy. But of course that’s something I love about him. He still believes he can do anything.

“Unfortunately he tends to get easy distracted by certain things. Well maybe that’s not the best way for me to describe it. Beomgyu is extremely dedicated to certain things that gain his interest. This can lead to all of his focus remaining on one specific task – although it’s not always one of necessity. Like when he wanted to learn to skateboard. He was so certain and instant on learning that he wouldn’t stop trying the entire day. Which is good, I do find that admirable. If only it didn’t mean he failed to complete his homework.

“But for the most part he is an excellent worker. If I remind him to complete his homework he does well with it. And of course he has Soobin around to help with homework or anything should he need it. We work well together. The three of us.”

Jungkook smiled softly as he listened to the way Yeonjun spoke about his siblings. Yeonjun was the image of what a hyung longed to be. He was dedicated and loving towards his siblings. It was something that Jungkook already admired about the baby alpha. “You are a wonderful hyung. I am certain your brothers must appreciate it.”

“Thank you” Yeonjun gave a sad little smile in response.

The elder changed the topic, wanting to learn more about the other alpha. “So school? How do you like it? Have you found any possible friendships?”

The conversation between the two alphas drifted off to simpler topics. Yeonjun explained to Jungkook about his developing friendship with another freshmen by the name of Wooyoung. He struggled with figuring out the computer system in the library – which Jungkook kindly explained to him. Jungkook had found that he had become completely immersed within the conversation that he had lost time.

Originally he had only intended to give Yeonjun a half hour of his time. However when he later checked the time he found that he had been there for nearly two hours with the other alpha. Yeonjun had proven to be a great companion to talk with. When they parted ways Jungkook had promised that he would be in touch with the alpha in the near future. He had vowed to himself that he wouldn’t ignore nor avoid the other male’s messages like he had that past week.

Jungkook flashed Jimin a smile, as the omega was still behind the counter when he left the café. The alpha wasn’t ready yet to return home. Instead he found himself removing the camera from his bag and he began to wonder the city. Often the alpha used photography as a way of clearing his mind. Plus he needed inspiration. By the next school day he needed to have the outline for his assignment completed. If he were lucky the walk would give him ideas.

However Jungkook was distracted majority of the time. He found that he had done more wondering than any actual photo taking. By the time he decided to return home the evening was already dawning and darkness had fallen. As he came to his apartment Jungkook felt the impulse to reach out to Yoongi – perhaps getting some guidance from someone whom was once in Jungkook’s own shoes would assist him. There was so many considerations from his yearlong assignment to his mentoring another alpha – all of which he needed guidance on. Or in the very least he needed someone to talk to and take his mind off things.

He wanted to be there for Yeonjun – however it felt like it was going to be a lot more work and dedication than Jungkook originally thoughts. Yoongi had likely once been in Jungkook’s shoes – certainly not identical but similar. Yoongi had agreed to be a mentor for one year. He had never agreed to take on the challenges of helping a drunk and lost Jungkook. How did the other alpha have the strength and skills to do so?

However as Jungkook approached the apartment door he found that he heard slight arguing inside. It was rare for the two wolves to argue – despite being polar opposites. Thinking the better of it Jungkook lowered his hand from the door and stepped away.

With a sigh he turned towards his own door and entered his apartment. For the first time Jungkook became increasingly aware of how alone he was inside. The rooms were dark and unwelcoming. There was no one around to greet him. Sometimes he missed the busy lifestyle of the dorm. Although he knew he was a bad influence on him – at least it include other people within his life.

Entering the living room he tossed his school bag with laptop and camera onto the couch. He had such high expectations today – and everything had only turned negative. First his professor digs into him about his incomplete assignment and his history with the school – a history that he is strongly trying to improve from. Then he attended lunch with another alpha. He had wrongly assumed the encounter would be quick and easy. But he couldn’t shake the feeling about Yeonjun having to be alone to care for his brothers.

It was as through a dark cloud had fallen over his head with a downpour of rain.

Jungkook found he wondering onto the balcony as his thoughts drifted away from him. From his pocket he retrieved a cigarette and a lighter. Taking a deep breath he got the first taste of smoke.

The alpha found it admirable that Yeonjun would take charge of his siblings. He questioned what would’ve occurred had an accident claiming the Jeon parents lives would’ve done to him. Jungkook doubted he would’ve struggled financially. He had a large enough trust fund that would’ve successfully supported him. However it was money and amounts that had Jungkook concerned. But rather a curiosity of whom would’ve cared for him had his parents passed.

Yeonjun agreed to raise his siblings, loving them and moving forward as their sole guardian. Jungkook had a feeling that had it been his elder brother put in the same position – he likely would’ve shipped Jungkook off to an unknown long distant relative. It wasn’t that Junghyun was cold hearted enough to leave his brother – it was simply that he had high expectations and dreams that took priority to him.

“Oh” a light voice said from the shadows “I didn’t realize you were out here.” Stepping out of his own apartment Jimin joined the alpha on the balcony. The omega had changed into a loose pair of jeans and a large purple woolen knitted sweater. Moving towards one of the chairs he took a seat, resting his hand on his thigh clenching a glass of what appeared to be wine in his fist.

“I like to come out here and clear my head” Jungkook answered taking another drag of his cigarette. Turning his face slightly he breathed away from the omega.

“Yeah me too” Jimin agreed with a small sigh. He lifted the wine glass to his mouth and took a sip. Eyeing the alpha he offered the glass in his direction. “Would you like some?”

To say Jungkook was tempted was an understatement. He longed to reach forward to accept the offer. The smoking had only ever done so much for Jungkook. He used the cigarettes for multiple reasons. The removal of scent was one thing. However another bonus was the relief from anxiety, but tonight his mind was so clouded with emotions – he just wanted a drink. Nibbling on his bottom lip he began to reach out. He had really wanted it.

But at the last second he hesitated. He pulled his hand away and gave his head a small shake. “Uh no thank you” Jungkook mumbled. “I’m trying to quit.”

Jungkook was stunned. He would never have shared that statement with just anyone before. But here he was telling a near stranger that he wanted to quit drinking. It shouldn’t have been that big of a deal – but to Jungkook it was. He kept his past with drinking very close to himself. Not allowing anyone other than those he truly trusted to know about the struggles. Although he didn’t outright state he had a problem with drinking to Jimin – he might as well have. Who would want to quit unless they already had a problem?

Jimin smiled warmly and retracted the offer. Rather than keeping the glass to himself he bent over and placed the drink under his own seat. “An admirable choice” he stated. The action confused Jungkook. The omega was drinking before he made the offer. Now that Jungkook denied the drink, Jimin stopped drinking as well? Why would the omega do that?

“Stressful day?” Jungkook asked softly. Pushing himself off the balcony railing he took the opened seat beside Jimin. With a glance at the omega he lowered the cigarette to the floor and stomp on it. He wasn’t willing to risk the smoke reaching the other male in such a close proximity.

“That’s an understatement,” Jimin answered with a deep sigh. “Taemin was up most of last night with nightmares. We barely got any sleep. And then a full day at work when I’d rather be sleeping certainly didn’t help.”

Jungkook frowned, “Taemin was having nightmares?”

“Yeah” Jimin nodded sadly. “Unfortunately they’re actually pretty common for him.”

“Oh” Jungkook breathed out slightly in a low tone. “Do you know why?”

Jimin gave another nod. It was small but present. “Yeah” he breathed out. “We went to the doctors a couple days ago.”

“And?” Jungkook pushed himself into a seated position. Concern was laced in his expression. Internally he felt his wolf turning in fearful circles. The idea that the pup needed to go to the doctor hadn’t set well with him. “What did the doctor say?”

“Apparently it likely comes from him becoming an alpha,” Jimin stated. “The doctor believes that both Taemin and Seokjoon will develop into alpha genders later in life. This means that the pups need an alpha to guide them. They have been surrounded so much by omegas. They don’t know how to be an alpha. And their internal wolf is subconsciously rejecting themselves.”

“They?” Jungkook asked. “You said Taemin was the one with the nightmares?”

“For now” Jimin gave a nod. “But the doctor believes it is likely that both with eventually show signs of confusion and rejection.”

“Did the doctor tell you how you could help the pups?” Jungkook wondered. His body remained tense as the conversation continued to deepen. He didn’t like a single piece of this. The idea that the pups were possibly sick or in distress even slightly – didn’t sit well with him.

“Yeah” Jimin leaned his head back and rested it against the cold building siding. Turning his face slightly he glanced in Jungkook’s direction. Never had the two wolves sat together in such a content reasonable conversation. There was no arguing. It was just a simple discussion. “Its actually pretty simple I suppose. Well for other people I guess it is. But not for me.”

“What is it?” Jungkook was leaning forward with interest.

“Taemin and Seokjoon need to spend more time around an alpha” Jimin stated simply. There was no point in drawing out the explanation or trying to avoid stating it.

“So they just need to be around an alpha,” Jungkook answered filling in the pieces. To Jungkook it was obvious what the solution would be. If the pups needed an alpha – then just find them an alpha. Jungkook’s face broke out into a smile. He didn’t understand why the omega would be so concerned. This seemed like an easy enough tasks to solve. “Well that sounds simple. Just have them spend some time with alphas. Don’t you have any friends other than omega’s?” the other male flinched slightly. Jungkook hadn’t realized how insulting the implications that Jimin only had omega friends might have felt.

“You make that sound like you doubt I have friends at all” Jimin grumbled. The walls were beginning to build up around the omega again. He shifted his weight slightly and moved to the edge of the seat, as though getting away from the alpha.

Jungkook frowned slightly. His alpha whined internally. It would appear that try as he might Jungkook was incapable of saying the right things to the omega. “I didn’t mean it that way,” he stated softly. The alpha was going to leave the comment at that. However he quickly thought better of it.

The omega had already given him one lecture regarding the proper form of apologizing. Jungkook felt an impulsive need to prove to the omega that he had learnt from those teachings. With a small smile he added gently, “I’m sorry.”

Jimin’s eyes widened as his snapped towards the alphas. Much to Jungkook’s surprise the omega’s defense softened. His shoulders relaxed and he returned comfortably into his chair.

Jungkook’s chest swelled with pride. Based on the scent the omega was illuminating Jungkook knew he had made he right choice with apologizing the way he did. For once it would appear that he made the right choice with the omega.

“To answer your question” Jimin started. “I don’t have many alpha friends. My best friends Seokjin and Taehyung are both omegas. Jin’s mate, Namjoon, he’s an alpha. And I’d ask him. But he recently got an internship at BigHit Entertainment. He doesn’t have much free time, I’d feel horrible if I took whatever free time he does have away from his mate.”

The alpha smiled softly and leaned his elbows on his knees before resting his chin in his hands. “Is that how you named the pups?” he asked as his curiosity got the better of him. “Seokjin and Namjoon for Seokjoon. Taemin is then named after you and Taehyung.”

Jimin looked off longingly over the city skyline before he gave a small nod. His reply was simple, but reframed from confirming completely if Jungkook’s assumptions were true. “The pups are named after my best friends at the time of their birth.”

“That’s sweet” Jungkook answered in a bright tone. Of course Jimin would be the type of omega to name his children after his best friends. That fit his personality perfectly. Although he didn’t know Jimin extremely well, it was simple to assume that Jimin would be the type to honour those he loved. Jungkook began to bounce his knee as he nibbled his lip slightly. The next part that he was going to ask made him more nervous than he had been in a long time. “Uh Jimin” he started softly. “I’m an alpha.”

“I am aware” Jimin gave a low laugh in a teasing manner.

Jungkook gently chuckled awkwardly. “I guess what I mean is that if you need an alpha to hang out around with the pups. Maybe I could do that? We could just go to the park or something whenever we have free time. Or even hang out right here on the balcony. Of course you’ll always be present. I’d never expect you not to be around.”

Jimin gave a small nod as his gaze shifted to one of contemplation. “What would you get out of it?” the omega asked. “We barely know each other. I’d hate to impose on you and you get nothing in return. I can’t afford to pay you. I suppose you could join us for dinner on the days you spend with the pups. But that’s all I can really think of.”

Opening his mouth he closed it again quickly. Jungkook considered telling the omega no. That he wanted to do it on the behalf of hoping for a friendship. However he figured that Jimin would likely deny the offer completely. Jimin didn’t strike him as someone to take handouts. He would probably see it as pity or guilt in some form.

There wasn’t much Jungkook would need nor want from the omega. The dinner was a sweet gesture. And he was about to consider taking it. However something else began to gain Jungkook’s interest. There was one favor Jungkook would likely need help with. It was one of the many concerns that were resting in the back of his mind that day.

“Actually” Jungkook spoke softly. “There is one thing I could do with your help on.” he pushed himself into an upright-seated position leaning back against the wall again. “As you know I’m attending university. I’m taking photography and videography. Anyways I’m a senior.”

Jimin released a low chuckle “which means you have a senior project to complete this year.”

“I do” Jungkook nodded. “I’ve been tasked with completing a three photos every week and a video at the end of every month that symbolizes growth. Some students are doing nature or pets and some are doing it personally based on learning a new skill or hobby.”

“How do the pups and I fit into any of this?” Jimin asked.

“I was hoping you would agree to be the focus on the assignment” Jungkook forced the words nervously out of his mouth. “I’d love to showcase the pups – and of course you – as they grow over the next few months.” Jungkook excitedly pushed himself forward to the edge of his seat, excitement overcoming his body. “Of course I’ll take extra care of privacy. No one will see them other than the professors grading my assignments. You might actually like having the videos in the end. I can download you a copy of every video and print out the photos. It could be great keepsakes to you.”

Jimin gave a small nod as he took in everything the alpha was saying. Jungkook paused and sniffed the air. The omega didn’t seem to be souring in scent. But rather he remained content and relaxed. “If it’s okay with you” Jimin said softly, “I’d like some time to think about it.”

“Of course” Jungkook nodded happily. He could wait – he’d love for his assignment to cover the pups growing up over the year. As far as he knew no other students were focusing on childhood growth. However he’d want to respect Jimin’s choice more than anything. He’d hope that Jimin will approve his idea – but if not he’ll spend this weekend thinking up something new.

Jungkook tugged his phone from his pocket and handed it over to Jimin. “Here” he stated. “Give me your number so that we can text each other to set up a time with the pups.”

Hesitatingly Jimin accepted the phone. For a moment he nibbled on his bottom lip as though to considering if he should trust the alpha with his number or not. Slowly his thumbs moved across the screen and he typed in his number. Handing it back the omega clearly forced a smile. “Thanks again for doing this.”

Jungkook smiled softly in return accepting the phone. He quickly typed out a message to Jimin and sent it – ensuring Jimin would have his number should they want to be in contact. “It’s my pleasure really. Your pups are incredibly sweet and adorable. I think I’d really enjoy being around them. It’ll be fun. It’ll be like I’m a pup again getting to run around and play hide and seek or tag in the park. It’ll be so much high energy. I love it already”

“You say that because you’re basically an overgrown pup” Jimin laughed lightly.

“You’re laughing now,” Jungkook said wagging a teasing finger in Jimin’s direction. “But just wait until you’re stuck at the park with basically three pups to watch over.” the omega’s face turned to a stunned glance. But he quickly caught on to the joke. Both the alpha and omega burst out into a joyful laugh, allowing it to fill the air of the otherwise silent night.

Across the hallway, in a nearly an identical apartment, Jung Hoseok hung up his phone with a deep sigh. Leaning his head back, he rested it against the leather bound couch. He had put off calling his aunt back for as long as he figured appropriate. There was a thin layer of hope that perhaps if he delayed long enough she’d forget her reason for calling. 

It wasn’t that his aunt was difficult or insufferable in any form - at least no more than a normal family relationship. But she was rather on the chatty side and tended to be absentmindedly. Hoseok increasingly felt the need to put aside a large sum of his day to converse with her. 

However much to his surprise, today’s conversation was not much of a conversation at all - but rather his aunt requesting a favour. Although, wish as he may, Hoseok knew he likely couldn’t refuse her request - as it wasn’t really a favour for herself so much as it is for her son. 

“Your sister didn’t talk for long,” Yoongi stated with an amused smile. He too had been on the receiving end of several phone calls. Setting down the large bowls of rice with barbecued steak and steamed veggies he took a seat of his own. 

“No” Hobi answered. Reaching out he took a bowl and began fiddling with his chopsticks. He felt the need to occupy himself as he moved forward with his explanation. “She got straight to the point for once.”

“What was it she wanted?” Yoongi asked grabbing his own meal and taking a large bite. He had safely assumed that she only wanted to gossip. 

“She asked me for a favour” Hobi answered softly. “Well more like she begged for one.” 

Yoongi’s ears perked with interest at that statement. “She did?” That was surprising to hear. 

From what Yoongi knew of the women she was fiercely independent. Rarely did she rely on the assistance of others - even as she raised her three children primarily alone. Of course she had once had an alpha mate, but shortly after the birth of their third pup they parted ways. The mates had often struggled with their busy schedules. Dawon had dreams of building a fashion empire- stationed mainly within the continent of Asian. Whereas her mate was focusing on building his music career touring in Europe. 

“Yeah” Hoseok nodded. “I suppose it wasn’t really a favour for herself. But more like she needs it on behalf of her son.” 

“Your nephew?” This statement had made Yoongi even more so curious. “What favour could Dawon possibly need from you for her son?” 

“Well” Hoseok fiddled more with the food “actually it’s you that she needs the favour from.” 

“Me?” Yoongi choked around the bite of food he had been trying to eat. 

“She said it is likely that he will present as an alpha,” Hoseok stated. “Which will probably within this year. And she doesn’t feel prepared or experienced enough to guide him in ways that he needs.” 

“He needs an alpha to bond and imprint on?” Yoongi asked curiously. It was common knowledge for wolves to need someone for support after presenting - often of the same sub gender. Someone that they can rely on. 

“That’s right” Hoseok nodded. “His own alpha parent is supposedly busy touring Germany to settle down and care for the teen.” 

“Meaning she wants to send the kid here to be with us” Yoongi huffed lightly. He sighed and rubbed his hand across his face in defeat. 

“She’d like to” the beta stated. “But of course I haven’t agreed to her request. This is something you and I need to discuss first.” 

With a small sigh Yoongi lifted his legs and tucked them beneath him. Seated cross-legged he rested his elbows on his knees. “Is this something you want to do?” 

“Honestly?” Hoseok shrugged a little. “I’m not sure. It’ll be a lot of work. I can’t deny that. Do we have enough time to dedicate to him? I’m constantly at the dance studio and you’re working on a new mix tape. Then there’s the room concerns. Where will he sleep? What about schooling? Do we have any nice high schools in the area he can attend? But...” the beta trailed off softly. 

“But what?” Yoongi asked leaning digests slightly. 

“He is my family. I can’t turn my back on family,” Hobi stated. That was something Yoongi had always loved about the beta. He was dedicated and loyal to a fault. When Hobi loved someone his love ran so deep he’d rather harm himself than lose the person. “And” Hoseok sighed softly. “I guess I also think it might be nice to have a pup around the place.” 

“I’d hardly consider your nephew to be a pup,” Yoongi snorted slightly. The supposed pup was nearly a young adult. With a grown the alpha noticed the longing expression on his mates face. He should’ve known where this conversation would eventually lead. There were very few topics that caused the alpha and beta to argue - however the discussion of pups and a future family was always one of them. “Oh Hoseok. Don’t tell me you’re thinking about it again?” 

“I can’t help it” Hoseok stated. He turned away from the alpha and glanced out the dark window. “If you hadn’t chosen me you would’ve achieved so much by now. Other wolves could’ve offered you more than I ever can.” 

Yoongi huffed a deep sigh “Hoseok. We’ve talked about this. You need to stop thinking that way about yourself. You are not less of yourself because you are a beta. Being a beta is not a curse or a negative factor. It is something you should be proud of. Embrace it.” 

“That is easy for you to say” Hoseok straightened his back as he entered defensive mode. His voice was beginning to increase in volume. “You don’t know what it feels like to constantly question yourself as a wolf. Nor do you continuously feel inadequate because of your sub gender. A beta is far from spectacular or special. That much is made clear to everyone. We are far more human than wolf. We lack a strong scent. Making it difficult for us to attract anyone. We do not experience heats or ruts. At least not in the way that alphas or omegas do. I can’t give you pups. What wolf would choose me? Sacrifice and forfeit so much for a simple beta? No scent, sexual increase and no pups. 

“You had all that. You had that for yourself. And you tossed it aside. You walked away from that future. I don’t... I don’t understand how you could give all that up.”

“Give all that up?” Yoongi huffed and stood up, towering over Hoseok’s seated form. “I didn’t give up on a single thing Hobi. If anything I gained far more than I had. So what if I’ve had that supposed ideal life in the past? Yeah I had an omega and okay whatever pups were involved. But in the end that wasn’t the lifestyle I wanted. I lived it and it wasn’t for me. I wasn’t meant to be the mate of an omega.

“You cannot continue to assume that you know my wants and needs. You seem to be under the belief that I base and judge my relationships on scent and sex and children! When in fact I don’t. I don’t give a shit about specific scents that are supposedly more attractive or the way that sex can be heightened during heats. And if you think I’d be so clouded by want for children – than you don’t know me at all. Hell I love pups as much as the next alpha. But I don’t care if it’s my mate who births them. If and when we are ready to have a family Hoseok we can adopt or look into surrogacy. And in the meantime, I’m happy with just you. Well I suppose you and your nephew – he’ll be enough of a child for us both at the moment.

“And just for the record Hoseok, but in regards to scent and sexual activities you will always be superior. When you’re happy, you always smell like the warm sun. You might not have this supposed prominent scent like roses or sandalwood, but the scent you do have is far more rare and special. You are forever a walking sunshine. And sexually? Trust me, I don’t need to share a heat with you to know that in bed you beyond please me. I am constantly sexually satisfied in ways I have never been with another wolf when I am with you.” Yoongi gave his mate another hard look before turning on his heels to march off to his small studio created in the spare bedroom.

“Y-Yoongi” Hoseok stuttered. Pushing him out of the comfort of the couch he stumbled forward. He quickly moved towards the alpha. Grabbing onto his upper arm he froze the other man in place, before forcing Yoongi to turn and face him. Taking hold of Yoongi’s face between his hands Hoseok pulled the alpha in for a strong forceful kiss.

Yoongi released a low groan. For a moment it seemed as though he might pull away from the kiss. But eventually he began to melt into it. His own hands snaked around Hoseok’s hips and tugged him closer. Their mouths moved in sync against each other.

Hoseok moved his tongue along the lower part of Yoongi’s lip. Gently he caught it between his teeth and gave it a light tug. This had earned another groan from the alpha. However, Hoseok had thought it would deepen their interaction; instead it caused Yoongi to step away.

“I need you to understand this Hoseok” Yoongi was speaking in a low calming voice. His pheromones had increased as a way to reassure Hobi of what he was saying. “I choose you. I choose you in every possible way and every single day. In everything I do, it is with you in mind. You are my mate Hobi. Not an omega that could give me pups or another alpha to share ruts with. You. Jung Hoseok. Jung Hoseok is my mate.”

The beta reached his hand forward and gently entangled his fingers between Yoongi’s. “We aren’t actually mates Yoongi,” he mumbled in a low voice.

“We are in every way that matters” Yoongi stated sternly. “However if baring the mark of our mating on your neck will reassure you of our bond – then how about we make it official.” Yoongi gently squeezed Hobi’s hand, tugging the beta a step closer so their chests were pressed together. “Jung Hoseok, will you officially be my mate?”

A large smile spread across the betas face. Quickly the room filled with the feeling of afternoon sunshine, the fresh warm scent illuminated around the couple. “Yes Yoongi” Hobi breathed out lightly. “I will be your mate. Only as long as you agree to be mine.”

The alpha smiled deeply. Rather than replying with simple words, Yoongi leaned forward, capturing the betas mouth with his. Holding the beta against his own body Yoongi began to back up towards their bedroom. As he took steps backwards Yoongi began to peel Hoseok’s clothing away – leaving them discarded in the hallway. With a gentle shove Yoongi pushed the nearly naked beta into the bed – before climbing on top.

Yoongi slowly moved his hands up Hoseok’s soft tan skin of his stomach, gazing his fingertips against the other boy’s nipples. The elder knew just how sensitive this part of Hoseok’s body was. And he longed to tease him in any possible way.

Hoseok slowly started to roll his hips against Yoongi. Now Hoseok got the gasp he had so longingly fought for. The moment he felt the pressure of his crotch against himself Yoongi had released a low groan. This gave Hoseok just enough time to slip his tongue into his hyung’s mouth.

Their tongues fought against each other and their crotches rubbed together in pleasure and bliss. With each grind Hoseok did against Yoongi his core grew harder until a large tent had formed in his boxers. But just was he was feeling the heat of the moment Yoongi was too. The elder had responded by pressing his own hardened crotch against the younger.

Hoseok gently, ever so teasingly moved his fingers away from Yoongi’s hips and down his stomach. Slowly the beta reached the rim of Yoongi’s boxers. He pushed just the tips of his fingers under the fabric and then stopped to look at Yoongi to see if it was okay.

Yoongi groaned softly and nodded his head. Slowly Hoseok lowered his hand between Yoongi’s legs. His fingers brushed against his tip in a teasing way. His fingertips were light and soft, only ever touching his as gentle as a butterfly would. This was something Yoongi always loved about sharing these moments with Hoseok. The beta would be gentle – only in the beginning – as a way of showing that he cared. Rarely did his focus lay only on gaining that so desired release.

No matter how soft Hobi was with his teasing touches, Yoongi couldn't hold back his gentle moans or gasps.

Hoseok’s palm took hold of Yoongi’s shaft and started to slowly move in an up and down motion, speeding up only slightly as he moved. His movements were large but controlled. He was being careful the first time around.

Yoongi moved his hands down Hoseok’s chest, trailing his fingers across his hipbones. He wanted Hoseok to feel the pleasure he was giving him as well. Slowly, locking eyes with the beta, Yoongi tugged his boxers down and let his member fly free. He took the large length in his hand and started to stroke him. He ran his fingers just over his tip, being ever so soft and teasing.

But quickly the teasing left them both.

Hoseok began to pick up speed. Stroking Yoongi’s shaft faster.

Yoongi let out a large gasp when Hoseok’s palm moved across his sensitive skin. "Hoseok" he moaned softly.

"There we go," Hoseok whispered with a smirk. Gone was the shy little boy that had been struggling to find himself and balance on his own two feet. And in his place came a fully-grown man filled with confidence.

As Hoseok focused on his hyung, Yoongi worked on pumping Hoseok’s member, stroking and rubbing him quicker. His hand went in time with Hoseok’s. What had once began as them fighting against each other, became a mutual understanding of teamwork.

Yoongi shifted his weight slightly as he leaned over the edge of the bed. Tugging on the drawer he removed the scentless lube. The alpha paused slightly as he gazed at the bottle. With a smile he held it out to Hoseok. Although Hoseok often took the role of a badass power bottom, on occasion the two wolves would switch.

“Ah” Hoseok groaned leaning down into Yoongi. The younger popped open the lid of the plastic bottle and squeezed a hefty amount onto his long fingers. He glanced at Yoongi for a moment before moving his hand down under the elder.

Yoongi’s hand shot down and grabbed Hoseok’s wrist. Locking eyes with the younger Yoongi warned softly, “just slowly.”

Hoseok nodded in understanding. “I’ll be careful hyung.” Reaching forward Hoseok moved his fingers around Yoongi’s hole. He rubbed the lube against the skin, moving in circler motions. Watching Yoongi carefully he ensured that he wasn’t pushing the elder too quickly. Having rubbed the lube around Yoongi, Hoseok pulled back slightly he lube his fingers again, getting ready to enter.

“I’ll go slow,” Hoseok promised. He pressed his middle finger forward, his fingertip entering Yoongi ever so slowly. The boy beneath him froze for a moment. Yoongi had grabbed hold of Hoseok’s hips and gave them a squeeze. Hoseok bit his lip as he carefully slid his finger a little deeper. The entire action had taken a slow process.

The beta had never once pushed Yoongi faster than he was comfortable with. By the time he had gotten his finger fully inside, his member was throbbing with excitement begging for Yoongi to continue touching himself.

Yoongi was tight around Hoseok’s finger, signalling that it had been a while since Yoongi had been stretched. Hoseok could only just imagine what it would feel like to have him encased in Yoongi’s warm and firm hole. It had been too long since Hobi had last taken control. He moved his finger slowly in and out.

That was enough to drive Yoongi crazy. He couldn't hold back the moans. They quickly filled the air. Small passionate moans and pants of pleasure were released. He left like he might melt into the bed.

They worked together instead of against to make each other feel the bliss. Yoongi had taken hold of Hoseok’s shaft again and began to stroke him. His fingers moving across the other man’s tip.

Hoseok slid his finger deep into Yoongi, earning a deep moan from the elder. Yoongi was never once to be quiet in bed. It was one of the man things Hoseok once loved about him. He twisted his finger around slightly – until he heard the sudden sharp intake of breath Yoongi released.

“Found it” Hoseok purred. Now his full attention had gone to the singular spot that he knew would give his little mochi the greatest pleasure. He moved his finger deeper and began to pick up the speed.

Yoongi had tossed his head back as he became a squirming mess of want. He lifted his hips forward as his member throbbed. The pressure was too much, building up deep inside of him. Hoseok had only entered one finger, he knew once he had taken much more. But right now… this was enough to put him over the edge.

“Hoseok!” Yoongi moaned as he reached above his head and grabbed tightly to the pillow, his fingers digging into the fabric. “I’m close.”

“Come for me Yoongi” Hoseok groaned out his own answer. He pressed his finger harder into the elder. His desire being driven at the want of seeing Yoongi become undone with pleasure. Moving faster he willed Yoongi to release.

“Fuck!” Yoongi cursed wiggling beneath Hoseok. His eyes closed tightly, hips bucking up and his member twitched as he released his orgasm.

Hoseok smirked “you came with only my single finger.”

Yoongi blushed and turned to hide his face in the overstuffed pillow. “Oh shut up,” Yoongi warned. He gazed slightly at Hoseok and noted the maknae still had a hardened member between his legs.

“You didn’t come” Yoongi stated the obvious.

“It’s alright,” Hoseok answered softly. “I can take of it.”

Yoongi bit his lip. Truth is told he wanted to repay Hoseok for the overwhelming pleasure that he felt. He thought for a moment, nervous at what he would have thought at his suggestion. Before he softly said, "I never did finish my dinner." Yoongi pushed himself up into a seated position; resting his hand on Hoseok’s chest he gave it a gentle shove.

Hoseok's eyes widened, they locked firmly with Yoongi. He rolled onto the bed and rested on his back. "Y-you. You want… you're okay with that?" It had been such a long time since he felt a pair of lips around his shaft.

But Yoongi once again firmly nodded his head. The elder moved down between looked at his once more for confirmation before he lowered his face between his legs.

Hoseok knew Yoongi had known what he was doing with his fingers. His hands had been nimble and quick. They were confident and sure. However with his tongue Hoseok could feel his nerves and hesitation for a moment, he was slow, almost unsure about himself and his movements.

It took a couple minutes for Yoongi to get into the groove of things and grow comfortable with the new feeling. His tongue finally started to find its pattern. It swirled and danced across his core. It sucked and circled around his entrance, sliding in and out ever so often.

Hoseok let out low pants as his fingers gripped onto Yoongi’s hair. He tugged his hair softly with each gasp of pleasure he released.

With each flick of his tongue, with each lick or suck Yoongi took the maknae deeper into his mouth. The younger could already feel him building up and getting closer to his release. His legs grew weaker and turned to jelly; if he were to try to stand he would surely fall. He could feel his member throbbing.

He truly couldn't hold it in any longer.

His back arched and he bucked his hips forward. The moans grew louder and came closer together. "Yoongi! Fuck hyung!" he cried out in pleasure. He was coming. He was going to release. “I’m going to come” he gave Yoongi a warning.

But rather than pulling back, Yoongi grabbed onto Hoseok’s hips and held him closer. He took the younger deeper into his mouth.

Hoseok released a moan of pleasure just as his release arrived. His member throbbed as the release shot through him. This was unlike anything he had have felt or experienced with a guy before.

Hoseok gasped, as his release flowed into Yoongi’s mouth. The elder slowly, taking his time licked every inch of Hoseok’s shaft clean. The greatest part of it all consisted of Yoongi swallowing everything Hoseok had to offer.

Once Yoongi had pulled away and licked his lips clean, Hoseok was laying back in the bed panting. The elder crawled up next to other and laid his head gently on the beta’s chest. Carefully Hoseok wrapped his arm around Yoongi’s slender waist, tugging his closer to his chest. If they got any closer they would surely melt into one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of side information was given in this chapter! Maybe you caught some of the hints?! Got some moments between Jimin and Jungkook - next chapter will be the pup date. And who doesn’t love a protective Taehyung. 
> 
> Plus you got to see some Sope! What do you think of that? Who do you think is Hobi’s nephew? I think some of you might be able to guess it correctly! 
> 
> Chapter Question: Jungkook clearly has a past that was once in the spotlight before entering college, should he have been a professional gamer or an idol?
> 
> Thank you for all of the wonderful comments! You seriously have no idea how much it means to me!
> 
> Lastly, come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megz_cat)where I have recently posted a Twitter AU with Alpha JK and Omega JM as best friends and when JM gets pregnant by another Alpha JK steps forward to take the role of Alpha and Appa.


	6. You Kissed Park Jimin?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry I’m late” a deep voice announced as the bench shifted – signaling the arrival of another person. “I did stop to get you a coffee though,” Jungkook stated. 
> 
> With a raised eyebrow Jimin cautiously took it. 
> 
> “It’s black” Jungkook indicated. “Just how you like it.” 
> 
> “You know my coffee order?” Jimin asked taking a sip of the warm drink. 
> 
> “How could I forget” Jungkook cringed slightly. “I made the mistake of taking a sip from your cup once.” 
> 
> “That’s what you get for drinking my coffee without permission,” Jimin laughed slightly with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my Birthday!! I decided that I would provide you all a gift! Here for you is the newest chapter! 🎊🎁🎉🎈

Jimin was aggressively pacing back and forth across the worn living room carpet as he hoped to relieve some of the greatly building stress. When Jimin had agreed to Jungkook’s offer of spending time with the pups the omega had foolishly hoped it would lessen the load he was carrying. However it appeared to only increase the concern he already had. Yesterday afternoon Jimin had texted Jungkook setting a time for Sunday morning where Jungkook would join the omega and the pups at the local park. He had also agreed to Jungkook’s request to feature the pups in his senior project.

The omega had once been in Jungkook’s own position. He too had completed a senior project – as he was balancing raising two newborns and working three jobs. It had been a struggle to say the least for him. There were times Jimin had suspected he would fail if it hadn’t been for Hobi assisting him in the studio. At points he had completely changed the entire dance around – several times.

If there were something Jimin could do to relieve the stress of another senior struggling with the project then he’d love to assist. However he had of course provided Jungkook with a set of rules. The projects were only to be seen by the staff and occasionally other students. He didn’t feel comfortable with the images of his pups being shared widely. Jungkook could take photos during their play dates together however he didn’t want to pups to be forced into posing or standing still for long periods of time. He didn’t want their time with the alpha to be filled with stress or worry.

Jungkook had easily agreed to all the terms. Although it was over text messaging Jimin could tell there was excitement in the tones. Eagerly Jungkook said yes to meet them at the park the next morning – despite the early hour for a weekend.

So why was Jimin continuously feeling for nervous about it? Everything was positive in the interactions. But yet he had a great fear about trusting the alpha with his pups and them growing too attached to him. If Jungkook eventually betrayed Jimin or turned his back from them, the pups could possibly be heart broken.

Currently the pups were playing with some toys in their room together. They were set to leave in a couple minutes – but Jimin was hopeful he could put it off a little longer. Retrieving his phone from his pocket he swiped to call Taehyung.

“Someone better be dead or dying” a grumpy, tired voice stated through the phone. Taehyung was far from a morning person – at least on a Sunday. He was a strong believer that Sunday was the day of rest – and that Saturday was a day of pre rest. The omega gave a deep groan as the bed creaked beneath him.

“Am I making the right decision?” Jimin burst out. He had reframed from continuing his pacing and instead took a seat on the edge of the couch armband. He was bouncing his leg slightly.

“Only you can answer that” Taehyung replied with another deep groan. He gave a low yawn – a clear sign that he was beginning to awaken. The bed gave another creak, as he must have moved to get out.

“I know that the pups need an alpha in their lives” Jimin began his rant. “The doctor had made that very clear. If I want to stand a chance of getting Taemin’s nightmares to stop than he needs a consistent alpha to view as a guide and look to for support. I wish I could give the pups that comfort myself. But in this case for once I cant. I need to rely on someone else. I hate doing that. You know how much I hate looking to anyone – especially alphas – for support. All alphas do is use you, hurt you and leave. How can I trust that wont happen with Jungkook and the pups? I’ve made this mistake before Taehyung. I thought I could trust an alpha. But within the year he had cheated on me with my best friend and dumped me. Who’s to say Jungkook wont do the same?”

“You think Jungkook is going to start dating you only to dump you for your best friend?” Taehyung yawned again. There were sounds of heavy steps in the background. “Well considering your best friends are Jin hyung – who already has a mate – and myself I can very confidently say that wont happen again. And Taehyun – which would create a larger issue than simply cheating.”

Jimin let out a low whimper. To him this wasn’t a time for jokes. The omega was seriously concerned. He didn’t know if he could trust the alpha. He clearly didn’t have good judge of character. “I’m trying to be serious here Taehyung.”

“Open the door” Tae answered through the phone. Shortly a small knock followed on the balcony door. Turning slightly Jimin found Taehyung – messy hair and dressed only in his boxers standing on the balcony. Smiling softly Jimin went to let his best friend inside. “You’re lucky I love you” Taehyung mumbled as he stepped inside.

Crossing the floor the two omegas’ moved to sit on the couch. “Every single alpha is not identical. You cannot continue to put wolves into comfortable little boxes based on their sub gender.” Taehyung leaned back in the couch. Although the wolf was clearly dead tired, he was still extremely wise. “Think of it this way. You hate that as an omega other people judge you based on that. You have been put in positions where you have been criticized on being a single omega, told that you cant raise your pups right, that they cannot be supported because you cant get a solid job. The second someone says you are incompetent based on being an omega; you will do everything to prove them wrong.

“You cannot continue to fear that Jungkook is going to become like Junghyun or Yoongi. They all might be alphas. However you have to assume similarities will end there.”

Jimin hung his head slightly with a low sigh. But it was obvious that he was not yet convinced. “He could hurt the pups. What if they get attached to him and then he leaves them.”

“Jiminie” Taehyung answered with his own softened tone. “Your main concern appears to be that the pups will grow to trust Jungkook and see him as a supposed stable piece of their lives – only to loose him. But if you consider it, there is a possibility of the pups loosing anyone important to them.

“Namjoon’s career is taking off. That’ll lead to more clients and a larger workload. Based on his skills, there is a possibility of him being stationed anywhere within the world. He could relocate to America. If Namjoon was to leave, Jin hyung would surely follow – they are mates. Plus Jin hyung has dreams of making it as an actor. There are major movie industries outside of Korea. Work could take the two of them anywhere – forcing them to part from you and the pups.

“As for me, I have no intentions of ever leaving you or Taemin or Seokjoon. However accidents can happen. I don’t want to sound morbid. But we never know what could happen. Every time I get behind the wheel of the car I am putting myself at risk. When I cross the street I trust that cars will stop for me. Walking home at night I believe that no one is following me. Everything we do within our lives could be seen as potential life ending situation. I could be taken from you and pups with zero warning.

“And what about Taehyunie? He’s like a big brother to them with the amount of love he showers them with. However he does only have a couple more years left of high school. Eventually he’ll be heading off to college. And who knows where that’ll be. He could attend a university outside of Seoul – hell he would head off to America. We have no idea where. But we’d never stop him; I know we would all support him. Although him leaving for school, would mean him leaving the pups lives temporarily.

“Try as you might I highly doubt you’ll be able to protect and save the pups from every difficult situation. I understand you wish you keep them from any possibly experience that could lead to them being hurt or losing someone. However sometimes those situations could be taken from us. You could lose any of us at any given time. You cannot keep others from entering Taemin and Seokjoon’s lives based purely on that.

“And you don’t know the future. Having Jungkook in the pup’s lives could turn out to be the greatest blessing for them. He could end up being very beneficial for all three of you.”

“Jin hyung mentioned that last weekend too,” Jimin stated softly. “He thinks having Jungkook might be positive influence to my life. But I just don’t see how having an alpha in my life could be viewed as a good thing.”

“That is exactly why you need the alpha in your life” Taehyung stated patting Jimin slightly on the back. “How about this. You give it a try for today only. Watch Jungkook with the pups and see how he treats them. If you continue to get a bad feeling about it, then don’t move forward. Cut ties with him and pretend he never existed. Your wolf will know. Allow yourself to trust your wolf. Take your cues from there. If your wolf is comfortable then relax a little and let the pups enjoy their time with an alpha.”

Jimin gave a small nod. He silently twirled his fingers together nervously. “I know that I’m hard on the alpha. But I just can’t trust him so easily. Its like he needs to earn my trust.”

“I can understand why you feel that way Minnie” Tae spoke softly. “I really can. But I promise you, whatever happens in the future, with any and all alphas, your friends are always going to be there for you. Jin, Namjoon and I, we’re going to always support you.” Reaching over he wrapped an arm around the other omega. Leaning down he slightly nuzzled the blonde’s neck.

Turning his body towards Taehyung, Jimin snuggled deeply into his soulmates arms. Taking a deep breath he was engulfed in the light lemon scent. The aroma gently began to calm his nerves. He pressed his nose into Taehyung’s neck heaving a sigh. “Okay” he whispered into the other males skin. “I’ll get the pups ready to go to the park.” Reluctantly he slowly peeled himself away from Tae.

Taehyung offered Jimin a warm smile. “Now that’s the Jimin I am proud to call my best friend. Alright if we are good here I am going back to bed.”

“You do realize it’s almost ten right?” Jimin chuckled a little.

“Yup” Taehyung nodded. “I had a hard time falling asleep. My heat is likely closer than I thought it was.”

Jimin frowned slightly. “Do you need me to do or get anything for you? I could pick up some chocolate at the store on my way home tonight.”

Taehyung smiled slightly “right now I’m okay. But I’ll let you know if I do. Who’s watching the pups this afternoon? Did you need my help?”

“Its alright” Jimin smiled softly. “You look like you could do with catching up on your sleep. Jin and Namjoon hyung are going to meet me at the playground and take the kids for lunch. It’s rare for Namjoon to get the weekends off these days.”

“I know” Taehyung sighed. “Jin hyung has really been missing him. It’s nice that they get a day together for once. To be honest I’ve been worried about Jin hyung. I don’t think he’s been handling being apart from his mate that well. His scent I always so sad.”

“I’ve picked up on the scent changes too,” Jimin answered softly. “Unfortunately there isn’t much you or I can do. You can encourage Jin hyung to tell Namjoon, but beyond that we don’t have many options. We cant be that set of friends that go behind Jin’s back and tell Namjoon.”

Taehyung pouted at that comment. “But I want to be that friend. It’ll help him.”

“I know it will” Jimin said softly. Perhaps he was being a little harsh; maybe he could do more as a friend. But he was a strong believer in individuals learning through guidance rather than doing everything for them. “They’re mates. They need to be able to talk to each other. You know how Namjoon is Tae. Sometimes he struggles with being a little absent minded. He does well with verbal discussions and indications of what you want from him. If Jin hyung wants to have a successful future with Joon, then he needs to learn to do this. If Namjoon’s heavy work schedule is upsetting him, then he needs to tell his mate.”

The younger omega released a low groan of annoyance. “I hate when you’re right and make rational sense.”

Jimin chuckled lightly and leaned over to kiss the other males cheek, “yeah but you still love me.”

“You are my soulmate” Taehyung smiled softly. The omega pushed him up from the couch with a deep stretch. “Time for me to head back upstairs and you need to get those pups ready. You have used me as a distraction for long enough.”

The elder omega released a deep groan of defeat, but he waved to his soulmate as the other male left. Lightly he stamped his feet on the carpeted flooring, having a private little temper tantrum to himself. Pushing himself off the couch he went to collect the boys.

On a typical day Jimin would be proud of his pups for getting ready so effortlessly. They rarely complained or tried to wiggle away from their eomma. They willingly got dressed and brushed their hair – their teeth were another story. Today however, Jimin would’ve given anything for that extra delay.

“Where we going eomma?” Taemin asked as the three wolves exited the apartment.

“We are going to the park,” Jimin answered with ease. He lifted the bag over his shoulder with a small sigh. The omega hoped he was making the right decision. Locking the door he spun on his heels and started down the hall. It only took him a moment to realize only one pup was following. “Seokjoon?” he turned back down the hall to gaze at the pup.

The little boy was standing in front of an apartment door. Tentatively he took a step forward – and for a moment Jimin thought the child might actually knock. However he thought the better of it and lowered his fist. It wasn’t the first time Seokjoon would pause in front of the apartment door. The pup always seemed interested in who was on the other end.

“Seokjoon” Jimin repeated. “Lets go. We’re going to the park.” He took a step towards his child and waved to indicate he wanted Joonie to come.

“Smells like sunshine” Seokjoon said in a small voice. Nonetheless he turned and came towards his awaiting eomma.

“I know Joonie” Jimin said softly. Gently he took his son’s hand with a small squeeze. “I like the smell too.” It was a scent that Jimin once used to find comfort in. “but we are going to the playground! There will be lots of sunshine there,” he cheered happily. “Not only will you smell it but you get to feel it too!”

Seokjoon nodded and allowed his eomma to lead him away from the apartment. With both pups in tow Jimin lead them towards the local playground. Although the park area was small, it was luckily close enough to the apartment that they often got to attend. It had enough to keep the young pups entertained.

Jimin moved towards one of the few benches available and took a seat. He knew he’d get a clear view of the pups from here. With a quick glance around the open space he noted that Jungkook had not yet arrived – not that Jimin expected the college student to be there early on a Sunday morning. “You two can go play” he encouraged the pups. Watching the two run off to play together on the slide Jimin took a seat.

For a moment Jimin had simple bliss. The warmth of the spring sun and the scent of blooming flowers filled Jimin with contentment. But his enjoyment was cut short with the arrival of a certain alpha.

“Sorry I’m late” a deep voice announced as the bench shifted – signaling the arrival of another person. “I did stop to get you a coffee though,” Jungkook stated. With a beaming bunny smile he held a to-go cup out to Jimin. His large digital camera hung around his neck and rested against his chest.

With a raised eyebrow Jimin cautiously took it.

“It’s black” Jungkook indicated. “Just how you like it.”

“You know my coffee order?” Jimin asked taking a sip of the warm drink.

“How could I forget” Jungkook cringed slightly. “I made the mistake of taking a sip from your cup once.”

“That’s what you get for drinking my coffee without permission,” Jimin laughed slightly with ease. Seated with the alpha beside him the omega was already beginning to feel better regarding the pup date – this was likely due to the alpha pheromones. The consideration of the pheromones made Jimin take a breath of air – testing out the scent. Much to his surprise the omega didn’t smell a single taste of burnt chocolate. Typically Jungkook always had a slightly burnt aroma – although not always as overpowering when he recently smoked. However with the burning having completely vanished this led Jimin to believe Jungkook hadn’t smoked likely since yesterday. And Jimin could only assume that was because of the pup date. Which made Jimin trust – and like – the alpha just a little bit more. “You seem fairly chipper this morning.”

Jungkook laughed around the straw of his iced coffee. “Chipper. I don’t recall ever being referred to as chipper before.” Leaning back against the bench he gave a small nod. “I’ve been sleeping pretty well since I moved into the apartment. I guess maybe it getting away from the dorm life. Much quieter I suppose.”

“That should be a good thing,” Jimin stated. However he got a sense from the alpha’s scent that it was actually the opposite. The younger wolf seemed to be unhappy with the idea of a quieter life.

“Sometimes I guess it’s just too quiet” Jungkook mumbled lightly.

Jimin side glanced towards the alpha with a frown. “I suppose it’s difficult being alone in the apartment after spending years in a busy dormitory. I was lucky enough that when I moved out of the school Taehyung had come with me as a roommate.”

“I have my friends across the hallway from me” Jungkook stated, it was a clear backtracking movement in hopes of avoiding a deeper conversation. “Actually, I believe you know them.”

The omega nervously raised his eyebrow. He could already sense in what direction this conversation was leading. And he wasn’t exactly happy about it.

“Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok” Jungkook stated with a warm smile. “They have mentioned in the past that they knew you. But you grew apart or something like that?”

Jimin gave a small shrug. To the omega the best way to get out of this tough conversation was simply to act natural. He wouldn’t give too much a way in regards to information, however he will also say just enough as to not encourage Jungkook’s interest. “Yeah I know them,” Jimin answered with a small nod. He turned his face away from Jungkook to watch the pups. The two boys were currently playing together within the sandbox making a castle. “We’re neighbor’s, we went to school together at one point.”

“But you aren’t close anymore?” Jungkook asked curiously.

“Not anymore, not really” Jimin answered lightly. The omega forced a warm smile as he glanced in the direction of Jungkook. “I had many friends back in college. I guess you could consider me to be a social butterfly. But after I became pregnant with the pups at lot of those came to an end. Of course it isn’t the fault of anyone in particular. But timing and such naturally became a struggle. My days needed to be spent with the pups, caring for them and raising them. Social took a step back. I made my circle fairly small.”

“Is that all?” Jungkook’s face turned into that of a smile again. He straightened his back with interest. “Well that’s a relief that it’s only due to timing. Yoongi and Hobi hyung had made it sound like there was more drama behind it.”

This caught Jimin’s attention. “What did they say?”

“Not much really. They said that they had done something harsh in the past” Jungkook shrugged it off. “When they eventually tell me they want me to not think too hard of them. That they made mistakes that they deeply regret. I’m certain they’ll be pleased to hear that it isn’t because of something they had done wrong.”

“Oh” Jimin stated softly.

“Yeah” Jungkook smiled “maybe we could all hang out at some point.”

Jimin’s eyes widened at that comment. Internally he began to curse at himself. He had been hopeful to completely avoid something such as this. It had been with the intention of getting Jungkook off his back. However it appeared to have the opposite effect.

“Oh I don’t know about that,” Jimin said struggling to back track. “Perhaps it isn’t as easy as I put it. We had a form of differences. We didn’t exactly see things similarly and it leads to a disagreement. We took a step away from each other for many reasons. And personally I would rather keep it that way.”

“But” Jungkook shook his head slightly and the chocolate scent turns deep, as he was confused. “I thought you said it was only based on timing. What did the three of you have to disagree about? I don’t… I don’t think I understand.”

Jimin was put in a position that he didn’t know how to answer. In fact he’d rather not answer this particular question at all. Rather he gave a small shrug “disagreements can often lead to separations” Jimin answered. Taking the opportunity of controlling the conversation he waved towards the pups. “Joonie, Minnie. Look who’s here!”

The pups became the distraction that Jimin needed to change the conversation. They both glanced up and spotted the alpha. With joy and a wide smile Taemin began running towards the alpha – Seokjoon walked slowly after, but still with a sign of joy.

Jungkook spared the omega a final curious glance before he pushed himself off the bench. A large smile spread across his face. “Minnie!” He cheered as the pup came running at his legs. With a laugh Jungkook bent slightly and lifted the pup into the air, spinning in excited little circles. Huffing slightly he set the first pup down once Seokjoon had reached the alpha. Bending on his knee Jungkook said to the other twin “can I get a hug Seokjoon?”

Jimin’s heart warmed slightly. The alpha was taking time to approach the second pup carefully. Clearly Jungkook had sensed the pups nervousness regarding the alpha – and Jungkook was willing to slow down for him.

Seokjoon appeared to contemplate the possibility; his little back was straight and his chin high. For a moment he glanced in Jimin’s direction, although he was asking permission. Jimin gave a sweet nod of encouragement. This gave Seokjoon the confidence to nod his own head and step forward with his arms out stretched.

Jungkook wrapped his arms around the boy’s small body and happily lifted him into the air. Holding him securely Jungkook carefully spun with the child. Much to Jungkook’s own enjoyment Joonie let out a low giggle. Slowly Jungkook lowered him to the ground. “What were you two playing?” the alpha asked with wide eyes.

“Castle” Taemin answered excitedly. “We made one.”

“We’re pirates” Seokjoon added to the conversation.

“Oh” Jungkook gasped out, he had bent to his knees so he could talk eye to eye with the pups. “Are you two protecting the castle?” he asked with curiosity.

“Nope” Taemin giggled and wiggles slightly where he stood.

“Are you trying to attack it!” Jungkook widened his mouth in shock as both pups laughed and nodded.

“That’s our ship” Seokjoon pointed towards the playground.

“Then we better get on board!” Jungkook cheered, pushing himself into a standing position. “Otherwise the water will pull us away!” the alpha took off into a light jog as he moved towards the jungle gym. Grabbing the rope ladder he began to climb.

Taemin and Seokjoon gave each other a questioning look before they made a decision to follow the alpha. They broke free of each other and ran after Jungkook to the playground.

Jimin leaned back into the bench and watched as a small smile began to pull at his lips. Quickly the omega began to realize what Jungkook had mentioned the other day had been true. The alpha was like an oversized pup and was now behaving as though Jimin had three children playing – rather than the regular two. With a warm gaze the omega watched the three plays with a simple ease. The alpha was completely immersed in his telling of a brave pirate, he enthusiastically guided them across the playground to protect their pirate ship.

Taemin was practically hanging off Jungkook, refusing to leave the alphas side – to which Jungkook seemed pretty proud of. He carefully with a large smile guided Taemin along side him. Seokjoon hung a little back more, however he often contributed to the story the three were quickly forming. Ever so often the alpha would raise the camera and snap a few pictures – but this was only when he knew the pups were somewhere safe. If he took a photo he worked quick and got straight back to playing.

Much to Jimin’s surprise as families began arriving at the playground more pups had happily joined in with the group of pirates. Jimin leaned forward slightly with a stunned gaze as he noted Jungkook instructing the pups to take turns down the slide – supposedly to take a quick cooling swim in the ocean before climbing aboard the ship again.

Jungkook must have sensed the omega’s gaze on him as he snapped his head up. A large smile peeled across his lips and he gave a wave to the omega. Nibbling lightly on his bottom lip Jimin consider ignoring the greeting. However he soon raised his hand and gave a small wave in return.

“Oh so you must be his mate” a feminine voice stated from the nearest bench to Jimin. Turning his head slightly Jimin gazed at the two female omegas that were hunched seated together. They were both older than him – likely late thirties – one with natural black hair to her shoulders and the other with long platinum blonde.

“Oh” Jimin straightened his back slightly and gave a firm shake of his head. “We aren’t mates,” he answered with ease.

“You aren’t mates?” the wolf with the black hair asked with a stunned light voice. “But he behaves so well with your pups. I had assumed the two following him so closely must be his. I can’t imagine trusting my own pup with someone that wasn’t my mate.”

Jimin’s eyes widened slightly and in that moment he was rendered speechless. He had a sense that he was being insulted or had his parenting skills questioned. However it hadn’t outright been said. He always disliked when other eomma’s would state such sentences. They would give their opinion on such matters – like not trusting their pups with another wolf – in a way to imply that Jimin had done something wrong in doing so.

“Oh now relax” the blonde laughed light heartedly. She reached over and patted her companion on the knee lightly. “Perhaps they are set to be mates shortly. Sometimes these mating ceremonies can be delayed. That would easily explain the closeness of the pups with the alpha.”

The two women had gone on to discuss Jimin as though he wasn’t even there.

“I suppose you are right” the first women stated. “Besides he could still be their appa. Although I personally have never been a big fan of that – delaying a mating ceremony only to conceive pups before it is conducted.”

“He’s not the pups appa” Jimin answered, his temper was beginning to get the better of him. “Nor do we intend to be mates. We are friends.” He and Jungkook were friends right? He hadn’t felt right simply stating the alpha was a neighbor doing him a favor. Claiming a friendship seemed like the best alternative.

“You must have a mate at home then” Blondie stated with a warm smile, “or at least their appa is there awaiting your return.”

“I do not have a mate. I never have and I likely never will” Jimin’s defense was beginning to act up. He forced himself to sit straighter on the bench, his gaze burned into the two women. The omega did not take kindly to accusations or comments that he required a mate within in his life. It was one of the many reasons that he didn’t socialize with other eomma’s. He found them to be far too judgmental for the omegas liking. Wolves were supporters of mates. Many believe that they were a requirement to live a content life – but Jimin believed that a mate was only found if they were truly an ideal match. Mating to Jimin was not something that should be taken lightly.

“As for their appa, they don’t have one” Jimin stated with a strong voice. “They have me. I may be an omega, but I act in the role of eomma and appa. Anything they need I will find a way to provide. I do not – nor do the pups – require an appa around purely for the sake of supposed mating happiness.”

“Ah I see” the black haired omega stated with a small nod. “You’re one of those omegas. The kind that believes they are superior to alphas. Whom believe they do not require one for true happiness.”

“You may say that now, but that is only because you do not know the feeling of living a life with a mate” the blonde added. “If you were to have a mate you’d know what it truly meant. You might consider yourself happy and in content this moment – but eventually your wolf will begin to reject you should you fail to find a mate.”

“You wont be getting any younger,” the first added again. “If I was you I’d claim that young man of yours. At least he will tolerate having another alpha’s pups around.”

The conversation had grown so heated that Jimin had easily failed to notice that his scent was quickly spiking. The fresh strawberry aroma that Jimin usually resonated had turned sour – almost as though it was overripe berries. However across the playground Jungkook had noticed the change.

“Excuse me ladies” Jungkook interrupted approaching the bench. Jimin jumped back slightly in surprise, he was so focused on the omega women the hadn’t noticed the alpha approach. The alpha bowed his head out of politeness. Glancing at Jimin he addressed the male. “We need a queen of the castle to rescue.” He held out his hand for Jimin to take.

With slightly wide eyes Jimin gazed at him. “Me?” he asked in a low voice. Nonetheless he reached forward and accepted the hand.

The women sat together with matching stunned glances between each other. in low mumbles they began to communicate.

“He’s not an alpha.”

“He smells of chocolate.”

“How can that be?”

“He’s built like such an alpha.”

Jungkook assisted Jimin to his feet with a large smile. Gently, in a low voice, he spoke “there is no one else I’d rather rescue.” The alpha glanced in the women’s directions and made it clear he had heard their earlier mumbles. “Oh and just for the record, if any alpha denies an omega based purely on the fact they are already an eomma, than they are not a true alpha. And I, am a true alpha.” Spinning on his heels Jungkook guided Jimin to the sand pit, where the hand made castle stood. The alpha clenched the omegas hand the entire time causing Jimin to notice the force Jungkook used to hold it. It was almost as though Jungkook was afraid to let go. With a sigh Jungkook stepped back once they reached the castle. The alpha opened his mouth to speak, but quickly thought the better of it as he closed it once again.

“Kookie!” Taemin called out from the jungle gym. The pup waved his hand excitedly to call the alpha back over.

“Just” Jungkook eventually said in a low weak sounding voice, “just stay here.” Jungkook gave Jimin a final glance before leaving the omega standing within his castle alone.

Jimin nibbled his bottom lip slightly. Taking a seat on the edge of the sandpit he noticed the array of wildflowers – the first of the season. Gently Jimin began to pluck the flowers from the grass. Carefully, with a nimble set of fingers Jimin began to twist the steams together. The omega was able to so do without look, as he chooses rather to watch Jungkook and the pups.

 _“He so sweet”_ his internal omega choose that moment to make a comment. _“Look with pups. He good with pups.”_

Jimin had to agree. The alpha was surprising really good with the pups. Taemin and Seokjoon appeared to hang on to every word the alpha spoke. What Jimin had found most interesting was the way that Taemin had been drawn to the alpha. The pups had appeared to have a personality switch. Tae was the careful and cautious of the two – he’d be shy and nervous regarding alphas. Joonie was the bold one of the two; he’d walk up to anyone and confidently started a conversation. However in the case with Jungkook, Seokjoon appeared on the shier side of things.

 _“He make good mate”_ the wolf spoke again. _“Lets mate him. Mate and pups. Have more pups.”_

The omega quickly shook the thought away, easily denying the wolf’s request. Jimin had considered once in his life that he’d like to have several pups running around – he loved the idea of a large family. However he had pushed those thoughts away long ago – along with the idea of getting a mate. Park Jimin was happily single – and it was going to stay that way.

Jungkook had returned to being fully engrossed with the pups. Taemin had latched back to his side and was holding onto Jungkook’s pant leg as he guided the pups slowly across the playground. “We need to save the queen!” Jungkook called out the group of about six pups. Jungkook pointed excitedly towards Jimin. “We must get to the edge of our ship!”

The omega laughed lightly as he caught the eye of the alpha. With a small smile on his lips Jimin lifted the completed flower crown to his head. Now he looked the part of their supposed queen that needed rescuing.

The pirates moved forward to the edge of the ‘boat’ and came down the slide. With twist and turns and giggles, the pups had swum through the ocean to reach the queen. Jungkook followed after them – his own deep laugher joining the group.

“Kookie!” Taemin cheered “the queen.” Taemin had come up to his eomma and latched his hand onto Jimin’s. Smiling he leaned his little face against Jimin’s jean pant leg.

“We got the queen” Seokjoon added with a smile of his own. He wrapped his small arms around his eomma leg. His own big round eyes gazed happily at the alpha.

“You saved the queen” Jungkook stated joining the group of excited pups. With a wink in Jimin’s direction he pushed his leg back and went down into a prince like bow. “My queen, I am but a lonely pirate. I have come to rescue you should you require it.”

Jimin giggled lightly. Playfully he gave a dramatic gasp. “Oh my! I am so thankful to have such strong pirates come and save me! I have been stuck here all alone for so long! Try as I might, I am a weak omega and have been unable to get free. I am so thankful to have brave and strong alphas like you.” Jimin had turned his gaze away from Jungkook, instead choosing to speak the words to his pups. Lightly he tugged them closer for another squeeze.

Seokjoon smiled up at his eomma before glancing in Jungkook’s direction. “Back to ship!” he cheered. Letting go of his eomma the pup began to move towards the playground, Taemin was following close behind.

A small mischievous smile tugged at Jungkook’s lips. Jimin had taken a confused step back with a raised eyebrow. He was about to ask the alpha what it was he was planning – however the question was quickly answered. Jungkook reached forward and swiftly lifted Jimin into his arms bridal style. The omega released a deep gasp of shock as his arms slid around Jungkook’s neck by impulse. “W-what are you doing?” Jimin stuttered out.

“Rescuing you of course” Jungkook said with a cheeky smile. The alpha held the small male closer to his chest as he began moving across to the playground. That was the entire alpha was willing to say on the matter as he carried the omega up the small plastic staircase to board the ship. With the omega so close to his face, the alpha was able to make out the sweet strawberry scent. It was a reminder that summer would soon be dawning.

Much to Jungkook’s surprise Jimin hadn’t fought against the hold – at least not as much as Jungkook would’ve suspect. Jungkook knew he was likely crossing a line when he lifted the omega into his arms – carrying an omega in such a form in some circles would be considered a courting method. However Jungkook was living happily in the moment.

Gently Jungkook set the omega down on his feet, but rather than stepping away Jungkook reached his arms around the omega and grasped onto the metal railing. This successfully led to Jimin being pinned back against the bars. If Jungkook were to take another step they’d likely be chest to chest. Lightly the alpha gave a low sniff, checking to see if there had been even a slight change in the omega’s scent. However as far as the alpha could tell the omega remained calm and open to the actions.

“I could’ve rescued myself,” Jimin breathed out lightly. The omega was glancing upwards to lock eyes with the alpha. He stood his ground with a straight back and a small smile on his lips. The wind lightly blew, brushing Jimin’s white locks across his forehead – as well as increasing the soft berry aroma.

A small smile began to tug at Jungkook’s lips. The slight worry Jungkook felt that he had possibly overstepped began to fade. Taking that final step forward his own chest pushed against Jimin’s. “I know you could’ve” Jungkook’s voice was low as he answered.

Softly Jimin took a breath in and found that he was quickly engulfed in the melted chocolate. Deep in his lungs the scent swirled around. Jimin had never thought he’d consider an alpha’s scent to be warm and welcoming – typically he’d be turned off by the aroma of an alpha male – however that wasn’t the case in regards to Jungkook. The chocolate was familiarity and comfort.

Jungkook glanced down Jimin, breathing in the omegas own strawberries. Strawberries had always been the alphas favourite fruit right? In the moment he felt like he was walking through a fresh strawberry field.

“ _Omega”_ his internal wolf whispered, _“kiss omega.”_

And Jungkook wanted to do just that.

Carefully, ever so cautiously Jungkook bent his neck downwards. Pressing his body closer to Jimin’s – earning a small gasp from the omega – he locked eyes. The scent of strawberries turned to nervous touch – however the omega still didn’t pull away. Nor did he appear to wish to stop Jungkook. In fact the omega lifted his chin upwards to better face the alpha.

Leaning forward Jungkook was a mere couple centimeter from Jimin’s lips. He could feel the omega’s warm breath. He sensed the beating heart. Jungkook tightened his grip on the metal railing, his knuckled turning white. Now he was only a centimeter away. They were so close to touching but –

“Are we interrupting something?” a strong male voice that was unfamiliar to Jungkook sounded from the ground beneath the playground.

Jungkook had never jumped back so quickly as he did in that moment. He pushed himself away from the railing – releasing Jimin from his cage. A slight blush began to form on Jungkook’s cheeks and he couldn’t remember the last time he had ever blushed. He had never intended to pin Jimin up against the playground railing – especially not in public where people were constantly watching. The alpha was in a public setting, with children present. He should’ve had more control over his pheromones.

“Namjoon” Jimin breathed out lightly. He pushed himself away from the playground. Running a hand through his hair Jungkook could tell the omega was trying to entertain him and seem busy. “You’re early.”

The alpha stepped forward slightly to get a glance at which the wolf that Jimin recognized was. However he quickly learnt it wasn’t one – but rather two. The first wolf stood with his arms crossed and a look of distaste on his face. The second had a gaze of amusement and there was a hint to his eyes that said ‘I told you so.’ But Jungkook couldn’t comprehend why.

“We thought we’d treat you all to lunch” the second wolf stated with a wide smile. He held up a woven picnic basket. “I made us all the pups favorites.”

The first wolf cleared his throat slightly.

“Okay Namjoon helped” the wolf stated. “But only a little.”

Jimin chuckled a little and nodded. Glancing slightly over his shoulder he eyed Jungkook. With a nod towards the staircase – an unspoken message that they should get off the climber. Moving to climb down Jimin spoke introductions. “Jungkook this is two of my best friends Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon” he waved to each as he stated their names. “Jin hyung, Namjoon hyung, this is Jungkook.”

Jungkook forced a smile past the embarrassment as he bowed slightly. “It is a pleasure to meet you both.”

“Uncle Jin! Uncle Namjoon!” the two pups called from somewhere on the playground. Quickly both came running from the slide and ran into the two wolves legs. Laughing happily each of the uncles lifted one of the pups into their arms.

“Oh gosh you’re getting too heavy” Namjoon teased bouncing Seokjoon on his hip.

“Look what we brought” Jin stated balancing Taemin on one hip. With his free hand he held up the basket of food. “We are going to have a picnic. You still have time before work right Jiminie?”

Jimin gave a nod “yeah. My first class is at one. So I got an hour.”

“Perfect!” Jin beamed. It became clear to Jungkook the talkative Jin was an omega, his mate likely being the alpha that stood beside him. They complimented each other.

“I better get going” Jungkook stated, stepping away from the group. For a moment his heart hurt. He didn’t want to leave and return to his apartment where he would be completely alone. However he knew this wasn’t his place stay and join for lunch – they weren’t his friends. It was best that he grabbed some takeout on the way back home and eat there.

“What?” Jin frowned slightly.

Jimin turned to Jungkook with a matching look of confusion.

However the frown quickly left the elder omegas face. “Oh I get it! You misunderstood” the omega was soon laughing lightly. Setting Taemin down he patted the top of the basket. “You’re joining us for lunch too.”

Seokjin hadn’t worded it as a question. He didn’t ask if Jungkook wanted to join, but rather he told him.

“I am?” Jungkook’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, taken aback by the statement.

“You are” Seokjin confirmed with a nod. “Come on pups” he cheered to the two pups that were now firmly set on the ground. “Lets go to the picnic table!” joyfully the omega led the pups in the direction of the nearest table – ending all conversation of Jungkook possibly leaving. Jimin glanced over his shoulder at Jungkook, a warm smile tugging at his lips as he moved to follow them.

“I would apologize for Seokjin’s behaviour” Namjoon spoke lightly, “however it wouldn’t actually be sincere, as I’m not sorry about the way he acts. Its part of his charm.” It was exactly the answer Jungkook would expect from a loyal and dedicated mate. The alpha turned fully towards Jungkook and held his hand out “Kim Namjoon.”

“Jeon Jungkook” Jungkook answered. Firmly he took hold of the other alphas outstretched hand and gave it a shake.

Namjoon’s brows furrowed slightly “Jeon Jungkook? That name sounds oddly familiar.” His eyes gazed over slightly in confusion as his mind began to work in over time. And Jungkook began to wonder if he had made a mistake in adding his family name to the introduction. No one would question simply Jungkook, however when the Jeon was added there grew a strong chance of recognition.

“I have one of those names I suppose” Jungkook said with a shrug. Nervously he nodded towards the others at the table. “We should probably join them.”

“Yeah we should” Namjoon agreed. The alpha allowed the subject to be dropped as he moved with Jungkook to join the table. However it was clearly noticeable that he didn’t appear convinced by Jungkook’s simple answer.

Taking his Jungkook quickly found his plate to be filled with various foods. There was barbequed steak, rice, steam veggies and many more options. Seokjin had clearly not wanted to do this half way. If he was serving a lunch at the park, he was set to do it right.

The conversation had quickly begun at the table – the pups retelling the fun they had with Jungkook. Jimin joined in the conversation ever so often with a comment of his own or a light laugh. However Jungkook remained silent for the majority of the topic. Jungkook had assumed he was in the clear when the meal had nearly ended. However the moment a lull occurred, Namjoon used the opening to pounce.

“So you’re attending university correct?” Namjoon addressed towards Jungkook. “What are you majoring in?”

Jungkook nearly choked around his chopsticks as he was expecting the question. Jimin’s eyes widened slightly at Jungkook’s sudden discomfort. Carefully Jimin slid a glass of water with his pinky towards the alpha – as though he didn’t want to make the action terribly noticeable. Jungkook nodded his thanks and took a gulp of the water. Clearly his throat slightly he finally got the answer out. “I have a double major in videography and photography.”

“A double major?” Jin’s eyes widened with impress. “Oh my. That certainly can’t be easy to handle.”

“No its not” Jungkook chuckle lightly. He began to push the food around lightly with his chopsticks. “But I suppose I made that choice on my own. It just means I need to work a little harder.”

“And what do you intend to do with these major once you graduate?” Namjoon asked with strong steady eyes. The elder’s back was straight and shoulders back. He was clearly presenting himself as the dominant alpha – meaning he wanted Jungkook to submit to him.

Jungkook gazed back at the elder and for a moment wonder if he was under interrogation. Was this alpha testing him in a way to check if he was worthy of being around Jimin? And Jungkook could understand that. If this was the only alpha in Jimin’s life that essentially made it Namjoon’s job to protect the omega. In this case Jungkook could be seen as a threat to Jimin’s comfort and safety. “I have several considerations. I might prefer to be a photographer and maybe open my own studio. Its possible that I’ll want to focus more on the videography and make short videos – like a music video.”

“Oh” Jin perked up at the mention of music videos. “You could work in the idol industry. Couldn’t he Namjoon?”

“He could” Namjoon nodded in confirmation. “Perhaps once you have graduated I can assist you in putting together an application with BigHit Entertainment.”

“You work for BigHit?” Jungkook tensed slightly down his back at the mention of the entertainment company. He tried to play it cool and relax as he forced himself to take another bite of food.

“Yeah” Namjoon gave another nod. “I just started shortly after New Years. I’m training as a producer. Of course I’m at the very bottom of the ladder. However I am hopeful that I’ll eventually work my way up.”

Jungkook nodded slightly to indicate he had heard the other alpha. “How do you like it?” he asked genuinely curious. Many of the things he knew regarding BigHit was from what he personally experienced – and he found that other individuals would often sugar coat the truth from him – especially considering his relations to the company.

“Its good” Namjoon answered softly – although a little awkwardly. “It’s different than what I expected it to be.”

Jimin – whom was seated beside Jungkook – frowned slightly. “Why is that hyung?” his voice was laced with slight worry.

Namjoon gave a small shrug, “I suppose I had high expectations about the company and it hasn’t always met them. But I suppose the more I’m in the industry the more I realize it isn’t only BigHit but rather the idol industry in general. It’s a world dominated by alphas and pheromones and scent. If you are not of the dominating gender they likely will not hire you.”

“Guessing they still haven’t recruited any omegas as trainees” Jungkook mumbled under his breath.

“How did you know that?” Namjoon frowned slightly as he gazed at Jungkook.

“Oh” Jungkook’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake in the words he had spoken. “I just mean that well they’ve never produced an idol that wasn’t an alpha.”

“Yeah but that’s debuted idols” Namjoon’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“If they haven’t debuted an omega, it’s easy to assume they don’t have any omega trainees” Jungkook answered trying to brush off the message.

“Well you’re not wrong” Namjoon mumbled, “as far as I have seen they stick primarily to alpha trainees and idols – actually I think it’s employees in general. I don’t recall the last time I ever saw an omega around – only the occasional beta.”

“God” Jimin mumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes slightly. “I hate people like that. Wolves that believe they are better simply due to there sub gender. All wolves should be treated equally. How can you judge a person’s singing ability like that? Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I can’t sing just as good – if not better – than many alphas.”

“I agree with you” Jungkook stated as he glanced in Jimin direction.

“You do?” Jimin asked with a surprised sounding voice.

“I do” Jungkook nodded firmly. “It isn’t fair for a company – for individuals in general – to judge others because they are an omega or alpha or beta. Everyone should have the right to audition or apply for any position of employment. But unfortunately Namjoon-ssi is right. The entertain industry is built on the backs and blood of alphas. And it isn’t just BigHit that holds those views. Omegas are below them. They don’t have the skills to be idols. They lack stamina supposedly, strength for certain dances. Then their looks come into question. Omegas are considered cute. Whereas alphas are seen as sexy, and sexy is what sells.”

“I’m an omega” Jimin said firmly “but that doesn’t mean I’m not sexy.”

“I know that” Jungkook answered back. He forced his eyes to remain locked with Jimin’s rather than gazing over his body – like he was so tempted to.

“Good” Jimin replied to the alpha with a force as tension built up between the two wolves.

Seokjin cleared his throat lightly, forcing the two to break eye contact. The eldest didn’t say anything; rather he lifted a curious eyebrow in Jimin’s direction – clearly asking an unspoken question.

Awkwardly Jungkook shifted in his seat. He had a feeling the silence fell because of something he had said or his behaviour. Kicking his leg around he climbed off the bench seat. “I should probably get going,” he stated. “I have some work to take care of,” he added with a nod towards his camera.

Jimin nodded and stood from the table as well. “I’ll text you about hanging out again” Jimin said softly. “Maybe sometime later this week.”

Jungkook nodded “yeah that’ll sound good. We could just hang out at the apartments if you’d prefer. Or maybe we can go for a walk. The cherry blossoms should start blooming soon.” Instantly Jungkook regretted the words he spoke. The cherry blooms were a couple activities – that wasn’t something you do with pups. What the hell was he thinking?

However Jimin didn’t seem to mind the offer, rather he nodded happily with a small smile. “That sounds like fun. We can talk more soon” he helped the pups get out from their seats. “Say goodbye to Kookie.”

“We see him soon?” Taemin asked glancing at his eomma with big round eyes, staying where he stood. The small pup had already grown so attached to Jungkook – and Jungkook honestly felt the same way.

“Of course you will” Jungkook answered instead. He knelt down to his knee and smiled at the pup. “We will play another game soon” he promised. Holding his arms out towards the pup the alpha happily asked, “Can I get a hug before I go?”

Taemin nodded without hesitation and stepped forward into the alphas out stretched arms. He snuggled into the man’s right side of the body, fitting just perfectly. Seokjoon hung back a little, but when Jungkook reached towards him with his left arm Joonie stepped forward as well. The two pups cuddled into the alphas side, nuzzling against his body.

Softly Taemin began to nuzzle at Jungkook’s neck, sighing happily in relief. “Chocolate” he breathed out happily.

“Vanilla” Jungkook answered bowing his head and giving the little boys cheek a light rub. It was a quick and soft scenting, but it was enough for Jungkook to take on the gentle vanilla aroma. Leaning over he proceeded to complete the same action with Seokjoon, breathing in the second pup’s vanilla scent as well.

Smiling gently Jungkook released the pups and stepped back “alright, you two behave for your eomma” he warned the pups lightly. “I’ll see you around” he nodded in Jimin’s direction. “If you need anything just let me know. I’m literally one door away.”

Jimin chuckled softly, “I’ll see you on our balcony later tonight” he promised.

With a final nod Jungkook turned and began his journey back to his apartment. His camera hanging around his neck the alpha gazed along at the photos he had taken that day. The walk back to his place was short and enjoyable. Jungkook had found, that although it might have been awkward in some places, Jungkook liked spending time with Jimin and his friends at lunch. However the thoughts of Namjoon working at BigHit didn’t sit well with him – it was too close to home in Jungkook’s opinion.

Shutting off his camera he fumbled with his key to open his apartment door. He was expecting to be welcomed home to silence; however much to his surprise Hoseok cheerfully greeted him with “Jungkookie! How did the pup date go?” the beta was crouching in a frog like position on Jungkook’s couch. His eyes eagerly gazed over Jungkook.

“Could you let him get inside before you attack him with questions?” Yoongi asked coming inside from the balcony. The alpha looked surprisingly well put together for the day, with his hair combed back and a white shirt tucked into tightened pants.

“But I’m curious” Hobi stated the obvious glancing towards his mate.

“I am too,” Yoongi, answered moving into the living room. He sat down on the couch beside Hoseok and crossed his legs. “And once his shoes are removed and he has taken a seat. We will pounce.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes slightly as he kicked his shoes off, tossing them in the corner. “So essentially if I don’t sit down I don’t need to answer any of your questions?” Jungkook stated finding a loophole.

Hoseok gave a dramatic gasp as his gaze shot back in Yoongi’s direction. He glared daggers into him. “Look what you’ve done. Had we done it as I suggested I’d have my answers by now.”

“Your way was to surprise tackle him to the floor once he entered the apartment and hold him down until he gave you the answers you want to hear” Yoongi clarified to Hoseok.

“Exactly” Hoseok stated. “I would’ve gained answers.”

Lightly Jungkook chuckled under his breath. Moving across the room he gave in and took a seat on the over stuffed chair. Leaning back slightly he gave an amused shrug watching the two together.

“But it’s not exactly a productive strategy” Yoongi insisted. “What if Jungkook refused to answer once you got him to the floor?”

“I’d sit on him,” Hoseok answered with a shrug.

“You’d just sit on him until he gave you answers?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah” Hoseok replied. “Pretty much.”

“Are you in kindergarten?” Yoongi teased.

“I already dress like one” Hoseok stated waving down to his white pants with splatters of coloured paint swatches and a bright red button up that was half undone. “So I might as well act the part.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes slightly “I’m in love with an over grown adult toddler.”

“And aren’t you so lucky for that” Hobi nodded triumphantly.

“Well” Jungkook spoke pulling the attention back to himself. “The pup date went pretty well. We played pirates and then a couple of Jimin’s friends brought a picnic lunch, so we all ate together.”

“Yeah that sounds like Seokjin” Hobi stated softly under his breath. “So you had a good time then?”

“Yeah I enjoyed it” Jungkook answered softly. “It was fun. The pups are seriously so incredibly adorable. I had no idea that anyone that small in size could be filled with such adorableness. The way that Taemin calls me Kookie! Oh god I feel like I’m going to melt! And Seokjoon is so cautious! I never would’ve suspected that from him. But it’s almost like the baby alpha in him is showing through. He seems to be careful around me as a way of protecting Jimin. Feel me out first before he can really trust me.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened with astonishment as he took in the information. The first layer of his gaze was clearly that of joy. However, deep in his eyes was a look of a soft sadness. “Oh my” his voice softened. “The pups have grown up so much since I last saw them” he clenched his hands slightly in front of his chest.

“Did you get started on your project?” Yoongi asked, always focused on the larger picture in life.

“Oh yeah I did” Jungkook beamed at the thought of the photographs he took. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this proud of his camera work – especially considering all were candid. Removing the camera from around his neck he switched it on. Handing it over to the alpha too take a look.

Hoseok however straightened his back quickly and shifted excitedly over till he was practically settled in Yoongi’s lap. With a knowing smile Yoongi handed the camera over to Hoseok – allowing the beta to take the first chance to view the twins.

“Oh my gosh” Hoseok gasped out dramatically. His eyes widened and his grip on the camera had tightened. His entire focus was on the photographs of the pups. “They’ve gotten so big. I can’t believe it. Look at Seokjoon, he looks just like a baby alpha with that straight back and chin held high.”

“How do you know its Seokjoon?” Jungkook asked curiously, a slight frown to his face. If Hoseok hadn’t seen the pups in years how could he easily recognize them? They were identical twins.

“Joonie has a little scar on the side of his left cheek, barely noticeable. From when he pulled Pumpkin’s tail” Hoseok explained not taking his eyes off the photo. “Pumpkin is Taehyun’s cat. Such a brave pup, he barely cried and he still adores kittens.” Hoseok lead over the camera and continued to flip through the role. The emotion Hoseok was feeling was clear on his face. In fact the beta looked as though he might even cry from happiness – or perhaps it was sadness.

“And how was Jimin?” Yoongi asked with a curious glance back at Jungkook.

“Jimin was good” Jungkook stated comfortably. But his behaviour showed his awkwardness. He shifted slightly – almost nervously in his chair. “He’s warmed up around me I think. Defiantly is acting more welcoming and comfortable. He even played with the pups and I on the playground. He was the queen of the castle and we needed to rescue him.”

Yoongi should’ve been content with the information he received; however he frowns slightly. He had known Jungkook long enough to notice the slight shift in his scent and his actions. “If everything went so positively, what’s wrong?”

Jungkook sighed softly and tried to shrug the concern off. However Yoongi wasn’t having it. He raised an eyebrow as an action to push Jungkook’s explanation. Jungkook slumped slightly in his chair. Yoongi was his dominating alpha. Naturally he struggled with saying no when he gave the alpha look. “Jimin and I almost kissed.”

“You what!” Hoseok’s head snapped up, the camera and photographs quickly forgotten. “You kissed Park Jimin?” the beta’s voice was beginning to increase.

The younger alpha was clearly taken aback. Sure Jungkook had seen Hoseok angry before – hell Hoseok had sent his anger in Jungkook’s direction on several occasions. But on those events Jungkook had a reason to why he deserved it and majority of the time he understood it. However in this moment he was clueless as to what he had done wrong. “No, I didn’t kiss him. But we almost did.”

“You cannot just almost kiss Park Jimin” Hobi stated in a firm voice. Setting the camera on the table he pushed himself out of his seat. Standing firm the beta placed his hands on his hips. “Park Jimin isn’t like those other omegas that you meet at a club or campus. He isn’t somebody you crawl into bed with for a quick fuck. Park Jimin has responsibilities and a family to care about. He comes with two pups. There is nothing simple or quick about him. You do not simply kiss him. The only time you should ever even consider kissing Park Jimin is when he is your boyfriend and the two of you are dedicated to each other. Do you understand me? Park Jimin is not a fuck buddy or a one night stand or anything that you’ve ever experienced. He is a serious relationship type guy. Not to mention he doesn’t fuck with alphas. That ship sailed a long time ago. So if you in any way pushed yourself on Jimin I swear to god Jungkook.”

“Hey” Yoongi spoke up in a firm voice directed at Hoseok. “Relax a little Hoseok. Jungkook did nothing wrong.” With a quick glance in Jungkook’s direction he noted the confused and lost gaze on the alpha’s face. The maknae seemed hurt by the beta’s words.

“I didn’t take advantage of him” Jungkook forced out quickly. “I didn’t force myself on him or anything I swear hyung.” His voice sounded so small in that moment. “I wouldn’t do that. I know I have a bad reputation with sleeping around. But Jimin isn’t like that. I wouldn’t just take him to bed and fuck him once. Nothing even happened – and nothing will I swear. It was a heat of the moment almost kisses. We didn’t actually kiss.”

Hoseok sighed softly at the sight of his baby alpha slumping in the chair with a look of sadness and regret. Hobi began to realize he was likely too hard on the younger man. Calmly Hobi walked around the coffee table and without much warning he plopped himself into Jungkook’s lap. The beta quickly curled up into Jungkook’s chest. “I’m sorry I’m so hard on you all the time Kookie” Hobi stated. He had wanted to be protective over the omega that had once meant so much to him – but that was at the expense of hurting his sweet little baby alpha. “I know you aren’t that way anymore. I’ve watched you grow up the past few months. I know how much you’ve changed.” Leaning up Hobi moved his nose along Jungkook’s neck – although as a beta he didn’t have much of a scent to give off, he still insisted on scenting Jungkook occasional. And the beta was the only wolf Jungkook would allow near enough to actually scent him. “I love you Jungkook” Hobi spoke softly.

“I love you too Hobi hyung” Jungkook answered. Gently he bowed his head and rested their foreheads together for a moment. With a smile and feeling slightly better he pulled back. “Would it really be so bad if Jimin and I had kissed?”

Yoongi and Hoseok shared between them a curious yet knowing glance. Yoongi nodded in Hobi’s direction to reply, he would rather obverse how this conversation moved forward.

“Did you want to kiss him?” Hobi asked carefully. He didn’t want to appear like he was continuing to judge the alpha. But he also wanted to gain an understand of what was going on in Jungkook’s thoughts.

“I did” Jungkook spoke softly. “There’s… there’s something about Jimin. He’s incredibly standoffish when you first meet him; he has a constant wall built up around him. However he’s also this omega that puts his own drink away when you tell him you don’t drink anymore or who will actually take the time to teach you the supposed proper way of apologizing. I’ve never met someone that is so dedicated and loving towards pups the way he is with Minnie and Joonie. Everything he does in life is with them in mind. And god he smells so good. Usually I hate scents, but his strawberries are so mild and fresh that I just feel… well I don’t know how to describe the way it makes me feel. I always just feel good. Good about myself and the world and everything.”

A small smile tugged at Hobi’s lips as he listened to the young alpha talk about an omega with such excitement – the first time he had ever heard Jungkook to do so. “Then no” the beta spoke softly, answering Jungkook’s original question. “It wouldn’t have been so bad had you and Jimin kissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pup Date!!! This did not go how I originally intended to write it. In no possible scenario had I considered Jimin and Jungkook almost kissing in the playground!! But wasn’t it just the sweetest almost kiss?! And Jungkook coming over to get Jimin away from those judgemental omegas 😒 Not to mention the fact that Jungkook purposely didn’t smoke 🥺 There seems to be something between Jungkook and BigHit... But what could it possibly be? 
> 
> Big news!! I’m working on a Sope Spin-Off!!! It’s essentially their side of this story and currently what’s going on in their lives. And trust me, there’s a lot going on in their lives right now!! Let me know if this is something you’re excited to see!! Plus you can suggest book titles 😉 so long as the title comes from the song There For You - you know what song I’m talking about. 
> 
> Chapter Question: I have received comments about how Taehyung needs an alpha - but I have no idea who to pair him with!! So you get to vote! If you pick E please comment who!!  
> A. Yeonjun  
> B. Hobi and Yoongi  
> C. Park Bogum  
> D. Stay Single   
> E. Someone Else 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the reads and comments!! I love you all so much!! Reading the comments mean everything to me 💜 
> 
> Happy Birthday To Me!!! 🎉🎁 Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megz_cat)


	7. Dumpling Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey uh” Jungkook started softly. He was bouncing Taemin slightly on his hip. Clearly more so out of nervousness than actually enjoyment of the pup – although the child certainly enjoyed it. “What if I took care of the pups this afternoon?” 
> 
> “What?” Jimin’s eyes widened in surprise. “You want to babysit the pups?” 
> 
> “Well I mean yeah” Jungkook gave a slight shrug. “I think things went pretty good on Sunday right? The pups seem comfortable around me. I’m done school for the day. It’ll only be for a couple hours before Taehyun comes. I can take the pups back to your apartment or mine if you prefer I don’t enter your space. But yeah what I’m saying is I’m free, you need a babysitter and the pups know me.”

“Taehyung relax” Jimin spoke rushed through the phone with a low voice. “You have nothing to worry about, I promise. The pups are here at work with me and they’re just colouring some pictures. Focus on yourself” Jimin reassured the other omega. Seated in the small bench he glanced across the table at his two pups huddled together over a paper and nibbling on grilled cheese sandwiches.

Friday morning Jimin had been preparing for his standard shift at his local café when he received a distressed phone call from his soulmate. Taehyung’s heat had come a week early. Typically this wouldn’t have been a concern – naturally the omega’s had gotten their timing wrong once or twice. Another friend was always willing to step up to help. However in this certain case Jin hyung had accompanied Namjoon hyung to Japan in hopes of recruiting new trainees for BigHit. At first Jin had been reluctant to go, he was concerned about Tae's impending heat and Jimin being left alone. But the soulmates knew this was something their hyung desperately needed – alone time with his mate. With insistence they would be okay the two sent the mates on their way.

However, less than twenty-four hours since the plane took off Taehyung called to announce he was unable to watch the twins for the day.

“I feel h-horrible Jiminie” Taehyung stated around a low moan. Jimin could hear the soft pants coming through the phone line followed by a soft vibration sound. “I was… supposed to babysit.”

“Taetae, it's fine” Jimin reassured the omega once again. “The pups are here with me. I can watch them play at a table as I work. And Taehyunie is coming to get them after school lets out” Jimin explained. He had texted the young teen that morning making the request that Taehyun come get them from the café. Of course the teen had naturally offered to skip school for the one day – which Jimin promptly denied and informed the younger that he needed to attend all his classes.

“After my shift is over I’ll come by your place” Jimin said chewing on his bottom lip. Carefully he passed a crayon over to his youngest son before looking down at his watch. His lunch break was nearly done. Jimin and Tae had long since made the agreement they would help each other through a heat – but it wasn't necessarily something they often spoke about. They found that to avoid awkwardness they would rather avoid the conversation all together. As a result the omegas simply announced that they were coming by to help.

“You don’t” Taehyung released another low moan followed quickly by a gasp. The omega was clearly trying to hold him back from releasing the true noises he felt. “You don’t have to” he panted lightly.

“I know” Jimin answered softly “I want to. I’ll see you soon Taetae” he explained, “I need to get back to work. I promise everything is fine. Stop worrying and focus on yourself right now.”

With a final goodbye shared between the two wolves Jimin hung up. The eomma smiled softly in the direction of his pups. All in all the two little boys had been behaving extremely well. Any other pup would likely have grown extremely bored or tired of having nothing to do – leading them to then bother their parent. But Minnie and Joonie had a way of entertaining themselves.

Jimin retrieved more blank paper and some boxes of puzzles from his bag. Setting them out around the table Jimin pushed himself up from his seat. “My sweet little pups. Eomma needs to get back to work.”

The two pups frowned and gave a deep pout. “But eomma” Joonie whined, “we play.”

“You two can keep playing,” he promised the pups. Reaching forward he gave their shaggy hair a small ruffle. “I’ll be right over there at the counter like earlier” he coached them, pointing in the front counter. “You boys can call if you need anything.” Collecting the dirty dishes and offering another warm smile he left the boys to play. Moving behind the cash register he relieved another staff for their own lunch break.

Quickly Jimin began to serve the customers. The clock had struck on the typical college lunch hour. Naturally this meant that the amount of students coming through the door would greatly increase. Jimin was practically running himself ragged as he served the customers and continuously glanced over his shoulder at the small pups.

Never before had Jimin been forced to bring the pups to work with him. There had always been someone available to watch over them – or if worst case arose he would call in sick. However the cancellations of babysitters had occurred on such short notice – plus the fact Jimin had already taken a sick day the week before – the omega simply couldn’t afford to miss another day of work. At first he had been nervous regarding the pups reaction to the café. He had known them to be good pups, however all children can get bored from time to time.

Which is exactly what happened with the pups no less than twenty minutes after he left their table.

Taemin was the first to grow bored of simple colouring. He had pushed himself out of the bench and came skipping over to his eomma. The adorable little boy however paused when he noticed the line. Contemplating what to do next the pup moved towards the back of line and stood behind a typical college student. Quickly spotting where his twin had gone Seokjoon followed after him to join in line together. Calmly they both waited for their turn.

Luckily for Jimin he had been watching when Taemin left his seat. He had naturally assumed the pup would come running towards the counter, however much to his amusement the pup moved to stand in line. Jimin’s heart nearly wanted to burst from the cuteness. He was blessed with the sweetest little pups.

Jimin worked through the line, keeping watch over the pups as they waited. With a beaming smile the pups finally came to be first in line. Jimin leaned over the counter slightly so that he could lock eyes with the little boys. “Hello customers” Jimin greeted in a warm voice. “What can I get you both?”

Seokjoon and Taemin glanced at each other contemplating the question. It was clear that neither pup had put forth much consideration into what they actually wanted once they got to the front of the line. But who was Jimin to complain? Seeing their cute little pouts was well worth the delay in the line.

“Warm chocolate” Seokjoon answered, his gaze shifting up to his eomma with a large smile.

Jimin’s head tilted slightly to the side as he considered what the pup was asking for. The first thoughts across Jimin’s mind under no circumstances should’ve been the alpha neighbor with an intense chocolate scent. Since Jimin had attended a trip to the park with the other male the two adults had began to speak with each other more. Although Jungkook hadn’t seen the pups yet again, Jimin had found that as though by habit the two adults always ended up on the balcony at approximately the same time.

Regardless of Jimin growing to be more welcoming to the alpha, he should not have automatically thought of Jungkook when chocolate was mentioned. Shaking his head slightly in hopes of clearing his thoughts Jimin replied to his pup, “you want hot chocolate?”

Seokjoon beamed and gave a firm nod as an answer.

Taemin excitedly pointed towards the display case where they kept the desserts, large strawberry shortcake was on display – their specialty. “Cake please!” he cheered.

“Yah” Jimin reached over and playfully poked the younger son’s cheek. “You just had lunch! And you had cake last night!” but the pups had been doing so well that morning – having not caused any problems at all. Jimin figured they deserved a treat. Plus how could he say no when they gave those big round doe eyes?

“Please?” both pups begged in perfect sync.

The eomma chuckled lightly and caved with a small nod, “alright fine. Hot chocolate and strawberry shortcake.” The omega turned to fill the order with ease. With his back to the pups he hadn’t noticed who joined them recently in line. But rather he heard Taemin happily call out “Kookie!”

“Yah!” Jimin mumbled under his breath. “I thought you wanted cake. Not a cookie. You are not having both. No matter how cute your doe eyes are. You’ll need to pick one treat.” The omegas warning had likely fallen on deaf ears as he turned to find his pup lifted into the broad arms of an alpha. “Oh not the cookie I was thinking” Jimin stated in an airy sounding voice – a statement he had meant to say only in his mind.

Jungkook chuckled lightly, balancing the pup on his hip slightly. “Maybe not” the alpha shrugged slightly “but personally I think I’m a much better choice.” He lowered his voice and leaned slightly over the counter “plus I’m far more yummier.”

Jimin’s eyes widened and he choked back a gasp. What the hell was this alpha implying? There are children present! How dare he say something as vulgar as this! Jimin opened and closed his mouth several times unable to form any solid words. However this reaction only increased the alpha’s laughter. “I’m joking hyung” he insisted with a smile. “I am certain that the cookies you make here are by far the greatest cookies ever to be baked.”

“Don’t let Seokjin hyung hear you saying that” Jimin answered, “plus I don’t do the baking. I only do the selling.” Jimin began setting out the hot chocolates on the counter and added an iced coffee with extra milk to the order. “Anything else I can get you?”

“Just those slices of cakes the pups wanted” Jungkook reminded the omega with a teasing smile. The eomma turned to get the cake with a slight eye roll. “So is today take your pups to work day or what?” Jungkook asked curiously.

“Unfortunately my babysitter wasn’t able to make it today” Jimin answered, being careful to avoid any personal information regarding his soulmate. “It was rather last minute and I couldn’t find anyone to watch them. So they came to work with me,” Jimin explained. With a smile he glanced at the boys. “And they have been behaving so well right boys?” he cooed at them with loving eyes. “Taehyunie will come get them once he’s done with school for the day.”

“Taehyunie?” Jungkook asked a little stunned. “But that’ll be another three hours. The pups are just going to wait here the whole time?”

Jimin couldn’t resist glaring slightly at the alpha. “Well it’s not like I have much choice now do I?” he huffed.

“Why didn’t you take a sick day?” Jungkook suggested sounding slightly confused by the actions Jimin had chosen.

“Because I have bills to pay,” Jimin insisted. “Any day that I miss work means an extra struggle to making rent or buying food. I’d rather ensure my pups get to have dinner three nights in a row rather than miss work.” The omega was being harsh – and likely over exaggerating how hard his economic stance was. However he didn’t take kindly to judgment regarding the choices he made.

“Woah” Jungkook raised his free hand, the one that was not currently supporting Taemin on his hip, in defense. “I’m not judging I swear. I didn’t mean anything by it other than simple curiosity.”

“Yeah alright” Jimin nodded, but didn’t say much more on the topic. He didn’t feel like getting into a deep argument today with anyone.

“Hey uh” Jungkook started softly. He was bouncing Taemin slightly on his hip. Clearly more so out of nervousness than actual enjoyment of the pup – although the child certainly enjoyed it. “What if I took care of the pups this afternoon?”

“What?” Jimin’s eyes widened in surprise. “You want to babysit the pups?”

“Well I mean yeah” Jungkook gave a slight shrug. “I think things went pretty good on Sunday right? The pups seem comfortable around me. I’m done school for the day. It’ll only be for a couple hours before Taehyun comes. I can take the pups back to your apartment or mine if you prefer I don’t enter your space. But yeah what I’m saying is I’m free, you need a babysitter and the pups know me.”

Jimin slightly began to nibble on his bottom lip. He truly contemplated saying no. He hadn’t known Jungkook long enough to fully trust the alpha with his pups completely alone – even if it was only for a couple hours. But on the other hand he knew the pups were likely getting restless and weren’t going to remain distracted here much longer. It’ll only be a couple hours before Taehyun got home from school. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Plus, the pups were supposed to be spending more time with alphas.

Giving the alpha a small nod Jimin began to shift the slices of cake into little bags to take with them. “Alright. I suppose that’ll be alright” the omega caved lightly. He was very possibly making a terrible mistake He had known this male for only two weeks – and majority of that time hadn’t been positive experiences. “But I want you to send me a photo every half hour to ensure the pups are safe.”

Jungkook smiled softly at that requirement “I promise I will not run away to New Zealand with the pups, nor will I do anything that could possibly put them in a harmful situation. But yes, I can send you regular photo updates. I am a photographer after all, taking photos is kind of my thing.”

Jimin nodded in agreement “I swear if anything happens to my pups I will not hesitate to hunt you down and kill you with my own bare hands.”

“I’m certain you will” Jungkook chuckled lightly.

“You pups are going to go with Jungkook for the afternoon alright?” Jimin came around the counter to address the pups directly. “Taehyun will be home in a couple hours, and I’ll be there for dinner.” He pulled each of the pups into a warm embrace and hugged them close. Quickly his nose moved over their necks giving them a light scenting. Stepping back reluctantly from the pups he noticed the line was starting to grow again. “Their things are in the booth over there” he nodded in the direction. “Has some toys and everything it in” the omega rushed to retrieve his keys from his pocket, unhooking the house key he handed it over. “This is the key to the apartment. I uh guess that’s everything.”

Jungkook accepted the key with a firm nod, “you can always text me if you think of anything else I might need” he insisted. Happily he smiled at the pups “alright Joonie and Minnie, lets get you both filled with snacks and then head home.” He accepted the tray of drinks that Jimin prepared for them before moving towards the booth. The alpha assisted the pups to take a seat allowing them a chance to drink their hot chocolate.

Jimin continuously glanced in the direction of the pups and alpha. The three seemed to be enjoying their snacks together, Jungkook assisted the pups in finishing the puzzle they had started before getting bored. It was less than twenty minutes when the pups finished the drinks that Jungkook gathered the bags. The eomma forced a warm smile as he gave a wave to the pups, blowing a kiss as he did so. Then they were gone.

With a deep sigh Jimin struggled with focusing on his work. He had sent a text to Taehyun to ensure the young omega would be there after school let out. For the remainder of his shift the omega had simply gone about the motions. He completed his tasks to the best of his ability but his heart wasn’t fully in it. However, Jungkook had kept to his word. Every half hour the alpha sent a photo of the pups. The first couple had been taken in the streets of Seoul but soon they became ones from his own apartment.

Jimin’s worry relaxed when he finally received a message from Taehyun stating that he had gotten to the apartment and was with the pups. It was shortly after the message from the omega that Jimin’s shift ended at the café. He gathered his personal items and was out the door in a flash. As much as he wanted to be home with his pups he knew they were safe with Taehyunie and that right now he needed to go check on Tae.

The omega had paused only for a moment on his way to the apartment at a local convenience store to buy some chocolate and other treats. He also got a few packs of microwavable ramen knowing that Taehyung would likely need to eat – but would possibly be impatient.

Approaching the apartment Jimin unlocked the door with his key and entered the small apartment that the Kim’s all shared together. The apartment usually was a safe haven of all three scents mixed together, Taehyung’s lemon, Jin’s orange and Namjoon’s birch tree. However today the space was filled with Taehyung’s intense lemon – luckily Jimin enjoyed sour things. Kicking his shoes off he took the extra time to place them on the proper mat – knowing Seokjin would likely strangle Jimin if he got even a speck of dirt on the carpets.

“Taehyung?” Jimin announced as he moved deeper into the apartment. He set the plastic bag on the kitchen counter, knowing he’ll come back to it later. With a deep sniff he headed down the hallway towards Taehyung’s room. Soon the soft groans of the omega filled the air. Jimin pushed the door open to find Taehyun lying in his nest with his legs parted.

“Jimin” Taehyung moaned softly glancing in direction of the other male. Clench tightly in his hand was a vibrating toy that was slid deep inside him. His legs shook slightly as another moan was released. “Please” he begged his soulmate. Taehyung had never been a fan of sex – it was something he rarely only experienced during heat – and although he’d never admit it Jimin had been his only sexual partner.

“Hey Taetae” Jimin answered crawling into the omega’s nest. He pushed his way past the over stuffed fluffy pillows until he was kneeling between Taehyung’s legs. Slowly the omega gazed his eyes over his best friends body. He watched as the other male slid the toy deeper inside himself. “Need some help?” Jimin offered. His hand encased Taehyung’s taking hold of the toy. Taking things slow at first, Jimin always found the start of this relationship to be fairly awkward for them both. Both had their nerves running so high. With gently encouragement Jimin convinced Tae to release the toy.

“Widen” Jimin instructed tapping on Tae’s knees. Giving into the command Taehyung widened his legs to provide the other with more access. Jimin leaned forward sliding the vibrating toy deeper into Taehyung, earning a deep moan from the elder. Taehyung was never once to be quiet in bed. There was a sharp intake of breath as the toy moved deeper than it had been before. Jimin carefully twisted the toy around Taehyung’s insides, moving it slowly along his tight walls. The vibrating earned not only a moan from the omega but also a burst of slick. The strong lemon aroma increased as the sweet slick slid around the toy.

Taehyung’s back arched and another moan escaped. “Fuck!” he moaned out followed by a pant. “Jimin” he cried out in pleasure. The omega was now fully at Jimin’s disposal.

“There it is” Jimin smirked as though this was a strong compliment. Jimin had shared enough heats over the years with Taehyung to safely say that he knew Taehyung’s body nearly as good as he knew his own. There would be no hesitation or searching had Jimin intended to favour the prostate right away. Jimin focused entirely now on the singular spot. Moving the toy with more force he was determined to give Taehyung pleasure to the point of release.

Taehyung leaned his head back against the pillow. In desperation he began to thrust his hips forward feeling his member beginning to throb. With another moan Jimin could easily sense the pressure was building up deep inside of him.

Slowly Jimin removed the toy from between Taehyung. He tossed it aside on the bed. “Turn over” Jimin order giving Tae’s thigh a squeeze. Taehyung groaned and remained laying on his back. Jimin pinched at the skin slightly “I said turn over omega. You better listen to me” he purred. Taehyung groaned and slowly forced himself to turn onto his belly. He rested his hands under his chin and relaxed. Slightly he raised his ass. Jimin smirked and lightly smacked Taehyung’s ass. “Good omega” he whispered. Reaching forward he held onto Taehyung’s hips as he lowered his face downwards. Gently he planted little kisses along Taehyung’s lower back and down to his round cheeks. Moving his hands away from Tae’s hips Jimin grabbed lightly onto his ass and spread the male’s cheeks apart.

Slick was leaking from the omega’s needy hole. The scent of lemon increased and went through his nose. It was a strange mix of sour and sweet – similar to that of lemonade. The scent and taste of his slick was something Tae was always subconscious about. Not many people enough sour tastes. And he was always concerned that someone would be turned off when they reached such close proximity.

But Jimin loved sour things. The taste of Tae’s lemon slick on his tongue was something he enjoyed. He would never flinch away or twist his nose in disgust the way others had done with Tae. Leaning in Jimin dragged his tongue along Tae’s soft round skin. Planting gentle kissed he moved closer to the omegas hole.

Taehyung released a deep groan when he finally felt Jimin glide his tongue along the omega’s entrance. He felt a spike in his scent – his slick flowing quick now to pool around his legs.

Jimin only accepted the slick with more gusto. He moved his face deeper against Taehyung, nuzzling in against his skin. His tongue was making quick work. Gliding along the hole he licked up the slick like someone who hadn’t eaten all day. He slid his tongue against the entrance again.

Carefully Jimin pressed his tongue into the hole. He slightly began to swirl his tongue around. Moving in small circles he lapped up at the lemon slick. Pressing his face deeper he moved his tongue along Tae’s walls.

The younger omega was moaning beneath Jimin. His body vibrating from being touched. Another loud groan escaped his lips when Jimin pressed his tongue harder. Increasing his movements Jimin swirled his tongue around, accepting the entire slick that Taehyung released.

Taehyung had been over stimulated from earlier. The build up from the toy had affected him and without the release Taehyung was in a deep need for it now. “Faster Jimin” he begged with a low cry. Raising his ass he forced the man’s tongue to go deeper. “Please omega” he cried again. Now his soulmate responded. Jimin’s tongue began circling faster. The tip of his tongue reached for the omega’s prostate. Pressing harder against his walls.

“Fuck” Taehyung moaned. “I… I’m…” he wanted to indicated that he was about to come, however the warning was too late. Taehyung had reached his climax and released. His come shot over his bed sheets – which wouldn’t have required a warning to Jimin. But the over flow of slick did. It wasn’t as though he squirted or anything, but it was an increase. Slick began pooling out of his ass.

Jimin accepted as much of the lemon slick that he could before pulling back to swallow. He licked his lips slightly and took a breath. Grabbing hold of Taehyung’s hips he flipped the man around so he was on his back once again. The elder then took the time to remove his own clothing and toss them across the room. In the process he grabbed a condom from the bedside table. Although the two had very little concern about an omega getting another omega pregnant they always preferred to be safe.

“Legs up” Jimin instructed tapping Taehyung on the thighs. Taehyung groan and for a moment looked as though he was going to deny the other omega’s request. But eventually he caved and carefully lifted his legs. Jimin had position himself in such a way that gave Taehyung the opportunity to rest his thighs against the elder’s shoulders for support.

“Such a good omega” Jimin cooed.

“Jimin” Tae groaned lightly and bucked his hips forward wanting to feel the omega inside him.

“Yes Taehyung?” Jimin whispered.

“I feel empty” Taehyung whimpered. “Please. I need to feel full.”

“I can help with that,” Jimin answered. Grabbing onto Tae’s hips that was all the warning he gave to the omega as he thrusts his hips forward entering Taehyung at strong force.

The omega gasped deeply and accepted the force with pleasure. Leaning back into the plush bedding he moaned softly. “Jimin” he begged out for the other omega.

Jimin forced his shaft deeper inside. Although he was smaller in size compared to an alpha he was large enough to give pleasure to another omega. Holding the other male in place he began to thrust in and out. Giving the omega very little time to adjust. His hips began to move with force and he went harder against the younger male.

Taehyung arched his back and let out a pleasuring cry as he felt the omega hit his prostate. “Omega” he moaned out – struggling to hold back from turning it into a scream. “Jimin” he cried out. He was arching his back in need feeling himself building again. His fingers were tangled tightly into the sheets and he held onto them in desperation.

The elder of the two began going harder. Pressing himself forward he went harder. Knowing the omega likely needed more stimulation Jimin reached around Tae’s leg and firmly grabbed onto his member. Quickly he began to pump Taehyung and he pounded into him.

Taehyung finally released that scream he was holding in when he felt the omega slam against his pressure point. The attention being given to his member was increasing his want. Forcing him to build up quicker. Thrusting his hips upwards the omega moaned. “Jimin” he cried out.

With each thrust Jimin began to increase his depth. Holding firmly onto the younger male’s hips. He forced himself to go faster. His own panting was increasing as he began to feel himself grow tired. The omega wasn’t in heat and his body could naturally only hold out so long. He had felt himself build up and knew his release would need to come shortly. He moved his hand along Tae’s member with more force. Wanting the omega to reach his release.

Taehyung arched and he bucked his hips forward. "Jimin!” he cried out in pleasure. He was coming. He was going to release. “I… I need to come.”

“Me too Tae” Jimin panted. With a couple strong thrusts the omega felt the omega shake beneath him as his orgasm reached him. Taehyung let out a loud moan as his body vibrated against Jimin. He released a large force with the pleasure overcoming him.

Jimin’s own release followed shortly after. A final thrust into the omega earned a borderline scream from omega. He was then pushed over the edge riding his own orgasm out with slight thrusts.

Slowly Taehyung lowered his legs from Jimin’s shoulders and took a few deep breaths. The air in the room was heavy with a mix of strawberries and lemons. But the heat from Taehyung was starting to pass. For now he was able to lie comfortably.

Pulling himself up from the bed Jimin went to grab Taehyung’s plush blue robe. He tied it around himself with a smile directed at Taehyung. “Feeling better now?”

“Yeah. I’m not as hot anymore,” Taehyung stated. He pushed himself into a seated position. “Hey I really am sorry about bailing last second.”

“You couldn’t help it” Jimin answered in an understanding tone. He knew that Tae had no control over when his heat came. He can predict it, but guesses will never be perfect. Jimin had been put in similar situations as well where his heat hit suddenly and needed to reach out to others for help.

“I should’ve sensed it coming” Tae sighed slightly.

“Taetae” Jimin smiled softly. “Its fine I promise. Now how about having some food? I’m certain you’d be hungry by now. Especially if you didn’t have lunch.” He padded out of the room and moved towards the small kitchen – that Jimin knew he needed to leave in perfect condition if he didn’t want to be murdered by Jin. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Something sweet” Tae stated pulling himself onto a bar stool. Leaning his elbows on the countertop he rested his chin in his hands. “Something like… ice cream.” The younger gave a cheeky smile at that thought.

Jimin only gave his head a shake. “You can have some ice cream. But that wont is your main meal mister. I’ll make you something else – with more sustenance.” The male moved to the freezer and removed the tub of Neapolitan ice cream. Placing a spoon on top it set it in front of Taehyung.

The younger of the two barked out a laugh as he opened it. Digging his spoon in he took a bite as the giggles continued. Jimin glanced at him with a curious raised eyebrow. “Have you ever realized you, the pups and Jungkook make up Neapolitan ice cream?” the omega giggled again a little. “You’d be like the perfect ice cream couple.”

“And you are heat drunk” Jimin chuckled a little brushing the comment aside with ease. The omega was clearly delusional from his day of overstimulation. Taking out a pot he filled it with water.

“You know how I feel about alphas,” Jimin answered with tense shoulders.

“And you know that feelings can change” Taehyung stated in a soft little voice gazing at Jimin’s elegant side profile. The omega pushing himself out of the chair – leaving his ice cream put aside and crossed the small kitchen. Wrapping his strong arms around Jimin’s waist he pressed his body forward.

Jimin hummed lightly in reply, feeling the heat from the other omega warm his skin. The omega was likely entering another wave of his heat. He felt the man rest his chin on Jimin’s shoulder and turn his nose towards Jimin’s neck. Taehyung nuzzled in close.

“What are you cooking?” Tae asked in Jimin’s neck.

“Ramen” Jimin answered with ease. Sticking the chopsticks into the boiling pot he removed a few of the noodles. Raising them to his lips he lightly blew on them to cool it down. “Open wide” Jimin instructed lifting the noodles over his shoulder.

Taehyung turned his face away from Jimin’s neck after leaving little pecks of kisses on the skin and accepted the offered food. “Hmm tastes good,” he explained. Stepping back from Jimin slightly he moved to take a seat on the counter top.

“Jin’s going to kill you for sitting on his counter” Jimin teased.

“He’ll never know” Taehyung answered. He spread his legs slightly and tugged Jimin till he stood between the openings. His legs wrapped slightly around Jimin’s thighs, pinning him close. Taehyung slowly began to guide his hands over Jimin’s body. Brushing his thumb lightly across his hipbone.

“Here” Jimin reached over and grabbed more noodles on the chopsticks. After blowing lightly he raised them to Tae’s mouth. Jimin was able to coax a few more mouthfuls of ramen into the other male before Taehyung was completely distracted.

Taehyung had leaned forward completely and rested his forehead against Jimin’s. For a moment they remainder frozen, breathing in each other’s scent. Taehyung purred slightly “I’m feeling hot again.”

“Okay Taetae” Jimin answered. He had abandoned feeding the omega more and instead placed his hands on Taehyung’s hips. “How about I run you a cool bath.”

“Only if you join me,” Taehyung begged slightly.

Jimin held back a slight coo. The omega was so adorable when he begged during a heat. Taehyung had a way of getting clingy. “Of course Taehyung.” Jimin closed the rest of the distance and plated a quick little peck to Taehyung’s lips. It was rare they would kiss. When they did it was quick – and always sweet.

Spending his Friday afternoon babysitting two rambunctious pups was the last thing Jungkook expected himself to be doing. He clasped the two pups hands as he moved down the surprisingly calm street. There was a point where Jungkook felt his heart race as they walked a busy road in fear that one might get away from him – as Taemin did with Jimin that one day. However once the street’s lessened in bodies he felt himself relax.

Walking with two pups hanging off of him wasn’t something Jungkook was accustom to. But he found that he actually enjoyed it. The two children seemed distracted and interested in nearly everything they passed. Seokjoon would point towards the occasional food stand with sweet aromas. Taemin appeared to prefer storefronts with bright eye catching colouring.

“Kookie!” Taemin said excitedly tugging on Jungkook’s hands. “Look!” the pup was pointing towards yet another store. This one appeared to be a children’s cartoon themed shop with both clothing and toys. “Go in?”

Jungkook nibbled on his bottom lip slightly, unsure of if he should actually agree or not. He doubted the pups simply wanted to go in and look around. But on the other hand a little toy wouldn’t hurt right? He was spending the entire afternoon with the pups; maybe a new toy to play with would keep them distracted.

“Would you like to go in?” he asked eying downwards at Seokjoon smiling. He wanted to encourage the pup to interact with him as much as possible. His hopes were to make him more comfortable around him. “There’s clothing and some stuffed toys if you’d like to see.” Jungkook pointed towards the toys stacked in the window.

Seokjoon curiously looked at the store. Tilting his head slightly to the side he appeared to be deeply contemplating it. “Yeah” he nodded in agreement. “Lets go.”

“Alright” Jungkook beamed with a smile “lets head inside.” Leading the pups to the pastel coloured store he slid the door open and allowed the pups to enter. “Stay close,” he warned the two boys. Watching the two pups move around the store together the alpha followed at a short distance. Smiling softly he watched the two boys interact. They had their heads bowed together and hands clasped tightly.

“Oh” Seokjoon glanced at a table with a wide variety of pastel sweaters with multiple different characters printed on them. “Look. A bunny” Seokjoon stopped to view the sweaters. Smiling he grabbed at a pastel purple sweater with a set of floppy ears on the hood – not to mention the plush white tail on the back.

Jungkook walked up behind the pups and watched them gaze at the clothing. Much to his surprise Seokjoon spun to face him. Finally directing a question to the alpha.

“This fit?” the pup asked shoving the clothing item into the alpha’s hand. Once Jungkook had stumbled with grasping the small sweater the pup stepped back. Despite Jungkook’s clueless look Seokjoon raised his arms out sideways. When the alpha continued looking from the sweater to the pup in confusion Seokjoon repeated, “this fit?”

“Ah” Jungkook shook his head slightly to break the trance he appeared to be under and hopefully registered what the pup was requesting. Holding the sweater in his hands he twisted it until he found each sleeve. Pressing forward he held the sweater up to the pups body. It appeared slightly on the larger side – but it was likely better that way rather than out growing it too quickly. Especially considering spring was dawning and sweater weather would likely end soon. This was something he could hold onto until autumn.

“Yeah” Jungkook nodded answering the pup’s questions. “This will fit you just fine.” It actually suited the pup well. The colour would look good on the little boy. And the bunny was beyond adorable.

“Can I get?” Seokjoon looked up at Jungkook with a large set of doe eyes that Jungkook knew he’d never be able to deny. How was it possible to say no to these pups?

“Sure” Jungkook nodded again. He pulled the sweater back and folded it over his arm. A sweater certainly wasn’t going to hurt right? What was one sweater? He wanted to treat the pups today anyways. Maybe he can think of it as a thank you gift to the boys for being such amazing little models.

“Eomma calls us bunnies. Little bunnies. Because we look like them,” Seokjoon explained his love for bunnies.

The alpha smiled softly. He had been referred to as a bunny on more than one occasion thanks to his teeth when he smiled. “I get called a bunny too sometimes.”

Seokjoon smiled at the alpha before swiftly turning and glancing at the table again. Reaching across the table he launched forward for a distant pink sweater. Grunting lightly he grabbed it by the edge of the sleeve and gave a tug. Although the pup retrieved the sweater he caused a domino affect of knocking over all other sweaters off the table.

Jungkook’s jaw fell with slack. A pile of sweaters were now mixed at his feet. And the pup seemed none the wiser regarding it. Seokjoon turned back to Jungkook and laid the pastel pink bunny sweater across Jungkook’s arm. “For Minnie” Seokjoon beamed without a care in the world. “He loves pink.”

“Seokjoon” Jungkook sighed softly. “Look at the mess you made.” The alpha pointed to the discarded clothing items. Jungkook tilted his head slightly and raised a questioning eyebrow.

The pup frowned in confusion as he gazed at the mess around him. He gave a firm shake of his head as he answered with “but I didn’t do that.”

“Yeah you did pup” Jungkook provided.

Joon shuffled his feet slightly gazing at the flooring. Jungkook expected the pup to throw a temper tantrum but rather he looked ashamed and disappointed at himself. The pup sighed a little sadly. “I didn’t” the pup whimpered out in a small voice. The toe of his shoe pushed against a green sweater. If the alpha looked closely enough he could just notice the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Jungkook sighed softly as he tried again to explain to the confused pup. “You might not have meant to. But you did by accident.”

This only caused the tears in Seokjoon’s eyes to grow in strength. Unable to control them as they began to flow down his already naturally puffed cheeks. The pup let out a sad little whimper. He looked up at Jungkook with wide confused eyes.

“Hey now” Jungkook offered a small reassuring smile when he noted the pup’s change in scent. The vanilla had grown weak – likely a sign of his sadness. The alpha rather confused with how to handle and repair the situation, but he knew he needed to do something. He couldn’t have the pup crying in the middle of the store. “It’s easy to fix. We just need to clean it up.”

“Clean up?” Seokjoon whimpered in a small voice.

“Yeah” Jungkook nodded encouragingly. “We clean up messes we make.” Jungkook tossed the chosen sweaters to purchase over his shoulder then bent at his knee and began to pick up the knocked over clothing. Pushing himself back up he began to fold them.

Seokjoon watched the alpha for a moment before he bent to the floor and began to pick up the remaining sweaters. Nibbling his lip nervously he set them in front of Jungkook. “Eomma folds” he said in a small voice.

Jungkook glanced down at the pup “well eomma isn’t here” he answered with ease. Playfully he jutted his hip to the side and bumped it against Seokjoon’s side – having to bend slightly to not knock him in the face. “But I am. Maybe I cant fold as good as eomma, but I think I do just fine.” This earned a low laugh from the pup as Jungkook finished the last of the sweaters.

“Alright Minnie and Joonie. Lets go check out and-“

“Minnie not here” Seokjoon interrupted.

“What?” Jungkook’s head snapped up so quickly he sensed he’d likely have a pain in his neck the next morning. He swiftly looked from side to side and realized why the second pup had surprisingly been so quiet during the entire incident. The pup was nowhere to be seen. “Taemin!” Jungkook called out. His entire body stood on high alert. This is exactly what he feared happening. He lost a pup.

Deep inside he could sense his alpha claiming more control. All his senses had been heightened. His focus shifted to listening for the sound of a pup and smelling the warm vanilla. This should’ve been an easy enough task. However with a twin it became a struggle. Jungkook could now easily recognize a vanilla aroma – but he was certain if it belonged to Seokjoon or his twin brother.

“Taemin!” Jungkook called again. With ease he lifted Seokjoon into his arms. He needed to move with agility. Who cared if others were beginning to look at him due to his chocolate scent giving off a burning sense? Seokjoon now pressed firmly against the alpha’s chest Jungkook began moving around the store.

Balancing Joon on his one hip he then retrieved his phone from his back pocket. The alpha began to feel like he was borderline losing control. His wolf was anxious to come out and take over. But Jungkook needed to remained focus. He needed to stay calm.

He didn’t know whom he was supposed to call in this moment. He couldn’t call Jimin. The omega was working and he had barely trusted the alpha to begin with. Jimin surely wouldn’t respond well to Jungkook losing one of his pups.

Instead he called one of the few people he knew he could trust.

“Hello?” Hoseok answered by the second ring. There was music blasting in the backdrop and the beta was panting slightly. He was likely in the middle of teaching a class and stopped it due to Jungkook’s call.

“I lost a pup.”

“Excuse me?” Hoseok stated through the phone line. The voice had lowered slightly – appearing to be distanced. Likely the beta had pulled the phone away from his ear to check whom had called – doubting it could’ve been Jungkook.

“I volunteered to babysit Jimin’s pups while he worked and they wanted to come in this store that sold cute cartoon clothing and toys and well now one of them wondered off and I cant find him” Jungkook rushed all the words out in one breath. With Seokjoon pressed against his side he rushed through the aisles.

“Which one?” Hoseok remained surprisingly calm. The music in the background died down slightly giving them both the chance to hear well.

Jungkook didn’t exactly under the relevance of the entire situation. What did it matter which damn pup it was? Jungkook had just lost a child and he needed to focus on finding him. “Taemin” he answered through clenched teeth. He was seriously struggling to keep control.

“Taemin” Hobi repeated. “Okay goes to the stuffed toys.”

“What?” Jungkook questioned. But nonetheless he started for the back of the store where the entire wall was encased with shelves of plush toys.

“Taemin has a thing for plush toys. He loves stuffed animals. If he would’ve gone anywhere it’s like to the stuffed toys” Hoseok showcased the knowledge he had on the pups. Knowledge that Jungkook never suspected he’d have. “Besides, we’ve all lost him in a toy store before. He always ends up in the same spot.”

“Found him,” Jungkook sighed into the phone. “Thanks Hoseok.” The alpha didn’t give the elder male much of a chance to respond before he pulled the phone back up and ended the call.

Standing in the large aisle gazing up at the filled shelves of toys was the lost pup. Taemin’s mouth was parted in a small circle and his eyes wide with awe. The gaze would’ve been fairly adorable had Jungkook not just experienced a heart attack. “Taemin” Jungkook stated sternly as he approached the pup.

“Kookie” Taemin beamed as he turned to look at the alpha. The pup appeared completely unaffected by the fact that he had wondered off and made the alpha concerned. He was standing before the alpha with a warm smile. “Look at the toys.”

“Taemin” Jungkook stated with a sigh. He lowered himself to his knees and set Seokjoon down to his own feet. “You cannot wonder off like that pup. You terrified me. I thought I lost you Taemin.”

“I’m not lost” Taemin tilted his head to the side in confusion. “I’m right here.”

“But I didn’t know you were right here Taemin” Jungkook explained again. “You need to tell me where you’re going. I need to know where you are.”

“Eomma always knows” Tae answered still clearly confused regarding what he did wrong.

“I’m not eomma” Jungkook clarified. The pup didn’t seem to understand completely why the alpha was so concerned. With a small sigh the alpha reached forward. He wrapped his strong arms around the boy’s slender body and held him to his chest. Gently he breathed in the soft vanilla aroma. “I was so scared Taemin.”

“I scared you?” the child gazed at the alpha with wide eyes. The pup happily embraced into the alpha however. Leaning deeper into his chest. “But you alpha.”

“Alpha’s can get scared” Jungkook stated leaning his cheek against the pups softly wanting dome indication the boy was safe other than simple looks. His alpha needed to feel it. And the best way to do this was through scent. “Please, please don’t wonder away again. I don’t want to lose you.”

He wasn’t certain the pup understood just how serious it was, but nonetheless Taemin nodded in agreement. “Alright” he smiled and stepped back from the hug. Now standing beside his brother Tae pointed at the shelves of stuffed toys. “Can I have?” he asked directing towards a plush pink bunny with long ears – the toy version of the sweater he was getting.

“Me too?” Seokjoon glanced at Jungkook hopefully pointing to the purple bunny.

Sighing softly the alpha nodded. “Yeah, yeah we can get them.” he had half a mind to deny the pup’s request after the fright he went through. But the last thing he wanted right now was a tantrum in the middle of the store. Plus Taemin hadn’t done it with ill intentions. He had clearly not known better. Reaching up Jungkook grabbed a large purple and a pink bunny before handing them off to the boys. “Hold on tight to the bunnies. Don’t want them getting dirty.” He then directed the puppies towards the front of the store to pay – the alpha walking just behind them to keep his eyes on them.

“Kookie” Joonie stopped midway to the line. He had locked his eyes onto a yellow adult sized sweater hanging on a hook. It appeared to be an adult version of the bunny sweater the pups had selected. “For eomma.”

“He likes yellow,” Taemin added. He appeared to be just as smitten with the sweater as his brother.

“Can we get it?” Joon asked turning to gaze at Jungkook with pleading and hopeful eyes.

Jungkook hesitated. Giving such gifts could be considered walking a thin line of courtship. Alphas would present omegas with gifts of comfort – such as sweaters that can be used for scenting or blankets to be set in a nest. Jungkook was concerned Jimin might take it the wrong way. However, the it was the pups picking out and begging for the clothing. It wasn’t like it was Jungkook selecting the gift – it wasn’t even a gift. Jimin would understand the difference right?

Sighing softly Jungkook found himself yet again caving to the pup’s large round eyes. “Yeah we can get it.” he’ll just ensure he makes it clear that it was the pup’s idea. With the three sweaters in hand and the pups with the toys Jungkook went to pay for everything. The alpha swiftly denied the toys being bagged knowing the pups would likely carrying them home.

Thankfully their unexpected and rather difficult shopping trip had come to an end. Jungkook could begin to understand why parents rarely took their puppies shopping with them. They either got lost or convinced the parent to buy them everything. Who thought it was a good idea to give children such big round eyes? Those eyes likely should’ve been considered a dangerous weapon.

With the focus shifting on returning home Jungkook found the journey to be rather quick. The three boys reached the apartment in no time. Retrieving the key from his pocket Jungkook unlocked the door to let the pups in.

“Home!” Taemin and Seokjoon cheered as they nearly ran into the apartment kicking their shoes off. Joon made a B-line for the living room carpet where a few toys likely from that morning were tossed across the floor. Min on the other hand disappeared down the hallway.

Jungkook was tempted to call out and ask the pup what he was doing in the bedroom, but Taemin quickly returned with his arms filled of stuffed animals. Stunned, Jungkook watched as the pup dropped the toys on the couch before he carefully began to sort them into a neat little row. Tilting his head to the side the situation didn’t appear to become any clearer.

“Minnie?” Jungkook asked lightly as he took off his shoes and set them on the mat. He put the kids shoes beside his own before shaking off his jacket. “What you doing?”

Taemin glanced at Jungkook “students. We have class.”

“Ah” Jungkook nodded slightly in understanding now. The pup was playing a game of pretend. Minnie appeared completely unaffected by the curiosity of the alpha as he returned to his little game. In an upbeat voice and the new bunny in hand the pup introduced the newest toy as a new student.

Smiling slightly to himself and satisfied that both pups were successfully entertaining themselves Jungkook began to take in his new surroundings. He had been here once before, but he didn’t exactly have the time to experience the appearances. Overall the apartment was slightly larger than his own – likely due to it being a corner apartment – however it was certainly far more run down. The cabinets still appeared to be falling apart and the walls were in desperate need of a paint job. The carpeting was an ugly shade of brown and the mustard couch wasn’t really Jungkook’s taste. But what caught Jungkook’s attention the most was the warm and welcoming scent. It smelt like home – even though it wasn’t his home.

The apartment was filled with a mixture of a warm vanilla and strawberries. It was similar to strawberry shortcake. There was sweetness but also a hint of calming, likely from the cream of the pups.

There were also the touches of family and the pups in every corner of the apartment. First there were the toys naturally across the living room and a toy box tucked away in one of the corners under a window. There were hand drawn and coloured pieces of artwork pinned to the fridge. A variety of family photos set out across the shelving in the living room.

It was the photos that drew Jungkook in. stepping across the apartment he moved into the living room. Standing before the shelving unit he eyed the photographs. There were clearly recent ones with Jimin taking a photo of him with the pups. Jungkook eyed the friend photographs with Jimin, Tae, Jin and Namjoon all huddled together. Several of Jimin with Tae and the pups were scattered everywhere. And even a couple photographs of the pups with the teenage omega Jungkook had previously met.

Reaching forward Jungkook grasped at the eldest photo from the shelf – and the one that pulled at his heartstrings the most. It was a photograph taken in the dim lighting of a hospital room. Jimin was seated in the centre of the bed looking exhausted but absolutely glowing. In his arms was the new born pups bundled in blankets? Seated to Jimin’s left were Taehyung, facing the camera and beaming as the moment was captured. To Jimin’s right was Jung Hoseok. The beta wasn’t looking at the camera, but rather down at the pups in Jimin’s arms liking cooing at them. But it was without a doubt the beta that Jungkook had known and loved.

Tilting his head to the side Jungkook only felt his confusion deepen. There was so much that he clearly didn’t know about regarding Hoseok, Yoongi and supposedly Jimin. All three had acted like it was nothing other than typically somewhat friends being pulled apart by time. But Hoseok where there when the pups were born. For an unmated omega to welcome a beta into the delivery room – who wasn’t the pups father – was extremely unheard of. Jimin must’ve trusted Hobi in ways Jungkook didn’t know possible.

“That’s my Hobi” Seokjoon had come to join Jungkook at the shelves and peered up at the silver frame in hand. He instantly knew which photo the alpha had been look at. It had always been Seokjoon’s favourite.

“Your Hobi?” Jungkook repeated with a quick glance down at the pup.

It was then that a sickening thought passed before Jungkook’s mind. Glancing at the photograph it only grew into a deeper possibility. An omega would never allow a beta or alpha into the delivery room. That was something Jungkook was certain of. The only alpha or beta that should be present was the appa of the pups. Then there was the consideration that Hoseok was obviously knowledgeable on the pups. The moment Jungkook had called him he knew exactly where the boy would’ve gone in the store. Hobi had to have known the pup extremely well to predicate where he would’ve gone. When Hoseok had looked at the images from the park that weekend, well he had very nearly cried. A simple friend wouldn’t do that. But a parent torn from their pups might. Finally, there was this constant lingering question as to why Hobi and Jimin are on bad terms.

A million possibilities began to overwhelm the alpha. Perhaps Jimin and Hoseok had been dating during their college years together. When Jimin became pregnant they thought they’d move forward as mates but something must have happened. It made sense the two males could’ve been dating at one point. They both had so many similarities. Dance could’ve been a strong turning reasoning for bringing them together – they were both so passionate about it. They could’ve fallen in love. Hoseok always struck Jungkook as a romantic. What would be more romantic than falling in love with your dance partner?

Perhaps it had gone completely different. Maybe the two friends got stuck in a difficult position. Jimin could’ve entered a heat he was unprepared for and his hormones affected Hoseok. They didn’t even need to be dating at the time. An omega in heat was enough to drive any beta or alpha insane. The two could’ve spent the week together and it ended in the accidental pregnancy.

It also could’ve been most cliché story of all. The two friends had gone out for a night of drinking and ended up drunk. They then found themselves crawling into bed together. Again, an unexpected pregnancy later. But the two remained friends and somehow had agreed to raise the pups together until whatever happened… happened.

But what could have possibly torn the beta and omega apart? That wouldn’t have just pulled apart a couple but an entire family. Regardless of the way the pup came into this world and how you felt about each other, the beta and omega never should’ve put their own emotions before the pups well being. Maybe they couldn’t be a couple. But Hoseok at least should still be around as their appa. How could Hobi do that to his pups? How could he turn his back on his own children – regardless of how difficult his life is with an omega?

Jungkook realized how unlikely this possibility was. Hoseok never struck him as the type to abandon family. And although he didn’t know Jimin well, he didn’t get the feeling he’d cut someone out of his life for no reason. But, nonetheless, it still felt like a possibility.

There was a bitter taste lingering in Jungkook’s mouth as Seokjoon tugged at his pants. “We play outside?” the pup asked pointing towards the balcony.

“Uh yeah sure” Jungkook forced himself to snap out of his dream world. Setting the frame back into its rightful spot on the shelves Jungkook glanced at it one final time. He’d need to ask Hoseok about this. There was no question about it.

The alpha forced a smile as he moved towards the balcony doorway. Unlocking it he stepped outside to take a seat in one of the chairs Jimin had set out. Taemin and Seokjoon both came out happily behind him. Toy cars were clenched in Joon’s hand and the stuffed bunny was with Taemin.

Min claimed a seat on the flooring, resting his back against the railings as he began to talk to the bunny in his lap. He was perfectly content with entertaining himself.

Seokjoon on the other hand appeared to be more on the busy side. He was rarely ever sitting still. If Jungkook hadn’t been watching the pup so closely he likely wouldn’t have noticed. One second Seokjoon was moving the car along the cement ground making zooming noises and the next he was sticking his arm through the railings the make the car fly above the city.

“Yah” Jungkook jerked forward with a small gasp. He lowered himself to his knees beside Joon. “Don’t do that,” he instructed the pup lightly tapping on the boys arm to indicate what he was talking about. “You could get stuck.”

The pup pouted slightly and gave the alpha big round eyes. “Don’t try it” Jungkook warned, but his voice sounded weak even to the alpha. “I don’t want you getting hurt. No arms through the railings.”

“That’s why Jimin rarely let’s them play out here,” a light voice said from behind in the doorway. “He’s always terrified they’d either get a body part stuck or drop something on a poor bystander down below.”

Jungkook rotated slightly to find the teenage omega had arrived to relieve Jungkook of his babysitting duty. The boy still had the bright red hair from a couple weeks ago, but now he was wearing a school uniform of grey dress paints and a white dress shirt – his blue jacket tossed over his arm. “I can understand the fear,” Jungkook agreed. He pushed himself off the flooring and reclaimed the seat.

Taehyun nodded and took the open chair beside Jungkook – Jimin’s chair. “Thanks for watching the pups today. I know Jimin would appreciate it.”

“Of course” Jungkook nodded “I had nothing better to do.” The alpha shrugged slightly. He wouldn’t admit that he was actually thankful to have something to do today – and someone to do it with.

The teen was prevented from saying more when the pups excitedly noticed his arrival. “Hyung!” Seokjoon beamed and pushed himself off the floor. He quickly crossed the small space and hugged one of the boy’s legs.

“Hey Joonie” Taehyun smiled and hugged the little boy. Carefully he lifted him up onto one of his knees. That’s when Taemin came over to show off his stuffed bunny.

“Look at my bunny” Taemin stated happily. “Kookie got it.”

“Oh I love it” Taehyun cooed leaning forward slightly to show he was looking at the toy. “It’s so cute. But not as cute as you.” He reached and tapped the boy’s nose.

“Is Pumpkin here?” Seokjoon asked with an excited voice.

“No” Taehyun said with a dramatic sigh. “I needed to leave him at home.”

“He wants a pumpkin?” Jungkook frowned slightly in confusion at the pup’s odd question. He had completely forgotten Hobi mentioning that Taehyun had a pet cat.

“Hyung’s cat” Taemin answered for the omega.

“He own a cat,” Seokjoon added as to not be left out.

Taehyun chuckled lightly “I live with a cat” he clarified. “One does not own a cat. It’s all about co-habiting.”

Jungkook gave a small laugh at that explanation. It was interesting how quickly you can gain an understanding of another person. Taehyun didn’t strike him as the type to ‘own’ another animal – and neither did Jimin for that matter.

“Alright pups” Taehyun beamed at the two boys that he held in his lap. “It’s Friday afternoon. So what does that mean? What should we do?”

“Cook!” the pups cheered together and clapped their hands excitedly.

“That’s right! Once you finish cleaning up your toys out here we can head inside to cook” Taehyun explained. The pups swiftly jumped off the boys lap and began to gather their cars and stuffed toys before rushing inside. The teen watched the two go with a smile. Jungkook was fascinated by the way the teen appeared to have so much under control. Here was a fifteen year old that had just gotten home from school and should’ve wanted to crash watching TV but instead he was hyped up and ready to entertain the pups.

Although it was polar opposite to how Jungkook was at that age – he couldn’t help but search for the similarities. Jungkook would go to school – trying his best to obtain a passing grade before returning to the studio – it was never home that he went to after school. Although he would be exhausted from attending classes the alpha would find whatever strength he could to push himself forward. He would lock himself away in the practice studio and remain there until he got the movements of the newest dance down. Then the teen would be in the recording booth focusing on the next song. There were countless days where Jungkook wanted nothing more than to go home after school, grab a snack and play video games till the sun came up.

Jungkook wondered how this teen felt about coming home after a long day onto to babysit and entertain pups. Jungkook suspected he himself would’ve been bitter and annoyed. But this boy appeared very content – happy – to be they’re with the kids. This was exactly where Taehyun wanted to be.

“Jiminie hyung always cooks with them on Friday afternoons” Taehyun explained when he spotted the alpha watching him. He offered up a warm smile. “So if anyone needs to watch them on a Friday we all sort of stick to it. Try to keep some consistency and tradition.”

“Consistency is good” Jungkook nodded acting as though he actually knew anything about raising pups and keeping their schedules similar.

“Well I better head inside” Taehyun stated pushing himself off the chair and grabbing at his discarded jacket from the flooring.

Jungkook gave a nod of understanding. However his scent soured a little. He had been enjoying the day with the pups. In fact he was enjoying having someone around. He felt less lonely this afternoon.

Taehyun frowned slightly sensing the change of scent. “Do you have plans?” the soon to be omega asked. A bright blush dusted his cheeks in embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to make it sound that particular way. “I don’t… I didn’t mean…”

The alpha chuckled lightly and waved away the awkward teens concern for his wording. “Don’t worry, I get it,” he answered in a bright voice. “And no, not really. I’ll likely go bother my friend that lives across the hall from me. Maybe grab some dinner or something with him.’

“Oh” the teen answered with a small shrug “alright. I was going to suggest that if you didn’t have any plans you could stay and hang out with the pups and I. I’m sure we can more than enough food to serve you as well. The pups love cooking.”

Jungkook’s jaw fell slack a little. A teenage omega was offering to let an alpha stay because he had sensed the saddened scent? Shouldn’t the teen have just closed the balcony door in his face? “I uh… I don’t know if I should.”

“Jiminie trusted you enough around the pups to babysit them” Taehyun rationalized. “And the pups seem to enjoy your company. Personally I’m not the largest fan of cooking. I’m pretty good at reading the recipe from a book but actually completing the task – yeah not so much.” Taehyun offered up a final warm smile. “Besides, I know how it feels to go back to an empty apartment all alone. It feels good to be around other people.” With that final statement the omega didn’t wait for a response. Rather he turned on his heels and headed inside the apartment. Leaving the door open for Jungkook to follow.

The alpha’s eyes widened in a stunned fort of silence, but shortly after he released a breathy laugh. If he didn’t know better he’d have assumed this teen was Jimin’s little brother as they behaved so similar. But clearly the teen had picked up the behaviour of the other omega by being around him so much. Nonetheless Jungkook pushed himself out of the hard plastic chair and slid into the apartment. Closing the balcony door behind him.

“All right puppies” Taehyun had unbuttoned his dress shirt to reveal a black t-shirt underneath. Tossing the dress shirt into his backpack he rubbed his hands together in an excited motion eying the pups. “What shall we make today?”

“Cookies” Taemin answered going the direction of sweets.

“Fruit” Seokjoon stated with a smile.

Taehyun chuckled a little and ruffled Joon’s hair “you certainly take after your eomma” he teased lightly. “I can cut up some fruit for a snack later. And cookies are good. But you made cookies with Jin hyung on Monday. Maybe we can make something for dinner.” The omega began to move around the kitchen opening cabinets.

Jungkook watched in slight confusion and stunned silence as he noticed the limited amount of food in the shelves. It wasn’t that the omega was left with nothing; it was just clearly the bare minimum. Jungkook thought of his own cupboards that were filled with cans of food or dry goods that he likely will never be able to use in its entirety.

“Ah look what eomma bought” Taehyun beamed as he tugged out a pack of ready-made dumpling wrappers. “We can make mandu!”

“Mandu!” Taemin cheered and did a happy little dance in the kitchen.

Seokjoon cheered and clapped. His little face had broken out into a wide smile. “I love dumplings.”

“Me too puppy” Taehyun answered setting the package onto the small dining table. The teen moved to the fridge and started to remove some veggies to slice and mix for the filling.

“Lets wash our hands” Jungkook instructed as he stepped forward. Tapping the pups on their shoulders he took them to the kitchen sink. Lifting them one by one he helped them wash up.

Taehyun had chopped off a chunk of the ground beef – likely only a third of the packaging and set it in a bowl. “My puppies I need you to start grounding this up with your hands. Break it apart. Make it nice and soft.” The pups nodded their understanding and both stuck their hands in the bowl.

Jungkook chuckled lightly and came to the table “what can I help with?”

“The big bad alpha can help with this” Taehyun rolled an onion in Jungkook’s direction.

“Like that’s hard,” Jungkook mumbled picking up a knife. But he likely under estimated himself as within the first two minutes his eyes started to water. With a deep sniffle the omega looked up and chuckled lightly. “I’m fine” Jungkook grumbled tossing some of the diced onions into the bowl the pups was mixing.

“Eomma coming soon?” Seokjoon asked glancing in Jungkook’s direction.

The alpha offered up a smile “he’ll be here for dinner. That’s why we’re making the dumplings,” Jungkook explained around the forming tears.

Taehyun chuckled a little at the alpha’s distress as he added his own chopped zucchini into the bowl. He grabbed at a mushroom before rolling a cabbage in Jungkook’s direction to cut. “Great job puppies.”

The four worked quickly after that. The pups were telling stories about games they played and what it was like at the café before Jungkook had come. By the time they reached actually forming the dumplings the pups were in deep need of assistance. For his first attempt Seokjoon just rolled the dumpling into a ball.

“You help them and I’ll get the oil boiling” Taehyun instructed, pushing himself away from the table to get the stove started.

Jungkook shifted closer to the boys and hand over hand began instructing them on what to do. The alpha leaned in close to the pups, bowing his head slightly near theirs. Soon he was surrounded by the scent of a calming vanilla and soft cream.

 _“Pups”_ his internal alpha almost purred. _“We should have pups.”_

Today was not the day to mention one of Jungkook’s greatest weaknesses. When was he finally going to convince the alpha that he was incapable of having pups? Hearing that voice begging for them was only a painful reminder. Choosing to ignore the internal wolf Jungkook leaned deeper into the pups scent. He lightly nuzzled his nose along Taemin’s hair before shifting to lean his forehead against the top of Seokjoon’s head.

“Great job pups” Jungkook congratulated eying the folded dumplings. He grabbed the tray and handed it over to Taehyun at the stove. “Did you want me to take over?” he offered to fry the dumplings.

“I got it” Taehyun insisted with a smile.

“Banana milk?” Taemin had gotten off his chair and was now tugging at Jungkook’s pant leg. The pup was looking up at him with wide begging eyes.

“Yeah sure” Jungkook nodded and crossed to the fridge. He retrieved the drink and poured two small glasses for the pups. “Here you go Taemin” Jungkook handed it over.

Holding the glass carefully in his hands the pup moved towards the living room couch. At first Jungkook considered ordering the pup back to the dinning room table however he realized this wasn’t a home like his own. This was family central. It was likely no big deal at all if the pups had a snack in their homey living room.

“Seokjoon?” Jungkook held the drink out to the second pup. “Would you like some too?” he offered.

“Yes please” Seokjoon answered sliding off the chair. He grabbed the glass in his hands. But rather than joining his brother in the living room he went to Taehyun’s side. “Dumpling too please?”

Taehyun appeared to be thinking it over before he gave a small shrug “sure, all right” he answered. Taking two of the first cooked dumplings – that had now cooled – he grabbed them in a napkin and handed them over. “There are two their .you need to share one with Taemin. Understood?”

“Yes hyung” Seokjoon nodded in agreement. With his milk in one hand and the dumplings in the other he made his way into the living room.

Jungkook began to collect the dishes from the table and the left over vegetables to be set aside. With the dishes in the sink he began to clean, humming slightly under his breath. Lightly he began to sing a few lyrics. It was a soft song that he hadn’t heard – or sung – in many years.

“You can sing” Taehyun stated with a soft tone of voice.

Glancing to the side he caught Taehyun watching him. “What?” Jungkook asked having missed the words the teen said – only knowing that he had spoken something.

“I said you can sing” Taehyun repeated. The teen flashed a bright smile, causing his dimples to become more prominent.

“Yeah” Jungkook shrugged a little. “I guess I’ve kind of dabbled in it. It’s a hobby at most. Something I do more absentmindedly than anything else.”

“I always dreamed of being a singer, of becoming an idol,” Taehyun stated softly in a dreamy voice. His gazed looked far away as he thought about his deepest wish. “That’s why Jiminie hyung gives me private dance lessons. He thinks in a couple years I could audition and hopefully debut. I know… I know there aren’t many omega idols in the industry but I’d be willing to fight for the near impossible. Jiminie hyung always tells me that omega’s are just as good as an alpha.”

“I believe that too,” Jungkook agreed. “If you want to be an idol… well I’m not saying it’ll be easy. But if it’s really something you want than I believe with a strong enough fight you’ll be able to make it possible.”

“I’ve wanted to be an idol for so long now,” Taehyun said in a happy tone. “A few years ago I was watching Mnet and there was this performance by the idol JJK. He put on this huge stage with bright tones and ribbons hanging from the ceiling. There was a point where he actually flew over the crowd. The power he had all on his own. It was memorizing. And he’s an alpha. Usually alphas would do these strong dark stages with fire and smoke. But his was all light and airy. So many articles compared it to that of an omega performance. But he didn’t even care. I knew I wanted to do that. I wanted to create something that no one had seen before.”

“I remember that performance,” Jungkook answered in a soft voice. “It was certainly something memorable. It was unlike anything the public had ever seen before.” Jungkook paused when he caught the omega watching him with confused eyes. “What?” the alpha chuckled lightly.

Taehyun shook his head slightly, “nothing. You just look familiar to me is all? You kind of remind me of JJK. Your facial structures.”

“Oh” Jungkook forced a smile “guess I just have one of those faces.” The alpha gave a small shrug to brush the comment away. “Besides, JJK was known for wearing lace and sheer masks during performances. No one had ever really seen his face before – not his entire face I mean. It’s part of what made him intriguing. The mystery he offered.” But it seemed as though the omega wasn’t buying it. The teen remained watching the alpha, his head tilted to the side slightly.

“I could’ve sworn… You just look so similar” Taehyun mumbled under his breath. The gears were clearly turning deep inside the male’s head. There was a gaze of confusion.

Luckily Jungkook was saved from having to say something more as an argument broke out between the pups – but unluckily it was an argument that Jungkook needed to break up. “Yah!” Jungkook called setting the dish down and crossing into the living room in three large strides.

The pups were rolling on the couch together. Growling could be heard deep in their throats. Taemin was practically climbing on top of his brother with a fistful of Seokjoon’s hair tightly in his grasps. Seokjoon was shoving his knee up against Min’s chest in hopes of pushing him off. His own fingers were latched and digging into Tae’s arms.

“What do you think you’re doing!” Jungkook grumbled lifting Taemin off Seokjoon and setting him on his feet. The alpha was glaring slightly as he glanced between the two boys. “Explain yourselves.”

“Seokjoon ate my dumpling!” Taemin cried as big fat tears formed in his eyes.

“I did not” Seokjoon called back with a glare. He crossed his arms and pouted deeply.

“I didn’t eated it!” Taemin insisted. “You did!”

“No I didn’t!” Seokjoon had his own set of tears forming too.

“It was mine!” Taemin stomped his little foot.

“Well you hit me!” Seokjoon fought back.

“You hit me!” Taemin added.

“You hit first!” Seokjoon cried letting the tears fall.

“No!” Taemin shook his head firmly “you did!”

Jungkook watched the two pups like a ping pong match, snapping his head back and forth as they argued. His eyes were wide as he was overwhelmed by the entire behaviour. “Okay stop. Who hit who first?”

This proved to be a question that was easier asked than answered. Both pups turned to each other and pointed. Glares were set on their faces and tears were falling. “He did!” they both said at the same time.

The alpha resisted the urge to groan. Trying to go in a different direction he asked, “Seokjoon did you eat the two dumplings?”

“No” Seokjoon stood tall and gave his head a shake insisting he hadn’t eaten it.

“Then what happened to the second dumpling?” Jungkook frowned. He wasn’t an idiot. He had watched Taehyun give the pup two dumplings. He had seen it with his own two eyes and heard the omega order Seokjoon to share with his brother.

“Poof” Seokjoon said with a shrug. “It gone.” But the pup seemed to shift into a sheepish behaviour. His feet were rubbing against the carpet, as he was unable to stay still. He was also no longer making eye contact choosing rather to glance to the side.

Jungkook sighed softly looking in Taehyun’s direction. He was hoping the teen would take over for him and deal with the difficulties. However the red head was leaning in the doorway watching as the scene played out before him. He had the decency to give the alpha an encouraging nod.

Kneeling down Jungkook locked eyes with Seokjoon. “Joon” he spoke softly, “did you eat Taemin’s dumpling?”

“I was hungry” Seokjoon whimpered with a trembling lip. Tears rolled off his cheeks and down his chin. With his little fists he rubbed at his eyes.

“I understand” Jungkook spoke softly. “I get hungry too Joon. But you shouldn’t have eaten what was Taemin’s. You should’ve asked hyung for another dumpling,” Jungkook explained lightly to the pup.

“But he hit me” Seokjoon sniffled.

Jungkook turned his attention the second child “Taemin did you hit Seokjoon first?”

“He ate my dumpling” Taemin stated rather than answering the question.

“I asked you a question,” Jungkook repeated. “Did you hit him first?”

Taemin looked down at the floor and gave a small nod of his head.

The alpha gave another sigh “Taemin, you never ever hit anyone. No one likes to hurt. Its not nice.” The boy’s face seemed to turn red from embarrassment. “What could you have done instead?”

“Get you or hyung,” Taemin mumbled.

“That’s right” Jungkook said. “No matter how upset you are do not hit. Come get a hyung to help you.” The alpha wanted to pat him on the back. He felt as though he was handling this fairly well. “Now you two need to say sorry to each other.”

Both pups refused to glance in each other direction. Which only made Jungkook huff a disappointed sigh. “Taemin and Seokjoon” he said with a slightly more stern tone. “Turn to each other and hug.”

Seokjoon glanced in his brother’s direction and was the first to make a move. He turned slightly and opened his small arms for the hug. Taemin eyed his brother carefully before eventually stepping forward and hugging the puppy. They gave each other a tight squeeze and lightly rubbed their cheeks together for a scent.

“Good” Jungkook nodded proudly. “Now Taemin you can go ask hyung for something.”

Taemin nodded and moved towards Taehyun. “Hyung” he said in a soft low voice. He gazed up at Taehyunie with begging eyes. “Can I have a dumpling?” he asked, but then quickly added, “two please?”

Taehyun nodded and held out a paper towel with two cooled dumplings wrapped inside. As the alpha was talking to the pups he had gone to the kitchen to retrieve the snack knowing the pup would want it. “All you needed to do was ask Minnie” he encouraged gently.

Jungkook sighed softly when the conflict appeared to be resolved. He took a seat on the couch and leaned back to relax for a second. Seokjoon had returned to the floor and was now focusing on completing a puzzle.

Much to the alpha’s surprise the younger pup came and took the seat beside him. Taemin pushed himself up onto the couch and slumped in his seat. Glancing at his brother the child was obviously trying to hold back a glare. He nibbled on the dumplings before reaching forward to grab his Sippy cup of banana milk.

Jungkook held back a small chuckle. The pup was still clearly upset about his brother eating his dumpling and wanted nothing more than to drink his banana milk in peace. “Yummy?” Jungkook asked in a light tone as he leaned down to whisper in Taemin’s ear.

Taemin glanced upwards and nodded happily “it’s the best!” he cheered brightly.

With another chuckle Jungkook playfully ruffled the pups hair. “Oh yeah?” he teased. “Hmm maybe I want to try some.” Jungkook leaned towards the cup as though he was going to take a drink from it.

“No!” Taemin squealed. He leaned away from the alpha and gave a little puppy glare that was very weak. “My milk.”

“Your milk” Jungkook beamed out a smile. “I wont drink your banana milk” Jungkook answered. “I promise.” He leaned back into the couch to relax. “Is banana milk your favourite?”

Taemin gave a firm shake of his head to that statement. “No” he answered. “Eomma’s milk is.”

Jungkook barked out a cough – feeling as though he was about to choke on his own spite. What? Oh god. That was not a thought Jungkook needed. Not again. Not after last time. He gave his head a firm shake forcing him to ignore the inappropriate thoughts that were building in his mind. He shifted slightly uncomfortably on the couch, awkwardly crossing his legs.

“Jimin’s coming now. He just texted” Taehyun stated coming to join the others in the living room. “I put on some rice to have with the dumplings for dinner. And the left over veggies.” Taehyun knew the dumplings took a major chunk of the meat and veggies for that day – meaning he couldn’t cook much else other than rice or ramen. He knew Jimin needed to be careful with his resources.

“Eomma’s coming!” Seokjoon cheered pushing himself off the flooring. Taemin clapped excitedly as well. Climbing off the couch the two pups ran to the front door and waited for it to open. A few seconds later it did. “Eomma!” they cheered together jumping up to hug the omega.

“My puppies!” Jimin cheered lifting them both up into his arms. Happily he spun around before planting a kiss on each of their foreheads. “Oh how I missed you.” He set them carefully back on the floor and glanced into the living room. “Thank you for watching them Taehyunie. Oh” his eyes locked with Jungkook’s “you’re still here.”

Jungkook pushed himself out of the seat and nodded “yeah I thought I’d hang around a little longer. I didn’t have anything planned and well I mean it’s better than being alone.” The alpha gave an awkward laugh, but as he breathed in he got a deep gulp of the surrounding air. The scent around the omega was heavy and filled with pheromones. There was also a strong overflow of strawberries. It was a scent Jungkook knew well. It was an omega that had recently had sex.

Obviously the omega tried to hide it. Jimin’s hair was damp from likely a recent shower. The clothing he was dressed in wasn’t what Jungkook had seen him in at the café that afternoon. He had taken every precaution to remove any possible knowledge of his late afternoon private time. The pups likely wouldn’t notice any changes. But to Jungkook, it was all he could see.

The alpha forced him to relax his jaw – refusing to clench it. He shouldn’t be angry. The omega was free to do whatever he wished in his free time. What did it matter to the alpha if Jimin had gone to have sex with someone after work?

But shouldn’t Jimin be coming home to be with his pups? His pups needed him more than some little fling. Sex shouldn’t be what Jimin was focused on. Part of Jungkook was disappointed in the omega. He thought Jimin put his pups first. And then he regretted feeling that way. Jimin was entitled to having a sex life. He was free to sleep with anyone he seemed fit. Just because he was a parent didn’t mean he didn’t deserve a private life. For whatever reason though, regardless of how well he could rationalize it, Jungkook still felt somewhat territorial.

Plus, Jimin had promised that he was checking on his sick friend Taehyung after work. That his friend hadn’t been feeling well – hence why Tae couldn’t babysit. Shouldn’t Jimin have been with Tae rather than having sex? unless… but that wasn’t possible. Taehyung had insisted to Jungkook that him and Jimin weren’t together in that way.

“How’s Taehyung?” the teen asked moving towards the kitchen to check on the rice.

“He’s alright. Was pretty clingy” Jimin answered removing his sweater and hanging it up by the door. “I got him to eat something and we spent some time cuddling. I think he’ll be back to normal by Monday.” Jimin turned to the pups “go help hyung set the table” he instructed.

The two boys ran off to grab the napkins and chopsticks.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Jimin directed towards Jungkook. The alpha didn’t seem to comprehend what was being said at first. His head was still clouded over with his earlier thoughts. It did sound possible that Jimin was helping Taehyung through his heat – that was just something Jungkook had never heard of before. “Jungkook?” Jimin asked again, “Are you staying for dinner?”

“Oh uh” Jungkook snapped out of his thoughts “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“You’re not,” Jimin answered with a smile. “If you were I wouldn’t have offered. I’m sure eating here beats going back to that empty apartment.”

Eventually Jungkook caved and nodded “yeah. That’ll be nice. I’d love to stay.”

“Good” Jimin gave a firm nod “add one more place setting puppies. Kookie is staying for dinner.” The omega crossed into the kitchen and began collecting the plates and bowls. He worked around the pups as they grabbed extra chopsticks.

Jungkook stood back and watched the scene in its entirety. Jimin was setting out the plates carefully and considerately. The two pups were each carrying a chopstick in their small hands as they brought them over to the table. The teen was the last to walk over with a large tray of dumplings. Everything about the moment felt very domestic. It felt warm and comforting. It was the feeling of having a family.

“Dinner is served” Taehyun answered.

“Come here puppies. Let eomma help wash your hands” Jimin called the pups over to the kitchen sink. One by one he lifted the pups to his hips and began to assist them in soaping up and rinsing.

Jungkook awkwardly walked up behind them, waiting in line to wash his own hands. The pups had run around his legs, but Jimin likely hadn’t heard the alpha approach. The omega finished washing his hands and spun quickly – only to come crashing into Jungkook’s chest.

Reaching forward Jungkook steady the male with a hold to his arms. “Sorry” he chuckled lightly “I didn’t mean to creep up on you.”

Jimin blushed slightly “its okay. Just not used to so many people in my kitchen I guess.” He stepped aside to give Jungkook access to the sink. With a small glance in Jungkook’s direction a final time he moved to the table to take a seat.

Quickly Jungkook washed his hands and headed off to take the only free seat – right beside Jimin.

“The pups helped make the dumplings,” Taehyun explained with a smile.

“Oh did you?” Jimin cooed in the pup’s direction. “I am so excited to try them.” he grabbed his chopsticks and reached forward to grab a dumpling. Taking a bite the omega dramatically moaned out – which wasn’t the greatest sound for Jungkook to hear considering he was still running high from the eomma milk comment and the omega pheromones.

“Oh puppies” Jimin gushed. “This is absolutely amazing. I love them.”

The pups beamed and began telling Jimin about how they mixed it with their hands and it was gooey and felt strange.

“Such great helpers deserve a kiss” Jimin cooed leaning over the table to plant light kisses on the pups forehead. This was likely a special tradition the eomma had with his pups and it warmed Jungkook’s heart to see it.

“Taehyunie helped!” Taemin stated with a smile.

Jimin got out of his seat and moved around the table to the teen. At first the teen was squirming and trying to avoid the kiss. But he wasn’t quick enough as Jimin cornered him and planted a quick peck on the top of his head. “Come on now Taehyunie. You know the rules. Helpers get a kiss. It’s tradition.”

Seokjoon then added, “Kookie helped too!”

“Did he?” Jimin asked in a surprisingly steady voice considering his face was heating up into a bright blush. Both pups nodded in determination.

Jungkook gave a shrug “I helped them fold the dumplings.”

“Eomma” Taemin whined looking at his parent. “He needs a kiss.” His brother was nodding with his own determined look. They were both gazing between Jimin and Jungkook.

The alpha felt his own cheeks brighten with a blush. Quickly he waved the comment away. “No, no. I don’t need a kiss.”

“Kiss” Taemin said with a stern look.

Seokjoon crossed his arms, “kiss.”

Jungkook had opened his mouth to deny the request again. But Jimin beat him to it – and it wasn’t to deny it. The omega had rounded the table to reach Jungkook’s side. Swiftly he bent slightly and planted a quick light kiss to Jungkook’s cheek. To the elder it was as though it was nothing – a simple absent minded action. But to the younger, he was stunned with bright eyed and a blushing face.

“Oh I-I” Jungkook stuttered over his own words. It was a damn cheek kiss. It was nothing major. But why was he feeling so flustered with it? He could feel his heart racing within in his chest. Over a cheek kiss! It was likely that his pheromones and scent spiked slightly from the shock as Jimin gave him a knowing look with a chuckle.

Returning to his seat Jimin flashed Jungkook an innocent smile. “You best close your mouth” he warned Jungkook. “Unless you’re planning on filling it with food.”

The alpha gave a simple nod to the comment still unable to form any solid words. Rather he shut his mouth firmly. The conversation around the table shifted back into a relaxed manner. Taehyun told Jimin about school and the good grade he got on a recent test. The pups were begging Jimin for more banana milk. And before Jungkook knew it the table was empty of all food.

“Kookie” Taemin had lowered himself off the chair to come to Jungkook’s side and started tugging on his pant leg. “Eomma’s gift?” he whispered – which wasn’t really a whisper at all considering the omega looked up from across the table with curious eyes.

“Oh yeah” Jungkook nodded getting up from his seat. He grabbed the bag from the living room coffee table and brought it over to the omega. When he bought the sweater originally he hadn’t thought anything of it as a gift. But now with the cheek kiss and the heavy strawberry pheromones messing with his head and dick – he wasn’t so certain about it anymore. With a deep breath he handed the bag over to the omega. “The pups picked this out for you.”

“Oh?” Jimin raised an eyebrow. Holding the bag in his lap he gazed at Jungkook curiously before looking away. With a glance at Taehyun he unfortunately only received a shrug. The pups were seated with excited looked on their faces – clearly not wanting to give anything away. Holding back a small sigh Jimin pulled open the bag. “Oh my” he breathed out lifting the soft yellow fabric into his hands.

“Look eomma” both of the boys got up from their seats and ran into the living room. They quickly returned with the matching sweaters Jungkook had bought them.

“Aw you have them too?” Jimin gushed, “that way we’ll match?” the pups nodded and hugged the sweaters close to their chest. “And you picked it out for me?”

“We did” Seokjoon nodded firmly. “See? It’s a bunny.” His little hand reached forward and tugged at the ear of the bunny sweater.

“I see that my little puppy bunny” Jimin cooed. Leaning forward the omega planted little kisses on each of the pup’s small noses.

Jungkook watched the scene with caution. It was hard to read Jimin. The omega would appear pleased and thankful for the gift. However his scent was saying otherwise. There was a deep tone to the strawberries – something that hadn’t been there before he opened the sweater. And Jungkook was beginning to worry that Jimin was getting the wrong idea behind the sweater.

“It’s getting late” Jimin announced standing from the table with the sweater still in hand. He flashed a smile in Jungkook’s direction. “I’ll walk you back to your apartment.” And just like that the domestic dinner was over. It felt as though he was being kicked out now.

Reluctantly Jungkook stood and moved to the doorway pulling his shoes on. Jimin followed closely behind still clenching the sweater. “Bye pups” Jungkook smiled and gave each of the boys a warm hug. The pups jumped on him and practically started to purr. Laughing Jungkook picked them both up and spun them around slowly. Rubbing his cheek against the pups for a quick scenting Jungkook could sense the omega softened his attitude. But something still seemed off. “I’ll see you puppies soon” Jungkook stated setting the boys down. Opening the door he stepped into the hallway.

The moment Jimin pulled the door shut he jumped on the alpha. “You shouldn’t have done that” his voice was deep and clearly held a hint of anger. “You shouldn’t have bought this sweater. I didn’t need you to buy me anything.”

“Woah Jimin hyung relax” Jungkook raised his hands up in defense and started to explain. He was right. The omega had gotten the wrong idea regarding the sweatshirt. “You don’t understand.” But Jimin wasn’t having any of it. He swiftly cut the alpha off.

“I understand just fine,” Jimin hissed pushing the sweater towards Jungkook’s chest – forcing the alpha to grab hold of it. “I get it. I know I struggle in terms of finances. Yes I work three different jobs. But I don’t need handouts. I can manage perfectly fine on my own. I don’t need anyone to go out and buy my pup’s new clothing. That is something I do for them. And that person defiantly doesn’t need to be an alpha. I might be an omega but I have been doing a damn good job on my own.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened. He had feared Jimin would suspect he was courting the omega – but it appeared he thought something completely different. “Jimin” Jungkook insisted. He took a small step forward towards the omega. He could feel the intense strawberry aroma swirling around him. There was the possibility that the omega was likely running on a high overload of pheromones after his clearly sexual evening. This was playing with his emotions and giving mood swings. “I promise you I never intended to upset you.”

“Well you did” Jimin argued. “I am not some helpless omega. I am strong. I work hard for everything I’ve earned in life. Ever shirt the pups wear or a blanket they own is something I strived towards affording. It was I saving and putting aside just so I could see that smile on their faces. So that I can hear them purr.” The omega’s emotions were only rising higher. His shoulders were shaking now and Jimin was clearly struggling to breath. But the part that broke Jungkook’s heart were the tears that had formed.

Without so much as a second thought Jungkook closed the gap between them and pulled Jimin into his arms. Holding him against his chest Jungkook found his hand slowly moving up and down Jimin’s back in a soothing manner. “Breath” Jungkook whispered into Jimin’s ear. “Slowly. In for three. Out for three” he coached lightly. He began to release warm chocolate pheromones to surround them both – knowing the smell will comfort the omega in distress. “It’s okay. Everything is okay” Jungkook leaned down slightly and pressed his cheek against Jimin’s. Softly he began to scent him.

As the omega was calming down Jungkook gently spoke to him. “I didn’t mean to offend you omega. The pups wanted to go into the store. They spotted the sweater and toys and begged for them. They have such big round eyes I couldn’t say no to them. I promise you, in no way did I want to hurt your feelings, but I am sorry that I did. If anyone is weak than it is I because I was too pathetic to say no to two little pups.”

Jimin sniffed a little. “It’s hard saying no to them,” he whimpered softly. The elder didn’t step away from the embrace – rather he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Jungkook’s shoulder.

“They asked me to buy the sweater for you” Jungkook further explained. “They saw it and picked it out. That is all Jiminie” Jungkook said softly into the omegas ear. He had never intended for it to be anything other than a sweet gift. “I’m sorry I offended you” the alpha apologized again.

“I’m sorry I over reacted” Jimin answered lowly. Twisting his face inwards towards Jungkook’s neck he took a deep breath in melting at the scent of chocolate. The two were so close. They barely knew each other. But their scents, the closeness, were making each other feel incredibly relax and comforted.

“I can return the sweater. I can return everything if you want” Jungkook stated.

Quickly Jimin shook his head. “No” he gasped. The omega stepped back from the alpha and snatched the yellow sweater from the man’s hands. Holding the fabric close he raised it to his face and nuzzled against the soft fabric. “Don’t take my sweater. Please. I want it. I love it. The pups picked it out and you bought it for me. Please. Don’t take my sweater away.”

Jungkook beamed a large smile and fought back at the blush that wanted to form again. “Of course” he cleared his throat lightly. “I wont take your sweater. It belongs to you Jimin,” he promised.

Jimin gave a small nod, “thank you.” Carefully he pulled the sweater on over his head, encasing him in the large yellow fabric. Smiling up at the alpha he flapped his little sweater paws. “What do you think?”

“Hmm” Jungkook paused and slowly looked over Jimin’s body. “Well I’m not sure,” he stated. Reaching forward he flipped the hood up onto Jimin’s head, with the ears flopping around his face. Chuckling lightly Jungkook gave a firm nod “yup. Now that’s perfection.”

“Thanks” Jimin blushed lightly. “Thanks for the sweater and for watching the pups today. I know it’s not how you expected to spend your Friday. So I really appreciate it.”

“No problem” Jungkook answered. “I actually really enjoyed it. I mean it wasn’t easy. But yeah it was fun. Anytime you need some help I’ll be there. If you still need a sitter or anything for the weekend, I’d be willing to watch them.”

“Thanks” Jimin smiled warmly. “I’m gonna take them to the studio with me actually. They like to attend the classes when they can. But if I need any help later on I’ll let you know. And we will defiantly plan another pup date in the near future.”

“Defiantly” Jungkook agreed with a firm nod. He didn’t want to walk away from the elder male but he knew that he needed to. They couldn’t stand in the hallway forever – regardless of how badly he wishes time could stop. “Well” he cleared his throat lightly. “I guess I better go,” he said nodding towards the door of his apartment.

“See you around Jungkook” Jimin smiled. He stepped away and went to grab the doorknob of his apartment. “Thanks again for the sweater.” He hugged his body with his free arm once.

“You’re welcome Jiminie hyung” Jungkook said. Eventually it was the alpha that stepped away first. Opening his apartment door he reluctantly entered – closing the door firmly behind himself. Once he was inside he allowed himself to relax. Kicking his shoes off and tossing his jacket onto a chair he retrieved his phone from his pocket. He hadn’t had the chance to check his phone all day. Much to his surprise he saw nearly twenty miss calls from his appa.

With wide eyes and a loud gasp Jungkook nervously swiped his phone on and quickly tapped to call his appa back. “Appa?” he huffed out when the elder man answered. Running a hand stressfully through his hair Jungkook began to pace.

“Jungkook” Jungwoo sighed through the phone. “I’ve been calling you all day.”

“I’m sorry appa” Jungkook apologized. “I just saw the missed calls now. Is something wrong? Did anything happen? Everyone is okay?”

“Everyone is fine Jungkook” Jungwoo stated sternly. “But something has been brought to my attention that I need to discuss with you. It is extremely important and must be dealt with in a timely manner. I would’ve preferred it be handled today. But clearly considering you fail to answer your phone that could not happen.”

“I’m sorry appa” Jungkook apologized a second time. He had been so focused on the pups he hadn’t noticed his phone vibrating.

“What’s done is done” Jungwoo answered. “But I will need you at BigHit first thing tomorrow. We need to talk about this in person. The moment the moon has set I want to see you in my office understood?”

It was never a good thing when Jungwoo insisted on meeting with Jungkook at BigHit. He knew what the company meant to Jungkook and the memories it brought back to the alpha.

Clenching his jaw tightly Jungkook gave a firm distasteful nod. “Yes appa. I’ll be there,” Jungkook answered in a strong tone.

“Good” Jungwoo huffed through the phone. “And next time Jungkook, don’t ignore my calls.”

“I didn’t ignore-“ Jungkook tried to argue.

“Goodnight Jungkook” his appa stated.

“Goodnight a-“ Jungkook sighed as he was cut off with the call coming to an end. Jungkook tossed his phone to the couch and huffed out in anger. A horrible ending to one of the greatest days of Jungkook’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi kittens! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! It was certainly a long one to write!! 
> 
> Jimin and Tae certainly have a interesting and special relationship. We got to see some nice time spent between the two omegas! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> And Jungkook got to spend an entertaining afternoon with the pups - he lost one and both got in a fight. But I believe Jungkook handled all the stress of being a babysitter pretty well!! 
> 
> Chapter Question: Do you think JJK is Jungkook? And if so, why do you think Jungkook left the idol industry and no longer affiliates himself with BigHit?
> 
> Thank you for all the love!! I truly appreciate it!! Keep the comments coming!! I always answer them all and whenever I’m having a bad mental health day I go back to reread them - they always make me smile. 
> 
> Love you kittens!! 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megz_cat)


	8. An Alpha's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey” a deep voice called in distaste after Jungkook. “You need to sign in. and state your business here.” 
> 
> “No I don’t” Jungkook answered with ease. He reached over and pressed the button for the elevator. 
> 
> “Yes you do” the alpha guard stated in a forceful tone. He came out from behind the desk and stood with a tense back and clenched jaw. 
> 
> “No he doesn’t” the guard spoke calmly to the younger. Regardless of the mask and beanie, everyone who worked at BigHit four years ago would’ve known the very walk of JJK. Turning his head he acknowledged Jungkook, “he’s upstairs waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Kittens! 
> 
> Quick announcement. Unfortunately I have decided to delete the Sope spin-off. This wasn’t easy to decide, however I figured not many people were reading it – thank you so incredibly much to the thirty of you who did! I really, truly appreciate that. 
> 
> However, that means now there will be the occasional Sope related scene in some chapters – as you will see near the end Hobi is featured. I also realized there will be strong pieces into the relationship that’ll overlap and it was best to keep it all in one place – that way no one missed out on important information. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much and happy reading!

Jeon Jungkook stood outside the glass skyscraper of a building known to the general public as BigHit Entertainment – where trainees from all over came for the opportunity of a lifetime in achieving their childish dreams of becoming an idol. However, to the baby alpha it was a far more sinister place. It was within those glass walls where Jungkook lost his childhood – where it was stolen from him. There he was forced to grow up far quicker than any other child his age and he swiftly learnt the harsh realities of what being an idol truly entailed.

The moon had only just begun to set when Jungkook climbed out of the cab across the street. For several minutes now the alpha stood on the side of the curb with a cigarette between his lips. He knew his father was already in the office. He could see the lights on in the top level. Knowing Jungwoo, he likely had never gone home.

Breathing out a puff of smoke Jungkook raised his wrist to check on the time. It was only a matter of time before employees began to come for their shift. Jungkook would rather get this over with before crowds of people were forming inside. Less people meant he stood less of a chance in getting recognized. But try as he might he just wasn’t ready to go inside just yet. He knew what he faced when if he was to enter. The pearl white walls would stand seemingly empty other than the occasional framed poster of a renowned BigHit idol – but to Jungkook those posters would appear as mirrors.

Regardless of where Jungkook moved in the building he knew he was set to see his reflection around nearly every corner. The photographs were old – of course all nearly taken four years ago, but some went as far back as when Jungkook was fourteen. It showcased him on stage at his MAMA performances, when he got his prestigious awards and many other supposedly memorable moments in his life. They had certainly been memorable – but not necessarily for positive reasons.

Tossing the smoke to the ground Jungkook felt comfortable that his smoke intake was enough to soothe his mind and mask his scent. Stepping on it with the heel of his timberland boots he noticed how easily it was to fall back into the styling of JJK. Had it been any other day where Jungkook was forced out of bed before sunrise he’d likely be dressed in cargo pants and a baggy white t-shirt with possibly a sweater. However, here he was in skinny blue jeans perfected with slits in the knees, a crisp white shirt tucked at the black leather belt, a deep creamy jacket and a black mask and beanie to complete the look. He had taken the time to present himself not as Jeon Jungkook, college student majoring in photography, but as JJK, former idol of BigHit with no less than three Daesang awards.

Glancing sideways Jungkook checked that the street was clear before walking across. Taking hold of the door he yanked it open. Stepping into the lobby he sound his belief was correct, the occasional employee was scattered around – namely security at the front desk. One of the males Jungkook recognized, but the second one appeared newly hired.

Nodding slightly Jungkook moved across the floor towards the elevators. He had not paused at the welcome desk to sign in nor did he intend to get visitors past – for fucks sakes he wasn’t a visitor at his own company.

“Hey” a deep voice called in distaste after Jungkook. “You need to sign in. and state your business here.”

Turning on his heels Jungkook eyed the newcomer. Tilting his head to the side he considered the male. He was clearly an alpha – he knew his appa wouldn’t hire anyone other than an alpha. But he had an over confident personality – one that borderlines cocky. Jungkook knew that these styles could often get an individual in trouble.

“No I don’t” Jungkook answered with ease. He reached over and pressed the button for the elevator.

“Yes you do” the alpha guard stated in a forceful tone. He came out from behind the desk and stood with a tense back and clenched jaw. The prospect of this alpha preparing for a fight was enough to make Jungkook laugh.

Slowly Jungkook’s gaze slid over to the elder guard raising a curious eyebrow. He knew the male recognized him. Regardless of the mask and beanie, everyone who worked at BigHit four years ago would’ve known the very walk of JJK.

“No he doesn’t” the guard spoke calmly to the younger. His attitude and stance was a clear indicator that the younger was expected to stand down. Turning his head he acknowledged Jungkook, “he’s upstairs waiting for you.”

Jungkook offered the guard a nod just as the elevator had dinged open. Stepping inside Jungkook pressed the button for the top floor. He hadn’t noticed another worker had entered the building until a male voice was calling out to Jungkook.

“Hold the elevator!” the voice called.

The baby alpha had every intention on holding the elevator, his head had snapped up. But once he caught a glance of which the caller was Jungkook froze. He knew it should’ve been a risk – any other day. Not this morning though. Jimin had made it clear as to why the pups needed a sitter yesterday. Kim Namjoon had supposedly gone a business trip with his mate. If that was the case, why was Namjoon here, in Seoul, at BigHit, running to catch the elevator.

Without Jungkook’s reaction the elevator door slid shut, separating the baby alpha from the elder. “Fuck” Jungkook felt like the breath was taken right out of him. Leaning against the cool metal wall he struggled with remaining in control. His breath was catching in his throat and his chest had turned tight. The blood was rushing to his head, giving an instant headache. With a racing heart Jungkook struggled to reclaim some form of control.

This wasn’t happening. There was no possible way this was happening. The alpha shouldn’t have been here. He should never have seen Jungkook. If he knew, if he learns, that Jungkook is a famous ex idol, he could tell Jimin. Fuck, the omega will never trust him again. He’ll never get to see the sweet little pups again because Jungkook was a liar that has been hiding an entirely huge piece of himself from everyone. That’s certainly not trust worthy.

Everything would’ve been fine. Jungkook was set to be in and out without anyone noticing him. At least not anyone that didn’t already know him as JJK. It was set it be easy in keeping in personal and public image separated. But here he was Saturday morning having his two lifestyles collide – a life that he had long since left behind.

Maybe it’ll be okay? That’s the best Jungkook could come up with in hopes of calming his nerves. He had a mask on covering his face; there was a significant distance between him and the other alpha. Namjoon likely never even got a good look at him. There was no way that Namjoon would identify Jungkook as the man in the elevator.

Jungkook’s breathing started to even out. Yeah, that’s right. Namjoon would never be able to identify him. Everything was fine. Jungkook was fine. With his heartbeat slowing down Jungkook began to feel like he had reclaimed some form of control over his life. But yet… there was still a lingering fear that this wasn’t completely avoided or handled.

The alpha didn’t have time to continue dwelling or living in fear of Namjoon and the future. Now he needed to deal with the current problems. And that was his appa. The door to the elevator slid open to reveal the top level of the BigHit offices, majority of the floor was set aside privately for Jungwoo. His office alone was about a quarter of the space with another half given to a large boardroom. Any other office was set out one level below his – Jungwoo always insisted that everyone else was below him.

Stepping out of the elevator Jungkook nodded towards the secretary. It was the same female alpha that had been working for Jeon Jungwoo as long as Jungkook could remember – hell the baby alpha was fairly certain she once worked for his grandfather Bang Sihyuk.

The woman appeared taken aback for a moment, but for the most was unfazed by his arrival. She had likely been warned of his arrival – either by his appa or by the security guards calling up. But whatever the reason she allowed him pass with only a small nod of hello.

Jungkook knew the scene he was set to walk into before he even opened the door. Stepping into the office it was no surprise to find his father seated at his large glass desk. His computer screen was lit up and files were scattered around the tabletop. Breakfast lay uneaten on a tray in a corner but the coffee had clearly been drunk. The alpha lightly cleared his throat to catch his appa’s attention.

“Ah Jungkook” the older male carefully looked up, completely unfazed by the sudden arrival. With a cool expression he leaned back into his chair in a relaxed manner. “You’re late” Jungwoo stated.

Glancing at one of the five clocks lining the wall – all with different worldwide time zones – Jungkook noted it was only shortly after seven. He wouldn’t necessarily consider that late – especially considering there wasn’t a set time for his arrival. “I didn’t realize. The moon has recently set. And I am here.”

“I would’ve preferred you earlier” Jungwoo answered with ease. It appeared he wasn’t going to care for much of Jungkook’s explanations – or how Jungwoo saw it, excuses.

“What is it that you needed appa?” Jungkook asked wanting to get straight to the point and end this ridiculous game his appa was playing.

“Something has recently been brought to my attention, that I figured was important to discuss” Jungwoo spoke in a low calming voice. Jungkook moved into the room and claimed one of the seats on the opposite side of the desk, removing his mask and beanie as he did so. He raised a questioning eyebrow to indicate his appa should consider. The elder male pulled out his nearest drawer – often where he kept personal items. Holding a file in his hand he slapped in down on the desk before Jungkook.

Curiously with a slight frown Jungkook reached over to grabbed the paperwork. Flipping open the cover he quickly sucked in a deep sudden breathe. “Fuck” he whispered. His eyes quickly gazing over the page – or should he say image. Printed in the bottom right corner was a slanted white Dispatch. It was professional grade – taken from afar but clear enough you could see faces.

Jungkook wished he could say he was used to paparazzi finding him within the public world, having photos taken without him so much as noticing. When he left the spotlight he had foolishly assumed these moments would cease to exist – he had quickly learnt that wasn’t true. There were the occasional moments when photographers or fans recognized him – but it was extremely rare that someone would spot him without a mask; very few knew what he looked like.

The most concerning piece of the photograph was when the image was taken. Less than twenty-four hours ago, without Jungkook even realizing it someone had spotted him in the busy streets of Seoul holding the hands of Park Jimin’s pups. Seokjoon and Taemin were perfectly seen, their faces noticeable. If Jimin were to see these pictures he’d recognize his pups instantly.

“How” Jungkook breathed out. He lifted one of the photographs to get a better look. In the image Jungkook was seated on the subway – the quickest way to go home, with Taemin on his lap and Seokjoon hugging into his side. His head was bowed slightly listening to something Joonie had said. Other images showed him glancing away; some were zoomed in to his face or the pups – and finally a close up of his hand. It had been the one time that day Jungkook had pulled his mask on – likely what made it possible to recognize him. But still knowing it was he – with or without a mask wouldn’t have been an easy task. Someone that was once a fan likely took it. “Who got these photos? How did they know it was me?” this wasn’t happening… it couldn’t be possible.

“From what I know it was taken by an admirer. They recognized you by the tattoos on you hand. I always told you getting the name of your fans tattooed to your knuckles would be a mistake. They were set to spot you with that – although I will admit you’ve done well to hide them the past couple years.” Jungwoo explained in a low distasteful voice. “Nonetheless, the fan spotted you and took the photos with their phone. From there they contacted Dispatch – who I must say was very pleased to have bought the images from the person, at top dollar might I add.”

Jungkook had wanted to say more, there were so many questions he needed the answers to. But he never got the chance as the office door banged open. Now the alpha was facing two huge fears that both would likely completely fuck up any chance he had with Jimin. Jumping slightly from the sudden opening Jungkook found Namjoon entering the room – pushing past the secretary to do so.

“Namjoon-ssi” the secretary argued. “Jungwoo-ssi is in a meeting. He cannot be disturbed.”

“It’ll only take a minute” Namjoon had insisted before pushing his way inside.

The baby alpha barely had enough time to react and he certain didn’t have the foresight to pull his mask back on. So now he sat in his father’s office with his identity clearly laid out for Namjoon to recognize. The two locked eyes, and for a moment Namjoon stumbled – freezing over his thoughts and words.

“Namjoon-ssi” Jungwoo stated in a cold voice, “what is the meaning behind this sudden intrusion?” he leaned back into his chair and turned to lock eyes with the new alpha – he seemed unimpressed and rather annoying.

The alpha snapped his gaze away from Jungkook and cleared his throat slightly. “I wanted to discuss to with you regarding my trip to Japan.”

The eldest in the room sighed slightly “we spoke of this on the phone last night Namjoon-ssi when I called you back to Korea. I said all I needed to then.”

“Niki and Taki are excellent dancers” Namjoon insisted. He had come deeper into the room and was talking with great voice. The alpha was clearly determined about whomever he was speaking about. Jungkook had rarely ever seen an interaction such as this. Employees at BigHit were terrified of Jungwoo, whatever he said was final – no one would fight it. But here was Namjoon arguing supposedly on the behalf of two dancers.

“They are” Jungwoo nodded in agreement. “That is why I originally sent you to Japan. I wanted you to see them in person and provide me with a report. Which you did last night.”

“Only after one day of seeing them dance” Namjoon argued, standing firm. “They were excellent. Perhaps a little young, but they had what it took to be trained. They’re only set to improve under our guidance.”

“They are not simply a little young,” Jungwoo argued. “They are extremely young. They are both eleven years old. I am not a babysitter. I train idols.”

“And you’ve trained idols starting from age eleven. That has never been a problem before” Namjoon insisted. Jungkook truly hoped he wasn’t going to say what he thought he would – but of course Jungkook would be wrong. “You hold JJK above anyone else. He has always been your preferred trainee and idol. When BigHit had nearly gone bankrupt it was him that kept you out of the black. I’ve seen his files and I know his story. He began to train when he was ten. That’s younger than both boys.”

“JJK was an interesting case” Jungwoo insisted. “Training him at such a young age is not something I would prefer to do now. As I’m certain you know JJK left the industry when he was eighteen. I spent all those years training him to be the best and he abandoned BigHit three years after debut. I refuse to provide resources to those who are living out a childish dream. I will not make the same mistake twice.”

Jungkook didn’t need to look at his father to know the man’s gaze was burning into his son. At some point during this discussion the conversation had shifted to answering Namjoon to criticizing Jungkook to his face. Jungwoo would never allow his son to live down the fact that he wasted resources and eventually turned his back on the company and his family.

“If that’s the case” Namjoon continued, not allowing this to come to a quick end. “Then keep their files open till a future date. Allow them to age and then revisit them. They will have grown and bettered their dancing. In a couple years they’ll be ready to be trained by BigHit.”

Jungwoo released a deep sigh. Pushing himself from the desk he moved towards a filing cabinet – one that Jungkook knew very well. Each level held certain designated files. The top were the current trainees with the company and the bottom being those whom have been rejected. Bending down he retrieved two files from the bottom row. “Listen carefully. This is the file you sent my way yesterday afternoon” Jungwoo stated, but his voice was directed towards Jungkook – he was testing his own son.

“Niki, male, born December ninth in Japan, current age eleven. Illuminates a mild scent of fresh cotton. He speaks Japanese and Korean. Notable for his strong dancing ability and his history as occasional background dancer” Jungwoo read aloud. He then proceeds to list off awards won and studios he’s danced with. He then retrieved a second file and began to read aloud again. “Taki, male, born May fourth in Japan, current age eleven. Illuminates a strong sent of daises. He speaks Japanese and Korean. Notable for his strong dancing ability.” Once again awards followed it and studio mentions.

“Those are strong profiles,” Namjoon argued. And Jungkook would agree with the alpha. The files were strong and overall positive. The amount of award won and their defined skill level were to be recognized. But Namjoon didn’t seem to understand the meaning behind BigHit’s refusal. “We have trained individuals with abilities. They were never even given the opportunity to sing and preform a professional grade audition. I only had the opportunity to meet with them and their choreographer; everything I created in that file was from a single meeting. I am certain they could showcase more.”

“I am certain they could too,” Jungwoo stated with a nod. “It is not their abilities or skills in which I question. In fact the denial has nothing to do with it. BigHit has a certain image to uphold, we have specific standards. And unfortunately Taki and Niki do not fit in with that.”

“Why not?” Namjoon was clearly trying to remain professional as well as argue on the behalf of this wrongdoing.

Sighing slightly Jungwoo turned to gaze at Jungkook. He was checking to see that Jungkook was paying attention. “Why would BigHit refuse their application as a trainee without so much as an audition?” the question was clearly directed towards Jungkook.

Nibbling on his lip lightly Jungkook glanced between Jungwoo and Namjoon. It was as though he was forced to pick a side. He didn’t agree with the way his father ran things – he wanted to side with Namjoon. But this wasn’t about arguing or taking sides, this was only to answer a simple question. Taking a defeated little breath Jungkook stated in a firm voice – not directed to anyone in particular. “Niki illuminates a mild cotton scent whereas Taki has a daisy aroma. Mild scents is typically a sign for betas and flowers or fruit is an omega.”

Jungkook glanced towards Namjoon with an apologetic look as he stated the next part. “BigHit Entertainment does not train nor debut any idol that is not set to present as an alpha, for that is the image we strive to uphold within the company.” It felt like he was listing of a brochure – which is likely because he was. Anyone who of any major entertains company knew it segregated to alphas.

Namjoon opened his mouth as though to argue, but before he could Jungwoo had already beaten him to it. “That is correct Jungkook. I am glad to see you recall a few things you learnt in your time here as an idol.”

There was a large smirk on Jungwoo’s face as he turned to the other alpha in the room. “Namjoon-ssi, I don’t recall getting the opportunity to introduce you to my youngest son. This is Jeon Jungkook, but I am certain you likely know him better as JJK. I believe we spoke of him earlier. He began training at the age of ten, debuted by fifteen and quickly became a prominent idol in the industry. Aside from myself, there is likely no one that knows the company better than JJK.”

The alpha was visibly stunned. His jaw had opened in silence and he watched confused. Glancing between Jungkook and Jungwoo he was taken aback. There wasn’t anything to be said unless Namjoon wanted to argue with someone younger now. There was hurt deeply in his eyes – possibly from Jungkook lying to him or maybe from his unwillingness to support Namjoon’s arguing.

Clearing his throat slightly Namjoon gave a firm nod of defeat. “I understand” he began to bow to Jungwoo. “I apologize for disturbing you this morning.”

Jungwoo waved the thought away. “No need for apologizes. I find it admirable that you would fight so strongly for potential trainees. I can tell you have a good eye for ability. I am certain will a little more refinement you will instantly be able to identify the best choices for BigHit.” This statement had simply earned a nod of recognition from Namjoon. “Now, since you are here anyways. I hear that Lee Hyun is the studio today. Perhaps you can go down to the studio and assist the producers there.”

“Of course” Namjoon nodded with a soft voice. Glancing towards Jungkook he watched him with a final set of longing eyes. Reluctantly he turned away from the baby alpha. With a final bow towards the CEO the alpha left with his head hung low.

When the door softly closed behind Namjoon Jungwoo returned to his seat. For a moment Jungkook wished he could be concerned about Namjoon having just learnt who he was, but right now he had bigger problems that needed his attention.

“The photographs” Jungkook asked in a timid voice.

“I took care of them,” Jungwoo stated. “I bought them off of Dispatch. Double the amount they paid for them from the girl. Since you had that incident at MAMA I have made sure my contact at Dispatch forwards me any photos before hitting press. Of course my lawyers are tracking down the young lady to ensure the photographs are removed from her phone as well. In terms of public knowledge those photos will not be seen and you will remain safe.”

Jungkook sighed heavily in relief. That was a huge weight off his chest. The alpha was terrified that the photos of the pups would become public knowledge. He didn’t care so much about himself, but those pups were innocent. They didn’t need nor deserve to have their photos plastered in celebrity gossip articles. Not to mention he would fear how Jimin would react. Those were his pups; Jimin would give anything to protect them.

“However” his appa continued. “The knowledge of those photos is not lost on me. We will need to discuss this Jungkook.”

“Discuss what?” Jungkook asked choosing to play clueless. But the alpha shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Whatever the discussion was set to be he had a feeling it likely wasn’t going to be good.

The elder man sighed softly, leaning back into his chair he folding his arms in front of himself as he began the story that Jungkook knew all too well. “When your grandfather Bang Sihyuk passed away, as you know, he left his beloved company to the three Jeon males. I, as his son-in-law received forty percent of ownership, you and your brother each own thirty. That means it became my responsibility to make the right decisions to move BigHit forward. It was with that in mind that I decided to allow you to face your childhood dreams of becoming an idol. You were ten years old Jungkook when you stood with your nose pressed against those stupid glass doors overlooking the dance studio and you turned to me determined to insist you wanted to be an idol.

“At first I thought you were ridiculous. You were only a child. How could you possibly be so certain for something? But you were fascinated with the dancing and singing. You’d practice that same routine you saw that afternoon at home. It was obvious you were passionate about it. Eventually your eomma convinced me to allow you to attend a few lessons with the choreographers. I had figured that parents often allowed their child to attend after school activities – so what was the harm.

“However I quickly learnt that you had solid skills and abilities. It didn’t take long for me to consider you a serious trainee. By the time you were twelve you were training with others two years older than you. I was so proud of you in those moments Jungkook. The work you had put forth in becoming the idol you dreamed of. After school, you would come straight to the studio. Your weekends were spent practicing again in the studio.

“I don’t have to tell you how desperate BigHit was for you to debut. You knew we were in the black. We had lost many artists after your grandfather died and those we kept hadn’t been as successful as we had hoped. When it came to you Jungkook, I put all my faith and support in the company surviving on you. And you didn’t disappoint.

“When you were fifteen you debuted and insistently became a fan favourite. People had fallen in love with you overnight. You went on to preform around the world during your summer vacations, a dozen countries within two months. You were honored at MAMA and before you even turned eighteen you won three Daesang awards. Magazines were filled with the images of the sweet bunny boy and variety shows loved hosting you.

“And then, you left. You were at the top of the industry but you leave it. You graduated college and suddenly, instead of wanting to grow your career as an idol you decided to completely end it. You cancelled all performances, your next album never went forward and all scheduled media appearances were removed. Instantly your focus shifted to becoming the ideal college student, everything we worked for was simply gone and forgotten.”

“Appa” Jungkook spoke up cutting the other alpha off. “I understand my leaving the idol industry has continuously been an upsetting factor to yourself and to BigHit Entertainment. However I fail to see how any of this – from nearly four years ago – is relevant today regarding these photographs.”

“Just as you said, you leaving the idol industry accorded nearly four years ago” Jungwoo spoke calmly. Retrieving the file from the desk he slid out the photos of Taemin and Seokjoon. Carefully he set the two zoomed in photographs of the pups, both smiling and clearly happy, in front of Jungkook. “These pups look to be three years old – maybe a little older. They are clearly comfortable with you snuggling into your lap and hanging off of you. Heck it seemed like they were scenting you at some points. And of course there is the dark wavy hair and the big doe like eyes that also makes me wonder.”

“Wonder what?” Jungkook asked with his jaw clenched slightly.

“Jeon Jungkook” Jungwoo’s voice was low and deep. “Did you leave the idol industry because some omega was pregnant with your pups?”

Jungkook’s eyes widened and he coughed out a sudden gasp. It felt like his heart was clenching and his breath was getting heavy. “W-what?” he stuttered out, barely able to form any words?

“At the age of eighteen did you knock up an omega and choose to stop being an idol in order to raise two pups?” Jungwoo asked with a sharp voice. “Are these pups yours?”

“If they were, would that be so bad?” Jungkook asked. He wanted to get an idea of where his appa would stand in terms of supporting him. “If I had gotten an omega pregnant wouldn’t the right choice be to care for the omega and any pups that were born? Going to school and getting a stable job to support a family would’ve been the right choice in my eyes. Shouldn’t you be proud of me for making that choice?”

 _“Proud?”_ Jungwoo hissed. “How could I possibly be proud of a son that failed to use protection and knocked up some random omega that was likely a crazed obsessed fan? Instead you decide to throw your entire life away? You had a future. And you allow someone to come in and destroy it with their inability to feet their legs shut? Had you come to us we could’ve organized a more ideal way to deal with it. We could’ve paid them off, ensured there was a paternity test or set up an abortion.”

 _“A what?”_ Jungkook’s alpha jumped forward, a low growl sounded from the back of his throat. How dare his father make such a heartless suggestion? “How dare you make such a comment? You don’t even know those pups, and you certainly don’t know their eomma. How could you possibly say such a thing? Those pups are the sweetest children I have ever had the honour of meeting. They are cuddly and loving and adorable. And their eomma is the hardest working omega I have met that has dedicated his entire life to raising those pups.” Jungkook was ranting and he knew it. He pushed himself out of his chair, looming over the desk with a sense of power. “The pups aren’t mine,” he explained. “They belong to a friend. I was babysitting yesterday as a late minute favor.”

Jungwoo for one of the first times in his entire life sat motionless watching his son in stunned silence. There were very few moments in life where he had nothing to say. But hearing his son says all this was one of those times. And it wasn’t out of pride or understanding. The elder alpha was furious. How dare his son speak to him in such an inappropriate manner?

Jungkook quickly gathered the jacket he had tossed over the chair and pulled his mask back up around his face. His alpha was still rolling around inside him. The wolf was begging to get free and dig into the elder male. He was extremely protective over Jimin and the pups – more so than Jungkook ever thought.

“For the record” Jungkook started calmly as he moved towards the doorway. “I left the idol industry because the pressure became too much for me to handle at such a young age. I barely got four hours sleep a night, I was going crazy from that and my diets were insane there were days I didn’t eat. I wish that were the worst of it. But you know there was so much more than that – than typical idol trainee shit.

“I was forced to take scent blockers because of my chocolate aroma – which you deemed inappropriate because it was sweet and I could be mistaken as an omega. Those pills I was constantly forced to take, they made me sick. And you knew that. No twelve years old should be taking scent blockers – but yet I was. They had a permanent affect on me – and you never even cared or considered my safety. When I was fifteen I should’ve presented, but instead I didn’t get my first rut until I was eighteen! Eighteen! That was after I stopped taking those stupid scent blockers, who the fuck knows what would’ve happened had I not stopped. They delayed my rut appa! That could have led to serious health damage – like infertility. Suppressing my wolf in that way? Hell there’s been articles saying that’ll kill you.

“So I stopped those stupid scent blockers and instead I picked up a new set of addictions. I started to smoke – cause at least it burned away my scent to appease you without the use of blockers. I got into alcohol, as I’m certain you’ve seen. Once I gained the littlest piece of freedom I become literally drunk on it. I was so desperate to get away from you and this company that I would stop at nothing.

“College seemed like a good enough excuse. It got me away from the spotlight; it allowed me to live a life that belonged to myself. Yeah, I’ve made mistakes. My addictions still stood. I couldn’t get clean. Perhaps they even become worse. My drinking and partying and sexual activities increased. I didn’t do much to stop them. But they became addictions and habits due to my experience as an idol. And for what it’s worth, I’m doing better now. I’ve got my shit together.”

Jungkook flashed his father a final glare before moving to the doorway. Opening the door dramatically he paused once to glance at Jungwoo a final time. Softly Jungkook spoke, “I quit the idol industry because eventually BigHit Entertainment was going to kill me.”

With the final statement made Jungkook spun on his heels and exited the room. He slammed the door shut behind him, ignoring the protest of the secretary as he moved down the hallway towards the elevator. Pressing the button nearly a dozen times he grew annoyed, as it didn’t come anyway faster. Eventually he gave up entirely and turned to the stairway – which gave a fuck if he needed to walk twenty flights.

Yanking his mask up around his face he was practically running down the staircase. His alpha was fuming. He could smell the burning chocolate – and for once it wasn’t from the smoking. This was pure simple anger. He reached the fifteenth floor in nearly no time – he knew this was the right place. It’s where all the major artists recorded.

Stepping into the first recording booth on the right Jungkook was welcomed by the melodic voice of Lee Hyun – the artist that has been loyal to BigHit for nearly twenty years now. There was three male alpha’s seated at the recording production booth – one of whom was Namjoon. Lightly Jungkook cleared his throat.

The music stopped and all three alphas’ stopped the recording. With the sound having come to a sudden ending Hyun stopped singing and looked into the room. A smile spread across the elders face and he swift pulled the headphones off. Before Jungkook had a chance to direct a question towards Namjoon Lee Hyun was opening the connecting door and pulling Jungkook into a hug. “JK!” he beamed holding the young alpha.

Chuckling slightly Jungkook hugged the elder softly. “Hello hyung” he greeted. This was a slightly delay that he didn’t really want to deal with but he would be polite nonetheless.

“Took you long enough to get back here” Lee Hyun stated with an eye roll. “Whatever happened to visiting? That’ll be the last time I ever trust something you say baby alpha.” The other three looked oddly confused at the scene. The thirty something year old glanced at them and explained. “Yeah I suppose none of you were around during his active years. But I’m surprised you didn’t recognize him from all the posters.”

“JJK?” finally one of the producers spoke with a wide set of eyes. It didn’t appear he was asking for specific clarifications – he simply needed to convince himself of it.

Jungkook nodded at the male in form of greeting. But his focus remained on his hyung for a few moments. “The song sounded great. It really suited you hyung. I am certain that I’ll be hearing it on the radio in no time.”

Lee Hyun chuckled slightly and patted Jungkook on the back, “you flatter me too much JK. So what brings you here? Was it simply to watch me practice? Or maybe you came to get behind the mic and record something new?”

“You know my performance and recording days have long since ended” Jungkook insisted. “I was actually here to see Jungwoo today – we had a meeting. Some personal matters, I’m sure you can understand. But I actually heard that an old friend of mine works here now” Jungkook spoke with ease. Allowing the to slide off his lips. He nodded towards Namjoon “Namjoon-ssi, it’s great to see you again. I thought it might be nice if you walked me out.”

The alpha looked like he was going to decline, Namjoon didn’t seem too impressed with Jungkook at the moment. But Lee Hyun was quick to interrupt. “You heard him Namjoon-ah. Walk JK out and then come back. We could do with taking a break.”

Namjoon clearly couldn’t argue against the singer, so instead he gave in and stood. Exiting the studio he lightly pulled the door behind himself. Silently the two males walked towards the staircase. When the heavy metal door shut firmly Jungkook spun around a pounced.

Pressing his chest into Namjoon’s the two alphas were standing off against each other. Their scents mixed into a perfect away of angry sandalwood and chocolate. “Everything you saw and heard this morning, forgets about it. It never happened” Jungkook’s voice was low and warning.

The elder of the two swiftly stepped back, away from the younger. His face held an unimpressed gaze as he answered the baby alpha. “What part would you like me to forget? The part where you’re the son of a major CEO or the fact that you’re secretly a world renowned k-pop idol?”

“All of it” Jungkook hissed. “Don’t you dare tell him.” His shoulders were back and his chest was tense. Everything about the male was screaming threatening and territorial. Overall it was a behaviour that Namjoon was not impressed with. He was the elder of the two, not only should Jungkook be treating a hyung better but also he needed to submit to an elder alpha.

“Him?” Namjoon answered. “Who exactly is him?” the male was illuminating his own threating scents. The air would likely be so heavy with pheromones that it could be cut with a knife. Jungkook was shifting in his stance, his wolf was likely growing awkward from the pheromones Namjoon was releasing – but Jungkook was still unwilling to submit. “You mean Jimin. Of course it is Jimin. There would be no one else you’d possibly be concerned about me informing. Taehyung? Seokjin? Neither of them matters to you. But Jimin does. Why wouldn’t you want him to know?”

“I said” Jungkook growled, “forget about it. Don’t talk about it. Don’t think about it.” the growling in his chest only increased.

“That isn’t how you treat a hyung,” Namjoon warned. He had taken his own warning stance with his straight back. His alpha was right on the edge, carefully pacing within Namjoon’s mind. “This isn’t how you treat another alpha, an elder alpha.” But this warning was only answered with a low growl. Namjoon stood firm, now he was done playing games. “Submit,” he hissed.

“No” Jungkook growled as an answer, but his alpha was turning within. The wolf was considering giving into Namjoon. It was in his nature. It practically wanted to howl.

Namjoon took a step forward; his eyes were nearly glowing now. The alpha was towering over Jungkook. “Submit,” he stated. The younger twisted slightly and appeared that he was close to giving in. the alpha hissed a final time, “submit.”

Jungkook was forced to his knees. Huffing a sigh he bared his neck in submission to the elder. The baby alpha was nearly in tears as he recognized how weak he was. How could somebody bring him to his knees?

With a small nod Namjoon looked content with the behaviour. He knelt down in front of Jungkook, making the two-eye level again. Reaching forward Namjoon choose to take hold of Jungkook’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s alright Jungkook. It’s alright,” he answered encouraging. Breathing together the elder alpha willed Jungkook to relax.

“Look at me” Namjoon ordered.

Reluctantly Jungkook looked up from the flooring, locking eyes with Namjoon.

“I wont tell Jimin” Namjoon stated. “I believe you should be the one who does that. Jimin may appear harsh and cold when you first meet him, but it isn’t one to judge – not really. You were an idol, a damn famous one at that, Jimin isn’t going to hate you for that. In fact I am certain he’ll be proud of you for getting away from it when it became too much. To fans – to your Army – you’re JJK but to Jimin you’ll still be Jungkook. Just as to the pups you will continue to be Kookie. You can tell Jimin knowing that you will be accepted.

“I’ve seen the way you two treat each other. For two nearly strangers you sure do connect well together. You have a way of understanding the other. I saw it at lunch. You were passing him a napkin before he asked or adding extra rice to his plate recognizing he liked it. Whereas you might be silver, Jimin is your gold.

“So no, I wont tell Jimin. But I want something from you in return. I want you to give Taki and Niki a proper audition. Give them a true chance the way any alpha would receive.”

“Namjoon-ssi” Jungkook spoke softly, “I don’t have that kind of power. I can’t force my father to accept an audition with anyone. This is entirely up to him in the end.”

“I know that” Namjoon stated. “But it doesn’t have to be with BigHit – as long as they are given the chance to learn from someone. And you are JJK I am certain that you can call in a few favors. As long as you try, that is all I ask. I just want you to try.”

Jungkook sighed gently and gave a small nod “I can see what I’ll come up with. Just don’t tell Jimin.”

The elder nodded in response and pushed himself off the floor. “Now I’m going to get back to work Jungkook. I am certain I will see you around.” The alpha quickly turned a left Jungkook seated in the stairway.

The baby alpha wasn’t sure how long he had been seated in the staircase. Internally his alpha was whimpering, his snout was tucked under its paws in a sign of sadness. The anger was beginning to fade away. His emotions had shifted into one of great despair. Jungkook was feeling weak as though he had failed in some way. Everything about him in that moment was about feeling small.

Pushing himself up from the cold flooring Jungkook was still fighting against the urge to release a set of tears. As he left the company it was as though he was on autopilot. He felt like he was eighteen again leaving the studio after a pitiful day of practice. As a result he followed the typical pattern he once did. Moving down the street he barely needed to look where he was going, as he already knew the way. Turning into a darkened ally he found himself facing off with a large wooden door that opened to his one favourite bar.

Entertaining the establishment the alpha was instantly welcomed by the strong scent of beer. It was just as he remembers the place from four years ago. There was the worn wooden bar down the center of the room with the occasional table along the windows.

“We’re closed” a deep male voice called. The owner of the bar stepped into the room carrying a large crate likely from a recent delivery. Stunned, the male beta paused. “Jungkookie” he greeted. “It’s been years since I last saw you.”

“Hello hyung” Jungkook bowed slightly. The beta was old enough to be his uncle, however he had insisted that Jungkook call him hyung. He considered uncle too old for him. “I know it’s been a while.”

“It has been” the hyung agreed. Lowering the crate he moved behind the bar. “Usual?” when Jungkook nodded in agreement the beta nodded towards a corner seat in the room, tucked by a window. “Your regular table is available.”

“Thanks” Jungkook nodded solemnly and moved towards the seat. Everything was so familiar. It was like nothing had changed over the years. He was back to being the scared little baby alpha taking scent blockers and wanting nothing more than to hide from the world.

Walking the bottle of red wine and a single glass over to the table the beta set it down lightly. “Should I ask, or will you naturally tell me?” the beta asked lightly.

Jungkook knew his hyung would likely want to know the reasoning behind his disappearance and sudden attendance again. Reaching forward the alpha popped the cork free from the bottle and poured him a large glass of the dry red drink. But the glass was never raised to his lips. He continued to hold it in his hands twirling it around slightly.

“I quit being an idol,” he answered with ease.

“I saw” his hyung stated. “It was all over the news a couple years back. I must say I was proud to see you finally found the balls to do so. You began to hate it after a while.”

“I didn’t always hate it” Jungkook explained. “There was a time it was all I wanted. It had been a childish dream of mine. I hadn’t realized how harsh the industry was until I was thrust into it. It quickly became a place filled with hatred and rumors. There was a time I thought it would break m.”

“But it didn’t. You got out before it did” hyung argued.

“Sometimes it feels like I didn’t” Jungkook answered. “The damage had already been done.” Lifting the glass he took a sniff of the liquid – but again never took a taste. “I had a meeting at the company this morning and I felt the urge to come for a visit after.”

“Ah I suppose it didn’t go well” hyung nodded slightly. “Falling into old habits.”

“You know what they say” Jungkook shrugged. “Old habits die hard.”

“That they do” hyung stated. “I’ll leave you to it then old friend.”

Jungkook offered a slight nod of thanks, and that was the end of it. However, just as he once did many years ago the hyung placed a note pad and pen on the table by Jungkook’s hand before stepping away. It was within these walls that Jungkook wrote nearly the entirety of his final album – one that turned into the greatest goodbye letter to his Army.

The alpha insisted on sitting, leaned back into the uncomfortable chair. He was watching as the world outside him moved along. At some point in the morning the clouds had formed and the sky started to cry. From that moment onwards Jungkook noted the rain had an odd way of pushing people inside. Slowly the streets began to empty, the few stragglers were quickly entering the shops along the street. Occasionally a customer would come into the bar, sit and order some crappy fast food. But none stayed for long.

Eventually Jungkook found himself reaching for the pad of paper and pen. He began to guide his hand across the page. His original intent was to simply draw some sketches along the paper. Swiftly he drew a simple scene of a clouded night sky, shading in along the puff white substance. There was a moon down the centre of the drawing. Finished off with man seated on the moon fishing.

Much to Jungkook’s surprise the page was not only a sketch, but rather it included several written sentences. Raising the sheet Jungkook softly read it to himself, “Even in darkness we see it so beautiful. Please believe me,” Jungkook whispered. Written in another corner he read, “to be loved.” Finally at the bottom of the page was “that someday the sadness will wind us together.”

“That’s a wonderful sketch” a light feminine voice spoke. An omega had since come up behind Jungkook and was standing by his chair. Turning his head Jungkook gazed over the women. She was tall, with long elegant legs that were pressed in tight jeans, hugging her round ass. Her blouse was pale, nearly to the point where it was see-through. The omega’s hair was clearly bleached to a blinding white and tugged over her shoulder.

“Thank you” Jungkook stated softly.

“Man of few words” the omega stated. “I like that.” The women pulled out the chair across from Jungkook and took a seat. There was a lightly smirk on her lips and she was releasing strong – nearly sickening sweet – pheromones.

“What are you doing?” Jungkook raised a curious eyebrow. This was rather bold of an omega.

“Sitting” the women, answered. She pointed towards the glass that was still filled with the wine. “Are you going to drink that?” she asked brightly.

“Go ahead” Jungkook shrugged.

“I’m Minji” the omega introduced herself raising the glass to her lips. After taking the sip she practically moaned from the taste. Jungkook wasn’t an idiot. He could see right through the women. With her strong pheromones, body leaning forward in a sense of pressing her breasts forward and now her over enthusiastic moan. This omega was making a pass at Jungkook.

It had been weeks since Jungkook had last allowed himself to indulge in the embrace of an omega. He had been so focused on schooling and interacting with the pups that there was no free moment for him. Leaning forward Jungkook slowly licked across his bottom lip. “What a beautiful name” Jungkook purred softly. “I like the sound of it.”

“Oh really?” Minji asked smirking in return. Reaching for the bottle of wine she was already pouring herself a second glass. Her legs were crossed but under the table Jungkook could feel the omega guiding her foot along his calf.

“I’ll like it better when I’m moaning it” Jungkook winked.

Minji widened her eyes slightly, but she appeared impressed with Jungkook’s reply. “You are certainly quick to the point.”

Jungkook shrugged slightly. “I know what I want and I don’t like to wait.”

“I can see that” Minji answered. “Guess I shouldn’t keep you waiting then.” She pushed herself away from the table and sauntered off towards the bathrooms. With a glance over her shoulder she slid into the large family sized washroom.

After a few moments – as to not look suspicious Jungkook got up from the table – being sure to stuff his sketch and lyrics into his jacket pocket. Grabbing his things he moved down the skinny hallway towards the bathroom. Stepping inside he found that Minji was seated on the sink with her legs already spread – a clear space for where he was meant to stand.

The alpha crossed the space with great force he pressed his lips against the omega’s in a warm kiss. The omega was quick to respond by leaning forward into the alpha’s chest. Minji wrapped her hands around the back of Jungkook’s neck to hold him tight. The kiss was growing heated and rather intense in such a short amount of time.

Jungkook tugged gently on Minji’s bottom lip, forcing his tongue inside the omegas mouth. He guided his tongue along the siding of Minji’s mouth. Pressing against his tongue the alpha earned a moan from the female. The kiss was wet and sloppy. It was rushed.

Minji released another groan as she felt Jungkook’s crotch press against her thigh. The small room was filled quickly with the mixture of pheromones. Jungkook reached forward and rested his hands firmly into her thighs giving them a strong squeeze – to which she moaned in reply.

It didn’t take long for Jungkook to feel as though he was getting dizzy. The omega’s sweet scent was overwhelming. It was beginning to hurt his head at how intense the cotton candy aroma was. He struggled with remaining focused and not wanting to run away.

Pulling his mouth away Jungkook bent his neck slightly to kiss along the omega’s neck. His lips guided across her neck, leaving little nips as he went. The sucking caused light moans to come from the omega and her slick was likely starting to form.

Minji removed her hands from around Jungkook’s neck. Her fingers instead focused on unbuttoning her blouse. She worked swiftly. Within seconds her shirt was undone and she was peeling it away from her chest. Her breasts fell free and leaning forward she pressed them against the alpha’s chest, knowing he’d feel her through his thin t-shirt.

Jungkook released his first groan, with his face tucked into her neck kissing the skin. However, it was a moan that no omega would wish to hear for it was not Minji’s name. “Jimin” Jungkook moaned out lightly. A growl rested in the back of his throat as he moaned again. “Jimin.”

“E-excuse me?” Minji pushed Jungkook away from her neck. Leaning back against the wall she tried to shift away from him as far as possible. “What did you call me?”

The alpha’s eyes widened in disbelief. Jungkook was stunned. He had literally moaned out for Jimin. He was pressed up against an attractive female omega with these long legs and a sexy ass, but yet he was moaning out for an omega he should only have seen as a friend.

Shoving the alpha away Minji jumped off the counter and grabbed at her shirt. “You are a sick fucking alpha,” she cursed at Jungkook. “If you already have an omega than you shouldn’t be leading me on for sex.”

“I-I don’t” Jungkook stuttered out. He didn’t have an omega. He wasn’t leading her on or lying. And he certainly wasn’t cheating on somebody to be there with her.

“Well your alpha certainly thinks it does,” she growled. Tugging her shirt on the women barely finished buttoning it as she was already storming out of the bathroom.

Jungkook nibbled on his bottom lip, holding back his emotions of confusion and sadness. He didn’t have an omega. Why would his alpha force out the moan for Jimin? Why was the wolf currently howling in his mind for the male omega? This was just another way that Jungkook had failed in the day. He couldn’t even have sex right.

Grabbing his discarded jacket that he had dropped on the floor Jungkook left the bathroom and the bar with his head hung low. The alpha hadn’t realized how late it was until he stepped into the street where he noticed the rain had stopped and the sun was starting to set. He had spent the entire day seated in a bar with his thoughts as his only form of company and an open drink in front of him.

Fighting the tears that were threatening to fall Jungkook walked back to night apartment, dodging people at every chance he got. Pushing his way into his home he kicked his shoes off. Tarring his jacket off he threw it hard against the wall in furriery. It was in that moment Jungkook broke down. Everything from the day was shit and unbearable.

Moving through his apartment Jungkook found himself drawn to entering the balcony. Over the past few days the alpha had found the balcony was turning into a comfort zone for him. And Jimin was large factor in this aspect. The omega had a way of offering the alpha a form of warmth. There was a silent understanding between the two men now that most of their evenings after the pups had gone to bed was spent together outside.

Tonight Jungkook was late. This meant Jimin was already seated outside with a mug of tea and a glass of milk he usually brought out for Jungkook. Jimin sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair with his legs tucked up underneath him. His gaze was focused on watching the city skyline. The lights of apartments and streets were just beginning to flicker on.

Jimin had had a busy day at the studio. Surprisingly – and much to his relief – Jimin had received a call that morning from Seokjin stating he was back in Seoul and he was available to watch the pups. This allowed Jimin to attend work without much concern knowing the pups were safe. He had a productive day teaching his little ballet class and advance contemporary classes – he was particularly happy to have his private lessons with Taehyun.

But the day was over now. And Jimin wanted nothing more than to relax on his balcony with his tea and find himself in an easy conversation with Jungkook. The omega had come to expect their nights on the balcony. The two would sit under the stars and talk until Jimin reluctantly moved inside. It was always effortless conversation; it flowed naturally for the two. Sometimes it regarded what they had done that day and other times it was a focus on getting to know the other – which is how Jimin learnt Jungkook loved milk.

The omega was accustoming to smelling an excited Jungkook to come onto the balcony. the alpha was so similar to that of a pup. There was a strong excitement to him; a gentle joy was always within his scent.

However, tonight was different.

Jimin was seated alone on the balcony with his mug of tea when he sensed Jungkook slid open his door and step outside. Immediately an overwhelming aroma of sadness and distress embraced Jimin. Snapping his head upwards Jimin locked eyes with the baby alpha. “Oh Jungkook” Jimin breathed out lightly.

The alpha stood before him with on a t-shirt to cover his arms – despite the cold temperatures. Jungkook held his head high as he locked eyes with Jimin. Tears were creating trails down his pale cheeks.

Setting his cup on the floor Jimin stood from his seat. Crossing the small space between them, the omega didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the alpha in a warm and comforting embrace. The moment he stepped into his space Jimin was overwhelmed by the dampened chocolate aroma. It was such a deep sadness; one that Jimin couldn’t phantom as to why Jungkook would be experiencing such heartbreak.

With his arms tightly around Jungkook’s neck, Jimin sensed the alpha’s pheromones only increase. The omega had been hopeful the hug would be a form of comfort, however it appeared the alpha needed to break down even more before he got any better. The soggy chocolate aroma increased, as did Jungkook’s tears. The large water droplets were rolling down his cheeks to fall off his chin. It was a true cry of somebody barely holding on. Jungkook was actually whimpering.

For several moments the two males stood there with Jimin holding tightly to the alpha. Slowly Jungkook raised his arms and wrapped them around Jimin’s waist. At first the action was lightly, his touch was hardly there. It was as though Jungkook was concerned he might hurt the omega. But when Jimin gave the alpha an encouraging squeeze the alpha finally tightened his grip.

With a strong force Jungkook pulled Jimin into his chest. His arms were locked in place as he held the omega. Leaning forward Jungkook pressed his forehead into Jimin’s shoulder. Tears still falling they quickly caused Jimin’s shirt to become soaking wet. But the omega didn’t mind.

Jimin remained firmly standing in his place embracing the alpha. His hands slowly glided up Jungkook’s back, rubbing it gently. Carefully Jimin began to release calming pheromones. The omega didn’t want to overwhelm the alpha with a wall of pheromones all at once; rather he slowly increased the release. Soon the two were surrounded by a scent of fresh strawberry fields.

Gently Jimin began to whisper reassurance into the night air. “It’ll be okay Jungkookie. Everything is okay. I got you Jungkookie. You’re okay. You are safe. I’m right here. Listen to my voice. I need you to take a deep breath all right? Slowly Kookie. In… out. Take a breath for me. Even if you are hurt, you are okay.”

It had felt as though the two men had been standing on the balcony for hours when Jungkook’s crying finally began to weaken. There were still tears in his eyes and his breathing was still hitched, but he had calmed enough that Jimin could guide him to a seated position on the floor, leaning back against the wall.

Jungkook however refused to release the omega. Once seated Jungkook tucked his knees up to his chest and curled towards Jimin. His head rested on Jimin’s shoulder, his face centimeters away from the omega’s scent glands. He had made himself as small as physically possible, almost as though he wanted to disappear.

Jimin kept an arm wrapped around the alpha’s shoulders, his fingertips gently gazing through the alpha’s hair. Naturally he wanted to know what had upset the alpha so greatly, however he knew now wasn’t the right time. He’ll get there eventually.

Reaching over Jimin grabbed the mug of tea. He would’ve preferred water, but essentially this is what tea was. Carefully he raised the now cool drink to Jungkook’s lips and coached him, “take a sip. Slowly now.”

The alpha, much to Jimin’s surprise, listened without complaint. Slowly he took a few sips from the tea, but a few drops rolled down the side of his mouth and chin. Once setting the mug down, Jimin reached forward to gently wipe the stray tea away with the sleeve of his soft knitted sweater. Slowly, almost absent-mindedly the omega slid across the alpha’s lips, touching them gently with his fingertip. Pulling his hand back Jimin was blushing slightly.

Clearing his throat slightly Jimin awkwardly leaned away. The alpha straightened him up, resting his back against the wall. Heaving a sigh he watched Jimin. However he didn’t say anything. It was as though he was daring Jimin to ask him.

Taking a small breath Jimin found the courage to ask the burning thoughts of his mind. “Jungkookie” Jimin spoke softly. “Will you tell me what upset you so much?” the omega was still releasing his strawberry scent in hopes that Jungkook will remain calm.

“I went to see my father,” the alpha had answered softly. Jungkook’s eyes widened and his head snapped up slightly. It was as though he was shocked to find he answered honestly. He must have been more comfortable around the omega than both had assumed.

Jimin gave a slightly tilt of his head in question. His eyes were curiously watching the alpha. “What happened?” he finally asked softly.

“We got into a fight,” Jungkook mumbled hanging his head low. Gently he rested his chin onto his knees. “He called me last night saying he wanted to see me about something important, and we got into a fight. Nothing physical or something likes that. Just… arguing more than anything.”

“May I ask what the fight was about?” Jimin asked cautiously. He was being careful in what direction in moved in this conversation. He was concerned about causing the alpha to become closed off and return behind his shield.

“The past” Jungkook whispered. Glancing in Jimin’s direction the alpha felt the sudden draw to be closer to the male. He needed to feel the omega against him. Gently he placed his head on the males shoulder once again, snuggling against his body. Breathing in deeply he took a gulp of Jimin’s calming pheromones. If he were to continue the conversation he would need some comfort from the omega.

“We fought about the past,” Jungkook explained again. “When I was eighteen my appa wanted me to go down a specific path that he had laid out for me. Since I was ten years old, he had everything planned for me. There was a time when I had been happy with the prospect of the direction I was set in. but, the older I got the more I began to realize that it likely wasn’t a dream I specifically wanted, but one I thought I was required to fulfill.

“And it wasn’t that it was terribly bad. Hundreds of people would’ve jumped for joy to be giving the opportunity I was set to receive. But it wasn’t for me. I didn’t love anymore. I didn’t have any passionate for it. I’d rather die than live without passion. And I was doing that; I was living without passion – that isn’t what I wanted.

“So I decided to stop it. I thought – no I knew – that I was doing the right choice for me. I didn’t move forward with my appa’s plans. Instead I applied for college, for the programs that I was interested in. that I wanted to learn about. I had never seen my appa so disappointed in me. As he saw it his years of hard work had been wasted. And I’m sorry for that, I really am. I wish I didn’t waste so much of his time. But, I am happy with the path I had taken.

“When I agreed to meet with my appa this morning, I had no idea it was with the intentions of rehashing old wounds. If I had I likely never would’ve agreed. Fuck, I don’t know why I agreed to see him in the first place. But I did. I went to his office and all I received was four years worth of disappointment and anger. He demanded to know why I had chosen the path I did. It was everything he wanted to know for the past four years. Every single failure, all my greatest mistakes were thrown in my face today.”

Jimin lightly rested his arm around Jungkook’s shoulder, his hand grasping the male’s arm – moving his thumb in soothing circles. The blonde man was focused on glancing forward, rather than acknowledging Jungkook with eye contact. As he watched the flicking skyline he lightly answered. “I think as a parent when our pups are born we all have these unobtainable expectations of them. Regardless of what it is and try as you might, I feel like it will always happen. Maybe not to the extent that it happened with you. Before the pup is born you envision how they might have your nose or your eyes, you dream that one day you might teach them to play catch in your backyard or attend their dance recitals.

“However, you quickly learn this is not always the case. Pups are individuals. You can dream as deeply as you want, but you cannot change whom the pup is deep inside. The pup might have no interest in baseball or dance lessons; they could be a lover of books. Now those little cleats and soccer balls you bought will sit in a box collecting dust. Instead you need to adjust your visions, now you need to go out a purchase a dozen different books that you can read in bed with your pup before sleep.

“Expectations verses reality, that is something all parents need face sooner rather than later.

“It sounds to me your father failed to learn this. He lives in a world where expectations rule over him. Neither you nor him would ever have great happiness or relief unless a change was to be made. And try as you might, you cannot change your father for he is external relation. The only things you can change are things within yourself.”

Jungkook leaned deeper into Jimin’s side and huffed a slight sigh. “So I simply change myself and hope that my appa will suddenly accept me?”

“No” Jimin answered with confidence. “It isn’t that he might accept you. When you move forward in life, you need to consider yourself Jungkookie. And I have already seen that you have done that. You have done what was needed to change your future. Stepping forward and announcing that you wanted to take specific path that you had decided was a positive choice you made. Your appa might not accept that any time soon – perhaps he never will.

“But the choice you made was one to grant you happiness. In the end this is your life. He cannot make you feel guilty for following a path that felt right for you. The future needs to be based on what you feel right for yourself. For it is your future after all. He might have been the reason you were given life, but it is you that needs to live it.

“Speaking purely as an eomma, I would be proud to have a pup with the level of strength you had” Jimin explained lightly. A fond smile was forming on his lips. It was as though he was thinking of an old memory. “I remember a few months ago I had both boys attending dance classes. Baby ballet, I taught it Sunday mornings. And the pups took the class likely at the time to make me happy. I had no idea they hated it. Dance was never what they wanted to do – certainly not ballet. But they felt like to keep me happy they needed to attend. It wasn’t until one day in the park where other pups played soccer that Taemin told me in this small weak voice that he wanted to learn to play.

“He didn’t want to be a dancer. He wanted to be a soccer player. Taemin was too shy to tell me. He was scared that I would be disappointed in him – I could smell it in his scent. So I had a choice to make as an eomma. I could tell him no. That he was going to continue dance classes because it was convenient for me. It was at my studio, I teach the classes and they would’ve been free. It would’ve been easy for me. But it wouldn’t have been what made Taemin happy.

“So instead, that afternoon I took him to the store and I bought him a soccer ball. In the month of May he will begin his first official soccer lessons on Monday evenings. And yeah, they’re going to cost money and time that I don’t know if I have. But, that is what will make my pup happy. I will do whatever it takes for my pup to be happy.

“The choice you made was difficult. But you needed to put yourself and your dreams first. Because if you didn’t say anything you would’ve been stuck in that damn ballet class for the next ten years like Taemin would’ve been. Miserable and weak. Instead, you showcased you strength.”

Jimin leaned down and gently rested his cheek against the top of Jungkook’s head. He breathed in the soft chocolate scent that was beginning to relax. “For what it is worth Jungkook, I am proud of you. You will continue to live with passion.”

Jungkook was practically melting into Jimin’s side. His body had greatly relaxed. However, there was still an underlining hint of something more to his scent. There was likely more to say, but Jimin wasn’t sure Jungkook was ready to say it. Instead Jimin pushed himself off the cold floor and released a slight shiver. He hadn’t realized how chilly it had gotten.

“Lets get you inside” Jimin spoke softly. Holding his hand out he offered it to Jungkook. Jungkook eyed it for moment, contemplating take it, but eventually he caved. Grabbing hold of Jimin’s hand he allowed the omega to help him stand. Much to the alpha’s surprise Jimin didn’t release Jungkook’s hand. Instead he held it tightly and guided them both into Jungkook’s apartment. For a second, Jungkook took the time to realize that his entire hand engulfed Jimin’s smaller one – it was almost as though they fit perfectly together.

“What about the pups?” Jungkook asked weakly.

“It’ll be okay” Jimin reassured him. “My omega can sense the pups. If they start to awaken or are in distress I’ll feel it. It’s kind of like a built in baby monitor.” Jimin guided Jungkook over to the large leather couch that was located in the centre of the alpha’s living room. The apartment was polar opposite to Jimin’s. The entire space felt as though it was designer from a catalog. Everything was a black or white shade, built with glass or elegant added fixtures. In a way it almost looked like it wasn’t lived in. overall Jimin was certain that were the pups ever to step foot into this apartment they would likely destroy it within ten minutes. “Now sit here” Jimin insisted practically pushing Jungkook into the cushions.

The omega moved across the living room in favor of entering the kitchen. Leaving Jungkook alone – although they were only one room apart – lead the alpha to pulling his knees back into his chest in search of comfort. Watching the elder male with curiosity Jungkook finally found the strength to ask, “what are you doing?”

“You need dinner” Jimin insisted. “I could hear your stomach growling.” The omega was quick to get comfortable in the alpha’s space. He was already moving around the apartment as though he was to own it. Usually an omega wouldn’t be so comfortable within an alphas space surrounded by their scent. However it was likely due to Jungkook’s chocolate aroma that offered Jimin a greater sense of welcome.

Jimin tugged open the fridge only to gasp out slightly. “Where the hell is all of your food?” the omega was gazing into the fridge only to see it was nearly empty – with the occasional box of takeout. “Do you not cook?”

“I can cook” Jungkook answered in a small voice offering the other male a shrug. “It’s lonely cooking by yourself. I prefer takeout.” the alpha wasn’t able to look at Jimin as he answered.

“Well you’re not alone tonight,” Jimin explained. Sighing slightly he removed a left over take out container. Peering inside he found leftover kimchi fried rice and several shrimps. Shrugging he figured it was the best option at the moment. Of course Jimin could’ve prepared something fresh – however there was an important piece missing, the ingredients. Tossing the rice into a bowl Jimin glanced around slightly for a microwave, “uh where’s your microwave?”

“Don’t have one” Jungkook answered softly.

“What?” Jimin raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“I don’t like them” Jungkook shrugged as his answer.

“Alright” Jimin spoke in confusion. He moved towards the stovetop and retrieved a pan. He’ll heat the food up the old fashioned way. Tossing the rice into the heating pan he began to mix it silently.

“I went to a bar,” Jungkook whispered. His chin was resting on his knees and he watched the omega move around his apartment. “After the fight with my appa. I went to bar and ordered a bottle of wine.”

“I thought you were trying to quit drinking?” Jimin asked lightly. Of course, the omega was clueless as to why the alpha had wanted to stop drinking – he had no knowledge regarding Jungkook’s addictions. The most he had seen was the night Jungkook partied too hard and the next day he no longer drank. He could easily place two and two together.

“I am” Jungkook answered with a low voice. “I didn’t drink it. I wanted to. I sat there all day looking at the bottle with a poured glass of wine in front of me. But I didn’t drink it. How could I have been so weak hyung?”

Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. Retrieving the bowl he poured the rice from the pan in. grabbing a set of metal chopsticks and a spoon he carried it over to Jungkook. Holding out the food Jimin took a seat beside him on the couch, tucking his feet up underneath himself. “Weak? But Jungkookie, you weren’t weak.”

“I ordered the bottle,” Jungkook whimpered. Holding the bowl tightly in his grip he began to take small bites of food. “I shouldn’t even have ordered the bottle. I was weak.”

“You ordered the bottle, sure. But you didn’t drink from it” Jimin’s voice was soft and understanding. Reaching forward he began to twist his fingers lightly through Jungkook’s soft hair. His body was leaning towards Jungkook as his entire focus was on the alpha. “You sat with an open bottle and a glass of wine in front of you as a temptation for the entire day. But you did drink it. That’s the important piece Jungkookie, you held out. You remained strong. You did not give into the temptation of taking that drink. I think you should be proud of yourself for that Jungkook.”

“I didn’t drink from it” Jungkook whispered placing the food onto the coffee table. “I didn’t drink the wine.” Tears were starting to form slowly in his eyes again. There was a spike in his scent; another round of sadness was coming. Whimpering slightly Jungkook made he seem small again.

“No Jungkookie” Jimin shifted to Jungkook and wrapped his arms securely around the alpha. He allowed the alpha to cuddle into him, Jungkook’s head resting lightly on Jimin’s chest. “You didn’t drink from it. You didn’t drink” his voice was whispering. “You stayed strong Jungkookie.”

Bending his head slightly Jimin nuzzled his nose into Jungkook’s soft hair. It was an incredibly personal action, one that often was only shared between close partners. Jimin breathed in the chocolate, there was sadness in it but still held a comfort to the omega. Moving closer to the omega Jungkook was practically crawling into his lap by now.

“I want to stop drinking” Jungkook broke Jimin’s heart with his weakened little voice. The alpha sniffled strongly, but the tears continued to fall. Jimin had never in all his years see an alpha be so vulnerable. From what Jimin had experienced alphas preferred to be more reserved in terms of emotions – they would often suffer in silence. If an alpha were to ever rely on another, it would be on their mate, their mate was the only one to see their true hearts emotions.

Jimin didn’t feel the needed to answer. He figured that Jungkook was the type to answer and explain more but only when he was ready to do so. So rather, Jimin replied with fingers through the male’s hair and another release of pheromones. The increase of the strawberry scent was a silent encouragement.

“I’ve spent years in university partying and drinking. Thinking it might help me forget my past” Jungkook sniffed slightly again. Reaching up he fought to rub his eyes, he didn’t want the tears to fall anymore but yet he couldn’t seem to stop it.

“I don’t want to be that person anymore” Jungkook cried softly. “I don’t want to party and drink anymore. I want to be better.”

“And you will be” Jimin whispered bending his head slightly so he could say it right into. “You’re doing so well Jungkook-ah. You didn’t drink today. You didn’t drink” Jimin continued softly. Closing the space he planted a gentle kiss on the top of Jungkook’s head, nuzzling his nose into the hair again. “I’m proud of you.”

Pulling back slowly Jungkook looked at Jimin with his big round bunny eyes “you are?”

“I am” Jimin answered softly, a small smile was dancing on his lips. Gently he brushed his thumb across the male’s cheek, removing the last of the stray tears. The alpha’s eyes were bloodshot but they were no longer crying. Jungkook was finally calming down now. “I am proud of Jungkookie” Jimin had whispered it so softly that he wasn’t completely certain he had heard himself even, but Jungkook did as his face burst into his bunny tooth smile – his first of the entire day.

Reluctantly Jimin pushed himself up from the couch. “It’s getting late Jungkook” Jimin explained carefully. “It’ll be best if you get some sleep. Go take a shower and wash the day off, then get yourself in bed.” Jimin collected the bowl and moved into the kitchen to clean it.

Just like that their night of cuddling was over.

With his back, hands in the soapy water, Jimin was completely distracted and hadn’t heard the alpha come up behind him. Gasping slightly Jimin gave a little jump of surprise. A strong pair of arms had wrapped around his lower waist. Strong scents of warm melted chocolate overwhelmed the blonde man – instantly making him relaxes being in Jungkook’s arms.

“What are you doing?” Jimin asked in a low voice.

“Giving you a back hug” Jungkook answered with ease. Gently he gave Jimin a little squeeze, his chin rested on Jimin’s shoulder as he breathed in his scent. “Thank you hyung. Thank you for being there for Me.” pressing his face into Jimin’s neck he planted a soft kiss on the exposed skin – making Jimin shiver slightly. With a smile and a final squeeze Jungkook stepped away happily. “I’m gonna shower. Guessing you’ll be gone by the time I come out?”

“Yeah” Jimin nodded. “I can sense the pups. They’re getting anxious. I need to head back over. But I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Of course hyung” Jungkook answered moving already towards the hallway. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Jungkookie.” And then Jungkook had gone into the bathroom. Jimin finished cleaning the stray dishes that had been accumulating and stacked them together on the counter. By the time he was done he heard the shower begin. Wiping his hands on his jeans Jimin moved to leave the apartment. He knew Jungkook was clearly feeling better for the most part, however he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was still a piece of sadness that he wasn’t saying – there was more than what he told Jimin. And Jimin respected that, they haven’t known each other very long and he was actually extremely impressed that Jungkook opened the way he did.

However, Jimin had the feeling Jungkook still needed someone more to talk to. Although Jimin needed to return to the pups he hated the idea of leaving Jungkook completely alone. There was this natural eomma instinct within Jimin that drew him towards Jungkook with the intent of comforting him. Just as Jimin would do anything for his pup he found himself doing the same for Jungkook.

Standing on the balcony Jimin reached for his phone in his pocket, from there he did something he never in a million years thought he’d ever do again. Gliding his thumb through the contact lists he retrieved the correct number. He likely had the number memorized from years before but he wasn’t willing to prove that fact to himself.

“Hello? Jimin-ah?” a male voice sounded rushed through the receiver having answered before the second ring.

“Hoseok-ssi” Jimin spoke in a pained voice. Leaning back against the balcony railing he forced himself and his omega to remain calm. He didn’t want this, but Jungkook needed a friend around still. He needed someone and Jimin couldn’t be there.

“Jiminie” Hoseok’s voice sounded broken, on the verge of tears. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

Jimin could picture the beta now, as clear as day, standing in the center of his apartment anxiously watching the front door. There was likely an internal mental struggle where Hobi was considering running across the hall or remaining in one place. The elder male was likely running his free hand through his shaggy locks grabbing pieces of it to tug. And there was a strong possibility that he was currently pacing. It was classic anxious Hobi, a behaviour that Jimin had known well from dance competitions.

“I was just Jungkook” Jimin stated emotionlessly. He needed to get this out as quickly as possible. “He seemed to have an extremely hard day. He didn’t handle it well.”

“Is he…” Hoseok trailed off unable to finish and was now likely nibbling on his bottom lip.

“No” Jimin answered with a slightly softer tone. “He isn’t drunk. He wanted to drink, but he stopped himself. He didn’t drink anything.”

“Thank god” Hobi sighed deeply in relief.

“I wouldn’t be calling you for nothing” Jimin’s voice returned to its harsher tone. “He’s barely holding on from breaking. I’ve done what I could but I can’t spend the entire night here with him. I think he needs somebody. It’s better to not be left alone.”

“Of course” Hoseok answered rushed. “Yeah of course. I’ll be right over. I’m coming.” There was already a sound of Hoseok moving around the apartment. Jimin could hear the door slamming and a few moments later the door to Jungkook’s apartment opened.

Jung Hoseok stood in the doorway with his phone pressed to his ear. Jimin was just behind the glass balcony door. The two had a perfect view of each other. They were feet away from but still world apart.

Locking eyes together Hoseok was the one to gently speak first. “I’m sorry Jimin. I am so sorry… for everything.”

“No” Jimin said sternly, his face twisting into one of distaste. “Now’s not the time for that Hoseok-ssi. Jungkook needs someone, he needs his support.”

Hobi gave a firm nod. Still watching each other, neither able to look away. On occasions the two had seen each other at local competitions with their own studios, but they had taken extra care in avoiding the other. If either had glanced in the others direction they were quick to look away.

“Thank you Jiminie. Thank you for calling me” Hobi explained softly, his gentle warm eyes burning into Jimin.

“Y-you’re welcome Hobi-ssi” Jimin stuttered. Removing the phone from his ear he ended the call. The omega knew he needed to be the first to walk away. If he didn’t they likely never would. With sadness Jimin broke the eye contact. He grabbed the doorway to his own balcony and stepped inside – stepping away from Jung Hoseok.

Sighing slightly Hoseok slid his phone back into his pocket. The beta moved along the hallway to Jungkook’s bedroom. The room was considerably more barren than Jungkook’s living room. It contained his queen sized bed and two matching side tables. The only piece of personality was the photographs hung in large frames across the wall – photos that Jungkook had taken.

Jungkook was seated on the edge of the bed, a pair of black pajama pants hanging low on his hips. His elbows were propped up on his knees and his chin resting in his hands. Wet hair was hanging around his face. When the door to the bedroom slid open Jungkook glanced up quickly and surprisingly found that he was disappointed it wasn’t the omega.

“Jungkookie” Hobi whispered with a small smile on his lips. The beta entered the room and slowly came towards the alpha.

“I fucked up hyung” Jungkook’s voice was soft and broken. There was a cracking to it showcasing he was barely holding it together.

“From what I hear, you didn’t” Hoseok spoke softly. His baby alpha needed comfort right now. “Lay back into bed Kookie” Hobi talked him lightly through the actions. He brushed a hand lightly through Jungkook’s hair encouraging him to relax. Laying back Jungkook crawled up into the bed, surrounding himself by the fluffy white sheets and over stuffed pillows. Reaching forward he grabbed the blankets and began to tuck the sweet boy into bed.

“I wanted to,” Jungkook admitted softly under his breath more tears beginning to fall. “I wanted to drink.”

“I know” Hobi agreed again. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and began to run his hand along Jungkook’s back. Although his own pheromones were weak Hobi released what he could in hopes of offering the alpha some extra comfort. Glancing over the alpha, Hoseok had never seen Jungkook look so little before. Slowly Hoseok laid back into the bed. Shifting slightly he pressed himself next to Jungkook, sharing the small space of the bed together.

“My appa called me in for a meeting” Jungkook cried softly, the tears rolling down his cheeks to his pillow. “There was photographs taken yesterday with me and Jimin’s pups. A fan recognized me and sold them to Dispatch.”

Hoseok could sense his scent spike in concern. He had faith in Jungkook, he knew the alpha could handle him, but someone had seen him with the pups. Taemin and Seokjoon were innocent children; they shouldn’t be put at the risk of being tracked later.

Jungkook likely noticed the scent changing because he continued to explain. “My appa paid them off. They didn’t publish the photos. The pups are safe.” He sniffled slightly making Hobi return to stroking his back. “But my appa accused me of leaving the idol industry because he thought the pups were mine. He was so disappointed. He… god hyung he said Jimin should’ve had an abortion. The pups aren’t even mine… and I hated the fact that he said that word so carelessly.”

“Oh Jungkookie” Hoseok breathed out. The betas own scent had spiked at the mention of the pups being aborted. That was a choice for neither Jimin to make – not some CEO alpha in an office that had no relation to the pups nor Jimin.

“I was upset” Jungkook whimpered slightly. “I went to my old bar. I ordered wine. But I didn’t drink it Hobi hyung, I promise I didn’t drink it. Than an omega approached me. We were going to have sex. But I didn’t do that either. I couldn’t do it. It didn’t feel right… my alpha. Oh god” Jungkook sighed deeply. He nuzzled his face into the pillow as his cheeks glowed red with blush. “My alpha called out for Jimin. I moaned Jimin’s name.”

“Oh gosh” Hoseok gasped softly. He had sensed Jungkook was developing a slight crush on the omega. Hell, Hoseok had known Jimin for years. He had seen it countless times. Jimin had a sense about himself. There was a beauty to him that no one could overlook. There was a moment where Hoseok found himself nursing a crush on the omega. When they first met he had foolishly thought he stood a chance at claiming the blonde male. But Hoseok was thankful they fell into a friendship position as Jimin turned into one of his best friends. He could understand why Jungkook might have a crush on the omega.

“Will I ever stop being a failure hyung?” Jungkook whimpered, there was tiredness to his tone. The alpha likely

Hobi turned his head slightly to gaze at Jungkook with a set of sad little eyes. “You a lot of thing Jeon Jungkook, but you have never been a failure.” Reaching over he gently stroked his thumb across the male’s cheek to remove the tears. “You know things need to change; you can see that you’ve done something wrong. Admitting it is sometimes the hardest part.” Reaching up his fingers began to stroke through Jungkook’s hair. The beta began to release his light fresh scent in hopes of offering some form of comfort. “Yoongi and I are always here for you Kookie. We will never turn our backs on you. So whatever it is you need. We will be there. When things begin to feel too difficult to handle, call one of us. We will always pick up. The moment you need us Jungkook, we will come for you.”

Jungkook leaned his head into Hoseok’s hand, his eyes drifting shut slowly. “I want to do better,” he mumbled softly. “I want to make you proud.”

“I have always been proud of you my sweet little Kookie” Hoseok whispered, knowing the alpha had likely already fallen asleep. Leaning forward he planted a gentle kiss on the alpha’s forehead.

Inside his pocket the beta’s phone began to vibrate. In fear of awakening Jungkook Hoseok tugged the phone from his pocket and answered the call without looking. Sliding out from the bed Hoseok quietly but swiftly exited the bedroom, closing the door lightly behind him. Glancing down at the caller ID Hoseok was stunned to see that it was a call from his appa – today appeared to be an all around horrible time in regards to parents.

“Hello appa” Hoseok answered the phone. The elder male rarely called his only son. It had been many years since the two had last seen eye to eye with each other. As the elder alpha’s only son he had dreamed of Hoseok one day becoming an alpha and follow in his footsteps as a literature teacher. Much to his appa’s disappointment Hobi had no intentions of following the path that was supposedly set out for him – similar to that of baby alpha just one room away.

At the age of thirteen Hoseok announced to his family that he was going to become a dancer. He had recently joined an underground dance team with a few fellow students from school – from there he learnt about where his passion lied. At the time his family had taken the chosen career path with stride. They hadn’t suspected a young teen to be serious about an unobtainable dream. However when Hoseok decided to apply for dance programs come university, he felt the true wrath of his parents – especially appa.

From that point moving forward Hoseok began living a life completely dedicated and controlled by him. He had swiftly moved out and began supporting himself financially. Although he struggled, he was determined to make it through – without the approval or assistance of his parents. On occasions he’d cross path with his family – often at holidays or family gathers. But typically this was only because Hobi was insistent on seeing his sister, nieces and nephew.

However, try as he might Hoseok couldn’t recall the last time his appa had ever called him to initiate a conversation.

“Hoseok” the low husky voice of his appa sounded through the receiver. “I am pleasantly surprised that you answered.”

“I’m surprised you called” Hoseok replied, “although it’s not necessarily pleasant for me. What did you want?” Hoseok moved through the remainder of the apartment until he was standing on the balcony overlooking the city skyline. The air was getting chilly however with his blood racing Hoseok hadn’t even noticed it.

“I thought I would call and see how that little chosen career of yours was going” the males voice was laced with distaste and judgment. It was also obvious to not be the only reason behind why he phoned. But Hoseok figured he’d eventually get it out of the elder male.

“You mean as a choreographer?” Hoseok stated with a slight eye roll. His appa would never be able to accept what Hobi did for a living – and he certainly wouldn’t call it by its actual name. When the elder remained silent Hobi decided to simply cut his losses and get whatever it was his appa wanted out of the way. “Yes, my career path is strong and it’s continuing to grow. I am the head choreographer at a prestigious studio in Seoul and have recently achieved several awards at a local televised competition.”

“Ah yes” appa answered with a thoughtful sound. “I do believe I watched that particular competition on TV last weekend.”

Hoseok sucked in a low gasp of breath. In that moment he wasn’t sure if he should be thankful or terrified that his father had taken the time to watch a dance competition that Hobi was part of. His parents had never shown any interested in what he’d done before. Overall the competition had been in Hoseok’s favor, EGO Dance Studios had done exceptionally well having won awards in top soloist for Hip Hop and Funk and several dozen group dances – not to mention having achieved overall top studio. Any awards that had not been won by EGO had promptly gone to LIE Dance Studio – Hoseok’s top competitor and the studio that Jimin choreographed for.

“It’s a shame you unfortunately couldn’t win all the awards isn’t it?” his appa spoke. “We had raised you to be the strongest and the greatest above anyone else. But unfortunately it seems that other studio was simply better in certain aspects.”

“Everyone has their own styles in which they prefer” Hoseok answered with ease. “It is unfortunate that the studio lost a few awards, however I am primarily trained in Hip Hop or street dance. Contemporary and Ballet are not exactly my expertise, so I can understand why my students aren’t the top.”

Hoseok had been insistent to the studio owner that although he was a strong choreographer it would be beneficial to the students to hire another associate that specialize in other styles of dance. However until now she hadn’t taken his advice.

“Perhaps if you had more training and experience” his appa suggested. “Or maybe this was never the correct path for you. You’ve had your fun for a few years. But now could be the time to settle down with a mate and obtain a strong successful occupation.”

The beta struggled to take a deep breath in hopes of calming himself. It took a lot for anyone to annoy him, but his father simply had the perfect knack to it. “I already have a mate” Hoseok stated the obvious “and I do have a successful occupation.”

“Come now Hoseok,” his appa answered with a warning tone. “You cant still be instant and serious regarding that alpha of yours. He’s not exactly a stable mate for you. A producer isn’t exactly a consist profession that’ll be easily maintainable. There is no guarantee that he can steadily support you.”

“It’s a good thing I don’t need him to support me” Hoseok replied with ease. “I can and do provide for myself. Yoongi is my alpha for much more than simply financial stability – there is this thing called love.”

“You could find love anywhere Hoseok” appa argued lightly. “I have many friends that have lovely omega daughters. They’d be able to give you pups and a future at having a family.”

“Yoongi and I can and will have pups when the timing is right” Hoseok answered back with clenched teeth. The discussion of pups had continuously been a difficult one for Hobi to have. As a beta he knew this was something he could not naturally provide to an alpha. It was because of this that alpha’s typically preferred an omega to a beta. However Yoongi had been different, given the choice between Hoseok and an omega – he had chosen Hobi. Betas were known to prefer omegas as well. They knew that should they ever wish to have pups of their own omegas would be the only ones who could provide – at least in terms of male and male relationships. “We can always adopt.”

“Adopting is nothing compared to having a pup of your own” appa replied with force. “If an omega isn’t your thing, I am certain I could find you a wonderful female alpha.”

Hoseok chuckled a little as he heard his father continue the argument. It was never one thing for the alpha. It would never simply be because Hoseok was dating an alpha. It was because Hoseok was dating a _male_. “I get it now” Hobi turned slightly where he stood and glanced through the glass door at Yoongi and Jungkook seated chatting. “It isn’t that I’m dating an alpha. You’d be fine with that. So long as it was a female. You don’t like the idea of your beta son taking it up the ass.”

“Must you be so vulgar Hoseok?” his appa mumbled in an unimpressed voice. “I simply believe it’ll be a better dynamic for yourself should you take on the role of the man in a relationship. You are the one whom should have the power and control.”

“Oh trust me appa, I have plenty of power and control in my relationship. Even with a dick up my ass” Hoseok’s voice was low and dangerous. He was starting to question why he ever considered answering the phone in the first place. He should’ve sent it to voicemail. “Now, is there a particular reason why you phoned me? Or was it simply to bash on my chosen career path and my prospective mate?”

“I wanted to speak to you regarding Kai?” the elder man’s voice softened slightly as he began to speak of his grandson.

“What about Hueningkai?” Hoseok frowned slightly. The young, soon to be alpha had only recently moved in with Hoseok and Yoongi. When Hoseok’s sister called him regarding him taking in Hueningkai the beta and alpha had taken a couple days to consider it. Taking on the position of raising a teenager was no set to be easy. There were moments where Hoseok felt as though he was still a teenager himself. But, they both felt as though it would be the best choice for Hueningkai.

However, Hoseok had not expected Yoongi to adjust to easily to the idea. Hobi had barely gotten off the phone with his sister agreeing to take in his nephew when he heard his mate inside his home studio dismantling his equipment. Hoseok was stunned, running towards the alpha in fear. He grabbed onto the elder begging him to stop – but the alpha had only chuckled. As it turned out the alpha was simply relocating the studio into the smallest of the three bedrooms. He insisted that Hueningkai needed the larger room – which made complete sense. But this showcased how easily Yoongi adjusted to Hueningkai coming.

Within the week the alpha and beta found themselves welcoming the teenager at the airport. It had been a little over a year since the three had seen each other and Hueningkai was welcomed with large warm hugs – even receiving an embrace from Yoongi.

Hoseok should’ve suspected a phone call from his appa sooner rather than later. He had suspected the elder man would be upset about Hueningkai coming to stay with Hoseok rather than live with his grandparents.

“And did he mention anything about his dreams of becoming a K-pop idol?” there was a clear dislike to the idea in the man’s voice.

This was certainly not the direction he had suspected to go in, however Hobi perked up at the mention of his nephew wanting to be an idol. “Hueningkai wants to become an idol? No way! That’ll work so well for him. He’s got the ideal look and his voice is amazing. Plus I know his dancing is spectacular considering I trained him myself at one point.” Hoseok’s excitement was beginning to build. “He could absolutely succeed in a journey like that, I can see him really excelling.”

The elderly man huffed a deep sigh through the phone. “I was afraid you would say that Hoseok. Kai is the reason why I’m calling. I do not wish you to encourage this silliness. Jung Kai has far too much potential at a bright future to be dimmed by a childhood dream of becoming a singer.”

“Hueningkai appa, you know he prefers Hueningkai” Hoseok argued crossing his arms over his chest slightly. To his left a light flickered on inside the next apartment over. With the blinds drawn open Hobi could clearly see the people walking around inside – a small sad smile tugged as his lips.

“Jung Kai is his Korean name,” his appa argued. “And it is the name I will continue to call him. But do we have an understanding Hoseok?”

“I understand that you want me to discourage Hueningkai’s dreams” Hoseok answered with a calm ease. His attention was no longer fully on the conversation, but rather watching the little pups move around the apartment. He could hear soft music playing through the balcony doorway. A trait that Hobi remembered Jimin loved. The house was rarely quiet. In the centre of the living room the two pups were dancing together in a small circle. They were jumping around, grabbing onto each other cheerfully. It was truly warming the beta’s heart.

“It is not that I want you to discourage him from dreaming” his appa insisted, “but rather I want you to encourage a different path.”

Hoseok did roll his eyes at that statement. Over the years the beta had grown accustom to the way his appa worded his statements. The elder man had a way of twisting things around to gain what he wanted. Conversations with him often moved down a manipulative pathway. “The only ‘path’ I will ever encourage Hueningkai to go down would be the ones of his dreams. I will not judge nor degrade whatever he wishes for his future – regardless of how difficult it’ll be for him to obtain. If Hueningkai dreams of becoming an idol, I will do whatever I can to support him, if that means calling in favors with producers or entertainment companies I’ll do so. If he decided he wants to be a lawyer, I’ll do everything I can to find the best schools for him wherever they are in the world. And if he decided he wants to be a world famous soccer player than I’ll be at the next world cup cheering him on.”

A large huff sounded over the phone a clear sign at his father’s disapproval. “I thought you would’ve matured by now Hoseok. When Dawon told me that she was sending Kai to live with you I expressed my disapproval and disappointment to her.” ah there it was. Now this was the conversation Hoseok had been expecting. “I do not think you and Yoongi would be the right choice in educating Kai. You are not an alpha and Yoongi isn’t family. Your eomma and I would’ve been much more experienced. I am an alpha; I could’ve showed Kai the proper way of moving through life. But yet Dawon choose you.”

“Perhaps Yoongi and I are not as experienced, but we are willing to learn” Hoseok insisted. “And Yoongi is family, he is Hueningkai’s nephew just as much as I am. I have full faith in Yoongi’s ability in guiding Hueningkai on his path as an alpha. And if he cant, well I was raised you after all. From my birth you raised me to be an alpha. Everything you wish to teach Hueningkai is something you had already taught me. I will know what to do just as well as you.”

The alpha released a low threatening growl; he was clearly displeased by Hoseok’s reply. “Hueningkai is your nephew. I had suspected you’d want to guide him as the adult you are suppose to be – rather than living in that childish fantasy world of yours.”

The son laughed lightly, “That childish fantasy world as you call it, is what I like to refer to as Hope World. Meaning it’s a space filled with hope and love and dreams. Hueningkai is my nephew, meaning the only thing I need to do, as his uncle is loving him. Which is exactly what I intend to do. I look forward to seeing you at Hueningkai’s debut showcase. Until then, goodbye.” Hoseok tugged his phone away from his ear and swiftly ended the call.

Releasing a deep sigh Hobi leaned against the metal railing struggling to relax his breathing. He glanced back into the bright apartment living room. There was the instantly feeling that he was intruding, but it had been so long since Hoseok had last seen the pups in person that he couldn’t look away.

For years Hobi had the honour of dancing along side Jimin as an equal partner. They trained together and choreographed as a team. When Hoseok received the omega for his senior mentor requirement he had never suspected he’d meet another dancer that was just as passionate about the art as he was. Instead however, he found a man that he would call his best friend. In fact he found a family when he needed it the most.

The blonde omega was curled up on the couch with his feet tucked underneath him. Both pups were now awaken and sitting on the couch with their eomma. Jimin had his arms wrapped around them and holding them both to his chest. The pups had grown over the year Hoseok has been apart from them. Of course he had seen the photos from Jungkook, but nothing could compare to a mere few feet away and in person. They appeared so happy as they nuzzled Jimin. Hoseok could still remember the last time the two pups cuddled with him like that. They were just barely two years old. Hoseok had come over after working at the studio and despite himself sweating and tired the two pups were drawn to him – likely his beta scent – and fell asleep on his bare chest.

Hobi began to feel his chest lighten and his breathing even out. The omega appeared so carefree and happy cuddling with his ever-growing pups. Over the past year that was all Hobi was ever concerned and worried about – was Park Jimin happy. He knew reality wise that Jimin likely wasn’t happy the entire time, however seeing him in that moment was enough to give him hope. Hope that Jimin was okay – that he was healing.

Reluctantly the beta pushed himself off the railing, he knew that regardless of how much his heart longed to stay and watch, if he was outside much longer the alphas would likely come searching for him. Sliding the balcony door open he stepped inside, knowing the baby alpha that in many ways he considered as his own over grown pup was lying in bed needing his support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh! That was certainly a lot of information! Jeon Jungkook is in fact an ex idol that went by the name of JJK! He was training since he was ten! Only to debut when he was fifteen but realized a life within the spotlight wasn’t for him. It was the pressure from the idol industry that led Jungkook into drinking. 
> 
> Not only did we learn that Jungkook was once an idol but we know that he once took scent blockers for several years… maybe that’s why he has infertility struggles? And the scene between Jungkook and Jimin was certainly sweet! Jimin was there to comfort Jungkook when he needed someone the most… and when he couldn’t be there Jimin contacted someone who could. 
> 
> Chapter Question: Do you feel like Jungkook and Jimin are moving at a good speed? If Jungkook was to take Jimin and the pups out for a family style dinner – a date but not really a date – would you feel that was too fast? Should I slow it down?
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know how you feel about the story! I love reading them all and answering them back with a paragraph! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megz_cat) or send me questions on Curious Cat at megz_cat


	9. Dinner And A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have many talents,” Jungkook teased leaning towards the omega. His voice was low as he spoke and his gaze was intensified. “And maybe if you’re lucky I’ll let you see a few of them.” 
> 
> “Oh if only I would be so blessed” Jimin answered with a giggle of his own. He gave a small eye roll and shake of his head. He found this alpha to be completely ridiculous at certain times – but Jimin actually really enjoyed it. “And what are these amazing talents of yours?” the omega asked as he shifted closer to Jungkook, with their legs now pressing against each other. 
> 
> “I can sing” Jungkook replied his head bowing slightly. 
> 
> “I would love to hear you sing” Jimin smiled softly, already knowing the alpha’s voice was likely soothing. 
> 
> “I can cook” Jungkook slowly brushed his thumb across the exposed skin of Jimin’s waistline.

Jungkook loved Wednesdays. It meant the week was half way done. His favourite k-drama aired that night. And he didn’t have any scheduled classes. Typically he would’ve spent his Wednesday morning tucked in bed only to climb out of the sheets to find something to eat. However, this morning was different.

Before the sun had even begun to rise the alpha was fully dressed and knocking on the door to his best friends apartment. Much to his surprise it had been Yoongi that answered – apparently raising a teenager meant cooking him breakfast and getting him to school on time. Jungkook had begged to borrow Yoongi’s car for an hour to take a quick trip the hardware store. The alpha had sleepily agreed and handed over his keys.

That’s how, an hour later, Jungkook found himself seated on the balcony ground wearing only low hung sweatpants, surrounded by heavy plastic, magnets and super glue. Jungkook bowed his head over his work and stuck his tongue slightly out of his mouth. “Alright you should work” Jungkook mumbled under his breath to himself. He released the pressure from the final magnet of the first plastic square. With everything hopefully solid in place Jungkook pushed himself off the ground to stand.

Reaching to grab the plastic piece he lifted towards the balcony railing. Lining the plastic up with the rail he pushed it into place. Instantly he heard a clink of magnet attaching to metal. It was a perfect fit. He had gotten the plastic sheet cut to the measured size of the railing – at least half of it, as it would’ve been too big to handle otherwise. From there he super glued a row of magnets to the boarder, this was hopefully perfectly inline with where the metal framework of the railing was positioned.

As it turned out everything about it was perfect. Giving it a slight tug Jungkook found it was strong in place. The magnets were certainly powerful enough that he struggled to tug at it – two little pups wouldn’t stand a chance.

Nodding proudly to himself Jungkook returned to his seat on the floor to begin the second sheet of plastic – one down just three more to go. He had bowed his head to focus on his project. But the alpha was so focused that he didn’t notice the arrival of Jimin in the doorway.

“What are you doing?” the light voice asked breaking Jungkook away from the task. Jimin leaned up against the doorframe with a cup of coffee in hand. The omega had likely recently awoken as he was dressed in simple black pajama bottoms and a yellow sweater that Jungkook knew very well. Held tightly in his hand was his morning coffee.

“Oh uh a project” Jungkook answered rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He was hoping he’d be done before Jimin was awake to come onto the balcony – but he hadn’t taken into an account how early parents awoke. He had wanted it to be a surprise, at least a completed surprise.

“A project?” Jimin raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his coffee.

Jungkook resisted the urge to shiver. The omega’s voice was so deep and warm for the morning. Jungkook couldn’t resist considering what it might sound or feel like to awaken every morning to hear that omega huff out a good morning. But nonetheless Jungkook was instantly caving to the other male’s request.

“I well you see” Jungkook stuttered out slightly pointing behind himself at the railing. He sighed softly and nearly hung his head in shame. “I’m super gluing magnets to sheets of plastic to attach to the railings. That way it’ll block the spaces and openings. Taehyunie had mentioned you were concerned about letting the pups play out here in fear that they might hurt them by getting stuck in the spaces or drop something on the people below. And well, I thought this would relieve that concern, so the pups can play outside more often. It’s magnetized on but it’s strong so I doubt the pups could remove it likely ever.”

Jimin’s eyes were widened slightly as he gazed over the mass of supplies. “You did all this? For the pups?” the omega’s scent spiked slightly in a pleasant manner and Jungkook knew instantly that he had done something right. Jimin was slowly beginning to smile as he gazed contently at the other male.

This action only made Jungkook blush as he shifted slightly in his seated position. His internal alpha was rolling around and giving excited little yips. _“He likes it! Omega likes it! We did good!”_ Jungkook couldn’t help nibbling on his bottom lip slightly as he gazed up at Jimin. “Yeah I did. The pups deserve to have access to an outdoor space. Plus I know you enjoy sitting out here, so it’ll allow you more time to be with your pups and get fresh air.”

Slowly Jimin stepped around Jungkook and tugged slightly at the plastic ensuring it was magnetized on strongly enough. His eyes stayed widen with curiosity. Jungkook was watching the omega’s every step as he moved through his actions. He could understand the omega wanting to check that his pups would be safe within the space.

“Is it okay?” Jungkook asked lightly with concern in his eyes. “I can take it down if you don’t actually like It.” his voice was soft, filled with slight doubt. His alpha was concerned about getting rejected by the omega. There was no rational reasoning as why Jungkook would be fearful of Jimin’s reaction – but yet he was.

“I love it” Jimin eyes were shiny bright with please. “You did this for the pups. For me. Of course I like it” the omega insisted. “It’s strong and protects the pups from the railing openings. It does exactly what I need it to do.” His voice was one of awe. He turned to Jungkook and beamed at him with a set of dreamy eyes. “Thank you Jungkookie. I really appreciate it.”

Jungkook blushed slightly again and shifted in his seated position. “You’re welcome hyung” his voice was soft and likely barely able to be heard. But Jimin caught the words considering his smile appeared to widen. The omega was now awkwardly fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater – which caught Jungkook’s attention. “You’re wearing the sweater.”

Jimin blushes slightly and gave a small nod. His fingers twiddled with the fabric even more so now. “Well the pups picked it out and you bought it” the omega blushed deeper as he struggled to explain. “I wear it most mornings actually it’s so warm and cozy.” Tilting his nose towards the fabric slightly he gave it a small nuzzle. The elder male then looked up and glanced over at Jungkook – his eyes moving over his body slowly.

The alpha was currently shirtless. Jungkook had removed the fabric when he began to get sweaty over the work. He had considered grabbing the shirt when the omega hadn’t seemed bother about it until now. Opening his mouth Jungkook was going to ask if the other was uncomfortable, however he never got the chance as two tired looking pups appeared behind Jimin’s leg in the doorway. Taemin was rubbing his eyes and Seokjoon gave a large yawn. “Morning eomma” both said at the same time.

“Morning pups” Jimin smiled, his full attention shifted to his pups. Bending slightly he gave both of the boys a big warm hug. “Glad to see you both awake.” The two boys could barely be considered awake. Both nearly had their eyes completely shut. Minnie and Joonie were dressed in a fussy matching pair of footie pajamas that were faded from what was likely a warm yellow – but were now closer to almost white

“Morning puppies” Jungkook greeted from his seat still on the floor. The pups hadn’t appeared to notice that the alpha was within the space, as when they heard the voice they opened their eyes quickly and looked at him.

“Alpha!” Joonie greeted clearly more awake now than he was before. Padding towards the male he threw his arms around Jungkook’s neck and practically collapsed in his arms

Slightly taken back Jungkook wrapped his arms around the pup’s slender body and lifted him into his lap. Quickly Seokjoon snuggled and rested his face into Jungkook’s chest. His little nose pressed into Jungkook’s skin and breathed deeply to take in the chocolate scent.

Jimin watched with wide eyes. He had known the pups were getting closer to Jungkook – but not to the point they might call him alpha. It was a way of acknowledging him as a piece of their pack. In fact the pups didn’t even refer to Namjoon as alpha.

Taemin swiftly followed his bothers actions. The second boy climbed into Jungkook’s lap and cuddled close. With his own set of wide eyes Jungkook wrapped his second arm around Minnie. Now he held two little pups in his lap that were practically falling asleep. He looked up to Jimin for some form of help – he was essentially being very adorably pinned to the balcony flooring unable to move unless he wanted to disturb the pups.

After a moment Jimin allowed his shoulders to noticeably relax and Jungkook wondered if the omega was fearful he might reject the pups. Offering up a smile Jimin stepped back “since the pups are comfortable I’ll grab them some breakfast. I’ll be right back.” With that he left Jungkook alone with the pups.

“Uh” Jungkook awkwardly glanced at the two boys in his lap. Sure he had Jimin had gotten close lately – especially after his breakdown Saturday night. But he hadn’t thought they reached the stage of him spending the morning with sleepy pups. “Did you sleep well?” he awkwardly asked.

Both pups looked up at him with tired eyes, but the eyes spoke volume. They looked at Jungkook like he was absolutely crazy speaking to them that way. And Jungkook figured they were likely right. They were barely four and he was treating them as adults. Sighing softly Jungkook instead choose to push the construction items aside and shift till he was leaning back against the plastic barrier he installed holding the pups in his lap he tugged them closer to his chest. The pups always smelt good on a regular basis – but they smelt spectacular when first getting up. There was a heavy cloud of milk and a softness of honey mixed in with their usual vanilla.

Sighing softly Jungkook instead shifted his focus to simply cuddling the two little pups. On impulse he bowed his head and gently began to rub his cheek along Taemin’s releasing a soft chocolate aroma. He then repeated the action with Joon. Allowing both of the pups to come overwhelmed with his scent.

“What’s that?” Seokjoon asked eventually pointing to the tools and products Jungkook had laying around. His eyes were filled with curiosity.

“Oh just something I’m putting together for the balcony” Jungkook answered. Glancing at the pups he considered something. ”Would you two like to help me?” he offered. The two pups began to nod their head excitedly. Laughing slightly Jungkook handed over a couple magnets to each pup, before grabbing the glue for himself – he might not be a parent but he knew enough not to give the sticky item to children. “I’ll going to add the glue and you will each help me set down a magnet.”

The alpha took his time to guide each pup hand over hand in placing a magnet on the glue. Of course by the time they were completed it was far from perfect – the magnets weren’t necessarily straight, but it would still work out the way it was suppose to. Plus it was nice to get the pups involved.

“Are you pups helping Kookie?” Jimin asked coming back into the balcony with a large plate of food. The two boys were still seated in the alpha’s lap as they beamed at their eomma proudly. Chuckling slightly Jimin took a seat beside Jungkook against the plastic walling. Setting the tray in his lap Jungkook could see it was slices of French toast – drizzled with brown sugar. Carefully he handed a piece to each of the pups.

“We helped” Seokjoon answer before taking a big bite of the toast. Both boys were still seated in the alpha’s lap.

“They’ve been a great help,” Jungkook explained accepting a slice of toast that Jimin offered. Taking a bit he hummed his approval. The two boys became distracted by their breakfast that Jungkook found now was the time to run an idea by Jimin. “Hey hyung?” Jungkook started with a nervous reluctant voice. “I wanted to thank you for Saturday night. The way you helped me… you could’ve left me out here all alone. But you comforted me and made me dinner. Thank you Jiminie hyung.”

“That’s what hyung’s are for Jungkookie” Jimin smiled.

For a moment Jungkook was discouraged by the comment. He recognized Jimin as his hyung but for some reason hearing it from the omega hurt something within his heart. “I know. But I still wanted to thank you” Jungkook explained pulling the pups closer. He felt like he needed the comfort from their soft scent. “Properly. I wanted to thank you properly. If you and the pups are free tonight I’d like to take the three of you out for dinner.”

“Dinner?” Jimin raised an eyebrow. “You want to take us out for dinner?” the omega was clearly taken back by the sudden offer. There was a clear reluctance in accepting the offer. Jungkook could only imagine what was occurring in the omega’s mind right now. The alpha knew how proud Jimin often was. He didn’t want to make it appear as though he was somehow belittling him or taking his power.

“Yeah, dinner” Jungkook answered smiling softly. “I know this sweet little barbeque place. It’s very family friendly. And it’s only a ten-minute drive from here. I thought it might be something you and the pups enjoy.”

“I’m certain we will” Jimin answered with a small soft voice. “But I don’t think we can. I can’t afford something extra like that right now. I know that you want to thank me, but you really don’t have to. You’ve done enough for me. You’re there if I need you, just as I am there if you need me.”

“Jiminie hyung” Jungkook smiled softly. “I want to do this for you. I’m not expecting you to pay. It’s supposed to be my treat.”

“And I cant accept that” Jimin insisted. “I’m your hyung. This should be my job – taking care of you.”

Jungkook gave his head a small little shake but a smile was still plastered on his lips. “Jimin” he spoke softly. “I know you insist on being able to provide for yourself and the pups. Your strength and ability in that is something I really admire about you. But hyung, sometimes there will be people that want to take care of you. And that doesn’t mean you are forfeiting your power or appearing weak. It just means you recognize that you have people that you can rely on for support. I’m not doing this because I think you can’t handle it or because you cant afford it. That’s the last thing I’d want you to think. I want to do this because you deserve you. You go above and beyond for the pups. But who does that for you? Who spoils you? You do everything with the pups in mind. Let me do this with you in mind.”

For a moment Jimin was completely silent. The omega refused to even glance in Jungkook’s direction as he clearly considered the male’s reasoning. Softly he sighed and answered with, “Jin hyung has been saying something similar to that over the past few weeks. He asked me who was there for me – just as you did. He believes I need to relax in regards to these situations. I should allow more people into my life.” Slowly the omega gazed up and locked yes with Jungkook, “sure. The pups and I would love to go out for dinner with you.”

A large beaming smile quickly formed on Jungkook’s lips. “Thank you” he would’ve leaned forward to hug the elder but he was still holding the pups. “You are going to love it. I swear, it’s a really simple place, very family friendly and it’s not overly pricey.”

Chuckling slightly Jimin nodded “okay, okay” he answered with a smile. “You don’t need to work so hard to convince me. I already agreed. What time should the pups and I be ready to go?”

“How about five? We can drive over and that way the pups won’t be having too late of dinner. I mean I have the whole day off, so we can go anytime really – that is if five doesn’t work for you” Jungkook was bursting with happiness but he feared maybe he was talking to fast. He didn’t want to possibly upset the omega, he wanted everything to be accommodating.

“Five is perfect” Jimin giggled lightly. “I work at the café today and will be off by three.” He pushed himself off the flooring and held the plate of now empty food. “Minnie, Joonie. Say goodbye to Kookie. We need to get you boys dressed and ready to see Jin hyung. He’s watching you boys today.” Both pups were pouting at the idea of having to say goodbye to Jungkook. “Don’t give me that look boys. We will be seeing Jungkook later – but if you fight me those plans can be changed.”

With wide eyes both pups gave a small gasp. Quickly the two boys gave Jungkook a warm tight hug before crawling off his lap. They swiftly moved behind Jimin’s legs and went running into the apartment likely with the intent of getting ready.

“I’ll see you later Jungkook” Jimin eyed him with one last hesitating look before entering into his apartment.

“See you later hyung” Jungkook answered after the door was closed in a small voice. Jungkook spent the remainder of his morning completing the balcony barriers. It hadn’t taken as long as Jungkook had suspected it would. All the pieces had been measured correctly and fit together like it was a puzzle piece. Jungkook had been set to place the final plastic sheet into position when he heard a knock on his apartment door. The alpha cursed under his breath lightly realizing that time had gotten away from him.

It was nearing lunchtime and he had promised to grab something to eat with Yeonjun today. Setting the final piece aside he moved into his apartment. “Coming!” he called out. Grabbing his shirt that was tossed over the armband of the couch he pulled it over his head. Opening the door he greeted Yeonjun with a smile.

“Hey Yeonjun” Jungkook welcomed him. Stepping aside he allowed him to enter the apartment. “Wow, the blue hair looks great” the elder stated. Eyeing the baby alpha he gazed over the electric blue locks.

“Thanks hyung” Yeonjun said running a hand through it softly. “I redid it a couple weeks ago.”

Jungkook sighed softly, “Yeah I’m sorry it’s been a while since I last saw you. I know it certainly isn’t ideal. I should make myself more available for you. I am supposed to be your mentor after all.”

“It’s no problem” Yeonjun insisted. “I tend to be busy with my brothers and trying to balance my college classes with that. I’m lucky to get the chance in answering text messages – much less see anyone in person.”

“Speaking of college classes” Jungkook started. “How are those going for you?”

The baby alpha clearly suppressed a groan and a roll of his eyes. “I suppose it’s going as well as any freshmen year in university can go. The teachers are trying to weasel out the weaker students so they are giving us a million assignments. I feel like all I’m doing these days are sketching. Trust me, I know how tedious an hour train ride might seem, but that gives me two hours a day of freedom to work on assignments.”

“Oh I remember those days well” Jungkook chuckled lightly with a nod. “I had at least one assignment due every day. I felt like I was chained to my camera. I was constantly taking photographs. Hell at one point I questioned my artistic vision. It began to feel like I was simply pressing buttons and not actually putting heart into my photographs. But I must admit it actually did make me a better photographer after that. And a third of my program dropped out. It did work in a way of teaching students that the classes were meant to be taken seriously.”

“I can understand the reasoning behind it” Yeonjun agreed. “But that doesn’t make it any easier on Me.” he offered up a slight smile. “I’ll get the hang of it eventually though. I just gotta learn how to balance my time better.”

“You’ll get the hang of it” Jungkook reached forward and gave the baby alpha a pat on the side of his arm. “And besides, today is your afternoon off and I wont allow you to do any work. All we are going to do is order food and play some video games. You clearly need the down time.”

Yeonjun sighed heavenly. “That sounds like a dream come true” he gushed lightly.

Chuckling Jungkook nodded, “alright I’ll order us food in a second. I just gotta finish a project I was working outside real quick.” He nodded towards the balcony before making his way back to the door.

The baby alpha trailed behind him curiously. “What project are you working on? I thought today was suppose to be a day off” he teased lightly.

“It’s not for school,” Jungkook explained stepping out to the balcony. “More like a home renovation projection.” The alpha lifted the plastic screening again and positioned it into its proper placing. Giving it a gentle shove he heard the magnets connect with metal.

“You closing up the railings?” Yeonjun tilted his head slightly. “Why are you doing that?”

Jungkook began to gather up the remaining supplies that he hadn’t used. “My neighbor has two pups around four years old. They’re too young to know better than to stick their arms through the openings. He’s been concerned about them getting hurt and he’s reluctant to let them play outside. I figured with spring having arrived they likely want to be outside more often. This will give them that opportunity.”

Yeonjun looked at Jungkook curiously with a lightly raised eyebrow. Glancing around the balcony he only seemed more confused. Slowly, as Jungkook’s explanation came to a closing the baby alpha began to smile. “Ah I get it. You’re courting your neighbor.”

The elder of the two males quickly opened his eyes wide with a stunned expression. “I’m w-what now?” he gasped out the words. Quickly Jungkook began to shake his head. “No, oh no. You got the wrong idea Yeonjun” Jungkook tried to laugh off the comment. “It isn’t like that with Jimin hyung and I. we help each other out occasionally. He’s been helping me with my senior project and I hang out with his pups. We’re friends more than anything.”

“Maybe you’re only friends at the moment” Yeonjun answered with ease. “But you likely want to be more. Or at least your alpha does. I have a lot of friends too, but I wouldn’t spend my time doing something like this. Not unless I wanted to impress the other. This, well this is courting. Or at least that’s how I’d see it.”

Jungkook’s jaw went weak. If Yeonjun saw this as courting, was it possible that Jimin did as well? Once again his eyes widened and now a large red blush dusted his cheeks. He awkwardly began to shift where he stood. Reaching up he rubbed the back of his neck. “Jimin hyung made me breakfast after seeing this.” Sure the breakfast was something simple, it had included the pups as well. But there was no denying the fact that Jimin had offered Jungkook something he cooked after he saw the construction on the railings.

There were certain courting methods alphas and betas and omegas often used in regards of either attracting others or acknowledging the courtship. Omegas were known for cooking in response to alphas and betas advances. They would often invite a potential mate over for a home cooked meal or bring a hot lunch to them at work. It was an omega’s way of proving they could provide for a mate and ultimately their pups.

Yeonjun let out a low chuckle. “An omega cooked for you? After you presented him with a gift that’ll benefit not only him but also his pups? You certain you’re not courting him? He’s responding as if you are.” The baby alpha was young – barely eighteen. He would’ve only presented a couple years ago and likely had never courted an omega in his entire life. He shouldn’t know as much as he did. But Yeonjun was wise beyond his years.

Jungkook continued to rub the back of his neck in an almost nerves behaviour. “I hadn’t intended to court him. Not like this at least. I’ve never in a million years considered settling down. I prefer to party and take someone home for a single night. I’ve always been the type of alpha to be there for a good time, not a long time.”

The baby alpha watched his hyung with a slightly softened tone. The elder of the two clearly appeared to be facing an internalized struggle within him. And Yeonjun took pity on him as he answered. “Who say’s that a long time cant also is a good time?”

“He’s an eomma,” Jungkook argued in a low voice. “He already has two pups of his own.”

“So what?” Yeonjun frowned. His head was titled slightly in a look of confusion. “Just because he’s an eomma means he cant give you a good time? I find that a little judgmental Jungkook hyung. Hell I am raising two teenage brothers on my own but that wouldn’t stop me from finding a mate. And it certainly doesn’t stop me from having sex.” The younger of the two moved deeper into Jungkook’s space, kneeling beside him on the balcony he continued his explanation.

“If we’re talking about the supposed inconvenience of not being about to have carefree sex into the late night hours every single day, than yeah you likely will lose that. The pups will always come first to the omega. If one comes banging on the door that he wet his bed or had a nightmare, the sex will stop in a heartbeat. But that doesn’t mean you wont ever have sex again. Mates somehow have more than one pup after all – they have to have sex for that to happen. It’ll likely be in a more mature fashion. There wont be the freedom of going to the bar, having several drinks and stumbling home with someone.

“You’ll be expected to be home at a certain hour and take on a new set of responsibilities. That could mean giving pups a bath, helping cook dinner for more than one person or even helping the pup with homework. Yeah your life will be altered. I can’t lie and say that’ll it’ll stay completely the same.

“But I do know for certain you’ll adjust. Seeing an omega that is already an eomma, as a potential mate might seem serious and a little intimidating. If you enter a relationship with him you likely will be entering a family. And that isn’t a bad thing Jungkook hyung. Those pups will put their trust in you. They will begin to view you as a permanent fixture in their lives. When they look at you, it’ll be with a gaze of admiration and belief. Those pups will go to you with cut knees that need to be healed and drawings they made for you to hang on the fridge. You’ll take on the role of acting as their alpha and possibly an appa. That alone is such an honour hyung.

“Not to mention the omega will be watching every way and which and form you interact with the ups. That is something that no date or drinks or sex could be superior to. Having an alpha that is interested in your family is likely the main thing on the omega’s mind. It might sound like a lot, but once you tuck the pups into bed, the majority of the evening will be spent with the two of you alone together. You can watch movies and cuddle on the couch. Or cook some ridiculous meal in the kitchen. Anything the two of you want. It might not be set up with style in which you are accustoming to. However that doesn’t mean you wont enjoy it. Sometimes you need to slow down an experience life through a different perspective.

“Just because you’re in it for a long time, doesn’t mean it cant be a good time as well.”

Jungkook sat silent as the baby alpha finished his speech. He sat back on his heels and fiddled with one of the magnets in between his fingers. How could a baby alpha have become so wise? Everything he said hit close to home in regards to his heart. Sighing slightly Jungkook gazed at Yeonjun – eventually locking eyes with him. “If you had said this to me a month ago, I likely would’ve laughed in your face. The idea of taking on that level of responsibility would’ve been terrifying to me. I only ever wanted to live the carefree life as a college student. Taking on courting a potential mate and gaining two pups in the process was never a piece of my plan. But I guess maybe it’s time for my plans to change.”

The hyung looked longingly towards the second balcony doorway – the one that lead into the warm embrace of Jimin’s cozy apartment. “Jimin has been an unexpected participant in my daily life – and honestly, I love it. I look forward to our late night talks on this very balcony. I now enjoy his sharp tongue that is often spitting playful insults in my direction. I love how when he blushes he automatically bows his head in a way of forcing his hair to cover his face. Not to mention his scent. Usually I hate strong aromas – especially omega’s that cover it up with heavy perfumes. But Jimin, he doesn’t do any of that. His strawberry scent is soft and soothing.

“And the pups. Hell I had never thought of myself as the nurturing type of alpha. I never once seriously considered taking on the role of appa. There have been points in my life where I thought the very idea to be impossible. But Taemin and Seokjoon have already begun to mean a little piece of the world to me. I love going to the park with the pups and helping them improve their soccer skills or feeling them snuggle up tiredly against my chest. They aren’t even mine, but I feel like a piece of myself belongs with them.”

Lightly Jungkook began to chuckle. Giving his head a small shake he glanced back at Yeonjun, a small smile was tugging at his lips. “I might have planned to take on this level of responsibility, but I don’t want to pass up on the opportunity of having a future with Jimin and the pups.”

Yeonjun began to beamingly smile, “does that mean you wish to court this omega of yours?”

“I don’t know the first thing about courting anyone,” Jungkook stated softly. “I’ve never done it. But, yeah I’d like to court him.” Jungkook pushed himself off the ground having collected the last of the items. “I invited him and the pups out for dinner tonight. Just something simple at this barbeque place I really like.”

“Well that’s a good start” Yeonjun agreed with him. “It takes the pressure off of it being a serious date by including the pups. It’s a subtle outing that’ll show the omega that you are welcoming towards him and his pups. It’s a good place to start in terms of courting.”

“You talk like you know a lot about courting?” Jungkook chuckled lightly, his eyes shinning in amusement. “Have you done a lot of courting in your life?” he teased the baby alpha lightly.

Yeonjun shrugged “serious courting? Not a chance in hell. I’ve done the occasional dating and such. But not courting worthy of finding a mate” the younger explained. “My brother, Beomgyu, he presented as a beta a couple months ago. I needed to give him the ‘talk’. And if that wasn’t already awkward enough I had absolutely no idea what to say to him. Most of my talk with him was facts that I had looked up on the Internet. Everything from ruts to slick to courting. It was like I was reciting a text book to him.”

Jungkook couldn’t resist a light chuckle. “Honestly Yeonjun, I think you’re doing a pretty damn good job with the cards you’ve been dealt. If it were I, at age eighteen suddenly having to care for two younger siblings, I likely would’ve failed. You have more strength and knowledge in your short eighteen years of life than I think I’ll ever have.”

“I just hope you’re right about that,” Yeonjun answered. Quickly a loud ring of the phone sounded in the otherwise quiet space. Frowning slightly Yeonjun tugged the phone from his pocket. “Sorry it’s my brother.” He swiped to answer and spoke, “Soobin? What’s wrong?”

The response came through from the teenaged voice in a slightly panicked tone. Jungkook tried to ignore the conversation. He didn’t want to appear as an eavesdropper, however he couldn’t help it considering the volume in which Soobin was speaking in. “Beomgyu got in a fight. He was taken to the principal’s office. You need to come right away. I know you had that lunch with your mentor. But it sounded pretty serious.”

Yeonjun’s eyes widened hearing that his brother was in trouble. “What do you mean he got in a fight? What happened?”

Jungkook raised a curious eyebrow as he himself was wondering what the young beta could get in a fight over. He didn’t have to wait long as a response came quickly from the brother. “There was this omega getting bullied by an alpha. Apparently the omega was in pre heat and I guess the alpha was making a pass at him wanting to service him or some shit. I don’t know completely hyung. I wasn’t there. But Beomgyu supposedly stepped in to protect the omega and the alpha started swinging at him.”

“Than why the hell is Beomgyu in the office? It doesn’t sound like he was the cause of the argument. The school should be dealing with the alpha. He should know better than to approach an omega in pre heat like that,” Yeonjun grumbled into the phone. He was already entering the apartment to grab his shoes from the door.

Following swiftly after him Jungkook missed the entirety of the beta’s response. But he had caught something about the alpha being the star of the football team. Jungkook didn’t need to hear the rest of the conversation to understand what the issue was. Every high school was the same. They couldn’t afford to lose their star player in fears of losing sponsorship. Often many of these incidents would go unnoticed or ignored. It led to other’s, such as Beomgyu, taking the blame for these encounters.

“I’ll be there soon,” Yeonjun said to Soobin before ending the call. He turned and glanced at Jungkook. “Hyung I’m really sorry but I need to get going. Something came up with one of my brothers. I need to go to the school.”

The baby alpha was already rushing out barely allowing Jungkook any time to register what was happening. Quickly Jungkook followed after his young mentee barely getting a chance to tug his shoes on. “Yeonjun wait!” he called jogging after him. “Let me drive you” he insisted. Knowing the baby alpha was about to decline he added, “The train is an hour long ride. Let me drive you. We’ll get there in half the time.” By now they had reached the bottom of the staircase and were glancing outside. “Look my bike is right there” Jungkook nodded towards the motorcycle he had parked along the side of the road directly in front of the apartment building.

Yeonjun sighed and caved into the hyung’s offer. He knew the quicker he got there the better. Nodding slightly he moved towards the alpha’s motorcycle. “Thanks for this hyung.”

Jungkook nodded and climbed on the front, revving the engine. “You’re welcome Yeonjun.”

“So he asked you to a family style barbeque dinner?” Seokjin was seated cross-legged on Jimin’s fluffy bed. It was a space filled with once discarded blankets and pillows that likely no one would’ve loved but Jimin had seen and taken pity on. “Is it like a date?”

Jimin sighed standing in front of his opened closet as he gazed at all the clothing he had. “I don’t think so… I don’t know… he made it sound like it was a simple way of saying thank you for everything I’ve done for him. It didn’t seem romantic or anything of the sort.”

“Well the pups are going with you. So I’d highly doubt it’ll be extremely romantic,” Jin stated grabbing one of the stray pillows and hugging it to his chest. “But maybe this is his way of showcasing he’d be interested. Almost like it’s a date before an actual date.”

“So should I be dressing for a date or a family outing?” Jimin mumbled grabbing an armful of clothing and tossing it onto the bed. He sighed softly and gazed over the items he had.

Jin chuckled a little, “how do you normally dress for a date that is supposedly so different from a family outing?” he shifted from his seat and filtered through the clothing articles. “Are you a sheer, lace, seeing through crop tops with tight leather pants type of dating omega?”

Jimin rolled his eyes slightly “its not the dating attire. Family outings usually consist of me being in a pair of sweatpants and oversized sweatshirt. It’s not exactly something I’d consider attractive.”

Looking up Jin locked eyes with the younger omega. “Y-you is nervous.” Jin’s eyes had widened slightly with realization. Of all the years Jin had known Jimin he couldn’t remember the last time Jimin was nervous or shy regarding an interaction with an alpha. Majority of the time Jimin was stand offish and distant. However he now seemed genuinely interested in this potential date with Jungkook. “You want this to be a date, don’t you?”

Shrugging softly Jimin took the seat beside Jin on the bed. “Honestly, I wasn’t certain about it. When he asked me this morning I strongly considered saying no.” he glanced down at his hands that he was fiddling with in his lap. “Jungkook isn’t like other alphas that I’ve known. Maybe at first he was. But over time I began to see the goodness in him. He willingly and excitedly spent time with the pups. There aren’t many people in general regardless of sub gender that enjoys it as much as he does. He’s constantly considering them in everything he does. Just this morning I found him putting up those plastic shields he created for the balcony. He thought the pups might enjoy being outside in nicer weather and not have to worry about getting their arms stuck or hurt. He cares about their safety.

“But it’s been more than that. He doesn’t fear showing his emotions. When he’s having a terrible day he doesn’t hide it. He is comfortable in relying on others. I found him Saturday after he got in an argument with his father. He actually opened up with me. He showed his weaknesses to me rather than hide it away. He was crying Jin hyung. He actually cried and searched me out for help. He needed cuddles and reassurances. I find that so admirable in regards to an alpha. He’s not a stone cold male that believes he needs to only ever show strength. It proved to me that although he might be an alpha he is ultimately capable of emotions.”

“It sounds like you might have a crush” Jin hyung teased softly leaning in close to Jimin and playfully bumping shoulders with him. “Does my sweet baby Jiminie have a crush on the young handsome alpha?”

A small light blush formed on Jimin’s cheeks as he answered with a shrug “the last time I had a crush on an alpha it didn’t particularly end well for me.”

“Not everyone is Yoongi” Jin hyung spoke softly; reaching forward he gave Jimin’s arm an encouraging squeeze.

“Yoongi was Jungkook’s mentor” Jimin said barely above a whisper. “I worry they are similar in more ways than I ever suspected.”

To that statement Seokjin gave a lightly chuckle and a small shake to his head. “Oh Jiminie. The university pairs together a mentor and mentee that they think will be compatible with each other. However you know as well as I do that does not make you a direct twin. Taehyung was my mentee. In many ways we couldn’t be more opposite. Hoseok was your mentor, and I am certain you wouldn’t compare yourself to him. So provide Jungkook with the same respect.”

Sighed softly once again Jimin gave an understanding nod. “I see what you mean. Jungkook is an individual. I should not compare him to others, as it will cloud my judgment. Jungkookie has proved to me on more than one occasion that he is a stable and responsible alpha.”

“That is the behaviour I like to see from you Jiminie” Jin smiled proudly at the younger male. Reaching into the pile of clothing Jin hyung retrieved a slender pair of black skinny jeans that Jimin knew for a fact hugged his ass. He also selected a soft knitted sweater in a pale shade that had a deep V-neck. “Here, the jeans make your legs and ass extra sexy and the knitted sweater showcases your softer side. It’s a perfect combination. Pair it with some silver jewelry and you’ll be perfection.”

“Thank you hyung” Jimin planted a quick kiss on the elder omega’s cheek. For a moment he noticed a hint of sadness in the other males scent. There was a mixture of rain within his usual floral aroma. Frowning slightly he climbed off the wall and began to get changed. Watching the omega over his shoulder he spotted how Jin would continuously look off into the distance – he appeared disconnected from reality. “Hey Jin hyung?” Jimin asked lightly as he tugged up the jeans. “Is something the matter?”

Jin glanced towards Jimin and watched him with what could only be described as longing eyes. Sighing softly he gave a small nod. Turning his face downwards he focused on his folded hands in his lap. “I took a pregnancy test today.”

Immediately Jimin’s lips broke out into a smile. “Oh hyung!” he cheered and came back over to the bed with the intention of giving the elder a warm embrace. “That’s amazing! You are going to make a wonderful eomma.” The younger omega was gushing with happiness – but he had caught the tears slowly rolling down Jin’s cheeks. “Oh hyung” the tone switched to sadness.

“It was negative” Jin whispered reaching up to wipe the tears away. The younger of the two had now wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulders. “Again. It was negative again.” The elder sniffled slightly giving his head a weak little shake of defeat. “Namjoonie and I have been mated for a year. We’ve been trying since our mating night. That’s four heats and two ruts. But nothing. It’s supposed to be easier during those times. Of course we could get pregnant out of heat or rut – which is harder. None of it seems to be the right time for us. What am I doing wrong Jiminie?”

“Seokjin hyung” Jimin spoke softly, his fingers moving into the gentle strands of Jin’s hair. “It isn’t anything you’ve done, you are doing nothing wrong. Sometimes these things take time.”

“We’ve been trying for a year Jimin” Jin whimpered out in a low cry of what could only be described as a heart breaking. “We’re mates. We’ve shared heats and ruts. There is no reason to why I wouldn’t get pregnant. But yet I continue to fail. There has to be something wrong with me Jiminie. There has to be” Jin hyung got the words out weakly as more tears rolled down his face.

Reaching up Jimin brushed away one of the tears. “Hush Jin hyung. There are many reasons this could be happening. And there are several ways to assist with this. Have you been to a doctor regarding your concerns?” when Jin shook his head in an answer of no, Jimin moved forward in his conversation. “Hey I had an excellent doctor when I was pregnant with the pups. She was really kind and understanding. Let me give her a call and see if I can get an appointment for you. You and I can go together if you’d like. It might be the simplest thing hyung.”

Slowly – almost reluctantly – Jin gave a small nod. “I suppose that’ll be alright. No harm in visiting with a doctor to get some answers. It certainly won’t cause anymore damage.”

“It might really help Jin hyung,” Jimin answered reassuringly. “And I’ll be with you there the entire time I promise.” Leaning forward the omega pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his hyung’s temple.

“Thanks Jiminie” Jin gave a weak smile. “It’ll be nice to have you there for support. I haven’t… I haven’t told anyone. Namjoon doesn’t even know. I mean, he knows we’ve been trying without any success, but he doesn’t know how this has been affecting me. He assumes I’m fine with just waiting and trying again.”

Jimin sighed softly, “Oh hyung, you need to tell Namjoon hyung these things. He’s your mate. He’ll want to know. It doesn’t matter if he is busy with work. You’ll always be his top priority. Of course I’ll go with you to the doctors. But you should let him know, he might wish to come as well.”

“I will” Jin promises. “I will tell him. But now hasn’t been the right time. Once I got to the doctors and have a better idea as to what the issue is. I don’t want him sitting in the dark questioning everything the way I am now. I promise though, I will tell him soon.” The elder omega offered a gentle smile, “Now you need to finish getting ready. Jungkook will be here any minute.” Pushing himself off the bed he moved to exit the room “you get ready and I’ll get the pups dressed to go.”

The elder omega was already gone from the room before Jimin could form an answer. Being left alone in his bedroom gave Jimin far too much free time to begin considering everything that could go wrong with tonight. Jimin was not one to trust alphas. The two times he did both had gone horribly wrong. But he couldn’t understand why he was suddenly allowing Jungkook to enter his life.

Of course it wasn’t as suddenly as Jimin might insist it to be. He hadn’t allowed Jungkook anywhere near him at first encounter. He had done everything in his power to keep Jungkook at arms length. He was borderline rude and cold hearted towards the alpha. There had been arguing between each other from the smoking on the balcony to the drinking to even a simple yellow sweater.

Over time however his view on Jungkook shifted. He began to see the alpha as someone who genuinely cared for not only the omega but also his pups. This alpha was the type to climb onto the playground and play pirates with the puppies or agree to spend an entire day babysitting them when Jimin is certain he had plenty of better activities to entertain himself with. Their relationship shifted to quiet nightly talks on the balcony with cups of tea telling the other how their day went and now most recently having breakfast together with the pups.

Perhaps it wasn’t sudden at all that Jimin’s heart would begin to warm.

Tugging the knitted sweater over his head he tucked the fabric in around his waist and retrieved a black belt to match. Silently he moved over to his small vanity table and began to add a little makeup. For the first time that evening his omega made an appearance.

“Alpha” the omega was internally rolling around in happy little circles. “We found ourselves an alpha!” Jimin chuckled at this as he pictured his sweet little wolf jumping around within his mind. “We can have a mate. Mate. We get a mate.”

For a moment Jimin thought about that. His wolf already though of Jungkook as a potential mate? Jimin froze with the tint pink lip-gloss to his mouth. His wolf had never once envisioned a potential mate. Of course there was only ever two alphas in his life. But neither of who ever got the omega considering a mate. Junghyun is first boyfriend, first alpha really, and his omega had been content with the alpha, but he had never yipped or howled for him as a mate. Even when Jimin found out he was pregnant with the pups. The omega howled out for the pups missing appa, for the alpha to be around for the sake of the puppies. But it had never cried out in search of a possible mate lost.

It had been similar to Yoongi. Jimin sometimes considered the fact that his omega had only ever seen Yoongi as a friend and not a partner – certainly not a mate. There was never anything sexual between the two. Jimin had brushed it off as his post partum depression of just having the pups. However it wasn’t till after Yoongi was gone that he began to consider the fact that this was due to his omega only ever wanting a friendship between the two. Nonetheless it hurt Jimin deep inside that Yoongi would leave him – even if they didn’t stand a chance of being mates.

Now, before Jimin had even gone on a proper date with Jeon Jungkook his omega was crying out for the potential mate. Already his omega spotted Jungkook as a possibility – as a positive alpha in his life.

“We share heat with him” the omega jumped around with a wagging tail of excitement. Jimin had about another month to go until he faced another heat. He would usually spend them alone or occasionally share it with Taehyung. However, there was something intriguing about the possibility of spending his next heat with an alpha. Jungkook was attractive. There was no denying that. Jimin had been drawn to him on more than one occasion – and of course there was that incident in his shower where he fantasized about being joined by the alpha. But the last time Jimin spent a heat with an alpha – well that resulted in the creation of his two beautiful blessings. Still, Jimin considered that it might be nice to spend a night or two with Jungkook.

A deep blush was now coating his cheeks as he fought back the inappropriate thoughts playing within his mind.

“We have more pups!” the omega jumped happily. At this thought Jimin nibbled his bottom lip considering the idea. He had never thought about Taemin and Seokjoon becoming big brothers. However, there was something endearing about a little puppy following Taemin and Seokjoon around for guidance and holding their hands. There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind that his sweet little boys would make excellent big brothers.

Than of course there was the thoughts of Jungkook being the appa to this unnamed new puppy. Jimin could already envision the puppy with Jungkook’s dark chocolate wavy locks and his big round eyes. Then of course add in Jimin’s puffy cheeks and pouty lips, well the pup would certainly be adorable.

However the thing that warmed Jimin’s heat the most was not just the possibility of having a third pup with Jungkook, but it was the knowledge that Jungkook wouldn’t consider that pup as his only child. Jimin was certain Jungkook would welcome Taemin and Seokjoon as his own instantly. Jimin’s twin puppies would get to run to the alpha after he came home from a long day of work calling out for their appa and Jungkook would bend to his knees and accept their embrace. To this, Jimin was certain of.

“Jimin” Seokjin appeared in the doorway with a beaming smile. “Your date is here.”

Snapping out o his dream world Jimin finally spread on the lip-gloss and stood up. “He’s not my date” he insisted grabbing a leather jacket to slip on for good measure.

“Oh I wouldn’t be so certain of that” Jin chuckled lightly with a play glance towards Jimin.

The younger omega was going to ask what Jin meant by that statement but the hyung had already walked away. Taking a couple deep breaths Jimin gathered and composed him. With a smile on his face Jimin left the comfort of his bedroom and entered the living area of the apartment.

Jungkook stood at the front door struggling to hold a vase of flowers with two pups tugging on his pant legs. The alpha seemed to be silently out of breath but was still smiling and engaging with the pups. Jin had completely left the alpha o his own t balance everything as he slipped out the balcony doorway.

“Okay Minnie, Joonie” Jimin said in a warning tone as he approached them. “Give Jungkook a little space.” He paused in front of the alpha and took a moment to breath in the alpha’s warm chocolate aroma. This time also gave him a chance to look over the alpha’s body.

The younger male had pulled on a pair of black jeans that had cuts across the knees and thighs, a plain white t-shirt tucked into his waistline – which Jimin was certain would likely be stained every colour of the rainbow once the pups were done with him – and a jacket pulled over his arms. To an untrained eye, Jungkook would appear just as he always did, but Jimin knew the alpha put it a lot of effort. From the style of his hair to the silver earrings he had changed – Jungkook considered his appearance for this date.

“You look amazing” Jungkook greeted to Jimin, his hazel eyes scanning over the omega’s body slowly. “How’d you know purple was my favourite colour?”

Jimin blushed slightly, but forced himself to maintain eye contact. He wasn’t about to tell Jungkook that it was Seokjin who picked out the sweater, so instead he answered with, and “I had a feeling.” Jimin glanced at the flowers in Jungkook’s hands, “are those for me?”

“Oh yeah” it was Jungkook’s turn to blush as he handed the vase of flowers over to Jimin. “A few weeks ago you mentioned how my loud music knocked over your favourite vase. I had promised to buy you a new one. I’m sorry it took so long’ Jungkook answered with a sheepish sounding voice. He fiddled with his jacket sleeve slightly. “The vase is gold, I figured you liked the colour yellow. The flowers are pink and purple because I know the pups love those colours. I wanted to include something that would make all three of you happy. The scent is a little on the weaker side. Your home already smells so beautiful with the strawberries and vanilla that I don’t want to mask that in anyway.”

Jimin took a slight sniff from the flowers and smiled warmly. “It’s wonderful Jungkook” the omega gushed. “Thank you so much. I love them” he moved back into the apartment and set the flowers on the coffee table.

“Are you ready to go?” Jungkook asked the question towards the omega. However the pup’s excitement was quick to overtake the response.

Both pups had begun to jump at the alpha in happiness. Each one had grabbed onto one of the alpha’s hands and was now tugging at them. “Alpha where we going?” Seokjoon asked in a bright voice. Taemin quickly followed the question with, “we go?” Seokjoon added “it’s fun?” and Taemin cheering, “we have fun!”

Jimin knew the pups could be a lot to handle in certain situations – excitement being one of them. He had always noticed that many people – primarily alphas – have a way of being annoyed by this behaviour and proceed to take a step away. However, much to Jimin surprise and enjoyment, Jungkook bent at the knees and swiftly lifted both pups into his arms – balancing one on each hip.

Laughing lightly Jungkook gave them a sweet little bounce. “Well my sweet little puppies” Jungkook cooed to the two boys. “We are going to have a nice little dinner together at a restaurant if that’s alright with you.”

The two boys glanced between each other as though communicating silently. They considered what Jungkook had told them before Joonie finally asked, “What’s re-sir-ant.”

“Restaurant” Jungkook answered kindly sounding out the word carefully for the pup. “It’s a place to eat. We are going there to eat together.”

“Together?” Taemin asked glancing between the alpha and his eomma with wide questioning eyes.

“Yeah” Jimin answered coming towards the three alphas. “Together.” He grabs his wallet and set of keys from the side table by the door. “Lets go.”

Jungkook nodded and exited the apartment with the pups still in his arms. The two boys were dressed already in their light spring jackets – of course in pastel colouring. Carrying the pups he flashed a warm smile at Jimin when the omega opened the door to the stairway for him. “The restaurant is pretty close by. It’s only a ten-minute drive. It is family friendly so I am certain you’ll enjoy it.”

“You sound pretty positive of that” Jimin giggled a little at how the alpha choose to word it that he was certain the omega would enjoy it.

“I am” Jungkook said confidently stated. Leading them outside he moved towards a motorcycle parked around the siding of the apartment. “Oh…” Jungkook trailed off with a blush forming on his cheeks. “I was intending to drive you but…”

“But the motorcycle isn’t really family friendly” Jimin said with a hint of a teasing tone. The omega had been expecting this. He had seen the alpha drive off on more than one occasion towards school. He had known Jungkook drove a motorbike. Twirling his keys around his finger he nodded down the street. “Come on, my car is parked down the street.”

Sheepishly Jungkook followed after the omega as they moved down the road. Under his breath the alpha was mumbling something along the lines of needing a new car. Reaching the beat up vehicle Jimin held out his hand for one of the pups. Handing over Taemin Jimin moved to the one side of the car.

Nibbling his lips Jungkook leaned into the backseat of the car and set Joon into the booster seat. He looked at the seat as though it was a puzzle that needed to be pieced together. Trying to discover some hidden clasp or handle he wasn’t sure how to get Seokjoon buckled properly.

Leaning into his space Jimin reach over to grab the buckle. “It’s nothing confusing” he reassured the alpha. “It’s only a booster seat. You just buckle him up as you would regularly.” Pulling the belt over he clicked it into position. “You wanna drive?” he asked tossing the keys at Jungkook.

Catching them with ease Jungkook stopped on his side of the car and opened the passenger door for the omega. Smiling softly Jimin slid into his seat before watching Jungkook move to the driver’s side. “So where are we going again?” Jimin asked once they had started driving.

“It’s this nice little barbeque place. I know it might appear to be in the more expensive district but I promise it’s the hidden gem of Seoul” Jungkook explained with a beaming smile. “And it is completely family friendly. I grew up in Busan, but whenever I visited my grandfather in Seoul he always insisted on taking me to this little place.”

“So your taking us to a place that actually means something to you” Jimin’s eyes widened slightly. This wasn’t simply a little outing for the alpha. This was something that held history with him. It was a family place in more than one way. “You used to go here with your family.”

Jungkook gave a little shrug stopping at a red light. “Yeah I suppose it does mean something to Me.” as the alpha moved the car forward again, he glanced through the mirror to check that the pups were all right still. Jimin got a sense that this was likely the alpha’s first time driving a car with pups inside it. He appeared nervous and extra cautious when changing lanes. It was extremely endearing to Jimin that the other male was hyper aware of his pups safety. “I wanted to share it with you and Minnie and Joonie. I just hope you like it.”

“I am certain we will.” Jimin insisted. And just like that he adult conversation came to a quick ending. The pups had grown bored in the backseat and had now made it their mission to capture the attention of omega and alpha.

“Eomma” Taemin cheered, “look other there.” His little finger pressed into the glass and was directed towards young women walking a dog. “Can we get?”

Jimin giggled lightly, “get what?” he asked. He was encouraging the pups lately to increase the use of their vocabulary and complete their sentences – especially Taemin who had a tendency to leave his sentences half finished.

“A dog” Taemin said pressing his finger harder into the window as though he could break it open. “We can get a dog.”

Once again the omega found himself laughing slightly at his pups antics. “Sadly we cant get a puppy anytime soon Minnie.” This had been a conversation he had on more than one occasion with the pups. They were getting to that stage where they wanted a pet. Usually Pumpkin was enough to sustain them – the occasional visit with Taehyun’s cat – but lately they’ve wanted a pet of their own.

“Why not?” Seokjoon asked joining in on the conversation.

“I’ve got my hands full with two puppies already” Jimin answered easily.

The boys looked at each in confusion at their eomma’s silly answer.

Jungkook now let out his own chuckle as he finally pulled into a parking spot with ease. Reaching into the backseat he playfully grabbed at each of the boys feet. “He means you two,” he cooed. “You boys are the puppies.”

“We’re not puppies” Joonie insisted.

“Yeah” Taemin agreed. “We’re big boys.”

“My big strong alphas” Jimin cooed with heart eyes.

With another low chuckle Jungkook got out of the car – seeing as how they reached their destination. Jimin had suspected the alpha would’ve come around to open the passenger door for him but Jimin knew the pups weren’t always ones to wait. Instead the omega opened his door and stepped out. The two adults then set their focus on getting the pups out.

Leading the way to the small barbeque restaurant Jungkook held open the door for Jimin and Joonie. Jimin smiled brightly when he saw the interior. Jungkook was right when he said it was a secret gem. The storefront was tucked away in an ally along a busy street in the shopping district of Seoul. Jimin wasn’t certain how they’d manage to stay afloat over the years consider how difficult it was to spot from the outside – but he figured those who knew about it must have been loyal. It was a little rundown on the outside, however once you stepped inside it was the exact opposite.

The restaurant was homey and welcoming. It had a chestnut hard wood flooring with large booths lining the walls in dark red bound leather. What caught Jimin’s eyes the most was the walls were painted with blackboard paint – making every wall in the room an array of colorful drawings?

“It hasn’t changed at all,” Jungkook stated softly in awe.

“When was the last time you were here?” Jimin asked lightly.

“Probably about three or four years ago” Jungkook answered. “I met my hyung here for dinner before he left to work in Japan.”

Elderly women came rushing towards the couple. “Jungkookie!” she gushed in awe at the alpha. “Is that really you? You finally came back to see me?”

“Sorry auntie” Jungkook smiled sheepishly and bowed towards her politely. “I never meant to be away for so long. Unfortunately I’ve been busy with school. But I promise I’ll be around more often now.”

“Of course my darling” the women with graying hair reached forward and pinched Jungkook’s cheeks playfully. “And who do you have here?” she asked eyeing Jimin and the pups.

“Ah auntie” Jungkook balanced Taemin on his hip. “This is my friend Jimin and his pups Taemin and Seokjoon.”

“Friend?” the women raised a curious eyebrow. Neither male made an effort to answer aside from the deep blush forming on their cheeks. “I see,” she giggled lightly. “Let me show you to your regular table.” Grabbing menus she guided the two adults and pups towards a large booth in the corner. “I’ll be with you shortly.”

“You know the owners?” Jimin asked sliding into the booth, placing Joon into the spot between him and the wall. He watched as the alpha did the same with Taemin before handing each of the pups a piece of chalk.

“Old family friends. My grandfather once attended school with them” Jungkook explained. “You can draw on the walls here” Jungkook bowed his head to playfully whisper to Taemin. “And you wont get in trouble for it.”

“We draw on walls?” Taemin hesitated with a glance towards his eomma.

Jimin gave a firm nod, “yes you can. But remember, not every wall. Just these ones here that is black.” The pups seemed to understand their eomma’s words as they began to sketch on the blackboard. “So what’s good here?” he asked towards Jungkook. The omega was here with Jungkook after all; he wanted some form of engagement with him for conversations.

“Honestly?” Jungkook answered with a cheeky smile. “Everything is amazing.”

The omega shot the younger male a playful glare, “you are absolutely no help in this Jungkookie,” he argued.

Laughing slightly Jungkook reached across the table and lightly tugged the menu out of Jimin’s hold. “It doesn’t matter anyways. I’ll be ordering for us.” He stacked the menus at the edge of the table and turned his entire focus onto the omega.

Jimin at first had begun to open his mouth in a form of protest. However he snapped it shut quickly when he locked eyes with Jungkook’s hopefully round bunnies eyes. Suppressing a light sigh Jimin instead offered the alpha a warm smile. “You’re too much sometimes Jeon Jungkook” he answered with a shake of his head.

“I get that a lot hyung,” Jungkook stated with a shrug. “But I suppose it’s better than when my eomma occasionally calls me dramatic.”

“Oh you’re the dramatic type I see” Jimin giggled softly.

“Its part of my charming personality” Jungkook explained in a light manner. “It makes me that much more appealing to potential mates – or so I’ve been told.”

To that comment Jimin raised a curious eyebrow. His heart ached deeply at the thought that Jungkook had potential mates either now or in the past. The omega inside of him wanted to release a low defeat of a whimper. When Jungkook had first moved into the apartment beside Jimin it was obvious that Jungkook was sexually active – however that was all Jimin assumed it was. He had never considered the possibility that the alpha had a possible mate already lined up.

“Oh” Jungkook’s eyes widened. “Not that I actually have had any possible mates” the alpha swiftly insisted. “I mean I’ve dated, sure. But nothing has ever been serious. I’ve never considered courting an omega and settling down.”

“Why not?” the question rolled off Jimin’s tongue before he could even hold back the question.

Jungkook gave a small shrug as he glanced away from the omega, now too shy to maintain eye contact. “I suppose I never really met the right omega. I’ve only ever met omegas through schooling or a particular party I had attended. They aren’t exactly designed for being a serious relationship. But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be opposed to it – finding a mate I mean.”

“How do you know the omega would be worthy of being your mate?” Jimin asked curiously.

“I think… well I think I’d get a feeling. My alpha will surely know if they are a good omega for me” Jungkook explained. “I have characteristics I envision in a omega. I know that I want someone with a golden heart, who is dedicated and strong willed. I know many alphas’ prefer the opposite of that, but I want an omega that isn’t afraid to talk back to me and tell me if I’m being an idiot. I want him to be understanding and welcoming, as I know I’m not always the easiest to deal with. I want an omega that I can envision sharing a family with, someone who I’ll have pups with.”

Jimin’s smile slowly increased as he heard the alpha’s explanation to who his ideal omega will be. It seemed simple enough, but something about that made it extra sweet. Jimin would’ve preferred to give an answer to the alpha, however the aunt from before returned to the table to take their order. With ease Jungkook requested beef bulgogi and pork bulgogi as their choice of meat. From there on the side dishes were fairly standard – from white rice to green chilies to garlic cloves.

Before Jimin or Jungkook could get the conversation started between the two of them Taemin crawled up onto Jungkook’s lap. Wrapping his large hand around Taemin’s tiny waist he steady the pup as he balanced on Jungkook’s thighs. “Alpha” Taemin whined slightly with big round eyes that Jimin knew very well.

“Yes pup?” Jungkook asked with a light little chuckle. The alpha already knew his future fate. Whatever Taemin was about to ask for – Jungkook was surely to say yes.

“Draw?” Taemin requested holding out the piece of chalk to Jungkook. There was a beaming smile on his face as he gazed at the alpha with excitement. The pup on the booth with Jimin had now had his attention grabbed as well, his interesting shifting towards watching Jungkook.

Jungkook smiled softly and happily accepted the piece of chalk; he was about to say yes to the pup when Jimin interrupted him. “Taemin, how do you ask nicely?” the eomma coached kindly. The omega glanced at the alpha and offered up a quick explanation, “the pups are working on using complete sentences. It’ll encourage a wider use of their vocabulary.”

The pup seemed to huff a little but didn’t put up a fight with their eomma. Rather he looked at Jungkook and struggled slightly to get the full sentence out. “Alpha. Please draw… with me?” Minnie asked in a shy little voice.

With a quick glance at Jimin, Jungkook noted the approval from the omega and gave a nod to Minnie. “Sure puppy” Jungkook answered. He shifted his weight and moved closer to the wall. “What’s your favourite animal?” Jungkook asked leaned close into Taemin’s space, allowing his chocolate scent to surround the puppy.

Taemin thought a great amount of consideration into the question. “Puppy!” he answered happily – likely thinking about the dog he saw on the drive over.

Chuckling slightly Jungkook gave a nod. With the yellow chalk in hand he began to draw out a cute little cartoon puppy with a head that was too big for it’s body and a set of floppy ears. Taemin watched with a wide little mouth of curiosity. “That’s a puppy!” the boy cheered and clapped when he finally saw it taking shape.

“Would you like to get a better look?” Jimin asked Seokjoon softly. The second up was practically leaning across the table trying to get a glance at the drawing. Nodding quickly, Jimin lifted the pup off their shared bench and helped Joon into the one Jungkook and Taemin were seated in.

Seokjoon crawled over to Jungkook and climbed into the alpha’s lap. Jimin couldn’t fight the smile that formed as he watched Jungkook balance the two pups – one standing on each of his thighs. He had his arm encased around them both to ensure they were locked to his chest and wouldn’t fall away. A low groan escaped the alpha’s lips as he paused his drawing.

“Little feet always find that spot” Jimin answered with a giggle, already knowing that Jungkook’s groin had just been kicked. Jimin had been there plenty of times before when the pups would crawl into his bed early in the morning.

“I see that” Jungkook suppressed a second groan and shifted Taemin’s foot away from the sensitive spot. “Joonie, what’s your favourite animal?” Jungkook asked the pup, coming to an ending of the puppy drawing. The drawing was borderline perfection. The alpha clearly had skills in the art department – in fact Jimin was beginning to consider the possibility that Jungkook had skills in just about everything.

“Bunny” Joonie answered without zero hesitation.

The dialogue that followed had Jimin stunned and his heart bursting with happiness. The alpha had listened. Jimin didn’t directly ask Jungkook to help in terms of encouraging the pup’s conversation skills. However Jungkook took it on himself to guide the pups as Jimin had. “Can you say that in a bigger sentence?” Jungkook encouraged Joon with a light pat to his side.

Joon considered the statement for a moment before answering with “I like bunnies.”

Jungkook and Jimin both found themselves smiling. “I like bunnies too” Jungkook answered grabbing at a pink piece of chalk. From that moment on Jimin was completely immersed in watching the three alphas interacting together. He didn’t mind that he was primarily left out of the conversation or that his pups seemed so interested in the other male. Watching the interaction simply warmed Jimin’s heart. Tugging his phone free from his pocket he snapped a few photos of the alpha carefully supporting the pups on his thighs as he sketched out whatever they requested.

The omega was almost to distract to notice the aunt return with the requested meats and side dishes. Jimin lightly thanked her and bowed his head before she was off again. Considering informing Jungkook of the food, Jimin quickly thought better of it and instead opted to barbeque the meat himself. Bringing to the pups to a restaurant was never high on Jimin’s to do list – it was an extra strain on their budget that he couldn’t afford – however if he was to take them out to eat it certainly wouldn’t be to a barbeque location with a grill built into the table top. Although he knew it was all safe, he was always concerned when his pups were involved. Luckily, having Jungkook there proved to be a distraction for the puppies. With the two boys completely entertained Jimin could focus more on the cooking of the meat.

Absent-mindedly Jimin worked on turning the seasoned meat on the grill. Try as he might he couldn’t resist the constant glances in Jungkook’s direction. There was something oddly intriguing about the alpha – he seemed to have a natural way of pulling at Jimin’s heartstrings. Seokjoon had since lost interest in watching the drawing form on the wall and instead was leaning his little face into Jungkook’s neck breathing in the alphas scent.

Jimin knew without a doubt the pups would sleep well tonight. They were completed surrounded by an alphas pheromones and scent. This was bound to give them pleasant dreams.

Taemin was leaning forward closer to the blackboard, but Jungkook held a tight grip to the boys little body to ensure he wouldn’t get unsteady. Jungkook was extremely attentive to the pups. And he was able to successfully balance his focus between the two. Jimin had long since noticed others in the past would struggle in sharing their time between the two pups – one would often receive more attention and caregiving than the other. As a result Jimin was always cautious in watching the way people interact with both.

Jungkook was able to share his time effectively between the pups. Although Taemin was taking up majority of his vocal communication, Jungkook was still focused n Seokjoon as well. Jimin noticed the way Jungkook would occasionally rub his cheek against the top of the pup’s head. This was a silent way of indicating to the little boy that the alpha was aware of him and thinking about him. Even the increase of Jungkook’s scent could be considered a form of communication with Joon. Jimin also caught the quick glanced Jungkook would make checking on the more soft-spoken pup. But at the same time his attention to Taemin and the drawings they were creating together never faulted.

Jimin was almost reluctant to announce that dinner was ready. The meat was cooling and Jimin had already spooned rice onto the pup’s plates. Adding some kimchi to the side – although Jimin knew the pups would likely put up a fight of eating any form of vegetable. “Puppies” Jimin stated, gaining the attention of Jungkook and the pups – all three looking at the omega with wide curious eyes. Jimin chuckled lightly and nodded towards the food. “It’s time to eat now. Please put the toys away.”

All three alphas groaned lightly with a slight pout. Reluctantly they put the chalk away and accepted wet wipes that Jimin offered them all to wash their hands. “Seokjoon come back and sit down” Jimin coached having the plate set out beside him for the pup.

Joon instead pouted slightly and gave his head a small shake. “Can I stay with alpha?” he asked with wide eyes. If Jimin had considered hearing his pup say these words to him two months ago he more than likely would’ve been hurt, however he found that his heart swelled with love. Jimin offered his pup a smile and a nod of agreement.

Jungkook glanced at Jimin and smiled sheepishly. Perhaps he was concerned that the omega might be upset that the puppy chooses the alpha over his own eomma. But Jimin hadn’t seemed bother by it. Jungkook used his chopsticks to lift some small slices of meat onto the pup’s plates first.

For a moment Jimin was caught by surprise. In a mated household an alpha’s top priority is providing for his omega and pups. It would be natural for the alpha to serve them first before himself. However, they aren’t a mated family. Jungkook was under no obligation to serve the pups first – but yet he did. To Jimin, this showcased the true nature and heart of the alpha.

Lifting the meat to his lips Jungkook lightly blew on his. He was cautious of the heat before placing it on the plates. Blushing slightly he locked eyes with Jimin. “S-sorry” Jungkook stuttered out, his tongue guiding along his cheek nervously. “Should I not have done that?”

Jimin gave his head a little shake with a smile pulling at his lips. “No” he insisted. “That is exactly what you should do.” The omega was rather impressed with Jungkook’s knowledge and behaviour. Jimin proceeded to watch the alpha lift the larger pieces onto Jimin’s own plate. Eyes widening Jimin reached forward and quickly grabbed at Jungkook’s wrist. “Oh no, I don’t need that much” Jimin insisted. He grabbed his own chopsticks and tried to transfer some back to the grill. “I’ll never be able to finish all this.”

Jungkook answered with a quick tap of his chopsticks against Jimin’s – which earned a glare from the elder. Laughing slightly Jungkook explained, “Whatever you don’t finish I’ll eat after. But for now keep it.”

The elder gave in with a sigh, watching the alpha take the remainder of the meat from the grill. Jimin grabbed a couple lettuce leaves before pushing them over towards Jungkook. Jimin scooped ssamjang onto the leaf, added rice with some chili peppers before placing the meat on top with a sprinkle of sesame seeds. Closing his eyes Jimin took a large bite of the meal he prepared. A low groan came from his lips, as he was overwhelmed with the flavors. Eyes opened quickly Jimin blushed in embarrassment. He had practically moaned in front of the alpha – how humiliating could things get?

“S-sorry” Jimin stuttered out with bright cheeks. Struggling to maintain eye contact he looked away from the alpha in favor of gazing at his lap.

Dramatically Jungkook lifted his own lettuce wrap to his mouth taking a huge bite – essentially swallowing it whole. The alpha than released a low moan – clearly only for the sake of doing so and not because it was an impulse like with Jimin. He proceeded to lick his lips slowly and flashed Jimin a playful wink. “The best barbeque I’ve had in a long time” he answered.

Although Jimin understood the alpha had done for purely for the dramatics he found he felt slightly better about his own accidental groan. Lifting his head back up with confidence he giggled a little watching Taemin drop some rice into his lap with a pout. “Slow down puppy” Jimin coached. “The rice isn’t going to run away on you.”

Jungkook glanced at the pup seated beside him. Retrieving his napkin he reached over and gently wiped the rice off the boys shirt and collected it into the palm of his hand. Tilting his head back Jungkook tossed the rice into his mouth. He flashed a slight smirk in Jimin’s direction as he pushed the rice into the centre of Taemin’s plate – making it easier for the pups to scoop. “So how was your day hyung?” Jungkook asked lightly.

Jimin was preparing a second lettuce wrap as he looked up at Jungkook. With the pups occupied by eating this gave the adults a perfect opportunity to talk – which made Jimin more nervous than it should have. “It was pretty good” Jimin answered softly. “I had a shift at the coffee shop near the university today. It was actually rather slow today. I suppose people are getting bored with the college experience now and prefer to head home after classes are completed rather than hang around campus.”

“You’ve mentioned a dance studio in the past” Jungkook asked curiously as he removed another slice of meat from the grill. “Are you dancer?”

“I’m a choreographer more than anything nowadays,” Jimin explained lightly with a slight shrug. “I dreamed of becoming a dancer ever since middle school. I attended a performing arts school back in Busan. When I got accepted into university for a major in contemporary dance I was stunned and entirely grateful. I had spent three years training, but when I discovered I was pregnant with the pups I took classes part time. It took an extra year for me to complete my education but it was worth it. After that I got a job at a local studio. I knew I couldn’t be a dancer anymore. By industry standards I was a tainted omega who had pups out of mating. My body was ruined in the views of other professionals. But, teaching became my passion fairly quickly. I get to see potential dancers reach their greatest heights. To me, that’s fulfilling.”

Blushing slightly Jimin nibbled on his bottom lip. He likely over shared a little too much. Jungkook had only asked about the studio, but Jimin was unable to control his tongue. He ended up completely over sharing with the younger by providing his history of schooling. However, the alpha didn’t seem bothered by the ranting even in the slightest.

“So you work two jobs” Jungkook stated the obvious. “And you are continuously involved in your pups lives. That’s incredible. I don’t know how anyone can pull that off. You must be a superhero.”

Laughing softly Jimin shook his head. “No, not a superhero. I am just a simple eomma that needs to provide for his family. And actually I work three jobs – not two.”

“Three?” Jungkook’s eyes opened wide in disbelief. “H-how can you manage that?”

“The third job isn’t that difficult. It’s tutoring high school or college students. Sometimes I’ll meet up with them in the evenings or they will email me essays to review and edit. I don’t always do it. Just when I feel I need some extra money,” Jimin explained with ease.

“I don’t know how you do it” Jungkook stated with a disbelieving shake of his head. “I would likely never be as strong as you are. I would surely sink if I was in your position.”

Jimin offered up a kind smile, “I would’ve said that too. But you learn to handle these situations because you wish to better your pup’s lives. If me working three jobs means my puppies don’t need to go hungry or I can buy them a new toy – that’s enough for me. I’ll do whatever I can for my pups.”

“I understand” Jungkook smiled in return. “I can clearly see that. You would do everything your power to give them the world.”

“For what it’s worth” Jimin offered up to the alpha, “I don’t think you’ll sink. You will learn as you go – just as I did. I was certain I’d fail when I first began this journey.”

Jungkook smiled softly directed at Jimin. Slowly his gaze broke away from Jimin’s and turned to the pups that were nibbling on the last of the rice – the kimchi left untouched. Ruffling Seokjoon’s hair Jungkook bowed his head slightly to comment in the pup’s ear “why aren’t you eating the kimchi?”

Joon made a face at that and shook his head firmly. He was practically sticking his tongue out in distaste at the idea of eating veggies. “It’s gross.”

“Yah” Jungkook poked the pup’s side warningly. “It’s not nice to say that. It took the chef a long time to prepare this. You need to at least eat so-“ Jungkook glanced up when Jimin cleared his throat. The elder flashed a warning glare and Jungkook swiftly changed his statement, “you need to eat all of it. There’s not very much. You can do it.” Jungkook reached into the larger bowl of kimchi and lifted some onto his chopsticks. “We will have some together.”

Heaving a sigh and hanging his head low Joon gave into the alpha’s commands. Poking the fermented cabbage with his fork he lifted it to his mouth. The pup glanced at the alpha – watching his every action Joon took a bite just as Jungkook did. Although the pup didn’t seem to enjoy it much, he followed the actions of the alpha eating the last of the vegetables on his plate.

Jimin smiled proudly at the pup “good job” he said. “You and Taemin can draw some more. But Jungkook needs to finish eating before he joins you” Jimin said in a warning tone. The pups let out a low whine and flashed their eomma puppy eyes – they didn’t want to wait for the alpha. But Jimin was having none of that as he sent a warning glare in their direction. Reluctantly the pups caved moved to the edge of the bench to draw on the wall.

“So” Jimin started lifting some of his uneaten meat onto Jungkook’s plate. “You mentioned this morning that today was your time off school. What did you do? Work on assignments or hang around the house or go to work?”

Jungkook happily eyed the meat Jimin had transferred to him. “I actually met up with my mentee. Yeonjun came by my apartment and we hung out a little. I was planning on ordering lunch for us than chill playing video games or something. But something came up.”

Jimin frowned slightly at that. “Is something wrong?” there was a hint of a worry in his voice. Although he didn’t know Yeonjun personally, he was still a baby alpha just starting out in school. Jimin had been lost at that time too. If there were any insight he could give to assist he would certainly provide it.

The brunette sighed softly as he began to push the meat around his plate. “Yeonjun’s brother had an incident at school. He – Beomgyu – was defending an omega against an alpha that got a little too close during pre-heat. But of course the alpha is some goddamn football player so he had essentially been let off without reprimanding. Instead of the alpha getting disciplined it was blamed on Beomgyu.”

“Yeonjun cares for his brother?” Jimin asked curiously with a tilt of his head. Certainly Jimin had heard of similar incidents with alphas. Jimin had experienced high school as an omega; he knew the type of behaviour alphas got away with. However, it wasn’t often he heard about a university student caring for a high school brother.

“Two brother’s actually – Soobin and Beomgyu” Jungkook explained lightly. “His parents passed away a few months ago. He’s been caring for them ever since.”

“That cant be easy on him” Jimin sighed softly. “Losing your parents than becoming the head alpha of your family. That is what I would consider strength.”

“He is incredible” Jungkook agreed.

“Beomgyu, is he okay? Was he able to get out of trouble?” Jimin wondered.

“I hung around just to make sure everything was okay,” Jungkook explained nodding slightly. “Yeonjun was able to argue fairly strongly in his brother’s defense. Beomgyu has detention for the remainder of the week because he threw the first punch. But I suppose that’s better than getting suspending.”

“God I hate schools like that” Jimin grumbled. “The staff should be protecting all their students. Their behaviour as teachers shouldn’t be reliant on who plays a certain sport better than others and it certainly shouldn’t be affected by a sub gender. Being an omega or beta is amazing. We do not select our gender and we should not be judged on it.”

“I understand what you’re saying” Jungkook nodded in agreement. “And I feel exactly the same way. I’ve said it before and I’ll continue fighting for it – omegas, betas and alphas should all be treated equally.”

Jimin found himself smiling at the at the alpha “you are certainly not the alpha I expected you to be.”

“What kind of alpha did you expect of me?” Jungkook asked with a light chuckle. The meal seemed to be coming to an end as neither of the adults was eating. He carefully began to stack the plates together at the edge of the table.

“Honestly?” Jimin asked resting his palms nervously on the tabletop.

Jungkook locked eyes with the omega and leaned forward slightly to indicate his full attention. “Yeah” he smiled kindly, “I want your honest answer.”

“I thought you were a complete jerk,” Jimin said propping up on his elbows and resting his chin in his hands. There was a slight playful tone to his voice, but the alpha knew he was completely serious. “You didn’t exactly make the best first impression… or second.”

“Or third impression” Jungkook added with a smile.

“That’s for certain,” Jimin laughed lightly. “The first conversation we ever had involved my” Jimin quickly glanced towards the twins. “Butt. You were this stereotypical university alpha student. You were a flirt, a smoker and a partier. I lost sleep over the music you blasted and found cigarette butts on the balcony flooring. You hadn’t given me any indication that you were mature or responsible. From your behaviour within the first two days I knew you, is nothing compared to who you actually are.”

“Who am I actually?” Jungkook asked, finding himself leaning forward across the table, entering Jimin’s space to the point where the omega could feel the alphas warm breath on his face.

“You are kindness and thoughtfulness. You are sporadic and unpredictable in the most wonderful way. You are selfless in a way I have never seen in an alpha before. There is zero hesitation for you when someone you see as pack members need you” Jimin’s voice was soft and true. “You are one of the few alphas that have welcomed the pups into your life entirely with your heart. You fell for them without hesitation – from buying them stuffed bunnies to playing pirates at the park. But you are so much more than that” Jimin struggled slightly with his words. “I once though that you were this golden wolf because you could excel at everything you tried – a golden maknae. However, I realized that it is your heart that is simply golden.”

“If I am the gold than you are silver” Jungkook spoke softly with a warm smile. His scent had spiked greatly with happiness.

“I am the lesser of two metals?” Jimin teased with raised eyebrow.

“No” Jungkook chuckled lightly. “Silver might be common in terms of the amount underground – unseen. However, above ground silver far more rare than gold.”

“The golden maknae” Jimin whispered low. The omega was drawn to the alpha. Their pheromones were dancing together – clouding the omegas thoughts. Jimin had leaned forward making him and Jungkook be a mere centimeters from each other.

“The silver hyung” Jungkook answered softly in return. The alpha found he wishing to close that small gap. He wanted to move forward and capture the omega’s lips.

Jimin nibbled his bottom lip softly. His eyes until that moment had been locked with Jungkook’s, but now his gaze was moving down towards the alpha’s lips. The plump soft reddish lips that looked so warm and comforting.

A voice lightly cleared forcing both males to be separated – this appeared to be the typical reaction whenever the two got too close. The last time on the playground it was Namjoon, now it was the aunt coming to collect the plates and present the bill.

“Thank you” Jungkook bowed his head. Reaching for the bill the omega’s hand’s quickly slapped over top, forcing him to remain frozen. Raising a confused eyebrow Jungkook asked, “what are you doing?”

“You have to let me pay some” Jimin insisted. “We should split the bill. There are three of my family and only one of you. It isn’t fair to put the entire check on you. Plus I am your hyung and you’re still in college.”

“Jiminie hyung” Jungkook chuckled lightly. “I invited you and the pups out to eat. I wanted to say thank you for the way in which you helped me this past weekend.”

“You seriously don’t need to Jungkookie” Jimin argued.

“I want to hyung,” Jungkook answered softly. “Let me treat you tonight. You work so hard to take care of the pups. For once, allow someone to spoil you.”

Jimin’s eye widened softly. Seokjin hyung had said something nearly identical to him earlier that evening. Jungkook’s tone of voice was completely calm and genuine. He wanted to do this for Jimin without receiving anything in return. Slowly Jimin released his hold on the bill and allowed Jungkook to claim the leather bound pocket.

Jungkook gave Jimin a quick wink as he flipped the pocket open to check the price and pay. Jimin, not wanting to feel any worse about watching Jungkook pay for the three Park males spoke to his pups as a form of distraction. “Puppies, please put away the chalk it’s time for us to go home.”

“But eomma!” Taemin whined with a big pout.

“We want to play with Kookie” Seokjoon let out his own little cry.

“Pups” Jimin said holding back the sigh he so badly wanted to release. “You can play with Jungkookie another time. It’s time to go home. You can watch a movie before bed once you are in your pajamas.”

Taemin perked up at the mention of a movie. “Eomma?” he asked in a dangerously sweet voice that the puppy only used when he wanted something from his eomma that Jimin was likely to say no to.

“Yes Minnie?” Jimin asked, already sensing this was likely not to end well for him.

“Can Kookie stay?” Taemin asked. A slight pause followed as the pup thought of something more to add. “To watch the movie?”

Jimin heaved a slight sigh of relief. On the bright side the pup wasn’t asking Jungkook to stay forever – that was a conversation the omega within Jimin was not ready to have – explaining why Jungkook would never be able to stay around forever. The omega wasn’t ready to face heartbreak like that just yet.

“Oh Min, I don’t know if Jungkook can hang around. He might have something more planned for tonight” Jimin tried to rationalize with the young boy.

However, Jungkook spoke up and crushed Jimin’s expectations. “Actually” Jungkook stated placing the pocket now filled with money back on the table. “I am completely free to spend the evening with you three. And a movie would sound great” Jungkook slid out of the booth collecting their jackets from the nearby coat rack.

Once again Jimin found himself stunned by Jungkook’s behaviour – although by now he certainly should be. The alpha was given an out. He could have taken the chance to end the evening and be free from two bubbly talkative pups – Jimin had seen alphas take this opportunity on several occasions. But Jungkook appeared eager to spend more time with the pups and with Jimin.

Jungkook helped each pup jump down from the bench seat and calmly guided each boy into their jackets. Jimin watched with interest, a smile dusting his lips. For a man that was so concerned about how he’d balance the pups, Jungkook tended to be a natural at multitasking. He was quick to get each boy into his jackets and zipped them up. Eventually he held Jimin’s jacket out.

Jimin held his hand out to take the coat, but Jungkook shook his head and stepped back – giving Jimin the space to slide out of his booth. With his eyes slightly wide, having realized what Jungkook was intending he stood up. A light blush formed as he allowed Jungkook to help him pull the jacket on.

“Now all three Park’s will stay warm,” Jungkook cooed. The blush on Jimin’s cheeks only deepened as Jungkook fiddled with the omega’s jacket zipper. Of course, it was incredibly sweet and adorable that the alpha would do this action – however, his hand was hovering extremely close to Jimin’s crotch.

The alpha must have realized this fact as he was zipping the jacket shut for a red tint was now forming on his own cheeks. Clearly his throat Jungkook stepped away to pull on his own coat.

“All ready to go?” Jimin cooed down to the pups, trying his best to move forward from the slightly awkward encounter. The pups nodded and took hold of their eomma’s hand to be lead out to the car.

Just like before Jungkook assisted one of the pups in getting settled in the car – this time far more comfortable with how to strap them in. however, on the car ride home it was rather on the silent side with neither adult talking much to each other. The pups spoke the occasional words, but other than that the only sound was from the radio music.

Once reaching the apartment the four males made their way up to the apartments – with Jungkook carrying Taemin on his hip laughing slightly at something the pup had said. Jimin found himself fumbling with the keys as he tried to unlock the door. The alpha’s laugh was deep but held great warmth. There was a certain ring to it that instantly made Jimin feel at ease, his own tension from earlier fading slightly. Opening the door he pushed his way inside and removed his shoes. “Okay pups” Jimin said placing Seokjoon down. “You pups run off now and grab some pajamas. It’s time to change.”

Jungkook, listening to the omega set Taemin to his seat and quickly the two pups were running off together down the hall. The alpha simply chuckled lightly at the cuteness and bent to remove his shoes.

“I hope you don’t feel obligated to stay” Jimin blushes slightly as he fiddled with his fingers. Had he known - or even considered the possibility - that Jeon Jungkook his neighbourhood alpha would be staying late to watch a movie with him and the pups he would’ve put more care into cleaning his living room. As it stood the room was covered in an array of blankets scattered across the floor and pillows stacks on the couch. There were toys piled in a corner and he was certain he spotted candy wrappers under the coffee table. It was far from date night ready - but than again this wasn’t technically a date. 

Jungkook offered up a smile in response. He swiftly waved the omegas concern away. “There is nowhere else I’d rather be” he insisted moving deeper into the space. Slowly his eyes gazed over the living room with a warm smile. Jimin wasn’t positive on what the alpha was thinking, but considering the happy spike in his scent, the omega believed the male was truly pleased to be there. 

Neither adult had opportunity to say much else as the pups cane running back into the living room. Both had completely striped naked and was clutching a pair of footie pajamas that turned them into bunnies - which was a Christmas present from Seokjin this past year. Jungkook let out a low chuckle watching them both go running towards their eomma. 

“Eomma” Seokjoon asked with wide eyes. 

“Help us please” Taemin added with a smile of his own. 

“Of course” Jimin nodded bending at his knee to take the clothing from Joon first. He pulled the little boy close and began tugging the legs up. Try as he might to balance himself between the two pups there were of course times Jimin could only assist one. Getting dressed was one of these moments. 

However, Jungkook was quick to step forward and assist. Bending to the floor he offered Taemin a smile “Minnie” he spoke gently. “Would you like me to help?” 

Happily Taemin nodded and turned to the alpha. He handed the pajamas over and allowed the elder to assist him. 

Jimin watched the scene with warm eyes. His puppies were completely comfortable around the alpha. That only made the omega feel much more reassured about a potential relationship with the alpha. Once he got Seokjoon zipped up in the bunny pajamas he pushed himself off the flooring. Lifting Seokjoon onto the couch Jimin tucked a blanket around the boy’s body. 

“Puppies what are you in the mood for?” He asked moving towards his small selection of movies. A week ago he had cancelled his cable subscription, which he hopes would allow the pups a chance to watch a singular movie a night.

Taemin was now twitching in Jungkook’s arms beginning to get bored. The alpha had appeared to struggle slightly with the pajamas and had originally pulled them on backwards. Now with the clothing in order Jungkook lifted the second pup next to his brother. “Zootopia please eomma” Taemin requested - his eomma proud that the pup used a complete sentence. 

Jimin nodded and easily put on the chosen movie before sitting on the couch - lifting Taemin into his lap. “Sorry about all the pillows and blankets” he apologized to Jungkook. Pushing the blankets aside he blushed slightly “nesting” he explained in a small voice. 

Jungkook seemed to hesitate slightly, especially after hearing the nesting comment before taking the open spot beside Jimin. He didn’t want to disturb the omegas nest, but if Jimin was inviting him who was he to deny? 

Once Jungkook was seated Seokjoon crawled into his lap and got comfortable. Out of the corner of his eye Jungkook spotted Jimin bending to collect something from the flooring. Clutched in his hands were the bright stuffed bunnies. Handing one to each pup he smiled at the alphas direction. 

“They love the bunnies,” Jimin explained. “The puppies carry them everywhere. Last night Joonie was begging me to let his bunny join him in the bath. Which would’ve been a disaster had I said yes. And they always cuddle them at bedtime now - it’s like they can’t sleep without it now.” 

“Why?” Jungkook found himself asking curiously. When Jimin glanced at him confused the younger realized he needed to say more. “Why would it be a disaster?” 

“Oh” Jimin giggled. “Stuffed animals and bath times don’t work well together. More often than not that animal will get soaked. And wet stuffed toys leads to either the fur being damaged, loosing its softness or much more dire, it’s too wet to sleep with and the pup becomes sad.” 

“I never would’ve thought of that” Jungkook stated with a slight frown that Jimin didn’t really understand.

“I didn’t either” Jimin encouraged softly. “I figured that out the hard way with a lot of tears from the puppies” Jimin giggled lightly. 

“Eomma!” Taemin cried out excitedly. He pointed towards the screen as he was practically bouncing in Jimin’s lap. “Say the line” he begged. 

“Please eomma” Seokjoon joined in the begging with wide puppy eyes. 

Jungkook looked at the omega with a confused gaze. But the hyung simply laughed slightly and flashed Jungkook a quick wink. Leaning down slightly so that he could speak clearly to the two pups. In a high-pitched voice Jiminie said, “I’m officer Judy Hops reporting for duty!” He then raised his hand to his forehead and gave a salute. 

Both pups clapped and cheered at their eomma. It took Jungkook a second to realize that Jimin was quoting the movie. Smiling slightly Jungkook locked eyes with Jimin. The omega was blushing softly as he leaned back to get settled in the couch again. 

Moving forward the adults focused on watching the movie. On more than one occasion Jimin glanced at the alpha and couldn’t resist laughing slightly. Jungkook was holding a tired Seokjoon against his chest occasionally absentmindedly scenting him. But for the most part the maknae was completely engulfed in the movie. There were times Jimin thought the alpha wasn’t blinking due to his level of focus. 

Surprisingly to the omega this was an extremely comfortable interaction. There was no awkwardness whatsoever as they had fallen into silence. It felt rather domestic to Jimin. At some point during the movie Jimin had tucked his feet to the side and leaned against Jungkook for support. With Taemin snuggling against his chest Jimin put his head on the alphas shoulder.

Subconsciously the alpha began to release his deep chocolate pheromones. The warmth surrounded the three Park males that provided them all with instant comfort. Jimin perhaps at one point when he had first encountered Jungkook considered the chocolate aroma to be rather peculiar. However, the more Jimin came to know Jungkook he quickly realized it suited the alpha. Chocolate might not be a common scent for alphas - neither is the vanilla of the pups - but it was the perfect scent for Jungkook. To the omega it showcased his warmth and comfort. He no longer found it to be different. It was a scent that Jimin’s omega would search out for. 

“I think he fell asleep,” Jungkook mumbled when the movie was over half way finished.

The sudden vocal interaction caught Jimin by surprise but he contained himself from jumping. Pushing himself away from Jungkook he sat up straight – having not realized his head had been resting on Jungkook’s shoulder. “What?” the elder asked clueless.

“Seokjoon” Jungkook nodded down to his lap where the pup had curled up and snuggled into Jungkook’s chest slightly. The pups breathing had deepened and evened out. His eyes were firmly held shut and his little fist was tightly clasping Jungkook’s shirt.

“Taemin too” Jimin stated, already knowing the second pup had long since fallen asleep considering he felt droll on his shirt over twenty minutes ago. Shifting the omega wrapped his arms around the pup. “Let me get Taemin settled in bed and than I’ll return for Joon” Jimin explained as he stood up.

Holding Seokjoon against his shoulder Jungkook followed Jimin in standing. “Lead the way” the alpha smiled kindly, “I got him.”

Silently Jimin guided the alpha down the small hallway to the bedroom the two boys shared. Knocking the door open with his foot, he entered. But the omega’s focus wasn’t on the room; it was on the ever-flowing thoughts within his mind. Jimin couldn’t remember the last time he had an alpha inside his home helping him to put the pups to bed. On a typical movie night Jimin would need to take two trips to get the pups settled into their bedroom, as they had gotten too big to carry together. It was an interesting feeling to have another person around for the mundane actions.

Of course Jimin so often had Taehyung or Seokjoon or even Taehyunie around for assistance – but for some reason this was strangely different. Jimin had grown accustom to his conversations on the balcony or the occasional trip to the park with the alpha. However, watching a movie and carrying the pups to bed together felt far too much like a domestic partnership.

Jimin tucked the fluffy blanket up around Taemin’s shoulder making sure he was comfortable with the bunny still clenched in his hands. Leaning close Jimin rubbed his cheek lightly across the pup’s giving a light scenting. Ending with a kiss to the forehead Jimin stepped away from the bed. Turning towards Seokjoon’s bed, he found that Jungkook had already tucked the boy under the covers and was rubbing his cheek across Seokjoon’s once or twice. Scenting was something that was so intimate that was often only done between mates or pups and parents. However, Jimin’s puppies often searched out scenting as a form of comfort and they had grown attached to Jungkook’s scent lately.

Jungkook glanced at Jimin with a deep red on his cheeks. “I’m sorry” he apologized. “I probably shouldn’t be scenting them so freely,” Jungkook whispered to the omega to ensure he didn’t awaken the pups.

The elder offered a warm smile “It’s fine. My friends often scent Min and Joon and they always enjoy it. Besides, the pups need to be exposed more to an alphas scent.” Resting his hand on Jungkook’s arm he stepped around him, guiding Jungkook to Taemin as Jimin switched to scent Seokjoon.

“I don’t smell much like an alpha” Jungkook mumbled in a low, saddened voice. It was spoken so softly that Jimin needed to strain to hear it. Bending slightly Jungkook ran his cheek across Taemin’s and released soft chocolate pheromones. Stepping away, which both pups now fully scented Jimin and Jungkook exited to the hallway and moved to the living room.

“I suppose I should get going” Jungkook spoke.

The two adults stood in an awkward silence, Jimin shuffling nervously on the heels of his feet. He glanced up at the alpha and nibbled on his bottom lip. Jimin caught the alpha glancing curiously in the direction of the movie that was temporarily paused. Before Jimin could stop himself he softly asked, “would you like to stay? The movie has about a half hour left. Don’t you want to know who kidnapped the otter?”

Jungkook pushed his tongue against his cheek and nodded slightly. “Yeah” the alpha agreed moving to return to the couch – with the omega following. The two took a seat, but this time further than before – each taking an armrest. “But I’m pretty sure I already know who the kidnapper is.”

Jimin raised a curious eyebrow at the confidence the alpha illuminated. “You sound pretty certain of that” Jimin mentioned. Of course when the omega first watched the movie, he too had assumed the Lion mayor was the one at fault.

“It’s the lamb,” Jungkook said determinedly. His eyes were glued on the screen was he watched the scene unfold. “The lion would be far too obvious.” When a slight gasp escaped from Jimin Jungkook glanced in his direction. Chuckling softly Jungkook said, “you thought it was the mayor didn’t you?”

“Come on” Jimin crossed his arms and pouted dramatically. “You can’t seriously tell me that you never once considered it to be the damn lion.”

“Oh, I’m not saying I didn’t consider it a possibility” Jungkook explained. The tension that he hadn’t realized was in his shoulder’s relaxed and he leaned back into the couch. His body was now turned directly towards Jimin so they could speak with ease. “I thought of it near the beginning. But I figured it is likely the most unexpected of all. Isn’t that how most of these mysteries turn out?”

Jimin huffed slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. “I guess you’ll just have to wait to find out.” but this only earned another laugh from the alpha, as they both settled back into watching the movie much more comfortable than before. Out of the corner of his eye Jimin watched the alpha with interest. He appeared completely interested in the movie. Jimin hadn’t expected Jungkook to be the type of alpha to settle in and enjoy watching a children’s movie. The omega noted the little habits about the alpha as he settled in his seat. The alpha would knock his fist against his thigh in moments of short boredom or how when things got increasingly interesting he would push his tongue against the side of his cheek. There were moments when his eyes would be scanning the room curiously only to quickly refocus on the TV.

“I told you it was the lamb” Jungkook beamed as the end credits rolled. He arched his back and stretched. Crossing his legs he sat back gazing at the omega. He propped his elbow up on the back of the couch and rested his cheek against his palm. Happily he flashed a smile at the omega.

“Yes you did” Jimin answered, smiling with sparkling eyes. “I suppose some people just have a special talent for these things.”

“I have many talents,” Jungkook teased leaning towards the omega. His voice was low as he spoke and his gaze was intensified. “And maybe if you’re lucky I’ll let you see a few of them.”

“Oh if only I would be so blessed” Jimin answered with a giggle of his own. He gave a small eye roll and shake of his head. He found this alpha to be completely ridiculous at certain times – but Jimin actually really enjoyed it. “And what are these amazing talents of yours?” the omega asked as he shifted closer to Jungkook, with their legs now pressing against each other.

“I can sing” Jungkook replied his head bowing slightly.

“I would love to hear you sing” Jimin smiled softly, already knowing the alpha’s voice was likely soothing.

“I can cook” Jungkook’s hand lowered from the couch backing and moved to gently hold Jimin’s waist. Taking the omega’s comfort in the touch as a good sigh the alpha slowly brushed his thumb across the exposed skin of Jimin’s waistline.

“An alpha who can cook” Jimin whispered leaning forward till their forehead had met together. “That’s impressive.”

“I can play soccer” Jungkook added another of his many talents to the list. The younger male decided to push his luck with the elder. Closing majority of the space he pressed his nose against the omegas. Gently Jungkook rubbed his wide nose against Jimin’s slender one.

Jimin’s eyes closed slightly. He breathed in the warm chocolate, practically wanting to purr at the scent. Carefully Jimin rubbed his nose against Jungkook’s in response. He began to release his own strawberry pheromones to mix with the alphas. The space between them was minimal. There was a brush of warm breath against Jimin’s lips. Either male could easily close the gap and attached to their other’s lips in a sweet kiss.

However, Jimin was the one that pulled away. There was a deep blush on his cheeks and he was nibbling on his bottom lip. Clearing his throat slightly, Jimin pushed past the awkward silence. The alpha had now leaned away with reddened cheeks of his own. “Speaking of soccer” Jimin explained. “The pups have their first soccer lesson this Monday. I was wondering if you’d like to come with us? I know it’ll likely be extremely boring and we’ll just be watching pups running back and forth chasing after a ball. But –“

“Yes” Jungkook cut the hyung off without hesitation. “I would love to come with you and the pups hyung. Of course I’ll be there. Do you want us to walk over together or should I meet you there? It’s just at the park right?”

“It’s at the park we often go to play yes” Jimin nodded. “I suppose we can walk over together. Maybe you can join us for dinner afterwards” Jimin offered. “Not going out anywhere. I was thinking I could cook for you.”

“Cook for me?” Jungkook’s eyes widened slightly. He found himself eagerly nodding. “Yeah, I like the sound of that. It’s a date. Oh well. Not an actually date. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s a date but not really a date.” The alpha was blushing again and shifting awkwardly where he sat. He rubbed the back of his neck as he fumbled over his words.

“It could be a date,” Jimin thought to himself in an almost longing tone.

“If I was going to take you on a date I wouldn’t expect you to cook for me” Jungkook answered.

Jimin’s eyes widened and he released a low gasp. “I said that aloud?” he raised his hand to cover his mouth as though he could erase the words he had spoken. Jimin was often bold in many aspects of his life. But dating was not one of those things – he didn’t know the first about dating. The two times he dated anyone, both ended terribly.

“You did” Jungkook smiled cheekily. The confident alpha seemed to be making reappearance. When the omega simply responded by nibbling on his bottom lip, Jungkook decided to press his luck and move the conversation forward. “Aren’t you going to ask?”

“Ask what?” Jimin questioned with a furrowed brow.

“Where I would take you on a date” Jungkook answered in a firm cocky tone. “Don’t you want to know?”

Jimin hated to admit it, but he actually would love to know where the alpha would take him. Jungkook didn’t necessarily strike him as the type of alpha to plan an extravagant date night, however Jimin was beginning to learn he was full of surprises. The omega found himself asking in a less than confident voice, “where would you take me on a date?”

“Banpo Bridge Park” Jungkook replied smiling. He gave a determined nod as though to state the conversation was final. Jimin must have looked shocked as the younger began to explain. “You don’t strike me as the type to want an expensive dinner – of course I’ll give you that as well. But with you, I would want to do something interactive in space that allows us to get to know each other better. Every night the fountain will light up and spray a showcase of water over the river. After watch the show we would walk down to the river and have a picnic by the water. We’re both from Busan, the river will remind us of home. Plus, as a bonus if it gets cold I would have an excuse to cuddle with you.”

“That sounds like a beautiful first date” Jimin agreed with longing eyes. It showcased to Jimin that Jungkook had put thought into the possible date night. He had been impressed that Jungkook recognized that Jimin wasn’t one for an over the top expensive night. Jimin would prefer a night out where they could interact together and build onto a relationship.

“So how about Friday?” Jungkook asked in a relaxed manner.

“What?” Jimin frowned slightly in confusion.

“For our date” Jungkook answered. “To Banpo Bridge Park.”

“Our date” Jimin’s eyes widened, his breath hitched and his scent increased. Had Jungkook just asked him out? He thought they were talking theoretically, but Jungkook was serious about this. It would be so easy for Jimin to say no. Instead he found himself answering, “Friday would work great.”

“Awesome” Jungkook beamed. A large spike of chocolate alpha pheromones released from the younger male. “It’s a date” he stood up from the couch and moved towards the door – as though running away before the omega could change his mind. “I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“Only if I can pack the picnic basket” Jimin answered shyly as he followed after Jungkook. The alpha appeared to be showing him out.

“You’ve got yourself a deal” Jungkook bent slightly and tugged his shoes on. With his jack in hand he stood straight. Reaching forward with his free hand he tugged Jimin by his waist towards him. Resting chest-to-chest Jungkook added, “and you’ve got yourself a date.”

Swiftly, before Jimin had time to react Jungkook had leaned towards him and planted a soft sweet kiss on the omega’s cheek. There was no opening for Jimin to respond as the maknae was already leaving. “I’ll see you on Friday hyung” Jungkook opened the door and stepped out.

“See you Friday” Jimin blushed deeply as he responded – but it was a reply Jungkook likely never heard as he had already closed the door.

Standing in his entryway of his run down beat up apartment Jimin heaved a few deep breaths. He willed his wolf and his spiked scent to relax. How had it been that easy? Jungkook had convinced him to go out with such ease and comfort. There was no pressure in saying yes and everything had felt natural. This was not how Jimin suspected his night would end, but he was surprisingly pleased that it did.

He had a date. His first date in two years. A date with a baby alpha.

Jimin was going on a date that he was excited and happy to share with an alpha that had a heart unlike any other. The omega couldn’t remember the last time he was this excited.

Saying yes to Jungkook’s date had been easy. But now was the hard part. Jimin needed to wait two full days until his date with Jungkook.

Why couldn’t it be Friday already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Kittens! Family Date Night!! I adored how natural Jungkook was with the pups despite being clearly nervous regarding parenting. 
> 
> Jungkook and Jimin have a date coming? Woohoo! It's about time! I am certainly excited to see how an evening of the two males alone will go. Hopefully nothing will go unexpectedly wrong...
> 
> Yeonjun the baby alpha coming in with some great advice to Jungkook! I haven't gotten a chance yet to introduce Beomgyu or Soobin into the story, I'm hoping to change that soon. With Namjoon fighting for equal rights of trainees TXT will be making a bigger role. 
> 
> As you can see Jin is becoming a larger part of the story moving forward as he will now have a plotline that requires him to lean on Jimin more. Jimin has so often relied on his friends - it's time to see them rely on him a little. 
> 
> Speaking of puppies! That brings me to my chapter question!   
> Chapter Question: If you were to see another couple welcome a pup, who should it be?   
> A - Jimin and Jungkook   
> B - Hoseok and Yoongi   
> C - Seokjin and Namjoon   
> D - Taehyun and TXT member (kinda like a full circle of Jimin's story) 
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment! I truly love reading them all and I will always respond to them! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megz_cat) or send me questions on Curious Cat at megz_cat


	10. An Unexpected Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excuse me?” Yoongi snapped his head in Jungkook’s direction with widened eyes.
> 
> “You want to make a company?” Namjoon asked in his own shocked tone. “You can’t be serious.”
> 
> “Yeah, that’s a little impulsive Jungkook,” Yoongi agreed. “It’s like you just woke up today and decided you were going to create an entire record label in that small ass apartment of yours.”
> 
> “Not an entire record label” Jungkook rolled his eyes dramatically. “We are going to write songs with them, educate them on the recording process, improve their singing – we can even provide them lessons on dances. The essential aspects they would learn in training, I want to teach them.”
> 
> “You want to create a super trainee” Yoongi had his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Jeon Jungkook had been a picture of calm and collected on Friday afternoon – that was until he realized what time it was. He was running late – literally. The alpha bolted up the steps from the underground subway station. His bag was slung over his shoulder and his hair falling messily around his forehead. Heaving a sigh he dodged around the crowds as he rushed off to the sushi restaurant where he had agreed to meet Namjoon hyung.

Luckily for the younger alpha the restaurant wasn’t too far once he got off the train. It was just around the first right. Skidding to a stop Jungkook ran his hands over his shirt in desperation to remove any wrinkles. This was Namjoon for goodness sake. This was not a major business deal or sales pitch. However, Jungkook wanted to show he was serious about his proposition – and the best way to do that was to look professional.

Entering, Jungkook spotted Namjoon seated in the corner on his phone. The elder didn’t have long to meet; he only got an hour-long lunch. So Jungkook needed to make every second count. Pulling his own phone out for a second, Jungkook checked to see where Yoongi was. Jungkook knew the relationship between Jimin and Yoongi was strained, but he wasn’t certain about how Yoongi and Namjoon felt about each other. However, Jungkook needed both alphas to join him in order to accurately discuss what it was he had planned. With a message from Yoongi saying he was five minutes away Jungkook decided to cross the restaurant and join Namjoon.

“Namjoon-ssi” Jungkook greeted with a bow. He straight his back and folded his hands politely in front of himself. “I am so glad you agreed to meet with me.”

Namjoon released a low chuckle and a small shake of his head. “I’ve told you before Jungkook, you can call me hyung.” He held out his hand to firmly shake Jungkook’s before signaling to the seat across from him. “I must say though, I am extremely curious as to why you arranged this.”

“I wanted to discuss the request you made a week ago” Jungkook removed his bag and slid into the seat. “You wanted me to find someone who will teach Niki and Taki. You didn’t ask me to debut them. That’ll be a little harder. But I can find a way to give them equal training that any alpha would receive.”

“You found them a teacher?” Namjoon’s eyes widened and his scent spiked in disbelief. Of course, Jungkook was an idol, but Namjoon never suspected he’d have favors such as this to call in on. “Within a week? Who is it? Another idol? Are they in Japan?”

“Actually, it’s a producer,” Jungkook explained. “He has my absolute full trust. I have worked with dozens over my career, but no one has ever come close to his level of professionalism and abilities. A teacher is great, but a producer is whom idols will be working with throughout their entire career. So it’s best to expose them early.”

“Alright, I understand that” Namjoon nodded in agreement. “So who is this amazing producer you highly recommend?”

“Ah, here he is now” Jungkook beamed, spotting Yoongi entering the restaurant. He raised his hand and waved the alpha over to their table. “Hyung” Jungkook greeted. “I’m so glad you could join us.”

“I didn’t realize I was meeting with Kim Namjoon,” Yoongi said in a low voice as he glanced at the other alpha at the table. He made no movement to sit and it would appear like he was ready to leave at any second. “I likely wouldn’t have come had I known.”

“Likewise” Namjoon answered in a disgusted tone. Jungkook had only ever known Namjoon to be with a calming behaviour and welcoming voice. He didn’t think the alpha would have the ability to seem even slightly disrespectful.

“Where’s the respect?” Yoongi asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger male. “I am still your hyung.”

“You lost that title years ago” Namjoon hissed.

Jungkook cleared his throat lightly, “I realize the two of you likely have some unresolved difficulties from the past-“

“Cheating is far more than a slight unresolved issue,” Namjoon stated in a low voice as he gazed deeply in Yoongi’s direction. Judging by the tone of his voice Namjoon’s wolf was extremely close to the surface and the male was barely holding on to control. Namjoon glanced quickly at Jungkook, “for an alpha that is supposedly courting Jimin, you sure as hell don’t care about his feelings if you’re hanging around with the bastard that broke his heart.”

The baby alpha’s eyes widened as he took in the words Namjoon directed to him. Turning slightly he glanced at Yoongi. Yoongi cheated on Jimin? Jungkook only knew pieces of what happened between Jimin and his friends. It was obvious something terrible had pulled them apart. But cheating? Jungkook knew Yoongi was often presented as emotionless with a rough exterior, but that wasn’t who he truly was. Yoongi would put anyone before himself. Two years ago when Jungkook was struggling with addictions all he needed to do was text Yoongi and the alpha would drop everything to come save him. Min Yoongi had too good of a heart to cheat on anyone – especially on Park Jimin. 

“I didn’t cheat,” Yoongi insisted with a voice that could easily be considered threatening.

“Oh so I just hallucinated everything from two years ago? What do you call standing Jimin up for dates because you needed to check on a ‘friend’? Or hiding your phone and constantly getting nervous if someone gets too close to it? And of course there were the times you and Hoseok would leave together sharing little secrets between you both. That is cheating behaviour,” Namjoon continued with the argument.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows slightly, frowning. “Two years ago?” he glanced at Yoongi, slowly piecing the puzzles together. “But two years ago you were help-“

Yoongi raised his hand in Jungkook’s direction and glared softly as a way to silent him. “That’s enough Jungkook,” he said sternly. “Namjoon does not deserve nor require my explanation. The only person who I need to explain myself to is Jimin. When and if he wants to know about what happened, I will always be available to talk.”

Namjoon was bound to say something more. However Jungkook knew the time was ticking on the clock. The maknae, deciding to press his luck, cut his hyungs off. “You both can continue this conversation later. But we have very little time left and we still had important things to discuss.” This caught the attention of the two elder alphas. Although they didn’t seem particularly pleased with the maknae silencing them, neither fought against him.

“What did you want to meet about?” Yoongi asked, raising an eyebrow. “You didn’t tell me anything other than it was something important.”

“About a week ago I met with Namjoon at my appa's office,” Jungkook answered his hyung.

“Yes I remember” Yoongi rolled his eyes slightly. “I know you might consider me a grandpa, but I don’t have the memory of one.”

The baby alpha chuckled a little before continuing on with his story, “Namjoon hyung and my appa were discussing potential trainees. And of course, Jeon Jungwoo denied the two boys Namjoon had originally sought after.”

“Niki and Taki do have the skills to move forward in the industry,” Namjoon insisted, directing the statement towards the elder. He didn’t want the other alpha to disregard the young males abilities the way Jungwoo did.

“My appa denied them because one is likely to be a beta and the other an omega,” Jungkook explained.

Yoongi chuckled low in his throat “sounds like Jungwoo.” It was no secret among the three that Yoongi once worked for BigHit. Yoongi had worked there since he had known Jimin and Namjoon – although he had been only a student intern at the time. “But what does that have to do with me?”

“Namjoon hyung” Jungkook started, “asked me to find somebody who can teach Niki and Taki. They have a strong skill set – I looked them up on YouTube. They have what it’ll take to be an idol in a couple years – they’re still fairly young right now. But I know, with proper training they will be able to successfully debut.”

“They might have a strong skill set,” Yoongi brought up. “They could be the greatest singer and dancer you have ever seen. However, you seem to be forgetting one major part of the problem. The idol industry doesn’t accept betas or omegas. If it was simply a stance that Jungwoo stood by, I’d suggest moving to another label. But all companies follow the same stereotypes.”

“I know” Jungkook said with a small smile tugging at his lips. “I don’t want to recommend them to another company for training. There likely isn’t one that’ll currently accept them. But that doesn’t mean we can’t make one ourselves.”

“Excuse me?” Yoongi snapped his head in Jungkook’s direction with widened eyes.

“You want to make a company?” Namjoon asked in his own shocked tone. “You can’t be serious.”

“Yeah, that’s a little impulsive Jungkook,” Yoongi agreed. “It’s like you just woke up today and decided you were going to create an entire record label in that small ass apartment of yours.”

“Not an entire record label” Jungkook rolled his eyes dramatically. “Yoongi, you already essentially do this. You promote yourself to record and produce artists in your home studio. I know that you’ve created remixes or songs to be aired in clubs. I want to take that, but teach it to a younger generation.”

“I don’t think I completely understand what you’re saying,” Yoongi said with a frown.

“I want us to teach Niki and Taki,” Jungkook explained with a smile forming. “Not just Niki and Taki. But any omega or beta that wants to improve. We are going to write songs with them, educate them on the recording process, improve their singing – we can even provide them lessons on dances. The essential aspects they would learn in training, I want to teach them.”

“You want to create a super trainee” Yoongi had his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“It's genius,” Namjoon said. He had remained silent for Jungkook’s quick explanation. Although Yoongi might not have seen the point in where Jungkook was going yet, Namjoon did. “By training betas and omegas before they even reach out to the company will result in their skills and abilities being superior. They will know what to expect, the audition process, the idol training. We can make it difficult for companies to deny them. So often the industry claims betas and omegas don’t have the stamina or the strength or the image to make it as an idol. If we can provide them with that ability before they audition, we will have removed every probable reasoning behind a refusal.”

“Not just skills, which of course we can give. But we will make them big. We will give them a name before they even audition” Jungkook insisted. He had strongly thought this through before bringing it up to the other alphas. “They will be set up with YouTube channels to grow an audience. We will record and lobby for demo tracks to be played in clubs. You already know how to do that for yourself Yoongi hyung. You have what it takes to educate other potential artists. We make it known they’re going to audition, it’ll force companies to take them seriously. If a company is denying the artists we train, they will be denying a set of loyal fans.”

“You certainly put a lot of thought into this,” Yoongi said, taking the information. The alpha had his arms crossed over his chest and leaning back into the booth comfortably. “Where exactly do you intend to run these training sessions?”

“From my apartment for now,” Jungkook explained. “I have the spare bedroom and I’ve already put in an order for some recording equipment. We can have clients come by to record or receive a lesson. It’ll be an at home business until we feel like we have the funds to expand.”

“Don’t you have the funding from your time as an idol?” Namjoon asked Jungkook with confusion. “It’ll be an investment into your future career if you put the money forth to rent a larger recording space. We could eventually take creating a company seriously.”

Reluctantly Jungkook shook his head. “I was ten when I was signed on with BigHit. I was fifteen when I debuted. The contacts I signed, I took my appa’s word for it, and I was naive enough to believe he had my best interest at heart. I agreed that the majority of my net profit went to BigHit; I receive very little credit and bare minimum in terms of payment. My music doesn’t belong to me. I get a monthly allowance from a trust fund that was left to me from my grandfather, but the majority of that goes towards university and my apartment. I might have been an idol, but I was never paid as one.”

“This is why the idol industry is so fucking broken,” Yoongi grumbled. “Companies convince you to sign into contracts that have been designed to watch you free fall. It is your music but yet you have lost all rights to it. It's a sickening tactic that these companies continue to use in hopes of gaining larger checks. And the worst part is no one talks about it.”

“Exactly” Jungkook spoke up borderline, cutting the elder alpha off. “No one talks about it, no one is educating the trainees. It is time for that to change. We are entering the next generation of trainees. I want us to teach the fourth generation of idols how it should be.”

“Yes” Namjoon said with very little hesitation. “I’m on board. Lets do it. I can’t quit BigHit right now, not until things take off for us in terms of income. I have a mate that I need to support and we are trying for a pup. I can’t be unemployed. I will dedicate as much time as I can. I am strong at writing music, I have a few songs I can share and maybe we can get some students learning them.”

Jungkook was slightly taken back. Namjoon was extremely on board with everything. He seemed completely dedicated to this potential path. Jungkook knew it was a strong idea, but he didn’t know he’d have the support from the others – not this level anyways. “Yoongi?” he asked looking at the third member.

Sighing softly Yoongi nodded. “Yeah. Lets do it. This is basically what I already do anyways. But it’s been a struggle finding potential clients – many already have recording studios. Starting as a form of pre-training can widen the client's possibilities.”

“So we’re going to do this?” Namjoon asked, glancing at the two men. “The three of us are going to train potential trainees?”

“We have two producers, songwriters and a previous idol,” Jungkook said softly. “I think we can do this.”

“We could pull it off,” Yoongi said. “I am certain I can convince Hoseok to participate too in terms of dancing. He could occasionally evaluate the students, give some tips on ways to improve.”

“Yeah definitely. We want them to be as well rounded as possible,” Jungkook agreed.

“But how are we going to recruit potential students?” Namjoon asked. “We don’t exactly have the funding for advertisements.”

“Well, first we reach out to Niki and Taki. They might live in Japan but we will teach them online via video chats. That’ll be two students already” Jungkook explained.

“We can go back to the simpler times,” Yoongi stated. “Early 2010 are when companies would do recruitments. We will go to street dancers and underground rappers. We will find students wherever we can.”

“I know that Taehyun has a dream of becoming an idol,” Jungkook added. “I’ll reach out to him and see if this is something he’s interested in.”

“Same with my nephew Hueningkai” Yoongi mentioned, “He has similar aspirations. We start by teaching them, getting them known and likely more will come to us.”

“It’ll definitely take some time and be a process, I believe we could do it” Namjoon agreed. “Once BigHit denies potential trainees, I’ll take their name down and we can approach them. We could seriously do this.”

“We still have serious items to discuss” Yoongi answered. “We will need to consider the cost of tutoring these students as realistically we can't do it all for free. And we can’t be serious about this until the studio is prepared.”

“I know” Jungkook agreed. “We will need to take this one step at a time. I think we should test it out first. Try it with Taehyun or Hueningkai to see how we work as a team. It’ll be easier for us to work out the kinks with two students that already trust us.”

“We will move slowly, but as long as we keep moving,” Namjoon stated. “I stand by what I said. This is a genius idea. I strongly believe we need to move forward with this. There are too many omegas and betas being brushed aside. Someone needs to give them a serious chance. And if us training them is the only way of doing that, then I want to do it.”

“I should be receiving the equipment at some point over the next few days,” Jungkook explained. “We can meet up at my apartment after that and give the system a try. Maybe we can try out Hueningkai.”

“And I’ll gather Niki and Taki’s contact information,” Namjoon agreed. “If things work out we will reach out and make an offer.”

“We’re seriously doing this?” Yoongi asked, a piece of the alpha was still settling in with hesitation. This sounded like a lot of work that maybe three twenty something year olds wouldn’t be able to handle.

“Yeah we are” Jungkook beamed “we’re going to do this.”

“Now that we are all in agreement” Namjoon said sliding out of the seat, grabbing his bag. “I need to return to BigHit. Jungwoo is holding a meeting with Mnet executives or something today.”

Jungkook frowned slightly. He couldn’t understand why his appa was meeting with a production company, but the most he could assume was that they were arranging for some form of performance. “What about lunch? We haven’t even gotten a chance to order.” The maknae actually felt bad about it. He had insisted on meeting with Namjoon during the day and now the elder didn’t even get a chance to eat.

“I’ll pick something up on the way back,” Namjoon shrugged. “Besides, we had way more important things to discuss. There’s nothing else I’d rather spend my lunch doing.” He nodded his head in both Jungkook and surprisingly, Yoongi’s direction as a form of farewell. “You have my number Jungkook, text me when we’re setting things up at your apartment.”

“Of course hyung” Jungkook smiled and nodded as the elder left.

Yoongi, standing from the booth shifted to the one across from Jungkook. He had grabbed the menu from the table and began to read over it. “How about we get some miso soup? It's still cool enough outside that soup is a good side choice. We can get some nigiri and temari as well. Something a little different than what we usually order.”

“Sure hyung” Jungkook started watching the other male curiously. Jungkook wanted to ask him so many burning questions. But he knew the elder had used the discussion of food as a distraction. Jungkook, however, wasn't about to let his hyung off so easily. The moment Yoongi had placed his order Jungkook pounced. “You didn’t cheat on Jimin.” it wasn’t a question, rather it was a statement.

“I know I didn't,” Yoongi answered leaning back into the booth and crossing his arms over his chest. The alpha was completely at ease. He knew this conversation would likely come. Jungkook knew too much of their past now.

“Then why haven’t you told Jimin that?” Jungkook argued. The alpha was put in an odd position. Yoongi was his hyung, the alpha that had essentially raised him at one point. Jimin on the other hand, of course Jungkook hadn’t known him long but there was a strong connection between the two. Jungkook felt that Jimin was a potential mate if things continued positively.

“Try as we might, as loud as we get, we can never force people to listen,” Yoongi stated. “Jimin will not welcome an explanation from me, until he is ready. And I can wait for that day to come. I am aware of the pain I caused him. I will always regret that.”

“But you didn’t cheat,” Jungkook whined, not understanding why Yoongi wouldn’t fight to showcase he wasn’t at fault. “You weren’t hooking up with some other omega on the side. You were seeing me Yoongi!”

Yoongi chuckled softly under his breath, “oh sweet Jungkookie. I was seeing you. I wasn’t leaving Jimin to have sexual relations with some beta or omega, I know that and understand it. However, I was still leaving Jimin. I would cancel dates at the last possible second, I would fail to show up when it was my turn to babysit the pups and there were times I purposely ignored his phone calls. The behaviour and ways in which I treated Jimin was far from fair. In many ways I was a terrible alpha to him.

“Jungkookie, I missed his birthday. I had promised to be there for his birthday party. Jin hyung had baked a cake; Taehyung had decorated the entire apartment, Namjoon made a playlist. It was his first birthday party since the pups were born. And I missed it. I showed up, close to midnight. Jimin was heartbroken. He didn’t yell at me or scold me. The omega simply looked at me with those incredibly round eyes that were filled with disappointment.

“I can understand how it looked to him. I never showed up when I promised to. I was running off at all hours of the night with Hoseok. Honestly, if I was in Jimin’s position watching my alpha behave such a way, I would’ve felt very similar. Seeing Hoseok and I get together after Jimin and I ended, that was likely a stab in the back that only confirmed Jimin’s suspicions. Of course Hoseok and I didn’t get together until after the break up, hell I didn’t have feelings for Hoseok until after things ended with Jimin. But that’s beside the point.

“I might not have cheated. But I hurt him in ways that would be very difficult to forgive” Yoongi’s voice was low and laced with sadness.

“I’m the reason you weren’t there” Jungkook was clasping at any form of strength to keep his voice steady. “You were busy caring for me, running after me. It’s my fault. It is all my fault.”

“No Jungkookie” Yoongi shook his head. “The choices I made are my own. I decided not to tell Jimin what was occurring in my life. I continued to keep in the dark. I could’ve explained that a friend needed me. But I didn’t Jungkook. I made my choice and I needed to be reprimanded for that. I deserved what I got. I failed to communicate and I neglected to trust.”

“But” Jungkook shook his head slightly. “Didn’t Jimin fail in that sense too? He didn’t listen and he should’ve believed in you. You were his alpha. That should speak volumes.”

“We both had many faults. We failed each other in many ways. But that simply showcases to me how unmatched we were” Yoongi explained lightly. “Jimin had given birth less than six months before we met. When we entered a relationship it was most likely one drawn from pheromones. Jimin’s omega was crying out for an alpha – especially so recently after giving birth. Just as my alpha felt the omegas pain and wanted to lessen it. Looking back, I can’t guarantee that we entered a relationship because we truly felt attracted to each other, or if it was because our wolves were crying out for something.

“I was never Jimin’s alpha. As terrible as that sounds, it wasn’t me. He has never had an alpha.” Yoongi locked eyes with Jungkook, watching him with interest to see his next reaction, “at least, he hasn’t had one until now. Until you came along.”

“I’m not Jimin’s alpha” Jungkook argued, but the tone was weak.

Yoongi tilted his head in a questioning manner, “Are you certain about that?”

“Positive” Jungkook answered in a very unconvincing voice.

“Alright” Yoongi shrugged just as the food was beginning to arrive. Grabbing at his chopsticks he cracked them apart. “I wanted to ask you if you’re alright with moving forward in training potential idols.” He grabbed at a sushi roll and took a bite.

“It was my idea wasn’t it?” Jungkook replied, grabbing his own set of chopsticks.

“Having an idea, and making it reality are two very different things,” Yoongi answered. His gaze burned into Jungkook as he explained. “You left the idol industry for a reason Jungkookie. There is a lot of pain and regret within those memories of yours. I’ve seen you suffer from it long enough, I don’t want you being in pain again.”

“That’s exactly why I need to do it,” Jungkook began to explain. “I entered the industry without any knowledge of what I was getting myself into. I was completely unprepared for reality, and that is what ended up slowly destroying me. I want to make a shift in the next generation. I want the next set of trainees to be far more prepared than I ever was. I can do that, I can make a difference for them.”

“Who are you going to be teaching them as?” Yoongi asked. “Are you offering singing lessons from Jeon Jungkook, the future CEO of BigHit Entertainment? Will you be Jungkook, your typical wannabe singer with above average ability? Or is it going to be JJK, the world famous idol that simply disappeared?”

Jungkook opened his mouth to answer, but swiftly closed it. To be honest with himself, he had no idea. There were so many images that he presented himself as. He couldn’t be the son of a CEO, that’ll force BigHit to discover what they were doing – same with being JJK. However, being an average singer might not get them as many students. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “All have their positive sides, but also negative.”

“I suppose that’ll be something you need to think about before our next meeting” Yoongi offered, reaching for another piece of sushi. “Now eat. You’re still growing” Yoongi insisted, pointing his chopsticks at the food.

“I guess so,” Jungkook agreed in a small voice.

Hoseok pressed his head back against the floor length mirror forcing his eyes to remain open. The beta hadn’t been sleeping well lately and to be honest he likely wasn’t in the mood to stay at the studio late after lessons on a Friday night. Regardless of how he felt, he couldn’t deny the request of his top student in watching his solo. He had quickly realized this past week that since his loss he appeared to have weakened in terms of confidence. As his choreographer Hoseok knew it was up to him to instill a sense of pride in his students.

The hard hip-hop music blared through the speakers – a welcomed addition in keeping the man alert. Seated on the flooring with his legs crossed Hoseok felt the vibrations beneath him – from both the music and the pounding feet. The young man was clearly giving it all he had. He moved with grace and power, his actions were defined and sharp. It was clear to see how he finished in the top three for the competition – but top three wasn’t good enough for the teenager.

“What do you think?” Lee Heeseung forced the words out around his heavy breathing. His white t-shirt clung to his body with sweat. The beta had been at the studio waiting outside before Hoseok had even arrived to unlock the doors. He had spent his entirety of Friday afternoon dancing.

Heeseung was intent on perfecting himself.

Hoseok loved hard workers – he seriously did – but he was slowly becoming concerned that Heeseung was too focused on perfection and not enough on feeling the movements.

“It was good” Hoseok nodded firmly. “In terms of precision it's nearly perfect. I couldn’t catch any flaws regarding steps and movements.” The beta’s answer was simple – he knew his students. He wasn't here simply to inquire how the solo went that afternoon. There was a much deeper conversation he was about to have.

“Then why did I lose last weekend?” Heeseung whined with a pout – his cheeks puffing out slightly. “You said it yourself. It was nearly perfect; I didn’t make noticeable mistakes. What did I do wrong during competition?”

Many students might refer to Jung Hoseok as difficult to please – he was a hard ass that would train and drill the choreography into his students until they grasped it fully. And it was because of this that he was often sought after for trainees and other potential dancers. It is also why Hoseok knew that when Heeseung asked these questions, the beta knew he'd receive an intense difficult answer in return.

“You’re stressed. You’re tense” Hoseok explained. “I can see it. Hell, I can feel it. You have allowed the steps to dictate what you do next – the pattern. You follow what has been set out as next. The music is no longer playing a factor. You’re not projecting yourself as an individual. When that music starts and I want to see it as your guiding light, I want it to move and force your body through the steps. You have passion that is for certain. But your passion is based on being perfect. I don’t need nor do I want perfection. I want to see who you are when you walk out on stage.”

Heeseung bowed his head almost in shame.

Hoseok smiled, softening his features, “hey. You did well. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. You placed in the top three of every category you participated in. You led the hip-hop group to a win, you personally walked away with several awards.”

“Top three is fine” Heeseung grumbled. “But it’s not as good as a first place clean sweep in all categories entered in.”

The teacher knew that’s where this conversation would’ve gone. Heeseung was at the top of the studio. He had potential to go far. The beta knew he likely only had another year or two left teaching the young man before he moved on to either an entertainment company and get hired elsewhere. With that in mind, the boy always wanted to achieve the best. But a week ago, a fifteen year old – a boy a mere one year younger – showed him what it was like to have a clean sweep in any competition they entered.

“This is about Kang Taehyun,” Hoseok crossed his arms and leaned back against the mirror, resting his shoulder into the glass.

“How did he do it?” Heeseung asked with wide eyes. “He’s only fifteen. And he won every single competition he participated in. I’ve never seen that. He was soloist and duet winner for both contemporary and jazz. Overall top for the day. He was in the group win for three styles. That’s eight different awards that he won in a single competition.”

Hoseok smiled softly as he gazed at the young omega that still had so much to learn both in terms of skills and maturity. “Heeseung, you cannot compare yourself to Kang Taehyun. You two are individuals. Yes, perhaps Taehyun won a total of eight awards in a single night. But you cannot allow that to diminish your own accomplishments. Taehyun competes in a completely different category than you. Your focus has always been primarily hip-hop. Perhaps the competitors you faced were tougher – trained differently than the ones Taehyun faced. The two of you never even directly competed against each other. And even if you did, trophies are not what define a dancer by their greatness.

“There are idols that had never competed in a single dance competition, ones who learnt only after getting signed as a trainee. Dancers who are self taught but have thousands of followers on social media and have more sponsor support than I could only dream of. A trophy does not define or disregard a true dancers passion and ability.”

Heeseung glanced slightly towards the side, unable to maintain eye contact before giving a small nod. “I know Hoseok-ssi. It’s hard. Mentally. I can’t resist comparing my faults and myself. I’m a year older. And I suck.”

“You do not suck Heeseung,” Hoseok encouraged. He unfolded his arms and relaxed his stance. “You have done incredible. I have never seen you give up regardless of how great the struggle is. Look, these journeys are never easy. But I suppose that’s what makes it worth it in the long run. If your whole heart is certain of its dreams in becoming an idol or backup dancer – then you need to keep fighting. No one is going to fight for you, the way you need to fight for yourself. You are going to debut, and I will be there in the front row, cheering you on because I am certain you will debut.”

“Thanks Hoseok-ssi” Heeseung answered with a smile now forming on his lips.

Hobi nodded with an understanding look, “alright, it’s getting late. You should be heading back home and I need to lock up. I’ll see you both in the morning.” He ushered the young man out of the studio as Heeseung was retrieving headphones

The beta had given himself a small shake of his head once he was tucked away in his office. Once he had plopped himself in the overstuffed chair he removed his phone from his pocket and swiped to call Yoongi – the alpha was safe at home likely working on some music. “Hey hyung” he breathed into the phone, a light smile dusting his lips.

“Hey Hoseok” the alpha answered through the line. Gentle music was playing in the background – a mix that Hoseok knew Yoongi had been working on for some time now. “All done for the day?” the elder asked.

“Yeah” Hoseok explained. “Just finished up and going over some files now. Could you come pick me up?” The betas car was in the shop getting some repairs done. This left the couple with only one vehicle – but Yoongi was more than willing to drive his mate to and from work. It allowed the alpha to feel a sense of providing.

“Sure,” Yoongi answered, the music was now dying down. “I’m actually out with Jungkook at the moment, but I can be there in a half hour if you’re okay with waiting.”

“I can wait,” Hobi replied. That’ll give him just enough time to go over the rest of the files and finish locking up. “See you soon hyung.” The elder of the two didn’t return a statement – but rather he ended the call completely. 

For the next several minutes Hoseok had his head bent over his desk flipping through specific documents on potential students. It was one of the rare studios that required an audition before they were permitted to join. It was one of the many things that Hoseok did not approve of in regards to this location. This was a practice that had long since died off. Dance was something that should’ve been accessible to anyone who wanted it. Despite being engulfed in the paper work Hobi heard the door to the studio open. “I’ll just be a couple minutes babe!” he called out.

The hardwood flooring echoed with the sound of high heels – signaling the newcomer was not the male alpha at all. Stepping into the office the pristine, elegant Lee Soomin leaded against the doorframe. Crossing her legs and jutting her hip out the women watched the beta with a deep red smile. “Babe” she cooed, “I like the sound of that.”

Hoseok’s head snapped up in surprise. The last time he had seen the owner of the studio was about three months ago. Soomin rarely came around – leaving the daily typical activities up to Hoseok. Lee Soomin was every bit an alpha. She had the grace and poise of one – as well as the confidence. The studio had been handed her on a silver platter from her great aunt. It was no secret that what Lee Soomin wanted, Lee Soomin got. And for the past couple years – she wanted Hoseok.

“I wasn’t aware you were coming into the studio this evening” Hobi stated with ease. He pushed himself into a standing position and gave a slight bow in the women’s direction. “Welcome back Soomin-ssi.”

“I’ve told you to call me noona” Soomin insisted in a low husky voice.

“I prefer to keep it professional,” Hoseok answered. He reclaimed his seat and leaned back into the chair. Forcing himself to smile the beta crossed his leg over his knee. “What do I owe this honour to?”

“I watched the televised competition this past weekend” Soomin stated slightly, licking her lips. “We had done fairly well. We had many wins that night. You have been teaching the students well I see. I made a good choice in naming you as the head choreographer.”

“Thank you Soomin-ssi” Hobi nodded his head in thanks.

“However” Soomin stated, “I’d like to make some changes.”

“Changes?” Hoseok’s back tensed. He pushed himself into a straight back position, sitting up at attention. “What kind of changes?” although he wasn’t the owner, this was his territory. He had made this studio what it is today. The idea of sudden changes coming didn’t sit well with him.

“Do not worry Hoseok” Soomin waved away his concern. “You will still have your position of course. Honestly, this will barely affect you in the slightest. It is not regarding the staffing in any way. But rather the students you teach here.”

“The students?” Hoseok asked in a deep voice. His beta was beginning to feel uneasy. Every single student that ever walked through the door automatically became part of Hoseok’s studio pack – at least that’s how he saw it. He would not take kindly to them being harmed or affected negatively in any way.

“Well, he isn’t a student yet,” Soomin stated. Pushing her off the wall the alpha retrieved a file from the inside of her large leather bag. Without so much as glancing at it. She slapped the file onto Hoseok’s desk.

Raising a curious eyebrow Hoseok flipped open the file. The paperwork was standard – something he received from all potential students. But much of it was left blank. This was a clear sign the student themselves hadn’t filled it in but Soomin herself did – plus Hobi knew her writing. The file contained a basic summary of the students skill set and style, an image likely taken from the internet after the last competition and in bolding lettering at the top was the students name.

Hobi held back the temptation to bark out a quick laugh. With barely a second glance he flicked the file shut. Pressing his hand against the file, he firmly shoved it across the desk towards Soomin. “Kang Taehyun will never, under any circumstances, leave LIE Dance Academy. He is one of their loyalist dancers. You will never be able to convert him to EGO.”

“The opportunities that Kang Taehyun has at LIE will never amount to those he’d have here. They will never be able to offer him a successful future the way we can. Here we train idols. We create the next big thing. Everyone who is somebody in the idol industry began here.” Soomin was proud of what her studio had to offer. But she was often blinded to what other locations had in regards to what hers lacks. “Kang Taehyun would be foolish to turn down a chance at dancing for us.” She shoved the file back in Hoseok’s direction.

“And what? You want me to make an offer for him to join our studio?” Hoseok eyed the file and crossed his arms over his chest. “There is no guarantee he’d accept it even if I did ask.”

“I want you to collect him,” Soomin hissed in a low voice. “Kang Taehyun is a serious competition for us. I saw his wins. I do not like to lose. Kang Taehyun made me a loser this past week. I don’t take kindly to that. We lack the ability to beat him. Meaning we will need to join him – or in this case he needs to join us.”

Hoseok pushed the file back across the desk with force. “As I said, Kang Taehyun is loyal to LIE.”

“That is where you are wrong Hoseok-ssi” Soomin stated, the smirk still plastered on her face. She didn’t seem affected nor threatened by anything Hoseok had to say on the topic. Reaching into her leather bound bag she retrieved a second file, this one warn and stain from the light – likely a couple years old. “Kang Taehyun is loyal to Park Jimin.”

The beta eyed the file with distaste. He of course already knew what it had obtained; he had read it before after all. It dictated all of Jimin’s accomplishments and his abilities. It was a list of what made him an admirable choreographer.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Soomin stated tapping the file with her long polished red nail.

“I don’t need to,” Hoseok answered with an easy shrug. “It’s the same file you gave to me a year ago when you demanded we hire Park Jimin.”

“If I remember correctly Hoseok-ssi, it has been you demanding we hire a contemporary based choreographer due to your lack of skills” Soomin argued.

“I have made it clear since you hired me four years ago that my skills primarily lied with hip-hop and street. I have my limitations in terms of styles – and I am always aware of that” Hobi answered without a single worry. Soomin was never a serious threat to him. And she rarely ever got under his skin. “Yes, I have been encouraging you to hire a contemporary dancer as choreographer. I am certain it’ll improve not only the skill set of our current students but encourage more to join the studio. It’ll be a strong asset.”

“And I agree with you Hoseok-ssi” Soomin agreed lightly. “Hence why I came up with the file and requested you put together a proposal for Park Jimin.”

“Which I had done,” Hoseok explained. “A year ago. The first time you requested Park Jimin. I put together an above standard proposal that would’ve offered him more classes – granting him steady income – and an increase in wages. It was top notch and had Jimin wanted it, he would’ve accepted it. But he didn’t. It was denied. He sent the email back within the hour refusing the offer. I cannot force someone to accept an offer of employment.”

“Then I want you to try again,” Soomin insisted.

“As you said, Taehyun might not be loyal to LIE,” Hobi said, placing both files together and passing it over the desk to Soomin. “But Park Jimin is. And no amount of money or hours or students is going to change where his loyalties lie.”

Soomin collected the files and slid them back into her bag. “Perhaps not. He can be loyal to LIE as much as he wants. But in order to do that, their needs to be a LIE to be loyal to.”

“What do you mean by that Soomin-ssi?” Hoseok asked in a low stern voice. He pushed himself up into a standing position. His hands clutched the ending of the wooden table, his arms flexing in the process.

“Hmm” Soomin licked her lips as she gazed over Hoseok’s arms. Reluctantly she tore her eyes away from him. “From what I hear the studio is set to renew their contact in the next couple months. It would be a real shame if something happened and the contract couldn’t be formed.”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow at her comment. He had known the alpha long enough to know when she was planning something, and he already sensed he wasn’t going to like it. “What are you planning Soomin?”

“I always wanted to strengthen my investments in land property,” Soomin answered with a shrug of her slender shoulders. “Maybe it’s time I purchase something new.”

“Soomin” Hoseok hissed in a warning tone.

“Oh I do adore when you talk like that to me,” Soomin cooed. She took a few wide struts until she was around the desk and standing with Hoseok. Reaching up she slowly glided her sharp nail across Hobi’s tender cheek. The smirk was plastered on her lips as she leaned in close to Hoseok’s face. Her hand had grabbed to his face and if he were to pull back her grip would only tighten digging her nails into the skin. “When are you going to learn there are things you can not control Hoseok-ah? Sometimes the choice needs to be taken away from people?”

“I suggest you release my mate,” a male voice sounded from the doorway. Neither of them had heard the door to the studio open. But regardless, Yoongi was now standing in the doorway releasing alpha pheromones. This wasn’t the first time he had caught the woman pushing herself onto Hoseok. He was well away of her misconduct. “Or else I will take the choice away from you.”

“Are you threatening me?” Soomin asked in an overly sweet tone. She had released her grip on Hobi and turned her attention to the newcomer.

“Of course not,” Yoongi stated easily. “I am simply using your very own words.” He eyed Hoseok quickly, gazing his eyes over the betas body to evaluate that he was still in one piece. Although he saw his mate was all right he didn’t back down. “If I was going to be a threat, I promise, I wouldn’t give you a warning.”

“Don’t act all high and mighty Yoongi-ssi” Soomin stated sternly. “And you aren’t actually mates. Hoseok’s neck is still bare.”

“I didn’t know you’d be so interested in seeing my mating mark” Yoongi answered. The office was quickly swirling with Yoongi’s mint pheromones. The alpha now lost interest in the female. Turning his head he glanced at Hoseok. “If you’re all done here for the night babe we should probably get going.”

“Yeah, I’m done,” Hoseok answered. He grabbed his jacket and bag swiftly before rounding the desk to stand firmly by Yoongi’s side.

“I’ll see you next time I stop by the studio,” Soomin said with a warm smile. “Keep up the great work you do around here Hoseok-ssi. And I’ll keep in mind your request at gaining a contemporary choreographer.” The women were done with her visit after that. Turning on her heels she strut out of the office and exited the studio.

“I don’t like the idea of you working for her” his voice was low and borderline dangerous as he watched to ensure the women did in fact leave the studio. “I think you should find another studio.”

Yoongi understood why Hobi worked at the studio. He rarely ever complained. Hoseok was free to make his own decisions – it had always been that way for them. But Yoongi had his breaking point. “You know it’s easier said than done,” Hoseok insisted. “There aren’t many studio’s that are higher up within the dance community than EGO – there’s only a few ranking above them. And many of those are bigoted towards betas and omegas. I was lucky to get a job at EGO.”

“And you’ll be able to find another one,” Yoongi argued. His scent hadn’t lessened since they parted ways with Soomin. His anger was still evident in his harsh mint aroma. Hoseok glanced in Yoongi’s direction and raised a warning eyebrow – as though to remind him he was crossing a line of control. The alpha sighed softly and hung his head. “I don’t trust her,” he finally stated in a small voice.

Lifting his head Yoongi gazed at Hoseok. At that moment he looked weak and beaten down. The alpha felt helpless when it came to these situations. He wanted to be there, to protect Hoseok, but situations like these were out of his hands. He feared one day he would find Hoseok harmed by the hands of Soomin.

“I don’t either,” Hoseok agreed with a small sigh. Hobi crossed the room and came to stand with Yoongi. Reaching forward he gently rested the palm of his hand against Yoongi’s skin, rubbing his wrist against the alphas scent gland. He could feel the man’s pulse racing just from the hold. “But you trust me. You need to trust me that I can get myself out of any situation. And if not, trust yourself. You’re my alpha. You know that your alpha would sense if I was really placed in a dangerous position. You would’ve sensed it and came to rescue me.”

“I do trust you Hoseok,” Yoongi insisted. “But she had you pinned against the desk and was touching you. I didn’t like that. She’s your employer. She insults you and puts you in harmful positions. She sexually harasses you Hobi. All she ever wants from you is to be your mate or get you into bed with her during a rut. No one should have to experience that.”

“I know” Hoseok insisted. “And had I wanted to get away I would’ve. I’m not weak Yoongi. I am stronger than I might look. I could’ve and would’ve pushed her away had I needed to. But my beta could sense you pulling up to the studio. I knew you’d be there any second and she’d release me. Had I really been in a dangerous encounter I would’ve handled it.” Hobi, still gripping onto Yoongi’s hand, raised them to his lips and planted a soft kiss on the back of Yoongi’s hand.

“Hobi?” Yoongi spoke gently – with a softened voice.

“Yeah?” Hoseok glanced again quickly in his alpha’s direction.

“I know I don’t say this often, I’m not the best at expressing myself emotionally – unless it's through songs” Yoongi tightened his grip on the beta. “I love you.”

Hobi broke out into a warm smile. “I love you too Yoongi” he whispered in response. Leaning forward the beta claimed the alpha’s lips in a soft kiss. The action was familiar, one that made them both feel like they were coming home after a long time apart. However, standing in the studio was not the place to take it further. Reluctantly the beta stepped away from the man he viewed as his mate.

“Ready to go home?” Yoongi asked now with a scent that had considerably relaxed.

“Yeah” Hobi nodded, but he moved back into the office towards his desk. “I just need to grab something real quick” he explained. Tugging open a drawer he removed a file of his own – one in a purple coloured folder because Hoseok was not the type to use a simple manila envelope.

“What’s that?” Yoongi furrowed his brows.

“These are Hueningkai’s transfer recommendations,” Hoseok stated, holding the file to his chest. “EGO isn’t the studio for Hueningkai. I know he just started a week ago. But this isn’t an environment where I want my nephew involved. If Soomin was to ever learn that Hueningkai is related to me, she could use that to her advantage. Plus the students might view my reactions to him as favoritism.”

“So where are you transferring him to?” Yoongi asked, still not understanding where the conversation was going.

“LIE Dance Academy to be trained under Park Jimin” Hoseok answered in a confident voice that stated his decision was final. “There isn’t a single choreographer other than myself that I would trust to successfully train Hueningkai to become an idol – unless it’s Park Jimin.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Positive.”

Jimin had long since gotten his two pups settled in bed to sleep – that was the easy part of the night. However, the struggle now began. Jimin had been hoping that Taehyun would be around to babysit that evening. He knew the teenager wouldn’t ask questions regarding why Jimin needed a sitter so late into the evening. But that afternoon Taehyun texted Jimin apologizing for cancelling at the last minute, explaining he had a school project to work on.

Now, normally this wouldn’t be a problem as Jimin could easily have contacted one of his hyung’s or Tae to come babysit instead. However, Jimin was reluctant to contact one of his friends. He knew they always meant well, but they tended to be overly curious. If Jimin asked one of them, they’d likely ask every possible question imaginable in terms of where he was going and why he’s out so late.

He couldn’t exactly tell them the truth regarding Jungkook. Not yet anyways. This was their first date. Jimin would prefer to get a feeling regarding where things might go with Jungkook before he allowed his friends to have the opportunity to get excited. Hell, Jimin was fairly certain that Taehyung would begin to plan Jimin’s mating ceremony if he knew the omega was going on a date.

Regardless of the choice he made Jimin was certain he wouldn’t like it. As he saw things, he had two choices. He could either cancel on Jungkook at the very last minute or he could phone one of his friends and face the craziness that’ll come along with that. And he didn’t like either of those options.

The pup’s hyperactive afternoon certainly didn’t help. They had a way of keeping Jimin on his toes – especially after baking and eating cookies with Kim Seokjin all day. After collecting the pups from their sitter Jimin was run ragged with chasing after them in his small apartment. Neither of them was able to sit still – barely getting any dinner inside their bellies.

By some miracle Jimin was able to wrestle them into a warm bath that he had hoped would provide some form of comfort to allow them to relax. After that it was a strong scenting and he was tucking them into bed. This was less than ten minutes ago, giving the omega no time to contact a friend, much less prepare for a date. The blonde male was still dressed in a worn pair of jeans and his yellow bunny sweater – this was far from dating attire.

It would appear his decision was made for him when a light knock sounded on the door. Jimin was far from ready, but Jungkook had already arrived. Sighing softly Jimin padded towards the door, with the intention of apologizing and cancelling on the alpha. Opening the door he came face to face with the young handsome alpha dressed in a tight pair of black jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt and his leather jacket hanging unzipped.

“Hey” Jungkook greeted, his bunny smile instantly forming as he gazed at the omega. “I love the dating attire,” Jungkook stated in a teasing tone. Reaching forward Jungkook ran his thumb across the soft fabric of the yellow sweater. The gesture was sweet and simple. “The sweater looks good on you Jiminie. Yellow is certainly your colour. It has a way of attracting attention – although I doubt you need any assistance with that. You have held my attention since the very beginning.”

Jimin blushed deeply at the compliment. Nervously Jimin began to fiddle with his sweater paws. He never particularly liked when alphas cancelled dates on him at the last moment, now here he was doing the exact same thing to Jungkook. “Thank you Jungkookie” he said in regards to the compliment. Sighing softly again, he forced the next set of words out “I’m sorry, but I can’t actually make it on our date tonight.my babysitter canceled at the last minute.”

Jungkook noticeably deflated at the mention of the dating not moving forward. There was a decrease in his scent – a clear sign that he was displeased. But he put on a good show at remaining positive. “Oh I understand. These things happen. Of course it’s okay.”

The omegas heart ached at the disappointment in the alphas tone. “I’m really sorry Jungkookie” Jimin apologized for a second time. “I was really looking forward to spending the evening with you. But I can’t leave the pups alone. We can reschedule.”

“We could” Jungkook nodded in agreement. However, the surprising part was that the alpha stepped around Jimin, entering the apartment. With furrowed eyebrows Jimin watched the alpha remove his shoes, setting them aside. “Or we could continue with our date as planned.”

“But” Jimin frowned slightly, “I just told you I cant. I don’t have a sitter.”

“I know” Jungkook flashed his hyung, his beaming teeth and bunny smile. “You can’t leave the pups alone. So you won't. We shall stay right here for the night.” The alpha had removed his jacket and hung it on the coat rack, a clear sign he wasn’t intending on going anywhere that evening.

“Stay here?” Jimin’s eyes widened. He quickly stepped towards Jungkook with his hands open in almost a sign of defeat – although he certainly wasn’t defeated in any form. “Jungkookie, having our first date in my old ass apartment is far from… romantic.”

Jungkook softly rested his hand on Jimin’s hipbone, his thumb brushing against the exposed skin of Jimin’s side. “Jiminie hyung” Jungkook spoke low and comforting. “I do not care where our first date takes place, so long as I get to spend time with you. We could attend a candle lit dinner at Seoul’s most expensive restaurant or relax in your apartment dressed in sweats, and I wouldn’t care. For me, the important part of the date isn’t location but rather whom I am with.” Leaning forward the omega found him surprised by the action as he felt a soft kiss get planted on his cheek. “Well, have you had dinner yet?” Jungkook asked.

“Ah not yet” Jimin answered sheepishly. There was blush dusting on his cheeks. “I was barely able to get the pups to eat – I certainly didn’t have the time for myself.” The elder followed Jungkook into the kitchen, watching the other male roll up the sleeves of his navy blue checkered shirt.

“The pups gave you a rough time tonight?” Jungkook asked glancing into the fridge to decide what to cook for dinner. There was genuine curiosity in the alpha’s tone. He wasn’t simply asking to be polite to Jimin, but because he actually wanted to know.

“You can say that again” Jimin chuckled lightly entering the kitchen space, moving to the stove to grab the pots. “It was Jin’s turn to watch the pups today. He spent the day baking cookies with them – and allowing them to eat as many as they wanted. They came back to me on a sugar high. I spent most of the evening chasing after them.”

“They certainly keep you on your toes don’t they?” Jungkook teased lightly. He had removed himself from the fridge holding a container of kimchi and left over pork belly slices in another.

“You can say that again,” Jimin stated, eyeing the containers. “Have you decided what we are cooking?” The omegas tone was light and curious. He found it amusing at how relaxed the alpha was within his space.

“Kimchi jjigae,” Jungkook answered, setting the containers on the counter. “You have some leftover kimchi and pork belly, which is exactly what I need.” He then returned to the fridge to retrieve green onions and mushrooms.

“Kimchi stew” Jimin smiled. “I love it.” the meal was simple, and exactly what they needed for a last minute meal. Jimin grabbed two containers of rice from the cupboard and set to work on preparing it in the cooker. “Did you have school today?” Jimin asked to start a new conversation with the male.

“I did” Jungkook answered, tossing the kimchi and pork into a pot with water to boil. He grabbed the mushroom to slice and handed the green onion over to Jimin. “But only in the morning. Luckily my schedule is fairly free considering it’s the last year. I suppose they give us time to work on our senior projects.”

“Oh how is the project coming along?” Jimin asked curiously. “I know you’ve been collecting photos of the pups. I hope it’s allowed you to create a proper portfolio.”

Jungkook smiled and glanced constantly at Jimin. “The photos have been coming out amazing. The pups are so photogenic. To be honest I never suspected it would be so simple and worthwhile to photograph children. I always got the impression that it’ll be difficult. But taking photos of the pups has proven to be enjoyable. I actually have fun with them.”

“I have a feeling it wouldn’t be like that with every pup” Jimin chuckled lightly beginning to slice the green onions. “The way you photograph the pups now, meeting them in their environment and allowing them to enjoy it, is very different than having them pose. I am certain it’ll be difficult if you force a child to remain in the studio all day frozen in certain positions. It’s bound to get tiring for them.”

“That’s why you insisted I only photograph the pups in the moment. You want them to enjoy the time with me” Jungkook gave a cheeky smile. He watched as Jimin tossed the last of the green onions into the pot. Placing the lid on top to allow simmering, Jungkook leaned back against the counter. 

“Oh they certainly enjoy their time spent with you” Jimin laughed slightly. “You should hear them ranting about their alpha” Jimin glanced at Jungkook with a smile, interested in seeing his reaction. “They seem to have gotten into the habit of calling you their alpha.”

Jungkook blushed deeply; in a way Jimin hadn’t seen even when the two had gotten close to each other. “I’m flattered that they view me that way. It’s an honour. I just hope I can live up to their expectations.”

“They’ve never had an alpha before” Jimin explained lightly – although he was well aware that Jungkook likely already knew this. “I think simply having you around has been more than they ever dreamed of. Of course, I spend time with them, but I can acknowledge the fact that I’m a little on the softer side. I’m not the type to roll around in the mud with them at the park.”

The alpha groaned lightly, “you’re just not going to let that go are you?” he asked, although it was a teasing tone. “It was one time. Like two weeks ago” Jungkook stated, clearly remembering the last time he had gone to the park with Jimin and the pups. It had rained the night before, Jungkook knew he should’ve been more careful, but the pups insisted on a game of tag. It wasn’t exactly his fault that he flipped in the muddy field and fell into the puddle. Perhaps he could’ve stopped the pups from creating a puppy pile on top of him – leading to them getting dirty as well. But who was he to deny their fun? Memories will last a lifetime but dirt can be washed away.

“Hey, I had to wash those jeans twice to get that mud out” Jimin pointed an accusing finger in Jungkook’s direction. “Not to mention the bath I had to give the pups. And they hate bath time.”

“That’s because you’re not doing it right” Jungkook shrugged off handedly. It was meant to be taken as a simple joke, but Jimin would rather turn it into a challenge.

“Oh, I’m giving the pups a bath wrong?” Jimin gazed at the alpha. “Next time you’re over to hang out with the pups I’ll leave the bathing up to you.”

“Sure” Jungkook answered without hesitation. Jimin might not have known the alpha long enough to recognize the maknae never backed down from a challenge – besides how hard could it be to give a pup a bath? Put some toys in the tub and fill it with bubbles. It was as easy as that.

“You shouldn’t sound so confident,” Jimin stated in a light voice clearly filled with amusement. Jimin had since lifted himself onto the counter and was seated with his legs dangling and ankles crossed.

Jungkook approached Jimin and placed his hands on either side of the counter, “oh? Do you not like confidence in your alpha?” Jungkook asked in a deep voice. He leaned forward; pressing his body into the counter, ensuring Jimin was pinned from moving. Jungkook was close enough to Jimin that they could feel each other’s warm breaths on their faces.

“Who said you were my alpha?” Jimin answered in a voice that could only be described as hesitant.

The alpha’s confidence seemed to falter slightly as he took a step away, “w-well I suppose… you haven’t s-said I wasn’t… maybe I’m rushing” Jungkook appeared to be talking to himself rather than to Jimin. His eyes were cast downwards in silent shame. 

Jimin only offered a small smile as a response. With Jungkook having stepped away Jimin was free to jump off the counter. “The stew should be ready,” Jimin stated. Moving to the cupboard he grabbed two bowls, filling them each with the white rice he then topped it with the kimchi stew. “Here” Jimin offered warmly to Jungkook before reaching for two sets of chopsticks.

“Would you like to eat outside on our balcony?” Jungkook asked, recovering from his earlier embarrassment. “We were supposed to have a picnic outside after all.”

The omega felt a warm sense to his heart, “our balcony?” he whispered with a glance at Jungkook.

The younger male blushed and nodded slightly. Moving to the balcony Jungkook stepped outside. He was going to fit on the plastic chair, only for Jimin to join him outside holding a large blanket.

“I had it for our picnic,” Jimin explained, setting the blanket on the cool ground. “We can sit and eat, just like we would’ve watched the water.” Jimin took a seat with his back leaning against the wall, giving him the position to look over the city.

Smiling, Jungkook took a seat beside the omega, forcing his shoulders to relax. With his bowl in hand he began to eat, humming softly to himself. The enjoyment of the food only earned a giggle from Jimin. The two were seated with their shoulders pressed together, gazing over the streets.

“What got you into photography?” Jimin asked lightly after swallowing down some stew and rice. He had been curious regarding Jungkook’s dreams, he wanted to know more about him and he seemed to be extremely passionate regarding his art.

Jungkook looked in Jimin’s direction. There was a flash of consideration across his face, as though he was debating what he should answer as repose. Lightly he began to tell a story as close to the truth as possible. “My father works for an entertainment company,” Jungkook explained. “He holds meetings and encourages record deals, he is the face of the company. I knew my father would like me to follow in his footsteps. However, I knew I didn’t want to be somebody trapped in a suit for the rest of my life standing in boardrooms.”

“Becoming a photographer was a form of you meeting your father's expectations and achieving a dream of your own?” Jimin stated it out knowing with confidence this is why Jungkook had done it. “It’s admirable in a way. You wish to get the approval of your family. However, I am proud that you didn’t brush aside your own wants and needs.” Jimin set his empty bowl to the side. Tucking his feet up under himself he got in a comfortable position. “Why photography though? I am certain there are other aspects of the company you would’ve worked within.”

“I always enjoyed photography,” Jungkook answered with a shrug. His own bowl now discarded. “I didn’t get a lot of free time during my high school years. I was often busy with family obligations. This often left me not only without the time, but without friendships as well. Photography became a hobby for myself that I could do and teach on my own. I would watch videos educating me on skills and techniques, but most everything I learnt through trial and error.”

“You taught yourself?” Jimin was surprised by the knowledge. He had assumed that Jungkook likely had some form of lessons or education before entering university for the topic.

“I did,” Jungkook answered proudly. “Of course I learnt more during my recent education. But my original portfolio I created to get accepted into university was made purely by me and my self-taught knowledge.”

“Are you any good?” Jimin asked with a cheek smile.

Dramatically Jungkook gasped. “Am I any good? You doubt my ability?” he lifted his hand over his chest as though he was wounded. “Hyung! How could you hurt me in such a way” the younger male whined. He pulled away from his hyung, standing up.

Jimin was laughing at the younger's antics. He reached forward and grabbed onto Jungkook’s arm when the maknae moved to exit the balcony. “Where are you going?” he giggled holding the male in place.

“You do not think I am any good. I must prove to you otherwise” Jungkook insisted with his hand on the sliding door of his apartment. “My honour has come into question” he tugged lightly away from the elder male and stepped into his apartment. Jimin was giggling uncontrollably as he heard Jungkook stumbling around his darkened apartment, the occasional curse escaping his lips when he walked into something. Swiftly the alpha returned, his computer now in hand. “I shall prove to you that my skills are far superior to others.”

Jimin shook his head in disbelief, “you are extremely cocky,” the omega stated. When Jungkook returned to his seat on the blanket, Jimin shifted so their hips were pressing against each other’s.

“Cocky?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know the half of it,” he purred in a soft voice.

The elder gasped, playfully pushing Jungkook’s shoulder. “You alpha! If that’s what you consider flirting then you have much to improve on.” The omega might act disgusted by the dirty sense of humour, but to be honest he found it refreshing. There was certain ease to the interaction that Jimin had missed.

“Oh trust me, I haven’t even started flirting with you yet” Jungkook reassured him, his fingers gliding across his computer keyboard quickly. “You’ll know when I start flirting,” he teased. Leaning back he began the slide show of photographs. “Now hush. Its photograph time.”

“Don’t tell your hyung to hush,” Jimin reprehended.

“You’re going to miss it,” Jungkook said in a singsong voice.

Jimin clamped his mouth shut and watched the photographs slide across the screen. It appeared to be moving in chronological order, starting with the first trip to the park. As the photos shifted Jimin found he was smiling. The images changed but as did the tone behind each. Those at the beginning felt there was a slight distance between Jungkook and the pups. The photographs were taken carefully, at only certain moments that would indicate perfection – it was as though Jungkook was concerned about getting too close and intimate with the pups. However, as it progressed Jimin found there was inclusion of the pups up close and interacting with the alpha. There was Taemin reaching for the camera, a lip puckered for a kiss and Seokjoon seated on the ground playing with Jungkook’s shoelaces.

Eventually, the images began to include Jimin. This was a gradual process but soon the photographs showcased Jimin alongside the pups. There was Jimin lying in the grass of the park with Taemin and Seokjoon on either side of him. Jimin and the pups holding hands walking down the street, the omega lifting Taemin to look closer at a budding tree, the eomma stroking the soft curls away from Joon’s face.

Jimin found himself leaning into Jungkook’s side, his head resting gently on the alphas shoulder. If he remembers correctly, Jungkook’s topic for his senior project was growth. He had understood why the alpha would select the pups, watching two boys literally age was certainly growth. However, Jimin realized the project might have gone in a different direction. The growth was not seen in simply the aging of two children, the true growth of the photographs came from the developing relationship. It was projecting the way in which Jungkook became closer and accepted by the Park family. It was certain growth, just not in how Jungkook first expected.

“It’s amazing Jungkook” Jimin breathed out in awe. “Your skills are beyond what I would’ve suspected. I am absolutely stunned by this. I love every single photograph.” Jimin was beaming as he glanced at Jungkook. “You’ll need to print a few of them off for me please. I’d love to hang them in my apartment.”

“Of course hyung” Jungkook blushed slightly at the compliment. “It would be an honour to have my photographs hung in your home.”

“I can see how passionate you are,” Jimin answered in awe.

“What about you?” Jungkook asked swiftly. “What are you passionate about?”

“You already know that” Jimin chuckled lightly. “Dancing is where my passion has always lied.”

“When did you know you wanted to be a dancer?” Jungkook question. He released a light chuckle when it appeared as though the omega was going to deny him the answer. “You asked why I wanted to be a photographer. It’s only fair you repay the favor hyung.”

Jimin nodded in understanding. “I don’t exactly remember why I wanted to be a dancer. It is something I simply always dreamed of achieving.” Jimin’s gaze had shifted away from Jungkook in preference of watching the skyline darken with night. “I suppose it originally stemmed from being placed in dance lessons as a child. It was an activity that I truly enjoyed. 

“However overtime I began to be treated differently. Especially as my body began to develop. With my thin frame and wide hips, it became clear even from afar that I was an omega. I would stand on stage and the audience knew I was a male omega.

“From that point on I was discriminated against. I was ignored at auditions for studios. Awards were not granted to me. I was placed in categories well below my skill level. It was stacked against me to lose. It was from there that I learnt the industry was made for alphas. And that didn’t sit well with me.

“I was in middle school when I decided I would change everyone’s expectations of what an omega in the dance industry should be. I insisted on attending art schools moving forward. I worked my ass off to compete and win against my alpha competitors. I became known as the omega with the skills of an alpha.

“My hard work finally began to pay off when I became the first – yeah you heard that right – the first male omega to be accepted as a dance major at Seoul University. I was going to be a dancer unlike any had seen before.”

A silence hung in the air. Jungkook watched the omega, whose gaze was looking far into the distance – likely deep in memories. He had suspected at first the elder would have more to say, but he remained silent. Eventually Jungkook asked, “How did you come to be a choreographer?”

Jimin chuckled lightly, “I thought that would be obvious. I got pregnant. The chances of me ever becoming a professional dancer went out on the window the moment that test came back positive. Although, I want to make it clear I do not regret the direction my life went. The pups are my greatest blessing.

“When I found out I was pregnant I considered dropping out of school. It would’ve been the easiest thing for me – or so I thought. I could focus on getting a job to support the pups and myself. But Taehyung, Namjoon… and Hoseok talked me out of it. They refused to let me quit.

“Hoseok had long since graduated, but he was a prized student from my major, he returned to meet with my professors – called in a few favors. He convinced them that I was worthy of staying in the program. With Namjoon’s help they were able to organize a way for me to extend my program for a year. I attended classes as long as I could when pregnant and returned shortly after giving birth.

“But by then I realized I couldn’t follow my original set of dreams. I had pups to support. I needed a career that would be considerably more stable than touring as a potential backup dancer. I wanted to be stable, remaining in the same place to raise my pups.

“It was Hoseok that suggested I become a teacher. He had already been acting as a choreographer for one of the greatest studios in South Korea. Naturally he had tried to get me a job at his studio, but the owner denied me as an omega. Hobi hyung didn’t give up though. He called in some favors and got me interviews. It was LIE academy where I felt at home. There I was treated as an equal. It might not provide me the greatest payment – hence the other jobs I require – however it does grant me a space to be myself.

“Teaching the generation of dancers, inspiring betas and omegas to achieve their dreams became my purpose. I am entirely thankful to be given the opportunities I have throughout my career. I might never be that world famous omega dancer. But I will play a part in training the one who will be.”

“Taehyun” was the first soft word Jungkook had spoken after the long speech.

“Yeah” Jimin nodded slightly, his voice barely a whisper. “Kang Taehyun will be the first ever male omega performing in front of a sold out stadium. I am certain of it. And I will have been his teacher.” Jimin laughed softly to himself “perhaps that sounds like I intend to live out my dreams through him. But that’s not what I’m trying to say.”

“No” Jungkook insisted. “I understand. Taehyun wants to be an idol. He told me so much. There aren’t many people in this society that would support or believe in him. I am certain having you, as his teacher has been a huge encouragement. You have the ability to make people’s dreams come true.”

Jimin turned to Jungkook now and smiled softly “thank you. I am glad you understand.”

Jungkook nodded slightly in return. “Well that was certainly a loaded question. Maybe now I should ask you simpler questions.”

The elder laughed in a bell like tone. “What? Do you want to know my favourite colour?”

“Oh I already know that” Jungkook answered with a beaming smile, his eyes were absolutely glowing at the knowledge he held. “It’s yellow.”

A smile began to tug at Jimin’s lips. In the moment, yellow became his favourite colour. Had he answered he would’ve said blue or black. But seeing the absolute joy on Jungkook’s face, the pride of knowing the omegas favourite colour – well Jimin couldn’t deny him. He never knew he could love a colour as much as he now did yellow. “Yeah, it is. It’s yellow.”

“See” Jungkook straightened his back. “I knew that. Mine is purple by the way.”

Jimin watched the alpha curiously for a second. Purple was certainly not the colour he had suspected to hear. Jungkook nodded for Jimin to ask a question of his own now. “Ah, when I was a child I dreamed of becoming a police officer. What was your childhood dream?”

Jungkook chuckled softly at that, “god you can’t laugh. I wanted to be a badminton player. I have absolutely no reason why other than I won a lot at the game and enjoyed being a winner.” 

“You wanted to be a badminton player simply because you liked winning?” Jimin clarified, struggling to hold back in giggles. This pup was seriously so adorable in ways that Jimin hadn’t realized was possible.

“Yes. Moving on now” Jungkook waved the comment away with a slight blush. “Who is your favourite marvel superhero?”

“Marvel?” Jimin leaned his head back against the wall thinking about it for a moment. “The Hulk. Yeah the Hulk is my favourite.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes slightly. “I should’ve known you’d say that.”

“Excuse me?” Jimin gasped slightly. “What’s wrong with liking the Hulk?”

“Nothing” Jungkook shrugged. “It's just the wrong choice.”

“Then what the hell is the right choice?”

“Iron man.”

Jimin’s jaw practically hit the floor. “Are you kidding me? You know he lost in the Civil War right?”

“Did he?” Jungkook asked slowly. “Did he really?”

“Yes” Jimin nodded determinedly. “He really did.”

“If you say so” Jungkook nodded brushing the statement aside.

Jimin rolled his eyes. Gazing over Jungkook he considered his next question. Their questions were so basic, but Jimin wanted to learn more about Jungkook – things that made him tick. “What do your tattoos represent?”

Jungkook’s eyes widened slightly, having not expected such a question. Glancing down at his arm he carefully began to roll his sleeve up to reveal the rest of his arm. Slowly his fingertips began guiding over the tattoos. “These three black stripes represent the South Korean flag, as a way of reminding myself of where I came from. Rather be dead than cool comes from the Nirvana song Stay Away. The skeleton hand is the rock on symbol. And the flower is a tiger lily, which is my birth flower.” with the flower explained he rolled his sleeve down.

“Please love me,” Jimin whispered, knowing the meaning behind the flower. “What about the ones on your hand?” Jimin questioned, noticing that Jungkook left out those on his knuckles.

Gazing at the tattoos Jungkook spoke softly. “The purple heart reminds me there are people I love. They are the reason I work harder everyday. The number on the side is an important date to me personally.”

“And ARMY?” Jimin asked curiously.

“ARMY stands for a time in my life and the supportive people who made it worthwhile. It represents a piece of my history” Jungkook licked his lips as he eyed the tattoo. “It reminds me of who I am and how I came to be”

There was clearly more to the tattoo than Jungkook was willing to say at the moment. But Jimin was willing to accept that. “They all appear to be meaningful to you. You’re very passionate about it.”

“I’d rather die than live without passion,” Jungkook mumbled slightly. Turning his gaze away from his hand, he locked eyes with Jimin. Forcing a warm smile he asked, “what about you hyung? Got any tattoos?”

Jimin smirked at that “oh wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yeah I would” Jungkook slowly trailed his eyes up and down Jimin’s body as though he was searching for hidden ink – but likely he was using it as an excuse to check the elder out.

Blushing slightly Jimin nodded. “I don’t have a tattoo. But you won't be able to see It.” the alpha's eyes widened slightly, a soft growl held back in his throat. This only earned a laugh from Jimin. “Oh hush up alpha. It’s no where scandalous so you can relax those thoughts right now.”

“Easier said than done” Jungkook mumbled. “I have a very vivid imagination.”

Jimin laughed lightly at that, “oh Jungkookie” was all that Jimin said on the remainder of the topic. The two fell into a warm comfortable silence from that point onwards. The evenings were finally beginning to heat up - a sure sign that spring was in full affect.

With the weather improving the traffic greatly increased. Watching the cars zoom past on the streets below Jimin breathed in the soft night air. The omega was so distracted by the bright flashing car lights that he didn’t notice the alpha lifting the camera he had long since discarded to the side. It was the flash of quick white light that caught Jimin’s attention. “What are you doing?” Jimin asked curiously, but there was a giggle to his tone. 

“Taking your photo” Jungkook answered with the camera still raised. Swiftly he backs away from the omega, adding space between them to better the photo. He clicked for another picture. This only made Jimin laugh more and reach out for the camera. With his hand outstretched Jungkook took another photo - knowing already it was an excellent take. 

“I look horrible!” Jimin insisted blushing slightly, once again grasping out again for the camera. But the alpha only moved it out of his reach, giving the other male a look as though to say ‘are you kidding me?’ Jimin whined slightly before flashing a pout. “Jungkookie” he whimpered. “I don’t have makeup on, I have bags under my eyes and I’m wearing sweats. That is far from attractive.”

Jungkook lowered the camera, but kept it firmly in his hold. “Jiminie hyung” his voice was soft. “You do not need makeup to show off your beauty. You have a natural glow to you that shines brighter than any cheek highlighter can. So what if you have bags under your eyes? Hyung I have those too. I’m a college student; I think it’s a fashion for students at this point. And you are an eomma; you certainly have reasons for bags under your eyes. As for the sweater” Jungkook reached forward and gently grabbed the sleeve of Jimin’s yellow sweater between his fingertips. His thumb softly glided across the fabric. “I bought you this sweater. Seeing you in it, well, that makes me happier beyond belief. My alpha is pleased to know you like our courting gift.”

Jimin blushed deeply, his focus remaining on watching Jungkook’s slender fingers. “I thought you said it wasn’t a courting gift,” he mumbled to the younger. Jungkook had made it clear when he had given the sweater to Jimin that the pups had selected it and it was with their insistence that he bought it.

“Who am I kidding,” Jungkook answered low in his throat. “The puppies might have selected the sweatshirt but that only adds a special aspect to it. Try as I might to convince myself otherwise my alpha is insistence that it was a courting gift.”

“I can't remember the last time I got a courting gift” Jimin whispered, finally able to force his eyes to lock with Jungkook’s. He offered a soft, yet warm smile of thanks. “I love the sweater. It reminds me of how caring you are not only towards myself but the puppies.”

“You three are a family. One cannot simply court you and ignore the pups,” Jungkook stated. Frowning he watched as Jimin pulled away and stood. “Where are you going?”

“Take my photo,” Jimin insisted. The omega had moved to pose against the railing. He lifted his chin and gazed out towards the skyline again. Jimin might not have been a model, but Taehyung was. He had learnt a thing or two from his omega soul mate on how to pose. When the camera flashed, Jimin shifted his pose. Pushing his leg back is bent over more, his ass sticking out slightly in the process.

Jungkook began to chuckle slightly snapping photos of the posing omega. With each click of the camera Jimin shifted his stance. There were goof photos of Jimin with a peace sign and his tongue sticking out, up close images of Jimin’s side profile and pictures of Jimin’s entire body, showcasing his slender legs.

“Yes,” Jungkook coached, taking on the role of ‘professional’ photographer. “Chin up. Yes, yes darling just like that. Okay turn. Towards me. There you go. Arch your back. Come on now.”

Jimin could barely contain the laughter that was fighting to get out. He clamped his lips shut tightly as he dramatically did what Jungkook requested. “How is this Kookie” Jimin asked, bending forward and reaching his hand towards Jungkook.

“Sensational,” Jungkook answered by snapping photos.

Rolling his eyes teasingly Jimin changed positions again. He now turned his back to Jungkook. If the alpha considered that sensational – than he wouldn’t know what hit him. Jimin pressed his ass out, his tight jeans hugging his hips. The omega was proud of many aspects of his body. Being a dancer granted him slender legs, cinched waist and a set of abs. but the one thing he deeply loved was his ass. It was round and plump, worthy of being grabbed.

The omega knew he was a tease. It was part of his second nature. Especially when he reached comfort with his partner. He could hear the alpha breathe deeply from behind, and he knew without a doubt Jungkook’s eyes were gazing slowly over his body. Giggling lightly Jimin took pity on the alpha and turned back to face him. Holding back onto the railing Jimin relaxed into the balcony.

“You are such a tease,” Jungkook mumbled snapping another photo of Jimin.

“What’s that?” Jimin asked innocently. 

“I said you were a tease,” Jungkook repeated with greater force.

“Am not” Jimin kicked his leg teasingly as a treat towards the alpha. “Take that back.”

Just as Jimin would pride himself on his appearance, Jungkook was proud of his quick reflexes – now more than ever. As Jimin kicked out his leg, Jungkook swiftly grabbed him by the ankle. Holding onto Jimin’s leg, forcing him into place, Jungkook stepped forward. His hand slowly glided up Jimin’s leg towards his thigh. He had now released his camera, gently lowering it to the group as he closed the remainder of the space.

“Jungkookie” Jimin breathed out softly. The two men were now pressed chest to chest. Jimin felt Jungkook’s hand gaze at his thigh, a warm comforting pressure. Holding tightly to Jimin’s leg, Jungkook bowed his head slightly till their foreheads were rested together. The alphas' warm breath brushed across Jimin’s lips.

“Hyung” Jungkook replied in his own gentle tone. Rationally the alpha was aware there was noise surrounding them. There was traffic below that surly consisted of honking horns or squeaking brakes. Flashing lights were likely occurring. However, everything melted away. The sounds of the world had vanished. Leaving Jungkook hyper aware of Jimin – from the warmth of his breath to the beat of his heart, Jungkook could feel it all.

“Jungkookie” Jimin repeated. The two males were being pulled together the way magnets connected with force. Jimin was the first to lean upwards, indicating he wanted the space to close. Jungkook took the sign as encouragement and consent to push forward.

Surrounded by silence, Jungkook's lips met against Jimin’s. Instantly Jimin’s heartbeat began to increase – there was no denying the pounding against his chest. Reaching up Jimin’s hands interlocked around the back of Jungkook’s neck, successfully holding the alpha in place. Jimin’s entire focus was set on the feeling of Jungkook’s warm lips pressed against his mouth. It was so addictive with a way of making the omega forgot all his other senses.

Jimin couldn’t recall the last time he had truly been kissed. He couldn’t remember a moment in time where Jimin was fully embraced by another. Softly his fingers began to twist and brush along Jungkook’s hair at the nape of his neck. 

Jungkook had now released Jimin’s leg, allowing him the freedom to wrap his arms around the elder’s slender waistline. His fingers clasped around the fabric of Jimin’s yellow sweater, nails digging lightly into it. It was as though he was nervous to release. If he let go of Jimin was it possible the omega might vanish – slip through his fingers. Slowly, he tugged back from Jimin, releasing the other from the kiss but only for a moment. With his eyes still half closed he glanced quickly at the elder, ensuring that this encounter was real, Jimin was standing before him in an embrace.

Once again the younger closed the space between them, recapture Jimin’s plump lips. Jungkook wondered – for a split second – if his mind had simply been playing a trick on him to create this encounter into one of perfection. The strawberry scent began to engulf him. A fresh and sweet aroma. This is what made Jungkook realize that his mind was simply incapable of imagining such an interaction. Jungkook has never felt perfection such as this; surely his mind wouldn’t know how to imagine it.

Jungkook felt like he could stay in that moment forever – and he likely would’ve. However, by now he had grown to expect the pup’s interruption. It had occurred on several occasions – especially when embracing Jimin for a private moment. Tonight would be no different.

“Eomma” Taemin whimpered appearing in the balcony doorway. He rubbed his little hand across his eyes wiping away a set of fat tears. The little boy had red footie pajamas on, and across the front part of the pants was a large wet stain. “I went pee-pee,” he cried sadly.

“Oh Minnie” Jimin smiled gently, swiftly pulling his lips away from Jungkook’s. The kiss had come to a crashing end – but for a reason that Jungkook was sure to understand. Stepping away from Jungkook, Jimin flashed the alpha a small apologetic look, before entering eomma mode. “It's okay baby” he reached forward and lifted the small little boy into his arms. “Eomma has you. How about I give you a bath and then I can change your sheets eh?” Jimin suggests moving towards the small bathroom.

Jungkook remained standing on the balcony for a moment as he watched Jimin leave with the boy. It only took a second for him to gather his computer, camera and the dishes to carry into Jimin’s apartment. Discarding his personal items on the coffee table he moved to set the dishes in the sink – he intended to wash them later.

There was no way he would just sit by and allow Jimin to do all the work alone. The man went to the hallway, running on the thoughts that Jimin’s apartment was set up similar to his own apartment where there was a hall closet just before the master bedroom. As suspected, Jungkook was right. Carefully he removed a set of children’s sheets before entering the twin’s bedroom. Seokjoon was fast asleep curled in a small ball in his own bed, his thumb stuck in his mouth cutely. The second bed lay empty with blankets tossed aside.

Carefully Jungkook tugged off the solid sheets and mattress cover and stuffed them into a laundry bag. He moved with ease laying down the new covering and sheets. Reaching out he checked the stuffed animals and found that all were safe to remain. Moving towards the dresser tucked in a corner Jungkook tugged out a pair of sky blue pajamas, knowing Taemin needed something to change into.

Jungkook exited the room and crossed the hall to the small little laundry closet – identical to that of his own. It didn’t hold much other than a washer and a dryer. But it was all the small family really needed. Opening the washer Jungkook tossed the solid sheets inside. Noting the stack of clothing just outside the bathroom door, Jungkook reached over to retrieve them. Adding Taemin’s pajamas into the washer he turned it on.

Moving towards the bathroom he paused when he heard Taemin and Jimin speaking gently to each other. Jungkook knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping but he was intrigued. The little boy was still whimpering with tears and had yet to calm down.

“Taemin” Jimin whispered gently. He softly ran the plush sponge over his son’s body. The water was warm and filled to the brim with bubbles. A soft lavender scent was filling the air in hopes to help calm the little boy down. “It’s okay my little Min-min” Jimin soothed him. His son had wet the bed before. Taemin had been saddened and felt shy regarding it. But never had he cried this hard and so long. “See we are getting you nice and clean. No need to cry.”

Taemin hung his head low and continued to struggle wiping the tears from his eyes. Snot was running down his face, and Jimin reached up and wiped away. His wet hair clingy to his forehead making him look that much more defeated. With another deep sniffle more tears fell.

“Won’t you tell me what’s wrong Min-min?” Jimin asked lightly. “Why are you so sad?” he reached into the water and scoped up a handful of bubbles. Playfully he blew them towards his son in hopes of lightening the mood. But the playful nature only appeared to upset Taemin more. “Oh sweetheart” Jimin sighed “please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I pee-pee” Taemin whimpered out through the tears.

“I know baby” Jimin cooed “but you’re getting cleaned up now. Everything is fine.”

“Alpha was there,” Taemin finally added to the reasoning. His voice cracked and another wave of tears hit.

“Oh Min-min” Jimin sighed softly. Now he understood his son's upset attitude. It wasn’t that he had simply wet himself; it was that it happened with Jungkook still in the house. It must have been embarrassing for the little boy to come forward with his mistake. There were very few 'alphas' in Taemin’s life, Namjoon being one of the only.

Alphas have always been described as dominant leaders, those with power and influence. Despite Jimin teaching his son that all were equal regardless of their sub gender, impressing alphas appeared to be something Taemin was still concerned over.

“It’s okay” Jimin spoke softly. He reached up and gently stroked at his son’s hair. “Jungkookie isn’t going to be upset. He won't be mad or sad or anything that you wet your bed. Any good alpha would be more concerned about your happiness. No one wants to see you sad. I don’t want to see my little baby sad. When you’re sad eomma is sad.”

“If I’m bad,” Taemin whimpered “he won't want to be our alpha anymore. Appa didn’t want to be our alpha. I can’t be bad. I need to be good.” The tears were slowing down but hadn’t stopped completely.

“You are good Taemin” Jimin answered gently “you are one of the best little boys I know.”

“Alpha will leave” Taemin whispered and Jimin’s heart broke.

“Taemin” Jimin’s voice cracked “no, it isn’t like that baby.” Jimin had wanted to say more, planned to say more. He wasn’t sure what more he could do or say to convince the little boy. He was already at a loss and the conversation had barely even started. But a light knock to the door stopped Jimin from saying anymore.

Jungkook had pushed the door open slightly and flashed the duo a small warming smile. He nodded towards Jimin in hopes of offering some encouragement. He then moved into the small space of the bathroom and fell to his knees beside Jimin. Silently he held out the change of clothes for the eomma to take. Then Jungkook turned towards Taemin with a warm smile.

“Do you know what it means to be an alpha?” Jungkook asked lightly. When Taemin shook his head no Jungkook smiled softly. He retrieved a discarded washcloth and began to wipe over Taemin’s arms and chest soothingly. “It means being someone that the pack can rely on, someone you can turn to for guidance. An alpha needs to be strong and brave, sure those are important. But more importantly they need to be understanding and supportive. Alpha’s feel the greatest when they know the pack can come to them.”

Jungkook began to gently wash Taemin’s hair. His chocolate scent began to fill the bathroom as a reassurance. “Just like you did tonight pup. It might be scary to come forward with an accident, maybe a little embarrassing too. But you were able to come forward and show your alpha what happened. You were strong and brave, just as any alpha hopes a pup would be.”

“I’m brave?” Taemin asked with wide eyes.

“You are” Jungkook smiled “you were scared but you still came to tell eomma. That makes you brave.” Jungkook flashed a warm smile towards Jimin in hopes of receiving approval. The younger turned back towards Taemin and leaned forward a little “can I tell you a secret?”

Taemin nodded his little head eagerly but with a hint of cautiousness.

“I am very, very proud of you Taemin” Jungkook whispered the secret that earned a big beaming smile from the little boy and Jungkook could sense the change in the little boy’s milky vanilla scent.

“You’re proud of me?” Taemin asked in a small voice.

“I am” Jungkook answered confidently. Jungkook retrieved the nearby towel and held out his arms. “Now how about we get you dried off, changed and settled back into bed for the night.” Once Jungkook gave the suggestion Taemin happily raised his arms to be lifted out of the water by the alpha.

Setting Taemin on the bathmat Jimin took over by drying the boy and getting him changed. Taemin paid little attention to his eomma but rather was asking Jungkook a very important question. “Are you going to leave eomma and I alpha?”

Jungkook smiled and reached forward to ruffle the boy’s hair playfully “I will stay for as long as your eomma wants me to.”

Taemin glanced at Jimin and whispered to him “eomma, make him stay forever.”

Jimin let out a low chuckle and bowed his head to place a warm kiss on Taemin’s hair. “We will see my little Min-min” Jimin answered. Once he was finished dressing Taemin the two men stood, Taemin securely in Jimin’s arms. “Let's get you settled back into bed with some new sheets.”

The eomma carried the pup towards the bedroom, with Jungkook following close behind. “You started a load of laundry,” Jimin stated towards Jungkook, glancing at the washing machine as they moved down the hallway.

“I did” Jungkook blushed slightly. “I changed Taemin’s bed sheets as well and put the solid ones one to be cleaned. Figured it was better than leaving them to sit.” Jungkook chuckled a little “plus I have a thing for laundry.”

“You have a thing for laundry?” Jimin held back a laugh.

“Don’t laugh. Laundry is a very serious part of running a household,” Jungkook warned, pointing a finger in Jimin’s direction.

“Of course it is” Jimin nodded in agreement lightly pushing Taemin’s bedroom door open with his foot. Crossing the room he carried the pup to his bed, laying him into the comfort of his nest. Gently Jimin tucked the covers under Taemin’s chin and kissed the top of his head. “Sweetheart” Jimin whispered, “I love you so much. You are eomma’s sweet puppy that means everything to him.”

“I love you too eomma” Taemin said with a deep yawn. His half closed eyes found Jungkook in the darkness, hovering by the bottom of the bed. “I love you ap-alpha.”

Jungkook felt his chest tighten hearing the pup’s sweet sentiments. Stepping up beside Jimin, Jungkook took a turn to kiss the boy's forehead, brushing his cheek gently against Taemin’s cheek for a quick scenting. “I love you too Taemin” Jungkook couldn’t recall the last time he had spoken to words to anyone. It was likely to be his own eomma when he himself wasn’t much older than Taemin. “I love you,” he repeated, but that had gone on deaf ears. The soft chocolate aroma had scent the pup into dreamland.

Jimin stood from the bed and he moved into the light of the hallway, knowing Jungkook was surely to follow. The alpha barely had a chance to close the bedroom door before Jimin grabbed Jungkook by his shirt, pulling him forward and pressing their lips together.

The alpha was clearly unsuspecting of the action as it took him several seconds to respond. Jungkook pressed into Jimin till the omega’s back was into the wall. Heat began to rise from Jungkook’s stomach to his chest. With ease he guided his hands down to grasp Jimin’s waist. The sweatshirt had risen slightly, exposing a sliver of Jimin’s soft tan skin. Brushing his fingertip along Jimin’s side, Jungkook felt the roughness of what he could only assume was a scar.

Slowly Jimin parted his lips as warmth washed over his entire body. His tongue pressed against Jungkook’s, meeting in the middle as a wave of comfort hit him. Jimin’s thoughts silenced as all his senses focused on the taste of Jungkook.

Light tingles moved down Jimin’s spine as he filled with toe curling anticipation. He was forced against the wall, a small groan escaping his lips. Jimin released his hold on Jungkook’s shirt, his hands slowly gliding down the alpha’s strong, broad chest. Their mouths were claimed together, moving hungrily and intense.

Jimin remained unaware of Jungkook’s hands until he felt his fingers move across Jimin’s abs. surprisingly the touch was cool, with a way of electrifying him. For a moment he felt like his legs might cave out beneath him. But Jungkook held so tightly to the omega, that if that was to occur, Jungkook would surely catch him.

It was as though time stood still for the two males that remained so lost in each other. No one else in the universe existed. Jungkook pressed his hand into Jimin’s chest, the elder forcing deeper into the wall. Their breathing caught as they fought a final time with their entangled tongues. With a final peck of their lips Jungkook ultimately was the one to pull away.

Standing with their heads pressed together the only sound was of the two struggling to catch their breath. Jungkook had since removed his hands from under Jimin’s sweatshirt in favour of running his fingers through the blonde’s hair. Sighing softly Jungkook fought against the awkward silence that was quickly developing. “So” the alpha stated, trying to clear his throat.

“Movie?” Jimin rushed out, a deep blush on his cheeks. For an omega that hasn’t been kissed properly in years, he certainly didn’t hesitate to capture Jungkook’s lips – twice in one night.

“What?” Jungkook asked with a raised eyebrow. He stepped back from Jimin, allowing them both the space to fully collect themselves now.

“Movie” Jimin repeated nodding towards the living room. “Would you like to watch a movie with me?”

“Yeah” Jungkook agreed. He straightened his shirt and gave a nod of his own. “A movie sounds great. Marvel?”

“Ironman?” Jimin offered, a light smile was now tugging at his lips.

Ever so slowly Jungkook began to smile, his bunny teeth on full display. The omega had listened to him earlier when he discussed his favourite superhero, Jimin had remembered. Jungkook could feel his chest tightening with an emotion he had never felt before. “You mean the greatest superhero of all time?” Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s hand and guided him to the couch.

Playfully Jimin groaned and rolled his eyes, “don’t make me regret it Jungkookie.”

A smirk formed, Jungkook lowering himself to the seat beside his omega. “Trust me” Jungkook had leaned close to Jimin’s ear, sending a shiver down the elder’s spine and whispered “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kittens! I feel like a lot happened during this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Jungkook learnt about Yoongi's past with Jimin, Jungkook, Namjoon and Yoongi training future idols, Hoseok interacted with his controlling boss, Jimin and Jungkook had their adorable date and Jungkook's interaction with Taemin was sweetness overload! Let me know what you think about this all!
> 
> The chapter question this week is a little different, it is less of a question and more of a scenario. As you can see I have started to write in contestants from I-Land. Meaning there are 23 of them, so, you Kittens get to assist, and be involved in the story - I will include my favourite ones
> 
> Chapter Question: Comment a scenario in how a member of I-Land interacts with the characters - for example write something like "Heeseung, a beta, is Hobi's student at his studio." 
> 
> Remember to leave a comment! I love talking to you all!!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megz_cat)


	11. Soccer Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where is the coach?” Jimin asked curiously. 
> 
> “The coach quit" the other omega eomma stated with a sigh. “Now we don’t know what to do. There’s no one here to coach them.”
> 
> “Can’t one of us coach them instead?” Jimin pointed out the obvious. There were enough parents here, that certainly one of them must be able to play soccer.
> 
> “We’ve tried” the eomma rolled her eyes. “This entire sport is built on bigotry and sexism. They claim that omegas are too soft for the game and do not allow them to coach. The officials require an alpha coach. We’ve been trying to contact our husbands but none are picking up and we are running out of time.”
> 
> “I could coach them,” Jungkook spoke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pure filler chapter, I apologize that you won't receive much drama, but it will be filled with pure fluff and love. I hope you enjoy!

“I need to go” Jimin breathed out, stepping back from the kiss. His small hands remained clutching Jungkook’s cotton white shirt - a clear indication that he in fact, did not want to leave. 

When Jungkook offered to walk Jimin down to the lobby he had expected a goodbye kiss. What he hadn’t anticipated was having his back pressed into Jungkook’s motorcycle. In the bright morning sunlight people walking along the busy sidewalk had flashed the new couple several questioning and distasteful looks. 

“Just one more,” Jungkook pleaded. His eyes were already half closed. The chocolate scent is warm with happiness. He bowed his head to reattach his lips to Jimin’s. 

The elder however, moved his head slightly to the side, forcing the male instead to kiss along his jawline. “You’ve said that three times before.” His tone did not match his words, as it came across teasing and half hearted. 

“Just one more” the alpha repeated. Without any more protest from the omega Jungkook closed the gap with a kiss. 

For a moment Jimin was frozen against Jungkook, it was as though he was still surprised to find their lips pressed together. But shortly the omega melted into helplessness. Jimin yielded into Jungkook’s embrace - which Jungkook happily accepted. 

Jungkook’s hands rested low on Jimin’s back, securing the male in place against his chest. The kiss moved slowly at first. Jungkook had known there were others on the street to view them, but he didn’t care much. The couple’s embrace began to intensify, leading Jimin to clutch Jungkook’s shirt with force. 

It felt as though leaning into Jungkook was the only solid force Jimin could grasp at. Carefully Jungkook’s tongue moved to part with Jimin's swollen lips. The omega wanted nothing more than to continue with the kiss, however he knew better. Not only were they in public display but also Jimin really did need to leave. 

Pushing lightly against the alphas chest Jimin hoped he would get the signal. Reluctantly Jungkook stepped away, a small sigh escaping his lips, but yet he was still smiling. His fingertips brushed against Jimin’s cheek softly. “Have a good day at work Jiminie hyung.” 

“Enjoy -“ Taehyun exited the apartment building and promptly tripped to the ground to cut off Jimin. His books that were once in his arms spread out around him. “Taehyunie” Jimin gasped quickly stepping around the alpha and moving to check on the teen. “Are you okay?” He offered the younger a hand to stand. Jungkook had followed and began picking up what were clearly textbooks. 

“I’m - shit! That’s my bus!” Taehyun cried out rushing towards a city bus that had long since driven off. “My bus!” He cried out again. The teen looked as though tears might begin to form as Jimin and Jungkook carefully approached him. 

“Hey” Jimin rested his hand on Taehyun’s arm. “It’s okay. You can get the next one. Don’t they come every twenty minutes?” He asked, not noticing the severity of the missed bus. 

“They do” Taehyun sniffed, wiping at his nose with his sleeve. “But I’ll be late for school. It takes an hour to get there.” 

“You take the bus for an hour?” Jimin took in a gasp of air. He had no idea that Taehyun attended school so far away. He always assumed he attended a local one - but then again the schools in the neighbourhood were often on the expensive side. 

“Yeah” Taehyun responded softly. “If I wait for the next bus I’ll be ten minutes late. I have an exam. I’ll be turned away.” His voice was so small and hurt. “I stayed up late studying. I didn’t hear my alarm go off. This has never happened before.” 

Jimin tugged his phone from his pocket, checking it as he nibbled his bottom lip. “I can drive you. Let me just call work and tell them I’ll be a little late today.” 

Taehyun’s eyes widened “no, no hyung. You can’t miss work.” He reached out and grabbed at Jimin’s hand to stop him. “I’ll take the next bus. I can explain to them what happened. Hopefully I can retake the exam.” 

“Kang Taehyun” Jimin spoke in a tone that indicated his words were final. “School is important. You cannot miss an exam. I am driving you and that’s final.” The teen still looked like he wanted to argue. 

“I could drive him” Jungkook’s voice was soft and hesitant. “My class doesn’t start for another hour. I can take him to school no problem.” 

Jimin glanced at Jungkook. “You’re sure?” He asked carefully. When the alpha nodded, he turned back to the teen. “Okay. That’s final. Taehyun, Jungkook will drive you to school today. Just hold on tight. I don’t want anything happening to you on his bike.” Quickly Jimin planted a kiss on Jungkook’s cheek. “Thank you alpha. Now I really need to run.” 

“Let’s go” Jungkook said to Taehyun once Jimin was gone. He handed the books over for the teen to put in his bag and guided him to the bike. Climbing on he handed his spare helmet to the boy and indicated for Taehyun to climb on behind him. “What school do you attend?” 

“Hanlim Multi Art School” Taehyun mumbled blushing slightly. His slender arms moved around Jungkook’s waist and held tightly. 

Jungkook frowned slightly as he started his bike. Why did that school sound familiar to him? With no point worrying about it now Jungkook drove in the direction that Taehyun indicated. The motorcycle moved with ease along the warm streets, the sun beating down on them and the wind blowing past. Jungkook was hyper aware of the nervous grip Taehyun had around his waist and the way the boy's face was nuzzled into Jungkook’s back. 

Within just under thirty minutes Jungkook was pulling up in front of the high school. It took less than five seconds for Jungkook to realize why the name of the school sounded familiar. He had been there before. Extremely recently too. Less than a week ago to be exact, when he dropped Yeonjun off to help his brother. 

“Thank you for the ride,” Taehyun said in a small voice. Removing the helmet he let his cherry red hair fall around his face. A small crowd was beginning to form around the motorcycle. Students were trying to be discreet but failing miserably. Hushed conversations began to sound. 

Jungkook had also removed his helmet, running a hand through his own hair. He locked eyes with several alphas that had now stopped to glance at them both. At first Jungkook assumed they were checking out the motorcycle, but he quickly realized their eyes were wondering over Taehyun’s soft curves. One of the packs had the nerve to whistle at the cherry red haired boy. Jungkook fought back a growl. “Do they always look at you that way?” 

Taehyun glanced over his shoulder at the alphas. He sighed softly before nodding. “They didn’t always. Usually I was ignored. But over the past two to three months they started looking at me like... like I was something to devour.” His arms moved around his waist as a way of giving himself a hug. 

“Have you reported it to the office?” Jungkook asked. He was already in the motions of climbing off his bike, tossing the helmet aside. In that moment, Jungkook was every piece an alpha. Dressed in tight, black ripped jeans, a leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his tattoos and a heavy set of timberland boots. 

“They don’t care” Taehyun mumbled in a small voice. 

“It’s harassment. It’s gender inequality. Sexism” Jungkook could no longer fight the growl when he saw another alpha glancing over Taehyun’s legs. 

“I haven’t presented,” Taehyun explained. “For now, they consider it simple childhood bullying. The occasional detention is given out but nothing more. I’m not officially an omega yet.” 

“It shouldn’t matter if you’re an omega yet or not. They’re looking at you like you’re a goddamn piece of meat” Jungkook’s tone was harsh, and it made the boy in front of him flinch. Pinching his nose Jungkook fought to even his breathing. Sighing, he stepped forward, his arms moved around Taehyun in a warm hug. Slowly, he glided his own cheek across Taehyun’s. Although the scenting was light, and likely wouldn’t do much considering Jungkook’s chocolate aroma, however it was the action that mattered most. The alphas harassing Taehyun could see another alpha scenting the omega. 

“Thank you” Taehyun’s voice was soft but his eyes were genuine. The group of students had now dispersed. 

“No problem” Jungkook offered up a smile of reassurance. 

“Jungkook-ssi!” A voice called out. Glancing up, Jungkook noticed a tall slender boy with dark brown hair coming towards him - followed by another male slightly shorter but with equally as dark hair. 

“Soobin” Jungkook greeted smiling. He had met the middle Choi brother when he had dropped Yeonjun off. Soobin had been waiting for his brother out by the gates to show him inside. “And this must be Beomgyu” he bowed his head in greeting. 

“Hello Jungkook-ssi” the youngest brother greeted. Folding his hands in front of himself he gave a bow of his own. “My hyung told me all about you.” 

“All good things I hope” Jungkook chuckled. Carefully he took the time to view Beomgyu’s appearance. The boy was sporting a black eye that had considerably faded and a scar slowly healing across his lip. Jungkook could only assume he got the wounds from the fight. “Glad to see you’re healing up nicely.” 

“Oh” Beomgyu raised his hand to touch his lip. “Thanks. I got in a fight” he shrugged slightly. “I was trying to defend Tae-“ 

“I should get going” Taehyun interrupted swiftly. He slung his bag over his shoulder, forcing a smile in Jungkook’s direction. “Thank you for the ride hyung” he bowed slightly in thanks. 

“You’re welcome Taehyunie. Good luck on your exam!” He called, but the boy was already walking away. 

“We should go too,” Soobin quickly stated, eyeing Taehyun as he walked. Both Choi brothers nodded thanks before running off after the omega - but Taehyun stayed a few steps ahead of them the entire time.

Jungkook chuckled slightly. It appeared Taehyun had a couple betas sticking around to protect him. But it didn’t fully shake his worry. Grabbing his helmet he climbed back on his bike, ready to attend his own schooling now. The ride was further than he expected, and he couldn’t help consider the distance Yeonjun must travel for university.

Pulling his bike into the parking lot by campus, he slung his bag over his shoulder. Although he didn’t have much time he was still a little early. Retrieving his phone from his pocket he checked for messages. He smiled to himself when he read the sweet text from Jimin.

**Jimin**

Thanks for driving Taehyunie to school

**Jungkook**

Anytime

I am just happy to help

“Who are you texting?” a cocky familiar voice sounded from behind Jungkook. The alpha resisted the urge to jump at the surprise – it was often that alphas could be snuck up on – he must have really been distracted by the omega.

Jungkook chuckled softly as he locked eyes with Mingyu. “Hey” he greeted, sliding his phone back into his pocket. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I know” Mingyu stated with a wicked grin. “You’ve been so busy with your ‘personal matters’ that we haven’t gotten a chance to hang out lately. You always seem to be running off to get home after school. I haven’t even seen you at any of the campus parties. We’ve had some damn good raggers.”

“Yeah parties aren’t really my scene anymore” Jungkook shrugged slightly. “Too loud and too many people. I prefer something a little calmer these days.”

“Sounds like you’re getting old” Mingyu jokes. From the pocket of his jacket he retrieved a pack of cigarettes. Opening it he tugged one out for himself then offered one to Jungkook.

Shrugging slightly to himself Jungkook accepted the smoke. If he was being honest with himself he couldn’t remember the last time he lit a cigarette – possibly a week ago. He had been in such a good mood lately he hadn’t felt the need for a stress reliever. Plus he hadn’t the idea of giving the pups second hand smoke when they scent him. Not to mention Jimin seemed to enjoy the warm chocolate Jungkook illuminated considering he was constantly nuzzling his nose into Jungkook’s scent glands.

“Nah,” Jungkook answered, taking a breath. “Not old. Just learning what it means to have other responsibilities.”

“You mean having an omega” Mingyu stated the obvious.

Jungkook blushed slightly and rubbed at the back of his neck. “What? I never mentioned an omega.”

“You didn’t have to” Mingyu offered a shrug as response. “I can smell the strawberries on you. Besides, I saw that neighbour of yours the night of the party. He was certainly feisty. Never thought that would be your type. But the sexual tension was defiantly there.”

“There is no sexual tension between Jimin and I” Jungkook blushed deeply. He sighed softly when he realized his mistake. He basically just admitted he was seeing his neighbour – at least by Mingyu’s standards he did.

“Mhmm” the other male chuckled lightly. “Whatever helps you sleep better at night JK? Personally I prefer to release the tension, but I suppose if you like holding it in than you do you. Oh Wonwoo! Over here!” Mingyu called out and waved a hand at someone behind Jungkook.

Turning his head Jungkook spotted a male, at least six feet tall with striking black hair approaching them.

“Jungkook this is my roommate Wonwoo. He’s a year older than us but I swear he’s cool. And Wonwoo, this is fellow ’97 liner JK. I am sure that I’ve mentioned him” Mingyu introduced quickly.

“Ah yes” Wonwoo chuckled. “You're a previous roommate. You have told me all about the parties the two of you used to throw together. They certainly sounded wild.” He bowed his head politely in Jungkook’s direction. “I apologize Jungkook-ssi but I actually need to steal Mingyu away from you. We have practice.”

“Practice?” Jungkook’s gaze shot to Mingyu with curiosity.

Mingyu shrugged sheepishly, “yeah. Wonwoo is part of this performing dance crew – I suppose you could call it that. He recruited me at the start of the year. We aren’t anything major by any means. There are thirteen of us in total. You should come check us out sometime.”

“Definitely” Wonwoo added swiftly. “You can find us on any social media. Our name is Seventeen. We desperately need the exposure – and fan base.”

“Yeah I’ll check it out” Jungkook nodded in agreement. However he couldn’t resist his light chuckle glancing at Mingyu, “I never took you as the performing type.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes. “Just for that you are buying the first round of drinks this weekend.”

“I’m not coming to a party with you Mingyu,” Jungkook insisted. “I told you. That’s not really my scene anymore.”

“Fine no party” Mingyu agreed. “We can go to a bar instead. Little more low key.” Before Jungkook even had a chance to open his mouth and deny a bar trip Mingyu added, “anyways gotta run JK. Enjoy your class.” He nodded his farewell and was off with Wonwoo.

Sighing to himself Jungkook figured he’d need to text his friend later and deny the bar night. Maybe he could have the group over for a movie or something. Glancing down at the cigarette in his hand he frowned, noticing he had finished half the smoke. Scrunching his nose he quickly tossed it to the ground and stomped it out. He never would’ve thought he’d grow to dislike the taste of cigarettes.

Jungkook took off towards his first class of the day. The students had only just begun to arrive as Jungkook slipped through the door. Glancing around the room Jungkook shrugged and went to claim a seat near the front of the class. Typically he preferred to sit in the back, but lately he was finding it to be a distraction. Removing his laptop from his bag he could ready for the lecture to start.

The curious glance of the professor hadn’t been lost on Jungkook. The lesson began and moved along with Jungkook typing quick notes on his laptop and getting experience with the newest software they were receiving training on for video editing. Learning came to an end when the teacher announced they would review some of the videos that the students handed in last week. Apparently these were professor Lee’s top three favourites.

The alpha had only paid slight attention to the first two that played. They were simply done, but offered a clear indication to what their topic was on. However the downside to it was Jungkook felt it seemed predictable. Jungkook's gaze remained unfocused until he heard a familiar voice through the speakers say “alpha.”

Head snapping up, Jungkook’s jaw fell slack as he watched his own three minutes video play on the screen. He was in awe. Of course this wasn’t the first time his work was shared with the glass, but it was the first video that was meaningful to him.

Across the screen Seokjoon and Taemin ran hand in hand. The music was light; the laughter of the pups could be heard softly in the background. The music shifted slightly, to a deeper tone, as the two boys ran into the mud, successful in coating their clothing. Jungkook at that moment had put the camera, still recording on the ground and ran to the pups. In the initial draft Jungkook had considered cutting the scene. However he found the action too raw to ignore.

In the video Jungkook could be seen running towards the pups to assist, but ultimately he slipped on the wet surface himself and fell flat on his back. The pups only took this as encouragement to climb on the baby alpha and cover him with even more dirt. The video shifted to Jungkook now embracing the behaviour. He began to roll around on the ground with the puppies playing with them.

Softly the music faded, filled with one word “Jungkook-ah!” Jimin came running onto the screen – earning a laugh from the class. On the screen Jungkook narrowly avoided Jimin’s aggression, as he laughed and ran back to the camera. The scene switched to the pups walking away hand in hand with their eomma.

“That is all for today,” the professor stated. “Class dismissed.” The class began to quickly filter out when the female voice stated, “Jungkook-ssi, can I speak to you for a second?”

Nervously holding his bag in his hands he joined professor Lee by her desk. The last time he was held back by a professor wasn’t exactly a positive experience. “Professor Lee” he bowed slightly in greeting.

“Jungkook-ssi” Lee greeted in response. “I wanted to discuss with you your most recent assignment.” Jungkook’s expression must have shifted to one of fear, as Lee was quick to reassure him. “It is nothing bad. I am certain that you must understand, considering I showcased your film, that it was beyond one of my favourites this past week. As you know the assignment given at the beginning of the semester, for both film and photography was growth. I see that in your assignments. I can see it in you.”

“Thank you professor Lee” Jungkook felt his heart swell with the praise from his teacher.

“Reviewing the assignments from the other students I have found yours in general has a different feel to it. Yours seems personal, one that has truly touched your heart. It is refreshing to see someone has taken the assignment and thought outside the box.

“Now I reviewed the original write up you provided to professor Kang, where you outlined what your topic was. And it was the growth and aging of the pups, am I correct?”

Jungkook gave a small nod, “yes. It was focusing on how they will develop as alphas over the next year. I do hope I was successfully able to convey that meaning.”

“Of course you did” Lee stated waving his concerns away. “However I also feel as though you have showcased much more than simply two pups growing up. I find it incredibly deep and meaningfully in the direction you have moved. You are filming the joining of a family, the way in which a relationship develops. I can clearly see it. The way in which your interactions with the other young man has shifted. In the first set of videos and photos you produced he was a background character, always filmed at a distance or in passing. But despite that you always managed to focus in on him. Even though he was across the field you ensured the camera slowly zoomed and focused on him.

“However, over the past couple of your videos I have noticed the man has gotten closer to you and the spotlight. He has become part of the film, and not from a distance. I can see that the two of you have grown closer to each other as individuals – but of course you can correct me if I’m wrong. The dynamic has shifted. It’s no longer only pups growing up, as clearly it now includes their eomma.

“This past video confirmed it even more for me. You have now become part of videos. In a way it represents you becoming a piece of their family. The pups and the omega have all embraced you. Including the opening of the boy calling out for his alpha was a very strong indicator of this.

“I know you started out intending to showcase the pups, but instead you have filmed the development of a relationship and a family.”

Jungkook felt a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Nibbling on his bottom lip the alpha nodded slightly. “I uh thank you professor. I never intended nor expected it to happen but the pups and Jimin have come to mean the world to me. I have begun to view them as my omega and pups.” The blush deepened greatly. “But I suppose you didn’t need to know that.”

Professor Lee smiled softly, “no need to be embarrassed Jungkook-ssi. I find your passion on the topic very refreshing – and certainly adorable. But I am getting distracted from what I originally wanted to discuss with you.”

“It's not about my assignment?” Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows.

“In a sense it is. But not negatively by any means” Lee stated, flashing a warm smile. “I’m certain you are aware of the yearly showcase for all senior year art students. Dancers perform their routines on stage, there is a play put on from the actors and actress, models select their favourite photographs from the year and photographers hang their photos. There is even a short film at the start from the videography students. As a faculty we recommend students that we view have potential for acceptance. Usually we take ten photography students and five videography students. And with your approval I would like to give in your name for the showcase.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened. Of course he had known of the showcase. All students in the art department strive towards an acceptance into the showcase. There are sponsors and employers at the showcase. It could allow graduating students to receive their big break. Jungkook was aware his skills were average compared to other students, but he never suspected he’d be selected. “Me? You want to recommend me?”

“You sound surprised,” Lee wondered.

“I am. I know that my work is all right. But I would’ve assumed there were others far better than me” Jungkook explained scrunching his nose slightly. “I also thought the faculty simply put up with me because of my family name.”

“Six months ago that would’ve been correct. However your skills and focus has shifted. I am not the only one to notice this. The work you are putting forth now, this project of growth, has been the best we’ve seen from all the student body. We would be foolish not to consider you.”

“Yes, of course” Jungkook hesitated for a moment. “I am extremely thankful for the opportunity. However, these photos and videos of the pups have been meant to remain primarily private. I had promised my omega I wouldn’t over share them. The pups safety and privacy has always been my top concern.” 

“I understand,” Lee agreed. “However, of course that does not mean you will be accepted, this is simply a recommendation. If you are to be chosen for the showcase it is up to you what video and photographs you wish to display. In fact you could decide to turn the offer down. I am not asking you to accept today, I simply wish to recommend you.”

“Okay, yeah” Jungkook nodded now in agreement. “I suppose a recommendation wouldn’t hurt. If I am selected I can talk with Jimin. Maybe I can find a creative answer.”

“Thank you Jungkook-ssi” the professor bowed in thanks. “That will be all for today. You are dismissed. See you next week in class. Do not forget your next assignment.”

“See you next week professor Lee” Jungkook bowed quickly before turning on his heels to leave. Jungkook made his way out of school and got on his bike without pause. He was nearly late in meeting Yoongi. At least this was an improvement from a few months ago. He might be nearly late, but before he was always late. Driving to the car dealership he pulled into a parking spot with ease.

“Why did you leave a message on my phone begging me to meet you here?” Yoongi asked, spotting Jungkook the second he pulled into the lot. The elder alpha was dressed in simple jeans and a pullover sweater, his hands stuck in his pockets as he stood watching. There was a certain look about Yoongi that always made it appear that you had just dragged him out of bed for a useless interaction and he was extremely unimpressed by it. “A car dealership of all damn places? Is this some crack at my lack of a car? I am well aware that Hoseok and I share one. Trust me, if we could afford a second we would’ve bought one by now.”

Jungkook chuckled and removed his helmet. “This is not regarding your lack of transportation, although I do support the statement that you need a second car. I asked you here because I want to buy a car. I’m thinking of a Mercedes Benz, maybe the GT63S.”

“No chance in hell” Yoongi said sternly. “You are not buying a fucking car that is over a hundred thousand dollars. Especially considering you just insisted to Namjoon that you don’t have money to spare. No wonder you needed me to come with you if this was the stupid ideas you were planning.”

“The car is how much?” Jungkook gasped with wide eyes. He had never paid much attention to things like budgeting or cost. His motorcycle had been bought when he was still an idol, a deal made with the company for promotions. He had simply picked out that specific car because it looked attractive in the photos he saw - he never so much considered the cost behind it. “How the hell can a car be that much money? It’s all metal and rubber. There’s nothing else to it!”

A couple of the workers standing nearby gave him a curious look, but reframed from speaking.

“How much money did you intend to spend on this car of yours?” Yoongi asked, crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing the alpha.

“I don’t know” Jungkook shrugged slightly. “I was thinking around a couple thousand. I don’t have much to spend but I would like a car.”

“Okay well first that is unrealistic. Any car worth having will cost significantly more than a couple thousand – certainly if you want new” Yoongi explained. “Second, why do you even want a car? What’s wrong with the bike?”

“There’s nothing wrong with my bike. I still love it. But, well it’s not really a family vehicle” Jungkook explained with a small blush.

“A family vehicle?” Yoongi repeated, a teasing sound to his voice. “Why would you want such a car?”

“Well I guess to go places with Jimin and the pups,” Jungkook said with the blush increasing on his cheeks. “I took Jimin out last week with the pups for dinner – as I told you before. But I couldn’t drive them myself. I had to borrow Jimin’s car. Which is fine. But I would rather be able to drive them around with ease when I invite them out with me.

“Actually in terms of the bike, I thought you might like it. I could keep it. There’s nothing saying I can’t have a bike and a car. But I don’t really need it right now. You and Hobi hyung need to share, why not give my bike to someone who needs it more?” Jungkook shrugged slightly at his comment. 

“You want to give me your motorcycle?” Yoongi gave a knowing grin. “You are really serious about Jimin aren’t you? I have seen you fuck many omegas, but never have you taken one on a date – especially one that comes with a ready-made family. Now here you are dating Jimin and wanting to spend time with the pups. Buying a car is like you proving how serious you are about them. You want to prove you’re in this for the long haul.”

“Would that really be so bad?” Jungkook asked curiously. “If I wanted to be around for a long time with Jimin. I can feel my alpha reach out for him. He longs to be with Jimin’s omega.”

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing at all. I said it before, I encourage you and Jimin to be together” Yoongi stated. “But that does mean some things need to change. As you’ve clearly noticed. The first being the type of car you drive.”

“And the second?” Jungkook asked curiously.

“That apartment of yours. It’s clinical. It’s fancy. It is a place filled with leather and glass. That is no place for children. You need to make it far homier. However that can be dealt with at another time. Lets focus on the car” Yoongi glanced around the dealership. “And this isn’t the place.”

“It's not?” Jungkook frowned. “Where do I buy my car from?”

Yoongi smirked and got on the motorcycle in the front, “get on my bike and I’ll show you.”

“Already calling it yours,” Jungkook grumbled, climbing on behind Yoongi and grabbing onto the elders waist. The ride was less than five minutes and they only moved down the street – Yoongi must have known the place well. It appeared to be a run down auto shop with cars lining the parking lot. “These don’t look new,” Jungkook noticed as he climbed off.

“They’re not” Yoongi shrugged. “They sell used cars here. It’s where Hobi got his car a couple years ago.”

“A used car?” Jungkook’s eyes widened and he glanced around nibbling his bottom lip.

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Come on Jungkook. I know you’re not that stuck up that you turn your nose down at a used car. Hobi and I drive a used car. You’ve never had a problem with it before. And you probably shouldn’t complain considering you can’t afford anything more.”

Jungkook sighed, “it’s just… are you sure it’s safe? I don’t want it breaking down on the highway when I have the pups with me.”

“Ah I see now” Yoongi chuckled lightly. “You really have entered full alpha mode haven’t you?” he reassuringly patted Jungkook on the arm. “Listen, these cars are perfectly safe. You’ll get to read the history on it and take the car on a test drive. You don’t have to buy it unless you are certain of it. Just give it a look. Jimin drives a used car too. Hell, he actually drives Hobi’s old car – and Hoseok bought that one used too. So that makes it pretty old. If Jimin can trust his pups in a used car, you can too.”

“Alright” the alpha agreed, “I’ll take a look at the cars. But that doesn’t mean I will buy one.”

“I didn’t think you would” Yoongi chuckled softly. “Don’t forget car seats and pretty damn important about driving too.”

“Car seats” Jungkook nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah I forget about that. Those sound rather important.”

“Are the pups behaving for you?” Jimin had his phone on speaker set on his desk as he changed his clothing in his office. Monday was a fairly busy day for him in terms of work commitments. He had already completed a morning shift at the café and was now at the studio to finish up some paperwork before starting his afternoon lessons.

Jimin hadn’t been one to teach in the afternoons. He could only time in two or three classes before needing to return home for dinner – he had always promised himself regardless of how busy he was he would be home for dinner and to put the pups to bed. However, since his discussion with Jungkook on Friday Jimin felt a draw towards the studio. Jungkook had said he would rather die than live without passion. Dancing was Jimin’s passion. He wanted to put more time into that – even if it meant lessening his hours at the café.

This was the first Monday class he had taught in – well likely forever. It was somewhat out of his comfort zone being a fusion of hip hop and jazz – but he knew he’d adjust. Tossing his white dress shirt that he wore for serving coffee he replaced it with a simple cotton t-shirt – followed shortly by his jeans in favor of sweats.

“The pups are always perfect,” Taehyung answered. Jimin could practically hear the eye roll. “We grabbed some street food for lunch and now we’ve been working on crafts. Before you ask, no I haven’t allowed them to use glitter. You only make the glitter mistake once.”

“Three times” Jimin answered by tugging on his running shoes before moving to take a seat at his desk. “You made the mistake of allowing them to use – and get covered – in glitter three times.”

“Technicalities” Taehyung shrugged the comment off. “Anyways I wanted to ask you about this alpha of yours.” The omegas voice was low, one that he often used when gossiping. Tae tended to enjoy being in the know about these things.

“What about Jungkook?” Jimin questioned, quickly realizing he phased his response badly. A deep blush formed on his cheeks. “I uh, I mean he’s not my alpha. Yeah he’s not my alpha.” He began to fiddle with the papers on his desk feeling the need to remain focused on something other than this conversation.

A low chuckle sounded through the phone. “Keep telling yourself that,” Taehyung teased lightly. Both omegas knew good and well that Jimin was lying. “As I was saying. What’s been going on between you and Jungkook?”

Jimin nibbled on his bottom lip slightly. He couldn’t recall the last time he had discussed relationships with Taehyung. Neither of them dated. Jimin only ever had two boyfriends and Taehyung has had none. This was an entirely new experience. Jimin considered hiding the truth. His relationship – if you might call it that – was still very new with Jungkook and he didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up, especially his own. But Taehyung was his best friend, his soulmate, if he couldn’t tell Tae, whom could he tell?

“Jungkook and I had a date on Friday” Jimin opened up to the other omega. There was a gasp followed by what could only be described as a muffled cheer. “We made dinner together and then sat out on the balcony talking for what felt like forever.” Jimin giggled softly, remembering the antics, “we had a little impromptu photo shoot. And it ends with a movie cuddling on the couch.”

“I hope you remembered everything I told you about posing for photos” Tae started to lecture. “This was a prime flirting opportunity. You needed to show off that sexy body of yours. Get him to focus on your assets.”

Jimin chuckled lightly, shaking his head as he answered with, “Taehyung, I was in sweats. I don’t think he saw my sexy body much under my baggy yellow sweatshirt.” There was a disappointing groan through the phone that only made Jimin laugh louder. “Relax Tae. I did show off my ass. I kept in mind about how you say I should stick my leg out behind myself and lean into something – allowing my ass to bubble out. He got a good view, I promise.”

“Ah that’s my omega soulmate” Taehyung cooed. “Your assets aside. How was the date? Was he sweet to you? Did you enjoy it? Did you kiss? I want all the details!”

“I actually really enjoyed it. It’s been years since I last went on a date. Jungkook genuinely wanted to get to know me. He was interested in me. Jungkook and I just spent our time talking. We never failed to have a topic to discuss. We would tease each other and flirt. I felt so carefree.” Jimin was gushing now. “As for the kissing. Yeah. We kissed on the balcony then again in the hallway. And a couple times on the couch. It wasn’t like a make out session or anything. But I would say the hallway kiss got a little heated.”

Now the younger omega actually did cheer. “Oh my gosh Jimin” he said. “That is so sweet. I can actually hear the happiness in your voice. I love this for you Jiminie. You deserve all of life’s enjoyments.”

A blush formed on Jimin’s lips as he began to smile. “Thank you Taetae.” How could he ever have feared Taehyung not accepting him? Tae was his soulmate. They would never judge each other. “But, why were you asking about Jungkook to begin with?”

“Oh” there was amusement in Taehyung’s voice. “It's simple really. As I said I’m helping the pups with crafts, more specifically crafts for Parents Day. They asked me if they could make one for Jungkook.”

Jimin sucked in a small gasp of air. Parents Day was this coming Saturday. In the past the pups would choose to acknowledge both Jimin and Taehyung on Parents Day. The two omegas were both parents to the pups. They had always loved Taehyung as a second eomma. Jimin had never stopped them from expressing their love for the omega one Parents Day. Last year the two omegas had taken the pups on a picnic to the Han River. It was a simple day for Jimin to slow down and enjoy the time with his puppies.

The omega was stunned into silence. He had never considered the pups might have developed such a close relationship with the alpha so quickly. How was he supposed to respond to something like that? “They want to make him red carnations?”

“Yeah” Taehyung answered in a soft voice. “They do. I didn’t want to say yes or no until I asked you about it. I know how serious Parents Day is. For them to acknowledge Jungkook is a big step.”

“It’s a way of saying they recognize him as a parent” Jimin sighed softly and leaned back into his uncomfortable desk chair.

“This doesn’t necessarily need to be a negative thing Jimin” Taehyung responded carefully.

“You think I should agree” Jimin pieced the puzzle together with ease.

“I’m not saying that. I am saying you should consider it. The pups have taken a liking to Jungkook. They have begun to recognize him as their alpha. I know it might seem like things have moved fairly quickly, but perhaps this is the way it was meant to be” Taehyung explained. “You have grown to accept Jungkook into your life. Maybe you are still a little hesitant. But I believe your omega has long since welcomed him fully.” Jimin remained silent on the other end of the phone. Again he was put into a position that he didn’t know how to answer. “Its red carnations. Yes, it is a form of recognizing parents. But that does not automatically make Jungkook the pup’s appa. This isn’t a mating proposal or an invitation to move it. It’s a paper flower from two little boys that recognize the significance of an alpha in their lives.”

“They can make the carnations” Jimin found he was shocked to be saying. Taehyung was right. Some paper flowers given on Parents Day do not automatically make Jungkook the pup’s appa. There was nothing wrong with a simple craft being given to the alpha right?

“Really?” Taehyung’s tone of voice indicated surprise.

“Yeah” Jimin repeated. “Nothing wrong with a couple extra red carnations right?”

“Right” Taehyung was obviously smiling. “The pups and I will get started on the flowers right away. I should probably get going. The pups are just about done with the movie we were watching.”

“Okay. Thanks Taehyung. I needed this talk,” Jimin said. “Hey quick question. The pups are having their first soccer game this evening. Are you still planning to come?”

“I hope so,” Taehyung answered. “I don’t want to miss the pups' first game. I think Jin and Namjoon hyung both wanted to come as well. It’s all kind of hitting us just now how much they’ve grown.”

“I know that feeling well” Jimin’s heart clenched slightly. “Okay, I’ll be home just after six. The game starts at seven. We can all walk over to the park together. Oh, and Jungkook will also be joining us.”

“Oh” Taehyung asked with interest. “That is nice to hear. We will make a full night of it then. I look forward to seeing Jungkook.”

Jimin rolled his eyes slightly “Taehyung” he whined. “Do not put him through the third degree. I already know that he’s a good alpha.”

“And I will see that too” Taehyung stated. “After of course I ensure he is worthy of you. Don’t worry though, I won't go too crazy on him.”

The elder of the two sighed softly. There wasn’t anything he could do about it. Once Tae set his mind to things he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. “Just be nice,” he warned. He failed to have time in saying more as Taehyun opened the door to the office, a stack of papers in his hands. “Hey Tae I need to go. It’s time to open the studio. I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight” Tae answered before ending the call.

“Hey Taehyunie,” Jimin greeted with a smile. “I hope school was alright. Did you make it to your exam in time?”

Taehyun tensed slightly at the mention of school. “Ah yeah. School was fine and I did well on the exam. I mean I don’t know the results but I feel as though I got a pretty good grade. I knew most of what was on it at least.”

“Good” Jimin smiled warmly. “I am glad to hear It.” something didn’t feel right however. There was more that the omega wasn’t saying. Jimin had been getting the sense that Taehyun was facing some form of struggles at school that he wasn’t speaking of. He questioned that it might be education based, struggling to handle tests and assignments, but with the way Taehyun talked about his classes and exams- that didn’t seem to be the case.

“The owner faxed these over” Taehyun crossed the office to place a file on Jimin’s desk. “It’s a transfer notice.”

“Transfer?” Jimin frowned, grabbing the paperwork to flip through it quickly. “It's mid semester. We never accept new students in the middle of training. We are preparing for the next competition in a few weeks.”

Taehyun shrugged slightly. “Apparently the guy shows a lot of potential. He’s already been approved.”

Jimin’s eyes gazed over the papers with quick ease. “Hueningkai'' he read the name aloud. Such an odd name, but yet it rang familiar for some reason. “He is transferring from EGO.” Jimin’s jaw clenched slightly. What the fuck was Hoseok thinking sending a student to him? What did he think Jimin struggled so much at getting students he decided to send them his way? Jimin wasn’t an idiot. He knew that EGO was rated far above LIE. LIE was a nice little studio, but it wouldn’t offer you the opportunities that EGO did. Someone does not simply leave one of the most renowned studios in favor of a lesser one. What was Hoseok planning to send this kid Jimin’s way?

The teenager nodded in response to Jimin. “He is scheduled to attend today's lessons.”

“Is Hueningkai a friend of yours?” Jimin asked curiously. There wasn’t much information regarding the newest student other than his most recent previous studio. There was a glowing recommendation from Hoseok along with a list of the teen’s styles. But Jimin couldn’t shake the feeling that he had recognized the name from somewhere.

“No” Taehyun shook his head slightly, “I’ve never heard of him. I don’t remember seeing anyone by that name at the competitions. EGO’s star is Heeseung.” Jimin nodded simply in understanding. He didn’t recall Hueningkai competing either. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew that name from somewhere. “Is something wrong hyung?” Taehyun asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“Nah” Jimin smiled softly. He folded the file shut and placed it in his desk drawer. There wasn’t anything he could do about it now. The owner herself approved the transfer. Jimin simply needed to make the best of it and blend the newcomer into the group routines as effortless as he could. “I’m just thinking is all.” Jimin stood from his desk and moved to pat Taehyun on the shoulder. “Class should be starting soon. Let's go get settled.”

Jimin had barely unlocked the studio door when students began to quickly filter in. several had offered him a smile as greeting; some of the girls went and hugged their teacher. Overall the students all appeared excited to have their favourite teacher around more often. Within a few minutes Jimin spotted a single young male standing off on his own in the corner. He was fiddling with the sleeves of his checkered shirt glancing occasionally around the room. It wasn’t hard to tell based on body language that this was the newest dancer.

Shooting a glance at Taehyun, he nodded at the newcomer. The omega got the understanding, and together they made their way towards the corner. Jimin mustered up his warmest smile in hopes of making the boy feel welcomed.

“Hi” Jimin greeted warmly. “I’m Park Jimin, the choreographer. And this is my assistant Taehyun. I know it’s not easy joining a new studio mid term, but I am hoping we can make it as welcoming as possible.”

“I already know you,” Hueningkai answered with an unexpected calm voice. The boy might look as though he was nervous to be out of place, but he certainly didn’t sound like it.

“What?” Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. So he did know Hueningkai, the name was familiar to him. But why?

“I ah” Hueningkai raised his hand to rub at the back of his neck. “I met you a few years ago during the holiday season. My uncle threw a house party – well apartment party. You were there with your two puppies. It was a long time ago. I was probably only eleven or twelve. It’s no wonder you don’t recognize me.”

Quickly Jimin’s eyes widened. “Jung Kai,” he whispered softly. “You’re Hoseok’s nephew. Yes, of course I remember you. You had flown in from Japan right? You have family all over the world.”

The teen nodded. “Yeah. Hobi hyung is my uncle. I’m living with him now” he shifted his weight between his feet offering more of an explanation. “My eomma believed I’ll present as an alpha soon and thought it would be best if I had an alpha around to guide me.”

“Yoongi,” Jimin concluded under his breath. His smile faded slightly, but he fought hard to keep it shining. “If I may ask, is there a reason why Hoseok recommended you for LIE? I am positive he has the skills to teach you himself – not to mention his own studio he operates.”

Hueningkai gave a small shrug to that, “he believed there wasn’t much he could teach me. I excel well at hip-hop. But he agrees that if I want to further myself in a dance career I need knowledge on more than one style.”

“For once, Hoseok is correct. I would’ve suspected he could teach you himself. But I know for a fact I am among the best in terms of contemporary, jazz and ballet. You will certainly learn a lot within these studio walls,” Jimin answered in a tight tone. He was extremely uncomfortable with the idea of teaching Hueningkai. It wasn’t even the teen’s fault. However he couldn’t deny the fear that there was something more to the reasoning behind him being here. Of course Hueningkai’s explanation made sense – but something just didn’t feel right.

“Taehyun do you think you can hang out by Hueningkai during the class?” Jimin requested, glancing at the soon to be young omega. “I would like you to be around to guide him should he need the assistance.” Perhaps Jimin had an alternative agenda for pairing the two teens together. He had known Taehyunie for a few years now, but he had never known for the younger to have many friends. From what he had figured there weren’t any friends at school, and the same had gone for the studio. Many of the other students often avoided Taehyun thinking him to be the teacher’s pet.

“Of course” Taehyun nodded and gave a small smile. He moved to stand beside Hueningkai, nodding another form of greeting.

Jimin turned on his heels leaving the two alone. “Spread out! Time to warm up!” he called out. Starting the music he easily led the students through his regular warm up. The class had gone surprisingly well. Jimin wasn’t certain why he was so concerned about the style of dance. He had quickly gotten back into the groove of the style.

Throughout the majority of the class, he took quick glances in Taehyun and Hueningkai’s direction. The two teens would occasionally talk between them both, whispering small words or Taehyun walking Kai through the choreography. Jimin smiled softly at that, it was nice seeing Taehyun interact with a friend.

Once class had ended Jimin swiftly moved on to the second and then a third. Hueningkai had long left the studio shortly after the first lesson – thanking Jimin for welcoming him and ensuring the class was excellent. He had also stated that he would be back the next day for another lesson.

“You and Hueningkai seem to have gotten along well,” Jimin pointed out to the teen when his shift ended and both males were exiting for Jimin’s car. He still had time to go home, get the pups dressed and walk to the park.

“Yeah” Taehyun shrugged slightly. He got into the passenger's seat, and Jimin was already driving off. “He was fun to talk to. He’s got a good sense of humour.”

“A good sense of humour” Jimin repeated with a cheeky smile. “Is that it?’

“He’s a strong dancer. He might be laughing a lot to where you think he might not be paying attention to you. But that isn’t the case. He is always focused. He hears everything you say to him. He is dedicated and hard working. He is determined.” Taehyun was looking out the window. “He’ll be a good dancer. I am sure the studio will greatly benefit from having him join.”

Jimin nodded, he had already known that. He had seen Hueningkai’s skills during the one-hour class. It was clear that the younger had raw talent that simply needed to be harnessed. “It might be good for you to have him around as well.” Jimin sensed he was walking on thin ice, however he felt the need to try.

Taehyun simply smiled at the comment, but it didn’t truly reach his eyes. “I am fine with the way things have been hyung. I might not have many friends but I have my hyungs. And for me, that’s often enough.”

Glancing at the younger Jimin’s expression softened. “Just, don’t sell Hueningkai short. Perhaps he will be a good friend to you.”

“Hoseok-ssi is his uncle” Taehyun stated as a matter of fact. “I can’t trust him that easily. I know what his uncle did to you.”

Jimin found himself shocked to have said, “Hueningkai isn’t Hoseok. You cannot judge the boy for the faults of his family.” Jimin wasn’t sure what compelled him to say it. A couple months ago he never would’ve considered those words to be true. Perhaps having Jungkook around had softened his heart in more ways than he suspected.

“I’ll keep it in mind, Hyung,” Taehyun answered. And that was the end of the conversation.

“I talked to your eomma today,” Jimin stated. “She called a couple hours ago. Told me how she was leaving to visit with your sister. She hasn’t been feeling well lately?” Jimin thought back to the conversation. Kang's daughter was apparently feeling sick from possibly overworking and stress. Kang was the type of eomma to always take care of her pups. “She asked if you could stay with the pups and I for the week. I hope you’re okay with me saying yes.”

“Of course hyung” Taehyun smiled softly. “I’ve missed hanging out with you and the puppies. A sleepover for a couple nights sounds like it’ll be fun.”

“Oh yes, lots of fun” Jimin chuckled lightly. “The pups have been begging for a moving night with you. I am sure they will be over the moon to have you spend a few nights.”

Taehyun smiled deeply “I adore my time with the puppies. I am lucky that I have them and you hyung.”

“Speaking of the puppies,” Jimin chuckled softly. “The pups have their first soccer game tonight. The rest of the pack is coming to watch them. Would you like to join us?”

“Cheering the puppies on at their first game?” Taehyun finally flashed a genuine smile now. “I would love to.”

“Great,” Jimin answered, pulling into a parking spot by his building. “We should head on up and get changed. The others are meeting down here in twenty minutes. Then we will walk to the park together.” The omega stepped out of the car moving to the building. The two parted ways at their respective apartments.

“Eomma!” the pups cheered, running to Jimin the second he opened the door. They latched onto his slender legs in a quick hug.

Jimin was laughing softly as he pulled both closer to him. “Hello my sweet puppies” he cooed. Smiling at the pups he noticed they were both already dressed in the deep purple team jerseys. Chuckling softly he said, “looks like you’re already prepared for your game.”

“They insisted on getting dressed an hour ago,” Tae explained, pushing himself off the living room floor, where he was promptly covered with scraps of paper and glue.

“Aren’t you just the cutest” Jimin gushed to his pups. “I just need to shower and pull on a change of clothes before we head out. Have the pups eaten dinner yet?”

Tae nodded “yeah they had some leftover kimchi stew. They ate it all despite how excited they are.”

Jimin flashed a smile. “Good. Okay, I’m going to shower. Make sure you three clean up that mess you’ve made,” he warned. With a final ruffle of the pup’s hair he moved to the bathroom. His shower was just under ten minutes before he was tugging on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt tucked in at his waist.

“Are we ready to go?” Jimin asked, running a hand through his hair. The living room was now cleaned, at least by Taehyung’s standards – there were still small pieces of paper discarded around that’ll need vacuuming later.

“Game time?” Seokjoon asked excitedly, running to the door. Playing soccer had been Taemin’s idea, however Jimin was surprised to find that his other pup had grown possibly more excited about the sport.

“Yes it is' ' Jimin beamed “lets go' ' he took hold of Seokjoon’s hand, Taehyung followed after him holding Taemin’s hand. Once they were down stairs the majority of the pack was already together. Namjoon stood with his arm around Jin’s waist and they were currently making small talk with Taehyunie.

“Game day!” Jin clapped when he saw the puppies. “Who is ready to win!” he cheered.

“Who is ready to have fun?” Jimin corrected with a warning glance to his hyung.

Namjoon glanced down at his wrist to check the time. “We have about fifteen minutes. Should we start walking over to the park?”

Nibbling on his bottom lip softly Jimin said, “Actually, we still need to wait for Jungkook. He’s coming with us.” The alpha of the pack raised a questioning eyebrow. Although Jin and Taehyung both had an idea of how close Jimin and Jungkook had gotten over the past couple months, Namjoon hadn’t been around much to recognize their relationship. “He and the pups have gotten extremely close over the past few weeks. I know it means a lot to the puppies to have Jungkookie there.”

“And it means a lot to you” Tae teased, winking. Namjoon flashed a questioning look but was only answered with Jimin’s deepened blush. “Jimin and Jungkook went on a date” Tae cooed making a kissing face at his omega soulmate.

“A date?” Jin’s eyes widened. “An official date?” he clutched his hand over his chest. “Oh my goodness. Jiminie! That is so adorable. I want to hear all about it. Every last detail.”

Before Jimin could even answer Seokjoon tugged at Jimin’s hand and asked, “what’s a date?”

Jimin’s eyes widened. Shooting his friends a begging look he fumbled over his words. How was he supposed to explain something like that to the pups? “Ah a date is when two adults hang out together alone.”

“Like eomma and Taetae,” Taemin asked, looking up at Taehyung.

The omega chuckled softly, offering the pup a small shake of his head. “No puppy,” Taehyung explained gently. “A date is between two people that want to be mates.”

Both pups released a loud cheer of happiness, their eyes wide with wonder. Jimin, on the other hand, shot his best friend a deep glare. “Eomma mate alpha?” Taemin asked excitedly. “Mate alpha!” Seokjoon’s own cheer followed.

“Oh puppies” Jimin’s voice was soft and controlled. “Taetae didn’t mean it that way. People date because they might be mates. It’s a way to see if they are good together. But it doesn’t mean for certain they are going to mate.”

“No mates?” Taemin’s eyes turned to sadness, as did Seokjoon’s.

“Not yet,” Jimin said, pulling both of his puppies in his arms. “But maybe. We will all have to see. Being mates is serious; it is not to be taken lightly. I do know for a fact that Jungkookie will always love you pups. Even if him and I aren’t mates.” The two pups seemed to accept what their eomma said, even if they still appeared saddened.

“Speak of the alpha” Jin mumbled as Jungkook stepped out of a car, onto the sidewalk.

“Hey” Jungkook greeted joining the group. “Sorry I’m late. I was taking care of some last minute things.” Pocketing his keys he moved directly for Jimin, planting a kiss on his cheek. He then kneeled down and hugged the two pups warmly.

“W-what” Jimin eyed the car? “Uh what’s with the car?”

“Oh” Jungkook smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I bought it. Today. It’s used, but works well, has great mileage. Really family friendly.”

“You bought a car,” Jimin repeated in a stunned voice.

“I know you’re having a moment here” Namjoon interrupted, “but if we don’t leave now we won't make it to the park on time for the game.”

Jungkook took hold of Jimin’s hand, “lets go.” The pack started to walk, Taehyunie leading with the pups running around him playfully, Tae following close behind and then Namjoon with Jin in the middle. Jungkook and Jimin took up the end, giving them time for a short talk.

“You bought a car,” Jimin stated once again glancing quickly in the younger’s direction.

“I bought a car” Jungkook flashed a smile. “I realized that I needed one. My bike wasn’t very family oriented. I can’t expect you to do all the driving whenever I’m with the pups. What if I babysit them when you’re at work and I want to take them somewhere.”

“Where would you want to take my pups?” Jimin said in a playful tone.

“I don’t know” Jungkook shrugged. “Maybe the mall, we could pick you up, do some chores like grocery shopping. Just some mundane things. Even taking you three out for dinner. It’ll be nice to have my own car.”

“What about your bike?” Jimin asked with a low tone, he didn’t want the alpha getting rid of something he enjoyed using.

“I still have it,” Jungkook smiled. “I can use it for school or when I just want to go out. I just won use it as often anymore.”

“You really are something else Jeon Jungkook” Jimin answered as they entered the park.

“I hope I'm good at something else” Jungkook flashed a cheeky smile.

“You are definitely a good something,” Jimin giggled softly. As the pack approached the bleaches, Jimin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Several of the parents were standing around in what appeared to be a serious discussion. The pups in purple jerseys were running around the field in what should’ve been practicing, but there didn’t seem to be a coach to guide them.

“Mai-ssi” Jimin greeted approaching the crown of eomma’s. Jungkook remained by Jimin’s side, listening in on the conversation. “Is something wrong? Where is the coach?”

“Oh Jimin-ssi” the older woman groaned with a shake of her head, “The coach quit. He sent out an email twenty minutes ago, saying something about not wanting to coach a losing team.”

“It is absolutely ridiculous if you ask me” another eomma that Jimin thought might be named Haru hissed. “They are children and he expected professional players. He cannot simply abandon his team because he thinks he might lose.”

“Now we don’t know what to do,” Mai stated. “There’s no one here to coach them.”

“Can’t one of us coach them instead?” Jimin pointed out the obvious. There were enough parents here, that certainly one of them must be able to play soccer.

“We’ve tried” Haru rolled her eyes. “This entire sport is built on bigotry and sexism. They claim that omegas are too soft for the game and do not allow them to coach. Again, ridiculous. I played soccer as a child.”

“Nonetheless” Mai interrupted. “The officials require an alpha coach. We’ve been trying to contact our husbands but none are picking up and we are running out of time.”

“I could coach them,” Jungkook spoke up.

Jimin had a flashing moment of déjà vu. This was very similar to this morning with Jungkook taking Taehyun to school. “You can?” he questioned.

Jungkook shrugged slightly. “I used to play during middle school. I wouldn’t want the pups to miss out on their first game.”

“And who are you exactly?” Haru asked, eyeing Jungkook with distaste. To the eomma’s Jungkook was a strange alpha coming to watch their children play soccer dressed in a white t-shirt, tight pants and tattoos along his arm.

The younger male opened his mouth to answer, but Jimin was quicker. “This is Jungkook. He is my partner and my pups alpha.”

“I never knew you had a mate,” Mai stated with wide eyes.

“Oh that’s because we’re n-“ Jimin was stopped by the whistle of the referee. The beta was glancing at the group tapping his wrist – the game was set to start.

“If we have no objects, I think the game is about to begin. And I’d like to introduce myself to the pups” Jungkook stated. The eomma’s had acknowledged they were put in a difficult position and had no choice but to agree. They nodded slightly and stepped aside. “Taehyunie” Jungkook called the teen over. “Come on assistant coach” holding Taehyun by the arm gently he guided them towards the puppies. “I heard that you play on the school soccer team. I could definitely do with your help.” 

The remainder of the pack moved to claim seats on the bleachers. Jimin claimed the seat between Tae and Jin, leaning forward with interest. He watched as Jungkook knelt in front of the pups to introduce himself. There was a beaming smile on the alpha’s face, although the pups seemed hesitant, the warmth from Jungkook easily comforted them.

Soon the puppies were running out to the field into an attempt at formation. Jungkook and Taehyun began to talk in hushed tones with their heads bowed. They continued glancing at the pups but once the whistle blew their full attention was on the game.

“Jungkook plays soccer?” Jin asked Jimin.

“Apparently he played as a teen” Jimin shrugged. “The referee refused an omega coach. I suppose we’re just lucky an alpha was here at all. Even if he didn’t know how to play the game, his presence allows the puppies a chance at having fun.” 

“Interesting” Jin, stated with curious eyes.

“What is?” Jimin asked with furrowed brows.

“His courting methods,” Jin answered with a shrug. “He’s not going the typical route of getting an omegas attention. Plus, he’s acknowledging not only you, but the pups as well. He wants to make a good impression on the entire Park family.”

“This isn’t courting” Jimin blushed slightly, his eyes returning to watch his alpha cheer for the pups. One of the little girls had the ball and was dribbling it towards the wrong net. Taehyun was running along the side of the field calling at her to turn the other way.

“Oh yes it” Taehyung stated determinedly.

“Yeah” Namjoon agreed. “Seokjin is right. Might not be the usual method, but it is the one Jungkook has chosen. Essentially this was a public display of courting. He made it known to not just you, but everyone here that he was going to support you in whatever direction you go. He will be there to assist you when things seem impossible. Personally I find this a very sweet and unexpected form of courting.”

“Look at our little mochi getting courted” Taehyung playfully bumped his shoulder against Jimin’s.

Jimin didn’t say much more on the topic as his cheeks burned red with blush. He forced his eyes to focus on the game, ignoring the occasional conversation between his friends. Jin was mumbling something about the rules to Namjoon and Taehyung was grumbling about calls the ref made against the pups team. Jimin only began to pay attention again when he heard a mention of Taehyunie.

“Hey does Taehyun seem a little… off?” Taehyung asked curiously, his head tilted to the side slightly. The pack joined Tae in looking at the teen. Jimin had questioned the boy earlier, concerned of his behaviour. He had assumed it was he overreacting as an eomma, but others were clearly noticing it too.

Taehyun was standing beside Jungkook with his slender arms wrapped around his waist in a tight hug. He was struggling to focus on the game, nibbling his bottom lip slightly. Jimin had known the younger to be bubbly and bouncy. Today he appeared withdrawn.

“He was like this all day,” Jimin answered softly. Both Namjoon and Jin turned their gazes to view the omega, waiting for Jimin to explain more. “This morning he works up late. He said it was because he was up late studying for an exam. But no matter how late Taehyun is going to bed, he’s always up in time for school. And at the studio, he was distant. He occasionally talked to another student, when class was done though he withdrew again. I tried asking if the new student could be a friend for him but he brushed it aside.”

“Has he been complaining about pain of any kind?” Jin asked. “Clearly he’s tired considering he’s sleeping in, but could there be more to it?”

“A few weeks ago he was having stomach aches,” Jimin explained. “I gave him some tea to use to help soothe it. And of course recommended he takes warm baths or showers. It appeared to get better as he stopped complaining. Today though he mentioned headaches. Oh maybe bringing him here wasn’t the best idea. If his head already hurt the loud crowd would only make it worse.”

Jin watched the teenager closer, leaning forward slightly in his seat. Taehyun was sticking close to Jungkook’s side. It seemed when he stood beside the alpha his shoulders had relaxed significantly. “Isn’t he sixteen now?”

“Yeah” Jimin nodded, “his stomach pain started shortly after his birthday.”

“His heat” Taehyung spoke up, joining the conversation again. “You think he is getting ready to present.”

“I do” Jin stated with a firm nod. “Don’t you both remember presenting? Stomach pains, headaches, requiring more sleep, nesting. Those are all strong signs of presenting.”

Jimin fiddled with his hands nervously. “When?” he asked softly. Taehyun attended school, surrounded by alphas; he took the bus home where any alpha – older alphas – could interact with him.

The oldest omega shrugged slightly. “No way to tell. Likely within the week” he explained. “Do you think he’s ready for it? Prepared I mean?” Jin questioned, primarily directing it towards Jimin. Jimin was like Taehyun’s omega parent, he’d likely be the only one of the pack to have a general idea of how Taehyun was doing.

“Honestly?” Jimin sighed softly. “I don’t know. Emotionally I think he’s ready, at least as ready as you can be for presenting. He already senses he’s going to be an omega and has accepted it – so that wont is surprising to him. In terms of physically prepared, I doubt it. Mrs. Kang is a nurse, so she might surprise me.”

“She doesn’t strike me as the type of eomma to take her son to buy sex toys” Taehyung snickered slightly.

“Were any of our eomma’s the type?” Jin questioned with a shake of his head.

“Mine was” Tae shrugged. “She and I went shopping together just as I started showing signs of presenting. We sat down together, had tea and she talked me through what it meant to present as an omega. I was prepared in every possible way.”

“Mine gave the basic talk before I presented” Jin answered lightly. “It was simple and quick, but I suppose I didn’t know as much as I could’ve. The day my first heat hit she left some toys in my room and I fend for myself. I learnt what needed to be done to soothe myself. But yeah, that was it, she went shopping and left them out for me when needed.”

The two omegas then both glanced at Jimin, waiting to hear his own presenting story. Jimin groaned deeply in distaste, but he caved to their questioning looks nonetheless. “Mine, like Jin’s explained the basics, no more and no less. After that he informed me my bottom drawer of my dresser had been cleaned out and filled with toys that I would need during my heat.”

“Uh hum” a female voice sounded. The eomma Haru was glaring at Jimin with a raised eyebrow. The glance was given in warning, and Jimin knew it. This was a public place. One with children present. No one wanted to hear stories regarding an omegas heat – regardless of how innocent the conversation was.

Jimin blushed and mouthed an apology. “I’ll have a talk with Mrs. Kang when she returns from her trip. She went to visit her other children this week. Taehyun is staying with us for the next couple nights.” Jimin glanced up at the clock noting that it was nearly half time. Excusing himself from the pack he stepped off the bleaches and moved to join Jungkook at the side of the field. “How is it going?” Jimin asked – although he was blind. He could clearly see the score – they were behind, two to zero.

“We’re losing” Jungkook grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest. He heaved a deep sigh as he shook his head. “The coach must have been an idiot. The positions are all wrong. No one knows what he or she is doing. Half the time there is no defense. They are just running around confused.”

“Well” Jimin gave a soft smile in hopes of encouraging the alpha, “they are still just puppies. They’re learning.”

“Actually” Taehyun spoke up. “I agree with Jungkook hyung. Yeah they’re puppies, but they should’ve learnt more than what they currently know. The coach taught them nothing.”

Jungkook flipped through the few notes that luckily the coach had left behind. “Taemin is apparently defense but he can’t stay still for more than two seconds. He is constantly running across the field for the ball. The ball keeps coming at Seokjoon but he doesn’t run forward to make a goal, which is fine, but he takes on a more defense role than a striker. The supposed captain is just shoving kids over to get out of his way. Those two girls are just chatting and playing in the dirt. This whole setup is screwy.”

“Can you change it?” Jimin asked, glancing at the clipboard in Jungkook’s hands. “It certainly wouldn’t hurt. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Hyung is right,” Taehyun agreed, looking at Jungkook. “They might not all follow it, but it’s a start.”

Jungkook nodded in agreement. He waved towards the ref to call for a time out. The whistle blew and quickly the pups came running to Jungkook and Taehyun. Kneeling down Jungkook began to explain to the pups. “All my puppies have been trying so hard. But I want to change where you stand.” From there he quickly pointed towards the field where he wanted everyone to stand. “Those in the front of the pack, closest to the center, I want you to focus on making goals. Puppies closest to the back, you need to stop the other team from making more goals. Got it? Okay good, do you have a team cheer?”

The surrounding puppies all shook their heads no in response. Jimin returned to his seat in the bleachers, silently watching them. The scene before him was incredibly sweet with Jungkook kneeling in front of the pups and directing them. Jungkook really stepped up tonight taking on coaching an entire team of pups. He had gone above and beyond in ways that Jimin never would’ve imagined.

“Uh” Jungkook nibbled on his lip trying to think quickly. “Okay well since we are the huskies, how about we howl? Yeah that sounds like fun.” Together, along with Taehyun, the entire team of puppies let out a low howl as an act of team cheer. Jimin found himself hiding a giggle behind his hand. The entire scene was so adorable, the pups howled with all their heart. “Let’s turn this game around!” Jungkook encouraged sending the pups back to the field.

From there on the game blurred together for Jimin. The pups appeared to be enjoying the game overall more as they were positioned on the field that allowed them to play to their strengths. Jimin had watched with his mouth open wide as Seokjoon success intercepted the ball from approaching the goal three separate times. And when Taemin scored the first – and only – goal for their team, Jimin’s entire pack stood on their feet to cheer.

Jungkook’s eyes shone with pride at all of the pups, letting out a low whistle. Although the Huskies went without making another goal that game they were successful in preventing their opponent in scoring as well. The game ended with a final score of one to two. 

Before Jimin so much as had a chance to stand, with the intention of approaching Jungkook, the pups had come running off the field and tackled both Jungkook and Taehyun into a puppy pile. Both males took the affection happily. Giving each pup a hug in return and laughing alongside them. One little pup however caught Jimin’s attention. His own little Seokjoon was trudging behind sadly in the field.

The other omegas from the bleachers had now joined the circle surrounding Jungkook. “What an amazing turn around.” “You were great with the pups.” “We are lucky that you coached them.” Jungkook laughed at all the questions coming his way, he took them all in stride giving simple answers. However one question required Jungkook to answer more deeply as an eomma stated, “would you be willing to replace the coach permanently?”

Jimin wished he could’ve hung back to listen to the alphas answer, but his sad little pup needed his attention more right now. Moving to join Seokjoon in the field Jimin offered a warm smile. “Hi puppy,” he squatted down and wrapped his arms around the pup. “You and the team did amazing. So why the sad pout?” he teasingly tapped Joonie on his lips.

Seokjoon answered simply with a shrug of his shoulders. He snuggled into his eomma’s side, but chose to remain silent. The tenseness of his little body relaxed after Jimin began to release soothing pheromones.

“Is it because you lost puppy?” Jimin asked softly. “This was only your first game. You and team are still learning. There is room to grow and you will all improve. Sometimes you are going to lose games. And other times you are going to win. That does not mean you guys didn’t play well. As long as you try your best I, and everyone else, is proud of you.”

“I didn’t score” Seokjoon whimpered.

“Oh Seokjoon’ Jimin breathed out. “Making a goal isn’t everything. There are so many different players and all of you are important on the field. You can’t judge your skills on scoring a goal.

Jungkook approached Jimin from behind. Gently he rested a hand on Jimin’s shoulder to announce his arrival. Kneeling beside the omega he offered the pup a smile. He had heard their soft conversation, and wanted to add his own encouragement for Joonie. “You might not have scored, but thanks to you, the other team couldn’t get a goal. You stopped three different goals. That is very impressive pup. We might have lost, but without you we would’ve faced a much greater loss.”

“I did good?” Joon asked, his big eyes gazing up at Jungkook’s own wide ones.

“You did good,” Jungkook agreed, glancing at Jimin he smiled. “Right hyung?”

Jimin nodded in agreement. “You did very well my pup.”

“Plus” Jungkook added with his signature bunny smile, “we have several more games and practices. I will have you playing like a professional in no time at all” Jungkook said with a wink.

“Does that mean you’ll stay on as their coach?” Jimin asked with a hint of surprise to his voice.

“Yeah” Jungkook nodded. “I enjoyed it. Taehyun agreed to continue helping out. It’s not a large paycheck but both of us will walk away with some extra pocket money. Not that I care about that, but it’ll be nice for Taehyun. I know he’s paid in classes at your studio. Besides, I really enjoyed it.”

Jimin felt his heart burst with happiness. Jungkook was such a selfless alpha. He never considered only himself. He was always hyper aware of the pups needing a coach or Taehyun needing the part time job. Slowly standing Jimin lifted Seokjoon onto his hip. “Lets get home to celebrate my puppies!” Jimin, with Jungkook following close behind, went to rejoin the pack.

The walk back to the apartment complex was a quick one filled with chatter. Taemin was retelling the entire game – as if the adults hadn’t been there to watch. Taehyung appeared to enjoy the conversation as he gave into the pup’s excitement, joining in regularly. Jin and Namjoon were laughing along in a conversation with Taehyunie. From the back Jimin smiled slightly, seeing his entire pack together gave him an overall warm feeling – however he couldn’t shake the sense that something was missing.

Once inside the apartment Jimin let Seokjoon down – everyone else filtering in closely behind. “I’ll just get the pups changed so we can discuss the decision of dinner.” There were many people here, usually larger gatherings were held at Seokjin’s place – he was a far greater cook than Jimin ever could be. This was not exactly Jimin’s strong suit.

“Actually,” Jungkook spoke up, standing up straight after helping Taemin remove his shoes. “I thought maybe I could get started on cooking all of us dinner.” The alpha seemed extremely confident in his offer. Although Jimin appreciated it, he was a little concerned. Making dinner for the two of them a few nights ago was easy. Cooking for a total of five adults, a teen and two pups was bound to be a little more challenging.

Taehyun chuckled softly, using the distraction of conversation as an opportunity to grab the hand of each pup and guide them back to their room. He worked with swift ease in getting them changed without any of the adults noticing they were gone.

Jimin smiles softly, his hand moving to rest on Jungkook’s chest. “Jungkookie,” Jimin said gently, “you don’t need to do this. We could just order take out instead. It can be a lot of cooking for the entire pack” But the scent of Jimin’s strawberries increasing only proved just how pleased the omega was with the idea of the alpha caring for him.

“Takeout?” Jungkook dramatically gasped “when you have a man ready and willing to cook for you? The nerve! You will never need takeout again.” The entire pack was watching the interaction with teasing eyes. They were not going to let Jungkook live this down.

Jimin laughed and gave his head a shake. He led the way to the kitchen and set the bags out on the counter. “Okay, just this once. I can’t get too accustomed to this special treatment. I might end up getting spoiled.”

“Good” Jungkook smiled with a wink “that’s what I’m here for.”

“Told you so” Jin mumbled under his breath, playfully rolling his eyes. This is what he had been saying to Jimin all along. He needed an alpha around to spoil him more.

“Eomma can we play?” Seokjoon asked excitedly, pulling on Jimin’s hand. The pups had now returned after getting changed in pajamas.

“After I help Jungkook cook dinner,” Jimin answered with a smile. Glancing at Taehyun he nodded his thanks. “Thank you for getting them changed.”

“You guys should play,” Jungkook said, already heading towards the kitchen. “You’ve been stuck at work all day that I’m sure you haven’t gotten much time playing with the pups today. You should play together. I can entertain myself in here.”

“You’re not here as my personal chef Jungkook” Jimin argued. To the elder it made more sense that Jimin helped him move the cooking along quicker. “I should at least assist you.”

“Nonsense” Jungkook smiled “I’ll be done before you know it. We can have the rest of the evening together.” He answered as though he was able to read Jimin’s thoughts.

“Only if you’re sure,” Jimin asked, eying the other boy. When he got a nod of reassurance Jimin gave in. 

“Perhaps Namjoon can help you out in the kitchen” Seokjin offered with a teasing tone.

Jimin opened his mouth to protest, already knowing this was set to be a disaster. But Taehyung shot Jimin a glare to silence him; a smile of his own was dusting his lips. “That sounds like a great idea” Tae insisted, “the alphas can cook for the omegas. I love it.”

Namjoon shrugged, “yeah sure. I can help Jungkook in the kitchen.” he leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Jin’s cheek. Whispering in the name's ear, “you are pure evil my mate.” He knew he was a terrible help in the kitchen, Taehyung had told him, Seokjin always made it obvious, his eomma refused to allow him to enter the kitchen.

“Eomma” Taemin moved to tug on Jimin’s pant leg. “I’m hungry,” he announced.

Jungkook chuckled a little and smiled at Jimin “I guess that’s our cue to get cooking.” The young alpha nodded at Namjoon, who had joined together in the small kitchen to get started.

Jimin, and the other adult omegas moved into the living room, all claiming a seat around the coffee table. This might have been better than omega movie nights that often considered drinking – omega game nights were already set to be much better. “Okay pups, what game do you want to play?”

“Candy land!” Seokjoon cheered, his twin brother nodding quickly in agreement. The pup ran off to grab the box from the shelf against the wall. Holding it close to his chest he brought it back over. Seokjoon claimed the spot in Jimin’s lap, Taemin moved to sit in Taehyung’s.

For a split second a look of longing flashed across Jin’s eyes. Likely no one else in the room noticed, but Jimin had just caught the glance. He needed to arrange that appointment with his doctor. It was clear that Jin longed to be an eomma. Jimin wanted his hyung to be happy. He hated the look of sadness in Jin’s appearance.

“Eomma’s turn” Taemin announced happily – the game had already started but Jimin hadn’t noticed. Regaining focus on the game Jimin began to play.

Jungkook watched from the kitchen with a small smile on his face.

Jimin was soft and showed his attention towards his pups. Leaning forward to interact with the boys, Jimin would brush his hands encouragingly along the soft small arm. It was warm and familiar. Everything seemed so domesticated within the moment.

For a second he considered what it might be like to mate with Jimin. He had been thinking about it far more often than he’d prefer to admit. The more he integrated with the small Park family, the greater Jungkook’s wanted to be part of it increased. It felt incredibly nice to be relied on and hold responsibility over something other than yourself.

The only thing that pulled Jungkook away from his dream world was the sound of water boiling over.

“Oh shit” Namjoon cursed – the older alpha had foolishly assumed he could successfully boil water.

Jungkook cursed under his breath and snatched a spoon. He quickly stirred the pot to defuse the bubbles. Grabbing the pack of ramen he tore it open and added it to the pot. He glanced at Namjoon with a reassuring smile. “So stove work isn’t your strong suit” Jungkook teased lightly. “What about chopping from veggies?” Jungkook retrieved some mushrooms and carrots from the fridge sliding them across the counter for the elder.

“I can do that” Namjoon nodded determinedly – but the confidence didn’t meet his eyes.

Moving along to the counter Jungkook grabbed a knife to begin slicing the chicken into thin chunks. He then received the spices and seasoned the meat, as he desired. Next, he prepared a pan to fire the meat. For several minutes he worked silently in his own thoughts.

“You and Jimin have gotten extremely close lately” Namjoon stated softly. “I can tell that the pups rely on you.”

Jungkook smiled softly. “I’ve learnt I rely on the three of them too. I didn’t know that the feeling of responsibility could make me so happy. I finally feel like I have a reason for being here. Everyday I wake up and wonder how I can make the day better for Jimin and the pups.”

“They view you as their alpha,” Namjoon stated the obvious. “Jimin and the pups.”

“I see Jimin as my omega as well,” Jungkook answered. “And the pups as my own.”

“You better be serious about this Jungkook,” Namjoon’s tone was warning. “You have gotten close to them extremely fast. They do not deserve their hearts to be broken. If you are not going to be around for the long run it’s best you stop it now.”

Jungkook reached over and gave his hyung’s shoulder a small encouraging squeeze. “I know. I recognize what me being in their life means to them. I wont take that lightly. I considered all this before I began courting Jimin. I have never been so serious about something in my life. Taking on this role of alpha, appa and mate, well that means everything to me.”

Namjoon nodded proudly at the baby alpha. His smile had grown to showcase his dimples. Whatever doubts he had in Jungkook being a positive aspect of his friends lives, quickly faded away.

Sneaking another glance Jimin’s way, Jungkook was pleased to see the omega was letting the little pups win. It was such a fatherly action. Grabbing the plates he went to set the table. “Are you guys hungry?” he called to the pack in the living room.

“Starving,” Jimin smiled, pushing himself off the floor to a standing position. “Is it ready?” brushing his hands over his pants to remove any dust. He glanced down at Seokjoon – who was leaning close to the game board with a deep glare. Clearly in some form the game had deeply offended him.

“Just about” Jungkook nodded, moving to drain the water from the ramen.

“Okay, Taemin, Seokjoon go wash your hands” Jimin instructed, moving to the kitchen to assist. For a moment he noticed that Seokjoon looked as though he was going to refuse the order. But he quickly thought better of it when his eomma shot him a pointed look. Jimin smiled as he poured out a cup of milk for everyone happily.

Jin and Taehyung had moved into the small dining room area to set out the knives and forks. “We uh” Jin began, “we don’t actually have enough seats.” The elder was right of course. Dinner gatherings were extremely uncommon in the Park household – as a result Jimin never concerned himself with lack of chairs.

“One of the pups can sit in my lap,” Jimin stated.

“Me as well” Jungkook walked the plates of food over and set it out before them.

Jimin claimed a seat lifting Taemin into his lap to get settled. Resting the pup on his one knee smiling. The young alpha followed suit of Jimin and set Seokjoon into his own lap.

Jungkook began to serve out the meal. This is how things had always run in his family. the head of the table serving the food to the rest and being the last to gain a plate. Once the entire pack had their serving of ramen and fried chicken Jungkook made his own plate.

Jimin flashed the younger a smile as he grabbed his chopsticks and took a big bite. “Hmm Jungkookie this is delicious.” That was a well-used statement with the two. Whenever Jungkook came over Jimin was spoiled with attention and care. It was nice not having to do the work for once.

“Oh my” Jin stated taking a bite of the food. “Jimin is right. This is good Jungkook. I never would have suspected this from a college bachelor. When I met Namjoon he couldn’t even fry an egg. He was the most clueless alpha in the kitchen. I think at one point I even taught him how to make toast.”

“Hey” Namjoon grumbled. “I wasn’t that bad off hyung.”

“You were pretty bad,” Taehyung added. “eomma tried to teach him. But she gave up around the time he set the dish towel on fire.”

In response Namjoon groaned and blushed deeply. He had no excuse for that – or an explanation. The pack laughed lightly at that and began eating again.

Seokjoon however sat eyeing the food. He didn’t move to grab a fork and he didn’t seem interested in trying it.

With a frown Jimin glanced at his son and asked, “puppy aren’t you hungry?” he hadn’t known Seokjoon to deny his favourite food before. Jimin had specifically remembered informing Jungkook that his pups had a love of fried chicken.

“Spicy sauce” Seokjoon answered sadly, gazing at the chicken that was coated in a brown glaze.

“Oh Joonie, I promise it’s not actually spicy. It just looks that way” Jimin encouraged gently. With his own chopsticks he lifted a piece of the chicken and took a bite. “See? It’s good.”

But Seokjoon only shook his head no in response, gazing sadly at the meal. It was easy to note in his eyes that Seokjoon was hungry and interested in the chicken and ramen, but he clearly couldn’t get past the fear that the chicken wouldn’t be to his liking.

Jimin sighed gently and glanced at Jungkook. “Sometimes he goes through these eating phases. One day he likes something, the next second he hates it. I guess right now its spices.” Jimin turned towards his son and softly explained to him “that’s all we have for dinner Seokjoon.” Jimin’s scent seemed to wilt as the strawberries faded, giving away his fear of disappointing Jungkook. Taemin on the other hand seemed perfectly content with the meal that was offered to him.

“Actually” Jungkook stood with a smile. “I think I have something you might like a little more.” He grabbed an extra plate and loaded it with a new scoop of ramen, he then moved towards the stovetop where the cooking pan still sat. With tongs in hand Jungkook lifted out a plain slice of unseasoned white chicken breasts. With a knife he cut it into small chunks before adding it to the plate of noodles. Carrying it back over he took the old plate away. “I can eat this extra plate,” he explained with a playful wink “I wanted seconds anyways.”

“Such an alpha” Jimin mumbled under his breath.

With a bright smile Jungkook watched as the little boy took a careful considerate bite of the meal. When the child continued to eat Jungkook felt a burst of pride through his heart.

“You just happen to have plain cooked chicken laying around?” Jin asked with a playful smile, unable to resist teasing the baby alpha. Although Jungkook didn’t have experience with pups, he certainly was able to consider their emotions.

Jungkook chuckled a little with a small shrug “I suppose it was just a feeling I had. I prefer to be prepared. If no one ate the chicken it could be saved for tomorrow. But I would rather have something extra on the side in case anyone didn’t like the food.” 

Jimin smiled brightly, and gave a small shake of his head of humour. “That was such an appa thought,” he pointed out his scent blooming happily. Jimin’s eyes widened and a blush formed on his cheeks. He quickly raised his hand to cover his mouth in embarrassment. “Not that… I didn’t mean it like that…”

Jungkook blushed a little and gave a small nod. His own smell increased at the thought of pleasing a potential mate. However he didn’t push on the topic. The entire pack was watching them with curious and teasing eyes. “What do you think of the food?” he asked swiftly, changing the subject.

“It is really good,” Jimin said, taking another large bite. Jimin looked as though he was going to answer more regarding the topic but he was swiftly cut off when the pups announced they were done.

“Done eomma,” Taemin stated, glancing at his eomma. “Done,” Seokjoon added with his own smile. 

With a small chuckle Jimin pointed towards the empty plates. “Take these to the sink and then you can go watch TV for a few minutes.”

“I think I’ll go watch with them,” Taehyun said, collecting his own plate. “Thank you Jungkook hyung” he bowed slightly. “The food was amazing.”

“You’re welcome Taehyunie” Jungkook smiled.

Jimin had a small smile on his lips but it didn’t seem to meet his eyes as he took another bite of food. The room was filled with the scent of his pack; Taehyung’s lemon was swirling with Jin’s floral arrangement aroma and Namjoon’s gentle pine and overwhelming warmth of Jungkook’s chocolate. The scents were everything Jimin recognized and loved, but something was missing. There felt like there was a lack of something, although Jimin couldn’t figure out what it was.

Taehyung caught the look in Jimin’s eyes and frowned slightly. “Jiminie?” he asked curiously, “are you okay?”

Jungkook turned his head towards his omega. “Is the food not to your liking?” he questioned, a hit of worry to his voice.

“The food is wonderful Kookie” Jimin said, grabbing Jungkook’s hand under the table and giving it a gentle squeeze. Jungkook’s thumb moved soothing across Jimin’s knuckles. “I just can’t help but feel like something is missing.”

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows “what do you mean?”

“I just can't shake this feeling that I’ve been having” Jimin shrugged slightly. “All of us sitting here together. I know this is my pack, I feel like something is lacking. Almost in our pack scent.”

“Like someone isn’t here?” Seokjin questioned with a tilt to his head.

“I sense it too” Taehyung offered a knowing smile in Jimin’s direction. “I can’t help but think about the last time we had a large pack super like this in your home Jiminie.”

“Damn that was probably over a year ago” Namjoon said whistling softly.

“Yoongi and Hoseok would’ve been here” Seokjin came out and stated the obvious; his head hung low slightly in contemplation. “The last time we had a meal as a pack like this in Jimin’s place was with Hoseok and Yoongi.”

“That’s the scent that’s missing,” Tae nodded thoughtfully. “Sunshine and mint.”

The pack turned to Jimin, the first to complain about a missing scent. The young omega was glancing down at his plate, unable to form any words that could express how he felt. Tae and Jin were right. It was the scents of Hoseok and Yoongi that were missing. But Jimin hated to admit that. He shouldn’t be missing their scents. Slowly he gave a small nod of agreement.

“Have you tried discussing what went wrong with them?” Jungkook asked lightly, cautious with how he moved forward. Emotions were clearly high between the packs at the moment. Jimin had already appeared withdrawn, and Jungkook didn’t want to make that worse.

Jimin’s head snapped up curiously at the words, but it wasn’t him who spoke. “Talk to them?” Taehyung scoffed. “Yoongi hyung cheated on Jimin. There’s not much to discuss regarding that. He broke Jimin’s heart – and he lost the pack because of that. It’s what he deserved.”

Seokjin and Namjoon both appeared hesitant in the words Taehyung spoke. They might not have agreed completely on Tae’s point of view. Namjoon had recently talked with Yoongi since deciding to move forward with Jungkook’s idea. Since then he had begun to develop the feeling there was more to what happened than Jimin knew.

“All I’m saying is there might be more than you first considered going on” Jungkook expressed in a heavy voice. “A story is more than a single or even one chapter. You might not have read the entire book before forming your own ending” Jungkook explained. Sighing softly he squeezed Jimin’s hand, turning his head slightly so he was discussing it mainly with him. “You might hate me for saying this, Yoongi hyung and Hoseok hyung have been there for me in my greatest times of struggle. They rescued me, when I couldn’t save myself. I’m not saying this to diminish how you feel about the way they treated you; I’m not excusing that. I just… the two of them have been among the most important individuals to me over the past few years. They have been my pack before anyone else. Yoongi hyung has been my alpha when I never had one.”

“That would certainly make you biased,” Tae mumbled in an unimpressed tone.

Jimin on the other hand had torn his eyes away from the table, and was watching Jungkook as he spoke. His eyes had softened slightly in understanding. Jungkook might be the newest member of their pack, but he had his own pack before. And that was Yoongi and Hoseok. If Jimin heard anyone talk the way Tae and Jimin have about his own pack, Jimin wouldn’t take it well. In fact he realized Jungkook was rather calm regarding his pack being trash talked. 

“Trust me when I say there is more to the story than you’ve heard” Jungkook said in a weak little voice; it almost sounded like he was begging Jimin to listen to him. “Your omega is clearly missing them. He’s been telling you something by longing for their scent. Your omega wants you to understand the pack isn’t the same without them here. If you were completely settled, inside and out, without the inclusion of Hobi hyung and Yoongi hyung then your omega wouldn’t be telling you something is wrong or missing from the pack.”

“Jungkook is right” Namjoon spoke up suddenly, a small shrug to his shoulders. “Our wolves are a part of us. They have ways of communicating our emotions differently than we as humans would. If you were content without Hoseok and Yoongi hyung your omega wouldn’t be searching out for their scent. It’s a nonverbal indication that the pack isn’t complete.”

“Yeah well our pack doesn’t need cheaters in it” Taehyung hissed.

“I’m not saying it does,” Namjoon answered calmly. “And I don’t believe Jungkook asked for that either. From what I heard he simply stated there is more to the story than Jimin knows.”

“I’m not saying to welcome them into your pack again,” Jungkook explained, eyes still locked with Jimin. “I just think there is more that you’re unaware of to the story. For your own peace of mind and receiving the closure you deserve it might be a good idea to talk it out with them.”

Jimin’s eyes remained on Jungkook, his thoughts considering what it might mean for them. He didn’t want to forgive the treatment Hoseok and Yoongi gave him, he couldn’t let cheating on him slide and simply be forgotten. However, he needed to recognize what the two men meant to Jungkook. Jimin might not understand the connection they had, but he could sense it was there. Jungkook was set to be Jimin’s alpha that meant accepting him fully – including his pack. Jimin and Jungkook would never be able to move forward positively as mates if there was such deep hatred between their respective packs. Despite the feelings he had towards Yoongi and Hobi, his care and affection for Jungkook outweighed that.

Plus today when he talked to Taehyunie he began to wonder how much his argument with Yoongi and Hoseok influenced those around him. Taehyunie was only a teen; he shouldn’t have been affected by something Jimin had experienced. However Taehyun was reluctant to be friends with Hueningkai because he was Hobi’s nephew. A broken relationship of Jimin’s should never prevent Taehyunie from having a friend at the studio.

“I will consider it,” Jimin answered in a small voice.

“What?” Tae gasped. “You cannot be serious Jimin. Yoongi cheated on you. He broke your heart” Taehyung’s voice was harsh and like a stab to the heart.

“Hush” Seokjin warned with a quick glance towards the pups. “They don’t need to be exposed to arguing between the pack. Keep your voice down.”

“And it isn’t your decision to make Taehyung” Namjoon offered his own words as the pack alpha and leader. “Jimin needs to move forward with what he feels is best for not only himself but his pups and mate. Yoongi and Hoseok are Jungkook’s pack. We cannot ignore that forever.”

“Like hell we can't” Taehyung hissed again. The youngest omega deflated slightly with a sigh when he caught the glare from Seokjin.

“I’m not saying yes,” Jimin said softly, trying to offer Taehyung a warm smile. “I am simply saying I will consider it. This isn’t about forgiveness or whatever you want to call it. It’ll offer closure as Jungkookie said. And I do need to take into account Jungkook's pack.”

“Look” Jungkook spoke up. “You don’t need to make a decision tonight. Leave it for now. Take your time in considering It.” he raised Jimin’s hand from under the table and gave it a gentle kiss. “I am always willing to wait for you omega. And if you decide not to talk with them that’s all right too. I don’t need the approval of my pack to court you, so long as I have the blessings of yours I will be content.”

“Content for you and your wolf could mean two very different things,” Jimin mumbled. He pulled Jungkook’s hand close and rested it against his heart. “If I do say yes I don't want to do it alone. I will want you to be with me the entire time.”

“Of course baby” Jungkook promised. “Anything you need. I will be there to support you.”

“As I said, I’ll consider it” Jimin nodded, his gaze now shifting to his soulmate seated across the table from him. “I promise Taetae I wont think this lightly. I want what’s best for everyone in this pack, especially my puppies. I will not do anything that puts them into harm's way.”

“I know Jimin. I do trust you” Taehyung answered in a slightly muffled voice.

“I love you Taetae.”

“I love you too Jiminie” Taehyung smiled gently. Glancing over at Jungkook he added. “You better take good care of Jimin.”

Jungkook offered his own smile in return. “I will certainly try my best. But I know that nothing I do can replace the constant support he’s had of his pack over the years. And for that I should be thanking you.”

“Well if that’s the case” Taehyung’s face burst into a wide grin. “You’re welcome.”

“Oh Taehyung” Jimin whined and the entire table burst out into deep laughter. This is the moments Jimin loved most about being in a pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kittens! Thank you for reading this chapter! For me this is like the first part of the story is completed as we are now seeing Jungkook and Jimin move forward more as a couple. 
> 
> However, that does not mean the story is ending anytime soon. There is still the mystery of the pups father, Jungkook's idol past and his own struggles with his father - plus a couple pregnancies. So please don't be concerned! There is a lot more still to come!
> 
> Chapter Question: What has been your favourite part out of the entire story to date? 
> 
> Thank you for nearly a thousand kudos! I really appreciate all the love you have shown the book, I never imagined it would receive this level of support. Please leave me a comment! I love reading them all, they encourage me to keep writing, and I will always answer back with a long paragraph!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megz_cat)


	12. Rut, Rut, Heat

Good morning Park family” Jungkook slid open the balcony door and stepped inside. “And Taehyunie” he added with a smile as he began removing his shoes. He caught a playful eye roll from Jimin. It was only Thursday but this week, especially in the mornings Jungkook has begun to get extremely bold in entering Jimin’s apartment. For the third time now, three days in a row, Jungkook has entered through the balcony door and made himself at home without so much of a knock.

“I brought treats,” Jungkook announced, crossing the living room to the small dining area where the pups sat with Taehyun having breakfast. Jimin standing in the kitchen watched curiously. Yesterday the alpha had come over to help Jimin make breakfast, when he hadn’t arrived today Jimin assumed he wasn’t coming at all.

“Sorry I’m late” Jungkook apologized, as though he had read Jimin’s thoughts. “The line up at the coffee shop was longer than expected,” he explained. The alpha set a brown paper bag down on the table and began to remove items from inside. He placed out smaller bags that had been filled with little round honey breads.

“Ah” Jimin sighed dramatically when he saw the treat Jungkook had brought along. “Those are pure sugar,” he complained lightly. But it was more of a teasing nature than actually being upset with Jungkook.

“Actually, they are bread, meaning they have flour and yeast and I would assume egg,” Jungkook countered.

Jimin giggled lightly, “That is true. But you’re forgetting the fact that it is also literally covered in honey, which would be considered to many individuals a sweetener.” He had moved out from the kitchen and came to stand beside Jungkook.

“Hyung” Jungkook whined playfully. “Let the puppies have their fun. It's one – maybe two – little honey breads. Well bread and banana milk” Jungkook added reaching back into the bag and removing three little bottles of banana milk. Sliding them over to the pups and Taehyun.

However the teen was quick to wave it away. “Hyung” he said with a soft smile. “You didn’t need to. I’m fine without it.” He pushed the banana milk towards Jungkook as a sign of refusal.

“Alright” Jungkook shrugged. “More for me. I love banana milk,” he started grabbing for the drink. Jimin however swiftly cleared his throat, catching Jungkook’s attention. He raised a warning eyebrow, which only earned a chuckle from Jungkook. He smiled and slid it back towards Taehyun, “I’m joking” he insisted. “I bought it for you Taehyunie. You don’t need to drink it now. You can save it to take to school or after you get home” he waved the teens concern away. “Let me be a good hyung eh?”

Taehyunie giggled lightly and silently accepted the drink now.

Jimin had moved around the table to help the puppies open their own banana milks. “Have you got anything for me in that magical treat bag of yours?” Jimin asked curiously.

“Of course” Jungkook beamed. “I bought you coffee.”

“Coffee?” Jimin perked up at the mention of a hot, fresh coffee. He was already dying to taste it. Finishing up with the pups he practically skipped back to the alpha. “Where’s the coffee?”

Reaching into the bag Jungkook retrieved, not a cup of freshly brewed coffee but rather a bag of ground coffee beans. “Here you go omega,” Jungkook stated in a teasing voice.

“I thought you bought me coffee!” Jimin whined, accepting the coffee grounds nonetheless.

“I did,” Jungkook answered. “That is ground coffee. You simply need to put it in the coffee pot.”

“But that requires work” Jimin pouted.

“It does,” Jungkook agreed. Reaching forward he tapped the coffee bag. “But by buying the bag I’ve ensured you and I can have coffee together every morning. One cup of coffee is over and done with after a few mouthfuls. This will last us multiple mornings. Wouldn’t it be nice to sit out on the balcony every morning with me watching the sunrise?”

“We do that everyday anyways” Jimin answered, the pout still on his lips.

“Yes, but now we can do it with coffee,” Jungkook replied. Leaning forward the alpha closed the space between them, planting a soft peck to Jimin’s lip. Although he could barely be classified as a kiss as Jimin didn’t have time to react before Jungkook was pulling away again.

“I always brought you a coffee!” Jimin said with a forceful tone. His arms crossed over his chest and his hip jutted out.

“Yeah” Jungkook nodded. “But that coffee brand was sh-horrible. It had nothing to do with you. Those beans were just not top of the line. Now this is” Jungkook eyed the coffee bag, licking his lips slowly. “This coffee will be smooth until the last drop.”

“You insult my coffee? How dare you” Jimin gasped out dramatically. This only caused Jungkook to laugh; Taehyun even appeared to be holding back a giggle. “Betrayal” Jimin shook his head and eyed the two men. “I have been betrayed. And just for that,” he turned back to Jungkook with a smirk now replacing the pout on his lips. Swiftly, and rather forcefully, he pushed the bag of coffee grounds into Jungkook’s chest. “You get the honour of preparing the coffee.”

If the omega thought Jungkook would put up an argument, he was mistaken. With a warm smile Jungkook accepted the coffee bag with a nod. Stepping aside he planted a soft kiss to Jimin’s cheek. “As you wish” he stated. Moving into the kitchen he began to prepare the coffee.

Jimin watched the scene in an awe of silence. There were many alphas Jimin had seen during his short lifetime that would’ve pushed the coffee grounds back towards the omega and refused the demand. They would insinuate that cooking – even something as simple as brewing coffee – was an omegas job. However, Jungkook accepted the teasing order. With a smile on his face Jimin claimed a seat and began to nibble on pieces of honey bread.

“When you’re done eating I’ll drive you to school Taehyun” Jungkook announced, returning with two mugs of coffee. Sitting down he claimed a seat beside Jimin, before he began to prepare his extra sweet and creamy coffee.

“Oh you really don’t have to do that hyung” Taehyun tried to argue. “You drove me to school on Monday because of my exam and you insisted on driving me Tuesday and yesterday. But I’m fine on the bus really. I’ve been doing it the past couple years.”

“I’m your hyung,” Jungkook answered in a simple response. “Let your hyung take care of you Taehyunie. I have arranged to pick Yeonjun up after dropping you off. He usually takes the bus to our university. Really me driving you pays off for both of you and him.”

“Taehyung” Jimin spoke up, a smile already on his face. “Let Jungkookie drive you. It’ll give a burst of ego to his alpha.”

The teen laughed lightly. Although he still looked unsettled about taking the drive from Jungkook he gave in with a nod nonetheless. Grabbing his breakfast dishes he carried them to the sink. In the past he would argue with Jimin about washing them himself, the omega was quick to teach the teen that wouldn’t happen in the Park household. Jimin appreciated help, but sometimes like washing the breakfast dishes of his pups made Jimin feel like a good omega.

“I’m going to grab my things and then we can go,” Taehyun answered moving down the hall to his small bedroom.

“So Taehyunie has a bedroom here?” Jungkook asked, glancing at Jimin. “My apartment has only two bedrooms.”

“Ah that’s because I was blessed with getting a corner apartment,” Jimin answered, waving a finger in Jungkook’s direction. He stood and went to wash the dishes, leaving the pups temporarily in Jungkook’s care. “It’s a bit more expensive. I would do better budget wise with one the size of yours or even a single bedroom. But when I first moved to Taehyung and I lived together. I was lucky to have my omega soulmate live with me. Taehyung’s room was the one the pups sleep in now and the nursery was the smallest room. As the pups grew they needed a bigger space to share. Taetae gave up his room, and he was going to simply exchange rooms but well I guess I wanted to see if I could take care of myself.

“Namjoon and Taehyung discussed it and decided to rent the apartment above me when it went up for rent. I guess after that the small room became a guest before it naturally transitioned to Taehyun’s for the nights he spent here or when he babysat the pups. It gave him a space to himself.”

Jungkook nodded, reaching across the table he wiped at the pups faces to clean the stray honey away. “Take your plates to eomma and they go play together,” he instructed lightly.

“Yes alpha” both agreed and did as he asked.

“That’s nice that all your friends lived around you. That way you had Hoseok and Yoongi across and Namjoon, Jin and Tae above” Jungkook was pleased to hear that although Jimin was living on his own with the young pups he had people to rely on.

“Oh, Jin didn’t live with them yet,” Jimin answered. “Jin and Namjoon actually only met about eighteen months ago. They mated within the first six months of meeting. Some people would’ve considered that too quick, but I figure if you have found your mate then why delay?”

“Namjoon and Seokjin have been together less than two years?” Jungkook asked, surprised, lacing his voice. “But you and Jin must have been friends before right?”

“No” Jimin shrugged. “When I found out I was pregnant I continued school part time but Taehyung decided to drop out. He wasn’t happy with the program he was taking. He also I suppose felt the need to work, be provided. So he took the two years off and returned to modeling. When he started the new program Jin was paired as his mentor. Anyways that’s how Jin was introduced to the pack.” Jimin looked back at the alpha and found his gaze was one of confusion. This earned a light giggle from Jimin, “why such confusion?”

“It’s just” Jungkook shook his head trying to clear it. “I know that Taemin is named after you and Taehyung, that was easy to figure out. But I thought Seokjoon was Jin and Namjoon. That can't be if you didn’t know Jin at the time.”

“Ah” Jimin nodded, considering what to say next. His gaze clouded over with deep thoughts of the past. “You’re right about Taemin. But no, Seokjoon was never named after Jin. The Seok comes from Hoseok.”

“Jung Hoseok?” Jungkook’s eyes widened. “Seokjoon is named after Hoseok?”

“At the time of their birth Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon and I were extremely close.” Jimin nibbled on his lip lightly as he began to enter a topic he rarely spoke of. “I’m not sure how much you know about birthing, but usually there’s an omega partner and mate – so an alpha or beta. It’s supposed to be something about pheromones or whatever” he shrugged quickly. “Anyways Taehyung of course was my omega partner, but well I didn’t have a mate. Namjoon was busy with schooling and I hadn’t met Yoongi until a year after the pups were born.”

“So Hoseok took on that role” Jungkook was able to piece together the story. “No wonder the pups are so bonded to him. He was there for birthing. He’s likely the first alpha or beta scent they experienced. It was imprinting.”

“Yeah” Jimin nodded with a small sigh. That was all Jimin wanted to speak on the topic there wasn’t much else to say. He had allowed the beta to get close to himself and the pups only to have the bond severed. “Anyways, thank you for driving Taehyun to school.”

“It’s my pleasure” Jungkook smiled warmly, realizing the conversation was over. “Today is my late class but I’ll be home around three. Do you need anyone to watch the pups this afternoon?”

Jimin gave his head a shake. “Today is my day off. Something extremely rare for me. I’m going to hang out with Jin hyung for the day. Maybe take the pups out to play somewhere. The weather is so nice today it’ll be a shame to waste it inside.” Jimin did in fact have plans with Jin, but it didn’t involve going to the playground. Jimin had booked the appointment for Jin with his OBGYN for the afternoon. As Jimin promised he would be attending with him, as a form of emotional support.

“Sounds like you’ll have a fun relaxing day as I am trapped in a classroom” Jungkook dramatically sighs.

“Who’s trapped in a classroom?” Taehyun asked, returning fully dressed in his uniform and his bag over his shoulder.

“Us” Jungkook answered. “Time to go” he leaned in and pecked another kiss to Jimin’s lips. “See you later.”

“Later” Jimin smiled warmly. “Have a good day at school Taehyunie.”

“Thanks hyung” Taehyun answered and waved towards the pups. With the final goodbyes said Jungkook and the teen head downstairs to the car. The drive was shorter than expected. Jungkook had grown confident in the directions to the school and easily knew the correct turns.

“Thanks again for driving me,” Taehyun said, climbing out of the passenger seat. “You really don’t have to.”

“I wanted Jungkook leaning over the seat to talk to the teen easily through the window. “As I said, I’m picking someone up from college. Oh and there he is, with your friends.”

Yeonjun came walking down the street with Soobin and Beomgyu close behind on his heels. The college student looked dragged and a little rough around the edges. His blue hair was unkempt, falling in curls around his forehead. The alpha wore a simple blue t-shirt and jeans, and although the weather was greatly improving it lacked the warmth that supported a short sleeve t-shirt.

“Wow you look like hell,” Jungkook mumbled when the alpha approached the car.

Taehyun quickly stepped away from the newcomer. His hand went towards his nose and he wiped at it slightly. A soft sniffle sounded as Taehyunie breathed in the air, but that only made his nose scrunch.

“Feel like it too,” Yeonjun answered, opening the passenger door. He glanced at his siblings. “Behave. I’m talking about you Beomgyu.”

“I always behave hyung” Beomgyu beamed and moved to stand beside Taehyun, Soobin following his brother’s lead.

Jungkook waved to the three teenagers before starting his drive to college. The entire ride he kept glancing in Yeonjun’s direction. There was something heightened about his scent. Jungkook knew he recognized the scent, but he didn’t know from where. “Hey, are you sure you're okay?” he asked lightly.

“I’m fine hyung” Yeonjun snapped, a glare to his eyes. “Everyone needs to just stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself. For fuck sakes I’ve been taking care of my brothers. I know what I’m doing and everyone else can get off my damn back.”

“Woah” Jungkook quickly looked over at Yeonjun. “Alright baby alpha you need to take a big step back. Not only am I your hyung but I am also a higher-ranking alpha. You will show me some respect.”

Yeonjun heaved a heavy sigh, his fingers slowly moving through his hair. He struggled to get his scent under control. Giving a firm nod, as thought confirming to himself he was settled, he apologized. “I’m sorry hyung. I must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed today” Yeonjun explained. “Everything seems to be pissing me off. Soobin neglected to do his homework yesterday and had his paperwork all over the kitchen counter. Beomgyu wouldn’t get out of bed and when he did he took forever in the shower. I don’t know why anyone needs to take a shower that long. What the fuck is he doing in there for that long?”

At the mention of Beomgyu in the shower for a long time Jungkook stifled a laugh – unfortunately it came out more of a snort, which still caught Yeonjun’s attention.

“He is not doing that,” the baby alpha argued firmly.

“Never said he was” Jungkook shrugged, a playful look to his eyes. ”He could simply want to look his best for a certain omega. I Want to be extra clean.” Jungkook bit down on his lip to hold back another laugh.

“Yeah well he’s too young to be considering that. He’s only seventeen” Yeonjun frowns unimpressed. Although it wasn’t ridiculous considering most teenagers dated. And Taehyun was a sweet looking omega; it’s no surprise that he caught the beta’s attention.

“You didn’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend when you were his age?” Jungkook asked teasingly.

“Yeah? So what?” Yeonjun’s emotions shifted again and he had returned to being temperamental. “Obviously that didn’t work out. High school relationships never do. Its best people just lay off dating.”

“Okay” Jungkook was taken back by the alphas sudden shift of behaviour again. He thought he could let it slide when Yeonjun apologized and explained it was a bad morning. But after the sudden shift again and now the burning smell filling the car it was much more than that. “Yeonjun, is your rut coming on?” Jungkook ripped the bandage off quickly. This wasn’t a topic he felt like discussing so early in the morning, but clearly it was one he needed to have.

“My rut?” Yeonjun swiftly turned to look at Jungkook. Within a second his eyes were widening. “Shit” he mumbled. Tugging his phone from his pocket he checked the date and swiped open his rut tracking app. “shit” he cursed again. Leaning his head back against the seat of the car he mumbled out, “today. My rut is supposed to start today.”

“Hey it’s alright. Let me drive you home. We aren’t too far away,” Jungkook explained, already looking for a side street where he could turn the car around.

“I can’t just miss school because of my rut hyung” Yeonjun whined. “This isn’t high school. University is serious. I have assignments to hand in. subjects to learn.” The scent in the car shifted from an aggravation to a nervousness.

“Hey Yeonjun, relax” Jungkook tried to soothe the baby alpha. He had completely forgotten this was Yeonjun’s first rut during university. Jungkook could still remember how freaked out he got when he had to take time off classes for the first time. “Ruts and heats are natural. The professors understand taking rut leave. They will all email the class work you missed and they are obligated to provide you with extensions for any assignment due this week. I get it. I hated taking the leave as well. But the school does make it as painless as possible.”

Yeonjun remained silent for a moment, watching out the window. Jungkook wondered if he was still considering attending school. But soon he spoke, and it wasn’t what Jungkook had assumed. “I have nowhere to go” his voice was small and weak. “I would usually go to a rut room. But I can’t afford that anymore.” A blush slowly crept up on his cheeks. “And I’d rather not have my younger brothers hear me in such a state.”

Jungkook nodded in understanding. Fortunately for him, this was never a struggle for himself. He always had access to a private space during ruts. Although his ruts were always extremely painful and lasted longer than usual, at least he had somewhere safe to be. Being without a space, to be at your most vulnerable, could be harmful to an alphas mental health. Likely the best place or Yeonjun to be was at home, but with his siblings around it wasn’t the most comfortable setting.

“What if your brothers came to stay with me?” Jungkook found himself offering.

The baby alpha hesitated. “I can’t impose on you like that hyung,” Yeonjun said. “I appreciate it. But they can be a lot to handle at times. Beomgyu tends to be hyperactive. Soobin can be a little standoffish.”

“It's not an imposition” Jungkook insisted. “Besides I offered.” He flashed the alpha a smile. He had long since turned the car around and was returning towards the school, knowing the alphas house was somewhere nearby. “I’ll pick them from school today with Taehyun, and drive them tomorrow. And then it’s the weekend. Which is easy enough. I got video games and movies. They’re teenagers. I can entertain two teenagers. Trust me on this. It’s the best opinion for everyone.”

Yeonjun knew that Jungkook was right. Which is why he eventually caved and gave a nod of his head. “Alright. Ah my house is coming up. Next Street on the right” he directed swiftly. “I’ll pack a bag for them each. And send them a text that you’ll be picking them up.”

Jungkook nodded with a smile. Following the rest of Yeonjun’s directions he reached the baby alphas house to drop him off. With a duffle bag filled with clothes for both Soobin and Beomgyu and one phone call to the school later to notify the two boys, Jungkook was off for university.

The day of schoolwork and assignments moved along in a blur and Jungkook could barely recall what it was he actually learnt in class that day. His mind was overwhelmed with the thoughts of two teenagers staying the weekend with him. Why did he act so relaxed with Yeonjun? Jungkook didn’t know how to interact with teens. The only teenager he knew was Taehyun – and he suspected there was simply something special about that boy. Jungkook would have to feed them! Sure a couple's meal with Jimin on occasion was one thing. But three meals a day for the next five days, even Jungkook had his limitations. Not to mention he needed to ensure homework was completed. And waking up both teenagers in time for school was a completely different story.

The afternoon came a little too quickly for Jungkook’s liking as he began his drive back to the high school. He had contacted Jimin earlier so he could get in contact with Taehyun. Jimin had assured him that he would inform the younger potential omega that Jungkook would be picking him up today. And Jimin had graciously offered to prepare dinner with Jungkook that evening – which at least was one weight off his shoulders.

Jungkook was just pulling into a parking spot near the school fence when his phone rang. He had a few minutes to spare so he swiped to answer the phone – neglecting to check who it was. “Hello?”

“Jungkook” the voice of his appa rang through the receiver. “I am pleased you answered.”

“Fuck” Jungkook cursed under his breath. A conversation with his appa was the last thing he needed on an already stressful day. He ran a hand through his hair and deeply considered hanging up on the other man – but he knew that wouldn’t end well for him.

“What was that Jungkook?” Jungwoo’s voice was stern, a warning tone laced in it.

“Nothing appa” Jungkook clenched his jaw tightly. “How can I help you today?” the quicker he got to the point the sooner this stupid conversation would finish.

“Ah straight to the point” Jungwoo chuckled lightly. “No pleasantries at all? You do not wish to ask how your appa is doing? What has your eomma has been up to? Wonder if your hyung has called with any news?”

Jungkook suppressed a deep sigh. He knew his appa was baiting him. The elder alpha wanted to make Jungkook upset. But he wasn’t willing to give the elder the satisfaction. “How are you appa? Has eomma been keeping herself busy? I’m already certain Junghyun has completed animation on another film that he is extremely proud of.”

“I have been doing well Jungkook'' Jungwoo replied with ease. “Eomma has been working on several charity fundraisers to be held in the upcoming summer months. As for Junghyun, well yes, it seems Japan has been an excellent choice for him career wise as he does in fact have another animated film being released. It’s so nice to see you taking an interest in your family’s well being and ongoing.”

“Excellent” Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Glad to hear it. Now, will you tell me why you called? I have some personal matters to attend to and can’t wait all day.” He glanced at the clock; he only had about fifteen minutes before school let out.

“Alright fine” the elder alpha sighed heavily. “Since you must be so impatient I shall inform you of my reasoning. I have been in contact with Music Network, otherwise known as Mnet. We have begun working on a private project together, one that will revolutionize training idol groups. However that is beside the point. Mnet is coming out with a weekend variety show. According to them it is something fun and fresh, a program the idol industry desperately needs.”

“Sounds exciting,” Jungkook stated in his most unimpressed voice. These variety shows were all the same. Short couple minutes interviews, followed by a breakdown of games and challenges.

“It is,” Jungwoo said. “It’ll show these groups in a whole new light. It will be the forefront of future entertainment. And we have been invited to be a participant. At least JJK has.”

“No” Jungkook swiftly answered. “I left the idol industry, you know that. I believe I was in your office about two weeks ago reiterating that. I make appearances for extremely special occasions, which usually only includes MAMA or special stages for BigHit artists. I don’t believe this is either.”

“Ah no, this is not a performance nor an award show. But as you said yourself, the agreement was for special occasions. And this will be extremely special. Trust me on this Jungkook. This is not something we will want to miss out on” Jungwoo insisted. “You are not expected to perform, so do not worry. You will act as a co-host for the singular day. They have chosen some model or something as the regular host – I could care less who the omega is. But have decided to have a special guest co-host every show. And the first one they have selected is you of course.

“There will be a small red carpet to walk before the tapping begins, considering it is the premier episode this is to be expected. There is a live studio audience, so I strongly suggest interacting with them before the filming begins. And finally you will act as host. There are the typical games you can expect and two musical performances, one at the beginning and then again at the end. It’ll all move very quickly. I can assure you of this, and you can wear a lace or sheer mask the entire time.”

“Yeah, I’m still not going to do it,” Jungkook stated firmly. Just because his appa thought this was a good opportunity or some bullshit like that didn’t mean he was actually going to follow through with his plans. “I appear at award shows and important performances maximum three times a year. I do not participate in variety shows anymore.”

“Actually, you are going to do this Jungkook,” Jungwoo said in a surprisingly easy tone. “In fact I already agreed when they made the request.”

“Well you are simply going to have to cancel on them appa” Jungkook shrugged away his appa insistence. There was no possible way he was going to cave into this demand.

“I’m not going to do that,” Jungwoo answered. “Because you are going to be there this Saturday. If you fail to appear I will ensure you are cut off from all funding, and that includes your allowance – which pays for not only university but also that apartment of yours. Not to mention, I will make that little omega of your miserable. I have some pretty powerful friends in Jungkook. I believe a dance competition is coming up in a couple weeks. It’ll be a real shame if that studio your omega is so fond of loses every single award.”

Jungkook clenched his jaw. “How do you know about my omega?”

“Oh Jungkookie, how doesn’t matter. Just be advised that I know everything. Including those pups of his that he had out of mating. I believe they’re the same pups you were photographed with a couple weeks ago right? I do still have those photographs. I’d hate for the media to get a hold of them. I had done you a favor by ensuring their privacy, but I can change that at any minute” Jungwoo was practically laughing at Jungkook's misfortune.

“That’s blackmail,” Jungkook hissed.

“No, my darling son” the alpha was strangely calm. “That is simply how you do good business.”

Jungkook felt his entire body heat up with anger. His scent was surely burning by now. Rolling down the windows he let the burnt chocolate aroma free. With his free hand he tugged a cigarette from his pocket. The alpha could recognize and admit defeat – he wasn’t proud of it, but he acknowledged it nonetheless.

“Fine” Jungkook hissed through his clenched teeth. “I’ll be there.”

“Excellent” Jungwoo cheered through the phone. “I will have my assistant email over the information. I shall see you on Saturday Jungkook. And I expect you to be on your best behaviour.”

Ending the call Jungkook refused to even say goodbye. Tossing his phone into the cup holder he lit his smoke and began breathing it in. his shoulders slowly relaxed and his head rested against the seat. He had only a few puffs before the bell for school rang. Tossing the cigarette out the window he waited for the three teenagers.

Much to Jungkook’s surprise they didn’t take long to come join him. The three teens walked out together, Taehyun trudging slightly behind them – which was odd considering he was usually the one to lead. Taehyun got into the front seat and the Choi brother’s got in the backseat.

“I hope you’re okay spending the weekend with me,” Jungkook greeted the Choi brothers. “I know it was pretty last minute.”

“Yeonjun started his rut?” Beomgyu asked in favor of a response to Jungkook.

“Yeah he did” Jungkook nodded, “at least he was supposed to sometime today. He would’ve kept you both at home, but he figured you’d both be more comfortable outside of the house. It’s not always the best experience to witness.”

“It was pretty awkward the last time,” Soobin answered glancing out the window. The action was a way of not looking at Jungkook, maybe in a sense to avoid the awkwardness. “Is he going to be okay on his own?”

Jungkook smiled softly, the brothers certainly took good care of each other. Yeonjun wasn’t the only one to act as a support system. “He’s going to be just fine,” Jungkook reassured the brother. “I’ll stop by once a day to ensure he’s had something to eat.”

Beomgyu glanced at Jungkook, “I thought ruts were uncomfortable.” The alpha was quickly learning that Beomgyu likely didn’t have much of a filter. He was comfortable asking any question without hesitation. Jungkook also noticed the way Taehyun began shifting in his seat at the mention of ruts.

“It can be” Jungkook answered honestly. “In certain situations. However as an alpha you learn the best ways to deal with it, especially when you’re on your own. As I said Yeonjun is going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about.” He offered another smile to the boy. Sensing Taehyun was still unsettled, he decided to change the topic. “How was school today?”

“It was good” Beomgyu was the first to answer. “We went outside for physical education today. Although, it was only so we could run the track which wasn’t very enjoyable.” The face the beta makes earns a laugh from Jungkook and a small shake of his head.

“I got a project in one of my classes,” Soobin explained. “It’s with partners so at least it wont be such a heavy workload. It's just annoying to find time to get together.”

“Yeah, sometimes those things can be difficult,” Jungkook answered. “Personally I never enjoyed group work. I always preferred being on my own.” He glanced over at Taehyun “and what about you Taehyunie?”

“It was fine,” the teen answered.

“Just fine?” Jungkook pressed onwards – which was maybe a mistake. Taehyun didn’t appear to be in a good mood. Perhaps it was best he left him alone.

“That’s what I said didn’t I?” Taehyun snapped.

Jungkook shut his mouth in surprise. He had already gone through this attitude shifting this morning with Yeonjun. It was certainly not something he wanted to repeat with Taehyun. The car fell into an awkward silence for the remainder of the drive. When he finally reached the apartment, Taehyun was the first one jumping out of the car, practically racing to the door.

Beomgyu, however, was quicker. “Taehyun” he called out. “Why don’t you hang out with Soobin and I?” he swiftly looked at Jungkook, almost nervously, ‘if that’s alright.”

“Of course” Jungkook nodded. He flashed Taehyun an encouraging look. The youngest male appeared to sigh softly, but nodded nonetheless. Happily, Jungkook led the three males up to his own apartment. “Jimin was hanging out with Jin today” he directed his comment to Taehyun, “but he’ll be home for dinner.”

Taehyun nodded, “I’m just going to get changed,” he explained, moving to Jimin’s apartment. “I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

Jungkook nodded in understanding. Heading inside he placed his shoes to the side. “You guys make yourself comfortable. This will be home for the next few days.”

The Choi brothers followed closely behind Jungkook, Soobin lightly reminding his younger brother to take care of putting his shoes away nicely. “Was Yeonjun hyung able to pack a bag for us?” Soobin questioned lightly.

“He did” Jungkook nodded. “I brought it by earlier. It’s in my room.” He nodded down the hall; already knowing the boys would likely want to get out of their uniforms. “Let me show you” he started moving down the hallway. “So I don’t actually have a guest room. But you two can take my bedroom and I’ll sleep on the couch if you’re comfortable with that” Jungkook explained.

Soobin nodded, taking the lead of the two brothers, “we could always sleep on the couch or floor. We wouldn’t want to kick you out of your bed.”

Jungkook waved the thought away. “You’re a guest. Plus there are two of you. It only makes sense that you both take the bed. The bathroom is just across the hall here,” he stated pointing to one of two doors on the other side of the hallway. “I’ll leave you to change.”

The alpha moved into the living room and began his search for video game controllers. He didn’t know much about teenagers – or their friendships. Jungkook had been forced to grow up quickly and he barely had time to sleep, much less hold down a friendship with anyone. However, the one thing Jungkook always enjoyed during his little free time was video games. He figured that was the best place to start.

Soobin was the first to join Jungkook in the living room, now changed into jeans and a t-shirt. “Thank you for allowing us to stay with you. You really didn’t have to.”

Jungkook waved the concern away with a warm smile; “this is what hyung’s are for Soobin. If you need someone to lean on, you can come to me.”

“Thank you” Soobin offered a small smile.

The alpha glanced towards the door when he heard a faint knocking. “That must be Taehyun,” he stated. Heading to the door he swung it open. Taehyun was in fact standing there, but Hueningkai was off to the side trying to engage Taehyunie in conversation.

“You attend a performing acts school right?” Hueningkai was talking, without giving the other teen a chance to answer. “That must be cool. I can already tell you are extremely serious about it. Plus you are an amazing dancer. I know we’ve only taken a few classes together but I can already see your skill.”

Jungkook chuckled softly; Hueningkai certainly took after his uncle Hobi. “Hey Taehyun. Come on in” he stepped aside to let the teen in. “Hueningkai” Jungkook smiled, “how about you join us? A couple of Taehyun’s friends from school are spending the weekend with me. You can all hang out.” he had gotten the chance to interact with Hueningkai on several occasions, joining Yoongi and Hoseok for dinner. He had always considered

A beaming smile formed across Hueningkai’s face. Quickly he nodded. “That sounds great. Thanks hyung.” The youngest of the group stepped inside, removing his shoes to go join Taehyun on the couch – which was currently chatting with Soobin.

“I thought you said you didn’t have a guest room?” Beomgyu asked, exiting the main bedroom. He had reached for the door to the studio, one of only two other doors in the hallway and pushed it open. “What’s this room?”

Soobin gasped, “Beomgyu! You can’t just enter people’s private rooms without permission. That isn’t polite,” he stated to his brother. The elder was already moving down the hallway to pull his brother away.

“But I want to know what’s in the room” Beomgyu pouted.

“It’s alright,” Jungkook answered, coming to join the brothers – trailed by Taehyun and Hueningkai. “You can come inside. It’s my studio. I just got it set up the other day.” He stepped around them and entered the small studio. Taking a seat at the computer he nodded towards the recording microphone. “Do either of you sing?”

“We attend a performing art school, so we can sing a little,” Soobin answered, slowly entering the room. “Yeonjun and Beomgyu prefer rapping. But we’re no professionals” he said laughing slightly. He moved to stand behind Jungkook and gaze at the screen.

“I’m certain you are good,” Jungkook smiled. He glanced at Taehyun and Hueningkai who were both hovering in the doorway. “How about one of you? You both have mentioned wanting to be idols in the future.”

It was Taehyun that stepped forward confidently. “I’ll try it” the young omega moved towards the mic, shooting a glance at Jungkook, “Boyfriend by Justin Bieber. The alpha typed away on his computer, fiddling with the recording equipment. When the eldest flashed thumbs up and the music began playing softly Taehyun began to sing. “If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl; you'd never be alone. I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go.”

Coming to the end of the song Taehyun confidently glanced in Jungkook’s direction with a beaming smile.

Jungkook nodded slowly, considering what to say next. Leaning back in the chair, he fought at keeping a straight face. “Do you think you have what it takes to be an idol?”

“Yes,” Taehyun answered in a strong clear voice. He didn’t doubt his ability even for a second. Taehyun would fight against all prejudice to be the first omega idol. And Jungkook was slowly beginning to believe it as well. The teen has serious skills.

“I do too,” Jungkook agreed, allowing his smile to form.

Taehyun stepped away from the mic, a little sheepishly now at the compliment coming from the alpha. He glanced at the other teens “who’s next?”

“I’ll go,” Hueningkai said. He nodded towards Jungkook’s guitar that was propped in the corner. “Could I borrow the guitar for a second?”

Jungkook shrugged, “yeah sure” he agreed. He watched as the maknae grabbed the instrument and tugged over one of the free chairs. Gliding his fingers around the soundboard Jungkook started the recording of the new track. 

Hueningkai started nervously. His voice was a little broken and his hands appeared unsteady. “Why baby, what's wrong baby? I know that you hate me. I'm sad. Why can't you understand me? You don't understand. I like you.”

The song ended nearly as quickly as it began. Jungkook was impressed, the teens were better than he expected. This wasn’t some childish dream they could never achieve. With hard work and determination Taehyun and Hueningkai could actually make it in the industry.

“Sorry” Hueningkai apologized in a small voice. He lowered the guitar with a sigh. “I know it wasn’t great. My voice was unsteady and I messed up some of the lyrics.”

“Everyone messes up,” Jungkook answered. Standing from his chair he crossed the room to gently squeeze Hueningkai’s shoulder. He was hoping this would act as an encouragement. “It’s only natural Kai. You need to have the ability to continue moving forward.” He stepped back and glanced at the other boys “what if you guys screwed up on stage? You’ve practiced the choreography countless times and you have every single lyric memorized to perfection. But when you get out of stage you mess up. You trip over the set or forget a couple words. What are you going to do? Are you going to stop the performance? Of course not! You are going to keep going, because your fans are there to see you.”

“Do you remember JJK at the DMC Festival?” Taehyun spoke, his gaze locking with Jungkook’s.

The alpha had long since suspected that Taehyun recognized him. He had a feeling after the looks the teen gave him when he caught Jungkook singing in the kitchen. However, the way his gaze burned into him practically confirmed it. Instantly Jungkook knew what Taehyun was speaking about. The performance where an MC fell through the trapdoor that Jungkook was waiting under. The alpha – who had yet to present at the time – caught the other man saving him from injuries. But it resulted in Jungkook’s own pain.

“Oh” Beomgyu’s eyes widened excitedly. “I remember that. I absolutely love JJK. The MC fell through the trapdoor right?”

“Yeah right before JJK was set to begin his performance. The lift was lowered and the MC backed up into it. But JJK caught him” Taehyun explained.

“And he still went out to perform afterwards,” Beomgyu added. “JJK was seen limping and favouring his arm during the entire song. But he still performed. He didn’t let it stop him.”

“Exactly,” Jungkook said. “There are many ways you can screw up during a performance. I’ve watched idols kick each other in the face or have their voice crack. And some things, like catching a falling MC, are completely out of your control. But you move forward. You don’t allow what incident it is to hinder your performance.”

“You seem to know a lot about performing” Soobin was the one to point out the obvious.

Jungkook needed to be tactful regarding how he moved forward. He could tell them the truth – but that didn’t feel right considering he had yet to inform Jimin. He didn’t really wish to lie outright to the teenagers either. Instead he decided to hide the truth. “I would certainly hope so” he chuckled lightly. “My hyungs and I are training potential idol trainees. Preparing the next generation for auditions and performances with idol companies.”

“Really?” Taehyun’s eyes widened with excitement. “You’re training potential idols?”

“Yeah” Jungkook smiled. It was nice seeing Taehyun’s genuine excitement today – especially after acting so grumpy. “Are you interested?”

“Yes!” Taehyunie clapped his hands together. “Yes, please. That’ll be amazing. I would love to be trained by you. Maybe that way companies can finally take me seriously. I know that I want to be an idol, but omegas are never taken seriously.”

“Of course we will train you. That is exactly why I started this” Jungkook explained. “To create an environment where all potential idols can be trained the same, regardless of their sub gender.”

“So, you’d train me as well?” Hueningkai asked cautiously.

“We will” Jungkook nodded firmly. He was going to say more when his phone vibrated. Removing it from his pocket he noticed that it was Jimin calling. “Ah I’m sorry but I need to take this. It's my omega.” Stepping out of the room he answered, “hey darling.”

“Ah Jungkookie” Jimin said in a whiney voice – a voice that recently Jungkook was learning his hyung used when he wanted something.

“What do you need hyung?” Jungkook asked with a light chuckle to his tone.

“My car broke down,” Jimin explained. “Could you come pick me, Jin and the pups up?”

“Of course hyung” Jungkook could feel his alpha brimming with pride.

“Omega called us” the wolf was yipping excitedly. “He relied on us. Omega trusts us.”

“Where are you?” Jungkook asked, already moving through his apartment to grab his keys – but quickly pausing, remembering that he had four teenagers in his apartment that’ll miss him if he suddenly vanished.

“At the mall,” Jimin answered. “The closest one to the apartment. Jin and I decided to take the pups shopping. It has the giant toy store inside.”

“Yeah I know the one you’re talking about” Jungkook answered. “I can be there in fifteen minutes. I’ll text you once I’m parked.”

“Thank you Jungkookie” Jimin sighed in relief and ended the call.

Returning to the mini studio Jungkook glanced in at the teens. Hueningkai had grabbed the guitar again, strumming it softly. Soobin was at the computer glancing over the software that was in use. Both Beomgyu and Taehyun had moved to the mic again.

“Hey” Jungkook commented, leaning in the doorway. “I need to go get my boyfriend and his pups, his car broke down. I’ll be back within the hour. Will you guys be okay on your own?”

“Yeah of course” Soobin turned in the chair and answered with a firm nod.

“Awesome” Jungkook smiled. “Feel free to hang out here.” He pointed towards the sound system “recording button is right there. Give some singing a try.”

“Will do” Soobin nodded, “thanks Jungkook-ssi.”

“You’re welcome,” Jungkook answered. “And you can call me hyung.” With that, Jungkook left the four teenagers in the miniature-recording studio.

“So we just get to hang out here alone?” Hueningkai asked, watching the elder alpha leave.

The eldest beta nodded. “Yeah” he spun in the chair absent-minded. The four teenagers were not all close with each other; a bond was only slowly beginning to grow. But this meant an awkward silence fell between them.

“So” Beomgyu asked, fiddling with the mic. “You two know each other from dance class?” this question was directed towards Hueningkai and Taehyun.

Taehyun responded simply with a small shrug, but Hueningkai began the full explanation – ever the chatterbox. “Yeah we do,” Hueningkai answered with a smile. “I only started at his studio a couple days ago, but we’ve already taken a few classes together. Have you ever gotten to see Taehyun dance? He’s the prize student at the studio.”

Beomgyu nodded slowly. “I’ve seen him dance at school,” the beta answered. “We attend a performing arts school. It allows us to improve on our skills.” The answer was a little on the cold side, clinical really.

“A performing art school?” Hueningkai perked up at the mention of the school they attended. “That’s really cool. I’m attending just a standard school, but maybe I should ask my hyung to transfer me.” he excitedly looked at Taehyun, “wouldn’t it be fun to attend the same school?”

Taehyun simply shrugged in response. “We already attend the same studio. I don’t see how school will be much different.”

“You guys must take your dreams of becoming an idol very seriously,” Soobin stated, glancing between Taehyun and Hueningkai.

“I do” Hueningkai was the first to answer. “My uncle has trained dancers that have gone on to become idols or famous dancers. His dedication always inspired me, and the fact that he’s always enjoying what he does. I want to love what I do as much as he has.” Hueningkai’s answer was sweet and light.

Taehyun however, answered far more considerately. “I need to be serious about my ambitions. I automatically lose many of my basic rights once I present as an omega. Whereas an alpha such as Hueningkai will be allowed to debut simply because they look attractive, I need to do everything possible to prove myself. My skills are likely to be ignored purely because I’m an omega.

“I don’t just dream of being an idol. I am striving towards breaking the glass barrier and becoming the first ever omega k-pop idol.”

“That’s a really big dream,” Beomgyu said in awe, his eyes widening slightly. He had always known the omega had dreams of making it big, but he had never known he was shooting straight for the moon.

“It is” Taehyun nodded in agreement. “But I know it is something I can achieve. I’m willing to put the work in. I have excellent teachers that support me, especially at the studio. It’s going to take everything I have, but I am willing to do that.”

“I can see what Hueningkai meant by admiring you at the studio” Beomgyu said softly still in wonderment. For a moment the three other males stood frozen watching Taehyun.

Soobin sat relaxed in the leather chair gazing over the system board that Jungkook had set up. “How about we practice another song?” He glanced at the three younger boys in questioning. “Is there anything you want to try in particular?” 

The three stood frozen for a moment. Taehyun lightly was nibbling in his bottom lip and Hueningkai was gazing at the guitar. It was as though neither expected to actually continue recording without Jungkook there. 

“Boy In Luv” Beomgyu stated. “It’s one of JJK’s first songs right? Considering we were talking about him it only seems fitting we try one of his songs.” 

“All together?” Taehyun asked, appearing almost nervous regarding singing with another person. 

“Sure” Soobin shrugged. He began typing away on the computer to bring up the track in question. “Who wants to start?” 

At first no one moved forward to the mic - in fact they all stepped away. Reluctantly it was Hueningkai who put the guitar down and moved forward. “I’ll give it a try,” he announces. Retrieving his phone he seemed to be searching the lyrics. “I’ll start with the intro,” he added. 

Soobin nodded and began the track. The music played for a few moments before Hueningkai began. “I want to be your oppa. I’m so hungry for your love. I want to be your oppa. I’ll have you, just watch.” 

After the initial fear had passed the four teens began to relax within the recording booth. They took turns behind the mic - even Soobin after an initial refusal got behind to record a verse. By the time everyone had sung the song was barely half way done, but they were all laughing together. In a sense it acted as a bounding for the four boys. 

Taehyun had just completed a rap - although not as confidently as he was in regards to his singing. “But don’t misunderstand, I’m not an easy guy.” He stepped away from the mic and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I still can’t believe JJK sang that right after jumping over a background dancer” Beomgyu said in awe. “I would never be that steady. My nerves of jumping over someone would’ve made it impossible for me to get any clear words out.” 

“I would never even be able to make the jump” Hueningkai chuckled, shaking his head. “And I’m a trained dancer. But my confidence in that would be next to none.” 

“JJK jumped over a dancer?” Soobin asked curiously, having returned to his seat at the computers. The beta knew of the singer, obviously he heard his songs occasionally on the radio, but he wasn’t a dedicated fan the way his brothers were - or clearly the two younger teens were. 

“You’ve never seen the performance?” Hueningkai asked with a little gasp. “Move over” he tapped the chair Soobin was seated on. Leaning into Soobin’s space the maknae began typing on the keyboard pulling up the video of JJK performing online. Pressing play, Taehyun and Beomgyu came over to join. The four teens were all watching together, pressed shoulder to shoulder. 

“This is JJK?” Soobin asked, gazing at the screen. “What’s with the mask?” Squirting his eyes slightly he leaned closer to get a better look. 

“He never released his true identity” Beomgyu explained quickly, eyes glued on the screen. “Every performance, red carpet or photo shoot he would always wear a mask - usually sheer or lace. It was part of the mystery that made him spectacular.” 

“Doesn’t he look familiar?” Soobin tilted his head slightly in wonder. The man was likely Soobin’s age, meaning he’d be older by now, but there was something about his darkened hair and extra round eyes. Soobin knew that could’ve been anyone but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew this man. 

“I suppose so,” Hueningkai agreed softly with a voice of wonder. He shrugged slightly, although the singer looked familiar he figured it's simply because he’s used to seeing posters of him everywhere. The maknae sniffled slightly, sensing a heightened scent to the air. In an instant he felt as though he couldn’t breathe. The aroma was overwhelming, attacking in every sense. 

“Do you smell that?” Soobin asked, sniffing the air himself. Although he was a beta and was affected by aromas the same way alphas or omegas were, he could indicate a shift in the room. “Hueningkai?” Soobin asked, turning slightly to glance at the youngest, but quickly released a gasp when he saw Hueningkai struggle. 

Hueningkai released a choking sound, his hands grabbing at the tabletop, nails digging into the surface. His eyes had widened and pupils dilated. Gasping for air his chest began to heave. 

“Taehyun!” Beomgyu gasped. He reached out to catch Taehyun who appeared to be slowly collapsing to the ground, but the younger quickly pulled away with a whimper. 

A sweat had broken out across Taehyun’s brow. His body appeared to be giving out beneath him. Hitting the floor he curled into a ball, tugging his knees to his chest. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. 

From that moment onwards everything began to move far too quickly. 

Beomgyu moved to approach the younger again, with the intent of assisting, but he froze the second a growl sounded. The warning noise however, did not come from Taehyun himself. Turning on his heels, Beomgyu found Hueningkai had released the table and was now facing the beta. The eyes of the maknae were practically glowing with rage and his teeth were exposed in warning. “H-Hueningkai?” Beomgyu stuttered out, frozen in place. 

“Omega” the voice that came from Hueningkai’s was not his own. It was far deeper and laced with anger. The baby alpha was quick, but luckily Soobin was expecting the movement. 

Jumping up from his seat, the eldest beta blocked Hueningkai’s advances. Grabbing at the other boys wrists he prevented him from reaching around. Pressing his own chest against Hueningkai’s Soobin was able to push him back, pinning him to the table. “He’s presenting,” he mumbled more to himself than anyone else. “Beomgyu” he ordered, “check on Taehyun. Beomgyu!” 

Snapping out of his daze Beomgyu turned back to Taehyun. Beomgyu wore his signature bright smile as he calmly asked, “Taehyun? Are you okay?” 

Taehyun, who up until then was frozen in a ball, released the grip he had on himself and gazed upwards. His eyes however, did not lock with Beomgyu. He was looking past the beta, instead focusing on the newly presented alpha. “Alpha” Taehyun practically purred. Tears were still rolling as he reached out towards the alpha, a look of begging on his face. Subconsciously he released an overwhelming amount of pheromones that would likely affect even the betas. 

Hueningkai released another deep growl. “Omega” he hissed again “mine.” He fought against Soobin. Had it been a normal confutation Soobin likely would’ve held him off well enough. However this was a newly presented alpha, he had strength unlike any other. Overpowering Soobin, Hueningkai broke free, shoving the other male off. 

Beomgyu stepped forward, realizing the severity of the situation and grabbed at Hueningkai’s shoulders to push him back. Acting as a barrier between the alpha and omega. Standing his ground he squared off with the younger. 

The alpha didn’t take kindly to the shove. Reaching forward he grabbed the front of Beomgyu’s shirt. The force of the hold rips the thin fabric in several places. “You shouldn’t have done that” the deep voice spoke again. With a strong tug he pulled the young beta towards him. 

Using this action to his advantage, Beomgyu raised his hands in front of himself. As he came in contact with Hueningkai’s chest he pushed the alpha backwards, where Soobin had now recovered and was waiting. 

Wrapping his arms around the youngest, Soobin held Hueningkai in what could only be described as a forceful hug. Locking his arms around the alphas resulted in Beomgyu being released. “Get Taehyun out of here” he ordered to his younger brother. An alpha entering rut was never easy to deal with, but an alpha in the presence of an omega in heat was far worse and serious. 

Beomgyu acted quickly as he approached the omega. “Taehyun” he spoke softly again. “We need to leave,” he instructed, reaching out to help the younger up. 

Taehyun however, sheltered away from the beta, shaking his head no. A whimper released as he cried out for the alpha again. “Alpha” he whimpered. “I want my alpha.” Whereas alphas grew stronger during rut, omegas became weaker. Begging for an alpha never would’ve been Taehyun’s choice had he been fully in control of his actions. 

“I know” Beomgyu answered in his own weak voice of defeat. Hearing the alpha growl behind him again, followed by a grunt from Soobin he realized the beta likely couldn’t hold out much longer. “I know” Beomgyu repeated reaching his arms under Taehyun’s back and legs lifting him into his chest.

Their smell was strong and circled around Beomgyu. Betas for the most part would be unaffected by the pheromones an omega was releasing, but for the first time Beomgyu was struggling to contain his beta. The scent was incredibly sweet and mouth watering. Holding Taehyun so close to his body didn’t help, as the cherry scent glazed over Beomgyu’s scent gland. If this is how a beta felt, he could imagine the pain Hueningkai was likely experiencing.

Shooting Soobin a quick look Beomgyu left the room. 

The omega burst out into forceful tears when he lost sight of the alpha. His body shook against Beomgyu’s. Dull fingernails dug into the betas shoulder. “Alpha” Taehyun cried out. “I want alpha!” 

Beomgyu carried the omega into Jungkook’s bedroom, figuring this was the best place for him to be at the moment. He didn’t actually know which apartment was Taehyun’s, and he didn’t feel comfortable leaving him alone just now. Setting the younger on the bed, he stepped away to gather some fluffy blankets. 

“Alpha!” Taehyun begged. Using the opportunity of Beomgyu stepping away he ran at the door, searching out for the alpha pheromones that were so strong down the hall. His hand had just grabbed at the doorknob when Beomgyu reached him again. 

Holding onto Taehyun’s waistline Beomgyu pulled Taehyun back from the doorway. Stepping between Taehyun and the exit he began to move forward. This forced Taehyun to take his own steps back, approaching the bed once again. When Taehyun’s legs came into contact with the edge of the bedframe he fell backwards into the mattress.

Beomgyu lifted his legs on either side of Taehyun’s body, crawling on top of the omega, towering over him. He had effectively pinned the other male into the bed now. Reaching around Taehyun he wrapped the blanket over his body. “Taehyun it's okay” he spoke softly. His voice was calm in hopes of helping the omega relax. “You’re presenting. You are safe. It’s going to be okay Taehyun.” He rubbed his hands across the fabric of the blanket. “See? It’s soft and warm. Like a nest.”

The betas' own pheromones were often weak, they didn’t have the force an alpha or omega might have. Which was another reason as to why betas were overlooked so often, they simply didn’t have a scent strong enough to attract another. However, Beomgyu pushed his scent to increase, focusing his attention on giving Taehyun comfort. His fresh scent of cut grass swirled around the room.

The weakened scent must have been just enough to comfort the omega because Taehyun’s body language slowly shifted.

Taehyun locked eyes with Beomgyu, currently wrapped in the blanket the warmth began to relax him. His pupils decreased back to a normal size as he heaved a sigh of relief. Being away from the strong alpha pheromones gave Taehyunie a chance to regain his control over the begging omega.

Beomgyu could feel the omega melt into comfort beneath him. Reaching for the few stray blankets. Carefully he tucked the fabric around Taehyun’s sides creating a quick makeshift nest. Pushing himself off the bed, he freed Taehyun from his hold. Quickly his head snapped towards the closed door when he heard Soobin call out. “I’ll be back,” he stated. “You need to stay here Taehyun. It’s okay to be okay. I’ll be back,” he promised.

The omega had curled into a ball and hugged his knees to his chest. It was a way of dealing with the sudden burst of pain, along with the fear of being alone.

The beta reluctantly slipped out of the room, hoping that Taehyun would be all right until he could return. Entering the hallway he found that Soobin had gotten Hueningkai out of the studio and into the living room – granting more space between the omega and alpha. However it was obvious that Soobin was struggling with the alpha.

Soobin had shoved Hueningkai onto the couch, but the maknae wasn’t going down without a fight. Flailing his limbs around he fought for freedom. His strength was close to overpowering Soobin, the beta struggling to hold onto his wrists.

Beomgyu’s eyes widened as he rushed over. “He still hasn’t calmed down?” he wrapped onto Hueningkai’s left wrist, pinning back the side of his body, this allowed Soobin to focus on holding to the right side. “Taehyun has relaxed now.”

“Taehyun is entering a regular heat,” Soobin explained around a soft grunt. “He’s been preheating for a few weeks. But his heat has triggered Hueningkai into presenting. This isn’t a simple rut for Hueningkai, it’s far more painful.”

Hueningkai let out a low growl, wiggling beneath the two betas. “Omega” he hissed. Now that he had gotten the scent of a presenting omega he would stop at nothing to reach him.

“When is Jungkook getting back?” Beomgyu asked, worried, lacing his voice.

“Hopefully soon” Soobin’s voice was weak. “I don’t know how much longer we can hold Hueningkai back. If we knew what apartment he lived in we could take him home.”

“We don’t even know which apartment is Taehyun's,” Beomgyu answered with a sigh. Hueningkai took the weakened moment to shove the betas again. Beomgyu groaned and pushed the younger back into the couch.

“Hueningkai” Soobin stated sternly. “You need to stop this. The omega is gone. Regain control. I know you can do that Hueningkai.”

“Omega” Hueningkai growled again.

“There is no omega,” Soobin answered with force. “Calm down alpha. Calm down.”

Another growl sounded as Hueningkai fought against the betas, struggling with wiggling free. But getting no success from his actions.

“I really hope they hurry up,” Beomgyu said in a begging sound of voice.

“Me too,” Soobin answered.

Jin shifted uncomfortably in one of the worn plastic chairs “I don’t know about this Jiminie”. The waiting room of Jimin’s omega doctor was nearly empty, with just one other patient seated in the corner. Jin had been fidgeting since he arrived ten minutes ago, clearly questioning if this was the right thing to do or not. “Maybe Namjoon and I should just continue trying naturally.”

“What are you worried about?” Jimin asked closing the pages of the magazine he was reading. Leaning back into his own seat he struggled with relaxing as well. He could smell the fear rolling off Jin. The pups had even begun to anxiously fidget in their seats on the floor – sharing a colouring book between them.

“It's just” Jin sighed softly. “What if something is seriously wrong? What if they tell me I can never have pups of my own?” he fidgeted once again. “I know it shouldn’t be everything. I know there are other options that of course I would be open to. There is adoption, although they likely aren’t to select a couple with an omega. Having my own pups has always been my best option.”

“There will be other options, aside from adoption” Jimin rested a hand on Jin’s knees. “I know adoption isn’t very likely, the system prefers to select couples with betas as they naturally can’t have children. But I am certain there are other paths you can go down. That’s what the doctor will give you, other possibilities. And you might not even need that. This could be the most simple of problems that require the easiest solutions.”

Reluctantly Jin gave a small nod. “Thank you for coming with me today Jimin. I really appreciate it. I don’t think I’d be able to handle this alone.”

“Of course hyung” Jimin offered up a warm smile. “I will always be there if you need me. But, I also hope you know that Namjoon hyung would’ve come with you too.”

“I know he will,” Jin answered softly. “And I know he’ll be understanding. But I don’t want to worry him just yet, and I want to have an idea of what answers I can give him before I disappoint him with my inability to have pups.”

“Jin hyung” Jimin practically whined. He reached forward and grabbed the elder’s hand tightly. “You will never disappoint him. Having pups will not mean everything to him. I am certain he simply wants to see you happy and healthy. He’s your alpha Jin. He’ll want to support you.”

“He does support me,” Jin replied. “I want to support him too. Right now he’s starting this new project apparently with Jungkook. I don’t even completely understand it. What I do know is I’m beginning to see joy in him again. He’s still working with BigHit, but it’s not stressing him out the same way. I’ve seen him working on new song lyrics – he hasn’t done that in months. Whatever it is he’s doing with Jungkook, he’s genuinely excited for. I don’t want to hinder that happiness.”

“Jin hyung” Jimin shook his head slowly, almost in a disappointed action. “You are the source of Namjoon’s true happiness. Not some project at work or some new adventure. At the end of the day I am certain nothing gives him more happiness than having you as a mate.” Jimin playfully pushed against Jin’s shoulder. “Besides I am willing to bet any amount of money that those song lyrics are all inspired by you.”

“You really think so?” Jin asked reluctantly.

“I do” Jimin nodded determinedly. “Give yourself a little credit hyung.”

“Thank you Jiminie” Jin smiled softly at the younger omega.

“Looks like it’s our turn now” Jimin started watching as the nurse rounded the corner and called out for Jin’s name. “Come on puppies' ' he cooed, gathering the pups. Holding the hand of each boy Jimin walked back into the office with Jin following closely behind.

“This doesn’t look like an exam room,” Jin frowned in confusion, taking one of the comfortable overstuffed chairs across from the wooden desk. The room was warm and welcoming, with bright pictures posted on the wall.

“It's not” Jimin smiled. He led his pups to the corner where a small coffee table was located with miniature chairs – designed specifically for pups waiting with parents. Jimin provided them now with a puzzle to work on together before moving to sit beside Jin. “This is Dr. Parks office. She strives towards making everything as comfortable as possible. She likely wants to start by talking with you before she begins the actual exam.”

“Hello Park Jimin” the doctor entered the room, a soft blue blazer wrapped around her slender frame and her long hair pulled into a high ponytail. “It’s a pleasant surprise when I saw your name on my schedule.” The beta moved towards her desk. “And I see you brought a friend.”

“This is my hyung Kim Seokjin” Jimin introduced with a smile. “The appointment is actually for him. I only came along as emotional support really.”

Doctor Park nodded, her attention now fully on Jin. “What has brought you here today?” she asked, getting straight to the point. She wasn’t one to beat around the bush, however she was always warm and kind with her words.

“Ah I’ve been trying to get pregnant for the past year and it never seems to work out for me” Jin sighed softly. “The tests always come back negative. I’ve been mated a year. We’ve spent heats together and ruts. I know these things take time, but I can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong.”

“You’re right these things do take time,” Dr. Park answered softly. “But, your omega does know best. If you feel as though there is something wrong and it’s bothering you, I want to take those feelings seriously. Now it might be nothing, male omegas can have difficulties in these situations. It isn’t always so cut and paste as one might think.

“It could be anything. From a hormonal imbalance to scar tissue build up to simply your omega not being ready yet. I will give you an examination, check if there’s anything physically wrong. We will run blood and urine tests afterwards. Finally if there is nothing physical we can discuss the possibilities of it being your omega.”

“You think it might be because of my omega?” Jin asked with slightly widened eyes.

“It’s a possibility, yes” the doctor responded. “I have seen it happen before. An omega doesn’t consider themselves ready, due to either income or household or even the mate they have chosen. They can deny their body, refusal to conceive in a sense. It can create an extreme stress on the body.

“In fact stress could simply be a factor in infertility. You could be overworked or anxious. Anything such as this could prevent a healthy pregnancy.”

“We can run these tests today?” Jin asked, not wanting to come back for another appointment. He was nervous enough to come today; the idea of coming back for more tests was nerve-racking.

“We can” the doctor stood from her desk. “I’ll take you back to the exam room now. We will start with a standard exam and ultrasound.” She moved towards the door to guide Jin out.

Jimin smiled encouragingly at his hyung. “I’ll wait here with the pups. Unless you need me to come with you?”

Jin shook his head. “I’ll be okay,” he answered. He offered a small smile before stepping into the hallway. The door closed behind him, leaving Jimin alone with his puppies.

Standing from the seat Jimin began to wander around the office. There were posters hung on the wall, photographs of emma's holding their newborn pups or the faces of sweet toddlers. Jimin smiled warmly at the pups on the wall, they were so small. His own pups were growing so quickly, and changing in many ways. Seokjoon has asked for milk for weeks now, and Taemin made the request a few days ago. He missed that bonding with his puppies. And there was so much more. The milky scent of a pup and the way they cuddled into his neck. He loved experiencing all the pups’ firsts, from their first steps to first words.

“Pup” Jimin’s omega jumped around inside. “Have another pup.”

Jimin chuckled softly to himself. He had suspected his omega would cry out for another pup, it was only natural to have these thoughts in a medical centre focused on pups. However, Jimin also knew that although he loved having little ones around he wasn’t ready for another pup – especially considering he didn’t officially have a mate. And Jungkook was still in university, far too young to be raising another pup. For now, Jimin will remain content with his two growing puppies.

Moving along the room he gazed at the pamphlets on a side table. Lifting one up he nibbled his bottom lip. It discussed birth control options. Jimin hadn’t actually been using birth control for the past couple years – he hasn’t exactly been sexually active. However, the thoughts of Jungkook weighed in the back of his mind. They had only been together for a week, and he knew it likely wasn’t to happen for some time. But he’d prefer to be prepared.

Since he was at the clinic anyways, maybe he should talk to the doctor about his options. Sliding the pamphlet back into position he shrugged slightly. He’ll worry about that in a few minutes. Walking across the room he kneeled down on the floor beside his own little pups.

“How’s the puzzle?” he asked glancing at the puzzle they had nearly completed. He ran a hand gently through Taemin’s soft hair.

“Stuck” Seokjoon sighed deeply, shaking his head. He held up a puzzle piece for his eomma to see. “It doesn't fit.”

Jimin giggled slightly at his pup’s cuteness. Glancing down at the puzzle there were only a few pieces missing still. Spotting the correct location of the piece he turned back to Seokjoon. “Sometimes with puzzles, you need to turn the pieces' ' he encouraged kindly. Reaching for the puzzle piece in Seokjoon’s hand he rotated it upside down. “There try it now.”

Seokjoon looked over the puzzle and cheered happily when he pushed the piece into the correct spot. With a beaming smile he reached his arms around Jimin’s neck. “Thank you eomma!”

“Welcome Joonie,” Jimin answered, returning the warm hug.

Taemin added another piece to the puzzle before his curiosity got the better of him and he asked, “Eomma, why are we here?”

“Ah puppy” Jimin petted Taemin’s hair softly. “Uncle Jin is here for a check up.”

“Check up?” Seokjoon frowned slightly.

“Uncle Jin is sick?” Taemin asked.

“No” Jimin smiled and wrapped his arms around his pups. “It’s just to see how he’s doing. Making sure he’s not getting sick or anything like that. You’ve come for check ups too sometimes puppies. And that doesn’t mean you're sick.”

“He is okay?” Seokjoon asked, puffing out his little cheeks slightly.

Jimin nodded, “yes, uncle Jin will be fine.” Lovingly he planted a kiss on each of the pup’s heads. He was lucky to have such caring pups. “And we will be done here soon. Then we can go home and cook dinner with uncle Jin. We are having some friends over for dinner.”

“Friends?” Taemin asked excitedly.

“Yup” Jimin nodded. “Some new friends.” Jimin helped the pups clean up the completed puzzle and took out another one. The three Park’s began working on the new toy. At one point the pups had grown tired and instead begged Jimin to read a story to them. Jimin had agreed, hoping it’ll act as a good distraction. Jin hyung had been gone for far longer than Jimin would’ve liked. He didn’t know how long these examinations took, but he’d have preferred Jin returned by now. His omega was beginning to pace anxiously.

“Sorry it took so long” Dr. Park pushed the door of her office open when Jimin was on his third picture book with a gentle smile. “I hope you were comfortable as you waited.” She moved to take a seat back at her desk.

“We have been fine,” Jimin answered, closing the book. “You pups play with your toys. Eomma needs to talk to the doctor” he explained. Pushing himself off the floor he kissed the top of the pups head quickly. Moving forward he reclaimed his previous chair. “Is Jin okay?” Jimin asked instantly, fear eating away at him.

“He is getting changed,” Dr. Park answered. “We ran some tests and will discuss the outcomes more once Jin-ssi has joined us.”

Although that didn’t really answer Jimin’s question – and certainly didn’t relax his nerves – he nodded in response. Leaning back into his chair Jimin began fiddling with his fingertips. Now would be his chance to discuss his want of birth control, but he didn’t know how to go about it. Asking for birth control was like confirming he wanted to have sex with an alpha. It always felt like an awkward conversation to have.

“Is something on your mind Jimin-ssi?” Dr. Park asked, having sensed the shift in the omegas scent. “Anything I can help you with?”

“I uh” Jimin quickly glanced towards the pups to ensure they weren’t listening in on his conversation “I was wondering if I can renew my subscription for my birth control.” He nibbled on his bottom lip. “I know it’s been a couple years since I last got it. If it’s not possible I understand.”

“Of course it’s possible” Dr. Park smiled and began typing on her computer – likely bringing up his old file. “The previous medications worked successfully? The pills you take daily? The brand I had prescribed? There weren’t any complications or side effects?”

“It worked well,” Jimin answered. “I just hadn’t felt the need to continue the birth control.”

“But now you do” Dr. Park smiled warmly. “Alright I have renewed the subscription. You can collect the medication at the nurse’s station before leaving. However, if you are planning to be sexually active I would strongly encourage you to book a check up for the near future. And please remember the medication does take time to activate, it won't be effective for about four to five days.”

“Of course” Jimin nodded in agreement, “I’ll be sure to do that.” He turned slightly in his seat when he heard the office door clicking open again. Jin hyung stepped through with a nervous look to his eyes. Coming forward he took the seat beside Jimin.

“Welcome back” the doctor greeted.

“Do you know what’s wrong with me?” Jin asked, getting straight to the point. He had waited long enough to learn why he couldn’t have pups. He wasn’t willing to wait much longer.

“I do,” Dr. Park answered softly. “I was able to see it on the ultrasound scans. Of course we will still be running the vials and samples we took to ensure there is nothing else wrong. But I feel confident in my diagnosis.”

“What is it?” Jin sat forward in his seat, his entire body on edge. His heart was pounding loudly and his spiking.

“It is called endometriosis” Dr. Park removed a few pamphlets from her desk drawer and handed it over to Jin and Jimin to read through. “It occurs when tissue that should’ve grown in the uterus implants elsewhere. The extra tissue causes scarring, which will often block access to the fallopian tubes.”

“Can it be removed?” Jin jumped at asking the question, effectively cutting the doctor off. He had gazed over the pamphlet, looking at the cartoon sketches. But his focus was on getting the issue resolved.

“It can, yes. There is a surgery we can recommend” Dr. Park stated. “However, it isn’t always ideal. The surgery can also create scar tissue, leading to an identical issue. It tends to be unsuccessful. And in your case, the tissue has disrupted the lining of your uterus. It’s a struggle to simply implant the egg and sperm.”

Jin sucked in a sudden breath of air. His eyes began to swell with tears. His scent turned to one of pure sadness. Jimin reached out for his friend and took his hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze. “What can I do?” Jin whimpered weakly – feeling completely defeated by this information. “Does this mean I can't have pups? Ever?”

“It means the likeliness of you having pups without medical assistance is nearly slim to none,” Dr. Park answered honestly but with a warm voice. She understood this was hard on omegas. “However, the positive is there is no damage to your eggs themselves. They are still healthy and viable. That means we have options to offer you.”

“Options?” Jimin asked with a tilt of his head.

“Yes” the doctor nodded. “The first is doing the surgery to remove the extra tissue. From there we will do IVF, where we remove an egg and fertilize it with your alphas sperm before planting it. In your case, the percentage of it being successful is not on your side, although it is still a possibility. The second option I would recommend is surrogacy. As I said your eggs are healthy, it is your uterus that’ll struggle carrying a pup. We will remove your egg, fertilize it with your alphas sperm and implant it into another omega that’ll carry and birth the pup. The third and final option would be the adoption process. However as I am certain you already know, it is not often that couples with an omega get approved as they are viewed as able to conceive on their own. Adoption is usually favourable towards beta and alpha only couples.”

For a long moment the room remained completely silent as Jin took in the information. “The surgery likely won’t be successful,” Jin stated softly. It wasn’t worded as a question that needed clarification, but rather as though he had only wanted to hear it from his own mouth. His omega was likely feeling completely crushed. “I can’t carry my own pup.”

“The success rate of the surgery is low,” the doctor explained again. “However it is something you can try. It is still a possibility. We can run some more tests to ensure you are a positive candidate for the operation.”

“Or I can find a surrogate?” Jin asked softly, wiping at his eyes.

“You can start by asking family or friends,” Dr. Park said. “See if there is anyone willing. I can also recommend agencies that specialize in this. They will pair you with an omega that is compatible with your wants and needs.”

As a form of response Jin simply nodded his head. Unable to maintain eye contact he looked down at his hands joined with Jimin’s. He sniffled again as another set of tears began to form.

“Can he have time to think about it?” Jimin asked lightly. “Talk this through with his mate before a decision is made?”

“Yes of course” Dr. Park nodded. “Go home Seokjin-ssi. Talking with your mate, think about your options. And then book another appointment to meet with me. We will be able to discuss it more from there.”

Jin gave a small nod and forced his weakened body to stand. Jimin continued holding his hand as a sign of support. Guiding the omega towards the pups to gather their toys. “I’m going to the bathroom,” Jin said, pulling away from Jimin. “I’ll meet you in the car.”

Jimin sighed softly as the elder left. Holding onto the pup’s hands he guided them out of the office.

“Uncle Jin is sad?” Seokjoon asked with a frown. Naturally the pups were able to smell the change in their uncle’s scent. It was strong and likely to raise concern.

“He is” Jimin answered honestly. “But he’s going to be okay.” He offered a reassuring smile. “I know that a hug from you puppies will make it a lot better.” He stopped at the desk to gather his prescription.

“We give hugs,” Taemin nodded firmly.

“We like hugs,” Seokjoon added.

Jimi simply smiled at the two pups and guided them out of the building towards the car. Lifting the pups up and in, he got them buckled up. Climbing into the driver's seat Jimin tried to start the car. With a gruff groan the car refused to start. Frowning Jimin tried again and then again. Sighing softly he leaned his head against the headrest. He knew the car sounded rough that morning. He should’ve been more cautious.

“Car broke?” Seokjoon asked, leaning forward in his booster seat.

“Yeah, the car is broken,” Jimin sighed again. In defeat he ran his hand through his hair unsure of what to do next. Calling a tow truck or any other professional would cost more money that Jimin could afford at the moment. Luckily he had two smart pups that came up with the answer for him.

“Call alpha?” Seokjoon asked.

“Alpha help” Taemin added with a smile.

Smiling softly Jimin considered the response. He didn’t have anyone else he could reach out to. And Jungkook was supposed to be his alpha now. He needed to be able to rely on him when he was in a difficult situation. Nodding at the pups he said, “yeah let's call alpha.” Removing his phone from his pocket he called Jungkook.

“Hey darling” Jungkook answered after a few rings.

“Ah Jungkookie” Jimin replied with a blush building on his cheeks. He should have figured that Jungkook would be the type of alpha to answer the phone calling him darling – or some other equally adorable pet name.

“What do you need hyung?” Jungkook asked, chuckling softly through the phone.

Jimin sighed deeply as he explained, “my car broke down. Could you come pick me, Jin and the pups up?”

“Of course hyung” Jungkook agreed easily. Jimin could hear light shuffling in the background and figured the alpha must be getting ready to come right away. “Where are you?”

“At the mall,” Jimin answered. “The closest one to the apartment. Jin and I decided to take the pups shopping. It has the giant toy store inside.” That was only a half lie. The doctor’s office was located across the street from the mall, and Jimin and Jin had taken the pups shopping prior to the appointment. Jimin figured buying them a new puzzle to do would act as a distraction – and it did.

“Yeah I know the one you’re talking about” Jungkook said with ease. “I can be there in fifteen minutes. I’ll text you once I’m parked.”

“Thank you Jungkook” Jimin sighed in relief and ended the call. Glancing back at the pups he offered them a smile. “Alpha will be here soon to help us.”

“Help us with what?” Jin asked sliding into the passenger seat getting the last of the conversation.

“The car broke down,” Jimin stated softly. He gave an apologetic look in Jin’s direction. The omega had already had a hard enough day. He didn’t need this added to it. The omega deserved to go home and deal with his newfound grief. “Jungkook is coming to get us.”

Jin nodded, “alright” was his only response. The elder settled into his seat and gazed out the window. The pups in the backseat continued entertaining themselves with the stuffed animals they had left in the car. Jimin however kept his focus on Jin. His attention would occasionally shift between the parking lot for Jungkook’s car and checking on the pups, before returning to watching the elder.

Jin had sensed Jimin’s constant watchful eyes when after a few minutes of silence he finally stated. “I’m alright Jimin. I promise. You don’t need to be concerned about me.”

“You’re my hyung,” Jimin insisted. “I will always be concerned about you.”

This earned a weak smile from the omega. “I know you will be. But, I am going to be okay.”

“This can't be easy for you,” Jimin stated the obvious. “We can talk about it if you want. I can listen to you.”

“Oh Jiminie” Jin reached out and took the omegas hand. “You’re right, it isn’t easy. I never suspected it would be. When I agreed to come to this doctor's appointment I had suspected something negative such as this. I had long since prepared myself. I always knew it wasn’t normal to fail at conceiving after a year of trying. This only confirmed my suspicions.

“And in many ways this feels like a relief, a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I finally have the answers I so desperately wanted. I know for certain what’s wrong; I no longer have to live in wonder or doubt. Now I can move forward. The doctor was able to give me options. I might not be entirely happy about what was said, but I can consider what to do next. Namjoon and I can have a discussion about our next step. It’s not impossible for me to have pups of my own. I might not birth them, but I will raise them, and I suppose that’s what matters right?

“My omega is crying out, it’s obviously sad regarding the thought, but I’ve got it under control. It hurts right now, but it’s going to be okay. I am going to be fine.”

“When did you become so strong?” Jimin asked in awe.

“I have always been my sweet Jiminie,” Jin smiled sadly. “Your alpha is here,” Jin announced swiftly changing the subject. He nodded out the window towards Jungkook that was approaching the car.

Jimin opened his door and stepped out. “Hey,” Jimin smiled, resting his hands on Jungkook’s neck and pulling him into a warm kiss.

Jungkook smiled and returned the quick peck. He had learnt this week when the pups were around a kiss was never more than short and sweet. “Hi” the alpha greeted. “Car still broken?”

“Yeah” Jimin sighed with a nod. “I tried starting it a couple times but when it wouldn’t I stopped. I didn’t want to flood the engine.”

“Good choice” Jungkook nodded in approval. “Can you pop the hood? I’ll take a look and see if I can find the problem.”

Nodding in agreement Jimin slid back into the driver's seat and popped the hood. Jungkook went to the front of the car and disappeared behind the hood checking on the engine.

“Does he actually know what he’s doing?” Jin asked slowly so the alpha couldn’t possibly hear it.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Jimin answered with a small shrug. To be fair, Jimin wouldn’t have the slightest idea what was wrong with the car had he checked it out himself.

“Can you try starting it?” Jungkook called.

Jimin turned the key, but again the car failed to start. Much to his surprise the alpha closed the hood of the car in favour of lying on the ground. “What is doing?” Jimin mumbled to himself.

“Why is he on the ground?” Jin frowned in confusion.

Swiftly Jungkook popped back up with a smile. He approached the driver’s side window with confidence. “Alright I know what’s wrong.”

“You do?” Jimin asked stunned that the alpha figured out what was wrong so quickly.

“Yup” Jungkook nodded. “Your car has been leaking oil. It’s likely empty by now. I got some in my truck that I can use.”

“You knew that within two minutes?” Jin questioned in confusion.

“Well, the car wouldn’t start, when I got to the ground I noticed a small puddle under the car, and I actually already checked it out back home. The spot you were parked in early today has a large oil stain. It was easy to put it all together. You’ll need to get it fixed, but for now you can drive home” Jungkook shrugged lightly. “Let me just grab the oil.”

“He’s going to fix your car,” Jin stated.

“Yes he is,” Jimin smiled. Perhaps it was nice having an alpha around. He didn’t need to waste money on a tow truck nor did he need to struggle with solving the problem on his own.

It didn’t take Jungkook long to add the oil and Jimin to start his car. With everything running as normal Jimin was able to successfully drive home. Jungkook had insisted on following closely behind him in case the omega needed to pull over. However the car faced no more difficulties in the short drive and Jimin was able to pull into his usual parking spot.

“Thanks again for coming to help us,” Jimin said, helping Taemin out of his car, which immediately went to stand on the sidewalk with Jungkook.

“It's no problem” Jungkook smiled, taking hold of Taemin’s small hand, gazing down at the pup lovingly. “I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to call me. I’m always going to be there to help you.” To this, Jimin blushed softly his eyes casted downwards as he lifted Seokjoon out of his booster seat.

“Ah young love” Jin cooed, seemingly to have relaxed a little in the car ride home – or at least he had pushed his emotions aside in favour of being strong. “So sweet to see you both together” his voice was light and laced with teasing. “But remember to take your time with mating, and want to ensure you’ve found the best partner.”

Jimin rolled his eyes and playfully stuck his tongue out at Jin. “You and Namjoon hyung mated within six months of meeting each other. I don’t really think you can preach about taking your time with a potential mate.”

“Oh yes” Jin eyes shone with fondness; however there was a slight obvious sadness that he just couldn’t hide. “Well, I suppose when you know, you know.” Jin was the first to break away from the group guiding the Youngers into the apartment building.

“I suppose so,” Jimin answered, holding Seokjoon’s hand, Jungkook following behind with Taemin. “You and Namjoon have been perfect for each other.” he meant what he said. Namjoon was always work oriented – more so during university than he was now. But Jin had a way of calming the other and encouraging him to focus more on time for himself.

The three adults, with the pups in tow headed upstairs to the seventh floor where Jimin and Jungkook’s apartment was located. Immediately they were hit with a strong scent of alpha and omega pheromones. Typically this wouldn’t be that concerning – on occasion they could smell heats or ruts from their neighbours, although it wasn’t very common. However, the part that made them freeze mid-step was the overwhelming aroma of cherry.

“Taehyun?” Jimin frowned in confusion. Quickly his eyes widened, realizing what the scent meant, but he didn’t understand why there was an alpha scent mixed in with it.

“Shit” Jungkook’s eyes widened. He released Taemin’s hand and began running down the hall to the second apartment at the end. A sweat of fear had started on his skin as he fished his key out of his pocket.

“What’s going on?” Jimin followed after him at his own quick pace.

“I left the boys alone. Hueningkai and Taehyun were hanging out,” Jungkook explained unlocking his door.

Jimin was barely able to hold back his own swear word. The omega scent was obviously Taehyun’s, but the unidentified alpha must be Hueningkai. Two teenagers, just now presenting, could lead to a dangerous outcome. Jimin shot a look towards Jin, and his hyung seemed to understand.

Seokjin lifted Jimin’s two pups into his arms. “Come on puppies, let's go upstairs to my place. We can bake cookies.” He turned on his heels and started walking away. Shooting a quick glance at Jimin as he walked away he added, “I’ll send Tae down to help.”

The omega barely had a chance to nod in response when Jungkook pushed open the door to his apartment. Jimin automatically felt a headache forming from the overbearing alpha scent. Trying to hold it together he entered on Jungkook’s heels. The first thing he noticed in the apartment were two teenagers – that Jimin could only assume was Beomgyu and Soobin – holding Hueningkai to the couch. The baby alpha however, was putting up a strong fight.

Hueningkai growled, his eyes locking with Jungkook – another alpha he now viewed as a threat. “My omega” he hissed. Showing his teeth he snapped at Jungkook in warning.

Jungkook however was not having any of that behaviour. Raising an eyebrow he stepped towards Hueningkai. “I’m not here for your omega,” Jungkook answered honestly. “I have my own.” He nodded towards Jimin to prove his point. In a normal situation, it wouldn’t be a positive idea to point out a mated omega in a room with an alpha in rut. However Hueningkai’s alpha was clearly imprinted and focused on Taehyun only.

“Omega” Hueningkai growled again. His gaze shifted away from Jungkook to look down the hall towards the bedrooms. There was a deep rumble in his throat as the baby alpha used whatever force he could muster and shove one of the betas – which already appeared to be struggling to hold on – away from him.

The beta rolled off the couch, knocked against the coffee table and hit the floor with a strong force. The male flinched slightly and grabbed at his arm with a groan.

“Beomgyun” the other beta – Soobin – called to his brother.

Jimin’s own eyes had widened as he approached the beta that had fallen. Concern was in his eyes. Kneeling beside Beomgyun he assisted in getting the younger to sit up. There was a cut bleeding on his forehead, likely from hitting the table. But luckily it didn’t appear to need stitches. “Are you okay?”

Beomgyu modded – which quickly earned a groan of pain due to his head. “Yeah” he answered weakly. “I’m fine.” He had sat up now and offered Jimin a small smile of reassurance

The attention in the room had shifted to check on the hurt beta. Jimin hadn’t considered how that might affect the situation. Hueningkai was able to successfully use the distraction to his advantage. With Soobin’s focus on his brother, his grip on the alpha had loosened. This allowed Hueningkai to easily shove the second beta away.

Soobin groaned, eyes widened as he fell backwards into the armband of the couch. Hueningkai, now free from his hold, jumped easily over the coffee table to approach the hallway. Neither Soobin nor Beomgyu were able to force themselves up quick enough to stop the alpha.

Jimin was able to scramble to his feet in time to grab at the alphas wrist; a desperate attempt at protecting the omega he knew was in another room. His grip, although tight, was likely not enough to hold the alpha back. Hueningkai had frozen only for a moment to gaze at his hyung. Jimin had thought the alpha might say something, but instead he turned back to the hallway and tugged at the hold Jimin had on him.

Jungkook however had suspected this to happen. He had carefully watched the interaction with Hueningkai and the betas. It was obvious he would use the distraction to his advantage to push them away. And it wasn’t hard for Jungkook to figure out where Hueningkai was most likely to go. As a result Jungkook had already positioned himself in the opening of the hallway. With his arms crossed and head held high, he was asserting himself as an alpha.

Hueningkai frozen, eyes opened in surprise when he noticed Jungkook blocking his way. “I want omega,” the baby alpha hissed. A sweat had broken out across his forehead, his rut taking full effect now judging by the tightness of his pants. “Omega!” Hueningkai showed his teeth and jumped forward, tugging himself away from Jimin and making an advance at Jungkook. His alpha was in complete control now.

Jungkook had wanted to avoid this. However it was becoming increasingly obvious he wasn’t going to reach through to Hueningkai without asserting himself. Holding his ground he locked eyes with Kai. His voice was strong and forceful as he stated, “submit.”

The baby alpha paused for a second, but continued forward nonetheless. Jimin was aware of what Jungkook was doing. There is a hierarchy within a pack. The elder you are, the higher of an alpha you are in terms of ranking. In this situation Jungkook was Hueningkai’s superior. He was the head alpha in the household. That meant, Hueningkai was required to submit to him. However, Hueningkai didn’t appear to do that.

“Submit” Jungkook’s voice tightened. His own eyes had widened and his back was pencil straight. He was showcasing his stance as a true alpha. Hueningkai stopped advancing, but he didn’t give into the commands of the alpha. His own posture remained strong like an alpha. “I am your superior. You will listen to me. I said submit!” the baby alpha flinched, his legs beginning to shake, but still he remained standing.

Jimin had never seen Jungkook act this way before. Sure when he had first met Jungkook the alpha was a jerk, but he had never asserted himself as an alpha. There was power behind him. One that showcased his true strength. Jimin was both impressed and slightly terrified at the same time. Plus, he found this version of Jungkook to be extremely attractive.

Jungkook took a final step forward, his heated breath brushing across Hueningkai’s skin. “Submit!” That was the last warning Hueningkai needed to break from the control of his alpha. Falling to his knees, the baby alpha gazed up at the elder. “Good” Jungkook stated. His eyes shot towards Jimin. “Go get Taehyun. I’m going to bring Hueningkai back to his own apartment.”

The want to chase after the omega seemed to wear off on Hueningkai. His focus had now shifted onto his overall sexual desire from rut. Clawing at his shirt he looked at Jungkook in desperation. “Lets go” Jungkook was his only reply as he helped the alpha to his feet. He knew the baby alpha would be better once he was in his own room back in his apartment. He’d be away from all scents of the omega and be able to find the sexual release he clearly required.

Jimin left the living room and went down the hall to the only door on the left. Stepping inside he found Taehyun curled into a ball. He had discarded his clothing somewhere around the room and did a makeshift nest surround lying. Jimin began releasing his own calming pheromones in hopes of soothing the omega as he carefully approached. “Taehyunie” he cooed. “It's Jiminie hyung. I’m here to help you.” Approaching the bed he found a pool of slick around the omega. Sighing Jimin glanced around the room for something to cover the omega with. Spotting what he assumed was Jungkook’s black bathrobe he grabbed at it.

“Is Taehyun okay?” Beomgyu had appeared in the open doorway. His eyes widened when he realized the state that Taehyunie was currently in. quickly he spun on his heels to offer the omega privacy. His cheeks were bright red with embarrassment.

“He’s going to be fine,” Jimin answered with ease. A small smile tugged at his lips as he approached the omega. It was sweet to see how the beta obviously cared for the younger male. Jimin was happy to see that Taehyun had friends like Beomgyu and Soobin that would protect him – not to mention the possibility of a certain beta having a crush on him.

Kneeling on the bed Jimin assisted Taehyun in sitting up slightly, once again releasing pheromones as a way of calming the whimpering omega. “It’s okay,” he whispered guiding Taehyun’s arms into the sleeves. Helping the younger to stand he tied the waistline and nodded happily. “Let's get you back to your room. You’ll be more comfortable there.”

Jimin began guiding Taehyun out of the bedroom, supporting him around his waist. Beomgyu followed like a lost puppy quickly behind, concern still on his face. Soobin reached out and grabbed for his brother when they passed through the living room.

“Let Jimin-ssi handle it now Beomgyu” he encouraged his younger brother. “Taehyunie will be fine.”

Offering another smile Jimin nodded in confirmation. Holding onto Taehyun he took the omega through the balcony doorway – knowing that Jungkook was heading through the hallway to Hueningkai’s apartment. “It’s going to be okay,” Jimin stated softly.

“It’s too hot,” Taehyun painted. His body was clammy and breaking out into a sweat. His cheeks were flaming red. It was natural for omegas to experience hot flashes during a heat.

“Let's get you cooled down,” Jimin explained, helping Taehyun to the bathroom. Getting Taehyunie to sit on the edge of the tub he got down on his knees to clean the pups toys out of the tub. Reaching over he started the water, choosing to put on the cold water primarily. From there he helped Taehyun slid into the water.

When in heat every omega required different levels and styles of care. Hen with Taehyung, Jimin had learnt the two worked well on a sexual level. However, never, in a million years would Jimin ever possibly consider that behaviour with Taehyun. The teen was like a son to him in many ways, with that in mind he was going to care for the new omega the way he would during his own son’s present.

Grabbing a washcloth he gently began running the water over the Younger's skin. Jimin was humming softly, letting the sounds and scents act as comfort. Carefully he moved the soft cloth across Taehyun’s face, wiping away the old tear stains.

“I didn’t want to be an omega,” Taehyun stated, ending the silence in the bathroom. His voice was strained, rough from the crying he had done back in Jungkook’s bedroom. Jimin’s eyes widened slightly. He had assumed the omega was withering sadly in physical pain – but it was emotional? “I knew I likely would be, because of my scent and body structure. But I had hoped, prayed, I’d present as at least a beta. Betas have more rights and acceptance than a male omega ever will.”

“Oh Taehyunie” Jimin’s voice nearly broke as he watched the omegas eyes swell with tears.

“I won't stand a chance,” Taehyun whimpered. “All my dreams, everything I was fighting for is going to be lost. A male omega will never be accepted in the idol industry, I’ll struggle simply with winning basic dance competitions now. I will forever be judged based on my sub gender. As of today my future has been decided for me.”

“And what do you think that future is now?” Jimin asked, although he knew he wasn’t going to like the answer. It was no secret that society judged and limited omegas – especially male omegas. Jimin had once experienced the very feelings Taehyun faced now. There was a time where Jimin felt like his prospects were limited.

“You know how omegas are viewed,” Taehyun snorted. He shook his head slowly, a light chuckle sounding. “Omegas are expected to find a mate. They are used for sex, for their bodies. Their only job is to birth and raise pups.” The tears began rolling down his face, body shaking slightly. “The alphas already make advances to me at school. See me for sex and pleasure. That’s all I will be. That’s all I’ll ever be.” The tears were coming with force, struggling to suck in air.

Jimin’s eyes widened. “Taehyun, Taehyunie, it’s okay. Relax. That isn’t true. You are going to have a bright future. Being an omega doesn’t prevent you from having that.” The teenager didn’t seem to lessen in terms of pain. He began to hyperventilate, struggling to breath and grasping at his chest. It was obvious he was entering a panic attack.

Pushing himself off the floor, Jimin stepped into the bathtub – fully dressed. Sitting behind Taehyun, he wrapped his arms around the young omega and tugged him to his chest. Giving Taehyun a squeeze Jimin hoped he could reassure the younger.

“I’ve lost it all Jiminie hyung,” Taehyun whimpered. His weakened behaviour broke Jimin’s heart. “I won't be an idol, I don’t stand a chance of it anymore. I’ll be laughed off the stage. I’ll be taken out of gym class and put into lessons on housekeeping. Everything I love about myself is going to be striped away from me. The only thing I will be viewed as is someone to have and raise pups. I wanted more for myself. I deserve more. I shouldn’t lose out because I’m an omega.” The tears fell as a waterfall.

“Taehyun” Jimin found whatever force he could to get the strong words out. “You will not lose out on opportunities because you are an omega. Your sub gender will not diminish the brightness of your future, because it will not allow it. Do you understand me Taehyun? You are in control of the paths you take in life.” Jimin firmly held the omega against him. He bowed his head and rested his cheek on Taehyun’s head.

“There will be glass ceilings. But you need to understand that glass is breakable. You can be the omega that shatters the glass ceiling designed to hold us down. You will face discrimination, but you will do so head on. You will not allow your sub gender to define you, because when you do, society has already won. You are more than are an omega; an omega is only a piece of you. The true essence of you being is Kang Taehyun, and the Kang Taehyun I know wouldn’t take this shit from anyone.

“The only one who will select the correct path for you will be yourself. You cannot deny that. You have the power and control to reach every single dream of yours. You will be an idol on the stage should that be what you want. We will not allow your sub gender to change that. You have more experience and talent than most alphas. If you want to attend school to become a doctor – rather than the typical omega career as a nurse – then I know you will be running a department one day within a hospital.

“You are powerful. You are bold and strong and beautiful. Nothing is going to change that you are as an individual. As you said, we knew you would be an omega, but that never stopped your training before or your dreaming. And that won’t start now. When you are feeling better we will get back in the studio and practice twice as hard, we will get you auditions or showcases, whatever the hell you need to achieve every single dream.

“And just so we’re clear, omegas are worth more than simply birthing pups or raising them. You have seen that proven with your hyungs. Jin is taking a chance on acting. Before long he will be on the big screen for movies. Taehyung is attending school and within the walls has become a treasured model. As for myself, I have proven time and time again that although I have pups that have never stopped me. I work three jobs to support my puppies, one of them being a dream come true to me. I am blessed and honoured with having students such as you to train as the next generation of dancers. Having a career in dance was all I ever wanted and I have done that, with two puppies.

“Omegas are strong. In my personal opinion they are stronger than any alpha ever could be. You come from a pack of courageous omegas that are all striving towards breaking barriers. Do not deny yourself that history. You were raised to embrace it, and I know that, because I helped raise you. I have been guiding you as an omega since you were eleven years old. I know the greatness you can achieve Taehyun, so long as you don’t stop fighting for your rights.”

Taehyun, during the speech, had tilted his face so it was nuzzled into Jimin’s neck. Breathing in the scent, his body language obviously relaxed. Nosing along Jimin’s scent gland, the omega slowly nodded. His tears had dried and the strong Taehyun that Jimin had always loved was beginning to reappear.

“What have we got here?” Taehyung asked, entering the bathroom with two bags hanging from his arms. Setting the items aside he took a kneel to the floor where Jimin had once been.

“Just discussing how powerful omegas can be,” Jimin answered, gently rubbing Taehyun’s back in a soothing motion.

“Damn straight” Taehyung answered with a beaming smile. He reached forward and ran his fingers through Taehyun’s damp hair. “Omegas are some strong ass bitches – literally.”

Jimin snickered a little at the pathetic excuse of a joke. “What are you doing here?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Jin texted me,” Tae explained. “Told me that Taehyunie was going into heat. So of course, I came by to help. I brought food and toys.”

“T-toys?” Jimin’s eyes widened and he felt Taehyun stiffed against his body.

Taehyung’s expression softened. “I know you might not want them right now Taehyunie, but I want you to have the option. I didn’t buy anything crazy, just simple standard toys. You don’t have to use them, but they are here if you do.”

“What about the food?” Jimin asked, eyeing the brown paper bag. He was speechless regarding the fact that Taetae had gone out to buy sex toys for the teenager. Of course he understood the rationality behind it, he just simply didn’t want to picture it.

“Ah” Taehyung reached for the bag and peeled it open. “Dumpling soup” he stated. Lifting a little plastic bowl with the lid from the bag he pulled off the top. The soup released a thick steam. Grabbing for the chopsticks he stirred the bowl slowly. “I figured it was best to bring Taehyunie something easy to eat. You want to keep your strength up.” He lifted one of the dumplings and held it out towards Taehyun.

The young omega was able to bite the food and swallow, however he remained pressed into Jimin’s side the entire time. Taehyun was only able to eat three dumplings before he began to shift uncomfortably. He released a low whimper, “it feels hot.”

Jimin shot Taehyung a knowing look, which nodded in agreement. “Taehyun, it’s time to go to your room.” Taehyung reached into the bath to assist getting the baby omega to his feet – Jimin standing quickly after. The two elders wrapped Taehyunie in a fluffy robe. Taehyung looked at Jimin with concern, which was dripping water all over the floor, but the elder was quick to wave the concern away. He’ll dry the floors later. Right now they needed to get Taehyun settled in his room.

“You’ll feel better soon,” Jimin stated, leading Taehyun down the hall, leaving droplets of water as he went.

Taehyung grabbed the plastic bag with his newly bought toys before gasping in remembrance. “Oh I almost forgot,” he said, turning in the opposite direction of Jimin and returning to the living room.

Jimin got Taehyun settled into his bed gathering the blankets around him. “It’s going to be okay. Let your omega guide you through this” he encouraged softly. “If your omega wants to build a nest, do it. If there is something else your body craves, don’t shy away from it. It’s a natural part of heats and presenting.”

“Here we go,” Taehyung announced entering the small room. He set the bag of toys on the bedside table and held up what looked like a large duffle bag. “I’ve got nest building items,” he announced turning it upside down so the stray articles of clothing that had been stuffed inside fell out.

“Where did you get all that?” Jimin asked curiously. The baby omega had become intrigued with the clothing and reached towards them. He began to organize a nest around himself.

“I found a couple Taehyun’s friends hanging out in the hallway” Tae shrugged slightly. “Two betas. They stated they were concerned about Taehyunie and wanted to help. So they had gathered some of their clothes he can use as a nest. Which I personally think will be beneficial as it’ll give a scent other than omega but not be as overwhelming as an alpha.”

Slowly Jimin nodded in agreement. He could understand Taehyung’s point of view, and it actually made sense. A betas scent is naturally calming. It’ll have a way of relaxing Taehyun’s omega without another wolf having to be present. As a bonus they were good friends of Taehyun, which is what he needs now more than ever.

“We are going to leave you now” Jimin offered a smile in Taehyun’s direction as both him and Tae back out of the room. “Everything will be fine. Call us if you need anything.”

Jimin pulled the door shut with a heavy sigh after a stressful day. He glanced at Taehyung, “would you like a drink?”

“You mean would I like the bottle?” Taehyung answered, “Yeah that sounds great Jiminie.”

This earned a laugh from the elder, clearly something he needed tonight. “The bottle it is!”

In the end Jimin hadn’t done any drinking – leaving that up to Taetae. Ever since having pups he barely drank, only the occasional glass, however now that he was with Jungkook, he had decided to stop drinking all together. This was a way of him showing his support to the alpha.

The two omegas had cuddled on the couch watching a movie, taking turns to check on Taehyunie. Eventually, the comfort of relaxing had got to Taehyung and he drifted off to sleep against Jimin’s shoulder. Smiling softly Jimin guided Taehyung to rest his head on the pillow. He then draped a blanket across Taehyung and tucked him in.

Jimin had hoped he hadn’t missed Jungkook out on the balcony that night. It was long after the time they usually met, but perhaps Jungkook would’ve waited for him. Approaching the door the omega smiled wide, finding Jungkook tucked into a seat with his legs crossed and a blanket around his shoulders.

“Hey” Jimin slid the balcony door shut behind him as he stepped outside. He took the free seat beside Jungkook glancing at him silently. The smile slowly weakened as he took in Jungkook’s body language. He could sense the alpha was unsettled and deep in thought. 

“Hi” Jungkook answered in a deep voice. Pressed between his lips was a cigarette - two buts already crushed into the floor. For once Jimin figured he shouldn’t pressure the alpha to stop. Everyone had a stressful day and needed some form of relief. “How’s Taehyun?” Jungkook questioned, turning his gaze to the omega. 

“He’s alright,” Jimin answered. “As good as a newly presented omega can be. His heat is fairly intense at the moment. But it’s coming in waves. He felt better about an hour ago. Taehyung and I were able to get him to eat some soup.” 

“Good” Jungkook nodded firmly. “I’m glad to hear it.” 

“How’s Hueningkai?” Jimin asked, wondering how the alpha was adjusting. He recognized that Taehyun was encountering his own personal struggles. However Hueningkai was forced into his presentation. That was bound to take a strong toll on the teenager. 

“He’s alright,” Jungkook answered softly. “I got him across the hall to Yoongi and Hoseok. He put up a strong fight. But he relaxed when he was separated from Taehyun. I figure the omega pheromones were forcing him to be more aggressive than he would’ve been during a normal rut.” Jungkook pulled the cigarette from his mouth and slowly blew the smoke out - turning away from Jimin as he did so. 

“It’s not your fault” Jimin stated, figuring it was best to get to the point. He had already considered the way Jungkook must be feeling right now. The alpha had left the four teenagers alone to come assist Jimin. Jungkook is likely the type to best himself up over it, thinking that if he had only stayed he could’ve prevented it somehow. “You couldn’t have known Taehyun would present when you were gone. Hell, even if he had presented with you there he still would’ve triggered Hueningkai’s rut. There was no way for you to stop it.” 

“No, I couldn’t have stopped it,” Jungkook agreed. Tossing the smoke to the ground he stomped it out. “But it could’ve avoided getting worse. I would’ve been able to prevent the fight.” 

“You’re wrong” Jimin stated, more force to his tone now. “If anyone could’ve stopped it, it was I. You left the four boys alone because of me. I called you and asked for help because my car broke down. If I hadn’t called you, you never would’ve left the apartment. If I hadn’t gone out in my car today I never would be stranded. If I had bought a better car it never would’ve broken down over something so minimal.” 

“What?” Jungkook eventually cut the omega off. Quickly he began shaking his head. “What the hell are you talking about Jimin? You couldn’t have known your car was going to break down! And you did exactly what you should’ve done. You called your alpha for help. I want you to be able to rely on me. I don’t want you thinking like that Jimin. That’s absolutely ridiculous.” 

“Exactly” Jimin answered, a smile tugging at his lips. “I couldn’t have known my car was going to break down today. It was completely unexpected. Just as you couldn’t have known that Taehyun was going to present during the one hour you were out of the apartment and trigger Hueningkai’s own present. I did exactly what I should’ve done, called my alpha for help. And you did, exactly what you should’ve done.

“You came to help your omega. Your omega and pups were in distress. You and your alpha were in a position where you could help when I needed it most. That is part of a role as an alpha. You did what you needed to do.

“You left Soobin and Beomgyu in charge with the expectation that they would handle any problems that arise. And they did exactly that. Had they not been here, tonight would’ve been an entirely different outcome. Without their interference, Taehyun would’ve been in an extremely dangerous situation. But those two betas handled it beyond their years and skill level. You had left Taehyun and Hueningkai with two hyungs that would protect them.

“When the situation got out of hand, you were there. You got Hueningkai to submit before anyone could get seriously hurt. You guided him back to his apartment and I can only assume cared for him if Yoongi wasn’t around. You became his head alpha and handled it with the maturity of any other head alpha. I’m proud of you. And you should be too.”

Jungkook nodded and rested his head back against the concrete wall. “Thank you Jimin hyung” he answered in a small voice. This only made Jimin frown slightly. There was still thought going in Jungkook’s mind that he hadn’t spoken off. “You’re right,” Jungkook agreed. “It’s not my fault, just as it isn’t yours. I need to be thankful that Beomgyu and Soobin were around to prevent the outcome from being worse. That’s what matters. It happened, it’s in the past. So long as nobody got hurt I am happy.”

“But it’s more than that,” Jimin stated leaning forward slightly, his eyes locked with Jungkook’s. “There’s something else wrong, isn’t there? I can smell it. You’re nervous. Why?”

“My appa called today,” Jungkook mumbled. It certainly wasn’t a statement Jimin had expected to hear. After the last interaction Jungkook had with his appa Jimin figured it’ll be some time before he heard from him again. Jimin wasn’t naïve to assume Jungkook would never hear from the elder ever again – he had simply hoped it wouldn’t be within only two weeks.

“What did he want?” Jimin asked softly. His hand went to rest on Jungkook’s knee, squeezing it reassuringly. Whatever Jungkook’s appa talked to him about clearly wasn’t a positive conversation, but regardless Jimin was going to support him.

“This Saturday he wants me to participate as a host with Mnet and their new variety showcase” Jungkook glanced down at the ground where his last burned out cigarette rested. Jimin could only assume the alpha was contemplating having another.

“As a host for a variety show?” Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed. “I understand that your appa worked for an entertainment company, but why would they want you as a host? You’re a nobody. Don’t they usually select idols or models?” Jimin’s eyes quickly widened, realizing he hadn’t worded that well. “Not that I mean you’re a nobody and don’t matter. That’s not what I was trying to say at all. What I mean –“

“I know what you meant” Jungkook cut Jimin off with a light chuckle. “I’m not offended.” Sighing softly, Jungkook tore his eyes away from the ground in favour of looking at Jimin. “Hyung, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“W-what is it?” Jimin released his hold on Jungkook’s knee and leaned back slightly. His lips parted and eyes turned sad. From his experience sentences such as these never ended well for him. It often led to heartbreak. He should’ve realized things weren’t going to end well for Jimin. He should’ve known. Alphas always end up leaving him, why would Jungkook have been any different. “Are you… are you breaking up with me?”

“What?” Jungkook gasped. He reached over and quickly grabbed at Jimin’s hand to hold. “No, oh no, Jiminie, I will never break up with you. Trust me when I say this. You are the one for me. I am in this with you for life now. I know how I feel about you, how my alpha already views you, and I am never going to change that.

“This isn’t… it’s not about you and I. It's a personal piece of my past that I haven’t told you yet. I never meant to keep it a secret. I don’t normally talk about this part of me. I had always designed it to remain separate. But if we are supposed to be a partnership I can't keep these things from you.” Jungkook took a deep breath as he paused to collect himself. Jimin gave him the time he needed to adjust, knowing whatever it was Jungkook needed to tell wasn’t easy on him.

“You’re right, about hosts on variety shows. They prefer to select someone within the entertainment industry – more often than not, an idol” Jungkook pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. “Which is exactly what they did…”

“They did…” Jimin asked in the smallest of voices.

“I used to be an idol” Jungkook nodded slowly. “I began training at age eleven after falling in love with the industry at age ten. I debuted under BigHit Entertainment with the stage name JJK. My visuals consisted of wearing a lace or sheer mask when making public appearances. This was to add mystery to the character I played and to keep my identity hidden. I was able to move through middle and high school as a normal student. Nobody knew who I was. It was exactly how I wanted it.”

“You were an idol,” Jimin whispered. He was stunned. Never would he have imagined Jungkook as an idol – much less Jimin dating an ex idol. What kid of k-drama was he living in?

“I was” Jungkook answered. “I left the industry when I started university. There are many reasons for this, and I promise I will tell you soon. But today isn’t the time. My mind is so clouded. I don’t know how to get out it. My appa doesn’t just work for an entertainment company. He is the CEO of BigHit.”

“Jeon Jungwoo” Jimin sighed; he should’ve realized it. The family name and the Jung. Jungkook had been passionate in his discussion with Namjoon regarding the industry. It came from personal experience.

“Exactly” Jungkook smiled weakly. “If I do not attend as host this Saturday he will cut me off from all my money, even what I earned as an idol.”

“That’s not legal Jungkookie,” Jimin answered.

“Rarely anything my appa does is actually legal” Jungkook shrugged. “I don’t know what to do. What decision am I supposed to make?”

“You go” Jimin stated simply. The omega smiled encouragingly at Jungkook in hopes of comforting him. Standing from his seat he moved to sit on Jungkook’s lap. Wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s neck he bowed his head to rub their cheeks together. Releasing pheromones Jimin continued. “You are going to go. You will host the show for one day only and put it past you. I am not one to give into blackmail, but that money is yours. Unless you want to go to court, I suggest you attend the taping. From there we can do everything in our power to get your bank account shifted to one your appa doesn’t have access to.”

“But I’m scared” Jungkook whispered. He nuzzled his nose into Jimin’s neck and breathed in the strawberry scent. “I am terrified. I’ve never been good in these situations. I’m not that best at conversations. I tend to be shy. I will have to walk the red carpet and take photographs. And I’m going to be there alone, I’m not always comfortable.”

“You won't be alone” Jimin smiled softly. His fingers began to trail through Jungkook’s hair. “I’ll go with you. You wear a mask and no one knows who you are. I will do the exact same thing. I’ll walk with you into the building and wait backstage for you. I’m sure you’ll feel better with someone you know there.”

“You’ll come with me?” Jungkook’s eyes widened. “To the variety show on Saturday?”

“Of course” Jimin nodded “as you said, we are partners. I’m there when I need me. I’ll wear a mask so nobody recognizes me. And you can call me PJM or JJM to stick with your theme” he giggled.

“JJM” Jungkook smiled softly. He ran his nose against Jimin’s scent gland once more before pulling back. “Why aren’t you mad at me?”

“What would being mad do for me Jungkook?” Jimin asked. “You and I technically officially started dating less than a week ago, I can understand the slight delay. Isn’t this what dating is about? Learning things about each other? That’s exactly what we’re doing tonight. I’m learning that you were an idol. I am thankful and glad that you told me. You could’ve kept it hidden from me forever, but you didn’t.

“Now, it’s your turn to rely on me the way I did with you earlier today. That makes my omega happy. That I can be there for you when you need me.”

“I’ll always need you Jimin” Jungkook whispered. Jungkook rested his hand on Jimin’s cheek and tugged Jimin forward to close the gap, locking their lips together.

The pheromones spinning around the balcony had obviously affected Jimin, as he swiftly reacted to the kiss. There was no hesitation as he parted his lips. Guiding his hands down from Jungkook’s neck he grabbed the front of the alphas shirt, nails digging into the fabric. Jimin couldn’t make out the sounds of traffic below him in the streets or the flash of headlights. The only thing he cared about now was Jungkook.

Jungkook didn’t delay in his response either. They had been careful regarding their interactions all day with the pups in view, now that they were alone Jungkook could finally relax in the embrace. Releasing his grip from Jimin’s face he moved his hands to the omegas waist – his fingertips resting lower than appropriate on Jimin’s ass.

Guiding his tongue into Jimin’s mouth they began a fight for dominance. From Jungkook’s experience with kisses, the omega would often submit to the alpha. However, he had long since learnt Jimin was not like other omega. Jimin put up a fight. Quickly the omegas tongue pressed against Jungkook’s, trying to force both into Jungkook’s own mouth.

The alpha released a low growl. Fighting against Jimin he struggled with maintaining control. Lowering his hands, Jungkook fully grasped Jimin’s ass. Giving it a firm squeeze he got the exact reaction he expected.

Jimin released a quick gasp, freezing the kiss for a moment. Dropping his walls allowed Jungkook to take the opportunity and completely slid his tongue into Jimin’s mouth, giving him the upper hand. Jungkook slowly guided his tongue across the side and top of Jimin’s mouth, exploring the space to its full potential.

Another groan sounded from the alpha as he pressed Jimin’s hips downwards. Their crotches quickly came in contact with each other. Jimin hesitated, but only for a second. He had kissed Jungkook several times over the last few days, and he was experienced with kissing. But this interaction was crossing into unknown territory.

The world remained frozen around the two males. Their thoughts were completely engulfed with each other. The memory of this kiss would linger far after they separated.

Jungkook pulled back from the locked lips in favour of bowing his head to the side. Lightly, he began to press his mouth against the skin of Jimin’s neck. His lips brushed against Jimin’s scent gland as he moved to leave several marks – marks that Jimin would likely need to cover up the next morning.

Releasing a light moan Jimin bucked his hips forward. It was an impulse that he simply couldn’t control. Slowly he began to feel Jungkook’s response beneath him. Jimin felt Jungkook press forward, showing the omega how he was making him feel.

Jimin pushed his hands harder against Jungkook’s chest, tugging his own neck away. The omega swiftly titled downwards to lock his lips on the alphas neck. Jimin could be just as possessive as any alpha. He wanted to leave his mark on the younger so anyone who saw him would know he was already claimed.

Jungkook felt his pants tighten uncomfortably around his crotch. In need of relief he lifted his hips and began grinding against Jimin. A low moan escaped and a growl quickly followed. “Omega” Jungkook forced the words out through clenched teeth.

Running his teeth against Jungkook’s skin in a soft warning, Jimin quickly pressed them harder into his neck. That was sure to leave a large mark. “Alpha” Jimin purred out, releasing more pheromones. Pulling away from the alphas neck Jimin recaptured Jungkook’s lips.

Responding rapidly Jungkook pressed back in the kiss. This time he relented to Jimin, allowing the omega to take the lead. He felt Jimin force his tongue forward. Jimin captured Jungkook’s bottom lip in his mouth, giving it a gentle tug.

Neither male knew exactly how far they were about to go. There had been no sign of stopping. Which is likely why it was a good thing when Taehyung interrupted them on the balcony.

“Ah look what we have here” Taehyung smirked, leaning into the balcony doorway with his arms crossed.

Jimin pulled back from Jungkook quickly, ending the kiss. A deep blush was coating his cheeks in embarrassment. He moved to climb off Jungkook’s lap, but the younger grabbed onto Jimin’s hips and held him in place. With one glance at Jungkook’s eyes Jimin blushed even harder, realizing if he was to move from Jungkook’s lap it’d be even more embarrassing for the alpha than the situation was now.

“I am all for a good make out session” Taehyung teased lightly, flashing Jimin a knowing look. “And I hate to break this up. But it’s after midnight. And you have work tomorrow morning Jimin – we both know how difficult it is to get you out of bed when tired.”

“I uh yeah, thanks Taehyung,” Jimin stated, remaining in his spot on Jungkook’s lap. When the other omega made no effort to leave Jimin added, “I’ll be inside in a minute.”

Taehyung laughed deeply and rolled his eyes. “I get it. You want to kiss your lover goodbye. Just make it quick.” He gave a cute little wave at the couple before stepping back into the apartment.

Jimin released a deep sigh. “Sorry about him” Jimin apologized to Jungkook. “He tends to pop up at all the worst moments.”

“You have some interesting friends” Jungkook sighed, but this was followed by a light chuckle. The entire incident was rather amusing really.

“That I do” Jimin offered his own giggle. “They are also incredibly sweet.”

“But you are the sweetest” Jungkook whispered. Leaning his head down he captured Jimin’s mouth in a final, soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Kittens!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> You got to learn why Jin can't have children and Jungkook opened up with Jimin regarding his past. And don't forget the fact that Taehyun presented as an omega and triggered Hueningkai's rut. The next chapter with Jimin and Jungkook at the variety show is set to be an exciting one. 
> 
> Chapter Question: Taehyun appears to have both Hueningkai and Beomgyu interested in him, which should he end up with?
> 
> Thank you so much for over a thousand kudos!! I truly appreciate all the love you have showered this story with.Thank you Kittens!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megz_cat)


	13. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have pups Jungkook?” Minhyun asked. 
> 
> “N-no” Jimin tried to explain.
> 
> “I do” Jungkook answered confidently, cutting off Jimin’s protests. “And they are the most incredible pups I could have ever asked to share my life with.” 
> 
> “That’s really amazing JJK” Baekho said with a flashing smile. “Congratulations on finding yourself a mate and having a family.” 
> 
> “Those are things that idols often only dream of having” JR added. “We don’t often consider it a possible reality.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kittens, 
> 
> This chapter is mostly written from Jungkook's point of focus - as it does focus on the idol world. I apologize the pups don't make an appearance, however the next chapter is Parents Day and will be filled with fluffy pup time. Please be patient.
> 
> I also apologize for the late update. Anyways, happy reading!

“Are you certain that I look okay?” Jimin nibbled on his bottom lip as he gazed over the tight leather pants and black button up dress shirt that was longer in the back. Taehyung had spent the morning helping him pick out the perfect outfit that complimented Jimin’s appearance – and coincided with the style JJK typically promoted. Looking in the mirror he had been aware that he looked attractive, the pants hugged his ass well and the shirt had a low cut V to show his chest. However, he could shake the feeling that Jungkook’s fans wouldn’t like it – although rationally he shouldn’t be concerned about that.

“Do you like the way you look?” Jungkook asked leaning back into the plush seating of the private car he had been sent. It had been a shock to Jimin when a slick black van pulled up to the apartment building to collect the two males. Jimin had foolishly assumed the alpha would drive them to Mnet studio – but of course this wasn’t Jungkook, this was JJK.

The alpha reached his hand forward and softly ran his fingers through the others hair. The blonde locks had been bleached recently to remove any roots. Jungkook twirled a stray strand between his fingers before lightly tucking it behind Jimin’s ear.

“I do” Jimin nodded slightly. “I like the way it looks on me. But what if your fans don’t like it? There might be photographers there. I don’t want to be plastered over magazines only to have everyone hate my outfit.”

Jungkook released a low chuckle, his hand moving down to the back of Jimin’s neck. Tugging the man forward he rested their forwards together. “Ah hyung” Jungkook breathed out. “Their opinions are not ones that matter. That is something I learnt over the years. You cannot please everyone, but that is all right, because the only person you have to please is yourself. A photograph in a magazine that fans view is a passing moment they will notice and then forget. These experiences are memories you will remember, as you are the one who lived it. Do not concern yourself with gaining approval from fans over a photograph, simply allow yourself to feel comfortable and happy in the clothing you wear.”

“When did you get so wise?” Jimin smiled softly. His small hand rested on Jungkook’s thigh and he slowly circled his thumb. This alpha had wisdom beyond his years in topic Jimin never imagined him knowing.

“Shortly after I debuted and I realized nothing I would ever do will please the consensus,” Jungkook answered, offering his own smile in return. “I decided I would rather please myself. That’s always been my primary focus.”

“You are going to be a going train the next generation idols into wonderful and strong individuals” Jimin said in awe.

Jungkook tilted his head slightly. “Why do you say that? Not that I don’t appreciate the compliment of course.”

“That’s what you want to do isn’t it?” Jimin asked in return. “I thought you wanted to train potential idols?”

“Well yes it is” Jungkook nodded. “But why do you think I’ll be good at it?” there was a clear sign of a lack of confidence in Jungkook’s tone. He had always been so certain regarding his future in training, however maybe he had some concerns he hadn’t been showing.

“The knowledge you have and willing to share is unbelievable. You wont train simply on skills of singing or dancing, you will not teach how to be on a stage or in photographs. You are comfortable in speaking on the hardships in the idol industry. What you just said to me, I am certain you’ll tell trainees. They need to dress for themselves, act for themselves, love for themselves. Whereas it’s a moment for fans it is a memory for you.” Jimin reached forward and stroked Jungkook’s cheek. “Skills of performance is important for idols, but strength and realization of ones self is crucial as a person.”

Jungkook let out a low rumble of a chuckle. “You have a way of knowing exactly what I need to hear.” he leaned forward and captured Jimin’s lips with his in a soft kiss. Sucking lightly on Jimin’s plump bottom lip. For a moment Jungkook thought as though he was hallucinating. Perhaps his senses were simply heighted. He could’ve sworn he tasted a sweet flavor of strawberry.

“Something wrong?” Jimin was frowning slightly as he pulled back from the kiss. He had felt the alpha freeze within the kiss.

“It’s silly” Jungkook stated, trying to brush the concern away. But when Jimin raised an eyebrow showing no interest in letting the concern fade Jungkook sighed. I thought I tasted strawberries when we kissed. Which is silly. I know you can smell like strawberries, but it’s impossible to taste like them too.”

Jimin giggled at this statement. His eyes closed slightly with a burst of happiness. “Oh Jungkookie” Jimin patted Jungkook’s knee softly fighting back another burst of giggles. “It’s my lip gloss! It’s strawberry flavored.”

“I didn’t realize you wear lip gloss,” Jungkook mumbled trying to rationalize his ridiculous surprise and confusion.

“There are many things I wear that you have not yet experienced” Jimin practically purred. He winked teasingly as his hand moved higher up Jungkook’s thigh.

“W-what?” Jungkook’s eyes widened and his mouth parted in surprise. Swiftly a blush appeared on his cheeks. There was a spike in his scent as Jimin’s words interested him.

“I think you know what I mean alpha” Jimin replied. The omega began to lean towards the alpha, however the sudden force of the car coming to a stop. The two men, having been unprepared gutted forward and knocked heads together. Jimin let out a deep groan and Jungkook was cursing under his breath. “Sorry about that” Jimin mumbled.

“It was an accident,” Jungkook answered rubbing his forehead. Turning towards the window the alpha sighed deeply. “We’re here,” he stated. Although the windows were tinted Jungkook could easily see out. The crowds of fans had already begun lining the red carpet. The fans of course were not only Jungkook’s, they had come to see his co-host – a model he didn’t know the name of – and the guests NU’EST. However, Jungkook knew he was likely to be the highlight of the show as it was rare for him to make any appearance.

The press had already received their media setups, cameras and microphones stationed along the edge. The interviews were immediately at attention as the car slid into position. The crowd had started to cheer.

“Are you ready?” Jimin asked softly. He was leaning over Jungkook to gaze at the red carpet.

“No” Jungkook answered honestly. “But I likely never will be.” He took a deep breath and bowed his head to capture Jimin’s lips in a sweet kiss that lasted far too short. Pulling his own mask up to cover his face, he then waited for Jimin to do the same. Turning to the door he pushed it open, the crowd instantly came to life. Jungkook stepped out and paused holding a hand back into the car for Jimin.

Taking his own deep breath Jimin grasped Jungkook’s hand and stepped outside. The cameras began to flash taking photographs of the notorious JJK and the mysterious omega by his side. Their hands remained held together as they moved forward. Jimin carefully walked across the pathway, his hand squeezing tighter to Jungkook. There were so many eyes watching their every move.

“It’s okay” Jungkook whispered reassuringly as a camera flashed. He stopped in front of the pinned up backdrop with the name of the show and logo displayed. He wrapped an arm around Jimin’s waist looking straight at the press. Shifting slightly every few seconds he guided Jimin the best he could. Tilting his head to one side and then turning to another. Glancing down at the omega he offered a smile, although he knew the other would barely notice it past the black sheer mask.

Jimin’s eyes softened as he gazed at Jungkook. He leaned up and rested his forehead against Jungkook’s. The two males remained frozen, attention only on each other that they didn’t notice the crowed gushing at the sweet interaction.

“JJK! JJK!” the reporters began to call in unison. “Who’s the omega?” “Is this your mate?” “Are you returning to music?” “When’s your next performance?”

Jungkook chuckled lightly, sliding easily into his new role. He raised a hand to silence the others. “One question at a time” he stated firmly. Holding Jimin by the waist he glanced at a reporter in the front row and nodded for him to ask a question.

“Who is the omega?” the reported asked.

“This is PJM” Jungkook answered with the name they had agreed on. “He graciously agreed to attend the filming today as my special guest.”

“Is he your mate?” another member of the press questioned.

“PJM is not my mate” Jungkook answered in a natural voice. “Although I hope he will be.” Perhaps it was a little over share, but Jungkook figured it would be an added bonus of pissing his appa off.

“What’s it like having JJK as your alpha?” a female omega asked – the only omega in the group.

Jimin’s eyes widened. Was the question directed towards Jimin? He hadn’t expected to actually say anything to the press. He thought he’d just stand there and looks pretty on Jungkook’s arm. Glancing at Jungkook he raised an eyebrow, a silent way of asking if he should answer. Jungkook offered a nod in return.

“JJK is a wonderful alpha” Jimin’s voice was timid as he nervously answered the question. “I have never met another alpha who is as caring and dedicated to his pack like JJK. He is my greatest support and loudest cheerleader. I am very lucky to have him.” Jimin glanced up at Jungkook fondly.

“PJM what is our occupation?” a reporter called out.

“I am a dancer,” Jimin answered, deciding that was the best way to describe what he did. If he stated he worked at as studio teaching dance he could possibly be tracked down. “Dancing has always been my passion.”

“Were you JJK’s backup dancer?” a male beta asked.

“No I wasn’t” Jimin replied lightly.

“If PJM was my backup dancer I likely never would’ve left the industry. Anything for the chance to see PJM perform” Jungkook teased lightly. This earned a blush from the omega. Jungkook had yet to see Jimin officially dance – at most he has witnessed the occasional dance party in his living room with the pups. “Any other questions?”

“What are your thoughts on the guests for todays show?”

“I have only occasionally interacted with NU’EST over the past few years, meeting with them at award shows, but I do not know them personally. From my experience they are bright individuals that have done well with creating a name for them. They clearly have strong skills in performance. I can understand why they are raising stars in the industry. I look forward to getting to know them better today” Jungkook’s answer was clear and professional.

“How do you feel about your co-host Bomi?” a reporter asked, snapping more photos.

For a moment Jungkook glanced at Jimin in a look of pure confusion. Was this supposed to be a name Jungkook recognized? He didn’t really follow many idols or keep up to date on social media. Jimin only offered a shrug; he was even more out of date than Jungkook.

“Bomi is an up and coming model” one of the members of the press explained.

“Ah” Jungkook nodded a little awkwardly. “Although I don’t know much about Bomi I am excited to meet her. I hope that we are about to work positively as co-host and ensure the program is successful. I think that’s all the questions we have time for today. Thank you.” Jungkook bowed in gratitude – Jimin doing the same.

“That wasn’t so bad” Jimin mumbled as the lights flashed and the crowd cheered. His hand returned to holding Jungkook’s hand.

“Usually I don’t like talking in front of crowds – especially regarding my private life.” Jungkook lead Jimin into the studio building where production setup was underway. Staff was running past in desperation to organize everything. “Having you beside me made me much more comfortable than normal.”

“Ah JJK!” a light voice cheered. A beta women dressed in a slick black jumpsuit came charging towards the couple. “You brought a friend… we were unaware.”

“This is my personal guest PJM” Jungkook stated. “He is going to hang out in my dressing room and then watch the broadcast from backstage. You wont even realize he is around.”

“Of course” the beta nodded. “I will show you to your dressing room.” The staff must have all been extremely busy and could barely spare a minute considering the beta was hurrying to the point where Jimin was practically jogging to keep up with her.

“Thanks” Jungkook stated entering the simple dressing room with Jimin. There was a standard design to the room, with a vanity table and mirrors, a leather couch and a TV tucked in the corner running the Mnet broadcast. There was a long table pressed against a wall decorated with a variety of food and drinks.

“You certainly receive the royal treatment” Jimin teased glancing around the delicate room. It was interesting to see how the other half lived. Whereas Jimin had been struggling to get by over the past four or so years, Jungkook was attending performances or showcases where he was constantly spoiled.

Jungkook shrugged “I suppose” he answered, “Whatever we don’t eat we can take home with us.” Moving towards the table he glanced over the choices of snacks licking his lips. “Oh dango!” Jungkook cheered lifting the Japanese dumpling to take a bite. Humming happily he wiped the corner of his mouth clean from the whipped cream and red bean paste.

Jimin giggled slightly and came over to him. “It would’ve been more romantic had you allowed me to wipe the cream away – or kiss it away.”

This earned a blush from the alphas cheeks. “I guess I’m not used to romantic gestures.”

“Perhaps you can give them out but not accept them yourself” Jimin answered. Gazing over the table the omega smiled. “Pizza” he breathed out. Grabbing a slice he folded it in half to take a large bite. “I can’t remember the last time I had pizza. Probably at some point in college.”

“You haven’t had pizza in four years?” Jungkook froze, his jaw hanging half open and the dumpling half way to his mouth.

“Its very possible” Jimin answered with a small shoulder shrug. “I’ve never really had the extra money for special treats such as pizza. It always seemed unnecessary to me. If it came to buying pizza or getting a new toy for the pups, I’d prefer buying the toy.”

“I get it” Jungkook took a step towards Jimin. “I don’t know how you’ve done it all on your own Jiminie hyung. The strength and maturity you already have. I hope I can eventually be a fraction of what you are.”

“You already are” Jimin insisted with a small smile. He took another bite of the pizza. “We definitely need to take the left overs home. The pups will love the pizza.”

“We should just have a pizza and a movie night,” Jungkook stated reaching for a bottle of banana milk. “Spend our night in, dressed in pajamas and just eat all the junk food we want.”

Jimin giggled lightly, “You’ll certainly be the fun alpha.”

“Oh I already am” Jungkook teased with a wink. He moved towards the couch. Smirking slightly he held a hand out to Jimin. “Come here omega.”

Jimin rolled his eyes slightly at the order but moved towards him nonetheless. Standing before Jungkook he raised a questioning eyebrow. Of course he knew exactly what Jungkook wanted, but he wasn’t going to give in that easily. “Yes alpha?”

“Sit down” Jungkook ordered patting his lap.

“In your lap?” Jimin giggled lightly, batting his eyelashes.

Jungkook didn’t answer with words. Instead he reached out and grabbed Jimin by his hips. With one firm tug he pulled the elder into his lap. His arms wrapped around Jimin’s waist. Tilting his chin up Jungkook captured Jimin’s lips with force and eagerness.

Jimin responded quickly with his actions. He had found his omega was increasingly excited to spend private time with Jungkook over the past couple days. He had begun to consider that his heat was possibly approaching based on the desire he felt for the alpha. His fingers moved to tangle into Jungkook’s hair, giving the locks a gentle tug.

The alpha was in a rush as he responded. Pushing the kiss forward his tongue forced it’s way into Jimin’s mouth. Jungkook was one to enjoy the chase with Jimin, fighting against his tongue for control. However, today he likely wouldn’t have time for simple teasing. He wanted to feel Jimin’s mouth before he risked getting interrupted.

Releasing a soft moan the omega leaned into Jungkook’s chest. He gave the man’s hair another tug. By the time the kiss was finished Jungkook’s hair would likely be a noticeable mess when he went on stage for filming. Jungkook’s tongue moved around Jimin’s mouth, having gained confidence from experience.

Jungkook’s hands moved up from Jimin’s hips. He slid his palms under Jimin’s shirt and began tracing his fingers across the omegas soft skin. Goosebumps began to form beneath Jungkook’s fingertips. Guiding his hands slowly around Jimin he rested his palms on his chest. Slowly moving upwards Jungkook brushed his thumb across Jimin’s nipple.

Jimin released a deep moan. A deep blush formed on his cheeks. His nipples perked up in anticipation of receiving attention. He felt Jungkook smirk into the kiss. His fingers moved across the omegas nipple again, giving it a gentle massage. Jimin nibbled on Jungkook’s lip when he felt the alpha give a tug and Jimin fought back the urge to release his milk.

“Jeon Jungkook!” a harsh voice snapped into the dressing room. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Jimin and Jungkook pulled back faster than ever expected. Jimin practically rolled off the alpha and landed on his ass hitting the floor with great force. His gaze snapped towards the doorway where a powerful, middle-aged alpha stood in the door atones in a grey pressed suit. The man, although clearly older, could’ve been Jungkook’s twin. They shared the same round eyes and large nose. Jimin could only assume that when – if – the man ever smiled he’d show off a set of bunny teeth.

“Appa” Jungkook gasped out, quickly getting to his feet. He held a hand out to Jimin to swiftly help him up. Standing side-by-side Jungkook grasped Jimin’s hand like it was his lifeline. “What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t trust in you coming. I needed to ensure you were here,” Jungwoo stated.

“Well, here I am” Jungkook answered with a heavy unimpressed tone to his voice.

“Yes” Jungwoo replied. “However, someone else is here, who shouldn’t be.” The elder alpha sent a glare in Jimin’s direction. The omega attending the event was unexpected to Jungkook’s appa, and he clearly seemed unimpressed by it.

“I invited Jimin” Jungkook stated with force. “He is here as my date.”

“This isn’t a place to bring a date Jungkook” Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “You should know that by now. It isn’t an appropriate setting. I assumed you allowed this omega to walk the red carpet with you. Now there are photographs showing you both together.”

“I walked into the building with Jimin, my omega” Jungkook answered. “I am not about to hide him. He was willing to come with me, so here we are.”

“JJK does not have omegas – at least you do not allow it to be caught on camera. I thought you would’ve known this by now Jungkook” Jungwoo argued. “BigHit has strict rules regarding relationships and their artists.”

“Glad I’m not an active artist in that case” Jungkook shrugged. “Those rules are for your current idols. It is used to prevent poor publicity and a scandal. There is no concern regarding my public image, as I am no longer in the public’s eye. My contract ended four years ago – meaning any agreement to keep my relationships private did too.”

“Jungkook you are still under BigHit. You make appearances of our behalf. Perhaps not as an actively performing idol, but you is signed with us nonetheless in some form Jungwoo stated. “That means you must continue following the rules we have set out. Besides, if you are going to begin a relationship seriously with an omega your eomma or I can find you one that matches your level of society. You need a partner that can compliment your lifestyle – a nobody omega simply wont do.”

“Jimin. His name is Jimin and he isn’t a nobody omega, he is my omega.” Jungkook’s voice was strained, as though he was struggling to remain in control. Jimin had slid his hand up Jungkook’s arm and gave the man’s bicep a squeeze. “As for your involvement in finding me supposedly a better omega. The only people that have any concern in my relationship are Jimin and myself. Anyone else’s opinions do not matter. And I do not wish to hear them.”

“You are being foolish Jungkook” Jungwoo sighed deeply. “I can understand the wanting to settle down. You have clearly reached an age where you are ready to commit yourself to an omega. However, I strongly urge you to find one worthy of the Jeon name. You need an omega of class and refinement. Your eomma has plenty of friends with eligible omegas that would more than happy be your mate. It is best that you have an omega that already understands our lifestyle, one that will blend in. are you not concerned about this male omega brining unwanted attention?”

“Okay, I don’t think you understood what I was saying” Jungkook pulled free from Jimin’s grip and stepped towards his appa. “So allow me to repeat myself. Jimin is my omega. He is the one I have chosen. I do not care how I will appear to the public or the attention I will receive. Status and money mean very little to me. I have no interest in these socialite omegas you seem to think is my type.”

“And what is your type?” Jungwoo snapped cutting his son off effectively. “This omega? This is your type? The omega that barely has a hundred dollars in the bank? An omega that remains unmated despite having two pups already? Pups with another alpha might I add. Have you ever stopped to wonder what was so wrong with this omega that forced an alpha to run off and abandon its pups? Or perhaps he’s been whoring it around that he doesn’t even know who the appa is. Which is so incredibly irresponsible to keep an alpha away from their pups – even if he doesn’t know they exist. How can you be certain those pups of his are even taken care of? Once a whore always a whore, he could leave them all night unattended. Those pups will likely grow up and amount to nothing. They will turn out exactly like their eomma.”

“Enough!” it was Jimin that ended up silencing the alpha. Although it wasn’t his place to confront the alpha he wasn’t the type of omega to allow another to say hateful things about him without defending himself. Jimin stepped forward, moving around Jungkook he stood directly in front of the elder alpha. “You may say anything you with in regards to myself. I am more than accustoming to it. I highly doubt anything you say will be something I haven’t already heard a thousand times.

“I know very well that alphas tend to see me as a whore. The omega that couldn’t keep his legs closed or who couldn’t hold onto an alpha long enough to gain a mating bite. I’ve been called a prostitute and an escort. It is believed I sell my body for sex. I am more than used to hearing these things, go ahead and say them. I wont even bat an eye.

“However, don’t you even think about mentioning my pups in an ill manner. Do not even consider saying anything negative regarding them. My pups are more than well taken care of. I have given them everything they could possibly need to be happy. I am home every night for them. I tuck them into bed and kiss their head every single night. I am there when they wake up and come to cuddle in my bed.

“My pups are my everything. There is not a single thing I do without them in mind. My entire life is dedicated to caring for them. So say whatever you want about me. But keep my pups out of your mouth.”

Jimin’s omega was rolling around in anger. The wolf had wanted to growl and take a swipe at the alpha. There was no excuse for the way he spoke regarding the pups. It got the omega on edge.

Jungkook didn’t appear to be handling his appa’s words much better. There was a low grumble in the back of his throat. His stance was similar to when he interact with Hueningkai during his presenting. It required attention and force. “You need to leave” Jungkook hissed. “I want you gone.”

“Jungkook” Jungwoo answered unhappily. “You allow your omega to speak to your father this way? That is extremely disrespectful.”

“Personally I believe he had every right to speak to you in such a manner” Jungkook shrugged. “He didn’t say anything I wouldn’t have. In fact he was likely more polite than me. I wouldn’t have held back. Now, once of us will be leaving this dressing room. And I suggest it be you, because if I walk out the door right now I will leave the studio and the filming must move forward without me.”

“You know that is not an option” Jungwoo stated.

“Oh what’s that? You’re not leaving?” Jungkook asked with a raised eyebrow. “Alright Jimin hyung I suppose that’s our cue to leave.” He took hold of Jimin’s hand and began moving forward, but the huff from the elder alpha stopped them.

“I’ll be watching from the production booth,” Jungwoo explained moving out of the dressing room. “I urge you to be on your best behaviour.”

“I’m not the one that needs to improve on behaviour,” Jungkook mumbled swiftly closing the door blocking out his appa. “I am so sorry about him” Jungkook quickly apologized turning back to Jimin.

The omega had moved back to the small couch and took a seat with a sigh. Jimin was upset, his scent clearly indicating his emotions. Rationally, he knew it wasn’t directed towards Jungkook. He could not blame Jungkook for his appa’s actions. But, he could deny the concern that Jungkook viewed the omega in a similar way. “Is that how you see me too?” Jimin asked.

“What?” Jungkook’s eyes widened. He moved quickly to kneel in front of Jimin, his hands resting on the elder’s knees. “Hyung” Jungkook sighed out. “You know me, you should know my character by now. I have never viewed you the way my appa does. I know your story and I understand it. Of course I do not view you as a whore or some omega meant for an easy fuck. Under no circumstances do I believe the pups will amount to nothing. I adore Taemin and Seokjoon. I am absolutely certain that both could become the president of South Korea should they want to. I see their greatness. And if they grow up to be exactly like their eomma, well I think that’s something to be proud have.”

“You cant mean all that” Jimin mumbled.

“But I do” Jungkook answered firmly. He rubbed his hand soothingly across Jimin’s sigh. “Please do not consider my appa’s words to be my view, because that cant be further from the truth. I see your strength and I see your greatness.”

“I can see yours too Jungkookie” Jimin answered with a soft smile.

Jungkook smiled and tilted his head upwards; gently he planted a soft kiss on the elder’s lips. “I wish we could say more to each other.” Jungkook sat back on his heels. “But it is time to get on set. Filming is about to begin.”

This earned a pout from the omega, Jungkook planting another soft kiss on his partners lip. Reaching forward Jungkook lifted the black mask to cover Jimin’s face – as he did with himself.

Jimin stood and took Jungkook’s hand. He began to walk to the filming station. “Did you receive a script to memorize or something?” Jimin asked curiously. The omega stayed pressed against Jungkook’s side as they moved down the hallway. Since interacting with Jungwoo he couldn’t help feeling like the others were judging him.

“No” Jungkook shrugged. “I had though it was a little strange that I wouldn’t be given a heads up regarding the topics of the show. However when I asked about it the producers insisted they wanted to keep everything as a surprise – something about generating genuine emotions. I’ll be given cue cards and read from there.”

“That doesn’t sound very easy” Jimin frowned at lack of preparation Jungkook was given.

“It wont be” Jungkook agreed. “But I suppose I will have to simply try my best.” Still holding onto Jimin’s hand he walked out to the stage. The staff were still adjusting lights and cameras. However, the guests had arrived and were lingering about.

“Hey JJK” Ren, the maknae of the group spotted the younger first. He bowed his head slightly in greeting, as Jungkook politely approached. Although Jungkook had not personally become great friends with NU’EST, he had interacted with Ren on several occasions. The alpha was only a couple years older than Jungkook and both had been raised in Busan – which at least had given them something to discuss when they crossed paths at award shows.

“Hello Ren-ssi” Jungkook bowed slightly in greeting – Jimin copying his actions. “I hope you and NU’EST have been doing well during the comeback season.”

“We have” Ren answered, the alpha sliding his hands into his pockets. “We’ve put a lot of effort into this album. I just hope it pays off” the elder shrugged slightly. “There were discussions about disbanding – but I’m hopeful the success of this album will keep us together.”

“I understand” Jungkook nodded. “Hopefully you appearing on today’s reality show will help with the promotions.” His hand squeezed softly with Jimin’s.

“We were surprised to hear you would be a host today” JR announced coming towards the group and resting a hand on Ren’s shoulder. “I didn’t think you were on for public appearances such as this.”

“Usually I’m not,” Jungkook answered honestly. “However, when my presence was requested here I couldn’t deny it. I found the mystery of the program caught my attention. Plus, when my omega agreed to attend the day with me I figured I might as well come.”

“Your omega?” JR asked turning to glance at Jimin. “You’re JJK’s omega?” the alpha offered up a welcoming smile.

“I am” Jimin answered timidly. “PJM” he held out his hand to the alphas.

“I like how you took on JJK’s style of nicknames” Ren stated being the first to grab at Jimin’s hand. “And wearing the masks like he does. It really showcases you as omega and alpha.” The maknae glanced at JR, “we should wear matching outfits like masks.”

“We aren’t mates” JR answered in a tired voice, one that indicated he had heard requests like this many times before.

“Yeah, but we’re a group. We should all wear matching sweaters or something on stage” Ren insisted. This earned a light giggle from Jimin, who forced out a cough to hide it. “See? PJM agrees with my idea.”

“We will discuss this back at the dorms” JR caved slightly.

“Something wicked this way comes” Minhyun stepped forward and joined the conversation. His gaze shifted to the corner of the stage where a female alpha was climbing the steps – which proved to be a struggle considering the five-inch heels she wore and the tight leather dress sucking her body.

“Who’s that?” Jimin asked with furrow eyebrows.

“That is Lee Bomi” Aron answered with an eye roll. “Apparently they hired her on because she’s a popular model or whatever. But if you ask me the producers were likely too scared to deny her an appearance – she’s Korea’s biggest bitch.”

“Aron” JR hissed. “Hush up. We don’t need another scandal from you. Learn to hold your tongue.” The eldest of the group simply shrugged in response.

“So that’s my co-host?” Jungkook mumbled under his breath. “This shall be interesting.” He heaved a sigh and glanced at Jimin. The elder offered an encouraging smile and leaned forward to rub his nose against Jungkook’s neck.

“Everyone in positions!” the set director called. “JJK and Bomi, we want you both in the red leather chairs. NU’EST will start off stage and walk in after the opening remarks. As you know without a reviewed script or run through this is bound to be confusing, so try to follow my lead the best you can and ensure you act honestly. We wish to see your reaction – that is what shall sell our show. All right! Places!”

“I need to go” Jungkook mumbled to Jimin.

“I’ll be right back stage watching the entire thing,” Jimin promised giving Jungkook’s hand a final squeeze before moving to the side to watch from afar. Jungkook had gone to claim the seat beside Bomi, lifting his set of cue cards from the table to quickly review. Jimin frowned when he spotted the way in which Jungkook’s face twisted in distaste. Something within those cards had caused Jungkook to react negatively.

Jimin considered returning to stage to ask why the alpha appeared to be in distress. Before he could even take a single step the director called for action and the cameras began rolling. Within seconds Jimin easily noticed that Bomi had prior knowledge of the script as she began talking confidently without so much as a glance at the cards in hand.

“Welcome to the first episode of Experience!” Bomi’s voice was cheerful and she gave an enthusiastic clap – that was maybe a little over dramatic.

“A variety show dedicated to learning new aspects of life and accepting challenges” Jungkook forced the words out to sound genuine. “It was designed to get alphas out of their comfort zone.”

“Seated beside me is my incredibly handsome yet overwhelmingly mysterious co-host JJK” Bomi introduced with a beaming smile. “Now, although he has long since retired from the idol industry we are lucky enough to have him join us today. I suppose it’s true what they say – no alpha can resist my charms.”

Jungkook forced out a light chuckle. “Oh but her good charms are only a fraction of who Bomi is. She is a world-renowned model known for her beauty and bright personality. Experience is lucky to have her.”

“Oh you are too sweet JJK!” Bomi cooed reaching out to the alpha. Her hand grasped his arm and gave it a squeeze encouragingly. Bowing her head slightly and looking at him with round eyes it was a clear sign of submission – something alphas didn’t often do.

Jimin frowned slightly. His omega wasn’t comfortable with how close Bomi was pressing herself into Jungkook’s body. Her scent was likely clinging to him now. Holding back his omega he struggled with remaining in control.

“Oh you smell so sweet,” Bomi stated. “Is that chocolate?”

“Ah yes” Jungkook awkwardly answered. “It is.”

“That’s very strange for an alpha” Bomi asked curiously, there was a deep mischief in her eyes. She was aware she was asking inappropriate questioning, but she didn’t seem to care regarding it.

“It’s my cologne” Jungkook answered simply. Jimin had been the one to come up with the answer when they discussed Jungkook’s fears of making public appearances. His scent wasn’t widely accepted, hence why before red carpets or awards shows he’d often smoke or drink.

“I see” Bomi seemed to deflate slightly at the simple answer.

“Now, with our introductions aside” Jungkook forced them to get back on script. “I believe it is time to announce our special guests. With us today we have a rising idol group that just released their newest album – NU’EST!” Jungkook and Bomi both clapped and cheered in greeting for the group.

One by one the five alphas filtered onto the stage and claimed their assigned seats. They bowed in greeting towards the hosts with warm smiles. “Unfortunately you are still fairly unknown and not many will recognize you. It might be helpful that you introduce yourself,” Bomi stated in a cool tone.

Jungkook’s eyes widened slightly and his head snapped towards the women. What kind of backhanded insult was that? How could someone so carelessly say that to another person? Glancing down at the cards he frowned realizing that it was in fact written down, it was what the producers wanted her to say. Jungkook offered the idol group a sympathetic look the best he could in hopes of reassuring them.

“I’m JR, the leader of the group” JR stated with a forced warm smile.

“Aron” the eldest of the group raised his fingers in a salute.

“Baekho and I’m the main vocalist” the next introduced.

“Minhyun” the male waved slightly. “Lead vocalist and visual.”

“Ren” the youngest beamed. “I’m the maknae of the group.”

“Excellent” Jungkook stated glancing down at his cue cards for a moment. This was the only real question period of the broadcast as far as Jungkook was aware. From here it’ll shift to the challenges and games – which was likely the only part Jungkook was looking forward to considering he could at times come across as competitive.

“For the first part of our segment we wanted to talk about past experiences” Bomi started. “Considering that is the title of our show it only seems fitting that be where our focus lies. We will go in order, everyone receiving a different question to answer. Lets start with JR.”

That was now Jungkook’s cue to ask the first question. Gazing at the card he increasingly felt shy and like the question was something rather inappropriate. Was something that should stay private, only shared if you felt extremely comfortable doing so?

The silence must have become awkward as Bomi asked, “did you forget how to read JJK?” she giggled lightly. Glancing at the cards she asked the question instead. “JR, what was your first experience with an omega like?”

JR obviously was taken back by the question as his eyes widened. “I ah” he glanced swiftly at his other members and then looking at Jungkook.

The alpha had nothing to say. He couldn’t rationalize this question or understand why the producers would’ve considered such a question. He was beginning to have a bad feeling about this entire broadcast.

“I suppose” JR seemed to have found his voice. “Your first experience with an omega, and your last and everything in between should always be considered special. Personally I believe every moment you share with your partner, regardless of if they are an omega or beta or alpha, should be treated like it’s your first. You should constantly be striving to learn more about your partner, whether it’s their likes or dislikes or hobbies or their career, you should always be wiling to learn as though it was your first date,”

“Oh I wasn’t talking about your first date with an omega” Bomi answered with a smirk.

“I know what you had meant with your question” JR replied. “And my answer stands, regardless of the interaction or activity with your partner you need to put your best foot forward to impress them. It doesn’t matter if it’s a first date or a night in watching movies or as you implied having sex. Always strive to know your partner the best you can.”

“Lets move on to the next question” Jungkook swiftly shifted the conversation along. The alpha lightly rolled his eyes as he read over the next question. The interview was only set to get worst. “This question is for Aron,” he stated glancing at the eldest of the group. Jungkook hated that he was about to ask this question, but he forced himself to do it nonetheless, “Aron how do you cope during your times of rut?”

“My rut?” Aron raised an eyebrow, however unlike his leader he recovered quicker. Leaning back into the leather bound couch he gave a small shrug. He had clearly taken on the appearance of not caring. “I believe I deal with it that same way any alpha who is currently watching this broadcast would. Its no secret idols don’t have many relationships and we don’t have omegas readily available. We learn to deal with it ourselves and find whatever fits best for us.”

“And what exactly fits best for you?” Bomi asked innocently.

Aron leaned forward and locked eyes with her. In a low, serious voice he stated “why are you so interested about what occurs between me, my bedroom and my rut? Do you expect yourself to be there with me in a couple months?”

Bomi gasped loudly as her face turned beat red in embarrassment. “I am not that type of alpha!”

“Neither am I” Aron answered with ease, a smile now plastered on his face.

“Perhaps we should move on to a commercial break,” Jungkook announced deciding to take back some of his own control. “When we return NU’EST will face the first challenge of the day.” From there Jungkook stood and waked off the stage, forcing the cameras to stop rolling. He had less than three minutes to collect his thoughts.

“What the hell kind of questions was that?” Jungkook hissed at Jimin, his gaze shifting to the producers walking across the stage to talk with Bomi.

“Extremely inappropriate ones” Jimin answered in a low voice. His scent had soured to showcase how unimpressed he was regarding the entire situation. He thought he’d be attending a broadcast with fun games or musical performances. But this was proving to be degrading and humiliating.

“What am I suppose to do about this?” Jungkook rushed the question out, bouncing on the pads of his feet. “I can’t allow this to continue. It’s ridiculous.”

“Play along” Jimin instructed. “Side with NU’EST. Put yourself in the same position as them so they are not forced to be awkward on their own. And wherever you can put the inappropriate questions back on Bomi, just like how Aron handled it. You need to remain in control. Guide the broadcast the way you want to.”

Jungkook forced out a small nod. “Yeah, okay I can do that.” Leaning forward he pressed a kiss – although the mask blocked it – to Jimin’s lips. When Jungkook returned to the stage the space had been set up with two long tables, complete with a strove top. Lining the table were several pots and pans – and a variety of food staples. It wasn’t hard for Jungkook to piece together that they would be cooking today. JR, Aron and Ren had been directed to one table and Minhyun and Baekho stood behind the other. Jungkook moved to the centre with Bomi, grabbing his cue cards as he went. The director called for filming to begin and instantly Jungkook was back in character.

“Welcome back!” Bomi said excited. “As you can see our set has altered and we are now in our very own kitchen!”

“With a new set comes our first challenge” Jungkook announced. “I think you can easily guess what our guests will be doing!”

“Naturally, they will be cooking!” Bomi added with her signature small clap. “Now, normally cooking and other household chores would be done by an omega. We do not expect any of these young alphas to have any kitchen skills – why would they need it after all! However, it is time to test their level of success… or failure!”

Jungkook caught from the corner of his eye the unimpressed look on their guest’s faces. Aron had rolled his eyes and Baekho was now frowning. Gazing down at the cards Jungkook gave a ran through of what the task will entail. “In two separate groups you will be expected to prepare a meal with the items on your table top. The team that creates the best tasting food – or simply doesn’t burn the studio down – will be the winner.”

“Unfortunately NU’EST has an odd number of members, which means one team will have a disadvantage” Bomi stated. “Although I doubt it’ll make a difference.”

“Actually” Jungkook added, cutting the women off from saying more. “I thought I might participate with Minhyun and Baekho’s team.” Jungkook moved to stand with the two other male alphas. “It’ll be three against three.”

Bomi giggled lightly, “ah JJK, you don’t need to participate, this might not end well for you.”

“I know” Jungkook nodded. “However, I figure we might have fun together. Right?” he gazed at Minhyun and Baekho – both of whom eagerly nodded.

“Alright” Bomi seemed taken aback by Jungkook’s determined behaviour. Nodding slightly she moved forward. “You will have twenty minutes to prepare the meal – so ensure that you work quickly! And time starts… now!”

Jungkook gazed over the ingredients trying to piece together what they could possibly cook. There was a little of everything, and simple enough options. “We can broil a thin steak,” Jungkook offered eyeing the meat. “That only takes about five minuets each side.”

“We can add some rice and a fried egg,” Minhyun added.

“And fried veggies” Baekho offered.

Impressed, Jungkook smiled at the two men. “Good, good idea. I’ll get started on the meat, Baekho-ssi can you do the fried eggs?”

“And I’ll put the rice on before chopping veggies for Baekho hyung to fry” Minhyun took on the final role.

“Lets get started” Jungkook smiled before breaking apart from the group. He grabbed at the slab of beef and began cutting thinly sliced pieces off. It had taken him longer than expected and he knew he would be cutting it close. Minhyun and Baekho were moving like a well-oiled machine as they completed their tasks. Standing beside Baekho at the small stovetop Jungkook put the meat on to broil. The cameras had moved closer to the table and were filming them as they cooked. The room was primarily silent, as all the alphas had focused on cooking.

Glancing over at the other cooking station Jungkook noticed that Ren, Aron and JR were working at a fast pace. They appeared slightly disorganized in their actions, but work was clearly being done – and successfully. Jungkook smiled softly to himself. They would prove Bomi and the producers wrong with their expectations that alphas can’t cook.

Flipping the meat Jungkook turned his focus to backstage, locking eyes with Jimin. The omega hadn’t moved from his spot since the broadcast had begun. His gaze was intense and focused. When Jimin noticed that Jungkook was watching him, his facial expressions softened slightly and he offered a small thumbs up.

Offering up a small nod in response Jungkook began talking with the idols. “We should start putting the food on a plate.”

“Already ahead of you” Minhyun stated having grabbed a simple white plate and putting the rice across half. Accepting the fried veggies from Baekho he began arranging it.

“Looking great Minhyun-ssi” Jungkook smiled finishing up the meat and sliding the pan over to the elder. Deciding to take a step back he left the plating up to the two members of NU’EST. Soon the buzzer rang and there was no time left for cooking.

“Times up!” Bomi announced returning to stand in the centre. “Please present your dishes.”

JR stepped forward holding a plate, “we have a rolled omelette filled with fresh vegetables and a Korean style pancake. We know it’s typically breakfast food, but we figured, who doesn’t love breakfast at any time of the day?”

“I know I love it” Ren spoke up. “After a long day in the practice room I’ll come home and make a pancake. Its something simple but warm that I can eat.”

“Don’t you mean a maid or chef will prepare the pancake?” Bomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No” Ren frowned slightly. “I am capable of caring for myself. On occasions when we are away on tour I’ll have a housekeeper stop in – but only because I want somebody to ensure no one has broken in or anything has gone unexpectedly wrong. Otherwise, I do everything myself.”

“I see” Bomi replied simply. Grabbing at the chopsticks she took a bite of the egg and then the pancake. “Its fine. Personally I would’ve preferred the pancake to have more seasoning but I figure that’s the best certain alphas can do.”

“We did have a time limit” JR states the obvious. “I like my Korean pancakes to have some kimchi mixed into it. However, that takes much longer to prepare.”

Bomi nodded and moved towards Jungkook’s table. “What have you made for me to try?”

“We have broiled beef, rice, fried veggies and a fried egg,” Baekho announced holding the plate out to Bomi.

“JJK” Bomi stated grabbing at the meat. “You seemed eager to volunteer in cooking. Is there a reason you are interested in a hobby that isn’t particularly alpha focused.”

“I believe cooking does not concern itself with a sub gender, but rather is focused on basic survival” Jungkook answered crossing his arms over his chest. “Everyone should know how to survive on their own. I could say here might be a time where that precious chef of yours cant make into work one day – and now you are left to fend for yourself – to which you will reply you’ll order takeout. I could try to make you consider the possibility that there will be a time when you lose all your money and cant afford these luxuries, but to that I know you will be in denial it’ll never happen.

“So instead, I want you to picture the one thing in this world that makes you so incredibly happy, it might spending time with your eomma or going on a hike or standing on stage performing. Whatever you think of, take that emotion, that true deep happiness and contentment. That is how you will feel when you cook your omega a meal.

“To see your omega, this person that is your other half, created by the moon goddess. The one person who is set to be your mate, look at you with pride and thankfulness. That moment will make learning to cook all the more worthwhile. Knowing that your mate is pleased with you, nothing can make your alpha feel as proud as that moment.”

“You talk like you know that from experience” Baekho asked in a low voice from beside Jungkook.

“I do” the youngest alpha answered with a bright smile. “The nights that I sit at the kitchen table eating a meal I prepared with my omega are some of my fondest memories we share. His scent becomes so much sweeter; it is pure happiness for him. And that’s everything I want to be as an alpha or mate, for my omega to be happy. Not to mention the way his mouth opens slightly in astonishment that I cooked for him. It’s adorable.”

Jungkook’s gaze shifted again back stage. Jimin stood his with hands pressed over his heart, his eyes were scrunched slightly, and a sure sign he was smiling behind the mask. Holding his hands out Jimin formed a heart. Jungkook chuckled slightly under his breath and offered a wink in return.

“Yes very adorable” Bomi rolled her eyes. “Well appears nobody set anything on fire. JR. Aron and Ren are the winners.” She smiled at the camera, although it wasn’t as bright as it has been in the past. “After this short break we shall return for our next challenge.”

Again the cameras stopped rolling and now it was Bomi storming away.

“Is what you said true?” Aron asked coming together to form a large group. “You cook for your omega?”

“I do” Jungkook nodded firmly. “And before I met him I would cook for myself. There’s a lot of pride in having a skill so many others would shy away from.”

“Is he actually any good at it though?” Ren asked smiling softly.

“What?” Jungkook asked.

“He’s very good” Jimin’s voice is the one that answered. The omega’s hand slipped into Jungkook’s as he stood firmly beside him. “I’ll admit I had my doubts about him at first too. But he might actually be a better cook than me. Even our pups are begging for his cooking now in favour of mine.” Jimin’s eyes widened at the slip up. His cheeks began to burn a vibrant red. “I-I mean-“

“You have pups Jungkook?” Minhyun asked.

“N-no” Jimin reached out in a surrender motion as he tried to take back what he said. At home Jungkook might be the fluffy bunny alpha that was constantly looking for love and cuddles, but today he was JJK. Idols barely talk about having partners – they certainly never mention having pups.

“I do” Jungkook answered confidently, cutting off Jimin’s protests. The alpha could’ve further explained that they belonged to Jimin, that they weren’t biologically his, however he didn’t. He accepted the assumption that they were his and moved on from there. “And they are the most incredible pups I could have ever asked to share my life with.”

“That’s really amazing JJK” Baekho said with a flashing smile. “Congratulations on finding yourself a mate and having a family.”

“Those are things that idols often only dream of having” JR added. “We don’t often consider it a possible reality.”

“And that’s why the idol industry needs to be altered” Jungkook groaned slightly. “Its in our nature to want mates and pups, it can be damaging to our alphas to withhold from that urge.”

“The idol industry will never change JJK” Aron stated with a shrug. “Either you accept that or you leave it – like you did.”

“With that attitude you’re right” Jimin spoke up. “It’ll never change unless idol’s choose to change it.”

“I respect your hopeful thinking JJM” Aron answered. “But you’ve never been in this position.”

“The best intentions will bring you to your knees” Jimin replied more confidently.

“What does that mean?” Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It means, that nothing worth having will come easy for you” Jimin shrugged. Glancing at the stage he stepped away, “it seems they are getting ready to begin filming again. I better head back stage.”

Jungkook leaned down and rubbed his cheek against Jimin’s before the elder left the group. Moving into position Jungkook glanced at the newly designed room for the next segment. Tilting his head in confusion he found there were three makeup chairs set up. Receiving the new set of cards he quickly glanced over them. This challenge didn’t seem terrible. A makeup challenge could be easy enough to complete.

“Welcome back” Jungkook announced when the director gave him the signal to begin. “NU’EST were unexpectedly amazing in the kitchen with both teams successfully completing their dishes! That means it is time to begin the next challenge.”

“In this case the primary focus will be on beauty” Bomi spoke. “Omegas are often known for being beautiful – although they insist on wearing makeup. Whereas they are soft and cute, alphas are sexy and strong.”

“The challenge we hope to showcase how alphas can be cute and sexy at the same time” Jungkook added.

“Or perhaps prove why omegas are not designed for the idol industry” Bomi giggle dramatically. “There’s no room for cuteness on stage.”

“We’ll see about that,” Minhyun grumbled with an eye roll.

“What was that?” Bomi asked turning to glare slightly at the male.

“Personally I consider Ren to be pretty cute” Minhyun teased the maknae.

The maknae of the group simply rolled his eyes and playfully pushed against his hyung.

Bomi seemed unimpressed by the behaviour as she pushed the conversation forward. “NU’EST will split into pairs, one acting as the model and the other as makeup artist. Unfortunately, due to uneven numbers one of you will need to compete alone.”

“I’ll pair up with someone” Jungkook interrupted. He was beginning to realize he was likely to receive a strong scolding from his appa regarding his behaviour on todays broadcast. He has gone off script multiple times and stepped forward to compete. This was likely not what the producers had intended when planning todays events.

“Oh JJK” Bomi waved her hand in a dismissing action. “You don’t need to do something as silly as that.” She reached forward to rest her hand on Jungkook’s bicep, batting her eyelashes as she did so. “You are far too attractive to belittle yourself to this level.” Her voice was low, whispering it to Jungkook alone.

“I want to” Jungkook stepped back, moving his arm out of her grip. Flashing a smile at NU’EST he asked, “Who’s brave enough to be my partner?”

“I’ll do it” Baekho stated with a smile. “We likely won’t do very well, but I suppose it’s the thought that counts.” The group was chuckling as they each moved to the makeshift makeup station.

“You have fifteen minutes to complete your look” Bomi announced – a little less joy in her voice. “Begin!”

“Maybe it’ll be best if I do your make” Jungkook offered.

“Ah that’s where you are wrong” Baekho chuckled lightly. “You shall be the model.” The elder of the two-pushed Jungkook back into the makeup chair, already focused on getting to work. “Half your face is covered with your mask. I need only focus on eyes.”

Jungkook barked out a quick laugh “is that why you volunteered as my partner? Because you only had to do half the work?”

“Damn straight!” Baekho answered with a smirk – which only made Jungkook laugh more.

The youngest alpha was aware that cameras had positioned themselves to film both the makeup process and their conversation. Jungkook didn’t want to enter any deep discussion that could possibly be used as gossip later. Instead, he decided to be it simple by asking, “You seem confident in your skills. Do you have a lot of experience in makeup?”

“I have some” Baekho answered with a shrug. Viewing over the eye shadow he selected a light red – likely to go darker afterwards. “We come from a smaller agency. We didn’t always have the resources that other idol groups have. There have been many public appearances or performances where we haven’t had a full makeup crew with it. This meant we needed to learn – at least the basics.”

“Ah so you often do your own makeup” Jungkook stated with an impressed tone.

“On occasions, yes” Baekho nodded. “But that doesn’t mean I’m actually any good at it. Most of the time it’s trial an error for me. Sometimes it’ll turn out well. Other days I give up half way through it and stick with a simple light red. Do have much experience in doing your own makeup for performances?”

“Not really” Jungkook answered honestly.

“I suppose it isn’t something many alphas enjoy spending time on” Baekho shrugged slightly. “It is often viewed as a hobby for omegas.”

“It has nothing to do with that,” Jungkook answered. “I respect the art of makeup and those who are skilled enough to do it. I’d love to learn more about it. But I came from an agency where learning to do it yourself wasn’t a necessity. There are dozens of staff readily available to do nearly everything for you. Hell, I can’t remember the last time I had gotten myself dressed when I was still an active performer.”

Baekho chuckled lightly, “its interesting to see the different privileges some idols might have compared to others. Every agency can afford and offer their idols different things. Whereas mine might struggle for extras like personal makeup artists, yours have plenty.”

“I don’t know” Jungkook replied in a small voice. “I suppose I am very lucky to have staff for so many daily items, however I feel like you miss out on being an individual when you have others doing everything for you. You have learnt a skill, but I simply learnt to sit still and not speak.”

The elder began to consider what to say, it was as though he never thought what freedom might be lost at a larger agency that took most of your control. Bomi however called the time and forced the conversation to end.

“Lets see how these looks have turned out!” she cheered – returning to her joyful self. Stepping forward she started with Aron and JR. “it’s alright” she hummed glancing over JR’s face. “It’s slightly too dark for my liking.” She locked eyes with Aron, the artist of this look. “You certainly liked to use black and grey didn’t you? I suppose I can see the skills, but it doesn’t follow what an omega would choose.”

“I didn’t know I needed to replicate an omegas look” Aron crossed his arms unhappily. He had long since lost his interest in continuing with the stupid broadcast.

“But that was the entire point” Bomi giggled again – which was beginning to get annoying.

“No” Aron corrected her. “The point of this entire showcase was to attempt new challenges – something we as individuals don’t often do. It is a stereotype to consider omegas as the only ones who use make up. Especially in regards to this challenge it was to complete a makeup look. Which I did. It was never indicated it needed to be soft and innocent. Anyone who wears makeup can choose to portray it in whichever way they wish. That includes omegas wearing dark makeup.”

Bomi huffed out a breath and struggled with maintaining the smile. ”I see,” she answered through clenched lips. “Perhaps it is best we move on.” she stepped aside to see Minhyun and Ren. “Ah now this I like. It is softer with paler colours. This illuminates sweetness. This is how I would picture makeup being done properly.”

“Well that’s because Ren is so cute” Minhyun cooed. He reached down and squeezed Ren’s cheek lightly. “Our little maknae right? As the maknae he often is portrayed as the adorable one of the group.”

“So you choose this style because Ren is the maknae” Bomi clarified.

“Of course” Minhyun beamed. “What? You think I’d do it to mock a certain sub gender? I would never dare. Makeup is for everyone. There are no limitations to style. Anyone can dress or present themselves however they wish.”

To this, Bomi simply rolled her eyes and continued on to the last duo. “Interesting” she practically wanted to sigh. Jungkook’s makeup was similar to JR’s as it took on harsher tone. “What was the inspiration behind this?” Bomi sounded as though she didn’t actually want to know but forced herself to ask.

“This is based, simply on the want to feel sexy,” Baekho answered with ease. “I believe feeling good about yourself, shouldn’t be limited to a specific gender or sub gender. If you feel good that is all that should matter, regardless of if others see you as cute or sexy or relaxed. I say, go for whatever you like best.”

“Very insightful” Bomi answered feeling tired regarding the whole thing. “Well, the winner is Minhyun and Ren. I like the softer tones they had chosen.”

“After this commercial break we will be back for another challenge!” Jungkook clapped.

“How many of these damn challenges are left?” Aron asked glancing at his leader, but only got a shrug in response.

“This is the last one” Jungkook sighed. He turned from the group and sauntered to Jimin.

The omega had been holding it together fairly well up until recently. He had slid his hands into his pockets and was now shuffling on his feet. His scent had since soured. He had known it would be a different experience to come with Jungkook to the showcase, however he had foolishly assumed he’d in enjoy it even slightly. This entire broadcast was designed to belittle and bully omegas. He didn’t want to be here any longer.

“I hate this” Jungkook mumbled immediately wrapping his arms around Jimin. The elder made himself small as he nuzzled against the alpha, breathing in the warm chocolate scent. “I had no idea this was the focus of the show. If I did I never would’ve agreed.”

“I know Kookie” Jimin forced the whisper out, his arms snaking around Jungkook’s waistline. “It’s my fault really, that you were put in this position. I encouraged you to move forward with this agreement. I thought you might have fun seeing some idol friends.” Jimin sighed softly. “I should be apologizing to you.”

“Don’t” Jungkook answered. “I am not the one that has stood here and had to hear all those hate ways that society views you. You don’t have to wait here, you can always go back to the dressing room.”

Jimin released a small smile. “The producers have been watching me the entire time. If I suddenly walked away from set it will be as though they had won. I will not give them the satisfaction. I will remain right here, with my head high to represent every omega and show them, just how strong of a sub gender we are.”

“That’s my hyung” Jungkook rested their foreheads together affectionately. “When this is over we can go home and cuddle on the balcony if you want. It’ll give us some time alone.”

“Or we can watch a movie” Jimin answered, “order some take out or something. Taehyun’s eomma returned home, so he’s back at his own place and Jin hyung insisted on keeping the pups one last night. I know you still have Beomgyu and Soobin with you but –“

“But they are teenagers” Jungkook smiled. “They will be fine to fend for themselves for the evening. I left them money for pizza and they’ll likely hang in the studio. I wont even be missed.”

“All right, dinner and a movie for us tonight” Jimin ran his hands down Jungkook’s arms slowly. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Alone time with my boyfriend? Sounds more like a date to me” Jungkook chuckled. The director called for the final segment to begin. “After this we are done.”

“Have fun” Jimin stated releasing the younger.

“Yeah right” Jungkook snorted. “I don’t think I’ve been having any of that so far.” Turning on his heels he returned to the group. Jungkook sucked in a quick breath when he noticed the scene before him. NU’EST had been changed into anew set of clothing – items that were completely sexualized. Ren was shirtless, leather pants hugging down his legs, Aron had one a lace tank top and ripped jeans and the rest were dressed in similar fashion.

“What the hell?” Jungkook asked approaching the group.

“You tell us,” Aron grunted.

“The producer demanded we change into this” Minhyun explained with a distasteful look.

“And here are your shoes!” Bomi answered walking over with high heels that were likely five inches tall.

“Our shoes?” JR asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course” Bomi answered. “Every outfit needs matching shoes. And these are perfect for your look. No need to worry, if omegas can walk in them surely you can dance in them.”

Jungkook resisted the urge to role his eyes. This was really getting ridiculous. He already knew there was an alternative motive behind this. It was not simply a challenge of dancing in heels. This was set to be a humiliation towards omegas, a symbolism that they couldn’t perform in the clothing they supposedly loved.

“And welcome back!” Bomi cheered holding the shoes over her head in triumph. “We have returned to Experience for our final challenge!”

“This challenge might seem simple,” Jungkook read off his cards. “Split into two teams NU’EST will compete in the random dances relay. A song – perhaps their own or form another artist – will play, whoevers turn it is needs to dance. Preferably to the proper chorography, however if you truly do not know the dance then please be as vibrate as possible. This is all about putting on a show after all.”

“Ah but simply dancing isn’t very exciting!” Bomi spoke next. “Which is why the members have changed into a little more, revealing clothing. And to complete the look we have perfect heels for them.” she began moving down the line handing out the shoes to the members of NU’EST.

“Do we have an extra pair?” Jungkook asked glancing to the side of the stage, where the rows of props rested. Breaking free from the camera he moved towards the table. There were several pairs of heels stacked together – retrieving two he re-joined the group.

“I suppose we do have extras,” Bomi stated in a confused tone. “But what could you possibly need those heels for JJK?”

“I’ll play too,” Jungkook answered. Despite having done this very thing twice before, Bomi still seemed shocked. “Three against three.” Jungkook shot a quick glance to Jimin, nervous about what he was about to do next. But with an encouraging nod from the omega, Jungkook stripped himself of his leather jacket – tossing it to the side. He proceeded to unbutton his dress shirt, allowing it to hang open and rolled up his sleeves to reveal his tattoos. On short notice it was the best he could do, but it was good enough.

Minhyun snickered slightly seeing Bomi’s reaction as she tried to insist that this game was the members only.

“Today JJK is an honorary member of NU’EST” JR spoke in a firm tone. He patted a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder, showing where the group stood with the decision.

“I pick JJK’s team!” Ren announced happily holding his hand up. The youngest was standing confidently in the heels.

“Oh me too” Minhyun added quickly.

Jungkook chuckles “you have way too much faith in me” he insisted, but moved to join the two members nonetheless. Bomi seemed to still be in desperation of trying to recover and insist that this wasn’t how the game was supposed to go. But at this point Jungkook didn’t give a shit. He had completely gone rogue.

Lining up in their two teams Jungkook pointed to the director, “lets begin!”

Reluctantly the production team began the first song. JR moved forward and began. Luckily enough for him, it was one of their own sons. He seemed the least confident in the shoes as he stumbled several times with them. But as the song changed he still held a smile on his face.

Minhyun could barely get through his challenge – a girl group song – without laughing. He was jumping around, having the time of his life with complete stability. Aron moved next, focusing on exploiting his sexual attire as he nearly grinds against the floor.

When it became Jungkook’s turn one of his own songs blared through the speakers – he could only assume this was a last minute addition. Jungkook shot Jimin a quick wink before releasing his full energy – which included singing at the top of his lungs. “I need you girl! You’re beautiful. I need you girl! You’re so cold. I need you girl! I need you girl! I need you girl! I need you girl!” by the end Ren and Minhyun had joined in on singing.

Jimin standing off on the sideline was clearly laughing as his eyes were nearly closed. He was crouched down on his heels and clapping his hands. For a moment, that made the entire day worth it. Jungkook felt slightly better at bringing Jimin along if it meant the elder got to laugh at Jungkook as he fell on his ass.

The game continued – everyone taking at least three turns. NU’EST and Jungkook had cast aside any ill thoughts they held in that moment. They were too focused on dancing and enjoying the time together as dancers. Jungkook actually couldn’t recall the last time he had this level of fun with other idols – at least fun that didn’t involve drinking at after parties.

In total JR had fallen at least three times and Minhyun twice, Jungkook had luckily only gone down once – which was worth it to see Jimin’s joy. When the final song played they were ordered to do it together. NU’EST Face began playing.

Jungkook had intended to step to the side but was quickly pulled forward by Ren. “Don’t bow out now!” Ren called over the music. Jungkook loved a challenge as much as the next alpha. Smirking under his mask Jungkook joined the members in perfect chorography and formation – he was thanking Jimin in his head the entire time that the elder had forced him to binge watch NU’EST’s performances to gain an understand of the artists before they met today.

The six males ended the song with their arms around each other, large smiles on their faces and a room filled with laugher. Stepping forward Bomi faced the camera, her joyful exterior completely gone as she had accepted defeat. “Thank you for joining us on this weeks episode of Experience! I hope to see you all here next weekend!”

And with that the cameras cut and filming ended. The group pulled apart from the embrace, but JR held his hand out towards Jungkook. “Thanks for helping us out today. I can imagine how humiliating that would’ve been if you hadn’t been here as a host. You really had our back out there.”

“Of course JR-ssi” Jungkook answered accepting the firm handshake. “Had I known this was the focus of the show I would’ve contacted you beforehand. I hope you don’t consider this my personal views as well.”

“You proved they weren’t” Minhyun answered instead.

“Yeah” Baekho added. “You participated just as we did. You had made it clear through actions that you didn’t support these challenges.”

“Besides” Ren spoke up. “You brought your omega with you, who stood there taking all the crap the show said. Only a heartless alpha would force their omega to experience a front row seat to this stupidity. And we know you are far from cruel.”

“Thank you” Jungkook glanced over his shoulder at Jimin – who was waiting patiently. “I think it’s best I head out. My omega is waiting.”

“And the producers will likely kill you if you hang around” Aron joked.

“We’ll see you at the next award show” JR promised.

“See you there” Jungkook bowed and left the members of NU’EST heading towards Jimin.

“You look like you enjoyed that last challenge,” Jimin was giggling slightly as he held out Jungkook’s jacket and shoes that he had retrieved.

“Oh I’m pretty sure you enjoyed it more” Jungkook teased as he bent down to change shoes. He worked as swiftly as he could in hopes of getting out of the studio before his appa-

“JJK!” a loud voice bellowed.

Too late.

Jungkook sighed softly and straightened into a standing position. “Hello appa” Jungkook greeted as he began buttoning his shirt up.

“How dare you!” the elder alpha came storming towards Jungkook with furious eyes. “How dare you humiliate the company in such a way? You have created us to be a laughing stalk. As if they weren’t laughing at us enough because of your drunken antics at MAMA this past year. Now you pull off some bullshit like this? What were you thinking? You were the host and instead you acted like a contestant. Why would you even agree to participate today if you were going to pull some underhanded trick like this?”

The son was prepared to argue, however Jimin beat him to it. The omega had had enough today. He stood off to the side silently as the production went on, but he wasn’t going to remain unspoken forever. “Because you focused him to.”

“Excuse me?” Jungwoo snapped glancing at Jimin. “Who the hell are you to get involved in personal matters between my son and I?”

“I am his omega” Jimin shrugged with ease at the easy answer. “Anything that concerns Jungkook concerns me.” Jimin’s arm locked with Jungkook’s as he stood tall and proud. “As I said, he is here because you forced him to be. You demanded he come and even went as far as to blackmail him. He is here, the demand has been fulfilled – there was nothing regarding his behaviour in your requirements.”

“JJK knows to behave” Jungwoo stated. “He has always known better than to pull some bullshit like this. He must always treat people with respect.”

“Respect” Jimin snorted. “The same way this program has treated omegas with respect? This program is designed on the intent of belittling and bullying an entire sub gender. It mocked every possible stereotype associated with being an omega. JJK saved your program. You should be thanking him. Otherwise you’d have an uprising on your hands.”

“An uprising?” Jungwoo snorted. “From who? Omegas? Omegas are powerless. This program was never designed for them. It is focused on appeasing alphas – give them something to laugh about.”

It was Jimin who was laughing now. “You believe as though alphas are the superior gender. You have created a showcase that you feel they will enjoy. However, you have forgotten the fact, that alphas often mate omegas.” A smirk was now tugging at his lips. “An alpha might enjoy it, but their mate will not. And I promise you; omegas have more influence over their mate than you might think. So no, it won’t be omegas who up rise against Mnet – it’ll be every single alpha mate.”

Jungkook chuckled lightly at the look on his appa’s face. He couldn’t recall the last time someone spoke to Jungwoo with such carelessness – especially not an omega. Proudly Jungkook slid his arm around Jimin’s waistline. “Lets go home hyung” Jungkook stated, “I’m sure the pups miss us.” Perhaps they weren’t actually going home to the pups, but Jungwoo didn’t need to know that.

“See you around” Jimin gave the elder alpha a cute little wave as Jungkook guided him away. Huffing slightly Jimin rolled his eyes. “Your father is an ass.”

“Yeah” Jungkook agreed. “I thought we established that before.” He guided Jimin out of the studio without so much as another word – although there were several unhappy looks. Jungkook considered flagging down a cab, he didn’t want to even accept a ride from the Jeon family personal driver – however when the cameras swarmed he realized that wasn’t possible. He couldn’t risk someone following them; a professional driver that was used to losing tailgaters would be the best.

A sleek black car pulled up to the curve, as though the driver could sense Jungkook and Jimin would be coming out. And perhaps he did. He had been driving Jungkook around since he was a teenager and likely became accustom to Jungkook leaving the events the moment filming completed.

Opening the car door, Jimin slid inside, followed quickly by Jungkook. They both heaved a sigh of relief as the car pulled away from the studio. Finally both men were able to lower their mask and relax into the leather seats.

“I am so sorry Jimin hyung” Jungkook’s voice sounded broken and small. He lifted his legs to his chest and was hugging them close. Resting his chin on his knees his eyes shut lightly. “I am so sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be apologizing” Jimin explained in a soft tone. “You have nothing to be sorry for. In fact I should likely be thanking you.”

Jungkook’s eyes snapped open. “Jimin hyung” he gasped lightly. “You have absolutely nothing to thank me for. You should be blaming me! I can’t believe I agreed to something this horrible. That entire show…” Jungkook was at a loss of words. “I can’t believe I agreed to it.”

“You didn’t know” Jimin answered. He reached out and rested his hand against Jungkook’s arm. “I think, I would’ve liked you to agree to hosting even if you did know what the program was about.”

“What?” Jungkook’s eyes widened in shock.

“What you did today” Jimin spoke softly. “Was something not many alphas would’ve done. You stood up for omegas – without creating a deep argument. You were mature and ensured the viewers knew where you stood on the treatment of omegas. And your boldness encouraged NU’EST to stand up as well. Omegas don’t often receive that in the idol industry. It isn’t often idols stand up for us.”

“And that isn’t fair” Jungkook sighed deeply. “The idol industry – the entertainment industry in general – controls society and the way in which sub genders are viewed. They choose to showcase omegas as a lesser value. That needs to change.”

Jimin was giggling slightly as he rested his head on Jungkook’s shoulder. “Oh Jungkookie” Jimin mumbled. “You don’t get it. Something did change today. You changed something today. Had you not been there that broadcast would’ve gone as intended – bullying omegas. But you were there. You were constantly shifting the conversation and regaining control over the topic. That was change Jungkook. It might not be the big explosive alternation you dream about, but for now it was a step in the right direction.”

“It was a small change” Jungkook insisted.

“Small changes will lead to something bigger” Jimin argued. The elder had shifted so he was practically seated in Jungkook’s lap. His hands rested against Jungkook’s chest. “And for that, I thank you. Not for standing up for me, as I can do that myself, but for making a change – regardless of how small – at Mnet today.” Jimin bowed his head and captured Jungkook’s awaiting lips.

For a moment Jungkook hesitated, feeling a little caught off guard by the passionate kiss. But slowly his arms snaked around Jimin’s waist, running his thumb against the exposed skin. Jungkook knew when to relinquish control in terms of embraces with Jimin, and this was one of those moments. It was obvious to the alpha that Jimin was in a demanding mood at the moment. Which only made the interaction sexier. Jungkook had known there was this side to Jimin, but he had yet to see much of it.

Guiding his tongue into Jungkook’s lips Jimin asked for entrance. But the alpha did not easily give into the request. His mouth remained shut, forcing Jimin to work for access. Groaning in annoyance Jimin moved his fingers towards Jungkook’s chest. Teasingly he grabbed at the alphas nipple and gave it a quick pinch. It was just enough to get Jungkook to gasp out. Quickly the omega took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Jungkook’s mouth.

A low moan escaped from the alphas mouth as he felt Jimin’s tongue press against his own. A smirk was on Jimin’s lips as he held control. Slowly he explored the space of Jungkook’s mouth, moving his tongue up and down slowly.

Another soft groan sounded from the alpha as he held Jimin in his lap. Carefully he lifted his hips upwards. He had allowed Jimin to have his fun. But now it was his turn for the power. Rolling his hips he pressed his crotch against Jimin’s. Jimin released a low groan of his own as he responded with ease. Pressing himself down he began rutting himself against Jungkook’s lap.

Releasing a cry of pleasure Jungkook was forced to separate from the kiss. Panting slightly he felt Jimin nuzzle into his neck. Jimin guided his mouth along Jungkook’s jawline, kissing down towards his scent gland. Brushing his lips slowly over Jungkook’s sensitive spot, his small mouth sucking the skin.

Jungkook lifted his hips and grinded upwards against Jimin. His crotch grinds harder against Jimin, as he held tightly to the elders hips. Moaning slightly he felt Jimin rut against his leg again. “Jimin” he groaned deeply.

Running his tongue against Jungkook’s skin, soothing the spot where he had left a teasing bite. Jimin smirked slightly as he pulled back from Jungkook. “I think the car stopped,” he whispered. The elder, of course was right. The car had pulled up in front of their apartment building and waiting for the two to exit. Jungkook sighed softly resting his head against the headrest.

Jimin giggled slightly nipping at Jungkook’s ear. “Come on Kookie” he whispered. “We can continue this at my place.”

Jungkook’s eyes shot open. “We can what?” he asked with a slack jaw hanging open. Did Jimin just say what he thought he said? They had technically only been dating for a week. Jimin never struck him as the type to go rushing into something such as sex. “Jimin we don’t…”

A smirk was lightly on Jimin’s lips. “Jungkook” he breathed out lightly. “I know we might be rushing, and you can say no. But I can’t lie and say I’m not attracted to you. Especially after today seeing you defend omegas and dance shirtless” Jimin practically purred, his hand guiding down Jungkook’s chest. Jimin also knew he wasn’t likely to receive another night like this away from his pups. He loved his puppies, but sometimes having things like sex were nearly impossible. Of course he’d have Taehyung who could babysit, but he’d rather not be teased by the younger regarding his barely existing sex life.

The first time he slept with Jungkook he wanted it to be slow and meaningful to them both. Without them having to rush in fear a pup might walk in or could possibly hear them through the paper-thin walls. But if Jungkook weren’t comfortable with it yet Jimin would back off.

“Unless” Jimin nibbled on his bottom lip, “you don’t want to. Which is okay too. I understand.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened, his hands locking together around his waist. Tugging Jimin close nuzzled his nose into Jimin’s neck, breathing in the heavy strawberry pheromones. He purred into Jimin’s neck before pulling back. “Come omega.”

Jimin was just about to get out the words “oh I will be” before Jungkook climbed out of the car, holding Jimin in his arms. The alpha practically took the stairs two at a time. Jimin had his head bowed and nuzzling again Jungkook’s neck, nipping at the skin.

Setting Jimin down at the door to the apartment, the elder was fumbling with his keys training to remain focused as Jungkook pressed himself against his ass. Unlocking and pushing the door open the two fumbled inside. Jimin grabbed at Jungkook’s waist shoving him against the now closed door, pinning him into the wall and capturing their lips together.

Jungkook responded with a deep groan. His tongue guided across Jimin’s mouth exploring the space he had come to know well. His hands slowly travelled down Jimin’s back. Slowly he firmly grasped his butt and gave it a tight squeeze. The omega let out a low groan, beginning to fight against Jungkook’s tongue. The reaction from Jimin pleased Jungkook and encouraged him to continue. Grasping Jimin’s ass he pressed him harder against his body. Lifting his hips upwards slightly Jungkook slowly grinded against the elder.

The omega’s fingers held onto Jungkook’s long shaggy locks. Giving it a gentle tug he released another deep groan. Rolling his hips forward Jimin pressed them against Jungkook’s. The friction began to create a tent in Jungkook’s pants – earning a smirk from the elder. Slowly, with each grind against Jungkook’s core Jimin began to feel his own pants tighten. Jungkook began to respond by pressing his own hardened crotch against the younger.

Jimin slowly began to guide his hands away from Jungkook’s hair and down his firm chest and stomach. Reaching for the hem of the alphas shirt, he slowly tugged it over his head. The kiss broke apart as Jimin tossed the shirt somewhere into his living room.

“Jimin” Jungkook groaned softly, his mouth moved to the omegas neck. “We can stop.” His voice was muffled as he spoke against Jimin’s skin. His lips sucked on the skin softly, his teeth nibbling slightly. He wanted to give Jimin the chance to change his mind – there was no need for either of them to rush into this.

“Don’t stop” Jimin begged. Perhaps they were moving too fast. Jimin had been touched by an alpha in this way for over a year. He has sex on occasion – but that was always with another omega. He felt breathless as he released a low moan; tilting his head to the side he gave Jungkook more space – knowing the younger was leaving a trail of hickies.

“More” Jungkook groaned deep in his throat. Jimin wasn’t sure if Jungkook was asking in the form of a question or more so was demanding. Nonetheless Jimin gave a small yes in response. This confirmation pushed Jungkook forward with his actions. Carefully his hands moved inside Jimin’s leather pants to cup his ass. However, that wasn’t where Jungkook intended to focus. His hand slowly moved towards Jimin’s crotch. For a moment he paused, looking again at Jimin for confirmation.

Jimin offered a nod in return. Leaning forward he nuzzled his face into Jungkook’s neck and shoulder blade. Running his nose across the alphas scent gland he breathed in the sweet scent. Uncontrollably a low moan escaped his lips.

Jungkook’s palm rested over Jimin’s crotch. Slowly he began to massage at his member. Feeling at immediate response from the omega Jungkook guided his finger along the sensitive tip. The alpha was moving slowly, ensure he wasn’t pressuring the omega into something he was uncomfortable with.

Releasing a deep whimper Jimin his hands down Jungkook’s chest to his waistline. Light he trailed his fingers across the younger’s hipbones. He wanted Jungkook to know he was pleased with the direction they were going. Locking eyes with Jungkook he unzipped his own pants and tugged at them down slightly.

The alpha clicked into what the omega was saying. Pulling Jimin leather pants and boxers down Jungkook was able to grasp onto the elders shaft. Teasingly Jungkook’s fingers brushed against Jimin’s sensitive tip. The small touch alone earned a whimper of pleasure from Jimin.

Smirking slightly Jungkook’s palm took hold of Jimin’s shaft and started to slowly move in an up and down motion, speeding up only slightly as he moved. His movements were large but controlled. He was being careful the first time around.

The soft whimpers Jimin was releasing only stroked at Jungkook’s ego. The alpha took pride in the fact he was obviously pleasuring his omega. Jimin’s pheromones filled the apartment as Jungkook began to pick up speed. Jungkook’s hand glided along Jimin’s shaft faster.

“Alpha” Jimin moaned out for the younger. A slight blush formed on his cheeks at the realization he had referred to Jungkook as alpha rather than his name. The younger male however appeared to enjoy it as he gave a quick brush against Jimin’s tip.

Jungkook remained focused on his hyung, Jimin doing the same as he worked on pumping Jungkook’s member, stroking and rubbing him quicker. His hand went in time with Jungkook’s. What had once began as them fighting against each other, soon turned into a balanced dance.

Slowly Jimin’s eyes gazed down Jungkook’s body. Biting down on his bottom lip Jimin resisted the urge to gasp. It had been a long time since he last saw an alphas member – even longer since he touched one. But he was certain alphas weren’t on average this large. Jimin’s movements slowed slightly, deciding to tease the younger with his feather light touches.

Jungkook groaned lightly. “Tease” he hissed out, biting lightly at the omegas skin.

“Yes I am” Jimin answered with a cocky tone.

This response seemed to have cracked Jungkook’s calm exterior. The alpha pushed him forward, taking control of the embrace. Recapturing Jimin’s lips with his own, he began pushing Jimin backwards towards the omegas bedroom. The room was dark, only the light through the blinds shining, but Jungkook could make out the nest on Jimin’s bed.

It looked to be a little on the smaller size, but that was understandable consider Jimin didn’t need to share it with a grown alpha. The blankets appeared to almost be colour coordinated – the lighters colours near the top by his pillow and the darker shades lower towards his feet. Nearly everything in the nest was something Jungkook knew was likely denied by another. There were pillows that were on the ugly side and blankets made from poor fabric. It was as though Jimin collected the discarded items and decided to love them.

Jungkook pushed Jimin backwards till he fell into the bed. “May I come into your nest omega?” Jungkook asked in a low voice.

Jimin gave a small nod, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Smirking Jungkook crawled into the small space, reaching out for the elder. Jungkook’s eyes locked with the omega. The two fumbled to touch each other. The alpha reclaimed Jimin’s member, stroking and rubbing him slowly.

With a deep moan of desperation Jimin grabbed at Jungkook’s member and began to pump alpha. At some point during their movement from the living room to the bedroom Jungkook had discarded them both of all their clothing.

Jimin moved his hand in time with Jungkook’s. Squeezing slightly around the alphas shaft, feeling the knot that wanted to form. Jungkook thrusts forward, wanting more from the omega. Nodding in understanding Jimin began to pump the alpha harder and faster. Gently he brushed his thumb around the cum that had began to leak from the alphas tip. This earned another buck of Jungkook’s hips.

“Omega” Jungkook growled deep in his throat. His scent had spiked again as he came closer to his release.

Jimin groaned in response. “Alpha” Jimin practically purred in response.

“I’m only to cum” Jungkook hissed, feeling the pressure build up.

“Cum for me” Jimin whispered. Jimin pumped the alpha fast, his hand squeezing as it moved over his shaft. Releasing another growl Jungkook’s pleasure builds up all the way and he is quick to release. Soon the room was filled with the intoxicating scent of chocolate.

The elder of the two began to pant, helping Jungkook ride out his orgasm as the white liquid continues pouring around his hand. Jungkook, however, didn’t seem to need the time to wait.

“Your turn” Jungkook whispered. Leaning back he tapped on Jimin’s inner thigh “open” he ordered. Giving into the command Jimin widened his legs to provide the other with more access, a deep blush on his cheeks.

Jungkook lowered himself, nuzzling his face against Jimin’s inner thigh. His lips pressed into the soft skin, trailing slowly up his thigh. Jimin was already a mess beneath him. Moving upwards he nipped at the omegas round plump ass. He groaned slightly as he became overwhelmed with the sweet strawberry aroma.

Slick began to leak from the omega’s needy hole that had longed for attention. Leaning in Jungkook dragged his tongue along Jimin’s soft round skin. Biting at the plump skin he moved closer to the omegas hole.

Jimin released a deep moan as Jungkook trailed his tongue across his entrance. The omega could feel his slick pool around his legs. Which Jungkook happily accepted as he moved his face deeper against Jimin, pressing his face in against his skin? His tongue was making quick work. Gliding along the hole he licked up the slick like someone who hadn’t eaten all day. He slid his tongue against the entrance again. Carefully Jungkook pressed his tongue into the hole, slowly swirling his tongue around.

The elder male released a high-pitched moan, followed by a quick gasp of air. Jimin held back the want to purr; as he was in pure bliss from the affection his body was receiving. Another loud groan escaped his lips when Jungkook pressed his tongue harder. Jungkook slowly swirled his tongue around accepting the slick that his omega was releasing.

“Alpha” Jimin cried in a begging tone. Raising his ass he forced the man’s tongue to go deeper. “Please alpha” he cried again. The alpha simply groaned in response, indicating he had heard the omegas cries. The tip of his tongue slid deeper brushing against the omega’s prostate. Pressing harder into his sensitive walls.

“Fuck” Jimin moaned. The omega tried to give the alpha a warning, an indication he was about to cum, but he couldn’t force the words out in time. Jimin had reached his climax and released. Jungkook groaned slightly as he accepted the sweet strawberry slick before pulling back to swallow. He licked his lips slightly and took a breath.

“Jung-Jungkook” Jimin stuttered softly a blush once again coming to his face. The alpha smiled deeply. Rather than replying with simple words, Jungkook closed the space between them. Capturing the omegas mouth with his in another warm kiss. Holding onto the kiss Jungkook pushed Jimin deeper into the bed as he climbed on top of the omega, nearly saddling him.

Jimin slowly moved his hands up Jungkook’s hardened abs and chest. Gently he glided his fingertips against the other boy’s nipples, feeling them harden beneath his touch.

Jungkook slowly started to roll his hips against Jimin’s ass, being sure to take his time and not push Jimin pass something he was uncomfortable with. Receiving a moan from the elder, Jungkook was given the opportunity to slide his tongue into the elder’s mouth.

Their tongues fought against each other and their crotches rubbed together in a build up of motion. Jungkook moved slowly as he released the hold he had on Jimin’s hips in favour of brushing his fingertip against Jimin’s entrance. Jungkook tensed for a moment, a realization coming to him. He shifted to pull back, looking at the confused and slightly concerned expression on Jimin’s face.

“I don’t have protection,” Jungkook stated with a sigh. There was an awkward blush on his face. Why hadn’t he thought this through more? He had normally always carried a condom in his wallet. But he had stopped that after meeting Jimin. At the time he thought it was sweet, like a symbolism of his seriousness. Now, he just looked stupid. “I can go next door to get some.” That however ran the risk of getting caught by Beomgyu or Soobin.

“It’s okay” Jimin answered in a soft voice. “I’m on birth control” he reassured the alpha. “And I’m clean. Are you?”

Jungkook nibbled his lip as he answered with a nod. “Yeah, I got tested a couple weeks ago.” This was another action he had done in preparing to be serious with the omega. His sleeping around days was behind him, and he wanted to prove that.

“Okay” Jimin nodded. “We can continue.”

Jungkook nodded firmly in hopes of reassuring the omega. He moved his finger slowly across Jimin’s leg and around his cheeks – successfully coating them with the strawberry slick. Rubbing his fingers together he nibbled on his bottom lip, watching Jimin closely.

“Just, go slowly” Jimin answered in a small voice. “It’s been a while.” Of course he had on occasion had sex – with another omega – or used a toy. But he didn’t have much free time for sexual pleasures, especially when he wasn’t having his heat.

Jungkook nodded in understanding. “I’ll be careful hyung.” Reaching forward Jungkook moved his fingers around Jimin’s hole. He rubbed the tip of his finger against Jimin’s hole, watching Jimin carefully to ensure he wasn’t pushing the elder too quickly. “I’ll go slow,” Jungkook promised. He pressed his middle finger forward, his fingertip entering Jimin carefully. Jungkook watched for any change in the boy’s behaviour. When Jimin tensed up slightly, Jungkook instantly froze.

“Go deeper” Jimin insisted after taking a deep breath. “I’m fine I promise.” He appeared confident in his answer, allowing Jungkook to feel reassured in pushing his finger a little deeper. He knew they were moving slowly, but he was willing to go as slow as the omega needed to feel comfortable.

Jimin was tight around Jungkook’s finger, signalling that it had obviously been a while since the omega had been stretched. Jungkook could already envision the pleasure he will feel once he’s encased in Jimin’s warm and firm hole. Excitedly he moved his finger slowly in and out. Jimin struggled to hold back his moans as they quickly filled the air. Small passionate moans and pants of pleasure were released.

They worked together instead of against to make each other feel the bliss. It was obvious the two worked well as a team – outside or inside the bedroom. Jimin had taken hold of Jungkook’s shaft again and began to stroke him, his fingers moving across the other man’s tip.

Jungkook slid his finger deep into Jimin, earning a deep moan from the elder. He twisted his finger around slightly – until he heard the sudden sharp intake of breath Jimin released. Smirked slightly Jungkook growled out a low, “found it.” his full attention had had shifted to the singular spot that he knew would give his little mochi the greatest pleasure. He moved his finger deeper and began to pick up the speed. Carefully he added a second finger, beginning to scissor the omega.

Jimin had tossed his head back as he became a squirming mess of want. He lifted his hips forward as his member throbbed. The pressure was too much, building up deep inside of him.

“Alpha!” Jimin moaned as he reached above his head and grabbed tightly to the pillow, his fingers digging into the fabric. “I’m close.”

“Ready to come again?” Jungkook smirked deeply. He pressed his finger harder into the elder. His desire being driven at the want of seeing Jimin become undone with pleasure. Moving faster he willed Jimin to release.

“Alpha” Jimin moaned as he began wiggling beneath Jungkook. His eyes closed tightly, hips bucking up and his member twitched as he released his orgasm.

“You are such a good omega for me” Jungkook’s voice was dark and deep. “Already coming for me twice. Think you can do it three times?”

When Jimin gave a small nod in response, his breathing heavy. His reply – or lack there of – earned a smirk when the younger. “Legs up” Jungkook ordered tapping Jimin on the thighs. Jimin slowly lifted his legs and rested them against Jungkook’s shoulders.

“Jungkook” Jimin whimpered lightly. He bucked his hips forward wanting to feel the alpha inside him. He had swiftly become undone and turned into a whimpering horny mess with Jungkook.

“Jimin” Jungkook whispered, neglecting to use formalities.

“I want you inside” Jimin practically begged. “Please.”

“Please who?” Jungkook smirked, his hands lightly grabbing at Jimin’s hips.

“Alpha” Jimin breathed out. “Please alpha.”

Holding onto Jimin’s hips Jungkook slowly slid his tip into Jimin’s entrance. The omega gasped softly, eagerly accepting the small pressure. Leaning back into the plush bedding he moaned softly. “Jungkook” he begged out for the other male.

Jungkook guided his shaft deeper inside. “What was that?” Jungkook teased lightly. “Who do you want?”

“Alpha” Jimin corrected himself, another whimper escaped as he felt Jungkook move inside him.

“Omega” Jungkook answered to the cry. Holding onto Jimin’s thighs Jungkook moved deeper into him, increasing his speed slightly. He pulled in and out, feeling around Jimin’s cavern. Although he was being soft and careful with his movements, that didn’t mean he wasn’t trying to find the omegas sweet spot.

Jimin arched his back and let out a pleasuring cry as he felt the alpha hit his walls. “Alpha” he moaned out – struggling to hold back from turning it into a scream. “Jungkook” he cried out. He was arching his back in need feeling himself building again. His fingers were tangled tightly into the sheets and he held onto them in desperation.

The alpha began going harder, pressing himself forward. A moan escaped his own lips. The feeling of the tight omega around him was driving him crazy. The elder was incredibly sexy and Jungkook couldn’t remember the last time he came undone with another man like this.

Jimin finally released that scream he was holding in when he felt Jungkook pressed against his pressure point. Thrusting his hips upwards the omega moaned. “Alpha” he cried out. In that moment he was glad the pups were nowhere near the apartments to hear the two men together in bed – although he did fear for a moment that the teenagers could possibly hear him through the walls.

“Ah f-fuck” Jimin gasped in sudden pressure. He leaned back and rested his head against the soft pillows and sheets. “Jungkook!” he moaned.

Jungkook forced his shaft deeper inside. Holding the other male in place he began to thrust in and out. Giving the omega very little time to adjust to his sudden increase in speed. However Jimin didn’t seem to mind. The lack of adjustment seemed to only stimulate the beta more. With hard thrusts Jungkook moved himself deeper into the omega. He knew Jimin was ready to come at any second and Jungkook felt the need to catch up with him.

Jimin arched his back again and let out a pleasuring cry as he felt the alpha hit his prostate. “Alpha” he moaned out – struggling to hold back from turning it into a scream.

By now the younger was pounding into the omega. Jungkook was pleasantly surprised to see just how well Jimin was able to hold back his climax. In the alpha’s eyes this was something extremely sexy. Especially considering Jimin had cum so easily twice before.

The omega finally released that scream he was holding in when he felt the alpha slam against his pressure point. With each thrust Jungkook not only increased his speed but also the depth. This forced the younger closer to his release. His legs grew weaker and he struggled to withstand the weight of standing. By now his member was certainly throbbing as it was pushed into stimulation.

Jimin began to feel like he couldn’t hold it any longer. His body needed the release. It was begging for it. He quickly bucked his hips forward. If he weren’t relaxing into the bed he likely wouldn’t be able to hold himself up. The moans had shifted to primarily screaming and they were coming closer together with greater force. "Alpha!” he cried out in pleasure. He was coming. He was going to release. “I… I need to come.”

Jungkook released his own moan as he had reached his own breaking point. The younger struggled with holding his own releases back. He certainly didn’t have the skills that Jimin did. However he didn’t much mind. His own member was starting to throb, a clear indication that he needed to come.

“Me too omega” Jungkook panted. With a couple strong thrusts the alpha felt the omega shake beneath him as his orgasm reached him. Jungkook felt his knot beginning to form. “M-my knot” if he waited to pull out it’ll be too late and the two will be locked together.

“I want it” Jimin answered with another moan. “I need it.” Jimin whimpered as his body vibrated against Jungkook’s. He released a large force with the pleasure overcoming him. He had reached his own climax. His toes curled and his back arched for a final time. “Alpha!” he screamed out in pleasure.

Jungkook’s own release followed shortly after, his knot forming and successfully locking the two together. A final thrust into the omega earned a borderline scream from alpha. He was then pushed over the edge riding his own orgasm out with slight thrusts. Allowing his climax to fully ride out Jungkook held Jimin in place.

With both men breathing deeply, Jungkook guided the two so they were laying relaxed into the bed. Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin, holding him against his chest.

“How long” Jimin took a deep breath, leaning his head against Jungkook’s shoulder. Breathing in the sweet chocolate, he struggled at regaining control. “How long does your knot last?”

“About a half hour” Jungkook answered softly. He pressed a gentle kiss against Jimin’s temple. “You were amazing omega,” Jungkook praised lightly.

“Alpha” Jimin purred in response. The chocolate and strawberry aromas circled around the bedroom. Perhaps it was the pheromones that forced Jimin to speak his mind, or maybe the fact he didn’t like the long silence that had fallen around them. Softly he spoke, “Jungkook?”

“Yes Jiminie hyung?” Jungkook answered, his fingers slowly twirling Jimin’s hair.

“I know it is too soon for know for certain” Jimin’s voice was extremely small. “And especially too soon to say it” Jimin added nervously. “But I think… I think I might be falling in love with you.”

The room remained silent. Jungkook unable to answer the elder, his nose remaining nuzzled against Jimin’s hair. Jimin swiftly began to feel like a piece of him was shattering. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. He hadn’t meant to pressure or push the younger past his comfort zone. He hadn’t meant it as an official I love you. But he felt like they were on the way for those feelings eventually. Just as Jimin thought he might shatter completely, Jungkook began piecing him back to together.

“Hyung” Jungkook’s voice was soft, muffled by the omega’s hair. “I think I might be falling in love with you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Kittens! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter - especially the ending. 
> 
> Before I move on to the chapter question, I want you kittens to know I will unfortunately, not be updating for the month of December. I tend to put myself in a position of overworking myself, and due to the holiday season I want to take a moment to enjoy it - I've been so busy writing I haven't even had time to bake any cookies! I hope you all understand. 
> 
> I do have a Christmas Fic written that I will be releasing closer to the holiday season - be sure to subscribe to my account or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megz_cat) to stay up to date. 
> 
> Anyways, I will return on January 1st for your regular Friday update!! (I might update earlier, but for now I want to remove the pressure in updating) 
> 
> Chapter Question: What should Jimin, Jungkook and the pups do for Parents Day? 
> 
> Remember to leave a comment! Reading and answering them all bring me so much happiness! Thank you for all your support Kittens! I will be back soon!


	14. Parents' Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junghyun smiled fondly at his little brother. “Kookie, when did you grow up into such a mature alpha?” 
> 
> “Likely around the time I debuted at fifteen” Jungkook answered with a cheeky smile showing his teeth. 
> 
> His brother snorted at that. “Okay, now I know you is still a child. Lying to your hyung like that” he shook his head disapprovingly. 
> 
> Jungkook barked out a laugh and smiled at him. “Ah hyung. I got a future mate and two pups depending on me. I believe that requires a certain level of maturity.” 
> 
> “I look forward to meeting them Jungkook” Junghyun answered warmly. “The next time I’m in South Korea we will have to do something all together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kittens! Long time no see right? I cannot apologize enough for having not updated like I promised on January first. I know many of you commented or reached out on Twitter wondering where I went. I hope this explains where I’ve been and hopefully gives you some understanding. 
> 
> Back in November I had experienced an episode of depression and unfortunately writing is one of the first activities I lose interest in when my mental wellness declines. I had decided to take December off in hopes of giving myself the break I needed to get back on track. Ultimately I did not recover as quickly as I anticipated. 
> 
> I am feeling much better now, although I am still not at 100%. I promise you this story is not discontinued and it is not on hold. I am constantly pushing myself to write even if it is one page a day. I will try to update as soon as I can – but I hope you understand why I disappeared. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me Kittens. I truly appreciate you.

Jungkook rolled over in bed expecting to come in contact with Jimin, wanting to nuzzle into his scent. Instead he was greeted with a creamy vanilla aroma. Gently he pawed around the bed, feeling two small bodies pressed against his own bare chest. Sighing contently he draped his arm across the frame of the pups, absentmindedly pulling them closer. Jimin was nowhere to be found in the bed, meaning the omega was likely already up having a shower.

It was Parents Day. The first one Jungkook was spending with Jimin and the pups. He knew Taehyung was typically around to spend the day with the Parks, which made Jungkook feel slightly better for having not been there, but still, this year he wanted to make up for the ones he missed.

Seokjoon rolled closer to Jungkook, nuzzling his little nose into the alphas neck searching out for his scent glands. A small purr sounded from his twin brother when Jungkook ran his fingers through Taemin’s hair.

This was the second day this past week Jungkook had awoken at Jimin’s place. Since the day of Experience, there has been a great shift to Jungkook and Jimin’s dynamic. They had become increasingly welcoming to each other and accepting of sharing their space. Jungkook had started joining Jimin and the pups for dinner the nights Jimin was home on time and that often led to Jungkook simply staying the night.

The first time the pups wandered into Jimin’s room and found Jungkook there was on Tuesday, Taemin coming into the room in the middle of the night with tears in his eyes. He had apparently had a nightmare and came in search of Jimin for comfort.

Watching the omega embrace his pup so warmly and offer him the reassurance he needed pulled at Jungkook’s heartstrings. The pup had gazed at Jungkook in confusion for a moment through the darkness. In that moment Jungkook was extremely thankful that he had enough sense to pull on boxers. Taemin, with a sniffle, had simply reached for Jungkook asking for his alpha. The three fell back to sleep in each other’s arms.

Last night Jungkook hadn’t been awoken to a distressed pup that brought Taemin into his bed, but it appeared the pups at some point this morning had stumbled into the bedroom for a cuddle.

Soothingly Jungkook ran his hand down Taemin’s back. Leaning forward he began brushing his cheek against Seokjoon’s giving him a quick scenting. Although he would’ve loved to stay in bed all day, he knew they had plans that required him getting up. Carefully he slid out from under the covers, ensuring he didn’t accidently awaken the pups. Tucking the covers up over the twin boys he shuffled out of the bedroom with a deep yawn.

“Ah someone’s finally awake” Jimin greeted from the kitchen. Leaning against the counter with a spatula in hand and occasional glance at the pancakes Jimin looked like he had been up for hours. He had already showered, hair perfectly styled and dressed in a pair of jeans.

“Not everyone wakes up at the ass crack of dawn,” Jungkook answered, crossing the room to give Jimin a peck of a kiss.

Jimin giggled quietly in response. Reaching across the counter he grabbed at the cup of coffee he had prepared for Jungkook. “Drink up. You’re going to need the energy today considering the long day we’ve got planned.”

Jungkook answered with a smile. Taking a big gulp of the heavily sweetened coffee he moved to claim a seat on the couch. “Are you sure you don’t mind having the Choi brothers tag along?” Jungkook had brought up the idea a couple days ago in a timid manner, nervous inviting three teenagers that Jimin barely knew along might put a damper on the otherwise exciting day.

“Of course I don’t mind” Jimin offered happily, his attention returning to his pancakes. “You were right to invite them. It must be difficult this time of year for them. It’s only been a few months since their parents passed away. Today will hopefully make it a little easier for them. Besides, the Kim’s are coming too.”

“I hope you’re right” Jungkook answered in a soft voice. “I called Yeonjun last night. Soobin and Beomgyu are happy to be home now that Yeonjun’s rut has passed fully. But Beomgyu seems down. Yeonjun tried talking to him about it, but the beta just won't open up to him.”

“I get it,” Jimin nodded in understanding. “It has been rather stressful and emotionally triggering for the teen this past week. Soobin and Beomgyu stayed with you, who yes are a nice place to stay, but it isn’t home. They were here worrying about how their eldest brother was doing and if he was okay on his own. The trauma of having lost their parents and it being the first Parents Day without them is another trigger. Plus, I think Beomgyu was really affected by witnessing Taehyun’s heat.”

“Yeah I was thinking that too,” Jungkook agreed. “He appears to have a crush on Taehyun” the alpha smiled softly. “Which is absolutely adorable. He’s always so awkward around Taehyunie. He’s either stumbling over his words or ranting about random topics. But witnessing the omegas first heat begins, couldn’t have been easy on him. His wolf if already having an attachment would’ve wanted to help the omega but rationally he knew to hold himself back – especially because he and Soobin needed to keep Hueningkai in check.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about Kai” Jimin commented, finishing up the pancakes he carried two plates over to the table for the pups when they awoke. “How is he doing?”

“He’s alright,” Jungkook answered in a soft tone. “His rut is still going strong. Which I suppose is expected considering it was a forced presentation. He didn’t experience the pre rut his body would’ve needed to prepare” the alpha sighed softly, glancing over his shoulder at the door as though he could see through walls. “I think it calmed down some when Taehyun’s heat passed. Although it was two separated apartments I think the scent was so strong it was reaching Hueningkai. Yoongi hyung is doing everything he can to ensure Hueningkai is more comfortable.”

“Is Hoseok not around?” Jimin questioned worriedly – it was Hoseok’s nephew in distress after all.

“He works afternoons and evenings. He gets home late” Jungkook shrugged slightly. “His boss has been up his ass or something lately. She’s usually elsewhere at other studios but according to Hoseok she’s returned lately and won't seem to leave him alone.”

“Lee Soomin?” Jimin asked curiously.

“Yeah that’s her,” Jungkook answered with a small shrug.

“I can’t believe he still works for her,” Jimin sighed. “She was a bitch when I met her three years ago and I’m sure she’s still one now.”

“You’re right about that,” Jungkook nodded. “Hoseok hyung wont tell me what’s actually wrong but I think the harassment goes deeper than he is willing to say aloud. He’s always been annoyed by her, but now he seems borderline scared.”

“Soomin is accustomed to getting what she wants” Jimin answers with ease. “I don’t know her the way Hoseok does, but I have met her a few times and seen her at several competitions. When she sets her sights on something, she’s determined to see it through. She wants more than she deserves and more than she can receive.”

“And what? She wants Hoseok?”

“She clearly wants something from him,” Jimin answered with a shrug. The omega was going to say more, but was swiftly cut off by the dull ringing from Jungkook’s phone tucked away in his sweatpants pocket. With furrowed brows he retrieved it, reading the caller ID. Sighing softly he pushed himself off the couch. “It’s my brother. I gotta take this.”

“Go” Jimin smiled. “I’ll get the pups fed and dressed before meeting you down at the car.”

“Thanks” Jungkook swiftly crossed the room to peck Jimin’s lips again. He then slipped out the balcony door to move to his own apartment. He hated the traditional holiday phone calls he was forced to share between his brother and parents – but that’s tradition.

“Hello” Jungkook swiped the phone to accept the video call, now stepping inside his own apartment.

“Jungkookie” Junghyun’s round face with a warm smile shone through the screen. “You look as though you just woke up” he teased his younger brother.

“That’s because I did,” Jungkook answered, moving to his bedroom. “You look like you haven’t slept all night” he fired back teasingly. It wasn’t that he didn’t get along with Junghyun, they had a fairly stable relationship, and they just weren’t as close as the Kim or Choi brothers were.

“That’s because I didn’t” Junghyun purposely used Jungkook’s own words with a chuckle. The alpha was seated in what was likely his office, the Tokyo Japan skyline visible through the window behind Junghyun. The elder was hunched over his desk; the first three – yes three – buttons of his pristine white dress shirt undone and his tie was pulled loosely. His hair was muffled and eyes had deep bags.

“Deadline coming up?” Jungkook questioned. The alpha knew his brother often faced difficult deadlines regardless of the years worth of time put into each film he animated. There just never seemed to be enough time to perfect the movie before he needed to be released. “Unless you’ve finally become a stereotype and began fucking your secretary.”

“Oh yeah cause forty year old alphas are certainly my type” Junghyun rolled his eyes. “Besides, that sounds too much like some lame fan fiction, and I believe it’s more likely teenage girls would write that about you than me.”

“You can't resist bringing that up every time we talk'' Jungkook grumbled with a slight blush. Setting his phone on the bedside table, pressed against the lamp, Jungkook began moving around the room to grab some clothes.

“I was scarred Jungkookie!” Junghyun practically whined. “Scarred!” he had set his pen aside to watch his younger brother with a cheeky set of eyes, amusement playing across his face. “I was minding my own business on Twitter when I noticed a post containing the name of my sweet innocent seventeen year old idol brother. I clicked the link, thinking nothing of it. Instead I find a smut based fan fiction. Smut Jungkookie! Not just some fluffy cute little story. No, this was a full on NSFW fanfiction.”

“You didn’t have to read it!” Jungkook insisted with a light chuckle to his voice. Moving towards the closet he grabs at a pair of black skinny jeans with cuts in the knees, tugging them on.

“Oh trust me. I only read a paragraph and that was enough” Junghyun argued. “There was smut right from the beginning.”

“You should’ve checked the tags and warnings” Jungkook fired back amused.

“Ah yes, of course” Junghyun nodded understandingly. “Why didn’t I think of that? I should’ve known how those fan fiction sites work. Silly me. It’s my mistake.”

“It only took you four years to admit it” Jungkook chuckled, grabbing at a purple and white striped knitted sweater.

“Why are you getting all dressed up today?” Junghyun asked curiously. The pencil was now backing in his hand twirling around slowly. “Is this all for eomma and appa?”

Jungkook snorted, “When have I ever gotten dressed up for the two of them? I’m more likely to be in my boxers than put on something special.”

Junghyun nodded, but still raised a curious eyebrow “so why the outfit? Isn’t that your favourite sweater?”

“I have a date” Jungkook decided to rip the bandage off. “Well kind of a date I suppose. I don’t really know what to call it.” Junghyun remained silent but gave his younger brother a nod that indicated he should continue. “I guess I’ve sort of been seeing this omega. He’s uh my neighbor. He’s got these two most adorable pups.”

“He’s got pups?” Junghyun’s eyes widened slightly, the obvious stunned expression on full display.

“Yeah” Jungkook beamed happily. “Two of them. Taemin and Seokjoon. They are so cute. Both are likely set to be alphas and are very protective of their eomma. They both play soccer and I’ve been coaching the team. Sometimes I babysit them in the afternoons. I’ve shown them photos of your animations, the films are a little mature but they like the artwork.” Jungkook likely would’ve ranted on for several more minutes but he stopped when he saw the uncomfortable look on his brother’s face. “What?”

“You’re only twenty-two Jungkook” Junghyun stated in a soft tone, one that felt like it was filled with pity. “You have your entire life ahead of you. Isn’t it a little early to be tied down with a mate and pups? I know you have a big heart Kookie, and this likely seems like a good idea now, but I don’t want you to regret it in years to come. You’re still young.”

Had anyone else in his family said these words to him Jungkook would likely have been offended. However, there was a tone to his brother’s voice that indicated he wasn’t trying to be condescending; he was simply concerned for his younger brother. “Junghyun hyung” Jungkook stated. He returned to grab his phone, settling back into the bed to relax for a moment. “I might be young but I’ve matured far quicker than anyone else my age. You know how being in the public’s eye can do that to you. I was forced to grow up years ago. Wanting a mate and pups is likely right on track for me. I might physically be twenty-two, but that’s not where my alpha is mentally.

“You’re experiences and mine at twenty-two are very different” Jungkook smiled, not wanting it to seem like there was anything wrong with the choices Junghyun made. “You dropped out of school hyung. In the middle of the year you packed up and moved to Japan to finish your education overseas. That isn’t a bad thing, maybe that’s what you felt like you needed at the time – to get away from responsibility and have a little freedom. But I’ve had too much freedom over the past four years of school. I think I’m ready for that responsibility now.”

There was a certain level of stress, being a co-owner and CEO of BigHit that Junghyun felt the weight of since childhood. Whereas Jungkook was on stage, the face of the company, Junghyun was forced to learn working behind the scenes. He was fifteen – just as Jungkook was – when he was forced into the office and learned the ropes of what it meant to run a company successfully. He was exposed to everything required of being a CEO when he was still a teenager. Jungkook, although felt the pressure of fame and recognition, he had at least been doing what he loved. Performing was his passion. But for Junghyun, he was forced to do everything he hated – paper pushing and public speaking.

When Junghyun had the opportunity to leave the country, get away from the Jeon control, he took it. Jungkook couldn’t fault him for that. He was envious at the time; feeling betrayed his hyung could easily walk away from him. But he could understand it. Junghyun needed freedom. Jungkook often felt – especially in the recent years – that Junghyun was immature and lacked responsibility. But rationally, the elder was likely grasping at the freedom he didn’t have during his teenage years. Jungkook had turned to drinking and smoking as an escape, Junghyun needed to run away.

Junghyun smiled fondly at his little brother. “Kookie, when did you grow up into such a mature alpha?”

“Likely around the time I debuted at fifteen” Jungkook answered with a cheeky smile showing his teeth.

His brother snorted at that. “Okay, now I know you are still a child. Lying to your hyung like that” he shook his head disapprovingly.

Jungkook barked out a laugh and smiled at him. “Ah hyung. I got a future mate and two pups depending on me. I believe that requires a certain level of maturity.”

“I look forward to meeting Jungkook” Junghyun answered warmly. A feeling of comfort washed over the two alphas. Junghyun was leaning back in his chair, gazing over at the Tokyo skyline. “The next time I’m in South Korea we will have to do something all together.”

“When are you coming to Seoul next?” Jungkook questioned lightly. It wasn’t often his brother was able to get the free time to return home. There were constant deadlines Junghyun was working on, flying back and forth between Tokyo and Los Angeles.

“It’s comeback season” Junghyun stated the obvious. The Jeon family rarely came together for events such as holidays, however when it was comeback or award season it was all hands on deck. Both Junghyun and Jungkook were expected to make public appearances along the carpet. “Appa and eomma are planning to debut BigHit’s new girl group in the coming months. It’ll be expected we both be there.”

Jungkook groaned lightly with an eye roll. “I completely forgot about that. What was their name again?”

“Glam” Junghyun shrugged. “Not very original I know.”

“BigHit’s first girl group” Jungkook sighed. “This shall be exciting. At least it’ll finally get appa off my back. He’ll be more focused on a debuting group.”

“Speaking of appa” Junghyun raised an eyebrow. “Are you ready to make the call?”

The annual Parents Day phone call. A group video chat that Jungkook suffered through every year, with the only thing making it a little easier was having his brother there as a distraction.

“Am I ever ready?” Jungkook sighed pinching his nose slightly.

“No” Junghyun agreed. “But it’s best we get it over with. You have a date to attend after all.” It was Junghyun that eventually began typing on his phone to call their parents. It took only a moment before their eomma Heeyoung appeared on the screen. “Eomma” Junghyun greeted.

“Morning eomma,” Jungkook added with the brightest smile he could form. “Happy Parents Day.”

“Ah my boys” Heeyoung lifted her palm to her lips and blew them both a kiss with a beaming smile. “Jungwoo come here and talk with the boys!”

“Coming!” the husky voice called back from somewhere in the home.

“How have you been eomma?” Junghyun questioned.

“Oh we’ve been just fine son,” Heeyoung answered. “You know how busy we get around this time of year. I feel as though we never have time to slow down for a moment and be together. I barely see your appa at dinner these days considering the workload.”

“We thought you might say that” Junghyun smiled knowingly. “Jungkook and I wanted to give you something this Parents Day to allow you both the time needed to relax and give yourself space from work.”

“You didn’t need to get us anything” Heeyoung insisted, trying to brush the offers of gifts away.

“It’s nothing overdramatic,” Jungkook insisted. “We have booked you a reservation at Doore Yoo – the best restaurant in Seoul.”

“And we’ve already paid for the bill so no need to worry about that,” Junghyun added with a smile.

“Jungwoo” Heeyoung cheered, “Did you hear that! The boys booked us reservations at Doore Yoo and have already covered the bill!” her eyes were shining happily. She had obviously needed the break that she hadn’t received in months.

The man in question stalked into the room and appeared on the screen. “Sounds nice,” he answered simply, not seeming all impressed or thankful regarding the gift. “Glad you both could join us for a video chat today. Maybe we can finally settle on some important dates.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes at his fathers comment. Of course that was all the man cared about – work. Jungwoo was incapable of setting aside actual family time.

“Must we talk business?” Heeyoung questioned her husband with a hushed tone. “It's Parents Day and we rarely get to speak with both our sons together.”

“Which is exactly why we need to get these dates settled” Jungwoo firmly stated. “If our sons called us together more often we’d have the opportunity to have these chats you desire. However, our time as a group is often limited, meaning it requires business discussions.”

“Appa” Jungkook had wanted to reason with the elder, give his eomma some time to spend talking with her sons. But the father would have none of that.

“Enough Jungkook” Jungwoo stated. “I don’t want to hear any complaining from you after the stunt you pulled on Saturday.”

“Oh I watched that show!” Junghyun barked out a deep laugh. “I don’t usually watch interviews – sorry Kookie – but my twitter was flooding with comments and I needed to check it out.” the young man was beginning to show his age as a twenty-five year old with the way his eyes lit up in excitement. His appa glared a glare at the screen hoping to shut his eldest son up. But it ultimately only encouraged him more. “You really put that damn alpha in her place. Man she looked like an idiot out there. And so did the producers. They really fucked up in creating a show that belittled and bullied omegas. They’re gonna be in some deep shit for that.”

“Exactly” Jungwoo held his glare but it felt more like it was intended for Jungkook now. “And BigHit is being criticised for it. We need to do damage control.”

“Well, you likely never should’ve agreed to a show like that appa” Jungkook hissed.

“Yeah, in hindsight that was probably one of your more idiotic ideas” Junghyun agreed.

“Jeon Junghyun” Heeyoung hissed. “Do not call your appa an idiot. That is extremely uncalled for.”

“I didn’t” Junghyun shrugged. “I called what he did idiotic. Which it was? You can’t deny that.” 

“You will treat me with respect Junghyun” Jungwoo hissed in warning. “I am your appa and the CEO of my company.”

“Our company,” Jungkook stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Excuse me?” Jungwoo questioned his younger son.

“You said your company. It’s not just your company” Jungkook insisted. “It's ours. We all have shares in BigHit.”

“I am the primary shareholder,” Jungwoo answered.

Junghyun rolled his eyes now at the elder man’s words. “You might have forty per cent but Jungkook and I each have thirty. Our shares put together overthrow your vote regardless of how many shares you claim to have.”

“I’m still the CEO,” Jungwoo insisted.

“Cool” Junghyun shrugged. “And Jungkook and I sit on the board of directors. We could in theory have you removed?”

“Junghyun” Heeyoung gasped dramatically.

Jungkook’s eyes had widened as well. He hadn’t expected his brother to act out like that and say what he did. The Jeon family was well aware of the ledge each other's power stood on, it would be easy to toss any over the edge. But they never spoke of it. And they never made these threats.

“I’m just saying” Junghyun shrugged. “I was trained to eventually take over as CEO.”

“Does that mean you’ll quit this stupid artist dream of yours and return to the company?” Jungwoo took the bait.

“It’s not a dream. Its reality. I am one of the most sought after animators in Japan” Junghyun insisted. “I’m not saying I’m coming for the position of CEO – although I likely could appeal to the board for it. Regardless, I am saying, I am trained for the position. I understand how things work. And because of that I can recognize that appa fucked up in accepting that involvement with Experience. There is no one else to shoulder the blame. You made a choice and now you have to live with it. Do not sit here and insinuate that it is mine or Jungkook’s job to fix your mistake.”

“Junghyun where is your respect?” Jungwoo snapped.

“I suppose sometimes it has to be earned,” Junghyun argued.

“Enough” Heeyoung snapped, her eyes practically glowing with anger. “Regardless of whose mistake it is and how it should be repaired, we will all be in attendance for the debut showcase and after party of our newest girl group. We expect both of you to be there. Is that understood? You will come watch those girls perform on stage for their debut and you will attend the party where there is likely to be interviewers. And yes Jungkook, you will be coming as Jeon Jungkook son of the CEO is that understood?”

“Oh come on” Jungkook whined. “I’d rather attend as JJK the idol than Jungkook the heir to BigHit.”

“This is not up for discussion” Heeyoung insisted. “When you attend award shows and performance based interviews, yes it is expected you attend as JJK. But this is a BigHit and Jeon centric event. With your brother in attendance we expect both our sons to be by our side.”

“I might have work,” Junghyun stated in hopes of getting out of this supposed family gathering.

“It is the weekend,” Heeyoung argued. “The debut is on Saturday. You will fly on the Friday after your work hours and you can leave Sunday night after spending time with family and at the company.”

Junghyun rolled his eyes. “And when is this event?”

“In a few weeks” Jungwoo answered. “We have just begun to promote the group recently. We want them to gather some fame prior to debut.”

“Fame” Jungkook rolled his eyes. “The only fame they will gather before debut will be based on their level of attractiveness from the profiles posted or from the name of the company behind them.”

“These girls are talented Jungkook” Heeyoung defended. “You will not insult them.”

“Of course not” Jungkook faked a bright smile. “I am certain they are ideal alpha idols.”

“They are,” Jungwoo stated. “They are everything we wanted them to be and more.”

“Hopefully they live up to BigHit’s expectations,” Junghyun replied. “Send me the information regarding the finalized dates for debut and I will ensure I am there for the showcase and the party I am sure will follow.” It would appear Junghyun was pulling the conversation to a close. Neither of the Jeon sons had accepted the phone call to go any different. They were always kept short and typically work focused.

“I suppose if that is all Jungkook and I better get going. I have some work to finish up with and I’m sure Jungkook had studying or something” Junghyun covered for his younger brother with ease.

“We hope you enjoy the reservations tonight,” Jungkook added quickly.

“Thank you both so much” Heeyoung smiled at her sons through the screen. “We really appreciate the effort.”

Jungkook scrunched his nose up slightly at the way she said effort. “Happy Parents Day” Jungkook stated.

“Happy Parents Day” Junghyun added. It was used as a way of saying goodbye to both parents before the two sons signed off on the chat.

Jungkook heaved a sigh of relief with the chat having now ended. It had taken longer than expected and now he needed to head down to the cars. But at least he got to spend some time with his brother. He did enjoy that conversation. Getting off the bed he exited his room in a bit of a rush, grabbing for his keys and wallet on his way out. The sweater he was wearing was likely enough during the warming days.

Taking the stairs two at a time Jungkook was nearly jogging down to the ground level. He hated the idea of keeping Jimin waiting with the pups, more so when they had somewhere special to be. When he pushed open the door to the building he stepped out into the bright sunshine, finding a crowd of people had already gathered.

“Ah there you are Jungkook” Namjoon smiled in greeting. “We were wondering where you ended up.”

Jungkook smiled apologetically. “Sorry everyone” Jungkook stated “I got carried away on a phone with my family.”

“We understand,” Seokjin answered, brushing the concern away.

“Is this everyone?” Taehyung asked, glancing at the others.

Jimin had moved to stand by Jungkook’s side, slipping his hand into the alphas. “I believe so.”

“Hey hyung” Yeonjun greeted Jungkook. “Thank you for inviting us to join you today.” Jungkook glanced at the baby alpha, his gaze gliding over the younger Choi brothers for a moment. Beomgyu and Soobin both appeared rather reserved as they hung further back from the group.

“We are happy to have you three with us,” Jungkook answered.

“That’s what packs are for” Namjoon interjected. He had been standing close enough to Yeonjun to reach forward and place a gentle hand on the alphas shoulder.

“Okay, who’s ready for Lotte World?” Tae asked in a bright and excited voice.

“Me!” the pups cheered at the same time, practically jumping up and down.

“Let's get you puppies settled in the car” Jimin stated lifting Taemin onto his hip and approaching Jungkook’s car. “I was thinking Taehyung could come with Jungkook and I and Seokjin hyung could take the Choi brothers?”

“Sounds like the best plan” Namjoon agreed with a nod. It wasn’t ideal to separate the brothers and besides, Tae likely wanted to spend time with the pups he had practically raised.

Once everyone was seated in their respective cars the drive had begun. “Is there anything in particular you are excited to see or do?” Jungkook asked, resting his hand against the wheel.

“The bright horses!” Seokjoon answered with a clap of his hands.

“Bright horses?” Jungkook glanced at Jimin in confusion, but the elder just shrugged.

“I think he means the Camelot Carousel” Taehyung answered helpfully from the backseat.

“Ah” Jungkook smiled “we will definitely take a ride on those horses. It’s a must at Lotte World. Plus we will have to ride the Aeronaut Balloon and The Adventures of Sinbad. Both of those are great family friendly rides.”

“And we need to check the parades,” Taehyung added. “I think you’ll really like it Jiminie. It’s filled with masked dancers!”

“Have you never been to Lotte World?” Jungkook asked with a raised eyebrow. He hadn’t missed how Tae was excitedly telling Jimin what the eldest would enjoy, informing him of rides as though he hadn’t ever come before.

“Once, when I was much younger,” Jimin answered. “I likely wasn’t much older than the pups are now. But I don’t remember much about it. It’ll be a new experience for the pups and I.”

“Good” Jungkook beamed. “I want you to have a day when you and the puppies get to enjoy yourselves.”

“Thank you Jungkookie” Jimin smiled. “But you really don’t have to do this. Taking us all to Lotte World is expensive. I know you want Parents Day to be special. But we could’ve just gone to dinner or watched a movie.”

“I wanted to do this for you Jimin” Jungkook answered. “You deserve the day where you can just relax and have fun with the pups. That’s all I really want for you hyung. To enjoy the day.”

“Any day I spend with the pack and the pups is enjoyable,” Jimin assured him with a smile. “But thank you. I really appreciate the effort you are putting in to make this day special” Jimin reached down and took hold of Jungkook’s free hand.

“It’s our first Parents Day together,” Jungkook answered. “I’ve already missed out on too many. I couldn’t let this one pass without celebrating it in a grand way.”

“Lotte World is certainly grand” Jimin smiled softly.

“It sure beats our typical picnics in the park doesn’t it?” Taehyung spoke from the backseat. His voice was likely meant to sound teasingly but there was a hint of something a little lost or sad.

“Nothing will ever beat our picnics in the park Taetae,” Jimin promised. Reaching into the backseat he quickly grabbed hold of his soulmates hand. “The memories of our Parents Day together in the park will always be incredibly special to me. It meant somebody cared even when I had felt entirely alone. I will always be thankful for you.”

Taehyung grasped Jimin’s hand tightly and gave it a squeeze. “I’ll always be thankful for you too.”

“We’re here,” Jungkook announced, pulling into a parking spot with ease. He glanced sideways at Jimin. “We could go to a park and have a picnic. I didn’t know you had a tradition you typically did on Parents Day.” The alpha began to nibble on his bottom lip as he worried he perhaps overstepped with his plans today.

Jimin however was quick to shake his head. “Traditions can change sometimes. Besides, the pups are excited to come here today. We can't cancel now.” pushing the door open Jimin stepped out. With a smile plastered on his face he opened the back door and assisted Seokjoon in getting out – which was swiftly followed by Tae.

On the other side of the car Jungkook had done the same with Taemin, balancing the pup now on his hip. It was only a few short moments before Seokjin hyung pulled his car into the spot beside Jungkook’s and the Kim couple and Choi brothers filed out.

“This is going to be so much fun” Taehyung cheered, sensing the discomfort and sullen mood of the Choi brothers. Tae’s smile was often contagious, but today it appeared as though it was going to do no good. Jungkook flashed Tae a small smile and shrug. It was enough that the three brothers agreed to come out today at all.

“Let's go buy our tickets,” Jimin said, ushering everyone forward. Namjoon and Seokjin lead the pack, with Jimin and Jungkook coming up last with the pups. There were several crowds already forming as parents and kids bought their tickets to enter.

“We could’ve gone on a picnic instead” Jungkook spoke softly. It was obvious there was still concern from the earlier conversation in the car ride. He hadn’t been aware that there was a certain tradition between Jimin and the remainder of the pack on Parents Day. Had he been aware he wouldn’t have come up with the idea for Lotte World?

“I know” Jimin smiled softly. “But sometimes we need to try different things. This is your first Parents Day Jungkookie. It should be special to you just as much as it is to me. I know that going to the park for a picnic is something I have done with Taehyung – for the past three years. But you’re a new member of this family, meaning sometimes we need new traditions, as a way of including you.”

“You don’t need to go out of your way to include me,” Jungkook insisted.

Jimin, with his free hand slid along Jungkook’s upper arm in a soothing manner. “I’m not. I am simply acknowledging that moving forward, it shouldn’t be you constantly trying to fit into the way my life has run. Yes in some aspects I understand that needs to be the case, as there are likely some changes that aren’t possibly. However, when possible I believe we should be able to form our own way of life and certain traditions in favour of our family.”

Jungkook gave a small nod in response and felt Jimin grasp tightly to his hand, tugging him towards the others that were waiting to buy tickets. “Come Kookie” Jimin ordered. “Let's enjoy the day together.”

And enjoy the day together they did.

The alpha had never felt so tired in his entire life. Putting on sold out concerts where he sung and danced for over three hours straight was nothing compared to chasing after two pups in Lotte World. It felt that once he finally got one settled down, the second out acted up. They were standing in line; it was a simple line for a ride Taemin requested, when the pup grew impatient. They hadn’t even been there that long, standing in line for only five minutes.

“I don't wanna wait,” Taemin pouted from where he stood against a railing.

“I know pup” Jungkook smiled encouragingly. “It’s hard waiting in line. But it’ll be our turn soon.”

“My turn now” Taemin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in a defiant manner.

“Not yet,” Jungkook stated. “But soon.” He reached forward intending to ruffle the pup’s hair, but Taemin was quick to swat it away with his small palm.

“Now” Taemin demanded.

“Taemin” Jimin stated in a firm warning tone. “It is not your turn. You will wait. And keep your hands to yourself.”

“I no wait,” Taemin snapped back at his eomma.

Jimin raised a curious eyebrow, straightening his back to appear slightly more forceful without having to raise his voice. “You will wait in this line if you want on the ride. Or we can get out of line, you don’t get on the ride but we wait on the benches for the others to ride. But you will wait no matter what.”

Taemin’s jaw fell a little slack as he looked over at Jungkook for assistance. He gave wide sets of puppy eyes and jut out his bottom lip slightly.

“Maybe we could-“ Jungkook started, the pup's look was getting to him to be honest and he was more than willing to give into the small boy.

“No we couldn’t” Jimin silenced the alpha with a stern look.

Seeing that Taemin wouldn’t get anywhere with the alpha he decided to turn his attention to Taehyung, in hopes the omega would defend him.

The omega however had long since grown accustomed to the pup's begging and he was well aware of the anger Jimin held in his small body that he was more than willing to release on you should you go against his parenting. “You heard eomma,” Tae started with a shrug. “Wait here or wait on the bench. You pick Minnie.”

The pup huffed slightly, his shoulders dropping in defeat as he shuffled on his feet. He made no effort to continue the argument. He stood waiting with a pout on his lips – but waiting nonetheless.

“Sorry about that” Jimin apologized to the group – especially to the Choi brothers who likely weren’t as familiar around pups.

“No worries” it was Yeonjun who answered for the group with a cheeky smile. “Personally I’m more than used to it. Especially around this one” he nodded towards Beomgyu. “Constantly feels like I’m raising a pup.”

“Yeah!” Beomgyu gasped. “I am not a pup. I am nearly an adult.”

“You certainly don’t act like it,” Soobin mumbled.

“Hey you don’t get to talk” Beomgyu grumbled. “You’re not much better than me. You nearly killed us last week with those lemon cookies you tried to bake.”

“At least I have responsibilities like a job,” Soobin argued.

“You’re a hostess” Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Even I could seat people in a restaurant.”

“Then why don’t you?” Soobin shrugged. “You could contribute to this family.”

“Enough” Yeonjun hissed, pushing himself off the railing with a frown. “You’re worse than the actual pups. Act like the fully presented betas you claim to be. We have discussed this before. I don’t want Beomgyu getting a job just yet, his focus should be on school and enjoying life before responsibilities take over. I disapprove of you having one Soobin but you had one before eomma and appa passed, so there’s nothing I can do to stop you. But I can stop this fight.”

Soobin sighed deeply “you always side with him” the beta looked away from the group with a frown.

“I do not always side with him,” Yeonjun argued, being pulled into his brother’s negative mood.

“Yes you do” Soobin frowned. “He’s always been your favourite brother.”

“What the hell?” Yeonjun’s eyes widened.

“That’s enough” Namjoon’s alpha voice rang over the others. “All three of you need to calm down.” he glared between the three brothers daring any of them to talk back to him.

“Today can’t be easy on any of you” Jin’s calmer omega voice rang out. He had been standing closest to Soobin and reached out to squeeze his arm gently. Offering up a small smile of encouragement he added, “I can’t understand that emotions would be running high. But we can’t allow those negative thoughts to influence how we treat the people we care about. You are brothers and you are equal, regardless of age or gender.” He shot a look towards the middle brother. “There are no favourites.”

“Trust me on this” Namjoon added with a light chuckle. “If I could play favourites with brothers I wouldn’t have kept Taehyung around as long as I have.”

“Yah I’m your only brother!” Tae shot at his elder brother.

Namjoon just chuckled in response. “And I suppose if worst comes to worst, you can always be thankful you don’t have a brother like me.”

“Excuse you?” Taehyung’s eyes widened. “They would be blessed to have a brother like me. I am a delight!”

All three Choi brothers let out a quick laugh, but Yeonjun’s was deeper, noticeable compared to the others. It was easy for Taehyung to catch and drew his attention in. “you find it funny?” Tae asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yeonjun’s eyes widened slightly, but he was quick to recover. “I do actually,” Yeonjun answered with a knowing smirk. “You’re the youngest in your family are you not? I know well how the youngest tends to behave.”

“And how do we behave?” Taehyung challenged stepping towards the alpha.

“I’m sure you already know,” Yeonjun answered.

“I’d like you to tell me,” Taehyung stated. The omegas emotions were being pulled at, causing his internalized omega to become active and being pushing it to the surface. However, Taehyung had failed to notice the increase of pheromones he was releasing and how strong his scent currently was. Taking another step forward the realization came crashing towards him as Yeonjun’s face twisted, and he gave a slight sniff. Taehyung was quick to respond. He swiftly stepped back from the alpha and moved to stand beside Jimin, allowing the sweet strawberry scent of his soulmate to mask his own sour lemon. “Whatever” Taehyung mumbled, forcing the conversation to come to an end.

Taehyung’s lemon scent was something he would always be self conscious about. He was aware it was a rare strong scent that very few alphas in particular found bearable – much less appealing. Whenever he senses his lemon aroma increasing to a point it’ll be noticed he would slip back to stand here Jimin or his brothers to ensure his scent went unnoticed.

Yeonjun appeared to allow the debate drop, but there was still a slightly confused look to his eyes.

“Oh look” Jungkook broke the silence. “It’s finally our turn!” The pack had made it to the front of the line and the Camelot Carousel was slowly coming to a stop, signalling it was time for the next ride to begin.

“Yay!” Taemin and Seokjoon cheered together, excitedly bouncing on the pads of their feet and clapping. The pup’s eagerness lifted the awkwardness surrounding the pack, allowing everyone’s shoulders to relax a little. The pack was ushered forward and individually they claimed their own horses.

Jimin lifted Taemin onto a horse and stood off to the side, one hand on the pole and another on the pup’s back. Jungkook, following Jimin’s example, had done the same with Seokjoon.

“You need to hold on tight,” Jungkook mumbled to Seokjoon. He rounded the horse so he was standing on the side next to Jimin, their hips pressing into each other’s. Jungkook’s eyes gazed over the group and where they had claimed a horse. The Choi brothers had stuck together and Namjoon and Jin were side by side as well. Taehyung had distanced himself the most, sitting somewhere behind Jungkook and Jimin surrounded by strangers.

“I’m sorry” Jungkook mumbled to Jimin when the ride surged forward.

Jimin glanced at Jungkook out of the corner of his eye, a small frown tugging at his lips. “Why are you sorry?”

“I feel like today has been far more dramatic than necessarily needed,” Jungkook mumbled.

Much to the alphas surprise the omega let out a little giggle, Jimin’s scent spiking in amusement. “You are always such a natural around the puppies I sometimes forget you are still new to the parenting experience.”

“What do you mean?” Jungkook asked.

But Jimin simply shook his head in response and rubbed his hand along Taemin’s back. The two pups were giggling with wide eyes of wonder. “I’ll tell you after the ride,” Jimin answered softly. He didn’t want to miss out on even a moment of the pup’s enjoyment.

Jungkook nodded in understanding. His eyes drifted over the two puppies that had come to mean a lot to him over the past couple months. Had you asked him just a few weeks ago how’d he been spending Parents Day, he would’ve with utmost confidence answered with the required phone call to his parents and spent the rest of the day in pyjamas watching dramas. Never would he have seen himself going out with two pups of his own.

Seokjoon was holding tight to the pole, and although he was giggling lightly there was a concerned look in his eyes. Jungkook smiled reassuringly at the boy and stepped towards him. He allowed their bodies to press together, hoping his presence will give the pup some small comfort.

Gazing across the ride he caught a quick glimpse of the others he had come with. Namjoon and Jin had their heads bowed towards each other; smiles on their faces and sharing whispered words. Beomgyu looked practically as excited as Taemin. Jungkook had learnt over the few days Beomgyu and Soobin stayed with him that the youngest was similar to an overgrown pup – in a good way. Soobin was entertaining the younger with an occasional word in response. Yeonjun however appeared disconnected from the group. His gaze was off to the side watching the surrounding crowds as though he was waiting for the ride to end.

“Why does it stop?” Taemin pouted and glanced towards his eomma.

“The ride is done,” Jimin smiled. “It’s not our turn anymore.”

“Another turn?” Taemin asked hopefully.

“You can have another turn,” Jungkook agreed. “But you have to get back in line” he nodded towards the growing line.

The pout on his lips increased at the sight to the line.

“And” Jimin added. “There are more rides you might want to try.”

“More rides?” Taemin asked. Jimin reached around his small waist and lifted him off the horse – Jungkook swiftly doing the same with Seokjoon.

“Of course more rides!” Jungkook cheered. “There’s so much to do here.” They began to file off the ride and through the exit gate. Glancing around Jungkook spotted the rest of the pack and moved towards them.

“What’s this I hear about more rides?” Jin cooed at the pups when they approached.

“We’re going to check out some more pup friendly rides,” Jimin answered.

“I was thinking we should split up for a while,” Namjoon suggested. “Maybe just an hour or two. We can take the Choi’s on some more adult centric rides and the two of you can go with the pups.”

Jimin nodded, it wasn’t necessarily far for the teenagers to be expected to stick with the smaller rides when they’d likely enjoy the larger exciting ones. “Good idea,” Jimin answered. “Jungkook and I will take the pups on the balloon ride and maybe play some of the games. We can meet up for lunch.”

“You guys okay with that?” Namjoon glanced towards Yeonjun for confirmation. The eldest of the brothers nodded his head in easy agreement without so much as glancing at the betas for confirmation likely already knowing their answers. “Okay sounds like a plan.”

“I’ll go with Jimin, Jungkook and the pups,” Taehyung stated, stepping away from his hyung.

“No way Kim Taehyung'' Jin stopped him. “You’re coming with us. If you don’t we’ll have an awkward number and that means one of us always has to ride alone – which won't be fair.”

Taehyung opened his mouth to deny the order, to insist that he go with Jimin and Jungkook, but his soulmate beat him to it – and didn’t give the answer Tae wanted.

“Jin hyung is right” Jimin smiled warmly. “You should go with the others. You’ll have more fun on the adult rides, plus you don’t want somebody to be left out right?” Jimin glanced quick glance towards Namjoon and Jin. “Just stick with the hyungs. I am sure they will protect you from any of the scary rides.” Taehyung wasn’t scared of rides – Jimin knew that. But it was a way of reminding Tae that their elders would hide his scent if needed. He shouldn’t fear being around the Choi’s.

“Okay fine” Taehyung caved, although still hesitant. He flashed Jimin what he hoped would be a reassuring smile before walking off with the others – leaving Jimin and Jungkook alone with the pups.

“Who wants cotton candy?” Jungkook asked right away.

“Jungkook!” Jimin gasped. “That’s pure sugar.”

But the damage was done. The pups had already started to bounce excitedly, cheering for the sweet treat. They latched onto Jungkook’s legs tugging on his pants with their big begging puppy eyes staring up at him.

“Ah come on hyung” Jungkook flashed the elder his own round eyes. “It’s a special day. I think that calls for a special treat like cotton candy before lunch. Please?”

Jimin had year’s worth of experience with puppy dog eyes. He had been raising literal pups for the past four years. Plus he had been a friend with Kim Taehyung even longer – and it was extremely difficult to deny the omega any request. But, if Taehyung was ‘extremely difficult’ to deny, then Jungkook was impossible. The alpha already had naturally round eyes and puffy cheeks, but when he purposely wanted to appear cute those features only became more prominent. Jimin should have no problem saying no, however he found himself inclined to say yes. It was as though he had three pups currently begging for a treat – and everyone has their limits.

“Okay” Jimin sighed softly and nodded. “But when the pups refuse to sleep tonight because of the sugar in their veins you will be the one putting your foot down.”

“Of course” Jungkook easily agreed. He had put the pups to bed several times before. Why would eating cotton candy change the sleep schedule?

Grabbing the hands of both pups Jungkook guided them towards the cotton candy stand. Before Jimin could state only one to share, Jungkook had already bought each puppy a cotton candy cone. “Hold tight,” Jungkook instructed, helping each pup wrap a hand around the paper cone.

“We can sit over there” Jimin nodded to a bench that was free.

Once seated Jungkook finally asked, “what did you mean earlier? I’m a natural with the pups you sometimes forget I’m still new to it?” the alpha reached over and tugged a piece of candy from Taemin’s cone.

“Exactly what I said” Jimin shrugged slightly. “You are a natural with the pups in a way that amazes me. You took to a role as a parent easily, without much struggle from what I’ve seen. You can cook for them; taking into consideration they might be picky eaters. You let them snuggle with you in bed even if it means you’re stuck in an uncomfortable position. You have memorized their morning routine and are able to complete it yourself. Heck, you even change their bed sheets when they have an accident overnight. You do all this happily, without a single complaint.”

“Aren’t those things I’m supposed to be doing?” Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “It’s about being a kind person in general, even without the title of being a parent.”

“I know” Jimin smiled. The omega reached around the back of the bench and began to trail his fingers through Jungkook’s hair. “That’s why I forget that you aren’t accustomed to having pups around full time. Regardless of how natural you look, this is still new to you. It just catches me off guard when you have those cute moments of surprise or realization about something.”

“When did I react like that today?” Jungkook questioned, slightly confused.

“Earlier in line” Jimin giggled slightly. “You seemed to be under the impression that an outing such as this wouldn’t have included problems or temper tantrums. Whenever you plan a big outing such as this, always prepare and expect something to go wrong. Pups get tired and impatient. Teenagers can get snappy. It’s expected. I forgot that this is the first time you’ve been on an outing such as this with us.”

“So this was normal? Getting upset waiting in line happens regularly?” Jungkook frowned a little.

“Of course” Jimin smiled. “It would’ve been odd had it not happened.” The pups had finished up their candy and Jimin collected the garbage from them. “Alright let's get moving. What would you puppies like to do next?”

“Game?” Seokjoon asked with wide eyes.

“Can you use a full sentence?” Jungkook coached before Jimin had time to respond.

“Can we play games?” Seokjoon spoke the words slowly; ensure he pronounced each one correctly.

“We can,” Jimin nodded, standing from the bench and taking the boy's hand. “Which game shall we play?”

Seokjoon glanced around at the scattered booths. A serious look came across his face, as he appeared to be making a tough choice. His bottom lip gutted out slightly “hmm” he hummed lightly. This earned a little chuckle from Jungkook, who was waiting patiently with Taemin beside him. “That one” Seokjoon announced pointing towards a game with a water gun. “Please.”

“Sure thing pup” Jungkook agreed – although Jimin wasn’t too pleased about it being a shooting game considering the look on his face. “Come on hyung. It’s just water” he insisted. “No bad habits will develop from this little game.”

Sighing softly Jimin nodded, giving into the request. Moving towards the booth, Jimin retrieved the tickets from his back pocket. Claiming a seat, Jimin lifted the pup into his lap to get settled – Jungkook doing the same with Taemin. “Okay puppy so all you gotta do is aim at the big yellow circle and hold down this red button” Jimin coached guiding the pup hand over hand.

“Sounds easy enough right?” Jungkook teased with a wink.

“Easy” Seokjoon answered with a determined nod.

“Easy” Jimin agreed, locking eyes with the alpha.

“You seem confident,” Jungkook answered Jimin.

“Aren’t I always?” Jimin scoffed.

“Perhaps” Jungkook shrugged. “But you sure are terrible at paying attention.”

“W-what does-“ Jimin was going to say more but the alpha had swiftly turned away, the competitive look appearing on his face. It was at that moment that Jimin realized he had missed the buzzer signalling the start of the game. Mumbling a curse word under his breath Jimin’s attention shifted to the game. Pressing lightly on the red button the omega guided Seokjoon in aiming.

“Come on” Jungkook was mumbling from the seat beside them.

“You’re doing great Joonie” Jimin encouraged the small pup – although he knew he was doing most of the work.

“It’s moving!” Taemin had lost interest in the game nearly immediately – having gotten distracted by the rising teddy signalling the level of water. His own excitement had captured Seokjoon’s shortly after. Jimin felt the boy remove his thumbs from the game – giving Jimin the opportunity to press harder on the buttons.

Jungkook grunted slightly seeing Jimin’s teddy bear pass his, getting higher and higher until – “We won!” Jimin cheered with a happy little clap before hugging Joon to his chest.

“We lost?” Taemin pouted glancing up at Jungkook.

“Yeah we did puppy,” Jungkook offered up a reassuring smile. 

“What toy do you want?” Jimin asked Seokjoon, pointing to the row of toys. Seokjoon gazed over the row of cheap carnival toys before pointing to a fluffy white chick. “That one?” Jimin smiled. “Okay puppy.” He pointed it out to the staff member and accepted it happily.

“Thank you eomma” Seokjoon hugged the toy close to his chest with a beaming smile.

“What are you naming him?” Jungkook asked, glancing at the pup.

“Mimi” Seokjoon answered without any hesitation.

“I want a Mimi” Taemin pouted and tugged at Jungkook’s sleeve.

“Oh?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow. “Okay, we can play again. Maybe he wants to win you a Mimi of your own.” He handed some tickets over and readjusted Taemin in his lap.

Jimin stood and placed Seokjoon on his hip. “Lets watch from behind. Give the seat to someone who wants to play.” He moved to stand behind Jungkook and watch from over his shoulder.

This time around Taemin was more focused, having realized he would get a prize if he won. He didn’t want to walk away without a Mimi – that wouldn’t be fair. Sticking his tongue out slightly he watched the bear rise slowly. Jungkook hands his hands resting over top, guiding the water and increasing pressure.

“You got this puppy,” Jimin cooed a little too close to Jungkook’s ear – making the alpha shiver slightly.

“Go Minnie!” Seokjoon cheered.

“Yes!” Jungkook pumped his fist into the air when the bell chimed and announced him and Taemin as winners. “We got it up,” he cooed, bowing his head slightly and planting a kiss on Taemin’s cheek. Nodding towards a fluffy yellow chick identical to Seokjoon’s he accepted the price with grace.

“Look Joonie,” Taemin slid off Jungkook’s lap and stood behind Jimin. He held the toy up towards his twin brother. “Twins.”

“Twin Mimi’s” Seokjoon wiggled around in Jimin’s hold until he was placed on the ground beside his brother. The two pups giggled together and made the Mimi’s hug each other.

“Aren’t they the cutest?” Jungkook cooed, wrapping an arm around Jimin’s shoulder.

“They really are” Jimin breathed out softly. His pups were growing far too quickly for his liking. In fact they had matured greatly over the past couple months since Jungkook had come into their lives. Perhaps the doctor had been right all along, the pups had been lacking the influence of an alpha. Not only had Taemin’s nightmares stopped completely recently, but they were communicating through words, holding more conversations. Jimin could see the maturity in their actions now.

“It’s because they have you as their eomma” Jungkook whispered in Jimin’s ear, closing the space between them with planting a kiss on Jimin’s cheek. “They have your cute baby cheeks and plum lips.”

“Thank you” Jimin blushed slightly. He had actually always thought the pups took after their alpha parents more. They had Junghyun’s round eyes and his slightly larger nose. Even their personality sometimes favoured the other male despite not having any influence on their lives, with their love of sports and their competitive attitude.

“Ride?” Taemin asked, pointing towards a random rollercoaster.

“We can go on a ride” Jungkook nodded in agreement. “Just not that one” he chuckled knowing that was an adult ride the pups couldn’t get on. Claiming Seokjoon’s hand “let’s go find a ride for our puppies!”

For the next two hours or so Jimin and Jungkook alternated between getting on rides and playing some easy games – although Jimin had firmly put his foot down when Jungkook tried to buy the pups more candy.

“We should probably meet up with the others” Jungkook glanced at his phone. “It’s been a couple hours.”

“And I think the pups need a break” Jimin pointed out noting how sluggish the two boys had become. It was definitely time for the family to sit down and enjoy some lunch.

“Okay” Jungkook typed out a quick response to one of the hyung’s before smiling. “They’re gonna meet us for lunch at the restaurant in twenty minutes. They’re just in line right now for a ride. We should head that way and get some seats before it’s too busy.”

Jimin nodded in agreement and followed Jungkook down the streets that were now becoming busier. He dodged a few people ensuring he kept a tight hold on Taemin’s hand. “Pizza?” Jimin questioned as they approached the brightly lit pizza parlour.

“You do like pizza right?” Jungkook paused for a moment.

“Who doesn’t like pizza Jungkookie?” Jimin giggled lightly.

Jungkook gave his head a small shake and approached the little welcome desk. “Hi” Jungkook greeted “table for ten please.”

The young beta at the desk widened her eyes slightly at the slightly larger than normal amount of guests. She swiftly looked over the seating chart before nodding. “It’ll take a few minutes to prepare a table. Could you please take a seat?” she signalled towards a small bench off to the side.

The alpha nodded and guided his family to take a seat to wait. “It’s a good thing we got here a little earlier than the others. Hopefully our table will be ready by the time they arrive.”

Jimin claimed the seat beside the alpha, pressing into his side lightly with a smile. “Boys come sit” Jimin patted his lap as the boys stood before the two adults.

“Gifts?” Taemin asked softly, looking between Jimin and Jungkook.

“Gifts?” Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Use a full sentence,” Jimin stated. “What about the gifts?”

“Parents Day gifts” Taemin clarified.

“Can we give to you?” Seokjoon added – a little more advanced in his ability to form sentences.

“Ah!” Jimin burst out in a smile comprehending what the pups were asking. Grabbing at the backpack he had placed at his feet he began to retrieve the crafts the pups had prepared.

“What gifts?” Jungkook asked again, directing the question towards Jimin.

“The pups prepared some gifts for you,” Jimin answered, removing the little gifts. “For Parents Day.”

“The pups made me gifts for Parents Day?” Jungkook’s eyes widened – struggling to keep his emotions in check. Of course he knew he had been growing closer with the pups. But never had he thought they were close enough to be recognized on Parents Day.

“Of course” Jimin answered with ease. “Go ahead puppies” Jimin nodded towards the alpha, signalling for the pups to come forward.

Seokjoon was the first to step forward timidly. He clenched the gift in his hands and held his head low. Reaching out he offered the wrapped package to Jungkook. Taemin stood a step behind his brother shifting lightly on his feet, unable to look Jungkook in the face.

“Is this for me puppies?” Jungkook asked, taking the gift.

Taemin eagerly nodded, seeming to have snapped out of his trance for a moment.

Jungkook beamed as he began to pull away the white wrapping paper. The pups stepped forward entering the man’s space, pressing their little bodies against his knees. The alpha held up a white silk scarf with painted little red carnations made from a circle of thumbprints. Parting his mouth slightly, Jungkook held the scarf as though it was the most precious item on earth. “You made this for me?” Jungkook asked, gazing at the two boys before him.

“We did appa,” Seokjoon answered.

“You like it appa?” Taemin asked quickly after.

“W-what…” Jungkook’s eyes widened “what did you just call me?” he paused mid action while wrapping the scarf around his neck. Frozen Jungkook gazed at the two pups. There was no way he heard that correctly. It wasn’t possible. Had the pups said what he thought they did? Had they just called him appa? No. He must have misheard them, they probably said alpha.

“A-appa?” Seokjoon stuttered, grabbing at Taemin’s hand to hold tightly. His eyes quickly clouded over in fear. His small face turned towards Jimin’s. Tears were forming in Taemin’s eyes.

“Appa” Jungkook repeated in a small whisper. He too turned his attention towards Jimin. “J-Jimin?” he questioned.

“They asked me a couple weeks ago if they could start calling you that'' Jimin fiddled with his fingers in his lap. His voice was barely above a whisper as he added, “I told them it was okay. But of course it’s up to you.” It was as though something inside Jimin snapped as he quickly turned to Jungkook and grabbed at his hands. “Do not feel obligated to take this one Jungkook. It is one thing to be my boyfriend or their alpha, but to be their appa… they can't lose another appa. It’ll break their hearts. Whatever you decide, you have to be serious about it. There’s no backing out.”

Jungkook slowly tore his eyes away from Jimin, back to the pups. The two boys stood with their hands clenched together and wide eyes gazing at the alpha. They appeared so vulnerable, as though they were waiting for their heart to be broken.

Weeks ago Jungkook had taken on the role of being the pup’s alpha. He had put very little thought into the agreement he made with Jimin. The pups had obviously needed the alpha influence in their lives. They had easily grown to rely on Jungkook, trusting him in times of distress.

Although being the pup’s alpha was a great responsibility, and alpha felt replaceable. At one point in their lives Taemin and Seokjoon had likely seen Namjoon or Yoongi as an alpha towards them. An appa however… not everyone was cut out to be one. That was proven with the pup’s own biological father having left Jimin before the boys were even born.

Being the pup’s appa was a lifelong commitment.

But then again how different was it really from being the pup’s alpha? At least in the way that Jungkook had treated them. He had taken on a role that led to him sharing parenting with Jimin. It became natural that if Jimin were unavailable due to work, the pups would be with Jungkook. They ate family meals together every night. Jungkook had gotten into the habit of reading the pups a bedtime story after Jimin had given them a bath.

Perhaps Namjoon and Yoongi had acted as the pup’s alpha. The occasional visit and time spent together. The simple interactions. It would’ve felt more like visiting with an uncle or babysitter. However, that was never the connection Jungkook shared with Taemin and Seokjoon.

Jungkook was never simply an alpha to the pups. He had become the pup’s appa since the very beginning.

“You’re certain you’re okay with this?” his voice was low as he spoke with Jimin. He needed the omega to be certain of this before he agreed. There was no turning back.

Jimin gave a small but determined nod.

“Puppies” Jungkook now addressed the two boys. He reached his arms out and lifted them both into his lap. Wrapping his arms around their little body he held them close. The two boys gazed at him with eyes slowly glossing over with tears. “I love you pups so much,” Jungkook cooed, kissing the tops of their heads. “I never knew I could care for two little pups the way I do for you.” He could’ve said more, but he figured it best for the pups to keep it short and simple. They had already appeared anxious enough, best not to keep them waiting for an answer. “It would be an honour to be your appa.”

Taemin gazed at Seokjoon for a moment, neither of them seeming to understand the big word of honour.

Jungkook withheld a small chuckle, giving them a gentle squeeze of a hug. “I want to be your appa” he put it simply. “You can call me appa.”

“Appa” the boys said together. Their eyes were now gazed over in tears.

“You appa?” Taemin questioned.

“Yes” Jungkook agreed. He felt gentle fingers gaze across his cheek. Jimin had reached over to wipe away tears that Jungkook hadn’t realized had fallen. “I am your appa.”

“Okay that was actually better than I expected” Jin announced climbing off the most recent ride they had ventured on. 

“It was worth the wait,” Namjoon agreed, flashing a quick smile towards the Choi brothers. 

“I knew you’d enjoy it” Beomgyu practically cheered. The youngest brother had grown more comfortable as the day went on, letting his true bubbly nature show. “I came here last summer with several school friends and we rode it at least three times.” 

“Oh I’m not sure if I have the strength for three times” Namjoon chuckled. 

“You’re getting old Joonie” Seokjin teased his mate. 

“You’re older than me,” Namjoon insisted. 

“But I don’t act my age,” Jin answered back. “Unlike you, I don’t complain every morning about aching bones.” 

“I have a bad back!” Namjoon gasped dramatically. 

Yeonjun withheld a chuckle as he watched the interaction between the mates. He didn’t know many mates - he was only a college student after all - so he found it intriguing how mates behaved together. Sometimes the baby alpha wondered if he’d ever have a mate. He was particularly against it, but he certainly wasn’t searching for it outright. Of course he enjoyed times spent with omegas and betas - he wasn’t completely innocent. He just didn’t consider himself the type to settle down. 

“Oh,” Namjoon said, tugging his buzzing phone from his pocket. “Jimin’s calling” he explained, answering the phone and starting his conversation. 

“Are they always like that?” Yeonjun asked Taehyung, who was standing slightly separated from the rest of the group. Yeonjun was beginning to get the sense that the elder omega wanted to keep distance between himself and the Choi’s. 

“Hmm?” Taehyung hummed, glancing up from a particularly interesting part of the ground. “Who? Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung?” He glanced at his brother who was engaging in a conversation with Soobin. “Yeah. They always tease each other. They tend to act like an old married couple.” 

“Well they kinda are, aren’t they?” Yeonjun asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Not really” Taehyung shrugged. “By mating standards they haven’t been together that long. They only met two years ago.” 

“Really?” Yeonjun’s eyes widened slightly. “Wow. I honestly never would’ve guessed that. I had assumed they’d been high school sweethearts or something. One of those couples that found each other even before presenting.” 

“No” Taehyung shook his head. “Far from it. I think there are very few couples that stay together after high school.” 

“Hmm high school sweetheart broke your heart?” Yeonjun knew he was over stepping but he pressed forward anyway. 

“For my heart to be broken I would’ve first needed a sweetheart” Taehyung snorted. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a step away from Yeonjun, wanting to put distance between them. 

Yeonjun let the topic drop with a nod. “How’d they meet?” He asked curiously. 

“Through me actually,” Taehyung answered. “I took a break from university when Taemin and Seokjoon were born to work and assist Jimin. When I returned to school I began a new program and the university assigned me a new mentor.” 

“Jin hyung” Yeonjun finished in understanding. An awkward silence fell around them. Yeonjun began shifting on his heels trying to appear busy. 

“Jimin said the pups are hungry. We’re going to meet for lunch,” Namjoon explained, hanging up the phone. “We gotta start walking. The restaurant is across the park.” The others nodded and began to follow after the alpha. Yeonjun took the opportunity to listen in on the conversation between his brothers and the elders. 

“Soobin and Beomgyu, you both attend school with Taehyun right?” Jin asked curiously as they moved forward. 

“Yeah” Soobin answered. “It’s fairly close to home, which is nice.” 

“It’s a performing arts school isn’t it?” Jin questioned. 

“Yeah it is!” Beomgyu smiled warmly. 

“Are the two of you interested in performing?” Namjoon inquired.

“It’s a performing arts school Joon” Jin rolled his eyes playfully. “Of course they are!” 

“Actually” Soobin interjected. “We attend that high school because Yeonjun went there first. He was the one interested in the performing arts. It would’ve been silly for our parents to send us to two separate schools. When I graduated middle school I decided to attend the same high school as Yeonjun. Beomgyu followed shortly after.” 

“It made the most sense for our family,” Beomgyu added. “Besides, it’s not that we aren’t uninterested in the performing arts. Soobin and I both specialize in singing and dance. We just don’t have the same passion that Yeonjun had.”

“You wanted to be a performer?” Namjoon asked, glancing back at Yeonjun. 

“At one point I considered it,” Yeonjun answered with a shrug. “But I eventually decided to settle on animation. Now my goal is to become an animator in Japan.” 

“Did you ever audition anywhere?” Namjoon questioned. “To become a trainee?” 

“I did” Yeonjun nodded. Sliding his hands into his pocket he walked without much thought. “I auditioned and became a trainee under BigHit Entertainment.” 

Namjoon froze mid step, his jaw falling opening slightly. “You what?” 

“Why didn’t we know about this?” Soobin asked with wide eyes, the two brothers completely oblivious to the fact his brother was once a trainee. 

“I did,” Yeonjun answered with a small shrug. “You knew I attended a studio for dance and singing. Do you not remember all those late nights when I wouldn’t get home till after midnight? Eomma always said I was busy at the studio. It just so happened that the studio was at BigHit.” Yeonjun smiled softly. “Besides, I wasn’t an official trainee or anything.” 

“You didn’t pass the three month probation?” Namjoon questioned. 

“What’s the three month probation?” Jin asked. 

“BigHit may consider you as a trainee but within those three months you’re expandable” Yeonjun answered rather than waiting for Namjoon’s response. “Within that time they will obverse you, see if they made the correct choice in accepting you. Should you break any of their unspoken rules, you will be removed.” 

“You broke a rule?” Beomgyu asked. 

“No I didn’t” Yeonjun glanced at his brother. “I left on my own.” 

“May I ask why?” Namjoon wondered. He worked with BigHit after all. It was natural he would be curious why a trainee would choose to leave. 

“There were several trainees at the time,” Yeonjun explained. “I had gotten close to two of them at the time. One named Kang Yeosang and the other Jung Wooyoung. They were the best of friends before even joining” Yeonjun chuckled softly to himself. “Anyways we grew close enough. Especially Wooyoung and I” a light blush began to form on his cheeks. 

“Wooyoung?” Soobin frowned, catching the name. “Didn’t you used to date an omega named Wooyoung?” 

“An omega?” Namjoon raised an eyebrow. 

“Yup” Yeonjun nodded. “That’s the same Wooyoung, and yes he is an omega.” He smiled softly at the memories. “Anyways, we trained together for about a month. But one day Yeosang came into the studio smelling a little extra sweet.” He glanced at Namjoon. “He was presenting. As an omega.” 

“BigHit doesn’t allow omega trainees,” Namjoon answered in a soft voice. “Not many companies do.” 

“Exactly” Yeonjun agreed. “Yeosang was dismissed from training. It was within three months. Naturally BigHit won’t outright state it was due to his gender. They had come up with an excuse regarding his tone not being ideal with the group they wanted to form. Some kind of bullshit likes that. Anyways, he was gone that very same day. And Wooyoung followed after him. They left together. Apparently they made a promise they’d debut together or something.” 

“And you left after them in solidarity?” Beomgyu asked. 

“I wish” Yeonjun sighed. “No. I stuck around a few more weeks. Within that time I noticed more trainees being dismissed. All of which were strong contenders for debut but all received similar dismissive excuses. By that time my own wolf was coming to the surface. I could sense those individuals were likely to be omegas - some betas. It doesn’t take a genius to piece that puzzle together.” 

“So you left,” Jin whispered more to himself than anyone else. 

“I left” Yeonjun nodded. “I didn’t want to be with a company that discriminated against someone based on their gender. That isn’t the place I wanted to be.” 

“You could’ve gone elsewhere,” Beomgyu questioned. 

“I could’ve” Yeonjun smiled at his younger brother. “But that wouldn’t have changed treatment towards omegas. Most companies behave the same way.” Yeonjun wrapped an arm around Beomgyu. “After what happened with BigHit and seeing Yeosang dismissed over his status, I made a promise to myself.” 

“What was the promise?” Soobin asked. 

“I promised myself I would not debut with any group unless it contained an omega and beta member as well,” Yeonjun answered firmly. “I would not be part of any group that was created based purely on a gender and not by talent.” 

“That sounds like a good promise” Beomgyu smiled warmly. 

“Hey I’m a producer” Namjoon directed towards Yeonjun. “Jungkook and I have been working together on some songs. Maybe you’d come by the studio sometime to record some stuff?” 

“Oh you should do it hyung” Beomgyu encouraged. “Jungkook hyung has a studio in his apartment. He showed it to Soobin and I when we stayed with him for that weekend. He even let us record some songs for fun.” 

Yeonjun chuckled softly at his younger brother's excitement. “Yeah I can stop by some time. It might be fun to sing again.” 

“I’ll hold you to it,” Namjoon smiled. 

“Wait!” Beomgyu gasped. 

“What?” Yeonjun frowned in confusion thinking something might be wrong. 

“You trained at BigHit Entertainment!” Beomgyu’s eyes widened slightly. 

“Yes Beomgyu. He trained at BigHit. We’ve established this'' Soobin sighed softly. 

“JJK was an idol under BigHit!” Beomgyu had latched onto Yeonjun’s arm excitedly. “Did you ever meet him?” 

The group approached the restaurant where they were set to meet Jimin and Jungkook. Through the glass doorway Yeonjun spotted Jungkook with the two pups on his lap. A small knowing smile tugged at the baby alphas lips. “I suppose I might’ve met him a time or two” Yeonjun answered in a thoughtful voice. 

Beomgyu’s eyes widened as he began to rant about how wonderfully JJK was and how Yeonjun needs to tell him everything he knows about the idol. The beta however came to a silence when Jin pushed the door to the restaurant open and they caught the last of Jungkook’s words spoken to the pups. 

“Yes” Jungkook cuddled with the pups. “I am your appa.”

Jin, who was unable to contain his excitement, let out a loud gasp. With a hand over his heart Jin approached the couple and the pups. “Oh that was so adorable! Puppies!” he cooed to the boys. “You finally have an appa!”

Beomgyu and Soobin stood slightly to the side but they both appeared to recognize the importance of the interaction and were smiling fondly.

Taehyung, however, watched in silence. His jaw hanging open slightly at the scene that was taking place before him. He nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, watching Jin approach the other omega and hug Jimin excitedly. Taking a step back Taehyung addressed Namjoon “hyung. I think I forgot my wallet back at that last ride. You guys go ahead and order without me. I’ll just run back and get it.” Spinning on his heels Taehyung neglected to wait for a response from his brother already rushing out to freedom. 

Yeonjun frowned slightly, having found the reaction rather strange. He had suspected Namjoon would’ve caught his brother’s behaviour, but the alpha appeared distracted with the excitement around him. “Hey,” Yeonjun called his brothers. “I’m going to go with Taehyung hyung,” he explained. “He might need some help finding that wallet. If anyone asks, tell them we will be back soon.”

“Yeah sure” Soobin agreed with a hint of confusion to his tone.

Leaving the restaurant Yeonjun thought he’d have to search for Taehyung, suspecting he had run off somewhere. He didn’t know for certain what had upset Taehyung, but he could make an assumption. Shrugging slightly he decided to start by walking back towards the ride – perhaps the omega had actually forgotten something there. With his hands in his pockets he began trudging alone. He likely would’ve missed the omega completely had he not noticed the spike of sour lemon – signalling the omega was near.

“Ah there you are” Yeonjun smiled to himself watching Taehyung lower himself onto the steps leading to another part of the park. Glancing around Yeonjun searched for something he could use as an icebreaker to approach the omega. “I suppose popcorn will do.” With a shrug he approached the stand and ordered a small bag.

With the easy part done, now he needed to talk with Taehyung.

“Hey” Yeonjun’s voice sounded over the noise of the amusement park. He lowered himself onto the steps beside Taehyung. “Popcorn?” he asked, holding out the small paper bag of popcorn he had bought a moment ago.

Taehyung gave a quick sideways glance at Yeonjun with an expression that appeared to be asking if the alpha was delusional. Turning his gaze away he pulled his knees to his chest, struggling to maintain a stable scent.

“More for me” Yeonjun shrugged reaching his hand into the popcorn bag and grabbed a handful. “Movie popcorn is still better,” the baby alpha mumbled to him. It seemed the silence between them didn’t affect his appetite – but could you blame him for being hungry? They were supposed to be having lunch right now. 

“Air popped popcorn is better for you” Taehyung mumbled in a small voice as he gazed across the street at those standing in lines for treats.

“I suppose if we’re talking about physical health there are more benefits,” Yeonjun agreed. “But emotionally, I don’t want some chalky popcorn when I’m sad. I want that buttery, melt in your mouth popcorn that I know will make me feel better.”

“Who said I was sad?” Taehyung questioned.

“No one” Yeonjun flashed a small smile, realizing he got Taehyung now. “I was simply saying what I would want if I was sad.”

“Oh” Taehyung answered in a small voice with a slight nod.

“Are you?” Yeonjun asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

“Am I what?” Taehyung had now turned towards the alpha.

“Are you sad?” Yeonjun explained.

“Oh,” Taehyung repeated, turning his gaze away again.

Yeonjun offered another small smile and patiently waited for the omega to answer. He nibbled on the popcorn, before noticing the omega’s hand reaching over. Chuckling slightly, Yeonjun tilted the bag towards Taehyung allowing him easy access. “Is it about what happened at the restaurant?” Yeonjun questioned, deciding to get straight to the point now.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Taehyung insisted. “I had forgotten something on the ride, that's all.”

“And that’s why we’re currently sitting on the steps of the palace?” Yeonjun answered. “Are we Cinderella waiting for Prince Charming to arrive? If I’m being honest he was one of the worst Disney Prince’s. He forgot what she looked like and needed to shut down the entire kingdom to find her with a shoe? Hell he couldn’t even recall she was a blonde. Kind of pathetic if you ask me.”

“I’m not a huge fan of Aladdin,” Taehyung replied. “He needed to turn himself into someone else to be noticed. It feels as though he wasn’t actually being truthful with Jasmine.”

“But that’s not Aladdin’s fault” Yeonjun argued. “If Jasmine was willing to give a simple street rat a chance, he never would’ve been forced to become someone he’s not.”

“He wasn’t forced,” Taehyung answered. “He made a choice.” Taehyung grabbed another handful of popcorn to nibble on absentmindedly. “Do you ever feel like you’re somebody you’re not?”

“All the time” Yeonjun agreed without hesitation. “I’m raising my teenage brothers. I haven’t got a single clue on how to do that but I’m here acting like I do. I try my best. Am I successful all the time? Hell no. But at least I try.” Yeonjun shifted and crossed his legs as he settled into the seat on the steps. “Do you feel like you’re somebody you’re not?”

“I used to think I was… I suppose for the lack of better words I used to feel like Taemin and Seokjoon’s second parents' ' Taehyung answered in a small voice. “I was there when they were born, I got up to feed them in the middle of the night when they were crying, when Jimin is busy with work or school they would stay with me. I always saw myself as the second parent to them, but it feel like they don’t need me anymore.”

“Because now they have Jungkook” Yeonjun finished what Taehyung couldn’t bring himself to say.

“They see him as their appa” Taehyung stated in a small voice.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Yeonjun questioned.

“It is” Taehyung agreed. “Of course it is. I just…”

“It just isn’t the same anymore?” Yeonjun explained. “You maybe don’t feel as needed anymore because there’s someone else to watch the pups. They don’t go to you for guidance or comfort anymore, as they are more likely to go to Jungkook. And there might even be the little things, like Parents Day being different. Am I right?”

Taehyung gave a small nod. “We’ve gone for a picnic in the park the past couple years. I thought of it as a tradition. But I suppose two years doesn’t make it a tradition.”

“Change is difficult sometimes” Yeonjun spoke softly. “Especially if it feels as though you are missing out on something you once treasured. But change is also natural. In this case, it means the pups and Jimin are growing – maturing. Jimin has welcomed the possibility of having a mate. I know I don’t know Jimin hyung’s full story, but from what I do understand that’s major for him. He has opened his heart for Jungkook, and he likely needs your support. There could be a part of him deep inside that’s running around terrified.”

“So you think I’m overreacting and should be more considerate of Jimin’s own feelings?” Taehyung asked.

“No” Yeonjun shook his head. “Actually, I think you need to be more considerate of your own. Jimin might need your support, but you need to be able to support yourself as well. I’ve learnt that this past year. You are your own greatest support system. Learn to support what you need. You have a voice Taehyung-ssi. Use it.”

“What do you mean by that?” Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows.

“When Jimin brought up coming to Lotte World today, did you say anything about having a picnic in the park?” Yeonjun questioned. “He invited you. Unfortunately, he’s not going to know how much that picnic meant to you. So, let him know. It was going to upset you, stop it before it does. Tell him you miss spending time with the pups, that you want to see him more often and that you don’t want to lose everything the two of you shared in the past. Reclaim some of the power you hold hyung.”

“He has Jungkook now” Taehyung shrugged. “They see him as their appa now. Why would they want to bother with me?”

Yeonjun sighed softly to himself. “Alright, let me word it like this. What if the pup’s biological alpha stayed in their lives? Four years ago he and Jimin never separated, and instead chose to mate and raise the pups together as a couple.”

“Junghyun wasn’t the type to settle down,” Taehyung explained. “He had too many big dreams to limit himself to a small apartment in Seoul.”

“I don’t care what Junghyun wanted'' Yeonjun shrugs the thought away. “Just say that he did stay, for argument's sake. If Jimin and Junghyun were together, would that have meant you never saw the pups? Would you have never been in their lives? When the two were dating, did you never see Jimin?”

“Of course not,” Taehyung argued. “I’m his omega soulmate. I would’ve been there for their birth just like I was. I would’ve helped Jimin with his recovery.”

“Okay would you never have babysat them for the day?” Yeonjun questioned. “What if both Jimin and Junghyun had school? Would they have left the pups alone? What if they went on a date?”

“The pups wouldn’t have been alone!” Taehyung gasped. “Jimin wouldn’t do that. Of course I would have babysat them if they needed it.”

“Exactly” Yeonjun smiled. “So why is Jungkook so different than Junghyun? Jungkook already seems like a better alpha considering he didn’t run for the hills when he found out Jimin had pups.”

“I suppose” Taehyung paused and took a moment to think about it. “I suppose it’s different because Jungkook feels more permanent. It never felt that way with Junghyun – even when they were dating.”

“Permanent is good,” Yeonjun replied. 

“I know” Taehyung answered in a small voice. “But what if that means I get replaced or forgotten?”

“Do you think I’ll forget about my parents?” Yeonjun countered.

“What?” Taehyung frowned, glancing towards the younger.

“My parents passed away six months ago,” Yeonjun explained. “Do you think I’ll forget about them or replace them simply because they are dead?”

“They’re still your parents'' Taehyung answered. “You’ll always remember them.”

“And the pups will always remember you,” Yeonjun insisted. “What makes you a parent? A title? DNA? By that definition shouldn’t this Junghyun you speak of be the pups appa? You know what matters are the ways those pups are loved and cared for. You might not have a title Taehyung, but you love those two as though they are your own. They know that, because they can feel the love. You love them don’t you?”

“Of course I love them!” Taehyung gasped.

“Then stop acting like you’re expandable,” Yeonjun argued. “If you love them the way you say you do then you will understand the importance you have made to their lives. They rely on you, they love you. What’s going to happen when they’re teenagers and sneak out one night for a party? Who do you think they’re gonna call to come get them without telling Jimin?”

“Probably Taehyunie” a teasing smile tugged at Tae’s lips.

“Ah” Yeonjun signed with an eye roll. “You’re impossible, do you know that?”

Taehyung released a low chuckle. “I’m serious. Taehyunie will be the cool hyung.” He flashed a smile at Yeonjun. “But I get what you’re saying. I don’t need the title appa to define the way we love each other.”

“Exactly!” Yeonjun smiled. “A title does not shift the past and memories you’ve created. You matter. You have a piece of their heart – as they have a piece of yours. Jungkook being called appa does not diminish the influence you’ve made to their lives. Besides, you were there when they were born. You’ll always have that.”

“Maybe I should ask Jimin and the pups to have a picnic in the park this weekend,” Taehyung explained. He began to relax, seeming to come to terms more with the situation. “You said I should voice my thoughts with Jimin more.”

“I did” Yeonjun smiled warmly. “I think you should ask him. You have a voice, use it. No one is going to fight for you or your feelings the way you will.”

Taehyung smiled softly “thanks Yeonjun.”

“No problem” Yeonjun responded. “Now, if you didn’t actually forget that wallet of yours at the ride. Maybe we can head back and have some lunch? This popcorn just isn’t cutting it for me.”

“Sure, I just have one more question,” Tae insisted.

“What is it?” Yeonjun titled his head.

“You trained under BigHit,” Taehyung said. “Was it true what you said about meeting JJK?”

“Yeah” Yeonjun shrugged. “He came into the studio a couple times during practice to check out how we were doing.”

“Does that mean you recognize…”

“Did I recognize Jungkook?” Yeonjun smiled warmly. “Yeah. I did. He can hide behind his mask all he wants. It might disguise his face, but it doesn’t alter his voice. It took me a couple days of having known Jungkook. But yeah, I figured it out fairly quickly. Besides, the tattoos are a dead giveaway.”

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Taehyung wondered.

“Not my story to tell” Yeonjun shrugged. “If Jungkook wanted people to know, he’d tell them himself. Until he’s ready for that, he shall remain as Jeon Jungkook, my mentor. Not JJK the idol.”

“You know, you’re pretty mature for your age” Taehyung stated in awe.

“I suppose I had no choice but to grow up quickly,” Yeonjun answered, pushing him up from the steps.

Taehyung stood as well, ready to return to the restaurant, but first he added, “there are many grown ups that lack the maturity you have.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day Kittens! I love you all and I am incredibly lucky to have you all as readers. I wanted to show that affection towards you with an update! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> We finally got to meet Jungkook’s elder brother Junghyun! Personally, I really enjoyed writing his character and I loved the way he can control the conversation with their father. 
> 
> The pups called Jungkook appa! Isn’t that the most adorable thing!? 
> 
> Chapter Question: Jeon Junghyun has been trained to be the next CEO of BigHit, do you think it’s time he returns home and claims the title? BigHit might deserve a change of leadership. 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megz_cat) to get notified on when I'll be updating!


End file.
